Honor y Pasión (Adaptación)
by Rukia36
Summary: En respuesta a un crimen perpetrado contra su familia, Sasuke Uchiha ordena arrasar los dominios del cruel Toneri. Como botín captura a la hermana de este, la exquisita Hinata. Pero en cuanto pone sus ojos en la bella joven no puede más que prometer por su honor protegerla hasta la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Pues les traigo esta maravillosa adaptación del libro de la autora Julie Garwood, el libro tiene el mismo nombre "Honor y Pasión", por si lo quieren leer con los personajes originales. Yo lo adapté a la pareja que me gusta del anime de Masashi Kishimoto "Naruto".**

**Antes que empiecen a leer, si eres de las personas que discuten sobre las "adaptaciones" y las "obras originales" les sugiero buscar en el diccionario la palabra "ADAPTACIÓN" ¿de acuerdo?**

**También les comento, que trataré de publicar al menos 2 capítulos por semana... si no es que más. Pero debido al trabajo, no les prometo nada... así que tenganme paciencia, vale? (^u^)**

**Bien! entonces sin más... a leer!**

**...**

**Capítulo 1**

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Inglaterra, 1099**

**...**

Pretendían matarlo.

El guerrero estaba de pie en el centro del patio desierto, con las manos atadas a la espalda y sujeto por una cuerda a un poste que había sido clavado en el suelo detrás de su espalda. Su expresión se hallaba desprovista de toda emoción mientras miraba hacia delante, sin hacer aparentemente caso de sus enemigos.

El cautivo no había ofrecido ninguna clase de resistencia, permitiendo que sus captores lo desnudaran hasta la cintura sin ni siquiera levantar un puño o pronunciar una sola palabra de protesta. Su magnífica capa para el invierno forrada de piel, su gruesa cota, su camisa de algodón, sus calzas y sus botas de cuero le habían sido arrancadas y arrojadas al suelo helado, delante de él. La intención que guiaba a sus enemigos no podía ser más clara. El guerrero moriría, pero sin que su muerte llegara a traer consigo ninguna nueva marca para añadirla a su cuerpo ya señalado por las cicatrices de la batalla. Mientras su ávida audiencia miraba, el cautivo podía dedicarse a contemplar sus prendas en tanto iba congelándose poco a poco hasta morir.

Doce hombres lo rodeaban. Con los cuchillos desenvainados para darse valor, aquellos hombres andaban en círculos alrededor del cautivo, burlándose de él y gritándole insultos y obscenidades mientras sus pies calzados con botas pateaban el suelo en un esfuerzo por mantener a raya la gélida temperatura. Aun así, todos y cada uno de ellos se mantenían a una prudente distancia de él, por si llegase a darse el caso de que su por el momento dócil cautivo cambiara súbitamente de parecer y decidiera liberarse de sus ataduras y atacarlos. No les cabía ninguna duda de que era perfectamente capaz de tal hazaña, porque todos habían escuchado las historias que se contaban de su hercúlea fortaleza. Algunos incluso habían podido presenciar en una o dos ocasiones las tremendas proezas que era capaz de llevar acabo en el curso de la batalla. Y si el cautivo se liberaba de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban al poste, los hombres se verían obligados a utilizar sus cuchillos, pero no antes de que el guerrero hubiera enviado a tres, posiblemente incluso a cuatro de ellos, a la muerte.

El que mandaba aquel grupo de doce hombres no podía creer en su buena fortuna. Habían capturado al Lobo y no tardarían en presenciar su muerte.

¡Qué error tan terrible había cometido su cautivo al dejarse arrastrar por la temeridad! Sí, Sasuke, el poderoso barón de los feudos de Uchiha, había entrado en la fortaleza de su enemigo cabalgando completamente solo y sin llevar consigo ni una sola arma con la cual pudiera llegar a defenderse. Había cometido la insensatez de creer que Toneri, un barón que era igual a él en el título, haría honor a la tregua temporal que había entre ellos.

Tiene que estar muy pagado de su propia reputación, pensó el hombre que los mandaba. Realmente debe de tenerse por tan invencible como aseguraban que era aquellas historias de grandes batallas que tanto habían llegado a exagerar su figura. Sin duda esa era la razón de que el barón de Uchiha pareciera sentirse tan poco preocupado por las terribles circunstancias en las que se encontraba ahora.

Una vaga sensación de inquietud fue infiltrándose poco a poco en la mente del que mandaba a aquellos hombres mientras contemplaba a su cautivo. Lo habían despojado de toda su valía, haciendo jirones el emblema que proclamaba su título y su dignidad y asegurándose de que no le quedara ni un solo vestigio del noble civilizado. El barón Toneri quería que su cautivo muriera sin ninguna dignidad u honor. Y sin embargo, el guerrero casi desnudo que tan orgullosamente se alzaba ante ellos no estaba respondiendo en lo más mínimo a los deseos de Toneri. El barón de Uchiha no se estaba comportando como habría podido esperarse de un hombre que va a morir.

No, el cautivo no suplicaba por su vida o gimoteaba pidiendo un rápido final. Tampoco tenía el aspecto de un agonizante. No se le había puesto la carne de gallina y su piel no había palidecido, sino que seguía estando bronceada por el sol y curtida por la exposición a la intemperie. ¡Maldición, pero si ni siquiera temblaba! Sí, ellos habían desnudado al noble y sin embargo debajo de todas las capas de refinamiento seguía hallándose presente el orgulloso señor de la guerra, mostrándose tan primitivo y carente de miedo como aireaban todas aquellas historias que corrían acerca de él.

El Lobo había quedado súbitamente revelado ante sus ojos.

Las burlas de los primeros momentos ya habían cesado. Ahora solo se podía oír el estruendo del viento que aullaba a través del patio. El que mandaba dirigió su atención hacia sus hombres, los cuales permanecían inmóviles formando corro a escasa distancia de él. Todos mantenían los ojos clavados en el suelo. Él sabía que evitaban mirar a su cautivo. No podía culparlos por aquella exhibición de cobardía, a él también le estaba resultando muy ardua la labor de mirar directamente a los ojos del guerrero.

El barón Sasuke de las tierras de Uchiha era al menos una cabeza más alta que el más corpulento de los soldados que lo custodiaban. También era igual de inmenso en sus proporciones. Con sus gruesos y musculosos hombros y muslos y con sus largas y robustas piernas bien separadas y firmemente plantadas en el suelo, su postura indicaba que era capaz de matarlos a todos... en el caso de que se sintiera inclinado a ello.

La oscuridad ya estaba empezando a descender sobre la tierra y con ella llegó una ligera nevada. Entonces los soldados empezaron a quejarse del mal tiempo que estaba haciendo.

—No tenemos ninguna necesidad de morir de frío junto a él —musitó uno.

—Todavía tardará horas en morir —se quejó otro—. Ya hace más de una hora que se fue el barón. Toneri nunca llegará a saber si nos hemos quedado fuera o no.

El que los otros se mostraran de acuerdo con vigorosos gruñidos y asentimientos de cabeza hizo vacilar al hombre que los mandaba. El frío también estaba empezando a irritarlo. Su inquietud había ido creciendo poco, porque al principio había estado firmemente convencido de que el barón de Uchiha no se diferenciaba en nada de los demás hombres. Había estado seguro de que a aquellas alturas ya se habría derrumbado y ahora estaría gritando atormentadamente. La arrogancia de aquel hombre lo llenaba de furia. ¡Por Dios, pero si parecían aburrirlo con su presencia!

Se vio obligado a admitir que había subestimado a su oponente. La admisión, que no le resultaba nada fácil, hizo que la rabia se adueñara de él. Sus propios pies, protegidos de aquel clima terrible por gruesas botas, aun así ya estaban aullando de agonía y sin embargo el barón Sasuke se hallaba descalzo y no se había movido ni cambiado de postura desde que lo ataron al poste. Quizá sí que hubiese algo de verdad en los relatos.

Maldiciendo su supersticiosa naturaleza, ordenó a sus hombres que se retiraran al interior. Cuando el último de ellos se hubo marchado, el vasallo de Toneri comprobó que la cuerda estuviera bien tirante y luego fue hacia su cautivo para plantarse delante de él.

—Dicen que eres tan astuto como un lobo, pero no eres más que un hombre y no tardarás en morir como uno. Toneri no quiere que haya heridas de cuchillo recientes sobre tu persona. Cuando llegue la mañana, llevaremos tu cuerpo a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Nadie podrá demostrar que fue Toneri quien estuvo detrás de esto. —El hombre pronunció aquellas palabras en un tono burlonamente despectivo, sintiéndose lleno de furia al ver que su cautivo ni siquiera se dignaba bajar la mirada hacia él y luego añadió—: Si me fuera posible hacer las cosas a mi manera, te sacaría el corazón y terminaría antes —añadió y luego acumuló saliva dentro de su boca para arrojarla a la cara del guerrero, esperando que aquel nuevo insulto por fin se ganaría alguna clase de reacción.

Y entonces el cautivo bajó lentamente la mirada hacia él. Los ojos del barón de Uchiha se encontraron con los de su enemigo. Lo que el hombre que mandaba a los soldados vio en ellos hizo que tragara saliva ruidosamente mientras se apresuraba a retroceder asustado. Hizo la señal de la cruz, en un insignificante esfuerzo por mantener alejada la oscura promesa que había leído en los negros ojos del guerrero y se musitó a sí mismo que él solo estaba cumpliendo con la voluntad de su señor. Y luego corrió hacia la protección del castillo.

Desde las sombras que se extendían junto al muro, Hinata miraba. Dejó que transcurrieran unos cuantos minutos más para estar segura de que ninguno de los soldados de su hermano iba a volver; empleó de la manera más apropiada ese tiempo para rezar pidiendo el valor necesario a fin de que pudiera llegar a ver cómo su plan terminaba felizmente.

Hinata lo estaba arriesgando todo con él. Sabía que no había ninguna otra elección. Ahora ella era la única persona que podía salvar al cautivo. Aceptaba las responsabilidades y las consecuencias de sus actos, sabiendo muy bien que si su acción llegaba a ser descubierta, con toda seguridad significaría su propia muerte.

Le temblaban las manos, pero sus pasos fueron rápidos y decididos. Cuanto más pronto terminara, tanto mejor para la paz de su espíritu. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para empezar a preocuparse por sus acciones una vez que aquel cautivo tan insensato hubiera sido liberado.

Una larga capa negra cubría completamente a Hinata desde la cabeza hasta los pies y el barón no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que la tuvo directamente delante de él. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento apartó la capucha de la cabeza de Hinata y una gran mata de largos cabellos negros cayó hasta detenerse por debajo de los hombros de una esbelta figura. Hinata apartó un mechón de cabellos de su cara y alzó la mirada hacia el cautivo.

Por un instante él pensó que su mente le estaba gastando una mala pasada. Sasuke llegó a sacudir la cabeza en una rápida negativa. Entonces la voz de Hinata llegó hasta él y Sasuke supo que lo que estaba viendo no era ningún fruto de su imaginación.

—Enseguida te habré desatado —le dijo Hinata—. Te ruego que no hagas ningún ruido hasta que nos encontremos lejos de aquí.

El cautivo no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. La voz de su salvadora sonaba tan clara como la más pura de las arpas y era tan irresistiblemente atractiva como uno de los días cálidos del verano. Sasuke cerró los ojos, resistiendo el impulso de reír a carcajadas ante aquel extraño giro de los acontecimientos, mientras pensaba por un instante en lanzar el grito de batalla y poner punto final al engaño; inmediatamente rechazó aquella idea. Su curiosidad era demasiado fuerte. Resolvió que esperaría un poco más, por lo menos hasta que su salvadora hubiera revelado cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

La expresión del cautivo permaneció inescrutable. Guardó silencio mientras la veía sacar una pequeña daga de debajo de su capa. Se encontraba lo bastante cerca de él para que Sasuke pudiera capturarla con sus piernas, que se hallaban libres de ataduras; si las palabras que acababan de salir de sus labios finalmente demostraban ser falsas o su daga iba hacia el corazón del guerrero, entonces él se vería obligado a aplastarla.

Lady Hinata no tenía ninguna idea del peligro que estaba corriendo. Concentrada únicamente en liberar al guerrero de sus ataduras, se acercó un poco más a su costado y dio comienzo a la labor de atravesar la gruesa cuerda con el filo de su daga. Sasuke reparó en que le temblaban las manos y no pudo decidir si era debido al frío o al miedo que sentía.

El olor de las rosas llegó hasta él. Cuando inhaló aquella suave fragancia, Sasuke decidió que lo gélido de la temperatura sin duda le había nublado la mente. Una rosa a mediados del invierno, un ángel dentro de aquella fortaleza del purgatorio... Ninguna de las dos cosas tenía el más mínimo sentido para él y sin embargo aquella joven olía a las flores de la primavera y parecía una visión llegada de los cielos.

Sasuke volvió a sacudir la cabeza. La parte más lógica de su mente sabía con toda exactitud quién era aquella joven. La descripción que le habían dado de ella se correspondía con la realidad en cada uno de sus detalles, pero al mismo tiempo también resultaba engañosa. Se le había dicho que la hermana de Toneri era de estatura mediana y que tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grises apaerlados y que era muy agradable a la vista, recordó que se le había informado también. Ah, decidió entonces, allí radicaba la falsedad. La hermana del diablo no era ni agradable ni bonita, puesto que era realmente magnífica.

Finalmente la cuerda cedió bajo la daga y las manos de Sasuke quedaron liberadas. Permaneció donde estaba, con su expresión bien oculta. La joven volvió a detenerse delante de él y lo obsequió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y arrodillarse sobre el suelo para empezar a recoger las posesiones de Sasuke.

El miedo volvió bastante difícil aquella tarea tan sencilla. La joven se tambaleó apenas volvió a incorporarse, después de lo cual recobró el equilibrio para terminar volviéndose nuevamente hacia él.

—Sígueme, por favor —le dijo a modo de instrucciones.

Él no se movió, sino que siguió donde estaba, observando y esperando.

Hinata frunció el ceño ante el titubeo del guerrero, pensando para sus adentros que sin duda el frío había paralizado su capacidad de pensar. Apretó las prendas de él contra su pecho con una mano, dejando que sus pesadas botas colgaran de las puntas de sus dedos y luego le pasó el otro brazo por la cintura.

—Apóyate en mí —susurró—. Te ayudaré, lo prometo. Pero por favor, ahora tenemos que darnos mucha prisa. - Su mirada estaba vuelta hacia las puertas del castillo y el miedo resonaba en su voz.

Sasuke respondió a la desesperación de la joven. Quiso decirle que no necesitaban esconderse ya que sus hombres estaban escalando los muros en aquel mismo instante, pero enseguida cambió de parecer. Cuanto menos supiera ella, tanto mejor para él cuando llegara el momento.

La joven apenas si le llegaba al hombro a Sasuke, pero aun así trató valientemente de aceptar la carga de una parte de su peso, cogiéndolo del brazo y apresurándose a pasárselo por encima de los hombros.

—Iremos a los alojamientos del sacerdote visitante detrás de la capilla —le dijo en un suave murmullo—. Es el único sitio en el que nunca se les ocurrirá mirar.

El guerrero no prestó demasiada atención a lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Su mirada se hallaba dirigida hacia la parte superior del muro norte. La media luna confería un fantasmagórico resplandor a la débil nevada que estaba cayendo y mostraba a sus soldados mientras estos iban escalando el muro. No se podía escuchar ni un solo sonido mientras sus hombres iban creciendo rápidamente en número a lo largo del camino de madera que discurría por lo alto del muro.

El guerrero asintió con satisfacción. Los soldados de Toneri realmente eran tan estúpidos como su señor. Los rigores del tiempo habían hecho que los guardias de la puerta se retiraran al interior de la fortaleza, con lo cual habían dejado el muro desprotegido y vulnerable. El enemigo había demostrado su debilidad y ahora todos morirían a causa de ella.

Sasuke transfirió un poco más de su peso a la joven para frenar su progreso con aquella nueva carga mientras flexionaba las manos, una y otra vez, intentando disipar el entumecimiento de sus dedos. Apenas si sentía nada en los pies, algo que Sasuke sabía era una mala señal aunque aceptase la realidad de que ahora no se podía hacer nada al respecto.

Entonces oyó un tenue silbido y levantó rápidamente la mano en el aire, dando así la señal de esperar. Bajó la mirada hacia la joven para ver si ella se había apercibido de su acción, manteniendo su otra mano lista para cerrarse rápidamente sobre su boca en el caso de que ella diera la menor indicación de que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero la joven estaba muy ocupada luchando con el peso de él y no parecía haberse dado cuenta del hecho de que se estuviese irrumpiendo en su hogar.

Finalmente llegaron a una estrecha entrada y Hinata, creyendo que el cautivo se encontraba en un estado peligrosamente debilitado, trató de mantenerlo apoyado en el muro de piedra sujetándolo con una mano mientras se esforzaba por abrir la puerta con la otra.

Comprendiendo cuál era su intención, el barón de Uchiha se apoyó de buena gana en el muro y la vio hacer equilibrios con sus prendas mientras luchaba con la cadena helada.

Una vez que hubo conseguido abrir la puerta, la joven cogió de la mano a Sasuke y lo guió apresuradamente a través de la oscuridad. Una corriente de aire helado se arremolinó alrededor de ellos mientras se dirigían hacia una segunda puerta que había al final de un largo y húmedo pasillo. Hinata la abrió sin perder un instante y le hizo señas a Sasuke de que pasara dentro.

La estancia en la que acababan de entrar carecía de ventanas, pero varias velas encendidas dentro de ella proyectaban una cálida claridad sobre el santuario. El aire se hallaba bastante cargado. Una capa de polvo cubría el suelo de madera y gruesas telarañas colgaban del bajo techo, meciéndose lentamente desde las vigas. Varias vestimentas de vivos colores que eran utilizadas por los sacerdotes de visita colgaban de unos cuantos ganchos y un lecho de paja había sido colocado en el centro de la pequeña área, con dos gruesas mantas dobladas junto a él.

Hinata pasó el pestillo de la puerta y suspiró con alivio. Por el momento estaban a salvo. Le señaló el lecho a Sasuke para que tomara asiento en él.

—Cuando vi lo que te estaban haciendo, preparé esta habitación —explicó mientras le entregaba su ropa—. Me llamo Hinata y soy... —Se dispuso a explicar la relación que la unía con su hermano, Toneri y luego se lo pensó mejor—. Me quedaré contigo hasta que empiece a clarear y entonces te enseñaré cómo se puede salir de aquí a través de un pasadizo secreto. Ni siquiera Toneri sabe que existe.

El barón de Uchiha se sentó y dobló las piernas ante él, poniéndose la camisa al tiempo que la escuchaba. Mientras pensaba que el acto de valentía de aquella joven ciertamente le complicaba mucho la vida, se encontró preguntándose cómo reaccionaría ella cuando se diese cuenta de cuál era su verdadero plan y luego decidió que su curso de acción no podía ser alterado.

En cuanto la cota del guerrero volvió a estar cubriendo su enorme pecho, Hinata le envolvió los hombros con una de las mantas y luego se arrodilló ante él. Echándose hacia atrás hasta quedar apoyada en los tacones de sus zapatos, le pidió con una seña que extendiera las piernas. Cuando él hubo satisfecho su deseo, Hinata estudió sus pies con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. El guerrero alargó las manos hacia sus botas, pero Hinata se las detuvo.

—Primero debemos calentarte los pies —explicó.

Hizo una profunda inspiración de aire mientras reflexionaba sobre cuál sería la manera más rápida de devolver la vida a sus famélicos miembros. Su cabeza permanecía inclinada, escudando su rostro de la vigilante mirada del guerrero.

Hinata cogió la segunda manta y empezó a envolverle los pies con ella y después sacudió la cabeza cambiando de parecer. Sin ofrecer una sola palabra de explicación, Hinata extendió la manta encima de las piernas de Sasuke, se quitó la capa y luego fue subiendo lentamente el vestido de color crema que llevaba hasta dejarlo por encima de sus rodillas. La cuerdecilla de cuero trenzado que utilizaba como cinturón de adorno y como vaina para su daga se enganchó en la media túnica verde oscuro que cubría su vestido y Hinata dedicó unos momentos a quitársela, después de lo cual la dejó junto al guerrero.

Su extraña conducta despertó la curiosidad de Sasuke y esperó a que ella le explicara sus acciones. Pero Hinata no dijo una palabra. Tragando aire con otra profunda inspiración, le cogió los pies y, rápidamente, antes de que pudiera pensárselo dos veces, se los metió debajo de la ropa dejándolos extendidos encima del calor de su estómago.

Hinata dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada cuando la piel fría como el hielo de él entró en contacto con el calor de su carne y luego se puso bien el vestido y pasó los brazos por encima de él, estrechando los pies de Sasuke contra ella. Sus hombros empezaron a temblar y el guerrero sintió como si Hinata estuviera extrayendo todo el frío de su cuerpo para introducirlo en el suyo.

Era el acto más desprovisto de egoísmo que él hubiera presenciado jamás.

La sensibilidad fue regresando rápidamente a sus pies. Sasuke sintió como si un millar de dagas se clavaran en las plantas de sus pies, ardiendo con una intensidad que encontró difícil dejar de lado. Trató de cambiar de postura, pero Hinata no lo permitió y aumentó la presión con una fuerza sorprendente.

—Si hay dolor, es buena señal —le dijo, hablando en un tono tan bajo que su voz solo era un murmullo apagado—. No tardará en pasar. Además, tienes mucha suerte por sentir algo —añadió.

La censura que había en su tono sorprendió a Sasuke y su reacción consistió en alzar una ceja. Hinata estaba levantando la mirada en ese preciso instante y tuvo tiempo de entrever su expresión. Se apresuró a explicarse.

—Si no hubieras actuado de manera tan descuidada, ahora no te encontrarías en esta situación —le dijo—. Solo espero que hayas aprendido bien la lección. No seré capaz de salvarte una segunda vez.

Hinata había suavizado su tono. Incluso trató de sonreírle, pero fue un pobre esfuerzo en el mejor de los casos.

—Ya sé que creías que Toneri actuaría con honor —siguió diciendo—. Ese fue tu gran error. Toneri no sabe lo que es el honor. Acuérdate de eso en el futuro y quizá vivas para ver otro año.

Luego bajó la vista y pensó en el elevado precio que pagaría por haber dejado libre al enemigo de su hermano. Toneri no necesitaría mucho tiempo para comprender que era ella quien estaba detrás de la huida. Hinata agradeció con una oración que Toneri hubiera salido de la fortaleza, porque su marcha le proporcionaba un tiempo añadido para llevar a cabo su propio plan de huida.

En primer lugar, había que ocuparse del barón de Uchiha. Una vez que él estuviera siguiendo su camino lejos de allí, Hinata podría preocuparse por las repercusiones de su osado acto. Estaba decidida a no pensar en ello ahora.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —susurró, permitiendo que toda la agonía y la desesperación que estaba sintiendo resonaran en su voz.

El barón de Uchiha no respondió a ninguna de las observaciones de Hinata y ella no ofreció ninguna explicación adicional. El silencio fue prolongándose gradualmente entre ellos como un abismo que va creciendo poco a poco. Hinata deseó que él le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, para aliviar la incomodidad que sentía. Tener los pies del guerrero anidando junto a ella de una manera tan íntima resultaba bastante embarazoso y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que bastaría con que él hiciera el menor movimiento con los dedos de los pies para que estos le rozaran la parte inferior de los senos. El pensarlo hizo que se sonrojara, y se arriesgó a lanzar otra rápida mirada hacia arriba para ver cómo estaba reaccionando el guerrero a su extraño método de tratamiento.

Él estaba esperando a que ella lo mirase y capturó rápidamente la mirada de Hinata sin que necesitara hacer ningún esfuerzo para ello. Pensó que los ojos de aquella joven eran tan bellos como la luna en la más clara de las noches y también se dijo que no se parecía en nada a su hermano. Se advirtió a sí mismo de que las apariencias no significaban nada, en el mismo instante en que sentía cómo empezaba a quedar fascinado por la embrujadora inocencia de la mirada de Hinata. Luego tuvo que recordarse que ella era la hermana de su enemigo, nada más y nada menos que eso. Hermosa o no, aquella joven era su peón, la celada con la cual pretendía capturar al demonio.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos y pensó que eran tan negros y fríos como una de sus dagas. El rostro del guerrero parecía haber sido tallado en piedra, porque no había absolutamente ninguna emoción o sentimiento en él.

Sus cabellos lacios eran de un negro tinta y nos los llevaba muy largos, pero eso no suavizaba sus facciones. Su boca transmitía una impresión de dureza y su mentón era demasiado firme; Hinata se fijó en que no había ninguna línea en las comisuras de sus labios. El barón de Uchiha no parecía la clase de hombre que reía o sonreía. No, admitió Hinata con un estremecimiento de aprensión, su aspecto era tan duro e impasible como exigía su posición. Era un guerrero en primer lugar y un barón en segundo y Hinata supuso que no había lugar en su vida para la risa.

De pronto fue consciente de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al barón. No saber lo que estaba pensando la preocupó. Tosió para ocultar su embarazo y pensó en volver a iniciar la conversación. Si él le hablaba, entonces quizá ella no se sentiría tan intimidada por su presencia.

—¿Pensabas enfrentarte a Toneri solo? —preguntó. Esperó su réplica durante largo tiempo y lo continuado de su silencio hizo que terminara suspirando con una súbita molestia. El guerrero estaba demostrando ser tan terco como estúpido, se dijo. Hinata acababa de salvarle la vida y él no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra de gratitud. Sus modales estaban resultando ser tan ásperos como su apariencia y su reputación.

La asustaba. Una vez que hubo admitido aquel hecho ante sí misma, Hinata empezó a irritarse. Se reprochó la manera en que había reaccionado ante el barón de Uchiha, pensando que ahora estaba comportándose de una manera tan estúpida como él. Aquel hombre no había dicho una sola palabra y sin embargo ella temblaba igual que una niña. Era su tamaño, decidió Hinata. Claro, pensó con un asentimiento de cabeza. En aquella pequeña estancia, el barón de Uchiha se alzaba sobre ella abrumándola con su corpulencia.

—Ni se te ocurra volver de nuevo por Toneri —le dijo—. Eso sería otro grave error y puedes estar seguro de que la próxima vez él te matará.

El guerrero no respondió. Luego se movió, apartando lentamente sus pies del calor que les proporcionaba Hinata. Se tomó tiempo para ello, haciendo que sus pies fueran bajando poco a poco y con deliberada provocación por la sensible piel de la parte superior de los muslos de ella.

Hinata siguió arrodillada delante de él, manteniendo los ojos bajos mientras él iba poniéndose las medias y se calzaba las botas.

Cuando el barón hubo concluido su tarea, alzó lentamente el cinturón trenzado que Hinata se había quitado y lo sostuvo delante de ella.

Hinata reaccionó extendiendo instintivamente ambas manos para aceptar su cinturón. Mientras lo hacía sonrió, pensando que aquella acción del guerrero representaba alguna clase de ofrenda de paz y luego esperó a que él le expresara finalmente su gratitud.

Entonces fue cuando el guerrero actuó con la celeridad del rayo. Agarró la mano izquierda de Hinata y ató velozmente el cordoncillo alrededor de su muñeca. Antes de que Hinata tuviera tiempo de pensar en apartarse de él, el guerrero pasó rápidamente el cinturón alrededor de su otra muñeca y le ató una mano a la otra.

Hinata se miró las manos con asombro y luego levantó los ojos hacia él, con la confusión pintada en ellos.

La expresión que había en el rostro de él hizo que un escalofrío de temor descendiera súbitamente por la columna vertebral de Hinata. Sacudió la cabeza, negando lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y entonces el guerrero habló.

—No he venido a por Toneri, Hinata —dijo él

**He venido por ti.**

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**...**

* * *

...

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco? —susurró Hinata con voz llena de asombro.

El barón no le respondió, pero su fruncimiento de ceño sugería que la pregunta no le había gustado nada. Incorporando a Hinata con un rápido tirón, luego tuvo que agarrarla por los hombros para que no perdiese el equilibrio. Sin su ayuda ella hubiese vuelto a quedar postrada de rodillas en el suelo. Hinata se sorprendió al descubrir que las manos del barón de Uchiha sabían ser muy suaves para lo que se hubiese podido esperar de un hombre de su tamaño y aquella pequeña partícula de conocimiento la dejó todavía más confusa de lo que ya estaba.

La treta que el guerrero acababa de emplear con Hinata quedaba más allá de su comprensión. Él era el cautivo y ella su salvadora y no cabía duda de que el barón ya había reparado en aquel hecho, ¿verdad? ¡Pero si Hinata lo había arriesgado todo por él! Santo Dios, le había tocado los pies y se los había calentado; sí, le había dado absolutamente todo aquello que se atrevía a llegar a dar.

El barón de Uchiha, aquel noble súbitamente convertido en bárbaro, se alzaba sobre ella igual que una torre, y en su rostro había una expresión de salvajismo más que acorde con lo gigantesco de sus proporciones. Hinata sintió el poder que irradiaba de él, tan irresistible y abrasador como el contacto de un atizador calentado por las llamas de una chimenea y aunque trató desesperadamente de no encogerse ante la impresionante mirada de los gélidos ojos negros del barón, supo que estaba temblando de una manera lo bastante violenta para que él pudiera darse cuenta de sus estremecimientos.

Sasuke malinterpretó su reacción y se inclinó para recoger su capa. Cuando puso la prenda alrededor de los hombros de Hinata, su mano le rozó la curva de los pechos. Ella pensó que el contacto no había sido intencionado, pero aun así retrocedió instintivamente un paso mientras se apresuraba a sujetar la capa ante ella. El fruncimiento de ceño del barón se volvió más profundo de lo que había sido antes. Cogiéndola de las manos, dio media vuelta y la precedió por el oscuro pasillo, arrastrándola detrás de él.

Hinata tuvo que correr para mantenerse a su altura ya que de lo contrario él la hubiese arrastrado por el suelo.

— ¿Por qué quieres enfrentarte a los hombres de Toneri cuando no hay ninguna necesidad de ello? —le preguntó.

No hubo respuesta por parte del barón, pero eso no disuadió a Hinata. El guerrero estaba yendo hacia su propia muerte y ella se sentía obligada a detenerlo.

—Por favor, barón, no hagas esto —le dijo—. Escúchame. El frío te ha embotado la mente. Te matarán.

Hinata tiró de su captor, resistiéndose enérgicamente y empleando todas sus fuerzas, pero él ni siquiera aflojó el paso.

¿Cómo iba a salvarlo ahora en el nombre de Dios?

Llegaron a la pesada puerta que daba al patio de armas. El barón la abrió con un empujón tan enérgico que las bisagras se desprendieron de sus sujeciones. La puerta quedó convertida en un montón de tablones al estrellarse violentamente contra el muro de piedra. Hinata fue arrastrada a través de la abertura, hacia un viento helado que le abofeteó la cara y se burló de su ferviente convicción de que el hombre al que había desatado hacía menos de una hora había enloquecido. No, el barón no podía estar más cuerdo.

La prueba de su cordura rodeaba a Hinata. Más de cien soldados se alineaban a lo largo del patio interior y había más que ahora estaban llegando a lo alto del muro de piedra después de haberlo escalado rápidamente, todos ellos moviéndose con la celeridad del viento cuando empieza a arreciar y tan silenciosamente como ladrones y con cada uno de ellos luciendo los colores rojo y blanco del barón de Uchiha.

Hinata quedó tan abrumada por aquella súbita visión que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su captor se había detenido a mirar a sus hombres mientras estos iban formando delante de él. Chocó con la espalda del barón y extendió instintivamente las manos para agarrarse a su cota de malla y así recuperar el equilibrio; solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el barón le había atado las manos.

Él no dio la menor indicación de que supiera que ella se encontrase inmóvil detrás de su espalda, agarrándose a su prenda como si de pronto esta se hubiera convertido en su única tabla de salvación. Hinata se dio cuenta de que podía parecer que estaba escondiéndose o, peor aún, que tenía miedo y reaccionó inmediatamente dando un valiente paso hacia un lado para que todos y cada uno de los presentes pudieran verla. Su coronilla llegaba a los hombros del barón. Hinata se quedó inmóvil con los hombros muy erguidos, tratando de igualar la postura desafiante del barón mientras rezaba para que el terror que estaba sintiendo no fuera visible.

¡Dios, qué asustada estaba! A decir verdad, Hinata no le tenía demasiado miedo a la muerte y lo que realmente la aterrorizaba era el acto de morir que precedía a la muerte propiamente dicha. Sí, lo que la hacía sentirse tan mal por dentro era pensar en cuál sería su propia conducta antes de que la sucia acción hubiera llegado a completarse.

¿Tendría una muerte rápida, o le arrancarían la vida muy lentamente? ¿Perdería en el último instante ese dominio de sí misma que tan cuidadosamente había cultivado y se comportaría entonces como una cobarde? Pensarlo la trastornó hasta tal punto que estuvo apunto de gritar, allí y en aquel mismo momento, que quería ser la primera en sentir el contacto de la hoja que traería consigo la muerte. Pero suplicar un final rápido también haría de ella una cobarde, ¿verdad? y entonces la predicción de su hermano se vería cumplida.

El barón de Uchiha no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran los pensamientos que estaban pasando como una exhalación por la mente de su cautiva en aquel instante. Bajando la mirada hacia Hinata, vio lo tranquilo de su expresión y se sintió levemente sorprendido por ella. La veía llena de calma, casi serena y sin embargo él sabía que sus maneras no iban a tardar demasiado en cambiar. Hinata se hallaba apunto de presenciar su venganza, la cual daría comienzo con la destrucción total y absoluta de su hogar. Antes de que dicha venganza hubiera llegado a su fin, sin duda ella ya estaría llorando y rogando merced.

Uno de los soldados llegó corriendo y se detuvo delante del barón. A Hinata le resultó evidente que se hallaba emparentado con su captor ya que tenía el mismo color negro de los cabellos y el mismo porte musculoso, aunque no era ni mucho menos tan alto. El soldado desdeñó a Hinata y se dirigió al hombre que lo mandaba.

— ¿Das la orden, Sasuke, o nos quedamos aquí durante toda la noche? —le preguntó.

Así que el barón se llamaba Sasuke. Por extraño que pudiese parecer, el oír su nombre de familia ayudó a mitigar un poco el temor de Hinata. Sasuke... Sí, el nombre pareció hacerlo un poco más humano dentro de su mente.

— ¿Y bien, hermano? —quiso saber el soldado, proporcionando con ello a Hinata tanto el parentesco que los unía como la razón de que el barón estuviese consintiendo una actitud tan insolente por parte de su vasallo.

El soldado, a buen seguro un hermano menor a juzgar por su aspecto juvenil y la falta de cicatrices infligidas por la batalla, se volvió a mirar a Hinata. Sus ojos negros reflejaron el desprecio que le inspiraba. Parecía como si pudiera golpearla en cualquier momento. El enfurecido soldado llegó al extremo de dar un paso atrás, como si deseara interponer un poco más de distancia entre él y la leprosa en que se había convertido Hinata súbitamente.

—Toneri no se encuentra aquí, Shisui —le dijo Sasuke a su hermano.

El comentario del barón fue hecho en un tono tan suave y tranquilo que Hinata enseguida se sintió llena de una nueva esperanza.

— ¿Entonces te irás a casa, milord? —preguntó, volviéndose para alzar la mirada hacia él.

Sasuke no le respondió. Hinata hubiese repetido su pregunta si el vasallo no la hubiera interrumpido gritando una letanía de observaciones terriblemente groseras. Su mirada no se apartó ni un solo instante de ella mientras daba rienda suelta a su decepción. Aunque Hinata no entendió la mayor parte de aquellos soeces comentarios, le bastó con ver la aterradora expresión que había en los ojos de Shisui para saber que eran pecaminosos.

Sasuke se disponía a ordenar a su hermano que pusiera fin de una vez a su rabieta infantil, cuando sintió que Hinata le cogía la mano. Su contacto lo dejó tan asombrado que no supo cómo reaccionar.

Hinata se había pegado a él y Sasuke pudo sentir cómo temblaba, pero cuando se volvió para bajar los ojos hacia ella, vio que parecía tranquila y dueña de sí misma. Estaba mirando fijamente a Shisui. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que su hermano no tenía ni idea de lo aterrador que resultaba para Hinata. A decir verdad, Sasuke dudaba de que eso le hubiese importado mucho a Shisui en el caso de que lo supiera.

De pronto la ira de Shisui irritó a Sasuke. Hinata era su cautiva, no su oponente y cuanto más pronto entendiera Shisui cómo tenía que ser tratada, tanto mejor.

— ¡Basta! —exigió—. Toneri se ha ido. Tus maldiciones no lo traerán de vuelta.

Sasuke apartó súbitamente su mano de la de Hinata. Luego le pasó el brazo por los hombros, casi tirándola al suelo en su apresuramiento y la atrajo hacia su costado. Shisui quedó tan asombrado por aquella evidente exhibición de protección que lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse contemplando a su hermano con la boca abierta.

—Toneri tiene que haber tomado el camino que lleva hacia el sur Shisui porque de lo contrario lo habríais divisado —dijo Sasuke.

Hinata no pudo evitar intervenir.

— ¿Ahora te irás a casa? —preguntó, intentando que su voz no sonara excesivamente deseosa de que así fuera—. Siempre puedes retar a Toneri en otra ocasión —sugirió, esperando que eso aliviara la desilusión que estaban sintiendo los dos hermanos.

Ambos se volvieron a mirarla. Ninguno le respondió, pero la expresión que había en sus caras dejaba muy claro que pensaban que no le regía demasiado bien la cabeza.

El miedo de Hinata empezó a intensificarse de nuevo. La terrible expresión que había en los ojos del barón hizo que casi se le doblaran las rodillas. Bajó rápidamente la vista hasta que se encontró contemplando el pecho del barón, avergonzándose con toda su alma de que estuviera demostrando semejante flaqueza de carácter.

—No soy yo quien ha perdido el juicio —musitó—. Todavía puedes salir de aquí sin que te cojan.

Sasuke hizo como si no hubiera oído su comentario y, agarrándola por las manos atadas, la arrastró hasta el mismo poste del que ella lo había liberado. Hinata, con las piernas debilitadas por el miedo, tropezó en dos ocasiones. Cuando Sasuke finalmente la soltó, Hinata se apoyó en la madera astillada y esperó para ver qué haría a continuación.

El barón la fulminó con una prolongada mirada y Hinata llegó a la conclusión de que aquella mirada era una orden no hablada de que no se moviera de allí. Luego se dio la vuelta hasta que sus hombros le ocultaron a sus soldados. Sus musculosos muslos se hallaban muy separados y sus enormes manos se habían convertido en dos puños firmemente apoyados sobre el ángulo de sus caderas. Era una postura de batalla que desafiaba claramente a su audiencia.

—Nadie va a tocarla. Es mía —resonó entonces la poderosa voz de Sasuke, abatiéndose sobre sus hombres con tanta violencia como las gélidas partículas que se precipitaban sobre ellos desde las alturas.

Hinata se volvió para contemplar la puerta del castillo de Toneri. La voz de Sasuke tenía que haber llegado al interior, alertando a los soldados dormidos. Pero cuando los hombres de Toneri no irrumpieron inmediatamente en el patio, Hinata decidió que el vendaval tenía que haberse llevado consigo la voz del barón de Uchiha.

Sasuke empezó a alejarse de Hinata. Ella extendió la mano y lo agarró por la parte de atrás de su cota. Los eslabones circulares de acero le cortaron los dedos. Hinata torció el gesto en una mueca de dolor, pero no estuvo segura de si su reacción había sido causada por aquellos eslabones que la habían raspado o por la expresión de furia que lucía el rostro del barón de Uchiha cuando se volvió hacia ella. Lo tenía tan cerca que su pecho rozaba el de ella. Hinata se vio obligada a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver su cara.

—No lo entiendes barón —balbuceó—. Bastaría con que te avinieras a razones para que te dieras cuenta de cuán descabellado es este plan.

— ¿Cuán descabellado es mi plan? —repitió Sasuke, sintiéndose lo bastante asombrado por la osada ~ afirmación de Hinata para llegar al extremo de ponerse a aullar. No entendía por qué podía querer saber de qué estaba hablando aquella muchacha, pero el caso era que quería saberlo. ¡Demonios, pero si acababa de insultarlo! Sasuke hubiese matado aun hombre por mucho menos. Con todo, la expresión de inocencia que había en el rostro de Hinata y la sinceridad que impregnaba su voz, indicaban que ella ni siquiera era consciente de la terrible transgresión que acababa de cometer.

Hinata pensó que Sasuke estaba poniendo cara de querer estrangularla y reprimió el impulso de volver a cerrar los ojos contra aquella mirada que tanto la intimidaba.

—Si has venido a por mí, entonces has desperdiciado tu tiempo —dijo.

— ¿Acaso crees que no vales lo suficiente para que seas merecedora de mi atención? — preguntó Sasuke.

—Por supuesto que no valgo lo suficiente para ello. A los ojos de mi hermano yo no tengo valor alguno. Eso es un hecho del que soy muy consciente —añadió, hablando con tal despreocupación que Sasuke supo que creía lo que decía—. Y puedes estar seguro de que esta noche morirás. Sí, te superan en número, al menos cuatro a uno según mis cuentas. Hay una segunda fortaleza en la torre que tenemos debajo, con más de cien soldados que ahora mismo están durmiendo dentro de ella. Esos soldados oirán el ruido del combate. ¿Qué opinas de eso? —preguntó sabiendo que ahora se estaba retorciendo las manos pero sin ser capaz de dejar de hacerlo.

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, contemplándola con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro. Hinata rezó para que aquella información sobre la segunda fortaleza llena de soldados que acababa de compartir con él lo obligara a ver la insensatez de su plan.

Sus oraciones fueron en vano. Cuando el barón reaccionó finalmente, no lo hizo de la manera que Hinata había esperado. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

El gesto enfureció muchísimo a Hinata. Aquel estúpido guerrero estaba claramente resuelto a morir.

—Pensar que darías la espalda a esto fueran cuales fuesen las probabilidades, era una falsa esperanza, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata.

—Lo era —respondió Sasuke. Un cálido destello se infiltró en sus ojos, sorprendiendo a Hinata y luego se esfumó antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de reaccionar. ¿Se estaría riendo de ella el barón?

Hinata no tuvo valor para preguntárselo. Sasuke continuó mirándola fijamente durante otro interminable momento. Luego sacudió la cabeza, dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia el hogar de Toneri. Obviamente acababa de decidir que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo con ella.

No hubo ni la más leve pista acerca de cuál podía ser su intención. De hecho y si uno juzgaba por la apacible expresión de su rostro y la poca prisa que se estaba dando al andar, muy bien hubiese podido estar ejecutando una visita social.

Pero Hinata sabía que no se trataba de eso. Sintiéndose llena de un súbito horror, pensó que iba a vomitar. Pudo sentir cómo la bilis subía por el interior de su cuerpo para ir dejando un sendero abrasador a lo largo de toda su garganta. Comenzó a respirar con una serie de bocanadas entrecortadas y jadeantes mientras se esforzaba frenéticamente por deshacer los nudos que le ataban las manos. El pánico volvió imposible la tarea, porque Hinata acababa de caer en la cuenta de que también había sirvientes durmiendo dentro. Dudaba de que los soldados de Sasuke fueran a limitarse a matar a quienes se enfrentaran a ellos yendo armados. Toneri ciertamente no hubiese hecho tal distinción.

Hinata sabía que no tardaría en morir. El hecho de que fuera la hermana de Toneri ya no podía borrarse. Pero si podía salvar vidas inocentes antes de su propia muerte, ¿no daría ese acto de bondad algún propósito a su existencia? Santo Dios, ¿salvar a una persona no haría que su vida tuviera importancia... para alguien?

Hinata continuó debatiéndose con la cuerda mientras miraba al barón. Cuando este llegó a los escalones y se volvió hacia sus hombres, su verdadero propósito quedó evidenciado. Sí, la expresión que había en su rostro mostraba con toda claridad la furia que sentía.

Sasuke levantó lentamente su espada por encima de su cabeza. Y después su voz resonó con tal fuerza que sin duda tuvo que atravesar los muros de piedra que los rodeaban. Sus palabras llenas de un firme propósito no pudieron estar más claras.

— ¡Que no haya merced!

Los gritos de la batalla torturaban a Hinata. Su mente se imaginaba todo aquello que no podía ver, dejándola atrapada dentro de un purgatorio de pensamientos obscenos. Nunca había presenciado una batalla y solo había oído exageradas historias de astucia y proezas de labios de soldados victoriosos que estaban alardeando de sus triunfos. Pero ninguna de aquellas historias había incluido las descripciones de las muertes y cuando los soldados que combatían unos con otros terminaron llenando el patio, el purgatorio mental de Hinata se convirtió en un infierno viviente, con la sangre de las víctimas transformada en el fuego de la venganza de su captor.

Aunque la superioridad numérica favorecía considerablemente a los hombres de Toneri, Hinata no tardó en darse cuenta de que estos no se hallaban preparados para enfrentarse a los bien adiestrados soldados de Sasuke. Vio cómo uno de los soldados de su hermano alzaba su espada contra el barón de Uchiha y perdía la vida debido a ello y presenció cómo otro aguerrido soldado impulsaba su lanza hacia delante y luego contemplaba con estupefacción cómo la lanza y el brazo eran separados de su cuerpo. Un ensordecedor alarido de agonía siguió a la acometida cuando el soldado se desplomó hacia delante y cayó al suelo, ahora empapado con su propia sangre.

Hinata sintió que se le revolvía el estómago ante todas aquellas atrocidades. Cerró los ojos para no tener que seguir viendo el horror, pero las imágenes continuaron acosándola.

Un muchacho que Hinata pensó podía ser el escudero de Sasuke fue corriendo hacia ella para quedarse a su lado. Tenía el cabello de un castaño intenso y era de estatura mediana; era tan musculoso que a simple vista podía parecer gordo. El muchacho desenvainó una daga y la sostuvo ante él.

Apenas si le prestó atención a Hinata y mantuvo su mirada dirigida hacia Sasuke, pero ella pensó que se había colocado allí para protegerla. Tan solo unos momentos antes había visto cómo Sasuke le hacía una seña al muchacho.

Haciendo un desesperado esfuerzo, Hinata trató de centrar su mirada en el rostro del escudero. El muchacho se mordisqueaba nerviosamente el labio inferior. Hinata no estaba muy segura de si aquella acción era causada por el miedo o por la excitación y entonces el muchacho echó acorrer hacia delante, volviendo a dejarla desasistida.

Volviéndose hacia Sasuke, Hinata vio que había dejado caer su escudo y luego contempló cómo el escudero corría a recuperarlo para su señor.

En su apresuramiento, el muchacho dejó caer su propia daga.

Hinata corrió hacia ella, la recogió del suelo y luego volvió al poste por si se daba el caso de que Sasuke fuera hacia ella. Se arrodilló en el suelo, con su capa ocultando su acción y empezó a cortar la cuerda que le ataba las manos. El acre olor del humo llegó hasta ella. Hinata levantó la vista con el tiempo justo de ver cómo una lengua de fuego estallaba a través de la entrada abierta del castillo. Los sirvientes se mezclaron con los hombres que combatían, intentando ganar su libertad mientras corrían hacia las puertas. El fuego corrió tras ellos, abrasando el aire.

Saito, el primogénito del magistrado sajón y ahora ya un anciano, fue hacia Hinata. Las lágrimas corrían por su curtido rostro y la desesperación había encorvado sus robustos hombros.

—Pensaba que os habían matado, mi señora —susurró mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

El sirviente le quitó la daga de entre los dedos y cortó rápidamente la cuerda con ella. Una vez que hubo quedado libre, Hinata le puso las manos junto a los hombros.

—Sálvate, Saito —le dijo—. Esta no es tu batalla. Corre, aléjate de aquí. Tu familia te necesita.

—Pero vos...

—Vete, antes de que sea demasiado tarde —le imploró Hinata.

Su voz sonó enronquecida por el miedo. Saito era un hombre bueno y temeroso de Dios que había sido muy amable con ella en el pasado. Se hallaba atrapado, al igual que lo estaban los otros sirvientes, por la posición y la herencia, atado por la ley a la tierra de Toneri y por sí solo eso ya era sentencia más que suficiente con la que tener que cargar para un hombre. Dios no podía ser tan cruel como para exigir también su vida.

—Venid conmigo, lady Hinata —le suplicó Saito—. Os esconderé. - Hinata sacudió la cabeza, negándole aquello que le pedía.

—Tienes mejores posibilidades sin mí. El barón de Uchiha iría tras de mí. No discutas, por favor —se apresuró a añadir cuando vio que Saito se disponía a protestar de nuevo—. ¡Vete! —dijo gritando la orden y dándole un énfasis adicional cuando sus manos empujaron los hombros.

—Que el Señor os proteja —murmuró Saito. Le entregó la daga y se volvió para dirigirse hacia las puertas. El anciano apenas se había alejado unos cuantos pasos de su señora cuando fue arrojado al suelo por el hermano de Sasuke. Shisui, en su prisa por atacar a otro de los soldados de Toneri, acababa de chocar accidentalmente con el sirviente. Saito ya había logrado ponerse de rodillas cuando Shisui se volvió súbitamente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que había otro enemigo más a mano que el anterior.

La intención de Shisui no podía estar más clara para Hinata. Gritando una advertencia, se apresuró a colocarse delante de Saito mientras empleaba su cuerpo paca proteger a su sirviente de la hoja de Shisui.

— ¡Hazte a un lado! —gritó Shisui, con la espada levantada.

— ¡No! —Gritó Hinata a su vez—. Tendrás que matarme para llegar hasta él.

Shisui reaccionó de inmediato alzando un poco más su espada, lo que indicaba que eso iba a ser precisamente lo que haría. Su rostro estaba enrojecido por la furia. Hinata pensó que Shisui era más que capaz de matarla sin que luego llegara a padecer ni un solo instante de remordimiento por ello.

Sasuke vio lo que estaba teniendo lugar y corrió inmediatamente hacia Hinata. Todos sabían que Shisui tenía muy mal carácter y a Sasuke le preocupaba que su hermano pudiera hacerle daño a Hinata.

Shisui moriría antes que infringir una orden, pero hermano o no, Sasuke era barón de los feudos de Uchiha y Shisui era su vasallo. Shisui honraría ese vínculo y Sasuke no había podido ser más claro: Hinata le pertenecía. Nadie debía tocarla. Nadie.

Los otros sirvientes, casi treinta en total, también presenciaron lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quienes no se hallaban lo bastante cerca de la libertad se apresuraron a formar un grupo detrás de Saito en busca de protección.

Hinata sostuvo la mirada llena de furia de Shisui con una expresión llena de compostura, mostrando una tranquilidad que desmentía el terremoto que estaba teniendo lugar en su interior.

Sasuke se detuvo junto a su hermano con el tiempo justo de observar la extraña reacción de Hinata. Su cautiva alzó lentamente la mano hacia sus cabellos y luego apartó la espesa masa de cabello del lado de su cuello. Hablando con una voz que no podía estar más llena de calma, sugirió que Shisui hundiera su hoja allí y si tenía la bondad, que fuera lo más rápido posible al hacerlo.

Shisui pareció quedar atónito ante la reacción de Hinata a su baladronada y fue bajando lentamente su espada hasta que la punta ensangrentada quedó dirigida hacia el suelo.

La expresión de Hinata no se alteró mientras dirigía su atención hacia Sasuke.

—¿Es que el odio que sientes por Toneri se extiende a sus sirvientes? —le preguntó— ¿Matas a hombres y mujeres inocentes porque la ley los obliga a servir a mi hermano?

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera articular una respuesta, Hinata le dio la espalda. Luego cogió de la mano a Saito y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—He oído decir que el barón de Uchiha es un hombre de honor. No te apartes de mí. Le haremos frente juntos, mi querido amigo. —Y, volviéndose nuevamente hacia Sasuke, añadió—: y veremos si este noble es un hombre de honor o si no se diferencia en nada de Toneri.

Entonces Hinata fue súbitamente consciente de que sostenía la daga en su otra mano. Escondió la evidencia detrás de su espalda hasta que sintió un súbito desgarrarse en el forro de su capa y luego deslizó el cuchillo dentro de la abertura, rezando para que el dobladillo fuese lo bastante fuerte para poder sostenerlo. A fin de cubrir su acción, gritó:

—¡Toda esta buena gente ha intentado protegerme de mi hermano y moriré antes que ver cómo les pones la mano encima! La elección es tuya.

Cuando respondió a su desafío, la voz de Sasuke estaba llena de desprecio.

—A diferencia de tu hermano yo no hago presa en los débiles —le dijo a Hinata—. Vete anciano y abandona este lugar. Puedes llevarte contigo a los demás.

Los sirvientes se apresuraron a obedecer. Hinata los vio correr hacia las puertas; aquella muestra de compasión por parte del guerrero la sorprendió.

—Y ahora barón tengo una petición más que hacerte —dijo, volviéndose nuevamente hacia Sasuke—. Te ruego que me mates ahora. Ya sé que soy una cobarde al pedirlo, pero la espera se está volviendo insoportable. Haz lo que debas hacer.

Creía que él tenía intención de matarla. Sasuke volvió a sentirse asombrado por sus comentarios y decidió que lady Hinata era la mujer más extraña con la que se había encontrado jamás.

—No voy a matarte Hinata —anunció antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

Una súbita oleada de alivio se enseñoreó de Hinata. Creía que Sasuke le había respondido diciéndole la verdad. Cuando ella le pidió que acabara de una vez con aquella vil acción, él había parecido sentirse tan sorprendido que... Sí, ahora le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Hinata se sintió victoriosa por primera vez en toda su existencia. Le había salvado la vida a Sasuke, y viviría para poder hablar de ello.

La batalla había terminado. Los caballos habían sido liberados de los establos y expulsados detrás de los sirvientes a través de las puertas abiertas unos instantes antes de que nuevas y destructivas llamas devoraran la frágil madera.

Hinata fue incapaz de sentir ni la menor sombra de indignación ante la destrucción del hogar de su hermano. Aquel lugar nunca le había pertenecido a ella. Allí no había recuerdos felices.

No, no tenía manera de sentir indignación. La venganza de Sasuke era el justo castigo a los pecados de su hermano Toneri. Aquella oscura noche se estaba haciendo justicia gracias a la mano de un bárbaro vestido con ropajes de caballero, un radical para la manera de pensar de Hinata, que se atrevía a pasar por alto la fuerte amistad que unía a Toneri con el rey de Inglaterra.

¿Qué le había hecho Toneri al barón de Uchiha para merecer semejante represalia? ¿Y qué precio tendría que pagar Sasuke por su osadía? ¿Exigiría Deidara II, cuando se enterara de aquel ataque, la vida de Sasuke? Sin duda el rey complacería a Toneri si ordenaba semejante acción. Decían que Toneri ejercía un insólito dominio sobre el rey y Hinata había oído decir que eran unos amigos muy especiales. Solo la semana anterior se había enterado de lo que realmente significaban todas las obscenidades murmuradas en voz baja. Marta, que tenía la lengua muy larga y estaba casada con el encargado de los establos, había extraído un gran deleite de revelar la vileza de su relación ya entrada la noche, después de haber bebido demasiados tragos de cerveza.

Hinata no la había creído. Se puso roja y lo negó todo, diciéndole a Marta que Toneri había permanecido soltero porque la dama a la cual entregó su corazón había muerto. Marta se había burlado de la inocencia de Hinata y finalmente terminó obligando a su señora a admitir la posibilidad.

Hasta aquella noche, Hinata no había caído en la cuenta de que algunos hombres podían llegar a actuar muy íntimamente con otros hombres y la revelación de que uno de esos hombres era su hermano y se decía que el otro era el rey de Inglaterra hacía que todo fuera todavía más repulsivo. Su asco se había vuelto físico: Hinata recordaba que había vomitado la cena, lo cual hizo reír de lo lindo a Marta.

—Quemad la capilla.

La orden de Sasuke resonó a través del patio, haciendo que los pensamientos de Hinata volvieran al presente. Recogiéndose las faldas, corrió inmediatamente hacia la iglesia con la esperanza de tener tiempo para sacar de allí sus escasas posesiones antes de que la orden fuera llevada a cabo. Nadie parecía estar prestándole ninguna atención.

Sasuke la interceptó en el preciso instante en que Hinata llegaba a la entrada lateral. El barón de Uchiha dejó caer bruscamente sus manos sobre la pared, impidiéndole el paso a ambos lados. Hinata dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y se volvió para alzar la mirada hacia él.

—No hay ningún lugar en el que puedas esconderte de mí, Hinata. Su voz era suave. Dios, casi parecía aburrido.

—No me escondo de nadie —respondió Hinata, tratando de mantener alejada la ira de su voz.

—Entonces, ¿es que deseas arder con tu capilla? —Le preguntó Sasuke—. O quizá piensas utilizar ese pasadizo secreto del que me hablaste...

—Ninguna de las dos cosas —respondió Hinata—. Todas mis posesiones se encuentran dentro de la iglesia. Me disponía a recogerlas. Dijiste que no ibas a matarme y pensé que podría llevarme mis cosas conmigo.

Como Sasuke no respondió a la explicación que ella acababa de darle, Hinata hizo otro intento. Dar forma aun pensamiento coherente, no obstante, era algo que resultaba muy difícil con Sasuke mirándola tan fijamente.

—No te pediré una montura —le dijo— sino únicamente mis ropas que están detrás del altar.

—¿No me la pedirás? —Sasuke susurró la pregunta. Hinata no supo cómo reaccionar a ella o a la sonrisa que había pasado a dedicarle—. ¿Realmente esperas que me crea que has estado viviendo en la iglesia?

Hinata deseó tener el valor suficiente para decirle que le daba igual lo que él creyera o dejase de creer. ¡Dios, realmente era una cobarde! Pero los muchos años de duras lecciones sobre cómo controlar sus verdaderos sentimientos le fueron de gran utilidad en aquel momento porque le proporcionaron una expresión tranquila, obligando a su ira a hacerse aun lado. De hecho, incluso se las arregló para encogerse de hombros.

Sasuke vio inflamarse la chispa de la ira en el gris de los ojos de su cautiva. Aquella emoción se avenía tan poco con la serena expresión de su rostro y desapareció tan rápidamente, que estuvo convencido de que no la hubiese sorprendido de no haber estado observándola con tanta atención. Para no ser más que una mujer, Hinata sabía controlarse con asombrosa habilidad.

—Respóndeme, Hinata. ¿Deseas que yo crea que has estado viviendo en esta iglesia?

—No he estado viviendo allí —respondió Hinata cuando no pudo seguir soportando la penetrante mirada de Sasuke ni un solo instante más—. Solo escondí allí mis cosas para así poder escapar por la mañana.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de oír. ¿Acaso lo tomaba por loco para pensar que él llegaría a creerse una historia tan descabellada? Ninguna mujer abandonaría las comodidades de su hogar para viajar durante aquellos meses tan duros. ¿Y a dónde quería que creyera que se dirigía?

Tomó la rápida decisión de demostrar la falsedad de la historia de Hinata, solo para ver cuál era su reacción cuando la mentira fuese descubierta.

—Puedes ir a recoger tus cosas —le dijo.

Hinata no iba a discutir su buena fortuna. Creyó que al dar su aprobación, Sasuke también estaba aceptando su propio plan para dejar la fortaleza.

—¿Entonces puedo dejar esta fortaleza?

La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerse. Y Dios, cómo le tembló la voz al hacerla.

—Sí Hinata, dejarás esta fortaleza —convino Sasuke.

Llegó a sonreírle. Aquel súbito cambio en su disposición dejó un poco preocupada a Hinata. Alzó la mirada hacia él, tratando de leerle la mente. Era una empresa de lo más fútil, como comprendió enseguida. Sasuke ocultaba muy bien sus sentimientos, demasiado para que ella pudiera decidir si estaba diciendo la verdad o no.

Pasando por debajo de su brazo, Hinata echó a correr por el pasillo que había en la parte de atrás de la iglesia con Sasuke yendo detrás de ella.

El pequeño saco de arpillera seguía estando donde lo había escondido el día anterior. Hinata lo tomó en sus brazos y luego se volvió para mirar a Sasuke. Se disponía a expresarle su gratitud pero titubeó en cuanto volvió a ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿No me creíste? —preguntó y en su voz había tanta incredulidad como la que se hallaba presente en la expresión de él.

Sasuke le respondió con un fruncimiento de ceño. Luego dio media vuelta y salió de la iglesia andando con paso rápido y decidido. Hinata lo siguió. Ahora sus manos estaban temblando de una manera que era casi violenta en sus intensos estremecimientos. Hinata decidió que solo se trataba del horror de la batalla que había presenciado y que empezaba a surtir efecto. Había visto tanta sangre, tantos muertos... Su estómago y su mente se rebelaban y lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que fuera capaz de mantener la compostura hasta que Sasuke y sus soldados se hubieran ido.

En cuanto salió de la capilla, arrojaron antorchas encendidas al interior de ella. Como osos hambrientos, las llamas devoraron el edificio con una salvaje intensidad.

Hinata estuvo contemplando el fuego durante un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaba agarrando a la mano de Sasuke. Entonces se apartó inmediatamente de él.

Se volvió y vio que habían llevado al patio interior los caballos de los soldados. La mayor parte de los hombres de Sasuke ya habían montado y aguardaban órdenes. En el centro del patio esperaba la más magnífica de las bestias, un enorme corcel blanco casi dos manos más alto que cualquiera de los otros caballos. El escudero de castaños cabellos permanecía inmóvil directamente enfrente del animal, intentando conservar las riendas en sus manos sin que tuviera demasiado éxito en esa labor. Aquel impresionante animal sin duda pertenecía a Sasuke, una bestia adecuada para la estatura y el rango del barón.

Sasuke le señaló el corcel a Hinata, indicándole que debía ir hacia él. Hinata frunció el ceño ante su orden, pero luego echó a andar instintivamente hacia el enorme caballo. Cuanto más cerca estaba de él, más asustada se sentía. Un negro pensamiento fue cristalizando en el rincón más recóndito de su confusa mente.

Santo Dios, no la iban a dejar allí.

Hinata respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Se dijo que estaba demasiado afectada para pensar con claridad. Pues claro que el barón no iba a llevársela consigo. ¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa, cuando ella no era lo bastante importante para tomarse tales molestias? Decidió que aun así necesitaba oír su negativa.

—No pensarás llevarme contigo, ¿verdad? —balbuceó. Su voz sonó claramente enronquecida por la tensión y supo que no había conseguido evitar que el miedo llegase a hacer acto de presencia en ella.

Sasuke fue hacia Hinata. Le cogió el saco y se lo arrojó a su escudero. Entonces Hinata tuvo su respuesta. Alzando la mirada hacia Sasuke, lo vio montar rápidamente y luego tenderle la mano.

Hinata empezó a retroceder. ¡Que Dios la ayudara, pero iba a desafiarlo! Sabía que si intentaba escalar la distancia que la separaba de lo alto de aquel caballo suyo que parecía un demonio, terminaría cubriéndose de oprobio así misma perdiendo el conocimiento o, lo que sería todavía peor, poniéndose a gritar. Si tenía que ser sincera, Hinata creía preferir la muerte a la humillación.

El corcel le daba todavía más miedo que el barón. Hinata se hallaba tristemente falta de educación y no poseía ni una sola de las habilidades básicas que componían el arte de la monta. Recuerdos de unos días en los que ella todavía era muy joven, cuando Toneri había utilizado aquellas escasas lecciones de equitación que llegó a darle como una herramienta más para lograr su sumisión, todavía regresaban a su memoria de vez en cuando. Ahora que ya era toda una mujer, Hinata se daba cuenta de que no había razón alguna para todos esos miedos suyos, pero aun así la niña asustada que había dentro de ella continuaba rebelándose tercamente con un temor tan obstinado como carente de lógica.

Dio otro paso atrás. Entonces sacudió lentamente la cabeza, rechazando la ayuda de Sasuke. Su decisión había sido tomada. Con ello la obligaría a matarla si el barón realmente estaba dispuesto a hacer tal cosa, pero Hinata no iba a subir al corcel.

Sin pensar ni por un solo instante en adónde iba a ir, Hinata dio media vuelta y echó a andar. Temblaba de tal manera que dio varios traspiés. El pánico iba creciendo rápidamente dentro de su ser hasta que terminó viéndose casi cegada por él, pero aun así mantuvo la mirada firmemente dirigida hacia el suelo y continuó andando hacia delante, dando un paso resuelto detrás de otro.

Se detuvo cuando llegó al cuerpo mutilado de uno de los soldados de Toneri. El rostro del hombre se hallaba horriblemente desfigurado. Aquel espectáculo demostró ser el punto más allá del cual Hinata ya no podía seguir adelante. Se quedó inmóvil allí, en el centro de la carnicería, contemplando al soldado muerto hasta que oyó el eco lejano de un grito lleno de agonía. El sonido no podía ser más desgarrador. Hinata se llevó las manos a los oídos para tratar de acallar aquel ruido, pero la acción no sirvió de nada. El horrible sonido siguió y siguió.

Sasuke espoleó a su caballo haciéndolo avanzar en cuanto oyó que Hinata empezaba a gritar. Llegó hasta ella, se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos, levantándola rápidamente del suelo sin que tuviera necesidad de hacer ningún esfuerzo para ello. .

Hinata dejó de gritar en cuanto él la tocó. Sasuke dispuso su gruesa capa hasta que su cautiva quedó completamente cubierta por ella. El rostro de Hinata descansaba sobre los eslabones de acero de su cota, pero aun así Sasuke dedicó tiempo y atención a echar hacia delante unos cuantos pliegues de la capa de ella, de tal manera que su mejilla quedara encima del suave forro de piel de oveja.

Ni por un solo instante le pareció que hubiera nada de extraño en aquel repentino deseo suyo de tratarla con delicadeza. La imagen de Hinata arrodillándose ante él y tomando sus pies casi congelados debajo de su propio vestido para darles calor pasó raudamente ante sus ojos. Aquello había sido un acto de bondad y ahora: Sasuke no podía hacer menos por ella. Después de todo, él era el único responsable de que a Hinata le hubiera causado tal dolor en primer lugar.

Sasuke dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro. Ya estaba hecho. ¡Por todos los infiernos y pensar que además había empezado siendo un plan tan fácil de llevar a cabo! Siempre se podía confiar en una mujer para que lo complicara todo.

Ahora había muchas cosas que tenía que volver a examinar. Aunque el barón sabía que Hinata no era consciente de ello, no cabía duda de que ella lo había complicado todo. Se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que poner un poco de orden en toda aquella confusión. Ahora el plan se había visto alterado tanto si a él le gustaba como si no, porque Sasuke sabía, con una certeza que lo asombraba y lo enfurecía a la vez, que nunca dejaría marchar a Hinata.

Sasuke sujetó a su cautiva con más fuerza y finalmente dio la señal de ponerse en marcha. Se quedó detrás para formar el final del largo cortejo. Cuando el último de sus soldados hubo salido de allí y ya solo se encontraba flanqueado por Shisui y el joven escudero, dedicó unos minutos preciosos a contemplar la destrucción.

Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver claramente el rostro de Sasuke. Este tuvo que sentir cómo ella alzaba la mirada hacia él, porque bajó lentamente la suya hasta que se encontró mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Ojo por ojo Hinata —le dijo.

Hinata esperó a que él le contara algo más, que explicara qué era lo que había hecho su hermano para provocar semejante represalia. Pero Sasuke se limitó a seguir contemplándola en silencio, como si estuviera deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella entendiera. Hinata ya había comprendido que él no iba a ofrecer ninguna excusa para ser tan implacable. Los vencedores no necesitaban justificarse.

Se volvió hacia las ruinas y entonces se acordó de una de las historias que le había contado su tío, el padre Ko, acerca de las guerras púnicas que se libraron en la antigüedad. Había muchas historias que habían ido siendo transmitidas a lo largo del tiempo, la mayoría de las cuales estaban bastante mal vistas por la Santa Iglesia. Pero aun así el padre Ko se las había repetido a Hinata, educándola de la manera más inaceptable posible y, de hecho, de un modo que podía terminar siendo castigado mediante la imposición de una severa disciplina en el caso de que quienes mandaban en la iglesia hubieran llegado a tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo el sacerdote.

La carnicería que acababa de presenciar había hecho que Hinata se acordara de la historia de Cartago. Durante la tercera y última guerra entre dos grandes poderes, los vencedores destruyeron por completo la ciudad en cuanto Cartago hubo caído. Lo que no había sido quemado hasta convertirse en cenizas había sido enterrado debajo del fértil suelo. Ni a una sola piedra se le permitió seguir encima de otra. Como última medida, los campos fueron cubiertos con sal para que nada creciera allí en el futuro.

La historia se repetía aquella noche; ahora tanto Toneri como todo aquello que le pertenecía estaban siendo profanados.

—_Delenda est Carthago _—susurró Hinata para sí misma, repitiendo el juramento hecho hacía ya tanto tiempo por Catón, un tribuno de la antigüedad.

La observación que acababa de hacer Hinata dejó un poco sorprendido a Sasuke, que se preguntó cómo había llegado a adquirir tal conocimiento.

—Cierto, Hinata. Al igual que Cartago, tu hermano debe ser destruido.

—¿Y yo también pertenezco a Tone... a Cartago? —preguntó Hinata, negándose a pronunciar el nombre de su hermano.

—No, Hinata. Tú no perteneces a Cartago.

Hinata asintió y después cerró los ojos, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que quedó apoyada en el pecho de él.

Sasuke utilizó su mano para levantarle la barbilla, obligándola a que volviera a mirarlo.

—No perteneces a Toneri, Hinata —le dijo—. A partir de este momento, me perteneces a mí. ¿Lo has entendido?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke aflojó la presión con que la sujetaba cuando vio lo mucho que la estaba asustando. Siguió contemplándola por un instante y luego muy despacio y, sí, con mucha delicadeza, le cubrió la cara con la capa. Desde su cálido escondite junto a él, Hinata habló en un susurro:

—Me parece que preferiría no pertenecerle a ningún hombre.

Sasuke la oyó. Una lenta sonrisa atravesó su rostro. Lo que quisiera o dejara de querer lady Hinata no significaba absolutamente nada para él. Porque ahora ella le pertenecía, tanto si lo deseaba como si no.

Lady Hinata había sellado su propio destino. Le había calentado los pies.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Fueron hacia el norte, cabalgando sin parar durante el resto de la noche y la mayor parte del día siguiente, deteniéndose solo en un par de ocasiones para dar un respiro a sus caballos de la ardua marcha impuesta por el barón. A Hinata se le permitió disfrutar de unos cuantos momentos de intimidad, pero el hecho de que sus piernas apenas si pudieran sostener su peso convertía la tarea de atender sus necesidades personales en una agotadora prueba; además, antes de que hubiera tenido ocasión de estirar sus músculos que no paraban de protestar, volvía a ser izada al corcel de Sasuke.

Como el hecho de que fuesen muchos les proporcionaba seguridad, Sasuke decidió seguir por el camino principal. Era un pésimo sendero en el mejor de los casos, con mucha espesura y ramas desnudas que convertían la marcha en un continuo reto incluso para el más avezado de los caballeros. Los escudos de los hombres permanecían alzados durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Hinata, sin embargo, se hallaba bien protegida, firmemente circundada como estaba debajo de la capa de Sasuke.

Los soldados contaban con el buen servicio que les prestaba su pesado equipo, salvo los que se tocaban con los cascos cónicos que dejaban la cara al descubierto y cabalgaban con las manos desnudas; gracias a eso el estado de abandono del sendero no tenía más efecto sobre ellos que el de hacerles ir un poco más despacio.

La cruel tortura que supuso aquella cabalgada se prolongó durante casi dos días. Cuando Sasuke anunció que iban a pasar la noche en un claro que había divisado, Hinata ya estaba firmemente convencida de que el barón no era humano. Había oído cómo los hombres se referían a quien los mandaba como un lobo y entendió muy bien aquel odioso paralelismo, porque Sasuke lucía el perfil de esa terrible bestia de presa encima de su blasón blanco y rojo. Aquello la llevó a fantasear que la madre de su captor tenía que haber sido una diablesa surgida del infierno y su padre un enorme y feo lobo y que esa era la única razón por la cual podía llegar a mantener una marcha tan agotadora e inhumana.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron a pasar la noche, Hinata estaba muerta de hambre. Se sentó en un peñasco y contempló cómo los soldados se ocupaban de sus monturas. Esa era la primera preocupación de un noble, decidió Hinata, sabiendo como sabía que un noble perdía toda efectividad sin su corcel. Sí, los caballos estaban primero.

A continuación se encendieron pequeñas hogueras, con de ocho a diez hombres alrededor de cada una de ellas y cuando todos los fuegos hubieron quedado prendidos, hubo al menos treinta hogueras, perfilando todas ellas los cansados hombros de los soldados que al fin estaban listos para descansar. La comida llegó en último lugar, una parca cena consistente en pan duro y queso que había ido poniéndose amarillo. Cuernos llenos de una cerveza que sabía a sal circularon también entre los hombres, pero Hinata se fijó en que los soldados solo bebían una pequeña porción de ella. Pensó que la cautela quizá se hubiera impuesto a su deseo de disfrutar de la bebida, porque seguramente necesitarían encontrarse lo más despejados posible durante aquella noche, acampados como se hallaban en una posición tan vulnerable.

Estaba el siempre presente peligro de las bandas formadas por hombres que, habiendo perdido su hogar, se habían convertido en buitres que esperaban la ocasión de caer sobre quienquiera que fuese más débil que ellos y también estaban las bestias salvajes que recorrían los bosques con una intención muy parecida.

El escudero de Sasuke había recibido la orden de ocuparse de atender las necesidades de Hinata. El muchacho se llamaba Taiki y Hinata enseguida supo por el fruncimiento de su ceño que la labor que le habían asignado no era muy de su agrado.

Lo único que consolaba a Hinata era saber que cada legua que iban avanzando hacia el norte la acercaba una legua más a su propio destino secreto. Antes de que el barón de Uchiha interfiriera con sus planes, ella había estado planeando su propia huida. Iba a ir a la casa de su prima Hanabi en Escocia. Ahora Hinata comprendía lo ingenua que había sido al pensar que sería capaz de llevar a cabo semejante empresa. Sí, ya se había dado cuenta de su locura e incluso admitía que no hubiera llegado a durar más de un día abandonada a sus propios recursos, montando la única yegua del establo de Toneri que no la habría hecho caer de su silla. La yegua, con la grupa bastante caída y ya muy vieja, no hubiese tenido el aguante necesario para semejante viaje. Sin una montura robusta y una ropa adecuada, la huida no habría sido más que una forma de suicidio. Y el mapa que Hinata había dibujado a toda prisa basándose en la memoria llena de huecos de Saito la hubiese hecho ir en círculos.

Aunque admitía que en realidad no era más que un sueño insensato, Hinata decidió que tendría que seguir agarrándose a él. Se aferró a aquel destello de esperanza por la sencilla razón de que era lo único que tenía. Sasuke seguramente vivía lo bastante cerca de la frontera escocesa para que se pudiera llegar hasta ella a pie.

¿Cuánto más lejos podía encontrarse la nueva casa de la prima de Hinata? Quizá incluso podría ir hasta allí andando.

Los obstáculos terminarían venciéndola en el caso de que les permitiera llegar a encontrar un punto de apoyo. Hinata dejó a un lado la razón y se concentró en hacer la lista de todo lo que iba a necesitar. Primero un caballo que pudiera llevarla, luego las provisiones y, en último lugar, la bendición de Dios. Después de habérselo pensado un poco, Hinata decidió que había invertido el orden de importancia y acababa de poner a Dios en el primer lugar de la lista y al caballo en el último cuando vio a Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia el centro del campamento. Santo cielo, ¿acaso no era Sasuke el más grande de todos los obstáculos a los cuales tendría que enfrentarse? Sí, Sasuke, en parte hombre y en parte lobo, sería el obstáculo más difícil de cuantos debería superar.

Sasuke no le había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían salido de la fortaleza de Toneri. Durante ese tiempo Hinata estuvo a punto de enloquecer de preocupación de tanto pensar en aquella apasionada afirmación suya de que ahora le pertenecía. ¿Y qué se suponía que significaba eso exactamente? Deseó haber tenido el valor de exigirle una explicación. Pero ahora el barón se mostraba tan frío y distante con ella que Hinata lo encontraba demasiado aterrador para que se sintiera capaz de acercársele.

Dios, estaba agotada. No podía preocuparse por él ahora. Cuando hubiera descansado, ya encontraría alguna manera de escapar. Ese era el primer deber de una cautiva, ¿no?

Hinata sabía que ella no tenía ninguna experiencia en lo que hacía referencia a tales cuestiones. ¿De qué servía que supiera leer y escribir? Nadie llegaría a saber jamás de aquella insólita habilidad suya, dado que no se consideraba aceptable que una mujer hubiera recibido semejante clase de instrucción. ¡Pero si la mayoría de los nobles ni siquiera eran capaces de escribir sus propios nombres! Confiaban en los clérigos para que se encargaran de desempeñar aquellas tareas tan carentes de significado por ellos.

Hinata no culpaba a su tío de su falta de instrucción. Aquel sacerdote al que siempre había querido tanto se complació en enseñarle todas las historias de la antigüedad. La que contaba las aventuras de Odiseo terminó llegando a ser la favorita de Hinata. El guerrero mitológico se había convertido en su compañero cuando era una jovencita que pasaba todo su tiempo terriblemente asustada. Hinata fingía que Odiseo se encontraba sentado junto a ella durante las largas y oscuras noches, ayudándola a mitigar su miedo de que Toneri viniera y la llevara de regreso a casa.

¡Toneri! Su negro nombre bastaba para hacer que se le formara un nudo en el estómago. Sí, su hermano era la verdadera razón por la que ahora Hinata carecía de todas las habilidades necesarias para la supervivencia. ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de montar a un caballo, por el amor de Dios! De eso también tenía la culpa Toneri. Su hermano la había llevado a cabalgar unas cuantas veces, cuando ella tenía seis años y Hinata todavía recordaba aquellas salidas con tanta claridad como si hubieran tenido lugar el día anterior. ¡Cómo había hecho el ridículo Hinata, o al menos eso era lo que le había gritado Toneri, dando botes sobre la silla igual que si fuera un montón de paja precariamente amarrado a su soporte!

Y en cuanto su hermano se dio cuenta de lo asustada que estaba Hinata, lo que hizo fue atarla a la silla de montar y darle una palmada en la grupa al caballo para que se lanzara en un desenfrenado galope a través de los campos.

El terror de Hinata había excitado a su hermano. Cuando ella finalmente aprendió a ocultar su miedo, Toneri cesó por fin su sádico juego.

Hasta allí donde llegaba su memoria, Hinata siempre había sabido que no les caía nada bien ni a su padre ni a su hermano y había probado todas las maneras que conocía para hacer que la quisieran aunque solo fuese un poquito. Cuando Hinata cumplió ocho años la enviaron con el padre Ko, el hermano pequeño de su madre, para lo que al principio tan solo iba a ser una corta visita y que luego se convirtió en largos años llenos de paz. El padre Ko era el único pariente vivo del lado materno de la familia. El sacerdote hizo cuanto pudo para criarla y le repetía constantemente, hasta que finalmente Hinata casi llegó a creerlo, que eran su padre y su hermano quienes eran unos estúpidos y no ella.

Oh sí, su tío era un hombre muy bueno y cariñoso cuyas amables maneras terminaron pasando a formar parte del carácter de Hinata. El padre Ko le enseñó muchas cosas, ninguna de las cuales era tangible, y la quería tanto como cualquier padre de verdad hubiese podido querer a su hija. Le explicó que Toneri despreciaba a todas las mujeres, pero en eso Hinata no le creyó. A su hermano solo le importaban sus hermanas mayores. Tanto Mei como Tomoyo habían sido enviadas a magníficas mansiones para que fueran adquiriendo la educación apropiada y las dos hermanas contaban con una dote impresionante que aportar al matrimonio, aunque solo Mei había llegado a casarse.

El padre Ko también le había dicho que si el padre de Hinata no quería tener nada que ver con ella eso era porque se parecía demasiado a su madre, una mujer delicada y cariñosa con la que él contrajo matrimonio para luego pasar a convertirse en su enemigo casi tan pronto como se hubieron intercambiado los votos nupciales. Su tío no sabía cuál era la razón por la que el padre de Hinata había cambiado de actitud, pero aun así atribuía la culpa a su alma.

Hinata apenas guardaba ningún recuerdo de los primeros años, aunque una agradable calidez se adueñaba de todo su ser cada vez que se le ocurría pensar en su madre. Por aquel entonces Toneri no había estado allí demasiado a menudo para poder burlarse de ella y Hinata se encontraba adecuadamente protegida por el amor de su madre.

Toneri era el único que disponía de las respuestas a las preguntas que se hacía Hinata. Su hermano quizá se lo explicaría todo algún día y entonces ella lo entendería. Y con la comprensión llegaría la curación, ¿verdad?

Dios, decidió Hinata, debía de apartar de su cabeza todos estos pensamientos tan sombríos. Se dejó resbalar desde lo alto del peñasco y fue a dar un paseo por el campamento, bien alejada de los hombres.

Cuando dio media vuelta y entró en el denso bosque, nadie la siguió y eso permitió que Hinata pudiera ocuparse de dar satisfacción a las exigencias de su cuerpo. Ya estaba regresando por donde había venido cuando vio un pequeño arroyo. La superficie de las aguas se había helado, pero Hinata utilizó una rama para romper el hielo. Arrodillándose junto al arroyo, se lavó las manos y la cara. Las aguas del arroyo estaban lo bastante heladas para arrugarle las yemas de los dedos, pero aquel líquido cristalino sabía maravillosamente.

Entonces Hinata sintió que alguien acababa de detenerse detrás de ella. Se volvió con tal rapidez que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Era Sasuke alzándose sobre ella.

—Ven Hinata —le dijo—. Es hora de descansar.

No le dio tiempo a que respondiera a su orden, sino que se inclinó sobre ella y la puso en pie. Su callosa mano era tan grande que rodeó las suyas. La presa de Sasuke era firme, pero su contacto era suave y no la soltó hasta que hubieron llegado a la abertura de su tienda, una estructura de extraño aspecto consistente en pieles de animales salvajes que formaban una cúpula gracias a las gruesas y rígidas ramas que las sostenían. Las pieles mantendrían a raya el viento que ya estaba empezando a arreciar. Otra piel gris había sido extendida encima del suelo dentro de la tienda, con la obvia intención de que fuera utilizada como catre. El resplandor de la hoguera más próxima proyectaba sombras que bailaban sobre las pieles, haciendo que la tienda pareciese cálida e invitadora.

Sasuke le indicó con una seña que entrara. Hinata se apresuró a obedecerle, pero una vez dentro de la tienda descubrió que no lograba estarse quieta. Las pieles de animal habían absorbido una gran parte de la humedad del suelo y Hinata se sintió como si la hubieran acostado encima de un enorme bloque de hielo.

Sasuke se había quedado inmóvil con los brazos cruzados delante de su enorme pecho y la contemplaba mientras ella trataba de ponerse cómoda. Hinata mantuvo el rostro impasible, jurándose que moriría antes que ofrecerle una sola palabra de queja a Sasuke.

De pronto él volvió a incorporarla con un brusco tirón, faltando muy poco para que derribara la tienda en su apresuramiento. Quitándole la capa de los hombros, Sasuke hincó una rodilla en el suelo y extendió la prenda encima de las pieles de animal.

Hinata no entendía cuál podía ser su intención. Había pensado que la tienda era únicamente para ella, pero acto seguido Sasuke se acomodó en el interior y, estirándose cuan largo era, ocupó la mayor parte del espacio. Hinata empezó a volverse, enfurecida ante la manera en que él había reclamado su capa para su propia comodidad. ¿Por qué no se había limitado a dejarla en la fortaleza de Toneri si tenía intención de hacerla morir de frío, en vez de arrastrarla consigo a través de medio mundo?

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de soltar una exclamación ahogada, porque Sasuke la atrapó con la celeridad del rayo. Hinata cayó encima de él y dejó escapar un gemido de protesta. Apenas había conseguido meterse dentro del pecho un poco de aire fresco y una nueva ofensa antes de que Sasuke se volviera sobre su costado, llevándosela con él. Luego extendió su capa por encima de los dos, dejando atrapada a Hinata dentro de su abrazo. Su cara había quedado vuelta hacia arriba junto a la base del cuello de Sasuke y su coronilla se encontraba justo debajo de la barbilla de este.

Hinata, horrorizada ante una posición tan íntima, trató de apartarse. Empleó hasta el último gramo de energía que poseía, pero la presión de Sasuke era demasiado fuerte para que pudiera romperla.

—No puedo respirar —musitó junto al cuello de Sasuke.

—Sí que puedes —respondió él.

Hinata creyó oír diversión en su voz. Eso la enfureció casi tanto como lo arrogante de su actitud. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decidir si ella podía respirar o no?

Hinata estaba demasiado irritada para que le fuera posible tener miedo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que sus manos seguían libres de ataduras y empezó a darle manotazos en los hombros a Sasuke hasta que le ardieron las palmas. Sasuke se había quitado la cota antes de entrar en la tienda, por lo que ahora su pecho solo se hallaba cubierto por una camisa de algodón. La delgada tela quedaba tensamente estirada sobre sus anchos hombros, perfilando los gruesos músculos. Hinata podía sentir la fortaleza que irradiaba su cuerpo a través de la suavidad del algodón. ¡Dios, no había ni un solo gramo de grasa que agarrar y pellizcar! La piel de Sasuke era tan inflexible como su tozuda naturaleza.

Y sin embargo, había una diferencia muy clara. El pecho de Sasuke en contacto con su mejilla era una presencia cálida, casi caliente y terriblemente invitadora en lo referente a acurrucarse junto a él. Además olía muy bien, a cuero y masculinidad y Hinata no pudo evitar reaccionar. Estaba agotada. Sí, esa era la razón por la que la proximidad de Sasuke estaba teniendo un efecto tan inquietante sobre ella. ¡Pero si el corazón le latía a toda velocidad!

El aliento de Sasuke le calentaba el cuello, reconfortándola. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera sintiendo aquello? Hinata estaba tan confusa que ya nada parecía tener sentido para ella. Sacudió la cabeza, decidida a quitarse de encima aquella sensación de somnolencia que estaba invadiendo sus buenas intenciones y luego cerró las manos sobre la camisa de Sasuke y empezó a tirar de ella.

Sasuke ya debía de haberse hartado de que no parara de debatirse. Hinata lo oyó suspirar unos instantes antes de que terminara cogiéndole las manos y se las metiera debajo de la camisa, haciendo que las palmas de estas quedaran planas encima del pecho. La ligera capa de vello que cubría la cálida piel de Sasuke hizo que Hinata sintiera un suave cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos.

Hinata se preguntó cómo era posible que estuviera sintiendo tanto calor cuando fuera hacía tanto frío. La proximidad de Sasuke era como un tirón erótico y sensual que pesara sobre sus sentidos, inundándola con unas sensaciones que Hinata nunca había sabido pudiera llegar a poseer. Sí, aquello era erótico, lo cual sin lugar a dudas lo volvía también pecaminoso y obsceno, porque la pelvis de Sasuke se hallaba comprimida contra la unión de las piernas de Hinata. Ahora Hinata podía sentir la dureza de Sasuke precisamente allí, íntimamente anidada junto a ella. El camisón que llevaba puesto estaba demostrando ser una protección totalmente inadecuada contra la virilidad de Sasuke y la falta de experiencia de Hinata en lo tocante a aquellas cuestiones no le proporcionaba ninguna clase de protección contra las extrañas sensaciones, capaces de dejarla totalmente perpleja, que le estaba provocando aquella situación. ¿Por qué no se sentía asqueada por el contacto de Sasuke? Lo cierto era que Hinata no se sentía asqueada, sino únicamente falta de aliento.

Entonces un pensamiento espantoso se infiltró en la mente de Hinata e hizo que exhalara un jadeo de horror. ¿No era precisamente aquella la postura que adoptaba un hombre cuando se acoplaba con una mujer? Hinata estuvo dando vueltas a aquel pensamiento durante unos momentos interminables y luego se apresuró a descartar ese temor. Recordaba que la mujer tenía que estar acostada sobre la espalda y aunque no estaba muy segura de cuál era la manera exacta en que se hacía aquello, no creía que estuviese corriendo un auténtico peligro. En una ocasión había oído a Marta mientras hablaba con las otras sirvientas durante una visita y recordaba que aquella mujer tan tosca siempre daba comienzo a cada una de las salaces aventuras que relataba con la observación de que ella había estado acostada sobre la espalda. Sí, recordó Hinata con un intenso alivio, Marta había sido muy precisa. «Tumbada sobre la espalda estaba yo», empezaba siempre. Ahora Hinata lamentaba no haberse quedado a escuchar el resto de las atrevidas historias de aquella mujer.

¡Dios, esa era otra de las áreas de su educación que habían sido lamentablemente descuidadas! Entonces Hinata se enfadó muchísimo, porque una dama decente no hubiese tenido que verse obligada a cargar con semejante preocupación.

Todo era culpa de Sasuke, naturalmente. ¿La estaría abrazando de una manera tan íntima, única y exclusivamente para burlarse de ella? Hinata se encontraba lo bastante cerca de él para que pudiese sentir la fuerza de sus robustos músculos. Si quería, Sasuke podía llegar a aplastarla. Hinata se estremeció ante semejante imagen y cesó inmediatamente en sus esfuerzos. No quería provocar al bárbaro. Al menos ahora, la nueva posición de sus manos le protegía los pechos y Hinata agradeció que así fuera. Su gratitud tuvo una vida muy corta, sin embargo, porque tan pronto como acababa de pensar que en el fondo debía agradecer esa pequeña merced, Sasuke cambió de postura y entonces los pechos de Hinata quedaron pegados a él. Sus pezones se endurecieron, avergonzándola todavía más.

De pronto Sasuke volvió a moverse.

—¿Qué diablos...? —dijo, rugiendo la pregunta inacabada junto a la oreja de Hinata. Ella no supo qué era lo que había provocado aquel estallido por parte de él, solo que iba a estar sorda durante el resto de su vida.

Cuando Sasuke dio un brinco, mascullando un juramento que ella no pudo evitar oír, Hinata se apresuró a apartarse. Miró a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo. Su captor se había incorporado sobre un codo y estaba buscando algo debajo de él.

Entonces y precisamente en el mismo instante en que la mano de Sasuke levantaba el arma, Hinata se acordó de la daga perteneciente al escudero que ella había escondido antes en el forro de su capa. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hinata quedó tan sorprendida por aquella sonrisa tan llena de espontaneidad que poco faltó para que llegara a devolvérsela. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de Sasuke no terminaba de extenderse por completo hasta sus ojos y decidió que sería mejor no sonreír después de todo.

—Para ser una criatura tan tímida estás demostrando tener muchos recursos Hinata —le dijo Sasuke.

Su voz no había podido ser más dulce y suave. ¿Acababa de elogiarla o se estaba burlando de ella? Hinata no sabía qué pensar, por lo que decidió no contarle que se había olvidado de la existencia del arma. Si llegaba a admitir aquella verdad ante Sasuke, entonces no cabía duda de que él la tomaría por una estúpida.

—Fuiste tú quien me capturó —le recordó—. Si he demostrado tener recursos, es únicamente porque el honor me obliga a escapar. Tal es el deber de una cautiva.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Te ofende mi honestidad, milord? —Le preguntó Hinata—. Entonces quizá sería mejor que no te dirigiera la palabra. Ahora me gustaría dormir. Y voy a tratar de olvidar incluso el hecho de que estés aquí.

Para demostrar que había hablado en serio Hinata cerró los ojos.

—Ven aquí, Hinata.

Aquella orden pronunciada en un tono tan suave hizo que un escalofrío de miedo descendiera rápidamente por la espalda de Hinata y un nudo de tensión cobró forma dentro de su estómago. Sasuke lo estaba volviendo a hacer, decidió, porque conseguía asustarla hasta tal punto que no podía ni respirar. Y Hinata ya se estaba hartando de todo aquello. No creía que pudiera quedarle mucho miedo dentro. Abrió los ojos para mirar a Sasuke y cuando vio que ahora la daga estaba apuntando en su dirección, se dio cuenta de que pensándolo bien todavía le quedaba una reserva de miedo después de todo.

Qué cobarde soy, pensó mientras se iba acercando lentamente a él. Finalmente se tendió sobre el costado, vuelta de cara hacia él y a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

—Ya está. ¿Satisfecho? —preguntó.

Un instante después supuso que él no se sentía nada satisfecho cuando se encontró yaciendo sobre la espalda, con Sasuke alzándose encima de ella. Hinata lo tenía tan cerca que podía ver los puntitos rojos que relucían dentro del negro de sus ojos.

Hinata había oído decir que se suponía que los ojos reflejaban los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente, pero ni aun así pudo saber qué era lo que estaba pensando Sasuke. Eso la preocupó.

Sasuke observó a Hinata. La confusión de emociones que ella le estaba mostrando sin querer lo divertía al mismo tiempo que lo irritaba. Sabía que Hinata le tenía mucho miedo y sin embargo no lloraba ni le suplicaba. ¡Y qué hermosa era, santo Dios! Una salpicadura de pecas plateadas cubría el puente de su nariz. Sasuke encontró de lo más atractivo aquel pequeño defecto. Su boca también era atractiva. Sasuke se preguntó a qué sabría aquella boca y enseguida pudo sentir cómo empezaba a enardecerse solo de pensarlo.

—¿Vas a pasarte toda la noche mirándome? —le preguntó Hinata.

—Quizá lo haga —respondió Sasuke—. Si, deseo hacerlo —añadió sonriendo ante la manera en que ella intentó no fruncir el ceño ante su respuesta.

—Entonces yo tendré que estar mirándote durante toda la noche —respondió Hinata.

—¿Y a qué se debe eso, Hinata? —le preguntó él con dulzura.

—Si piensas que vas a poder aprovecharte de mí mientras duermo barón, estás muy equivocado. - Se la veía muy indignada.

—¿Y cómo voy a aprovecharme de ti, Hinata?

Ahora él le estaba sonriendo y en esta ocasión sí que se trataba de una auténtica sonrisa porque se reflejaba en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Hinata deseó haber guardado silencio. ¡Dios, pero si ahora era ella misma la que le estaba metiendo ideas obscenas en la cabeza!

—Preferiría no hablar de esa cuestión —logró balbucear finalmente—. Sí, olvida lo que he dicho, te lo ruego.

—Pero es que no quiero olvidarlo. ¿Piensas que esta noche voy a satisfacer mi lujuria y que te tomaré mientras descansas?

Sasuke bajó la cabeza hasta que esta se encontró a un hálito escaso de distancia del rostro de Hinata. Le complació ver cómo se sonrojaba ella e incluso llegó al extremo de expresar su aprobación con un gruñido.

Hinata permanecía tan inmóvil como una cierva atrapada por sus propias preocupaciones.

—No me tocarás —balbuceó súbitamente—. Tienes que estar demasiado cansado para que te resulte posible pensar en tales cosas... y además hemos acampado en un claro... No, no me tocarás —concluyó.

—Quizá.

¿Y qué podía significar aquello exactamente? Hinata vio el brillo misterioso que relucía en los ojos de Sasuke. ¿Estaría extrayendo un auténtico placer de la obvia inquietud que sentía ella?

Decidió que no iba a consentir que Sasuke se aprovechara de ella sin que antes hubiese una buena pelea. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, lo golpeó, dirigiendo su puño justo debajo de su ojo derecho. El puñetazo dio de lleno en el blanco escogido, pero Hinata pensó que ella había recibido más dolor del que recibió él. En cualquier caso fue Hinata la que gritó de dolor, porque Sasuke ni siquiera llegó a pestañear. ¡Dios, ella probablemente se había roto la mano y todo para nada!

—Estás hecho de piedra —musitó Hinata.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Sasuke en un tono lleno de curiosidad.

—Para hacerte saber que lucharé contigo hasta la muerte si intentas forzarme — balbuceó Hinata. Le había parecido que era un discurso muy valiente, pero la fuerza que pudiesen haber tenido sus palabras quedó arruinada por el temblor de su voz. Suspiró, sintiéndose muy desanimada.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

—¿Hasta la muerte Hinata? —le preguntó después.

Basándose en la expresión realmente horrible que acababa de aparecer en el rostro de él, Hinata decidió que la idea le resultaba muy agradable.

—Te apresuras demasiado a sacar conclusiones —comentó Sasuke—. Eso es un defecto.

—Me has amenazado —contraatacó Hinata—. Eso es un defecto todavía mayor.

—No —arguyó él—. Fuiste tú la que lo sugirió.

—Soy la hermana de tu enemigo —le recordó Hinata, sintiéndose muy complacida por el fruncimiento de ceño que aquel recordatorio provocó en Sasuke—. No puedes cambiar ese hecho —añadió, por si acaso.

La tensión desapareció inmediatamente de los hombros de Hinata. Hubiese debido pensar antes en aquel argumento.

—Pero con los ojos cerrados yo no sabré si eres la hermana de Toneri o no — dijo Sasuke—. Se rumorea que vivías con un sacerdote expulsado y que jugabas a hacerle de ramera. Más en la oscuridad, eso no me molestaría. Cuando se trata de acostarse con ellas, todas las mujeres son iguales.

Hinata deseó poder volver a golpearlo. Aquellas malvadas murmuraciones la habían indignado hasta tal punto que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Quería gritarle, decirle que el padre Ko se hallaba en muy buenas relaciones con su Dios y su iglesia y que daba la casualidad de que además era su tío. El sacerdote era la única persona a la que Hinata le importaba un poco, la única que la quería. ¿Cómo osaba ensuciar Sasuke la reputación de su tío?

—¿Quién te ha contado esas historias? —preguntó, con la voz convertida en un murmullo enronquecido.

Sasuke ya había podido ver hasta qué punto la herían sus palabras. Entonces supo que todas las historias eran justo lo que él había sospechado que eran, meras falsedades. Hinata no podía ocultarle su dolor. Además, él ya había reconocido su inocencia.

Sus palabras llenas de malicia la habían dejado hecha pedazos.

—¿Piensas que voy a tratar de convencerte de que las murmuraciones que has oído acerca de mí no son ciertas? —Le preguntó Hinata—. Bueno barón, pues entonces reflexiona otra vez. Cree lo que quieras. Si piensas que soy una ramera, entonces ramera soy.

Su arranque de cólera no pudo ser más vehemente; era la primera exhibición de auténtica ira que Sasuke había presenciado desde que la tomó cautiva. De pronto se encontró sintiéndose fascinado por aquellos increíbles ojos grises que estaban destellando con tal indignación. Sí, no cabía duda de que Hinata era inocente.

Decidió poner fin a su conversación para así ahorrarle nuevas incomodidades a Hinata.

—Duérmete —le ordenó.

—¿Cómo puedo dormir con el miedo que tengo a que te aproveches de mí durante la noche? —preguntó ella.

—¿Realmente piensas que serías capaz de continuar durmiendo mientras yo hacía eso? —preguntó Sasuke en un tono lleno de incredulidad. Por Dios que ella lo había insultado, pero aun así él comprendió que Hinata era demasiado ingenua para saberlo. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza—. Si decido aprovecharme de ti, tal como tú lo describes, te prometo que antes te despertaré. Ahora cierra los ojos y duérmete.

La atrajo hacia sus brazos, obligando a su espalda a que quedara unida a su pecho. El brazo de Sasuke la rodeó de una manera que no podía ser más íntima, reposando sobre la curva de sus pechos. Y después extendió la capa por encima de los dos, resuelto a expulsar a Hinata de su mente.

Decirlo resultó más fácil que hacerlo. El aroma de las rosas seguía envolviéndola, y ahora el cuerpo de Hinata era una suave presencia junto al suyo. Su proximidad resultaba casi embriagadora. Sasuke supo que el sueño tardaría un buen rato en reclamarlo.

—¿Cómo lo llamarías?

La pregunta de Hinata llegó hasta él desde debajo de la capa que los cubría. Su voz sonó un poco ahogada por la tela, pero Sasuke oyó hasta la última palabra de cuanto dijo. Después tuvo que repasar mentalmente toda la conversación que habían mantenido antes de que por fin creyera entender qué era lo que le estaba preguntando Hinata.

—¿Al aprovecharse de ti? —le preguntó, clarificando su pregunta. Un instante después sintió cómo ella asentía con la cabeza.—Violación —dijo Sasuke, musitando aquella palabra tan execrable junto a la coronilla de Hinata.

Hinata se incorporó de golpe, golpeándole el mentón a Sasuke con la cabeza en su apresuramiento. La paciencia de este empezaba a agotarse. Decidió que nunca hubiese debido hablarle.

—Nunca he poseído por la fuerza a ninguna mujer Hinata —le dijo—. Tu virtud está a salvo. Y ahora, duérmete.

—¿Nunca? —dijo Hinata, susurrando su pregunta.

—¡Nunca! —dijo Sasuke, gritando su respuesta.

Hinata lo creyó. Era muy extraño, pero ahora se sentía a salvo y sabía que él no le haría daño mientras durmiera. Su proximidad ya estaba empezando a reconfortarla de nuevo.

El calor de Sasuke no tardó en actuar como una droga que iba adormilándola poco a poco. Se pegó un poco más a él, lo oyó gemir cuando acomodó su espalda junto al cuerpo de Sasuke para estar más cómoda, y se preguntó qué sería lo que lo estaba molestando ahora. Cuando Sasuke la sujetó por las caderas y se las mantuvo inmóviles, Hinata dio por sentado que sus movimientos lo estaban manteniendo despierto.

Los zapatos se le habían caído de los pies, y Hinata los deslizó lentamente entre las pantorrillas de Sasuke para hacerse con un poco más de su calor. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no removerse demasiado por miedo a volver a irritarlo.

El cálido aliento de Sasuke le daba calor en el cuello. Hinata cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sabía que hubiese debido resistir la tentación, pero el calor de Sasuke tiraba de ella al mismo tiempo que iba tranquilizándola. Se acordó de una de sus historias favoritas acerca de Odiseo, aquella que contaba sus aventuras con las sirenas. Sí, el calor de Sasuke parecía estar cortejándola igual que la canción que cantaron aquellas ninfas mitológicas para atraer a Odiseo y sus soldados a una segura destrucción. Odiseo supo ser más listo que las sirenas y metió cera en los oídos de los hombres para acallar aquel irresistible sonido.

Hinata deseó ser tan astuta y llena de recursos como el épico guerrero.

El viento silbaba alrededor de ella gimoteando una triste melodía, pero Hinata se hallaba bien protegida, firmemente estrechada entre los brazos de su captor. Cerró los ojos y entonces aceptó la verdad. La canción de la sirena la había capturado.

Solo despertó una vez durante la noche. Su espalda tenía suficiente calor, pero el pecho y los brazos se le estaban quedando helados. Siempre moviéndose muy despacio para no perturbar el sueño de Sasuke, Hinata se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos. Apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Sasuke para que le sirviera de almohada y deslizó las manos debajo de su camisa.

No estaba completamente despierta y cuando Sasuke empezó a frotarle la frente con el mentón, Hinata suspiró satisfecha y se le pegó un poco más. Las patillas de Sasuke le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás y fue abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Sasuke estaba mirándola fijamente. Su expresión, tan cálida y llena de ternura, había renunciado de pronto a todas las defensas de antes. Pero su boca parecía tener una dura firmeza, y Hinata se preguntó qué sentiría en el caso de que finalmente Sasuke llegara a besarla.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, pero cuando Hinata fue hacia Sasuke, él la recibió a mitad del camino.

Hinata sabía tan bien como él había estado seguro de que sabría. ¡Dios, qué suave e invitadora era! No se hallaba completamente despierta y por consiguiente no se le resistió, aunque debido a eso su boca no se encontraba lo bastante abierta para que él pudiera penetrar en ella. Sasuke resolvió aquel problema rápidamente haciéndole bajar la barbilla con el pulgar, y luego le metió la lengua dentro de la boca antes de que Hinata pudiera adivinar su intención.

Capturó el jadeo ahogado que salió de ella y luego le dio su propio gemido.

Cuando Hinata utilizó tímidamente su propia lengua para acariciar la de él, Sasuke la acostó sobre la espalda y se colocó entre sus piernas. Sus manos le sostuvieron los lados de la cara, manteniéndosela inmóvil para que recibiera su delicada acometida.

Las manos de Hinata se hallaban atrapadas debajo de la camisa de Sasuke. Entonces sus dedos empezaron a acariciarle el pecho, despertando la piel de Sasuke hasta llegar a infundirle una intensa fiebre.

Sasuke quería llegar a conocer todos sus secretos y satisfacer su anhelo allí mismo y en aquel preciso instante, y todo porque Hinata se mostraba tan maravillosamente dispuesta a responder a su presencia.

El beso llegó a volverse tan intenso y abrasador que Hinata supo que corría peligro de perder el control. Su boca se movió una y otra vez sobre la de Hinata para penetrar, tomar y acariciar con su lengua. ¡Dios, era como si nunca pudiera llegar a saciarse de ella!

Fue el beso más increíble que él hubiera experimentado jamás, y Sasuke no le habría puesto fin si de pronto ella no se hubiera puesto a temblar. Un suave gemido escapó de las profundidades de la garganta de Hinata y aquel sonido tan sensual casi consiguió hacerle perder la razón.

Cuando Sasuke se apartó bruscamente de ella, Hinata quedó demasiado atónita para que pudiera reaccionar. Él se quedó inmóvil, yaciendo sobre su espalda con los ojos cerrados, y la única indicación de su beso que llegó a dar fue la de su áspera y entrecortada respiración.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer. ¡Dios, qué avergonzada de sí misma se sentía! ¿Qué extraño impulso se había adueñado de ella? Había actuado de una manera tan licenciosa, tan... plebeya. Y el fruncimiento de ceño que había en el rostro de Sasuke le estaba diciendo que no lo había complacido.

Le entraron ganas de llorar.

— ¿Sasuke? —preguntó, pensando que su voz sonaba como si ya estuviera llorando.

Él no respondió pero su suspiro le dijo que le había oído pronunciar su nombre.

—Lo siento.

Su disculpa dejó tan sorprendido a Sasuke que se volvió sobre el costado para mirarla. El intenso anhelo que ardía dentro de él era desgarrador y no pudo mantener alejado el fruncimiento de ceño de su cara.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —quiso saber, irritándose ante lo áspera que sonó su voz.

Supo que había vuelto a asustarla, porque Hinata enseguida le dio la espalda. Estaba temblando de una manera lo bastante violenta para que Sasuke también se diera cuenta de ello. Se disponía a extender las manos hacia ella para volver a atraerla hacia sus brazos, cuando Hinata le respondió finalmente, diciendo:

—El haberme aprovechado de ti.

Sasuke no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Aquello era la disculpa más ridícula que se le hubiera llegado a dar jamás.

Una lenta sonrisa fue imponiéndose poco a poco al fruncimiento de ceño que había oscurecido su semblante. De pronto le entraron ganas de echarse a reír, y no le habría importado en lo más mínimo ceder también a ese otro impulso de no haber sido por lo condenadamente sincera que había sonado Hinata cuando le habló. Pero su deseo de no herir sus sentimientos contuvo su risa. Sasuke no entendía cuál era la razón que lo impulsaba a querer proteger los sentimientos de Hinata, pero el caso era que estaba allí e iba royéndolo por dentro.

Dejó escapar un prolongado gemido. Hinata lo oyó, y enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que Sasuke estaba profundamente disgustado con ella.

—Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir Sasuke —se apresuró a decirle. Sasuke le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

—Y yo te prometo que volverá a ocurrir Hinata —le dijo entonces. Ella pensó que aquello sonaba como un juramento.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**...**

* * *

**... **

El barón Toneri se encontraba a solo medio día de dura galopada del lugar en el que habían acampado Sasuke y sus soldados. La suerte estaba de su lado, porque pudo cabalgar durante las horas nocturnas bajo la luz de una resplandeciente luna llena. Sus soldados igualaban a los hombres de Sasuke tanto en lealtad como en número, y ni uno solo se había quejado de aquella súbita alteración en sus planes.

Un sirviente que estaba medio loco había ido tras ellos para comunicarles la vil acción de Sasuke. Entonces todos se habían apresurado a regresar a la fortaleza de Toneri. Todos habían presenciado el mensaje dejado en ella por el barón de Uchiha. Sí, todos habían visto los cuerpos mutilados de aquellos soldados a los que se había dejado en la fortaleza para que se encargaran de custodiar los dominios de Toneri. Los hombres se unieron en un clamor de indignación y venganza, y cada uno de ellos juró ser el que mataría a Sasuke.

El hecho de que todos ellos se hubieran unido a Toneri y hubieran actuado traicioneramente con respecto al barón de Uchiha había pasado a quedar ignorado, porque ahora todos se hallaban completamente concentrados en vengar al hombre que los mandaba.

Toneri no había tardado mucho en decidir que iría a por Sasuke. La razón que lo impulsó a tomar tal decisión había sido doble. Por encima de todo, estaba el hecho de saber que su propio plan para destruir al barón de Uchiha mediante el uso de medios que no tenían nada de honorables quedaría desvelado, lo cual haría de Toneri un cobarde al cual ridiculizar dentro de la corte.

Sasuke alertaría a Deidara II y aunque favorecía a Toneri, a pesar de ello el rey se vería obligado a dictar que los dos adversarios libraran un combate a muerte para así poder poner fin de una vez a lo que probablemente él consideraba como una insignificante diferencia de opinión. El rey — al que llamaban Rufus, el Rojo, debido a su rostro rubicundo y lo apasionado de su temperamento— sin duda se sentiría muy irritado por la querella. Toneri también sabía que si tenía que enfrentarse a solas con Sasuke en un campo de batalla, saldría perdedor. El barón de Uchiha era un guerrero invencible que había demostrado sobradamente su capacidad incontables veces. Sí, Sasuke mataría a Toneri tan pronto como se le llegase a dar la ocasión de hacerlo.

Toneri era un hombre que se hallaba dotado de bastantes habilidades, pero estas quedaban limitadas a ciertas áreas que no iban a serle de mucha ayuda contra alguien como Sasuke. Toneri había llegado a convertirse en todo un poder con el cual había que contar dentro de la corte. Interpretaba el papel de una especie de secretario, y eso a pesar del hecho de que no sabía leer o escribir y confiaba todos los asuntos mundanos a los dos sacerdotes que residían en la corte. Cuando el rey recibía, la principal obligación de Toneri consistía en determinar quiénes eran los que tenían asuntos verdaderamente merecedores de que llegasen a ser tratados con el rey, y quienes no los tenían. Aquello había terminado confiriéndole una posición muy poderosa. Toneri era un maestro de la manipulación. Infundía el miedo en aquellos hombres de títulos inferiores al suyo que estaban dispuestos a pagar de buena gana a cambio de tener la oportunidad de hablar con su rey. Toneri allanaba el camino a aquellos hombres que solo pensaban en una cosa, e iba recubriéndose de oro los bolsillos al hacerlo.

Ahora podía perderlo todo si su intento de matar a Sasuke llegara a conocerse.

El hermano de Hinata estaba considerado por todos como un hombre muy apuesto. Tenía los cabellos rubios, tan rubios que parecia platinados con apenas una sombra de ondulación para empañar suavemente su brillo y los ojos de color azul hielo, también era alto, aunque delgado como un junco, con unos labios perfectamente esculpidos. Y cuando sonreía, a las damas de la corte les faltaba muy poco para desmayarse ante él. Las dos hermanas de Toneri, Mei y Tomoyo, compartían el mismo color color de los cabellos y el mismo tono de ojos. Mei y Tomoyo eran casi tan bonitas como hermoso era Toneri, y se hallaban igual de solicitadas que él.

Toneri era conocido como un soltero de lo más disponible y hubiese podido escoger a cualquier mujer en Inglaterra. Pero él no quería tener a cualquier mujer. Quería a Hinata. Su hermanastra era la segunda razón por la que Toneri andaba detrás de Sasuke. Hinata había vuelto a casa y a él hacía tan solo dos meses, y después de haberse olvidado de ella durante la mayor parte de los años en que Hinata estaba creciendo, Toneri había quedado muy impresionado cuando vio los notables cambios que habían tenido lugar en su apariencia. Hinata siempre había sido una niña muy fea a su parecer. Sus grandes ojos gris perla engullían la mayor parte de su cara. Su labio inferior había sido demasiado carnoso y su expresión pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo inmovilizada en el mohín, y además también era lo bastante flaca para que llegase a parecer enfermiza. Sí, Hinata había sido una niña fea y desgarbada, con aquellas piernas suyas tan largas y huesudas que siempre la hacían trastabillar cada vez que intentaba ejecutar una reverencia.

Pero no cabía duda de que Toneri se había equivocado al juzgar su potencial. Durante la infancia nunca había habido nada en el aspecto de Hinata que fuese capaz de sugerir el hecho de que algún día podría llegar a parecerse tanto a su madre. Hinata había pasado de ser una niña de la que uno se avergonzaba a convertirse en toda una belleza, y de hecho ahora era tan hermosa que eclipsaba a sus hermanastras.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que semejante milagro podía llegar a ocurrir? La tímida oruga se había convertido en una magnífica mariposa. Los amigos de Toneri también se habían quedado sin habla cuando vieron a Hinata por primera vez. Morcar, que era el gran confidente de Toneri, incluso había llegado al extremo de suplicar a este que le concediera en matrimonio la mano de Hinata, depositando unas cuantas libras de oro delante de su petición.

Toneri no estaba muy seguro de poder permitir que Hinata terminara en manos de otro hombre. Hinata se parecía tanto a su madre que cuando Toneri la vio por primera vez, la reacción que tuvo ante ella fue de una naturaleza totalmente física. Aquella fue la primera vez en muchos años que Toneri sentía agitarse dentro de él semejante sentimiento por una mujer, y esa novedad surtió un efecto tremendo sobre él. Solo la madre de Hinata había sido capaz de afectarlo de tal manera. ¡Ah, Hikari, el gran amor de su corazón! Ella había echado a perder a Toneri para las demás mujeres. Ahora que no podía tener a Hikari, era como si le hubieran robado todo su carácter. Toneri había creído que su obsesión terminaría llegando a su fin con la muerte de Hikari, y ahora tenía que admitir que todo había sido una vana esperanza. No, la obsesión seguía viviendo. Hinata, su hermanastra, muy bien podía ser su segunda oportunidad de demostrar que era un hombre.

Toneri llevaba una existencia atormentada. No conseguía llegar a decidirse entre su codicia y su lujuria. Quería tener a Hinata para su propio uso, pero también quería el oro que ella traería consigo. Si era lo bastante astuto, pensó, quizá podría tener ambas cosas.

Hinata despertó en la posición más embarazosa posible. Se encontraba encima de Sasuke. Una mejilla descansaba sobre su duro y plano estómago, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las del barón, y sus manos estaban metidas entre los muslos de él.

El estado de adormilamiento en que se hallaba sumida su mente hizo que Hinata no se diera cuenta de una manera inmediata de dónde estaban descansando exactamente sus manos. A Sasuke lo notaba tan caliente, sin embargo... tan duro. ¡Oh, Dios, pero si las manos de Hinata habían encontrado acomodo junto a la más íntima de las partes de Sasuke!

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe. Se tensó junto a su captor, sin atreverse a respirar siquiera. Que esté dormido, rezó frenéticamente mientras iba apartando poco a poco sus manos del calor de Sasuke.

—Así que por fin estás despierta.

Sasuke supo que le había dado un susto cuando la sintió ponerse súbitamente rígida junto a él. Entonces las manos de Hinata se incrustaron violentamente en la unión de sus piernas, y Sasuke reaccionó con un gemido. ¡Demonios, Hinata todavía conseguiría hacer un eunuco de él a la que le diera media oportunidad!

Hinata se volvió de lado, atreviéndose a levantar la vista para lanzar una rápida mirada a Sasuke. Pensó que probablemente hubiese debido disculparse por haberlo golpeado accidentalmente justo en aquel sitio, pero entonces él hubiese sabido que ella era plenamente consciente de dónde habían estado sus manos, ¿verdad?

Oh, cielos, podía sentir cómo empezaba a ruborizarse. Y aquella mañana Sasuke volvía a fruncir el ceño. En cualquier caso no parecía estar dispuesto a escuchar ninguna disculpa que ella pudiera ofrecerle, por lo que Hinata decidió olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

El barón de Uchiha tenía un aspecto realmente feroz. Sí, la barba oscura que había empezado a crecerle realmente hacía que pareciese más un lobo que un hombre, y además la estaba observando con una curiosidad que Hinata encontró muy inquietante. Sus manos seguían abarcándole la espalda. Entonces Hinata se acordó de cómo él le había dado calor durante la noche, cuando hubiese podido hacerle daño con la misma facilidad. Hinata era consciente de que su mente estaba intentando avivar el miedo que le inspiraba Sasuke, pero era lo bastante honesta para admitir que la verdad era realmente todo lo contrario. Oh, Sasuke la asustaba, desde luego, pero no de la misma manera en que lo hacía Toneri.

Ese día era la primera vez en semanas, de hecho desde que había vuelto a la casa de su hermano, en que Hinata no se había despertado sintiendo en su estómago un desagradable nudo producido por el miedo. También conocía la razón de que así fuese: Toneri no se encontraba allí.

Sasuke no se parecía en nada a Toneri. No, un hombre que deseaba infligir la crueldad sin duda no hubiese compartido su calor con ella mientras dormían. Y además Sasuke había hecho honor a su palabra. No se había aprovechado de... ¡Santo Dios, ella lo había besado! Hinata recordó cada fragmento de lo ocurrido con una súbita claridad que le aceleró el pulso.

Hinata estaba segura de que su expresión no revelaba los espantosos pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza, y dio gracias a Dios por el hecho de que hubiera aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos. Aquello era un pequeño consuelo, ¿verdad? Sí, pensó con un leve suspiro, Sasuke no podía saber lo que ella estaba pensando.

Sasuke observaba a Hinata, secretamente divertido por la manera en que ella iba mostrándole una emoción detrás de otra. Sus ojos la delataban. Durante los últimos minutos, Sasuke había visto en ellos miedo, vergüenza y le parecía, también alivio.

El barón de Uchiha era un hombre que había aprendido a encontrar todos los defectos que hubiera en los demás. En tanto que guerrero, el saber qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su oponente hacía que sus propias reacciones fueran más rápidas. Sasuke también había aprendido a descubrir qué era lo que más valoraba su enemigo. Y una vez que lo había descubierto, entonces se lo arrebataba. Era la manera de actuar propia de aquellos que combatían, pero esas lecciones también habían llegado a infiltrarse en sus relaciones personales. Una cosa no podía separarse de la otra.

Y aunque Hinata no fuese consciente de ello, ya le había proporcionado varias pistas muy importantes acerca de su carácter. Hinata era una mujer que valoraba mucho el control. Mantener ocultas sus emociones parecía ser una tarea muy importante para ella. Hinata ya le había revelado que no todas las mujeres se hallaban gobernadas por sus emociones. Solo en una ocasión había mostrado alguna clase de reacción externa, durante la destrucción de su hogar. Entonces había gritado con voz llena de angustia cuando vio el cuerpo mutilado del vasallo de Toneri. Sin embargo, Sasuke dudaba de que Hinata supiera que había llegado a perder el control de sí misma.

Sí, Sasuke estaba descubriendo todos los secretos de Hinata y lo que había averiguado hasta el momento lo tenía perplejo. A decir verdad también lo complacía mucho.

Se apartó de ella, porque de lo contrario el impulso de volver a tomarla en sus brazos y besarla nuevamente habría llegado a hacerse demasiado intenso para que pudiera seguir siendo ignorado. De pronto tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa. No se sentiría tranquilo hasta que tuviera a Hinata bien protegida detrás de los muros de su fortaleza.

Poniéndose en pie, Sasuke se desperezó hasta que hubo despertado todos sus músculos y luego se alejó de Hinata, en lo que a todos los efectos prácticos era borrarla de sus pensamientos. El sol iba subiendo hacia las nubes lechosas que flotaban en el cielo, unas nubes que seguramente impedirían el paso de cualquier calor que pudiese llegar a derretir la escarcha nocturna que cubría el suelo. Había mucho que hacer antes de que hubiera luz suficiente para su viaje. Aunque el nuevo día ya contenía la mordedura del frío, el viento era lo bastante tenue para que Sasuke se sintiera complacido.

Hinata sabía que no tardarían en cabalgar. Se puso los zapatos, sacudió la tierra de su vestido y se envolvió los hombros con la capa. Sabía que estaba hecha un auténtico horror y decidió que tendría que hacer algo.

Fue en busca de Taiki. El escudero estaba preparando el corcel de Sasuke. Hinata le preguntó dónde estaba su bolsa, aunque se mantuvo a una prudente distancia de la gran bestia y tuvo que gritar su pregunta, y luego le expresó profusamente su gratitud al muchacho en cuanto este le arrojó la bolsa.

En un principio solo iba a lavarse el sueño de los ojos pero aquellas aguas cristalinas resultaban demasiado tentadoras. Hinata utilizó el jabón aromático que había metido dentro de su bolsa para darse un rápido baño y luego se cambió de vestimenta.

¡Dios qué frío hacía! Cuando hubo terminado de vestirse, Hinata ya estaba temblando. Llevaba un vestido amarillo pálido que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, encima, una suntuosa media túnica de color dorado hasta las rodillas. Una banda bordada en azul real circundaba las largas mangas de la segunda prenda.

Hinata volvió a guardarlo todo en su bolsa, y después se arrodilló junto al arroyo y empezó a desenredarse el pelo. Ahora que había descansado, y que su mente no se hallaba consumida por el miedo, disponía de mucho tiempo para pensar en su situación. La primera pregunta que debía responder era por qué Sasuke se la había llevado consigo. Le había dicho que ella le pertenecía. Hinata no entendió lo que él había querido decir con semejante observación, pero era demasiado tímida para pedirle que se explicara.

Shisui vino a buscarla. Hinata lo oyó aproximarse y se volvió con el tiempo justo de verlo llegar.

— ¡Es hora de cabalgar! —gritó Shisui. La fuerza de su voz casi la arrojó al agua. Shisui se apresuró a alargar la mano y ponerla en pie de un brusco tirón, con lo que sin darse cuenta la salvó de aquella humillación.

—Todavía he de recogerme los cabellos Shisui. Entonces estaré lista. Y realmente no hace falta que me grites —añadió manteniendo un tono deliberadamente suave—. Lo cierto es que tengo muy buen oído.

— ¿Los cabellos? ¿Todavía tienes que...? —Shisui se había quedado demasiado perplejo para que pudiera seguir hablando y le lanzó una mirada que sugería que Hinata había perdido el juicio—. Eres nuestra cautiva, por el amor de Dios — logró balbucear finalmente.

—Si ya me lo suponía —respondió Hinata hablando en un tono tan sereno como la brisa de la mañana—. Pero ¿eso significa que puedo terminar de arreglarme el pelo antes de que partamos o que no puedo hacerlo?

— ¿Intentas sacarme de quicio o qué pretendes?— gritó Shisui—. Lady Hinata, tu situación ya puede calificarse de muy delicada en el mejor de los casos. ¿Eres demasiado boba para darte cuenta de ello?

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo? —le preguntó—. Gritas cada palabra. ¿Es tu costumbre habitual o es porque soy la hermana de Toneri?

Shisui no respondió inmediatamente pero su cara se volvió de un rojo intenso. Hinata sabía que lo estaba poniendo todavía más furioso. Lo lamentaba pero decidió seguir adelante de todas maneras. Era evidente que Shisui no sabía controlar su carácter y si conseguía espolearlo lo suficiente quizá le diría lo que le iba a ocurrir a ella. Shisui era mucho más fácil de entender que su hermano. Y muchísimo más fácil de manipular si Hinata sabía ser lo bastante astuta.

— ¿Por qué me habéis capturado? —le preguntó a Shisui sin poder contenerse.

Lo directo de la pregunta que acababa de formularle hizo que Shisui torciera el gesto en una mueca de disgusto. No había sido muy astuta después de todo y debido a ello se quedó bastante sorprendida cuando Shisui llegó a responderle.

—Fue tu hermano el que fijó los términos de esta guerra Hinata —le dijo—. Eso es algo que tú sabes muy bien.

—No hay nada que yo sepa lo bastante bien —protestó Hinata—. Explícamelo si tienes la bondad. Me gustaría llegar a entenderlo.

— ¿Por qué te haces la inocente conmigo? —quiso saber Shisui—. Todo el mundo en Inglaterra sabe lo que ha estado pasando durante el último año.

—No todo el mundo Shisui —replicó Hinata—. Tan solo hace dos meses que regresé a la casa de mi hermano. Y pasé muchos años viviendo en un área muy aislada.

—Sí, eso es cierto —se burló Shisui—. Viviendo con tu sacerdote expulsado según tengo entendido.

Hinata pudo sentir cómo su compostura empezaba a resquebrajarse. Ahora quería gritarle a aquel vasallo arrogante. ¿Acaso toda Inglaterra creía en aquel horrible rumor?

—Muy bien —anunció Shisui pareciendo no darse cuenta de la nueva furia que se había adueñado de Hinata—. Te contaré todas las verdades y cuando haya terminado de hacerlo entonces ya no serás capaz de seguir fingiendo. Los soldados de Toneri atacaron dos propiedades que pertenecían a vasallos leales de Sasuke. En cada uno de los ataques tuvo lugar una matanza totalmente innecesaria de mujeres y niños. Los vasallos tampoco recibieron ninguna advertencia previa porque tu hermano fingió que venía en son de amistad hasta que sus hombres estuvieron dentro de las fortalezas.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Hinata—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer Toneri algo semejante? ¿Qué esperaba sacar de ello?

Intentó que no se le notara lo atónita que la habían dejado las palabras de Shisui. Hinata sabía que su hermano era capaz de tales traiciones, pero aun así no podía entender el motivo.

—Sin duda Toneri tenía que saber que siendo el señor de esas tierras, Sasuke respondería de alguna manera —siguió diciendo.—Sí Hinata y esa era precisamente su esperanza. Toneri ha estado intentando matar a Sasuke —añadió con una obscena carcajada—. Tu hermano está hambriento de poder. Solo hay un hombre al que deba temer en toda Inglaterra y ese hombre es Sasuke. Están igualados en el poder. Todos saben que Toneri puede hacerse escuchar por el rey, cierto, pero los soldados de Sasuke son los mejores guerreros del mundo. El rey valora la lealtad de mi hermano tanto como valora la amistad de Toneri.

— ¿El rey permitió esa traición? —preguntó Hinata.

—Deidara se niega a actuar sin pruebas —respondió Shisui y su voz reflejó el disgusto que sentía—. No defiende ni a Toneri ni a Sasuke. Una cosa sí que puedo prometeros, lady Hinata: cuando nuestro rey regrese de Normandía ya no podrá seguir rehuyendo el problema por más tiempo.

—¿Entonces Sasuke no ha podido actuar en el nombre de sus vasallos? —preguntó Hinata—. ¿Es esa la razón por la que fue destruido el hogar de mi hermano?

—Eres muy ingenua si crees que Sasuke no hizo nada. Expulsó inmediatamente a aquellos bastardos de las propiedades de sus vasallos.

—¿Actuando igual que habían actuado ellos Shisui? —Hinata susurró su pregunta—. ¿Sasuke también mató a los inocentes así como a los culpables?

—No —respondió Shisui—. A las mujeres y a los niños no se les hizo nada. A pesar de todo lo que haya podido decirte tu hermano Hinata, los Uchiha no somos unos carniceros. Y nuestros hombres tampoco se esconden detrás de unos colores falsos cuando atacan.

—Toneri no me ha dicho nada —volvió a protestar Hinata—. Olvidas que solo soy una hermana. No merezco que él me haga partícipe de sus pensamientos.—Sus hombros se encorvaron. Oh, Dios, había tanto en lo que reflexionar, tanto que razonar y aclarar...—. ¿Qué ocurrirá si el rey se pone de parte de Toneri? ¿Qué le ocurrirá a tu hermano entonces?

Shisui oyó el miedo que había en su voz. De pronto Hinata se estaba comportando como si realmente le importara lo que pudiese llegar a ser de Sasuke. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido, considerando su posición como cautiva. Lady Hinata lograría confundirlo si él se lo permitía.

—Sasuke es un hombre que tiene muy poca paciencia, y tu hermano selló su destino cuando osó tocar a un Uchiha —le dijo—. Mi hermano no esperará a que el rey haya vuelto a Inglaterra para que pueda ordenar una lucha a muerte con el bastardo de tu hermano. No, Sasuke va a matar a Toneri, con o sin la bendición del rey.

—¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que Toneri tocó a un Uchiha? —preguntó Hinata—. ¿Había otro hermano Uchiha y Toneri lo mató? —supuso.

—Ah, así que finges que tampoco sabes nada acerca de Kurenai. ¿Es esa la manera en que funciona este juego? —quiso saber Shisui.

Un súbito nudo de temor oprimió el estómago de Hinata, porque no se le había pasado por alto la aterradora expresión que acababa de aparecer en los ojos de Shisui.

—Por favor —murmuró, bajando la cabeza contra su odio—. He de saberlo todo acerca de esto. ¿Quién es Kurenai?

—Nuestra hermana.

La cabeza de Hinata subió de golpe.

—¿Iríais a la guerra por una hermana? —preguntó. Parecía totalmente asombrada. Shisui no supo qué conclusiones sacar de semejante reacción.

—Nuestra hermana fue a la corte, y mientras estaba allí, Toneri la sorprendió en un momento en el que se encontraba sola —le explicó—. La violó Hinata y la golpeó con tal brutalidad que es un milagro que sobreviviera. Su cuerpo se ha curado, pero su mente ha quedado hecha pedazos.

La compostura de Hinata cedió definitivamente. Dio la espalda a Shisui para que este no pudiera ver las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento mucho, Shisui —murmuró.

—¿Y crees lo que acabo de contarte? —quiso saber Shisui, hablando con voz enronquecida. Quería estar seguro de que lady Hinata ya no sería capaz de seguir negando la verdad.

—Una parte de esa historia, sí —respondió Hinata—. Toneri es capaz de golpear a una mujer hasta matarla. Aun así no sé si podría violar a una mujer, pero si dices que eso fue lo que ocurrió, entonces te creeré. Mi hermano es un hombre muy malvado. No le concederé mi defensa.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que no crees? —preguntó Shisui, volviendo a gritar.

—Lo que has dicho me hace pensar que valoras a tu hermana —confesó Hinata—. Eso es lo que me tiene tan confusa.

—¡Oh, en el nombre de Dios! ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

—¿Me haces objeto de tu cólera porque Toneri deshonró el apellido de los Uchiha, o porque realmente quieres a tu hermana?

La increíble obscenidad de aquella pregunta llenó de furia a Shisui. Agarrando a Hinata, la volvió bruscamente hasta dejarla de cara a él mientras sus manos le apretaban dolorosamente los hombros.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero a mi hermana! —gritó—. Ojo por ojo, Hinata. Le hemos arrebatado a tu hermano lo que más valora. ¡Tú! Ahora Toneri vendrá a por ti, y cuando lo haga, morirá.

—¿Así que soy responsable de los pecados de mi hermano?

—Eres un peón que será utilizado para atraer al demonio —masculló Shisui.

—Ese plan tiene un fallo —murmuró Hinata, y la vergüenza que sentía resonó en su voz—. Toneri no vendrá por mí. No significo lo suficiente para él.

—Toneri no es ningún idiota—dijo Shisui, enfureciéndose porque de pronto comprendió que Hinata no podía haber hablado más en serio.

Ni Hinata ni Shisui oyeron llegar a Sasuke.

—Quítale las manos de encima, Shisui. ¡Ahora!

Shisui se apresuró a obedecer e incluso dio un paso atrás, interponiendo un poco de distancia entre él y su cautiva.

Sasuke fue hacia su hermano, con la intención de averiguar por qué estaba llorando Hinata. Permitió que Shisui viese lo furioso que estaba.

Hinata se colocó entre los dos hermanos y se encaró con Sasuke.

—No me ha hecho ningún daño —dijo—. Tu hermano solo estaba explicando cómo voy a ser utilizada. Eso es todo.

Sasuke pudo ver el dolor que había en los ojos de Hinata, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle ninguna pregunta, ella dio media vuelta, cogió su bolsa y añadió:

—Es hora de montar.

Intentó andar hacia Shisui para regresar al campamento. Sasuke vio cómo su hermano se apresuraba a apartarse del camino de Hinata. El hermano pequeño parecía preocupado.

—Quiere que crea que ella no es culpable —musitó.

—¿Hinata te dijo eso? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No, no lo hizo - admitió Shisui con un encogimiento de hombros—. No se defendió a sí misma en ningún momento, Sasuke, pero se comportaba de una manera condenadamente inocente. ¡Demonios, no lo entiendo! Pareció sorprenderla mucho que nos importara nuestra hermana. Creo que eso también fue una reacción auténtica. De hecho, llegó a preguntarme si valorábamos a Kurenai.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó Hinata cuando le respondiste? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Pareció sentirse todavía más perpleja. No la entiendo —musitó Shisui—. Cuanto más pronto se haya llevado a cabo este plan, tanto mejor. Lady Hinata no es lo que yo esperaba.

—Lady Hinata es una contradicción —admitió Sasuke—. Bien sabe Dios que ella no conoce su propia valía. —Suspiró al pensar en lo que había podido observar hasta el momento, y luego dijo—: Ven, que el tiempo corre. Si nos damos prisa, estaremos en casa antes del anochecer.

Shisui respondió a la orden con un asentimiento de cabeza y echó a andar junto a su hermano.

Mientras volvía al campamento, Hinata decidió que no iría a ninguna parte. Se quedó inmóvil en el centro del claro, con su capa envolviéndole los hombros. Taiki había cogido su bolsa y Hinata no había protestado por ello ante el escudero. Le daba igual que su equipaje fuera con Sasuke. A decir verdad, no creía que hubiera nada que le importase. Lo único que quería era que la dejaran en paz.

Sasuke echó a andar hacia el escudero, para terminar de ponerse los arreos de combate. Indicó con la mano a Hinata que subiera a su corcel, y luego siguió andando. Entonces se detuvo de pronto y se volvió lentamente para mirar a Hinata, sin poder creer en lo que le parecía haber visto.

Hinata había vuelto a decirle que no. Sasuke quedó tan asombrado por aquella exhibición de desafío que no reaccionó de inmediato. Hinata sacudió la cabeza una tercera vez, y después se volvió bruscamente y echó a andar hacia el bosque.

—¡Hinata!

El rugido de Sasuke la detuvo. Hinata se volvió instintivamente para mirarlo, rezando dentro de su cabeza para tener el valor de volver a desafiarlo.

—Sube a mi caballo. Ahora.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo momento lleno de silencio. Entonces Hinata se dio cuenta de que todos los demás habían hecho una pausa en lo que estuvieran haciendo y estaban mirando. Sasuke no se echaría atrás delante de sus hombres. La manera en que él la estaba mirando se lo dejó muy claro a Hinata.

Hinata se recogió las faldas y se apresuró a plantarse directamente delante de Sasuke. Los hombres podían estar mirando, pero si ella hablaba en voz baja, entonces no podrían oír lo que le decía a quien los mandaba.

—No voy a ir contigo, Sasuke. Y si no fueras tan terco, ya habrías comprendido que Toneri no vendrá por mí. Estás desperdiciando tu tiempo. Déjame aquí.

—¿Para que sobrevivas aquí lejos de todos? —preguntó Sasuke con un susurro tan suave como lo había sido el de ella—. No durarías ni una hora.

—He sobrevivido a situaciones peores, milord—respondió Hinata, irguiendo sus hombros—. Mi decisión está tomada, barón. No voy a ir contigo.

—Hinata, si un hombre se negara a una orden mía de la manera en que tú acabas de hacerlo, no viviría el tiempo suficiente para poder alardear de ello. Cuando doy una orden, espero que sea llevada a cabo. No oses volver a responderme con una negativa, o un revés de mi mano te lo hará pagar dejándote tirada en el suelo.

Era una fanfarronada de bastante mal gusto por parte de Sasuke y lamentó tan pronto como las palabras hubieron salido de su boca. Tenía agarrada del brazo a Hinata, y supo que le estaba haciendo daño sin darse cuenta cuando ella torció el gesto en una mueca de dolor. Sasuke la soltó inmediatamente, esperando que ella echase a correr para obedecerlo.

Hinata no se movió. Alzó la mirada hacia él, con aquella majestuosa compostura nuevamente presente en su rostro, y dijo sin inmutarse:

—Estoy acostumbrada a que los golpes me tiren al suelo, así que haz lo que quieras. Y cuando haya vuelto a ponerme en pie, puedes volver a derribarme de un puñetazo si tal es tu deseo.

Sus palabras dejaron un poco preocupado a Sasuke. Sabía que Hinata estaba diciendo la verdad. Frunció el ceño, enfurecido al pensar que alguien se hubiera atrevido a maltratarla y sabiendo, sin necesidad de que ella se lo dijera, que era Toneri quien había impartido el castigo.

—¿Y por qué tu hermano iba a...?

—Eso carece de importancia —lo interrumpió Hinata antes de que Sasuke pudiera terminar su pregunta. Ahora lamentaba haber dicho nada. Hinata no quería simpatía o compasión. Lo único que quería era que la dejaran sola.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Sube a mi caballo, Hinata.

Aquel nuevo valor que había dado fuerzas a Hinata por unos instantes la abandonó en cuanto vio flexionarse el músculo junto a la mejilla de Sasuke. El movimiento acentuó la tensión que había apretado sus mandíbulas.

Sasuke desahogó la irritación que sentía dejando escapar un ronco gruñido. Después la hizo volverse hasta dejarla de cara al lugar en el que estaba atado su corcel y la empujó suavemente.

—Me has dado otra razón para matar a Toneri - murmuró.

Hinata empezó a volverse para pedirle que explicara su observación, pero la expresión que había en los ojos de Sasuke indicaba que se le había agotado la paciencia. Hinata aceptó el hecho de que había salido perdedora de aquella discusión. Sasuke estaba decidido a llevársela consigo, sin importarle lo que ella dijera o hiciera.

Exhaló un prolongado suspiro lleno de melancolía y luego echó a andar hacia el caballo de Sasuke. La mayoría de los soldados aún no habían reanudado sus tareas. Todos miraban a Hinata, que intentó parecer serena. Dentro de su pecho, el corazón le latía como si fuera a reventar. Si bien el miedo al temperamento de Sasuke pesaba considerablemente sobre su ánimo, ahora había una preocupación inmediata más grande que la torturaba: el corcel de Sasuke. Que te cogieran y te arrojaran a la grupa de aquel enorme y feo monstruo era una cosa, pero montar sin ayuda era algo muy distinto.

—Qué cobarde soy—musitó Hinata para sí misma.

Ahora estaba copiando al padre Ko, el cual solía hablarse a sí mismo, y se acordó de que en una ocasión su tío le había dicho que no había nadie más interesado en lo que pudiera tener que decir que él mismo. Aquel recuerdo tan querido para ella hizo que llegara a sonreír.

—Oh, padre Ko, qué avergonzado te sentirías si pudieras verme ahora... He de montar a un caballo salido del infierno, y seguramente me cubriré de oprobio.

La ironía de su preocupación finalmente logró abrirse paso a través de su miedo.

—¿Por qué me preocupa tanto cubrirme de oprobio, cuando el caballo de Sasuke va a pisotearme hasta que muera? ¿Qué me importará entonces el que piensen que soy una cobarde? Ya estaré muerta.

Su argumento ayudó a aliviar el temor que sentía. Hinata estaba empezando a calmarse un poco, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el corcel parecía estar observándola. Cuando el animal empezó a arañar el suelo con las patas delanteras, Hinata llegó a la conclusión de que a él tampoco le gustaba nada lo que veía. Incluso llegó a piafar mientras la miraba fijamente. Hinata decidió que aquel caballo tan estúpido había adquirido todas las odiosas características de su dueño.

Se armó de valor y fue hacia el corcel, deteniéndose junto a su costado. Aquello no le gustó demasiado al caballo y, de hecho, intentó apartarla empujándola con su flanco trasero. Hinata levantó la mano para agarrarse a la silla, pero entonces el caballo soltó tal relincho que la hizo retroceder de un salto.

Llena de exasperación, Hinata se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Eres más grande que yo, pero ciertamente no tan inteligente —dijo.

La complació ver que el caballo la miraba. Hinata sabía que el corcel no podía entender lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero el mero hecho de haber conseguido atraer su atención ya bastaba para hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Hinata sonrió a la bestia mientras iba avanzando con tímidos pasitos hasta colocarse delante de ella.

Una vez que estuvo enfrente del animal, tiró de las riendas obligándolo a bajar la cabeza. Y luego empezó a susurrarle, hablando en voz muy baja y suave mientras le explicaba cuidadosamente todos sus temores.

—Nunca he aprendido a montar y esa es la razón por la que te tengo tanto miedo —le dijo—. Eres tan fuerte que podrías pisotearme. No he oído a tu dueño llamarte por tu nombre, pero si me pertenecieras, yo te llamaría Sileno. Ese es el nombre de uno de mis dioses favoritos de las antiguas historias. Sileno era uno de los poderosos espíritus de la naturaleza, salvaje e indómito, y en eso se parecía mucho a ti. Sí, creo que Sileno es un nombre muy apropiado para ti.

Cuando hubo terminado aquel monólogo, Hinata soltó las riendas.

—Tu dueño me ha ordenado que me suba a tu grupa, Sileno —dijo—. Te ruego que te estés quieto, porque sigo teniéndote mucho miedo.

Sasuke ya había terminado de prepararse. Ahora permanecía inmóvil al otro extremo del claro, observando a Hinata con creciente asombro mientras esta hablaba con su caballo. No podía oír lo que le estaba diciendo. ¡Dios, pero si estaba intentando subirse a la silla de montar desde el lado equivocado! Sasuke se dispuso a gritar una advertencia, seguro de que el animal se encabritaría, pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta cuando vio que Hinata tomaba asiento en lo alto del enorme animal. Todo aquello era incorrecto y ciertamente extraño, y a Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que suspirar. Ahora entendía por qué Hinata siempre se aferraba a él cuando cabalgaban juntos. Le tenía miedo a su caballo. Sasuke se preguntó si su ridículo temor se hallaba limitado a su corcel o abarcaba a todos los caballos.

Sasuke reparó en que el siempre nervioso corcel no había movido ni un solo músculo para perturbar la torpe ascensión de Hinata hacia la silla de montar. ¡Y que lo colgaran si ella no se inclinó hacia abajo y le dijo algo más al animal una vez que hubo conseguido instalarse!

—¿Has visto lo que yo acabo de ver?

Shisui había formulado la pregunta desde detrás de la espalda de Sasuke.

Sasuke asintió, pero no se volvió. Seguía mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa congelada en las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Quién supones que le ensaño a montar? —preguntó Shisui, sacudiendo la cabeza con una mueca de diversión—. No parece tener ni la más remota idea de cómo se hace.

—Nadie le enseñó —comentó Sasuke—. Eso es obvio, Shisui. Y es curioso, pero mi caballo no parece sentirse muy disgustado por la falta de educación de Hinata — añadió, sacudiendo la cabeza y echando a andar hacia la dama de la cual habían estado hablando.

El joven escudero, Taiki, fue hacia Hinata desde la dirección opuesta. Una sonrisita despectiva iluminaba su pecoso rostro, y empezó a sermonear a Hinata acerca de su evidente incapacidad para montar.

—Tienes que montar por la izquierda —dijo con gran autoridad. Después le cogió la mano, como si fuera a bajarla al suelo de un tirón para que pudiese volver a montar correctamente. El corcel empezó a hacer corvetas en el mismo instante en que aparecía Sasuke. La mano de Taiki salió volando, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarla nunca!

El rugido de Sasuke siguió a Taiki mientras este caía al suelo. Aparentemente ileso después de la caída, el escudero se apresuró a incorporarse asintió sumisamente.

El pobre muchacho parecía estar tan horrorizado por haber disgustado a su señor que Hinata decidió intervenir en su defensa.

—Vuestro escudero ha tenido la consideración de instruirme —declaró—. Quería ayudarme a bajar, porque en mi apresuramiento cometí el estúpido error de montar por el lado equivocado.

Taiki lanzó una rápida mirada de gratitud a Hinata antes de volverse hacia su señor para inclinarse ante él. Sasuke asintió, aparentemente satisfecho con la explicación.

Cuando Hinata comprendió que Sasuke se disponía a montar a Sileno, cerró los ojos, segura de que no tardaría en verse lanzada al suelo.

Sasuke la vio cerrar los ojos antes de que Hinata apartara su cara de él. Sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose qué demonios podía estar ocurriéndole ahora, y después subió a la silla y depositó a Hinata encima de su regazo en una sola y rápida acción.

Hinata quedó envuelta en la gruesa capa de Sasuke y apoyada en el pecho de este antes de que pudiera empezar a preocuparse por aquel acto.

—Tú no eres mejor que Toneri —musitó para sí misma—. ¿Acaso piensas que no me he dado cuenta de que ni siquiera te tomaste el tiempo de enterrar a tus muertos antes de que salieras de la fortaleza de mi hermano? Sí, pues claro que me di cuenta de ello. Eres igual de implacable. Matas sin mostrar ninguna señal de remordimiento.

Sasuke tuvo que recurrir a todo su dominio de sí mismo para no agarrar a su cautiva y sacudirla hasta meterle algo de sentido común en la cabeza.

—Hinata, no enterramos a nuestros muertos porque ninguno de mis hombres murió —le dijo finalmente.

Hinata quedó tan sorprendida por su respuesta que se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia él. La parte superior de su cabeza chocó con la barbilla de él, pero Hinata no procedió a disculparse.

—Había cuerpos yaciendo por todo el suelo, Sasuke.

—Eran los soldados de Toneri, Hinata, no los míos —respondió Sasuke.

—¿Esperas que crea que tus soldados son superiores a los de ellos...?

—Espero que dejes de sacarme de quicio, Hinata —respondió Sasuke.

Ella supo que Sasuke hablaba muy en serio cuando él le cubrió bruscamente la cabeza con la capa.

Hinata llegó a la conclusión de que Sasuke era un hombre horrible, y de que obviamente no tenía corazón. Sí, porque si hubiera estado dotado de emociones humanas entonces nunca habría sido capaz de matar con semejante facilidad.

Lo cierto era que Hinata no podía imaginarse a sí misma quitándole la vida a otra persona. Haber llevado una existencia tan recluida con solo el padre Ko y sus dos compañeros no la había preparado para enfrentarse a alguien como Toneri o Sasuke.

Hinata había aprendido que la humildad era una meta inmensamente valiosa. Sí, obligaba a adoptar la mansedumbre delante de su hermano mientras hervía de ira por dentro. Rezaba para que ella no tuviera un alma tan oscura como la de Toneri. No habían compartido el mismo padre. Hinata quería creer que a ella solo sí le había dado la bondad del lado materno de la familia, y ninguna de las viles peculiaridades de su padre. ¿Se engañaba a sí misma con tal esperanza?

No tardó en hallarse demasiado agotada para que pudiera seguir preocupándose. La marcha de aquel día estaba demostrando ser la más difícil de soportar, y los nervios de Hinata se vieron sometidos a una dura prueba. Oyó observar a uno de los soldados que ya casi estaban en casa, y quizá porque creía que ya se divisaba el final, cada nueva hora le pareció mucho más larga que las anteriores.

El terreno, escarpado y montañoso, los obligaba a ir más despacio. Sasuke no podía mantener su frenético ritmo de marcha habitual. Fueron varios los momentos en los que Hinata estuvo segura de que el corcel iba a tropezar con algo, y pasó la mayor parte de aquel largo y torturante día con los ojos cerrados y los brazos de Sasuke alrededor de ella. La preocupación terminó llevándola al agotamiento, convencida como estaba de que no tardarían en verse precipitados hacia alguno de aquellos precipicios a los que tanto parecía gustarle acercarse todo lo posible a Sileno.

Uno de los soldados gritó la nueva cuando por fin llegaron a las tierras de los Uchiha. Un coro de vítores resonó por las colinas. Hinata suspiró con alivio. Se recostó en el pecho de Sasuke y sintió cómo la tensión iba disipándose rápidamente de sus hombros. Se encontraba demasiado cansada para poder preocuparse por lo que le ocurriría cuando entrara en el hogar de Sasuke. El mero hecho de bajar de Sileno ya era suficiente bendición por ahora.

El día había ido volviéndose cada vez más frío. Hinata fue impacientándose progresivamente a medida que los minutos necesarios para llegar a las tierras de los Uchiha se convertían en largas horas y seguía sin poder divisarse la fortaleza de Sasuke.

Las últimas luces del día ya estaban desvaneciéndose cuando Sasuke ordenó hacer un alto. Fue Shisui quien lo convenció de que pararan. El áspero intercambio de palabras que tuvo lugar entre los dos hermanos indicó a Hinata que aquella parada no era del agrado de Sasuke. También se dio cuenta de que Shisui no parecía sentirse nada ofendido por las duras observaciones de su hermano mayor.

—¿Acaso eres más débil que nuestra cautiva? —le preguntó Sasuke a Shisui cuando este insistió en que descansaran durante unos minutos.

—Ya no siento las piernas —replicó Shisui con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Lady Hinata no se ha quejado—comentó Sasuke después de haber alzado la mano para indicar a sus hombres que debían detenerse.

—Tu cautiva está demasiado asustada para decir nada —se burló Shisui—. Se esconde debajo de tu capa y llora junto a tu pecho.

—No lo creo —respondió Sasuke, apartando un poco la capa para que Shisui pudiera ver el rostro de Hinata—. ¿Ves alguna lágrima, Shisui? —le preguntó después en un tono lleno de diversión.

Shisui sacudió la cabeza. Sasuke estaba intentando hacer que se sintiera inferior a aquella hermosa mujer a la cual estrechaba entre sus brazos. El ardid no le había afectado en lo más mínimo, y llegó a reír suavemente. El deseo de estirar las piernas y beber un poco de cerveza era su única preocupación en aquel momento, junto con el hecho de que su vejiga se hallaba a punto de reventar.

—Puede que tu cautiva sea demasiado boba para conocer el miedo —observó con una sonrisa.

La observación no divirtió en lo más mínimo a Sasuke. Despidió a Shisui con un fruncimiento de ceño lo bastante terrible para hacer que su hermano saliera corriendo, y luego desmontó lentamente.

Sasuke siguió a Shisui con la mirada hasta que este hubo desaparecido dentro del bosque, y luego se volvió hacia Hinata. Ella extendió los brazos hacia él en busca de ayuda, poniendo las manos sobre la curva de sus anchos hombros. Hasta trató de sonreír.

Sasuke no le devolvió la sonrisa. No obstante, tardó un tiempo infinitamente largo en bajarla al suelo. Sus manos abarcaron la cintura de Hinata cuando la atrajo hacia él, pero tan pronto como los ojos de ella se encontraron a la misma altura que los de él, y con tan solo un pequeño espacio para separarlos, se quedó súbitamente inmóvil.

Hinata estiró las piernas con un gemido de dolor que no logró contener del todo. Cada músculo de su trasero gritaba en una muda agonía.

Sasuke tuvo la audacia de sonreír ante su incomodidad.

Hinata decidió que Sasuke siempre se las ingeniaba para sacar a relucir lo peor que había en ella. ¿De qué otra manera podía explicarse aquel repentino y abrumador impulso de gritarle que estaba sintiendo ahora? Sí, Sasuke empujaba suavemente al lado oscuro de su carácter hasta que conseguía llegar a dejarlo en un primer plano. ¡Pero si ella nunca, nunca le gritaba a nadie! Hinata era una mujer dulce y cariñosa, que había sido bendecida con un temperamento de lo más sensato y apacible. El padre Ko se lo había dicho en muchas ocasiones.

Y ahora aquel guerrero intentaba arrebatarle su bondad natural burlándose de ella.

Bueno, pues Hinata no permitiría que eso ocurriera. Por mucho que se sonriera de sus molestias y sus dolores, Sasuke no conseguiría hacerle perder los estribos.

Lo miró a los ojos, decidida a mantenerse firme aunque solo fuera por una vez. Él estaba mirándola fijamente, como si pensara que de esa manera podría encontrar la respuesta a algún enigma que lo inquietaba.

La mirada de Sasuke fue bajando lentamente hasta que se encontró contemplando la boca de Hinata, y ella se preguntó qué estaría mirando hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba mirando la suya.

Se ruborizó, aunque sin saber por qué.

—Shisui está muy equivocado —dijo—. No soy ninguna boba.

La sonrisa de Sasuke, maldita fuese su negra alma, se volvió un poco más grande.

—Ya puedes soltarme —dijo Hinata, lanzándole lo que esperaba fuese una mirada altiva.

—Si lo hago te caerás de bruces —anunció Sasuke.

—¿Y eso te complacería? —preguntó ella, haciendo todo lo posible para que su voz empleara el mismo y suave susurro que había utilizado la de él cuando hizo aquel comentario tan humillante.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y la soltó súbitamente, ¡Oh, realmente no cabía duda de que el barón de Uchiha era un hombre horrible! Sasuke había sabido con toda exactitud qué era lo que iba a ocurrir. Hinata habría caído sobre su trasero si no se hubiera agarrado al brazo de él, porque ahora sus piernas no parecían ser capaces de recordar en qué consistía su obligación.

—No estoy acostumbrada a cabalgar durante tantas horas seguidas —se apresuró a decir.

Sasuke no pensaba que estuviera acostumbrada a montar ni un solo instante. ¡Dios, lo tenía cada vez más confuso! No cabía duda de que lady Hinata era la mujer más desconcertante con la que se hubiera encontrado jamás. Cuando andaba era grácil, pero también podía ser increíblemente torpe. Eran tantas las ocasiones en que su cabeza había chocado con la barbilla de Sasuke que este pensaba que Hinata ya debía de tener la coronilla llena de morados.

Hinata no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuáles eran los pensamientos que le estaban pasando por la cabeza a Sasuke. Pero le estaba sonriendo, y eso era algo de lo que tenía que preocuparse. Finalmente pudo soltarse de él. Volviéndole la espalda, Hinata entró lentamente en el bosque para buscar un poco de intimidad. Sabía que se movía igual que una anciana, y rezó para que Sasuke no la estuviera mirando.

Cuando volvió de la densa arboleda, Hinata describió un gran círculo alrededor de los hombres, resuelta a expulsar los dolores y calambres de sus piernas antes de que se viera nuevamente obligada a subir sobre Sileno. Se detuvo cuando llegó al extremo más alejado de aquella área triangular, y bajó la mirada hacia el valle del que acababan de subir.

Sasuke no parecía tener absolutamente ninguna prisa por reanudar la marcha. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido para Hinata, puesto que recordaba lo mucho que se había enfadado cuando Shisui le pidió que hicieran un alto. Ahora se comportaba como si dispusieran de todo el tiempo del mundo. Hinata se sacudió la cabeza. Sasuke de Uchiha era el hombre más desconcertante que hubiera conocido jamás.

Decidió sentirse agradecida por aquel respiro. Necesitaba unos cuantos minutos más a solas para hacer que su mente se olvidara de todas sus preocupaciones, unos cuantos y preciosos minutos más de pacífica soledad en los que recuperar el control de sus emociones.

El día casi había llegado a su fin, ya que ahora el sol estaba empezando a ponerse en el horizonte. Magníficas franjas de un intenso naranja y un tenue color rojizo atravesaban el cielo, arqueándose hacia abajo y dándole la impresión de que terminaban llegando a tocar el suelo en algún lugar lejano. Cada estación traía consigo sus propios y especiales tesoros, y la desnudez del invierno que ya se hallaba muy próximo encerraba una inmensa belleza. Hinata estaba intentando ignorar el estrépito que había detrás de ella y concentrarse en todo el esplendor que tenía debajo, cuando su atención fue súbitamente atraída por una chispa de luz que apareció de pronto entre los árboles.

El parpadeo de luz desapareció un instante después. Llena de curiosidad, Hinata siguió andando hacia la derecha hasta que volvió a capturar la luz. Era muy extraño, pero ahora la luz parecía estar viniendo de otra dirección un poco más alejada valle abajo.

Entonces las luces se multiplicaron súbitamente, hasta que pareció como si cien velas hubieran sido encendidas en el mismo instante: Las luces temblaban y parpadeaban.

La distancia era grande, pero el sol actuaba como un espejo e iba aproximando cada vez más las chispas. Como fuego, pensó Hinata... o metal.

Entonces lo entendió. Solo unos hombres que llevaran armadura podían explicar la presencia de semejantes reflejos.

Y había centenares de ellos.

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**... **

* * *

**...**

Santo Dios, iban a ser atacados. Paralizada por el estupor, Hinata empezó a temblar de miedo. El hecho de que hubiera perdido el control de sí misma con tanta rapidez la enfureció enormemente. Hinata echó los hombros hacia atrás, resuelta a pensar con lógica. Llevó a cabo una profunda y tranquilizadora inspiración de aire. Ya está, se dijo a sí misma, ahora puedo decidir qué es lo que he de hacer.

¡Oh, cómo deseó ser valiente! Sus manos habían empezado a sufrir calambres, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba estrujando los pliegues de su capa con tal fuerza que le dolían los dedos a causa de la presión.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, rezando para que la ayuda divina la ayudara a decidirse.

En tanto que cautiva de Sasuke, ciertamente no tenía el deber de alertarlo acerca de la amenaza que se estaba aproximando. Podía guardar silencio y luego huir tan pronto como hubiera empezado la batalla.

Aquella posibilidad no tardó en quedar descartada cuando Hinata comprendió que en el caso de que hiciera tal cosa, entonces habría todavía más muertes. Si avisaba a Sasuke, quizá podrían apresurarse a salir de aquel lugar. Sí, yéndose inmediatamente de allí podían llegar a alejarse lo suficiente para que ya no resultase posible atacarlos, y de esa manera la batalla no tendría lugar. ¿Acaso salvar vidas no era más importante que sus propios planes de huida?

Hinata decidió que iba a interceder. Recogiéndose las faldas de su vestido, corrió en busca de su captor pensando que era muy irónico que fuese a ser ella quien advirtiera del inminente ataque.

Sasuke estaba de pie en el centro de un círculo de soldados, con Shisui junto a él. Hinata fue avanzando alrededor de los hombres y se detuvo cuando se encontró detrás de la espalda de Sasuke.

—Querría tener unas palabras contigo, barón —lo interrumpió Hinata.

La voz se le quebró a causa de la tensión, y sus palabras apenas si llegaron a tener volumen. Sin duda esa fue la razón por la que Sasuke no hizo caso de su petición, ya que simplemente no la había oído.

—He de hablar contigo —dijo Hinata, repitiendo su petición en un tono mucho más alto. Después se atrevió a tocarle el hombro.

Sasuke continuó sin hacerle caso.

Hinata volvió a tocarlo, ahora haciéndolo con más fuerza que antes.

Sasuke incrementó el volumen de su voz mientras seguía hablándoles a sus hombres acerca de algún tema que Hinata sabía que tenía que ser totalmente insignificante en comparación con lo que ella estaba intentando decirle.

¡Dios, pero qué terco era aquel hombre! Hinata se retorció las manos, sintiendo que su alarma iba creciendo un poco más a cada segundo que transcurría, y consumiéndose de preocupación al pensar que todos aquellos soldados que ahora mismo estaban subiendo por las colinas podían caer sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

De pronto la frustración de tener que esperar sin poder hacer nada hasta que Sasuke se dignara reconocer su presencia se volvió insoportable. La ira tomó el control. Utilizando hasta el último gramo de fuerza que poseía, Hinata pateó concienzudamente a Sasuke. El blanco que escogió para semejante acción fue la parte de atrás de la rodilla derecha del barón, y su puntería no pudo ser más certera.

Hinata comprendió inmediatamente la insensatez de su temeraria acción cuando una terrible punzada de dolor subió por su pierna. Los dedos de su pie seguramente se habían roto debido al tremendo impacto, y el único consuelo que encontró para el dolor que acababa de infligirse a sí misma fue el hecho de que por fin había conseguido atraer la atención de Sasuke. Y de una manera bastante rápida, además. Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, moviéndose con la celeridad de un lobo cuando se dispone a saltar sobre su presa.

Parecía hallarse más asombrado que furioso. Hinata no pudo evitar fijarse en que sus manos, apretadas en sendos puños, permanecían inmóviles sobre sus caderas. Mientras torcía el gesto a causa del dolor que sentía en los dedos de sus pies, Hinata descubrió que ahora le resultaba igual de doloroso alzar la mirada directamente hacia el rostro de Sasuke. Lo que hizo en vez de ello fue volverse para mirar a Shisui y el hacerlo alivió su incomodidad, porque ahora el rostro del hermano pequeño lucía la expresión más ridícula que se pudiera llegar a imaginar.

—Me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo a solas —declaró Hinata cuando por fin se sintió capaz de volver a mirar a Sasuke

La preocupación que había oído en la voz de Hinata despertó la curiosidad de Sasuke. Asintió y, cogiéndola del brazo, la llevó hacia el otro lado del campamento.

Hinata tropezó dos veces.

En un momento dado Sasuke suspiró, un suspiro muy prolongado y lleno de cansancio; Hinata supo que eso la beneficiaba.

A Hinata le daba igual que Sasuke tratara de hacer que se sintiera tan carente de importancia como si fuera una astilla clavada debajo de su piel. En cuanto ella se hubiera explicado, Sasuke ya no consideraría su interrupción como una molestia. De hecho, incluso podía llegar a agradecérsela, aunque Hinata dudaba de que aquel hombre fuera capaz de tener semejante reacción.

Y lo que era todavía más importante, las muertes podrían evitarse. Ese pensamiento le dio el valor necesario para mirar a Sasuke directamente a los ojos.

—Unos hombres están viniendo del valle —dijo.

Hinata había esperado que hubiera una reacción inmediata a su afirmación, pero Sasuke se limitó a mirarla en silencio. No mostró absolutamente ninguna reacción.

Aquello hizo que Hinata se viera obligada a repetir sus palabras.

—Unos soldados vienen hacia aquí subiendo por las colinas —dijo—. Pude ver el sol reflejándose en sus escudos. ¿Piensas que deberías hacer algo al respecto?

¿Acaso iba a transcurrir toda una eternidad antes de que por fin llegara a emprenderse alguna clase de acción? Hinata consideró aquella posibilidad mientras esperaba a que Sasuke dijera algo.

El estaba mirándola de la manera más inquietante posible, con su duro y anguloso rostro mostrando claramente la perplejidad que sentía. Hinata también creyó ver cinismo allí, en aquellos ojos negros que la helaban con la mirada. Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que Sasuke estaba intentando decidir si ella le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Yo nunca he dicho una falsedad en toda mi vida, barón —le aseguró—. Si me sigues, te mostraré que digo la verdad.

Sasuke contempló a aquella hermosa joven que se mantenía tan orgullosamente erguida ante él. Grandes ojos grises perla alzaban la mirada hacia él para observarlo con una inmensa confianza. Mechones de cabellos negros azulados flotaban a través de sus mejillas. La mota de tierra que había en un lado de su nariz atraía la atención de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué me haces esta advertencia? —le preguntó.

—¿Por qué? Pues para que podamos alejarnos de este sitio lo más deprisa posible — respondió Hinata, frunciendo el ceño ante lo extraño de la pregunta que acababa de hacerle Sasuke—. No quiero que haya más muertes.

Sasuke asintió, satisfecho con su respuesta, y llamó con una seña a Shisui. Su hermano se había quedado inmóvil a un lado, tratando de oír lo que se estaba diciendo.

—Lady Hinata acaba de darse cuenta de que nos están siguiendo —observó Sasuke.

Shisui mostró su sorpresa. Él no había llegado a percatarse en ningún momento de que estuvieran siendo seguidos, y se volvió a mirar a Hinata.

—¿Nos están siguiendo? —preguntó—. ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes, Sasuke?

—Desde el mediodía —respondió Sasuke con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Son vagabundos? —inquirió Shisui.

Su voz se había suavizado en un intento de imitar la actitud de despreocupación que había visto adoptar a su hermano. Por dentro, lo enfurecía el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera estado guardando silencio a lo largo de toda la tarde. Pero también se sentía bastante perplejo, y se preguntaba por qué razón les habría advertido Hinata.

—No son vagabundos Shisui.

Un momento de silencio que pareció no iba a terminar nunca fue prolongándose entre los dos hermanos antes de que una sombra de comprensión pasara velozmente por el rostro de Shisui.

—¿La rata persigue al lobo? —preguntó.

—Si Dios quiere, esta vez él se encontrará al frente de sus hombres —respondió Sasuke.

Shisui sonrió. Sasuke asintió y luego siguió hablando.

—Yo había pensado encontrarme con ellos un poco más cerca de casa, en el paso del arroyo, pero las colinas que hay debajo de nosotros nos proporcionan la misma ventaja. Di a los hombres que se preparen.

Shisui dio media vuelta y corrió a través del claro, gritando la orden de montar.

Hinata se había quedado demasiado atónita para que le resultara posible hablar. Su plan de dar el aviso a fin de que se pudiera evitar que hubiese una batalla se había evaporado en cuanto la risa de Shisui llegó hasta ella. Pero no había entendido cuál podía ser el significado de la breve conversación mantenida por los hermanos. Habían hablado en acertijos, diciendo insensateces sobre ratas y serpientes.

—Entonces yo estaba en lo cierto —balbuceó finalmente—. En realidad eres igual que Toneri, ¿verdad?

Sasuke ignoró su arranque de furia.

—Monta en mi caballo, Hinata —le dijo—. Iremos al encuentro de tu hermano, juntos.

Hinata estaba demasiado furiosa para que se le pasara por la cabeza protestar. Se dijo que hubiese debido comprender que Sasuke nunca le volvería la espalda a la ocasión de librar un combate. ¿Acaso no había aprendido aquella lección cuando intentó convencerlo de que saliera de las tierras de Toneri?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Hinata se encontró instalada encima de la grupa de Sileno. Su ira había hecho que lo olvidara todo acerca de su temor, y ahora ni siquiera podía recordar por cuál de sus flancos había montado en el caballo.

Sasuke fue hacia ella, cogió las riendas y empezó a conducir al animal a través del claro.

Hinata se agarró a la silla de montar para seguir con vida, inclinando los hombros hacia delante para hacer frente a aquella dura labor. Los estribos eran demasiado largos para que sus pies pudieran llegar a alcanzarlos, y su trasero resultaba violentamente golpeado con cada paso que daba el animal. Hinata sabía que la notarían lamentablemente falta de toda instrucción en la monta, y agradeció que Sasuke no estuviera mirándola.

—¿Con qué nombre llamas a tu caballo?—preguntó.

—Con el de caballo —respondió Sasuke, hablándole por encima del hombro—. Mi animal es un caballo y eso es lo que lo llamo.

—Tal como yo sospechaba. Eres tan frío y despiadado que ni siquiera has sido capaz de encontrar un momento para ponerle nombre a tu leal corcel. Yo le he dado un nombre. Sileno. ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Hinata.

Sasuke se negó a contestar a aquella pregunta. El hecho de que Hinata hubiera tenido el descaro de ponerle nombre a su corcel hubiese debido irritarlo, pero sus pensamientos ya estaban volcados en la batalla que los aguardaba. Sasuke no se dejaría distraer por tan insignificante charla.

Hinata sonrió para sí misma, sintiéndose muy complacida con la manera en que había sabido provocarlo. Entonces Taiki apareció junto a ella trayendo consigo a otro caballo, un tordo que parecía ser una montura mucho más dócil que Sileno. Sasuke se volvió hacia Hinata, le arrojó las riendas sin decir palabra y montó en el tordo.

La sonrisa se heló bruscamente en el rostro de Hinata. Cogió las riendas que acababan de arrojarle, sintiéndose terriblemente abrumada cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Sasuke esperaba que fuese ella la que guiara al animal. El corcel debió de percibir la preocupación que la embargaba, porque enseguida empezó a danzar hacia un lado. Sus pesados cascos golpeaban el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para descabalgar a Hinata, quien lamentó haber llegado a hacerlo tan bien a la hora de fingir que sabía montar.

Shisui apareció al otro lado de Hinata, cabalgando sobre un corcel castaño. Enseguida obligó a su montura a que se pegara al flanco del corcel de Sasuke, con lo que puso fin al nervioso paso del animal.

—Todavía están a cierta distancia de aquí —observó después, dirigiéndose a su hermano mayor por encima de la cabeza de Hinata—. ¿Los esperamos, hermano?

—No —respondió Sasuke—. Iremos a su encuentro.

Los soldados ya estaban formando detrás del trío, armando un terrible estrépito mientras lo hacían. A Hinata le pareció que Sasuke esperaba hasta que el ruido hubo disminuido un poco antes de dar la señal.

—Me quedaré aquí hasta que regreses —le dijo entonces a Sasuke.

Su voz había sonado llena de desesperación. Sasuke se volvió a mirarla, sacudió la cabeza y luego se volvió nuevamente hacia el valle.

—Yo me quedaré aquí —anunció Hinata.

—No lo harás —replicó Sasuke, sin molestarse siquiera en dirigirle la mirada por un instante mientras le lanzaba aquella áspera negativa.

—Podrías atarme a un árbol —sugirió Hinata.

—Ah, lady Hinata, pero supongo que no querrás negarle a Toneri la visión de tu hermoso rostro, ¿verdad? —Shisui hizo aquella pregunta con una sonrisa en el suyo—. Te prometo que será lo último que él vea antes de morir —añadió el hermano pequeño de Sasuke.

—Los dos vais a disfrutar mucho con esta batalla, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata a su vez. Estaba tan atónita que le temblaba la voz.

—No cabe duda de que yo disfrutaré con ella —respondió Shisui con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Me parece que estás tan loco como tu hermano, Shisui —le dijo Hinata.

—Tú sabes que tenemos una buena razón para querer ver muerto a tu hermano — anunció Shisui, y la sonrisa fue abandonando lentamente su cara—. De la misma manera en que tú debes querer vernos muertos —añadió, mofándose de ella con aquella declaración unida al tono deliberadamente burlón que había en su voz.

Hinata se apresuró a volverse hacia Sasuke para ver de qué manera estaba reaccionando este a la observación que acababa de dirigirle su hermano, pero el barón no parecía estar prestando ninguna clase de atención a su conversación. Se volvió nuevamente hacia Shisui.

—Entiendo por qué queréis matar a Toneri —le dijo—. Y lo que no quiero es que tú o tu hermano muráis en esta confrontación, Shisui —añadió—. ¿Por qué ibas a pensar que quiero tal cosa?

Shisui frunció el ceño, visiblemente confuso.

—¿Por qué clase de idiota me tomas, lady Hinata? —preguntó después—. Ahora intentas decirme que no vas a tomar partido por Toneri, ¿verdad? Toneri es tu hermano.

—No tomaré partido por nadie —arguyó Hinata—. No quiero que muera nadie.

—Oh, ahora ya veo cuál es tu plan —replicó Shisui. Casi le estaba gritando—. Esperarás a ver quién es el ganador y entonces escogerás el bando al cual vas a unirte. Muy astuto por tu parte, realmente.

—Cree lo que quieras —respondió Hinata—. Te pareces mucho a tu hermano —añadió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Cuando Shisui le sonrió, Hinata se dio cuenta de que se había sentido muy complacido por su comentario.

—No te estoy haciendo ningún elogio, Shisui —le aclaró—. Precisamente se trata de todo lo contrario. Estás demostrando que eres tan terco e implacable como Sasuke. Me parece que disfrutas tanto matando como él —concluyó.

Por dentro Hinata no podía evitar sentirse horrorizada ante la manera en que había intentado manipular a Shisui hasta conseguir que perdiera el control pero, y que Dios la ayudara, no parecía ser capaz de contenerse.

—¿Puedes mirarme honestamente a los ojos y decirme que no me odias? —preguntó Shisui. Estaba tan furioso que se le marcaba claramente la vena en el cuello. Hinata pensó que quería golpearla.

—No te odio, Shisui —le dijo—. Admito que me gustaría odiarte, pero no te odio.

—¿Y por qué no me odias? —preguntó Shisui.

—Porque quieres a tu hermana.

Shisui se disponía a decirle a Hinata que pensaba que era la mujer más boba con la que se hubiera encontrado jamás, cuando Sasuke atrajo su atención. El hermano pequeño se olvidó inmediatamente de Hinata y dio media vuelta para ir a recoger su espada.

Sasuke finalmente dio la señal. De pronto Hinata se sintió tan aterrada que ni siquiera pudo recordar ninguna de sus plegarias.

¿Iba a ser un combate a muerte? Hinata ya sabía lo suficiente sobre la terquedad de Sasuke para tener la certeza de que no le importarla que todo estuviera en su contra.

Lo intentó, pero no pudo llegar a contar el número de soldados que estaban subiendo por las colinas. Cubrían el suelo igual que langostas.

¿Volvían a encontrarse superados en número los hombres de Sasuke?

Hinata pensó que aquello terminaría siendo una auténtica carnicería, y todo porque Sasuke iba a lanzar su desafío con honor y Toneri no. Era algo que resultaba muy fácil de entender, pero que siempre se encontraría más allá de la comprensión de alguien como el barón de Uchiha. Era evidente que Sasuke había olvidado cómo fue engañado por Toneri para que creyera que este haría honor a la tregua temporal que habían acordado entre los dos. Así era como Toneri había capturado a Sasuke, mediante un simple engaño.

Hinata conocía a Toneri mucho mejor que Sasuke. Si se olía que el aroma de la victoria estaba de su parte, entonces su hermano lucharía como un animal.

Se dijo que le daba igual quién terminara alzándose con la victoria. Si se mataban todos los unos a los otros, entonces que así fuese. Serían sus voluntades las que prevalecerían, no la de ella.

—Me dará igual —susurró una y otra vez, hasta que sus palabras se convirtieron en un cántico desesperado.

Pero por muchas veces que pronunciara aquellas palabras, Hinata no podía hacer que llegaran a ser ciertas.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Enseguida resultó evidente que al barón de Uchiha le daba absolutamente igual que el elemento sorpresa no se hallara de su parte. Su grito de guerra resonó por los alrededores, haciéndose oír con tal fuerza que poco faltó para que arrancara las hojas marchitas haciéndolas caer de sus ramas. Luego sonó una trompeta, enviando de esa manera un mensaje adicional a los soldados que estaban avanzando desde abajo, y por si todo aquello no fuera suficiente, el atronar de los cascos de los caballos que estaban bajando al galope por las laderas sin duda alertó a Toneri y sus hombres de la amenaza que se aproximaba.

Apenas hubieron iniciado su descenso, Hinata se vio atrapada entre Sasuke y su hermano. Los soldados también los rodeaban con sus escudos levantados. Aunque Hinata no sostenía semejante protección, tanto Sasuke como Shisui detuvieron las ramas que la habrían arrancado de su silla, utilizando sus escudos en forma de cometa como barreras contra las nudosas ramas que bloqueaban su camino.

Cuando los soldados llegaron a un pequeño risco que se elevaba sobre el lugar que su señor había escogido para la confrontación, Sasuke tiró de las riendas del corcel y le gritó una orden al animal. El corcel se detuvo inmediatamente. Acto seguido Sasuke utilizó su mano libre para sujetar la mandíbula de Hinata, y le aplicó una firme presión mientras la obligaba a alzar la mirada hacia él.

Ojos negros desafiaron a los grises.

—No te atrevas a moverte de este sitio —dijo Sasuke. Se disponía a soltarla, pero Hinata detuvo su mano.

—Si mueres, no lloraré por ti —murmuró. Sasuke llegó a sonreírle.

—Si que lo harías —respondió con voz tan arrogante como suave.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo para responderle. Sasuke puso en movimiento a su corcel picando espuelas y galopó hacia la batalla que ya estaba teniendo lugar más abajo. Hinata se encontró súbitamente sola en lo alto de aquel desnudo risco cuando el último de los soldados de Sasuke pasó junto a ella en un furioso galope.

El ruido era realmente ensordecedor. El metal se estrellaba contra el metal, resonando con una intensidad que taladraba los oídos. Los gritos de tormento se mezclaban con los de victoria. Hinata no se hallaba lo bastante cerca para que pudiera distinguir los rostros, pero mantuvo su atención firmemente dirigida hacia la espalda de Sasuke. El tordo que montaba era fácil de ver. Hinata contempló a Sasuke mientras este blandía su espada con precisos golpes, y pensó que el barón de Uchiha sin duda había sido bendecido por los dioses cuando el enemigo lo dejó prácticamente rodeado y Sasuke hizo caer de su silla a cada oponente con mortíferos mandobles de su hoja.

Hinata cerró los ojos por un instante. Cuando volvió a contemplar la escena, el tordo, había desaparecido. Hinata recorrió frenéticamente el área con la mirada, buscando a Sasuke, y también a Shisui, pero no pudo encontrar a ninguno de los dos hermanos. La batalla iba avanzando hacia ella.

No buscó ni por un solo instante a su hermano, sabiendo que este no se hallaría en pleno centro de la batalla. A diferencia de Sasuke, Toneri siempre sería el último en alzar su espada. El riesgo era excesivo. No, su hermano valoraba demasiado su vida, en tanto que Sasuke no parecía otorgar absolutamente ningún valor a la suya. Toneri dejaba que los hombres que le habían jurado lealtad se encargaran de la labor de luchar. Y si el curso de la batalla terminaba volviéndose contra él, entonces siempre sería el primero en huir.

—¡Esta no es mi lucha! —gritó Hinata con toda la potencia de sus pulmones.

Tiró de las riendas, decidida a marcharse con la mayor celeridad posible. No presenciaría ni un solo minuto de batalla más. Si, los dejaría allí a todos.

—Ven, Sileno, nos vamos —dijo, ordenando avanzar al animal tal como le había visto hacer a Sasuke.

El corcel no se movió. Hinata tiró de las riendas, enérgicamente y con la firme determinación de hacer que el animal obedeciera su voluntad. Los soldados estaban subiendo rápidamente hacia el risco, y eso hacia que la premura se volviese súbitamente imperiosa.

Sasuke estaba furioso. Había buscado a Toneri, pero no pudo encontrar ni rastro de él. La victoria sobre sus enemigos realmente carecería de todo significado si el hombre que los mandaba volvía a escapar. Levantó la vista para lanzar una rápida mirada a Hinata y quedó atónito al ver que la batalla la estaba rodeando. Entonces Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de que había estado tan absorto en encontrar a Toneri que no había dedicado suficiente atención a la seguridad de Hinata.

Admitió el error, reprochándose no haber sido lo bastante previsor para dejar hombres que cuidaran de ella.

Sasuke arrojó su escudo al suelo, y soltó un estridente silbido que esperaba llegara hasta su corcel. El corazón se le subió a la garganta mientras corría hacia el promontorio. Aquella intensa necesidad de proteger a Hinata era una reacción totalmente ilógica, se dijo a sí mismo, ya que ella era su cautiva y él tenía la responsabilidad de mantenerla a salvo. Si, esa era la razón por la cual ahora estaba corriendo hacia ella, rugiendo su indignación con tanta fuerza como habría hecho con cualquier grito de batalla.

El corcel respondió a la señal silbada lanzándose a la carga. Ahora el animal hubiese permitido que su jinete tomara el control, pero Hinata perdió las riendas cuando su montura inició aquel súbito galope.

Sileno saltó por encima de dos soldados que estaban llegando a lo alto del risco, golpeándolos en la cabeza con sus patas traseras. Los gritos de los soldados los llevaron consigo nuevamente colina abajo.

Hinata no tardó en hallarse dentro de lo más reñido de la batalla, con hombres a caballo y más hombres a pie atestando el suelo alrededor de ella, todos luchando por sus vidas. El corcel de Sasuke vio bloqueado su camino por los soldados. Hinata se aferró al cuello del animal y rezó por un rápido fin.

De pronto vio, a Shisui abriéndose paso hacia ella. Iba a pie, sosteniendo una espada ensangrentada en una mano y un escudo mellado en la otra, rechazando desde la izquierda los ataques de que era objeto mientras iba impulsando su espada hacia delante con la mano derecha.

Uno de los soldados de Toneri se abalanzó sobre Hinata, con su espada levantada contra ella. Un brillo enloquecido vidriaba su mirada, como si ya hubiera dejado atrás el punto en el que aún sabía lo que se hacía.

Hinata comprendió que aquel hombre tenía intención de matarla. Gritó el nombre de Sasuke, pero aun así sabía que ahora su seguridad dependía de su propio ingenio. No había más escapatoria que el duro suelo, y Hinata se apresuró a lanzarse por encima del flanco del caballo. No fue lo bastante rápida. La hoja encontró su blanco, abriendo un profundo sendero a lo largo del muslo izquierdo de Hinata. Gritó agónicamente, pero el sonido murió en su garganta cuando chocó con el suelo. El aliento fue bruscamente expulsado de ella.

Su capa la siguió al suelo, posándose encima de sus hombros en un confuso montón. Muy aturdida, y hallándose en un estado próximo a la conmoción, a partir de ese momento toda la concentración de Hinata quedó súbitamente absorbida por la tarea de disponer la prenda alrededor de su cuerpo, en un lento y arduo proceso cuya terminación llegó a convertirse en una auténtica obsesión para ella. Al principio el dolor de su muslo era tan abrumador que pensó iba a morir debido a él. Y luego un entumecimiento muy bienvenido fue extendiéndose poco a poco por su muslo y por toda su mente, confiriéndole nuevas fuerzas. Se levantó, sintiéndose todavía muy confusa y bastante aturdida, y se ciñó la capa sobre sus pechos mientras contemplaba a los hombres que combatían alrededor de ella.

El corcel de Sasuke la empujó bruscamente entre los omóplatos, faltando muy poco para que volviera a tirarla al suelo. Hinata recuperó el equilibrio y se apoyó en el costado del animal, hallando un cierto consuelo en el hecho de que el caballo no hubiera huido cuando ella cayó al suelo. El animal también actuaba como una barrera, protegiendo su espalda de cualquier ataque.

Las lágrimas corrieron por su cara, en una reacción involuntaria a todo el olor a muerte que impregnaba el aire. Shisui le gritó algo, pero Hinata no consiguió entender qué era lo que le estaba gritando, y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo fijamente mientras Shisui continuaba abriéndose paso hacia ella. Shisui volvió a gritar, ahora con voz más apremiante que antes, pero la orden se mezcló con el estrépito del metal arañando el metal y terminó volviéndose demasiado confusa para que pudiera ser entendida.

La mente de Hinata se rebeló contra toda aquella carnicería. Echó a andar hacia Shisui, creyendo que eso era lo que él deseaba que hiciera. Tropezó en dos ocasiones con los brazos y las piernas de guerreros muertos esparcidos por el suelo como desperdicios desechados, andando sin otro pensamiento que no fuese el de llegar hasta Shisui, el único hombre al cual podía reconocer en aquel bosque de destrucción. En un rincón de su mente vivía la esperanza de que él la llevaría hasta Sasuke, y entonces estaría a salvo.

Hinata ya se encontraba a escasos metros de él cuando Shisui fue súbitamente atacado desde atrás. Shisui se volvió para hacer frente a aquel nuevo oponente, con su espalda quedando desprotegida. Hinata vio cómo otro de los hombres de Toneri aprovechaba la oportunidad que se le ofrecía, alzando la hoja ennegrecida de su espada mientras echaba a correr hacia aquel blanco tan vulnerable.

Trató de gritar una advertencia, pero la voz le falló y lo único que salió de sus labios fue un gemido.

Santo Dios, ella era la única persona que se encontraba lo bastante cerca para poder ayudarlo, la única que podía alterar el desenlace. Hinata no titubeó. Cogió una de las armas abandonadas de entre los rígidos dedos de un cadáver sin rostro. Era una enorme y pesada maza cubierta de pinchos y sangre seca.

Hinata sostuvo el arma con ambas manos, luchando con su peso. Aferrando el extremo romo, medio arrastró y medio llevó consigo la maza mientras se apresuraba a colocarse en posición detrás de Shisui, con su espalda casi tocando la suya. Y luego, esperó a que el enemigo efectuara su ataque.

El soldado no se sintió muy impresionado, ya que Hinata ofrecía una débil defensa contra su armadura y su fortaleza. El atisbo de una sonrisa ensombreció su rostro. Lanzando un grito desafiante, corrió hacia delante, su larga y curvada arma hendiendo el aire con una mortífera intención.

Hinata esperó hasta el último segundo posible y entonces levantó la maza del suelo, haciéndola girar en un gran arco. El terror le dio fuerzas. Lo único que pretendía era detener el ataque del soldado, pero, los pinchos que sobresalían del bulbo circular del arma rasgaron los eslabones de la cota de malla de este y entraron en la blanda carne que había oculta debajo de ella.

Shisui terminó su combate contra el ataque frontal, se volvió rápidamente en su intento de llegar hasta Hinata y poco faltó para que la derribara. Se había dado la vuelta justo a tiempo de presenciar cómo se daba muerte al atacante y, al igual que hizo Hinata, vio caer al suelo al soldado enemigo con un grito atrapado en su garganta y pinchos de la maza incrustados en el centro de su torso. Shisui quedó tan asombrado por lo que acababa de presenciar que se quedó momentáneamente sin habla.

Hinata dejó escapar un tenue gemido de angustia. Cruzó los brazos delante de su cintura y se dobló sobre si misma. Shisui pensó que se comportaba como si hubiera sido ella la que había recibido la herida. Tratando de ayudarla, extendió la mano hacia Hinata para tocarle suavemente el hombro.

Hinata se hallaba tan consumida por el horror de lo que acababa de hacer, que ya ni siquiera era consciente de la proximidad de Shisui. La batalla había dejado de existir para ella.

Sasuke también había presenciado aquella muerte. En una sola y rápida acción, montó en su corcel y dirigió al animal hacia Shisui. Su hermano se apartó de un salto de su camino en el mismo instante en que Sasuke se inclinaba para coger a Hinata, alzándola en vilo con un robusto brazo y dejándola prácticamente incrustada en la silla de montar delante de él. Dios demostró ser misericordioso, porque fue el lado derecho de Hinata el que soportó toda la fuerza del impacto y su muslo herido apenas recibió una sacudida.

La batalla ya casi habla terminado. Los soldados de Sasuke perseguían a las fuerzas de Toneri mientras estas iban retirándose valle abajo.

— ¡Termínalo tú! —le gritó Sasuke a Shisui, tirando de las riendas para dirigir a su montura colina arriba. El animal se alejó al galope del campo de batalla, con la pureza de su raza y su resistencia volviéndose evidentes cuando subió por el traicionero terreno moviéndose con una asombrosa celeridad.

Sasuke se había desprendido de su capa y de su escudo durante la batalla, y pasó a utilizar las manos para proteger a Hinata de las ramas que se balanceaban en su camino.

Hinata no quería su consideración. Lo empujó con su espalda tratando de conseguir que la soltara, prefiriendo el duro, suelo a su aborrecible contacto.

Había matado a un hombre a causa de Sasuke.

Sasuke no trató de inmovilizarla. Ahora su principal preocupación era ponerlos a salvo. No hizo aflojar el paso a su montura hasta que estuvieron bien lejos de la amenaza. Finalmente detuvo a su corcel con un tirón de las riendas cuando entraron en una arboleda. Allí todo estaba en calma, y además era un lugar bien protegido.

Furioso consigo mismo por haber puesto en semejante peligro a Hinata, Sasuke volvió su atención hacia ella. Cuando vio las lágrimas que estaban corriendo por su cara, dejó escapar un gemido lleno de frustración.

Y luego trató de tranquilizarla.

—Ya puedes dejar de llorar, Hinata —le dijo—. Tu hermano no se hallaba entre los muertos. Ahorra tus lágrimas.

Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Cuando su mente por fin asimiló las palabras de Sasuke, Hinata se puso tan furiosa ante aquella mala interpretación de su inquietud que apenas si pudo articular una respuesta. Aquel hombre era realmente despreciable.

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas y respiró profundamente, haciendo acopio de aire fresco y de una nueva furia.

—Hasta hoy no he sabido lo que es el verdadero odio, barón —le dijo—. Pero ahora acabas de dar un nuevo significado a esa palabra tan vil. Pongo a Dios por testigo de que te odiaré hasta que muera. Es muy posible —siguió diciendo— que me vea condenada al infierno de todas maneras, y todo por tu culpa.

Hablaba en un tono de voz tan bajo que Sasuke se vio obligado a inclinarse hacia delante hasta que su frente rozó la de Hinata solo para poder oír sus palabras.

Nada de lo que le estaba diciendo tenía absolutamente ningún sentido.

— ¿Es que no me estás escuchando? —quiso saber, aunque mantuvo la voz tan suave como lo había sido la suya. Sentía la tensión que había en los hombros de Hinata y sabía que se encontraba muy cerca de perder el control, y trató de volver a calmaría. Quería ser amable y delicado con ella, una reacción que no resultaba nada habitual para su manera de pensar, pero Sasuke excusó su conducta diciéndose a si mismo que lo hacia únicamente porque se sentía responsable de ella—. Acabo de explicarte que tu hermano se encuentra a salvo, Hinata. Por el momento —añadió, decidiendo darle honestidad al mismo tiempo que consuelo.

—Eres tú el que no me está escuchando —replicó Hinata a su vez. Las lágrimas empezaron a manar de nuevo interrumpiendo su discurso, y Hinata se calló para hacerlas a un lado—. Debido a ti le he quitado la vida a un hombre. Fue un grave pecado, y tú tienes tanta culpa de ello como yo. Si no me hubieras llevado contigo por la fuerza, entonces yo no hubiera podido matar a nadie.

— ¿Te sientes turbada porque has matado a un hombre? —preguntó Sasuke, sin poder mantener alejado de su voz el asombro que sentía. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que Hinata solo era una mujer, y que el sexo débil siempre parecía verse afectado por las cosas más extrañas. También sopesó dentro de su mente todo aquello por lo cual había hecho pasar a Hinata durante los últimos dos días—. Yo he matado a muchos más — dijo, pensando que eso haría que la conciencia de Hinata se sintiera un poco menos culpable.

Su plan no tuvo ningún éxito.

—Me da igual que hayas matado a legiones de soldados —anunció Hinata—. Tú no tienes alma, así que no importa cuántas vidas quites.

Sasuke no tenía ninguna respuesta que dar a aquella afirmación, y comprendió que no serviría de nada discutir con Hinata. Ahora se hallaba demasiado afectada para que pudiera pensar con lógica, y sin duda estaría igual de agotada. De hecho, estaba tan fuera de si que ni siquiera podía levantarle la voz.

Sasuke la sostuvo entre sus brazos apretándola cada vez con más fuerza hasta que Hinata dejó de debatirse. Con un suspiro lleno de cansancio y más dirigiéndose a sí mismo que a ella, musitó:

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Hinata lo oyó, y su respuesta fue muy rápida.

_—_Me da igual lo que hagas conmigo. — Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente. Entonces vio el corte que había justo debajo del ojo derecho de Sasuke. Utilizó la manga de su traje para contener la sangre, pero al mismo tiempo contradijo la delicadeza de su acción con unas palabras llenas de furia—. Puedes dejarme aquí, o puedes matarme —le informó mientras iba secando los bordes de su herida—. Nada de lo que hagas cambiará las cosas para mí. No deberías haberme llevado contigo, Sasuke.

—Tu hermano vino en tu busca —observó Sasuke.

—No lo hizo —lo contradijo Hinata—. Vino en tu busca porque tú destruiste su hogar. Yo no le importo. Solo con que abrieras tu mente, sé que podría convencerte de la verdad. Pero eres demasiado terco para escuchar a nadie. He descubierto que hablar contigo es inútil. ¡Sí, es inútil! Juro que nunca volved a hablarte.

Su perorata consumió las últimas y escasas fuerzas que le quedaban. Hinata terminó de limpiar lo mejor que pudo la abrasión sufrida por Sasuke y luego se apoyó en su pecho, olvidándose de él.

Lady Hinata era toda una paradoja. Sasuke apenas si había podido resistir la delicada ternura con la cual le tocó la cara cuando intentó restañar su herida. No creía que ella hubiera llegado a ser consciente en ningún momento de lo que estaba haciendo, y de pronto se acordó de cómo se había encarado con Shisui cuando se encontraban en la fortaleza de Toneri. Si, entonces Hinata también había sido una contradicción. Hinata había mirado serenamente al hermano de Sasuke mientras él le gritaba su ira, y a pesar de ello no había dejado de aferrarse en ningún momento a la mano de Sasuke.

Ahora estaba furiosa con él mientras lo atendía. Sasuke volvió a suspirar. Apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Hinata y se preguntó cómo era posible que una mujer tan dulce y delicada estuviera emparentada con el diablo.

El entumecimiento inicial estaba empezando a disiparse. Ahora que la oleada de la ira la había abandonado, el muslo de Hinata comenzó a palpitar dolorosamente. Su capa ocultaba a los ojos de Sasuke el daño que había sufrido. Hinata creía que él no se había dado cuenta de su herida, y hallaba una perversa satisfacción en aquel hecho. Era una reacción ilógica, pero, ahora Hinata no parecía ser capaz de pensar razonablemente. De pronto se encontraba tan cansada y hambrienta, tan dolorida, que simplemente no podía pensar.

Los soldados se unieron a su señor, y en cuestión de minutos ya se estaban dirigiendo hacia la fortaleza de los Uchiha. Una hora después, la terca determinación fue lo único que impidió que Hinata gritara su protesta.

La mano de Sasuke había rozado accidentalmente el muslo herido de Hinata, y su capa y su vestido apenas le ofrecieron protección alguna contra la abrasadora agonía. Hinata contuvo su grito. Apartó los dedos de Sasuke con un manotazo, pero el fuego que había encendido su contacto seguía estando presente e inflamaba la herida hasta llevarla a un nivel insoportable.

Hinata supo que iba a vomitar.

—Tenemos que parar un momento —le dijo a Sasuke. Quería gritarle, y también llorar, pero había jurado que él no destruiría lo que todavía le quedaba de su dulce carácter.

Hinata sabía que Sasuke la había oído. Su asentimiento de cabeza confirmó que la había oído, pero aun así siguieron cabalgando y, pasados unos cuantos minutos más, Hinata llegó a la conclusión de que Sasuke había decidido no hacer caso de su petición.

¡Qué bestia tan inhumana era aquel hombre! Aunque eso le proporcionaba muy poco consuelo, Hinata hizo una lista mental con todos los epítetos insultantes que quería chillarle. Recurrió a todas las palabras malsonantes que podía recordar, a pesar de que su vocabulario de palabras soeces era limitado. Eso la satisfizo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que probablemente se estaba rebajando al nivel de Sasuke. ¡Maldición, ella era una mujer dulce y cariñosa!

Su estómago se negaba a calmarse. Hinata recordó su juramento de no volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más, pero ahora se veía obligada, por las circunstancias, a repetirle su petición.

—Si no mandas hacer un alto, voy a vomitar encima de ti —le dijo.

Su amenaza obtuvo una reacción inmediata. Sasuke alzó la mano, dando la orden de detenerse. Un instante después ya había desmontado de su caballo y estaba bajando al suelo a Hinata antes de que ella pudiera prepararse para hacer frente a semejante acción.

—¿Por qué nos hemos detenido? —La pregunta procedía de Shisui, quien también había desmontado y corría hacia su hermano—. Ya casi estamos en casa.

—Por lady Hinata —respondió Sasuke, no dando ninguna información más a Shisui.

Hinata ya había dado comienzo al tortuoso camino hacia la intimidad que ofrecían los árboles pero se detuvo cuando oyó la pregunta de Shisui.

—Puedes quedarte aquí y esperarme, Shisui —le dijo.

Había sonado como una orden. Shisui levantó una ceja en un gesto de sorpresa y se volvió hacia su hermano. Sasuke estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras contemplaba a Hinata, y Shisui llegó a la conclusión de que su hermano estaba irritado por la manera en que acababa de hablarle Hinata.

—Acaba de pasar por una prueba muy dura —se apresuró a excusarla, por si se daba el caso de que Sasuke pudiera decidir hacérselo pagar de alguna manera a Hinata.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y siguió mirando a Hinata hasta que esta hubo desaparecido dentro del bosque.

—Algo va mal —musitó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba descubrir qué era lo que lo estaba preocupando.

Shisui suspiró.

—¿Está enferma quizá? — pero Sasuke no le prestó atención al comentario.

— y amenazó con... — Sasuke se dispuso a seguir a Hinata sin que llegara a concluir su comentario. Shisui intentó detenerlo con la mano.

—Dale un poco de intimidad, Sasuke. Ya regresara con nosotros —dijo—. No hay ningún sitio en el que pueda esconderse —razonó.

Sasuke se quitó de encima la mano de su hermano. Había visto la expresión de dolor en los ojos de Hinata, y también se había fijado en la extremada rigidez con que se movía. Sasuke supo instintivamente que un estómago revuelto no era la causa de aquello, porque de haber sido así entonces Hinata no habría descargado su peso sobre la pierna derecha. Y si se disponía a vomitar, se hubiese alejado de los soldados corriendo en vez de andar. No, algo iba mal y Sasuke estaba decidido a averiguar que era.

La encontró apoyada en un nudoso roble con la cabeza inclinada. Sasuke se detuvo, no deseando invadir su intimidad. Hinata estaba llorando. Sasuke la contempló mientras se quitaba lentamente la capa y la dejaba caer al suelo y entonces entendió la verdadera razón de su desasosiego. El lado izquierdo de su vestido estaba rasgado hasta el dobladillo y se hallaba empapado de sangre.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta de que había gritado hasta que Hinata dejó escapar un gemido de terror. No tenía fuerzas para retroceder alejándose de él y tampoco se le resistió cuando Sasuke la obligó a apartar las manos de su muslo y se arrodilló junto a ella.

Cuando Sasuke vio el daño se sintió invadido por una rabia tal que le temblaron las manos mientras apartaba la prenda. La sangre que se había secado encima de la herida hizo que el apartarla se convirtiese en una tarea muy lenta. Las manos de Sasuke eran grandes y torpes, y además estaba intentando ser lo más delicado posible.

La herida era profunda, casi tan larga como el antebrazo de Sasuke y se había cubierto de tierra. Tendría que ser limpiada y cosida.

—Ah, Hinata —murmuró Sasuke con voz súbitamente enronquecida—. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Su voz había sido como una cálida caricia y su simpatía era obvia. Hinata supo que si Sasuke volvía a mostrarle algo de bondad se echaría a llorar de nuevo. Si, entonces el control que ejercía sobre sí misma se partiría como una de las ramitas a las que se estaba agarrando ahora. Hinata no permitiría que eso ocurriera.

—No quiero tu simpatía Sasuke. —Irguió los hombros y trató de despedirlo con la mirada—. Aparta las manos de mi pierna. No es decente.

Sasuke quedó tan sorprendido por aquella súbita exhibición de autoridad que casi sonrió. Luego alzó la mirada y vio el fuego que ardía en los ojos de Hinata y entonces supo qué era lo que ella estaba intentando hacer. El orgullo se había convertido en su defensa. Ya se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Hinata valoraba el control.

Volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia su herida, vio que no era gran cosa lo que se podía hacer con ella en aquel momento. Entonces decidió dejar que Hinata se saliera con la suya.

—No obtendrás ninguna simpatía de mi Hinata —le dijo—. Soy como un lobo. No soporto las emociones humanas.

Hinata no le respondió pero aquel comentario hizo que abriera mucho los ojos. Sasuke sonrió y volvió a arrodillarse junto a ella.

—Déjame en paz —le dijo Hinata.

—No —replicó Sasuke suavemente y desenvainando su daga, empezó a cortar una larga tira del vestido de Hinata.

—Estás echando a perder mi vestido —musitó ella.

—Por el amor de Dios Hinata, tu vestido ya se ha echado a perder —respondió Sasuke.

Después envolvió el muslo de Hinata con la tira de tela empleando la máxima delicadeza posible. Estaba terminando de atar un nudo cuando ella le empujó el hombro.

—Me estás haciendo daño —dijo, odiándose a sí misma por admitirlo. Maldición, iba a ponerse a llorar.

—No es cierto —dijo él.

Hinata soltó una exclamación ahogada y olvidó todo lo que hacía referencia al llorar. El comentario de Sasuke la había puesto furiosa. ¡Cómo se atrevía a contradecirla! La que estaba sufriendo era ella.

—Tu carne necesitará hilo y aguja —observó Sasuke.

Hinata le dio un manotazo en el hombro que tenía más cerca cuando él se atrevió a acompañar su anuncio encogiéndolos.

—Nadie va a utilizar una aguja conmigo.

—Siempre te gusta llevar la contraria en todo Hinata —dijo Sasuke mientras se inclinaba para recoger su capa. Después le envolvió los hombros con ella y la cogió en brazos, teniendo mucho cuidado de proteger su herida.

Hinata le rodeó instintivamente el cuello con los brazos al mismo tiempo que pensaba en arrancarle los ojos con las uñas por la forma grosera en que la estaba tratando.

—Tú eres el que siempre está llevando la contraría en todo Sasuke —le dijo—. Yo soy una doncella de temperamento muy dulce y cariñoso a la que intentarías destruir si te diera ocasión de hacerlo. Y juro por Dios que esta es la última vez que te dirigiré la palabra.

—Ah, y además eres tan honorable que nunca faltarías a tu palabra. ¿No es as lady Hinata? —preguntó él mientras la llevaba de vuelta con los hombres que esperaban.

—Así es —respondió Hinata inmediatamente. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su pecho—. ¿Sabías que tienes los sesos de un lobo? Y los lobos tienen un cerebro muy pequeño.

Hinata se encontraba demasiado cansada para alzar la mirada y ver cómo estaba reaccionando Sasuke a los insultos que ella le dirigía. Se dedicó a ir enfureciéndose por dentro ante la manera en que é la trataba y de pronto comprendió que en realidad hubiese debido agradecerle aquella actitud tan fría. De hecho, Sasuke había conseguido ponerla lo bastante furiosa para que llegara a olvidarse de su dolor. Además de eso había otra cosa igual de importante y era el hecho de que la falta de compasión de Sasuke la había ayudado a superar el impulso de desmoronarse y echarse a llorar delante de él. Llorar igual que una niña habría sido una terrible indignidad y para Hinata tanto la dignidad como el orgullo eran dos capas muy queridas que siempre llevaba puestas. Perder cualquiera de las dos habría resultado muy humillante. Hinata se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose segura de que Sasuke no podía verla. Sasuke era realmente estúpido, porque acababa de salvar el orgullo de Hinata y él ni siquiera lo sabía.

Sasuke suspiró. Hinata acababa de romper su promesa cuando le había hablado. No sintió ningún impulso de señalarle aquel hecho, pero aun así hizo que le entraran ganas de sonreír.

Quería obtener los detalles de Hinata, saber cómo había sido herida y por la mano de quién. No podía creer que alguien de los suyos le hubiera hecho daño, pero los hombres de Toneri también habrían intentado protegerla, ¿verdad?

Sasuke decidió que esperaría antes de conseguir sus respuestas de ella. Antes necesitaba controlar su ira y ahora Hinata necesitaba cuidados y descanso.

Tratar con Hinata le había resultado muy difícil. Sasuke no era un hombre que estuviera acostumbrado a ocultar su ira. Cuando se le hacía objeto de una injusticia, atacaba. Pero aun así, había entendido lo cerca que se encontraba Hinata de desmoronarse. Tener que contar lo ocurrido la hubiese afectado mucho en aquellos momentos.

Cuando volvieron a ponerse en camino, Hinata consiguió encontrar una escapatoria a su dolor acurrucándose junto al pecho de Sasuke. Su cara descansaba debajo de la barbilla de él.

Hinata volvía a sentirse a salvo. La manera en que reaccionaba a la presencia de Sasuke la confundía. En el fondo de su corazón Hinata admitía que Sasuke no se parecía en nada a Toneri, aunque antes se llevaría esas palabras a su lecho de muerte que decírselas a él. Después de todo seguía siendo su cautiva, su peón para izar contra su hermano. Y sin embargo en realidad no lo odiaba. Sasuke se limitaba a responder a lo que había hecho Toneri y ella se veía atrapada entre los dos.

—Escaparé ¿sabes?

Hinata no se había dado cuenta de que hubiese hablado en voz alta hasta que Sasuke le respondió.

—No lo harás.

—¡Al fin estamos en casa! —gritó Shisui.

Su mirada estaba dirigida hacia Hinata. La mayor parte del rostro de ella quedaba oculto pero lo que Shisui podía ver de él mostraba una expresión muy tranquila. Pensó que quizá estuviera dormida y lo agradeció. A decir verdad, Shisui no sabía cómo había que vérselas con lady Hinata ahora. Se encontraba en una posición condenadamente incómoda. La había tratado con desprecio. ¿Y cómo se lo había pagado ella? ¡Pues de hecho, salvándole la vida! Shisui no podía entender por qué Hinata había acudido en su ayuda y anhelaba preguntárselo. Pero no lo había hecho porque tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría su respuesta.

Cuando Shisui vio los muros elevándose en el cielo por delante de ellos, hizo que su montura dejara atrás a la de Sasuke para así poder ser el primero que entrara en el patio inferior. Siguiendo el rito y la tradición, Sasuke escogió ser el último de sus hombres a la hora de adentrarse en la seguridad proporcionada por los gruesos muros de piedra. A los soldados les gustaba aquel ritual, porque le recordaba a cada uno de ellos que su señor ponía sus vidas por encima de la propia. Aunque cada hombre había jurado fidelidad al barón de Uchiha y cada uno respondía de buena gana a la llamada para unirse a él en la batalla, cada uno sabía también que podía contar con su señor para obtener protección.

Era una alianza muy útil que tenía al orgullo por raíz. Gracias a ella, cada hombre también podía alardear de ser uno de los soldados de elite de Sasuke.

Los hombres de Sasuke eran los soldados mejor adiestrados de toda Inglaterra. Sasuke media el éxito infligiendo pruebas que los hombres corrientes habrían considerado totalmente imposibles de superar. Sus hombres estaban considerados como los escasos elegidos, aunque cuando se hacía un recuento hubiese un total de casi seiscientos de ellos y todos fueran llamados a cumplir los cuarenta días de servicio que se les exigía. Su poderío era reverenciado y comentado en susurros por aquellos que no llegaban a su altura y sus proezas de considerable fuerza física eran narradas sin que hubiese ninguna necesidad de que se exagerase para así hacer más atractivo el relato. La verdad ya era suficientemente interesante por sí sola.

Los soldados eran un reflejo de los valores de aquel que los mandaba, un noble que blandía su espada con mucha más precisión que todos aquellos que lo desafiaban. Sasuke de Uchiha era un hombre al cual había que temer. Sus enemigos ya habían dejado de tratar de descubrir sus puntos débiles. El guerrero no mostraba ninguna vulnerabilidad. Tampoco parecía estar interesado en lo que podía ofrecerle el mundo. No, Sasuke nunca había tomado al oro por segunda amante de la manera en que lo habían hecho otros de su rango. El barón de Uchiha no le presentaba ningún talón de Aquiles al mundo exterior. Era un hombre de acero, o eso creían apesadumbrados todos aquellos que le deseaban algún mal. Era un hombre que no tenía conciencia, un guerrero que no tenía corazón.

Hinata sabía muy poco acerca de la reputación de Sasuke. Se sentía protegida hallándose entre sus brazos y fue mirando a los soldados mientras estos iban desfilando junto a ellos, sintiendo una cierta curiosidad por la manera en que estaba esperando Sasuke.

Luego dirigió su atención hacia la fortaleza que había ante ella. La colosal estructura se alzaba sobre una desnuda colina, sin el beneficio de un solo árbol que proporcionara alguna clase de alivio a la severidad. Un muro de piedra gris circundaba la fortaleza; debía de tener al menos doscientos metros de largo desde un extremo, a otro. Hinata nunca había visto nada tan monstruoso. El muro era lo bastante alto para que llegara a rozar la brillante luna, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Hinata. Podía ver una porción de una torre circular sobresaliendo desde su interior, tan alta que su remate quedaba oculto por gruesas nubes.

El camino que llevaba al puente levadizo se curvaba como el vientre de una serpiente a lo largo de la escarpada ascensión. Después de que el último de sus hombres hubiera dejado atrás las planchas de madera que atravesaban el foso, Sasuke hizo avanzar a su montura. El corcel estaba impaciente por llegar a su destino, y corveteó con un nervioso paso lateral que sacudió el muslo de Hinata lo suficiente para que este volviera a dolerle. Hinata hizo una mueca al sentir la punzada, sin darse cuenta de que estaba apretando el brazo de Sasuke.

Él supo que Hinata sentía dolor. Bajó la mirada hacia ella, vio su expresión de agotamiento y torció el gesto.

—Pronto podrás descansar Hinata. Aguanta solo un poco más —le murmuró con voz enronquecida por la preocupación.

Hinata asintió y cerró los ojos.

Cuando hubieron llegado al patio, Sasuke desmontó rápidamente y luego cogió en brazos a Hinata. La sostuvo con firmeza junto a su pecho, dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia su hogar.

El camino estaba lleno de soldados. Shisui esperaba con dos hombres delante de las puertas del castillo. Hinata abrió los ojos y miró a Shisui. Pensó que parecía perplejo, pero no se le ocurrió a qué podía deberse.

Hasta que se hubieron acercado un poco más Hinata no se dio cuenta de que Shisui no la estaba mirando, y entonces la sorprendió que la atención de este se hallara totalmente centrada en sus piernas. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que su capa ya no estaba ocultando su herida. El maltrecho vestido colgaba detrás de ella como un estandarte rasgado. Lo único que la cubría ahora era la sangre, fluyendo en un incesante manar a lo largo de toda su pierna.

Shisui se apresuró a abrir las puertas de una gran entrada doble que empequeñeció a los hombres. Una ráfaga de aire cálido dio la bienvenida a Hinata cuando llegaron al centro de un pequeño vestíbulo.

—La escalera está en el lado equivocado —dijo de Pronto.

—No Hinata. Está en el lado correcto —le respondió Sasuke.

Hinata pensó que su observación parecía haberlo divertido.

—Ese no es el lado correcto —lo contradijo—. La escalera siempre está en el lado derecho de la pared. Eso todo el mundo lo sabe —añadió con una gran autoridad.

Por alguna razón, la enfurecía que Sasuke no admitiera aquel defecto tan obvio en su hogar.

—La escalera está a la derecha a menos que se ordene deliberadamente que se la construya a la izquierda —respondió Sasuke.

Cada palabra había sido articulada con mucho cuidado. De hecho, Sasuke se comportaba como si estuviera educando a una niña no demasiado despierta.

El porqué de pronto encontraba tan importante aquella discusión era algo que quedaba más allá de la comprensión de Hinata. Pero le parecía que era muy importante y se juro que tendría la última palabra sobre el tema.

—Entonces esa orden habrá sido dada por un ignorante —le dijo a Sasuke levantando la vista hacia él para fulminarlo con la mirada y lamentando que él no estuviera mirando hacia abajo para verlo—. Eres un hombre muy terco —añadió después.

—Y tú eres una mujer muy terca —replicó Sasuke. Luego sonrió, sintiéndose complacido con su observación.

Shisui seguía a su hermano en silencio. La conversación que estaban manteniendo Sasuke y Hinata le parecía ridícula, pero se sentía demasiado preocupado para que pudiese sonreír ante su tonta charla.

Shisui sabía que Itachi estaría esperándolos. Si, el hermano mediano ciertamente estaría dentro de la sala. Kurenai quizá también se encontrara allí. Shisui se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba preocupado por Hinata. No quería que tuviera que pasar por ninguna confrontación desagradable y esperaba que hubiera tiempo para explicar la dulce y delicada naturaleza de Hinata a su hermano Itachi.

La preocupación de Shisui quedó temporalmente arrinconada cuando Sasuke llegó al segundo nivel y no giró para entrar en la gran sala. Tomó la dirección opuesta, subió por otra escalera y luego entró en la boca de la torre. Entonces sus pasos se volvieron menos largos y la procesión se vio un tanto frenada por las pronunciadas curvas.

La habitación de lo alto de la torre estaba helada. Había un gran hogar para encender fuego abierto en el centro del muro circular. También se había añadido una gran ventana, justo al lado de aquella chimenea. La ventana se hallaba abierta de par en par, y los postigos de madera se mecían de un lado a otro para terminar chocando ruidosamente con los muros de piedra.

Junto al muro interior había una cama y Sasuke trató de ser lo más delicado posible cuando depositó allí a Hinata. Shisui los había seguido y Sasuke fue dando órdenes a su hermano mientras iba apilando trozos de madera dentro de la chimenea.

—Mándanos a Tomoe con una tabla de comida para Hinata y dile a Itachi que traiga sus medicinas —le dijo—. Tendrá que utilizar su aguja con Hinata.

—Pondrá mil objeciones —comentó Shisui.

—Lo hará de todas maneras.

—¿Quién es Itachi?

La pregunta suavemente formulada procedía de Hinata. Tanto Sasuke como Shisui se volvieron a mirarla. Hinata estaba intentando erguirse para quedar sentada en la cama y fruncía el ceño ante la imposibilidad de la tarea. Sus dientes empezaron a castañetear debido al frío y la tensión y finalmente volvió a desplomarse sobre la cama.

—Itachi es el hermano mediano, el que nació entre Sasuke y yo —explicó Shisui.

—¿Cuántos Uchiha hay? —preguntó Hinata volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

—En total hay cinco —respondió Shisui—. Mikoto es la hermana mayor y luego viene Sasuke, luego Itachi, luego Kurenai, y en último lugar yo —añadió con una sonrisa—. Itachi se ocupará de tu herida Hinata. Conoce todas las maneras de curar y antes de que puedas darte cuenta ya volverás a estar como nueva.

—¿Por qué?

Shisui frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—Por qué quieres que vuelva a estar como nueva? —preguntó Hinata claramente perpleja.

Shisui no supo cómo responderle. Se volvió para mirar a Sasuke con la esperanza de que él diera respuesta a la pregunta de Hinata. Sasuke había acabado de encender el fuego y ahora estaba cerrando los postigos. Sin darse la vuelta ordenó:

—Haz lo que te he dicho Shisui.

El tono de su voz no invitaba a discutir la orden y Shisui fue lo suficientemente sensato para obedecer. Había llegado hasta la puerta antes de que la voz de Hinata lo alcanzara.

—No traigas a tu hermano. Puedo ocuparme de mi herida sin ayuda.

—Ahora Shisui.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco. Entonces Sasuke se volvió hacia Hinata.

—Mientras estés aquí no contravendrás ninguna de mis órdenes. ¿Ha quedado claro? — Estaba yendo hacia la cama con lentas y mesuradas zancadas.

—¿Cómo voy a entender nada, milord? —susurró Hinata—. No soy más que un peón, ¿verdad? ¿No es así como están las cosas?

Hinata cerró los ojos antes de que él pudiera asustarla de alguna manera. Luego cruzó los brazos encima del pecho, en una acción que pretendía mantener alejado al frío que reinaba en la habitación.

—Déjame morir en paz —susurró a continuación hablando en un tono realmente muy melodramático. ¡Dios, cómo deseaba haber tenido la fortaleza y el valor necesarios para gritarle! Se sentía muy desgraciada. Nuevos dolores no tardarían en llegar si el hermano de Sasuke también la tocaba—. No tengo el vigor que se necesita para poder soportar las atenciones de tu hermano.

—Sí lo tienes Hinata.

El tono de Sasuke no había podido ser más dulce, pero Hinata estaba demasiado furiosa para que eso pudiera importarle.

—¿Por qué tienes que contradecir todo lo que digo? Eso es un defecto terrible —musitó.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Sasuke respondió con un grito mientras cruzaba la habitación. Apoyó un hombro en la repisa que había encima del hogar con su mirada dirigida a Hinata.

Hinata sentía demasiada curiosidad para mantener cerrados los ojos. La puerta protestó con un chirrido mientras se abría y una mujer de avanzada edad apareció en el hueco. Llevaba una tabla de comida en una mano y jarra en la otra, así como dos pieles de animal debajo de su brazo. La sirvienta era una mujer regordeta con ojos castaños llenos de preocupación. Se atrevió a lanzar una apresurada mirada a Hinata, y luego se volvió hacia su señor para hacerle una torpe reverencia.

Hinata decidió que la sirvienta le tenía muchísimo miedo a Sasuke. Contempló a la pobre mujer sintiendo una gran compasión por ella mientras la sirvienta trataba de mantener en equilibrio los objetos que llevaba en las manos al mimo tiempo que hacía una genuflexión.

Sasuke tampoco se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Le dirigió una seca inclinación de cabeza y luego la envió hacia Hinata con un gesto. No pronunció ni una sola palabra de aliento o amabilidad.

La sirvienta demostró ser muy rápida de pies, porque prácticamente corrió hacia la cama tan pronto como Sasuke ordenó la labor, trastabillado dos veces antes de que llegara a ella.

Puso la tabla de comida al lado de Hinata y le ofreció la jarra.

—¿Con qué nombre se te llama? —le preguntó Hinata a la sirvienta hablando en voz muy baja para que Sasuke no pudiera oírla.

—Tomoe —respondió ella.

Entonces la mujer se acordó de los cobertores que llevaba debajo del brazo y se apresuró a llevar la tabla de comida al arcón de madera que había junto a la cama. Luego tapó a Hinata con las pieles de animal. Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento y aquello animó a la sirvienta a remeter las pieles de animal debajo de las piernas de Hinata.

—Por la manera en que tembláis veo que os estáis muriendo de frío —susurró.

Tomoe no sabía nada de la herida de Hinata. Cuando empujó la piel de animal contra el muslo herido, Hinata apretó los ojos contra el insoportable insulto de aquel nuevo dolor y no dijo una palabra.

Sasuke vio lo que había ocurrido y pensó en gritarle una reprimenda a la sirvienta pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ahora Tomoe le estaba entregando su comida a Hinata.

—Gracias por tu amabilidad Tomoe.

La aprobación de Hinata asombró a Sasuke. Miró a su cautiva, vio su tranquila expresión y se encontró sacudiendo la cabeza. En vez de enfurecerse con la sirvienta, lady Hinata la había elogiado

La puerta se abrió de pronto. Hinata se volvió hacia ella con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo y vio cómo la puerta rebotaba una vez contra la pared antes de quedarse inmóvil. Un hombre que era un auténtico gigante acababa de aparecer en el hueco con las manos apoyadas en las caderas y una mueca feroz dibujada en su cara. Con un suspiro lleno de cansancio Hinata llegó a la conclusión de que aquel era Itachi.

Tomoe contorneó al hombretón y se alejó por el pasillo en el mismo instante en que Itachi entraba en la habitación. Una estela de sirvientes lo siguió trayendo consigo cuencos llenos de agua y un surtido de bandejas encima de las cuales había recipientes de extrañas formas Los sirvientes depositaron sus bandejas en el suelo junto a la cama y luego dieron media vuelta, se inclinaron ante Sasuke y se fueron. Todos actuaban igual que conejos asustados. ¿Y por qué no iban a hacerlo, después de todo había dos lobos en la habitación con Hinata ¿y acaso eso no bastaba para asustar a cualquiera?

Itachi todavía no le había dicho una sola palabra a su hermano. Sasuke no quería que tuviera lugar ningún enfrentamiento delante de Hinata. Sabía que él se pondría furioso, y que eso asustaría a Hinata. Aun así tampoco iba a retractarse de lo que había hecho.

—¿No tienes ninguna bienvenida que dar a tu hermano Itachi? —preguntó.

La treta dio resultado Itachi pareció quedar sorprendido por la pregunta y su rostro perdió un poco de su ira.

—¿Por qué no fui informado de tu plan para traerte de vuelta contigo a la hermana de Toneri? —preguntó después—. Acabo de enterarme de que Shisui entendió desde el principio como iban a hacerse las cosas.

—Y supongo que también alardeó de ello —dijo Sasuke, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo hizo.

—Shisui exagera Itachi. No tenía conocimiento alguno de mis intenciones.

—¿Y de tu razón para mantener en secreto este plan Sasuke? —preguntó Itachi.

—Tú te hubieses opuesto a él —observó Sasuke. Sonrió ante su propia admisión, como si fuera a haber encontrado un gran placer en la discusión.

Hinata observó el cambio que aquello produjo en las maneras de Sasuke. Estaba realmente asombrada. ¡Qué austeramente apuesto se le veía cuando sonreía! Sí, pensó, parecía humano. Y eso, se riñó a sí misma, era todo lo que se permitiría pensar acerca de la apariencia de Sasuke.

—¿Cuándo le has vuelto tú la espalda a una discusión? —le gritó Itachi a su hermano.

Las paredes tenían que estar temblando a causa del estrépito. Hinata se preguntó si tanto Itachi como Shisui sufrirían de algún problema de audición.

Itachi no era tan alto como Sasuke, se notaba cuando ambos estaban de pie tan cerca el uno del otro.

Pero se parecía más a él que Shisui. Cuando fruncía el ceño su rostro adquiría un aspecto casi igual de amenazador. Los rasgos faciales eran casi idénticos, sus fruncimientos de ceño incluidos. Pero el cabello de Itachi aparte de ser negro, lo tenia largo y estaba amarrado en una coleta que era abundante y grueso. Cuando se volvió a mirarla, Hinata creyó ver una sonrisa que iluminaba aquellos oscuros ojos antes de que pasaran a volverse tan fríos como la piedra.

—Si piensas gritarme Itachi debo decirte que oigo perfectamente —dijo Hinata.

Itachi no replicó. Cruzó los brazos encima del pecho y la miró escrutadoramente y durante un buen rato, hasta que Sasuke le dijo que viera su herida.

Cuando el hermano mediano fue hacia la cama, Hinata empezó a asustarse de nuevo.

—Preferiría que no te ocuparas de mí —dijo tratando de evitar que le temblara la voz.

—Tus preferencias no me conciernen —observó Itachi. Ahora su voz era tan suave como lo había sido antes la de ella.

Hinata admitió la derrota cuando Itachi le pidió con un gesto que le enseñara cuál era la pierna que debía atender. Itachi era lo bastante enorme para obligarla a obedecer por la fuerza y Hinata necesitaba conservar todas sus energías para la dura prueba que la aguardaba.

La expresión de Itachi no se alteró cuando ella levantó el cobertor. Hinata se aseguró de escudar el resto de su cuerpo de su mirada. Después de todo, ella era una dama muy púdica y valía más que Itachi entendiera aquello desde el primer momento.

Sasuke fue hacia el otro lado de la cama. Frunció el ceño cuando Itachi tocó la pierna de Hinata y esta torció el gesto en una mueca de dolor.

—Será mejor que la sujetes Sasuke —observó Itachi. Su voz se había dulcificado y toda su concentración estaba obviamente dirigida hacia la tarea que tenía por delante.

—¡No! ¿Sasuke? —exclamó Hinata, no pudiendo mantener alejada de sus ojos aquella expresión de frenesí.

—No hay ninguna necesidad —le explicó Sasuke a su hermano. Luego miró a Hinata y añadió— Si llega a ser necesario yo la sujetaré para que no se mueva.

Los hombros de Hinata volvieron a descender sobre la cama. Luego asintió y una expresión de calma se extendió por su rostro.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que tendría que sujetarla ya que de otra manera Itachi no podría completar la labor de limpiar la herida y volver a juntar la carne cosiéndola. Habría dolor, intenso pero necesario y el que gritara durante aquella terrible prueba no supondría ninguna humillación para una mujer.

Itachi dispuso sus suministros y finalmente estuvo preparado para empezar. Miró a su hermano, recibió su asentimiento de cabeza y se volvió para mirar a Hinata. Lo que vio lo dejó lo bastante sorprendido para que se quedara inmóvil. Había confianza en aquellos magníficos ojos grises y ni el menor rastro de miedo era visible en ellos. Itachi admitió que Hinata era realmente hermosa, tal como había asegurado Shisui.

—Puedes empezar Itachi —murmuró entonces ella, interrumpiendo el curso de los pensamientos de Itachi.

Itachi vio cómo Hinata agitaba la mano en un gesto majestuoso indicador de que estaba esperando. Casi sonrió ante su exhibición de autoridad. La sequedad de su voz también lo había sorprendido.

—¿No sería todo un poco más fácil si te limitaras a emplear un cuchillo caliente para sellar la herida? —preguntó Hinata y luego se apresuró a seguir hablando antes de que Itachi pudiera responderle—. No es que pretenda decirte cómo hay que hacerlo —dijo a continuación—. Te ruego que no te ofendas, pero ¿no te parece un poco bárbaro utilizar una aguja e hilo?

—¿Bárbaro?

Itachi parecía estar teniendo ciertos problemas para seguir la conversación.

Hinata suspiró y luego decidió que estaba demasiado agotada para tratar de hacerle entender.

—Puedes empezar Itachi —repitió—. Estoy preparada.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Itachi levantando la vista hacia Sasuke para sorprender su reacción.

Sasuke estaba demasiado preocupado para que pudiera sonreír ante la conversación de Hinata. Se había puesto muy serio.

—Además de ser hermosa te gusta mandar —le dijo Itachi a Hinata, con el reproche suavizado por su sonrisa.

—Adelante con ello —musitó Sasuke—. La espera es peor que el acto.

Itachi asintió. Cerró su mente a todo lo que no fuera su deber. Preparándose para soportar los gritos que sabía se iniciarían tan pronto como tocara a Hinata, dio comienzo a la limpieza.

Hinata no llegó a emitir ni un solo sonido. En algún momento de la terrible prueba, Sasuke se sentó en la cama. Hinata volvió inmediatamente el rostro hacia el lado en el que se encontraba él y pasó a comportarse como si estuviera intentando meterse debajo de su cuerpo. Las uñas de sus dedos se clavaron en el muslo de Sasuke, pero él no creyó que realmente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Hinata no creía que pudiera seguir soportando el dolor durante mucho más tiempo. Agradecía que Sasuke estuviera allí, aunque no podía entender por qué sentía de aquella manera. Ahora no parecía capaz de pensar mucho y se limitaba a aceptar el hecho de que Sasuke se hubiera convertido en su ancla para seguir aferrándose a la vida. Sin él su control se derrumbaría.

Justo cuando estaba segura de que iba a empezar a gritar sintió cómo la aguja atravesaba su piel. Un dulce olvido la reclamó y ya no sintió nada más.

Sasuke supo que Hinata se había desmayado en el mismo instante en que aquello ocurrió. Le apartó lentamente la mano de su muslo y luego fue volviéndole delicadamente su mejilla hasta que pudo ver la totalidad de su rostro. Las lágrimas habían mojado sus mejillas y Sasuke fue secándolas muy despacio hasta hacerlas desaparecer.

—Me parece que hubiese preferido que gritara —musitó Itachi mientras empleaba la aguja y el hilo para ir uniendo la carne desgarrada.

—Eso no habría hecho que te resultara más fácil —respondió Sasuke. Se puso de pie cuando Itachi terminó y contempló cómo su hermano envolvía el muslo de Hinata con una gruesa tira de algodón.

—Demonios Sasuke, probablemente contraerá la fiebre y morirá de todas maneras — predijo Itachi con una mueca.

Su comentario enfureció a Sasuke.

—¡No! —exclamó—. No lo permitiré Itachi.

La vehemencia con la que había hablado dejó baste sorprendido a Itachi.

—¿Tanto te importaría hermano?

—Me importaría —admitió Sasuke.

Itachi no supo qué decir. Se quedó inmóvil con la a abierta y vio cómo su hermano salía de la habitación.

Después lo siguió con un suspiro lleno de cansancio.

Sasuke ya había salido del castillo y estaba yendo hacia el lago situado detrás de la choza del carnicero.

Agradecía que hiciese tanto frío, porque eso alejaba su mente de las preguntas que lo torturaban.

El baño nocturno ritual era otra de las exigencias que Sasuke imponía a su mente y su cuerpo. De hecho, se trataba de un desafío destinado a endurecerlo contra las incomodidades. Nunca esperaba con impaciencia el momento de nadar ni tampoco lo rehuía. Y nunca dejaba de cumplir con aquel ritual, ya fuese en verano o en invierno.

Se desnudó y ejecutó una limpia zambullida en las gélidas aguas, esperando que el frío bastaría para borrar a Hinata de sus pensamientos durante unos cuantos minutos.

Poco después cenó. Itachi y Shisui le hicieron compañía, algo que sin duda era bastante insólito porque Sasuke tenía la costumbre de comer en soledad. Los dos hermanos menores hablaron de muchas cosas, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a interrogar a Sasuke acerca de lady Hinata. El silencio y el fruncimiento de ceño que Sasuke estuvo manteniendo durante toda la cena no se prestaban a que se hablara de ningún tema.

Después Sasuke no pudo recordar lo que había comido. Decidió descansar un poco, pero la imagen de Hinata siguió entrometiéndose en sus pensamientos cuando terminó yéndose a la cama. Se dijo que se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca de él y que sin duda esa era la razón por la cual ahora no podía dormir. Transcurrió una hora y luego otra y Sasuke seguía dando vueltas en la cama.

A mediados de la noche, Sasuke finalmente se dio por vencido. Subió a la habitación de la torre maldiciéndose a sí mismo durante todo el trayecto, diciéndose que solo quería echar un vistazo a Hinata para asegurarse de que no se le había ocurrido desafiar su voluntad muriéndose.

Luego se quedó inmóvil en el hueco de la puerta durante un buen rato, hasta que oyó gemir a Hinata en sueños. El sonido lo atrajo al interior de la habitación. Cerró la puerta, añadió más leños al fuego y luego fue hacia Hinata.

Hinata dormía vuelta sobre el lado bueno con su vestido subido alrededor de los muslos. Sasuke intentó disponer un poco mejor la prenda, pero no consiguió que esta quedara colocada de una manera que lo satisficiese. Sintiéndose bastante frustrado, terminó utilizando su daga para cortar la tela. No se detuvo hasta que le hubo quitado tanto el vestido como la media túnica, diciéndose que Hinata estaría mucho más cómoda sin ellos.

Ahora ya solo llevaba su camisola blanca. El escote del cuello mostraba la curva de sus senos. Un amplio yugo hecho con una delicada labor de bordado circundaba la línea del escote, y los distintos hilos rojos, amarillos y verdes habían sido meticulosamente entrelazados para que formaran un confín confeccionado con flores de primavera. Era un logro de una naturaleza muy femenina, que complació bastante a Sasuke, porque sabía que Hinata había pasado largas horas trabajando en él.

Hinata era tan exquisita y femenina como las flores que había bordadas en su camisola. ¡Qué criatura tan dulce y delicada era! Su piel, ahora salpicada por la temblorosa claridad del fuego que la bañaba con un resplandor dorado, no tenía absolutamente ningún defecto.

Dios, era muy hermosa.

—Oh demonios... —musitó Sasuke para sí mismo.

Sin el obstáculo del vestido para que la ocultara a los ojos de Sasuke, Hinata estaba ofreciendo una visión todavía más maravillosa que antes.

Cuando vio que empezaba a temblar, Sasuke se acostó junto a ella. La tensión fue disipándose lentamente de sus hombros. Si, se había acostumbrado a tenerla muy cerca de él y sin duda esa era la razón por la que ahora se sentía tan a gusto.

Sasuke tiró del cobertor hasta dejarlos tapados con él. Luego se dispuso a pasarle el brazo alrededor de la cintura y acercarla un poco más a él, pero Hinata fue más rápida. Escurriéndose sobre la cama sin que el movimiento hiciese que llegara a despertarse, Hinata se acurrucó rápidamente junto al cuerpo de Sasuke hasta que sus nalgas quedaron pegadas de la manera más intima posible a la unión de los muslos de él.

Sasuke sonrió. Resultaba evidente que lady Hinata también se había acostumbrado a tenerlo muy cerca de ella y si sonrió con arrogancia fue únicamente porque Sasuke sabía que Hinata no era consciente de ese hecho... todavía.

**...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**...**

* * *

**_... _**

Hinata estuvo durmiendo durante casi veinticuatro horas seguidas. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, la habitación se hallaba sumida en las sombras del atardecer con solo unas cuantas franjas de sol filtrándose a través de los postigos de madera. Hinata lo vio todo un poco borroso y se sintió tan desorientada que no pudo acordarse de dónde estaba.

Trató de sentarse en la cama y torció el gesto al sentir el aguijonazo que le causó aquel movimiento; entonces acordó hasta del último detalle de lo ocurrido.

¡Dios, se sentía realmente horrible! Cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía. Hinata pensó que quizá alguien había utilizado un palo encima de su trasero o pegado una varilla de hierro caliente a uno de los lados su pierna. Su estómago gruñía, pero Hinata no quería corner nada. No, solo estaba terriblemente sedienta y le ardía todo. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era quitarse toda la ropa y plantarse desnuda delante de la ventana abierta.

La idea le pareció realmente maravillosa. Intentó levantarse de la cama para ir a abrir los postigos, pero entonces descubrió que se encontraba tan débil que ni siquiera podía apartar los cobertores de una patada. Siguió intentándolo hasta que se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puestas sus ropas. Alguien se las había quitado, si bien ese hecho ofendía al sentido del pudor de Hinata, no era ni mucho menos tan alarmante como la súbita comprensión de que su memoria no guardaba absolutamente ningún recuerdo de aquella acción.

Ahora Hinata llevaba puesta alguna clase de camisa de algodón blanco, una prenda que sin duda resultaba de lo más indecente dado que apenas conseguía llegar a cubrirle las rodillas. Aun así, las mangas eran demasiado largas. Cuando intentó doblar un poco la tela para acercarla a sus muñecas, Hinata se acordó de dónde había visto una prenda semejante antes. ¡Vaya, pero si aquello era una camisa de hombre! Y a juzgar por lo gigantesco de sus proporciones, obviamente pertenecía a Sasuke. Era la misma prenda, de eso no cabía duda. Sasuke había estado llevando una camisa idéntica cuando durmió junto a ella dentro de la tienda la noche anterior… ¿o ahora ya hacía dos noches de eso? Hinata se sentía demasiado adormilada para que pudiese recordarlo. Decidió cerrar los ojos durante otro minuto para ir pensando en ello.

Entonces tuvo el sueño más apacible que se pudiera llegar a imaginar. Hinata volvía a tener once años y estaba viviendo con su querido tío, el padre Ko. El padre Yamato y el padre Danzo habían venido a la mansión del barón Shimura para hacerle una visita a su tío y presentarle sus respetos al anciano Shinta, señor de la mansión de Shimura. Aparte de los campesinos que se encargaban de trabajar las pequeñas propiedades del barón Shinta, Hinata era la única persona joven que residía allí. Se hallaba rodeada por hombres amables y bondadosos, todos los cuales eran lo bastante viejos para que pudieran ser sus abuelos. Tanto el padre Yamato como el padre Danzo venían del atestado monasterio de Claremont, y lord Shinta les ofreció un alojamiento permanente en su mansión. El anciano barón no había tardado en encariñarse con los amigos del padre Ko. Ambos eran excelentes jugadores de ajedrez y los dos lo pasaban muy bien escuchando al barón mientras este les iba contando sus historias favoritas del pasado.

Hinata se encontraba rodeada de ancianos decididos a mimarla y que la tenían por una niña muy dotada. Los tres se turnaban entre ellos para enseñarle a leer y escribir y el sueño de Hinata terminó centrándose en una tarde que había estado particularmente llena de paz. Se encontraba sentada a la mesa y les leía a sus "tíos" los últimos escritos que había ido transcribiendo. Un fuego ardía dentro del hogar y en la habitación reinaba una atmósfera cálida y tranquila. Hinata estaba recontando una historia que no tenía nada de habitual la de las aventuras de su héroe favorito, Odiseo. El poderoso guerrero le hacía compañía durante su sueño, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Hinata y sonriéndole afablemente mientras ella volvía a contar los maravillosos acontecimientos que habían ido teniendo lugar durante su largo viaje.

La siguiente vez que despertó, y a buen seguro que entonces solo habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos desde el momento en que había decidido descansar durante un ratito, Hinata enseguida se dio cuenta de que alguien le había atado los párpados dejándoselos cerrados.

—¿Cómo he podido permitir que se me llegase a tratar de semejante manera? —musitó sin dirigir su indignación a nadie en particular.

Y además, la sujeción estaba mojada. Hinata se arrancó aquella ofensiva atadura mascullando un juramento que no hubiese desentonado ni en el más soez de los campesinos. Lo realmente curioso de todo aquello fue que entonces le pareció oír reír a alguien. Hinata estaba tratando de concentrarse en el sonido cuando su mente volvió a verse súbitamente distraída por algo. ¡Maldición, pero si le estaban poniendo otra atadura encima de la frente! Aquello no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido.

¿Acaso no acababa de quitarse la primera atadura que le habían puesto? Hinata sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose incapaz de poder entender toda aquella confusión.

Alguien le habló, pero Hinata no pudo entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Si dejara de susurrar y deformar cada palabra confundiéndola con las demás, todo habría resultado mucho más fácil. Hinata pensó que quienquiera que le estuviese dirigiendo la palabra estaba siendo terriblemente descortés y gritó aquella opinión.

Un instante después se acordó súbitamente del calor que había tenido cuando el peso de otro cobertor cayó bruscamente sobre sus hombros. Hinata sabía que tenía que llegar a la ventana y respirar un poco de aquel curativo aire frío. Era lo único que podía salvarla de aquel espantoso calor. Si no hubiera sido porque sabía que aquello era imposible, hubiese pensado que se hallaba en el purgatorio. Pero ella era una chica muy buena y por lo tanto no podía ser cierto que estuviese en el purgatorio. No, porque Hinata iba a ir al cielo, pasara lo que pasara.

¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos? Entonces sintió que alguien estaba tirando de sus hombros y un instante después el agua fresca entró en contacto con sus labios resecos. Hinata intentó beber un largo trago pero el agua se desvaneció súbitamente después de que sus labios solo hubieran podido llegar a saborear lo que le parecieron unas gotas. Hinata decidió que alguien estaba intentando gastarle una broma muy cruel y frunció el ceño con toda la ferocidad de que fue capaz dadas las circunstancias en que se hallaba.

De repente todo se volvió tan claro como el cristal. Estaba en el Hades, no en el purgatorio y se hallaba a merced de todos los monstruos y demonios que habían tratado de engañar a Odiseo. Ahora intentaban engañarla a ella. Bueno, se dijo a sí misma, pues no lo iba a consentir.

La idea de aquellos demonios no preocupó en lo más mínimo a Hinata. El efecto que tuvo fue justamente el contrario ya que se puso muy furiosa. Sus tíos le habían mentido. Las historias de Odiseo no eran falsedades o leyendas transmitidas de generación en generación. Los monstruos realmente existían. Hinata podía sentirlos en torno a ella, rodeándola mientras esperaban a que abriera los ojos.

Lo que quería saber por encima de todo era dónde estaba Odiseo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla sola para que hiciera frente a todos sus demonios? ¿Acaso no entendía qué debía hacer? Es que nadie le había hablado de sus propios triunfos?

De pronto sintió que la mano de alguien le tocaba el muslo, interrumpiendo con ese contacto el curso lleno de disgusto que habían estado siguiendo sus pensamientos. Hinata se quitó de encima la nueva atadura que había estado abrasándole los ojos y volvió la cabeza con el tiempo justo de ver quién era el que estaba arrodillado junto a su cama. Entonces gritó, en una reacción instintiva a la presencia de aquel horrible gigante tuerto que la estaba contemplando con una sonrisita tan burlona en su distorsionado rostro y luego se acordó de que estaba furiosa, pero no asustada. Sí, estaba claro que aquel era uno de los cíclopes, quizá incluso su mismo líder, Polifemo, el más despreciable de todos ellos y que tenía la intención de hacerle algo realmente horrible en el caso de que ella fuera a permitírselo.

Cerrando el puño con todas sus fuerzas, Hinata se apresuró a asestarle un fuerte golpe al gigante. Había escogido como blanco su nariz y falló por unos cuantos centímetros, pero se sintió igual de satisfecha que si hubiera acertado. La acción la dejó agotada y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón sintiéndose súbitamente tan débil como una gatita. Aun así en su rostro había una sonrisa de satisfacción, porque había podido oír con toda claridad cómo Polifemo dejaba escapar un aullido de incomodidad.

Volvió la cabeza para que su rostro no se encontrara vuelto hacia el cíclope, firmemente resuelta a desdeñar al monstruo mientras este le tocaba el muslo. Dirigió la mirada hacia la chimenea. Y entonces lo vio. ¡Vaya, pero si estaba allí de pie ante el fuego, con la luz de las llamas resplandeciendo alrededor de su magnífico cuerpo! Era mucho más grande de lo que ella había imaginado y también mucho más atractivo. Pero después de todo, como intentó recordarse a sí misma, no era mortal. Hinata supuso que ese hecho explicaba lo gigantesco de sus proporciones y toda aquella mística luz que resplandecía alrededor de él.

—¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? —preguntó con un grito que pretendía ganarse su atención.

Hinata no estaba demasiado segura de si los guerreros mitológicos podían conversar con meros mortales y supuso rápidamente que aquel no podía o que al menos no quería hacerlo porque se limitó a seguir contemplándola sin moverse de donde estaba y no le ofreció ni una sola palabra en respuesta a su petición.

Hinata pensó que debía volver a intentarlo, aunque descubrió que la tarea resultaba terriblemente exasperante. ¡Había un cíclope justo al lado de ella por el amor de Dios! y aunque el guerrero no pudiera hablarle, si podía ver que había un trabajo pendiente que hacer.

—Pon manos a la obra Odiseo —le exigió Hinata, señalando con el dedo al monstruo que se encontraba arrodillado junto a ella.

Lo único que hizo él fue quedarse quieto y poner cara de no entender nada. A pesar de todo su tamaño y su corpulencia, Odiseo no parecía excesivamente inteligente.

—¿Es que he de librar cada batalla yo sola? —quiso saber Hinata levantando la voz hasta que los músculos del cuello empezaron a dolerle a causa del esfuerzo. Lágrimas de ira le nublaron la vista pero eso era algo que ella no podía evitar. Odiseo estaba intentando desvanecerse entre la luz, algo que Hinata pensó era muy descortés por parte de él.

No podía permitir que desapareciera. Mentecato o no era todo lo que tenía. Hinata trató de apaciguarlo.

—Prometo perdonarte por todas las veces que permitiste que Toneri me hiciera daño —le dijo— pero no te perdonaré si me dejas sola ahora.

Odiseo no parecía estar demasiado interesado en ganarse su perdón. Hinata ya apenas podía verlo, sabía que no tardaría en desaparecer y comprendió que si iba a conseguir alguna ayuda de él entonces tendría que incrementar sus amenazas.

—Si me dejas Odiseo, enviaré a alguien en tu busca que te enseñe algunos modales. Sí —añadió, entusiasmándose con su amenaza—. Enviaré al más temible todos los guerreros. ¡Tú vete y verás lo que pasa! Si no me libras de él —declaró haciendo una pausa en amenaza para señalar dramáticamente al cíclope durante un largo instante— enviaré tras de ti a Sasuke.

Hinata se sentía tan satisfecha de sí misma que cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Fingiendo que enviaría a Sasuke tras él, sin duda le habría metido en el alma el temor de Zeus a la más magnífica de todas las criaturas, el poderoso Odiseo. Estaba tan orgullosa de su astucia que dejó escapar un resoplido más bien poco elegante.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos sintiéndose como si acabar de ganar una batalla muy importante. Y todo con palabras amables y delicadas, se recordó a sí misma. No había utilizado absolutamente ninguna clase de fuerza.

—Yo siempre soy una doncella muy dulce y cariñosa —gritó—. ¡Que me cuelguen si no lo soy!

Durante tres largos días y noches, Hinata estuvo luchando con aquellos monstruos que aparecían de pronto para tratar de llevársela al Hades. Odiseo siempre estaba allí, a su lado, ayudándola a rechazar cada uno de los ataques cuando ella así se lo pedía.

A veces el terco gigante incluso llegaba a conversar con ella. Le gustaba mucho hacerle preguntas acerca de su pasado y cuando ella entendía lo que le estaba preguntando le respondía inmediatamente. Lo que parecía interesar a Odiseo por encima de todo era un periodo muy determinado de la infancia de Hinata. Quería que ella le contara cómo habían ido las cosas después de que su madre hubiera muerto y Toneri hubiera pasado a ser su tutor.

Hinata no soportaba tener que responder a esas preguntas. Solo quería hablar de su vida con el padre Ko, pero tampoco quería que Odiseo se enfadara con ella y la dejara. Por aquella razón, soportaba su amable interrogatorio.

—No quiero hablar de él.

La vehemencia de la declaración de Hinata hizo que Sasuke despertara sobresaltado. No sabía acerca de qué podía estar delirando ahora, pero se apresuró a ir hacia su cama. Se sentó junto a ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

—Calla, calla —susurró—. Vuelve a dormirte Hinata.

—Cuando me hizo volver de la casa del padre Ko, Toneri siempre se portaba de una manera horrible. Cada noche entraba en mi habitación. Se quedaba de pie allí, a los pies de la cama. Yo podía sentirlo mirándome. Pensaba que si abría los ojos... Estaba muy asustada.

—Ahora no pienses en Toneri —dijo Sasuke. Luego se tendió en la cama tan pronto como ella empezó a llorar y la tomó en sus brazos.

Aunque se había asegurado de ocultar su reacción por dentro Sasuke estaba temblando de rabia. Sabía que Hinata no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo pero él lo comprendía bastante bien.

Tranquilizada por su contacto, Hinata enseguida volvió a quedarse dormida. Pero no descansó durante mucho tiempo y despertó para encontrarse con que Odiseo seguía allí, velándola. Cuando él estaba a su lado, Hinata nunca tenía miedo. Odiseo era el guerrero más maravilloso que pudiera imaginarse. Era fuerte y arrogante, aunque ella no le reprochaba aquel pequeño defecto y tenía muy buen corazón.

También era muy travieso. Su juego favorito era el cambiar su apariencia. Aquello sucedía tan deprisa Hinata ni tan siquiera tenía tiempo de llegar a exhalar un jadeo de sorpresa. En un momento dado estaba fingiendo ser Sasuke y al siguiente ya había vuelto a ser Odiseo. Y en una ocasión, cuando era noche cerrada y Hinata tenía más miedo que nunca, llegó al extremo de convertirse en Aquiles, únicamente para divertirla. Estaba sentado allí en una silla de respaldo recto que era demasiado pequeña para su estatura y su mole, y miraba a Hinata de la manera más peculiar se pudiera imaginar.

Aquiles no llevaba puestas sus botas. Aquello preocupó muchísimo a Hinata y enseguida se apresuró a advertirle de que debía proteger sus talones de cualquier herida. El consejo pareció dejar bastante confuso a Aquiles, lo cual obligó a Hinata a recordarle que su mamá lo había sumergido en las mágicas aguas de la laguna Estigia haciendo así invulnerable a todo su cuerpo salvo el diminuto trocito de carne que había en la parte de atrás de sus talones, que era el sitio por donde ella lo había sostenido para que no fuera arrastrado por aquellas turbulentas aguas.

—El agua no llegó a tocar tus talones y ahí es donde eres más vulnerable —le explicó— ¿Entiendes qué es lo que quiero decir?

Hinata enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que él no lo entendía en absoluto. La expresión de perplejidad que había puesto así se lo estaba indicando. Quizá su mamá no se había tomado la molestia de contarle la historia. Hinata suspiró y lo miró con ojos llenos de apenada compasión. Sabía muy bien que era lo que iba a ocurrirle a Aquiles pero aun así le faltó valor para decirle que tuviera mucho cuidado con las flechas perdidas. Supuso que él no tardaría en descubrir lo peligrosas que podían llegar a ser.

Ya había empezado a llorar por el futuro de Aquiles cuando de pronto vio que este se levantaba e iba hacia ella. Pero ahora no era Aquiles. No, era Sasuke, tomándola en sus brazos y consolándola. Lo que más la sorprendió fue que él la tocaba exactamente igual que Odiseo.

Hinata convenció a Sasuke de que se metiera en la cama con ella y luego se apresuró a ponérsele encima una vez que lo tuvo allí. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho para que él pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

—Mis cabellos son como un telón que le esconde tu cara a todo el mundo excepto a mí —le dijo—. ¿Qué opinas de eso, Sasuke?

—Así que ahora vuelvo a ser Sasuke ¿verdad? —respondió él—. No sabes lo que estás diciendo Hinata. Ardes de fiebre. Eso es lo que opino —añadió.

—¿Vas a llamar a un sacerdote? —preguntó Hinata. La pregunta que acababa de hacerle la afectó mucho y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? —preguntó Sasuke.

Entonces Hinata se inclinó sobre él y le frotó la barbilla con la nariz.

—Creo que me gustaría besarte Sasuke —dijo—. ¿Eso hace que te enfades?

—Tienes que descansar Hinata —dijo Sasuke. Intentó ponerla de lado pero Hinata demostró ser capaz de aferrarse como una liana. Sasuke no recurrió a la fuerza, temiendo que con ello pudiera hacerle daño accidentalmente. Lo cierto era que le gustaba que Hinata estuviese precisamente donde estaba.

—Si me besas solo una vez entonces descansaré —le prometió ella. Luego no le dio tiempo a responder por que tomó suavemente el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y se apresuró a pegar el suyo al de él.

Acto seguido lo besó con todas sus fuerzas. La boca Hinata estaba abierta y caliente, y no podía ser más incitante. El beso fue tan apasionado y estaba tan lleno de deseo que Sasuke no pudo evitar responder a él. Sus brazos se deslizaron lentamente alrededor de la cintura de Hinata. Cuando sintió la calidez de su piel Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la falda de Hinata había ido subiendo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Las manos de Sasuke acariciaron aquella suave nalga y no tuvo e transcurrir mucho tiempo para que él también se encontrara atrapado en su propia fiebre.

Hinata se mostró incontenible y totalmente falta inhibiciones mientras lo besaba. Su boca se inclinó sobre la de Sasuke y su lengua penetró y acarició hasta que se hubo quedado sin aliento.

—Cuando te beso no quiero parar. Eso es pecaminoso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Sasuke.

Él se dio cuenta de que aquella admisión no parecía causarle ningún remordimiento especial y supuso que la fiebre la habría librado de sus inhibiciones.

—Te tengo acostado sobre la espalda Sasuke —dijo Hinata—. Si quisiese podría hacer lo que me diera la gana contigo.

Sasuke suspiró con exasperación. Pero luego el suspiro se convirtió en un gemido cuando Hinata le cogió la mano y se la puso osadamente encima de uno de sus senos.

—No Hinata —musitó él aunque no apartó la mano. Dios, qué caliente se la sentía. El pezón endureció cuando el pulgar de él lo frotó instintivamente. Sasuke volvió a gemir—. No es el momento más apropiado para amarse. No sabes qué es lo que me estás haciendo ¿verdad? —preguntó entonces asombrándose al darse cuenta de que su voz sonaba tan áspera como el viento que aullaba fuera.

Hinata enseguida se echó a llorar.

—¿Sasuke? Dime que te importo. Aunque sea una mentira dímelo de todas maneras.

—Si Hinata, me importas —respondió Sasuke, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y atrayéndola suavemente hacia él—. Esa es la verdad.

Sabía que tenía que interponer un poco de distancia entre ellos, o de lo contrario perdería aquella batalla de dulce tortura. Pero no pudo evitar volver a besarla. Aquella acción pareció apaciguar a Hinata. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera tragar aire con otra temblorosa inspiración, Hinata ya se había quedado dormida.

La fiebre pasó a regir por completo la mente de Hinata y la vida de Sasuke. No se atrevía a dejarla sola con Shisui o Itachi, porque no quería que ninguno de sus hermanos pudiera llegar a ser el receptor de los besos de Hinata cuando su apasionada naturaleza volviera a imponerse. Nadie más que él iba a ofrecerle consuelo a Hinata durante aquellos momentos carentes de inhibiciones.

Finalmente, los demonios dejaron a Hinata durante la tercera noche. La mañana del cuarto día despertó sintiéndose tan exprimida como uno de los paños húmedos que cubrían el suelo. Sasuke estaba sentado en la silla que había junto al hogar. Se le veía exhausto. Hinata se preguntó si habría enfermado. Se disponía a preguntárselo cuando de pronto él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Se levantó de un salto con la rapidez de un lobo y fue hacia la cama deteniéndose junto a ella. A Hinata le sorprendió ver que parecía aliviado.

—Has tenido la fiebre —anunció Sasuke secamente.

—Así que por eso me duele la garganta —dijo Hinata. Dios, apenas reconocía su propia voz. Sonaba ronca y sentía como si tuviera la garganta en carne viva.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y vio el desorden que la rodeaba. Sacudió la cabeza visiblemente confusa. ¿Habría tenido lugar alguna batalla allí mientras dormía?

Cuando se volvió para interrogar a Sasuke acerca de todo aquel caos vio que él la estaba mirando con una expresión divertida.

—¿Sientes molestias en la garganta? —le preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Encuentras divertido que me duela la garganta? — preguntó Hinata a su vez muy disgustada por ella reacción tan poco caritativa.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, negando de esa manera su acusación. Hinata no quedó nada convencida. Sasuke todavía estaba sonriendo.

Cielos, aquella mañana estaba realmente muy apuesto. Sasuke vestía de negro, un color que era evidentemente austero, pero cuando sonreía aquellos ojos negros no parecían fríos o aterradores. Le recordaba a alguien, pero no se le ocurría de quién podía tratarse. Hinata estaba segura de que si hubiera conocido a cualquier hombre remotamente parecido, al barón de Uchiha se acordaría de ello. Aun así, había un escurridizo recuerdo de alguien más que...

Sasuke interrumpió su concentración.

—Ahora que estás despierta enviaré a una sirvienta para que te atienda. No saldrás de esta habitación hasta que estés curada Hinata.

—¿He estado muy enferma? —preguntó Hinata.

—Si estuviste muy enferma —admitió Sasuke. Después dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

Hinata pensó que parecía tener mucha prisa por alejarse de ella. Se apartó de los ojos un mechón de cabellos y contempló la espalda de Sasuke.

—Dios debo de parecer una fregona —musitó para sí misma.

—Lo pareces —respondió Sasuke.

Ella pudo oír la sonrisa que había en su voz pero aun así su descortesía hizo que frunciera el ceño.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó después—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he tenido la fiebre?

—Más de tres días Hinata.

Se volvió para ver cómo reaccionaba ella. Hinata parecía asombrada.

—No recuerdas absolutamente nada de todo eso ¿verdad? —le preguntó él.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, ahora sintiéndose totalmente atónita porque él volvía a sonreír. Realmente, Sasuke era un hombre de lo más raro, que encontraba humor en las cosas más extrañas.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Si?

Hinata oyó la exasperación que había en su voz empezó a enfadarse.

—¿Estuviste aquí durante los tres días? —le preguntó—. ¿En esta habitación conmigo?

Sasuke ya había empezado a cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Hinata no creyó que fuera a responder a la pregunta que acababa de hacerle hasta que de pronto oyó resonar su voz firme e insistente.

—No.

Y acto seguido la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco detrás de él.

Hinata no creía que Sasuke hubiera dicho la verdad. No podía recordar lo que había sucedido, pero aun así sabía instintivamente que Sasuke no se había separado de ella en ningún momento.

¿Por qué lo había negado?

—Siempre te gusta llevar la contraria en todo —murmuró. Y había una sonrisa en su voz.

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Hinata se sentó en el borde de la cama y se concentró en lograr que sus piernas recobraran las fuerzas. Una tímida llamada resonó sobre la puerta unos minutos después de que Sasuke se hubiera ido. Hinata dijo que entraran y una sirvienta entró en la habitación. Delgada pero de buen cuerpo, con aspecto de cansada, tenía los hombros encorvados y su frente se hallaba surcada por profundas arrugas de preocupación. Cuando se dirigió hacia la cama, sus pasos fueron volviéndose cada vez más lentos y trabajosos.

La sirvienta parecía estar a punto de salir huyendo en cualquier momento y fue entonces cuando a Hinata se le ocurrió pensar que quizá pudiese estar asustada. La mujer no paraba de lanzar largas miradas a la puerta.

Hinata sonrió en un intento de aliviar la visible incomodidad de la sirvienta aunque se sentía bastante perpleja ante la timidez con que se estaba comportando. La mujer sostenía algo detrás de su espalda. Moviéndose muy despacio hizo que la taleguilla se volviera visible y luego balbuceó:

—Os he traído vuestro equipaje mi señora.

—Oh, eso es muy amable por tu parte —le respondió Hinata, enseguida pudo ver que su cumplido complacía mucho a la mujer. Ahora ya no parecía tan preocupada, solo un poco confusa. —No sé por qué me tienes tanto miedo —se apresuró a decirle decidiendo hacer frente al problema de la manera más directa posible—. No te haré daño, eso puedo asegurártelo. ¿Qué te han dicho los Uchiha para que llegaras a asustarte tanto?

La franqueza de Hinata alivió la tensión que había en la postura de la mujer.

—No me dijeron nada mi señora, pero no soy sorda. Pude oír cómo se gritaba dentro de esta habitación incluso cuando yo estaba abajo haciendo la mantequilla y casi todos los gritos eran vuestros.

—¿Yo estaba gritando? —preguntó Hinata horrorizada por aquella revelación y pensando que la mujer tenía que estar equivocada.

—Lo estabais —respondió la sirvienta asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza—. Sabía que teníais la fiebre y no podíais evitar hacerlo. Tomoe os traerá comida dentro en un momento. Yo he de ayudaros a que os cambiéis de ropa, si tal es vuestro deseo.

— Estoy hambrienta —observó Hinata mientras flexionaba las piernas poniendo a prueba su fortaleza—. Y además me encuentro tan débil como una recién nacida. ¿Cuál es el nombre con el que se te llama?

—Me llamo Temari, por la reina —anunció la sirvienta—. Por la que murió naturalmente, dado que nuestro rey Deidara todavía no ha tomado esposa.— Hinata sonrió.

—¿Crees que podría arreglármelas para darme un baño Temari? —preguntó—. Me siento tan pegajosa...

—¿Un baño mi señora? —pareció horrorizarse ante la idea—. ¿En lo más crudo del invierno?

—Estoy acostumbrada a darme un baño cada día y parece que haya transcurrido toda una eternidad desde la última vez en que...

—¿Un baño al día? ¿Y para qué?

—Es que me gusta sentirme limpia —respondió Hinata. Le echó una larga mirada a la sirvienta y llegó a la conclusión de que a aquella buena mujer tampoco le iría nada mal darse un baño, aunque se guardó su comentario para ella por temor a ofender a la pobre Temari—. ¿Crees que tu señor me permitiría disfrutar de esta pequeña vanidad?

Temari se encogió de hombros.

—Podéis tener todo aquello que os apetezca siempre que os quedéis en esta habitación —respondió—. El barón no quiere que vayáis a poneros enferma intentando esforzaros demasiado. Supongo que podría encontrar alguna bañera por ahí y hacer que mi hombre os la subiese por la escalera.

—¿Tienes familia, Temari?

—Si, un hombre muy bueno y un muchacho que ya casi tiene cinco veranos. El chico es un demonio.— Temari ayudó a Hinata a levantarse y la acompañó hasta la silla que había junto al fuego.— Mi muchacho se llama Shikadai —siguió diciendo—. Pero le pusimos ese nombre por nuestro rey muerto y no por el que se encarga de llevarlo todo ahora.

La puerta se abrió durante el relato de Temari. Otra sirvienta se apresuró a entrar, trayendo consigo una tabla de comida.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de estar tan nerviosa Tomoe —le dijo Temari— No está ida como suponíamos.— Tomoe sonrió. Era una mujer oronda, de ojos castaños y tez impecable.

—Soy la cocinera —informó a Hinata—. Oí decir que erais muy guapa. Pero estáis un poco flaca, si, un poquito demasiado flaca. Comeos hasta el último trocito de esta comida o de lo contrario el primer viento un poco fuerte que sople se os llevará.

—Quiere darse un baño Tomoe —anunció Temari. Tomoe enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que puede dárselo —dijo—. Y si luego se queda tiesa de frío ya no podrá echarnos la culpa a nosotras.

Las dos mujeres continuaron charlando animadamente entre ellas mientras iban limpiando la habitación de Hinata. Era evidente que enseguida sabían hacer amistades y Hinata disfrutó de lo lindo escuchando sus cotilleos.

También la ayudaron con su baño. Cuando la bañera fue sacada de la habitación, Hinata ya estaba exhausta. Se había lavado el pelo pero estaba tardando una eternidad en secársele. Hinata se sentó encima de una suave piel de animal que había extendida enfrente del fuego. Luego fue levantando mechones de su larga cabellera y acercándolos a las llamas para que se secaran más deprisa, hasta que empezaron a dolerle los brazos. Con un ruidoso bostezo que no resultaba nada digno de una dama. Hinata se estiró sobre aquella peluda piel de animal, pensando que únicamente descansaría un par de minutos. Solo llevaba encima su camisola, pero no quería vestirse hasta que sus cabellos estuvieran secos y hubieran sido trenzados.

Sasuke la encontró profundamente dormida. Tendida sobre el costado enfrente del fuego mientras dormía, Hinata ofrecía a una imagen realmente muy seductora. Había subido sus doradas piernas hasta dejarlas pegadas al pecho y su magnífica cabellera le cubría la mayor parte de la cara.

No pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Dios, cómo le recordaba a una gatita hecha un ovillo delante del fuego de aquella manera! Sí, no cabía duda de que Hinata estaba muy atractiva y probablemente terminaría muriendo de frío a menos que él hiciera algo al respecto.

Hinata ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando Sasuke la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Él sonrió por la manera en que ella se acurrucaba instintivamente contra su pecho. También suspiró, como si se sintiera muy a gusto y ¡maldición! volvía a oler igual que las rosas.

Sasuke la puso encima de la cama y la tapó. Intentó comportarse de la manera más distante posible pero aun así no pudo evitar pasarle la mano por la lisa suavidad de su mejilla.

Hinata tenía un aspecto terriblemente vulnerable cuando estaba dormida. Seguramente sería esa la razón por la que ahora él no quería irse de allí. Hinata era tan inocente y confiada que el impulso de protegerla llegaba a volverse abrumador. En el fondo de su corazón, Sasuke ya sabía que nunca la dejaría volver con su hermano. Hinata era un ángel y él no permitiría que volviera a estar cerca de aquel demonio que era Toneri, nunca más.

Era como si todas las reglas se hubieran invertido ante él. Con un gemido de exasperación, Sasuke fue hacia la puerta. Demonios, pensó, ya ni siquiera sabía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Y todo era obra de Hinata, aunque no cabía duda de que ella no podía ser consciente de aquel hecho. Lo distraía y cuando se encontraba cerca de ella Sasuke apenas podía pensar.

Decidió que tendría que poner un poco de distancia entre él y Hinata hasta que hubiera podido resolver todas las cuestiones que tan preocupado lo tenían. Pero tan pronto como hubo tomado la decisión de mantenerse alejado de Hinata, empezó a sentirse de muy mal talante. Finalmente masculló un juramento, dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de él lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido.

Hinata todavía se encontraba lo bastante débil para que el aislamiento forzoso no la molestara. Pero después de dos días más teniendo únicamente a Tomoe y Temari para que le hicieran alguna visita ocasional, ya estaba empezando a sentir los efectos de su prisión. Se dedicó a ir y venir por la habitación hasta que llegó a saberse de memoria el último centímetro de ella y luego empezó a poner bastante nerviosas a las sirvientas cuando insistió en hacer lo que ellas estimaban eran labores plebeyas. Hinata sacó brillo al suelo y las paredes. El ejercicio físico tampoco le fue de mucha ayuda. Se sentía tan enjaulada como un animal. Y esperaba, hora tras hora a que Sasuke viniera a por ella.

Hinata no paraba de repetirse a sí misma que debería estar agradecida de que Sasuke pareciera haberse olvidado de ella. Dios, ¿acaso no estaba acostumbrada a ser olvidada?

Cuando hubieron transcurrido otros dos días, Hinata ya se hallaba muy cerca de arrojarse por la ventana solo por romper un poco su rutina. Se sentía lo bastante aburrida para gritar.

Se puso delante de la ventana y se dedicó a contemplar el crepúsculo que iba desvaneciéndose sobre los campos mientras pensaba en Sasuke.

Un instante después Hinata pensó que muy bien podía haberlo conjurado dentro de su mente, porque Sasuke apareció de repente precisamente mientras ella estaba pensando en lo mucho que quería verlo. La puerta se abrió de pronto, rebotando en el muro de piedra para anunciar su llegada y un instante después allí estaba él, imponente y poderoso, realmente demasiado apuesto para tranquilidad de ella. A decir verdad, Hinata hubiese podido pasarse el resto de la noche contemplándolo.

—Itachi va a quitarte los hilos —le dijo Sasuke.

Luego entró en la habitación y se detuvo delante de la chimenea. Cruzó los brazos encima del pecho, lo que hizo concebir a Hinata la idea de que aquella misión lo aburría terriblemente.

No pudo evitar sentirse bastante herida por la frialdad de sus maneras pero estaba decidida a que él nunca llegara a saberlo. Respondió obsequiándolo con lo que esperaba fuese una expresión de la máxima serenidad.

¡Dios, realmente era digna de verse! Hinata llevaba un vestido de color crema complementado con una sobreveste roja. Un cordoncillo delicadamente trenzado rodeaba su esbelta cintura, acentuando sus curvas femeninas.

Sus cabellos no estaban recogidos, sino que reposaban encima de la curva de sus pechos. Eran una masa de mechones digna de cualquier reina, pensó Sasuke, del color del ala de un cuervo con algunas hebras que destellaban el azul cobalto. Recordó la sensación de su contacto, tan suave y sedoso.

Frunció el ceño, súbitamente irritado ante la manera en que ella continuaba perturbándolo. Tampoco podía dejar de mirar a Hinata; entonces admitió que había echado de menos tenerla junto a él. El pensamiento era de lo más estúpido, algo que Sasuke nunca admitiría abiertamente, pero de todas maneras allí estaba, espoleándolo hacia una nueva comprensión de lo que le ocurría.

De pronto cayo en la cuenta de que Hinata estaba luciendo sus colores y sonrió. Dudaba que ella fuera consciente de aquel hecho y si no hubiera tenido un aspecto que invitaba a besarla, quizá podría haberlo mencionado solo para ver cuál era su reacción.

Hinata no podía mirar a Sasuke durante mucho tiempo. Temía que él fuera a ver en su expresión lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Entonces se sentiría muy ufano, pensó.

—Me gustaría saber qué es lo que vas a hacer conmigo Sasuke —dijo y luego dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo, no atreviéndose a levantar los ojos para ver cómo se estaba tomando él su pregunta porque no quería terminar perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Sí, su capacidad para concentrarse siempre se hallaba gravemente amenazada cuando se encontraba cerca de Sasuke. Hinata no entendía aquella reacción suya ante él, pero la aceptaba de todas maneras. El barón era capaz de ponerla nerviosa sin llegar a decir una palabra. Perturbaba la paz de su alma y además la llenaba de confusión. Cuando tenía cerca a Sasuke, Hinata quería que se fuera. Pero cuando Sasuke estaba lejos de ella entonces lo echaba de menos.

Hinata le dio la espalda y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—¿Piensas mantenerme encerrada en esta torre durante el resto de mi vida? —le preguntó finalmente.

Sasuke sonrió ante la preocupación que había oído en su voz.

—Hinata, la puerta no estaba atrancada —dijo.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó Hinata, dándose la vuelta y lanzándole la mirada de incredulidad más grande que se pudiera llegar a imaginar—. ¿Pretendes decirme que no he estado encerrada en esta torre durante toda la semana? —Dios, sentía deseos de chillar—. ¿Podría haber escapado?

—No, no podrías haber escapado pero podrías haber salido de la habitación — respondió Sasuke.

—No te creo —anunció Hinata. Cruzó los brazos delante de ella, imitando burlonamente la postura de Sasuke—. Mentirías solo para hacerme parecer estúpida. Cuentas con una ventaja muy injusta Sasuke, porque yo nunca, nunca miento. Por consiguiente —concluyó—, el combate es muy desigual.

Itachi apareció en el hueco de la puerta. El hermano mediano lucía su habitual fruncimiento de ceño. Aun así también se le veía un poco receloso y estuvo mirando a Hinata durante un buen rato antes de que terminara entrando en la habitación.

—Esta vez la sujetarás —le dijo a Sasuke.

Hinata dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación a Sasuke y lo vio sonreír.

—Ahora Hinata no tiene fiebre Itachi y es tan dócil como una gatita —observó. Luego se volvió hacia Hinata y le dijo que fuera a la cama para que Itachi pudiera quitarle el vendaje.

Hinata asintió. Sabía qué era lo que había que hacer pero la timidez se impuso al sentido común.

—Si os marcháis los dos dispondré de un momento de intimidad para hacer la preparación —dijo pasados unos instantes.

—¿La preparación de qué? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Soy una dama muy dulce y delicada —balbuceó Hinata—. No permitiré que ninguno de vosotros vea nada que no sea mi herida. Eso es lo que prepararé.

Se había puesto lo bastante roja para que Sasuke comprendiera que hablaba muy en serio. Itachi empezó a toser pero el suspiro de Sasuke fue más sonoro.

—No es momento para la modestia Hinata. Además, yo ya he visto tus... piernas.

Hinata irguió los hombros, lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se apresuró a ir hacia la cama. Cogió una de las pieles de animal que había caído al suelo y cuando se hubo situado encima de la cama extendió la piel por encima de ella y luego se subió las prendas hasta el inicio de sus muslos.

Luciendo solo el vendaje expuesto, dio comienzo la larga tarea de ir desenrollando la tela.

Itachi se arrodilló junto a ella mientras quitaba el vendaje; y entonces Hinata vio que había una sombra oscura debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Se preguntó cómo se habría hecho aquel morado y luego pasó apresuradamente a la conclusión de que el responsable de ello probablemente fuese uno de sus hermanos. Qué personas tan odiosas, se dijo a sí misma, incluso cuando se dio cuenta de que Itachi estaba siendo muy delicado mientras quitaba los pegajosos hilos de su piel.

—Vaya Itachi pero si no es peor que cuando te dan un pellizco —le dijo con alivio.

Sasuke se había colocado junto a la cama y parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre Hinata en el caso de que ella se moviera.

Tener a los dos hombres mirando su muslo resultaba bastante incómodo. Hinata no tardó en volver a sentirse bastante turbada. Entonces dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza pensando que así podría desviar la atención de Sasuke de su muslo.

—¿Por qué hay cerraduras en cada lado de la puerta? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él poniendo cara de perplejidad.

—Me refiero a esa pequeña tabla de madera que se desliza dentro, de los aros para cerrar la puerta —explicó Hinata a toda prisa—. Habéis puesto aros en ambos lados. ¿A qué es debido eso? —preguntó, fingiendo sentir mucho interés por un tema tan ridículo.

Su estrategia dio resultado. Sasuke se volvió, miró la puerta y luego volvió a mirar a Hinata. Ahora estaba contemplando su cara, olvidando, por el momento, su muslo descubierto.

—¿Y bien? —lo retó ella—. ¿O es que cuando hicisteis la puerta te sentías tan confuso que no pudiste decidir en qué lado había que poner los pestillos?

—Hinata, se trata de la misma razón por la que la escalera se encuentra construida a la izquierda —replicó Sasuke. Un tenue pero innegable destello relució en sus ojos y a Hinata la complació el cambio que aquello producía en su apariencia. Cuando sonreía, Sasuke no resultaba ni la mitad de preocupante.

—¿Y cuál es esa razón? —preguntó sonriendo a pesar de sí misma.

—Que lo prefiero así.

—Esa es una razón muy mezquina —anunció Hinata.

Luego siguió sonriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que le había cogido la mano a Sasuke, después de lo cual se apresuró a soltársela y se volvió para mirar a Itachi.

El hermano mediano estaba mirando a Sasuke. Luego se incorporó y dijo:

—Se ha curado.

Hinata bajó la vista hacia la línea espantosamente irregular que marcaba su muslo y torció el gesto ante aquella horrible cicatriz. Pero luego recuperó rápidamente el control de sí misma avergonzándose de lo superficial de su reacción. ¡Vaya, pero si ella no era nada vanidosa!

Sasuke no había visto los resultados de la labor de Itachi. Se inclinó hacia delante para hacer a un lado la piel de animal. Hinata le apartó la mano y luego apretó el borde del cobertor contra la cama.

—Tu hermano acaba de decir que se ha curado Sasuke —le dijo.

Obviamente él quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Hinata soltó un chillido de sorpresa cuando Sasuke apartó el cobertor de un manotazo. Hinata intentó bajarse el vestido pero Sasuke le agarró las manos y lenta, deliberadamente, fue subiendo la sobreveste hasta que la totalidad del muslo de Hinata quedó al descubierto.

—No hay ninguna infección —observó Itachi dirigiéndose a Sasuke mientras contemplaba la escena desde el otro lado de la cama.

—Sí, se ha curado —anunció Sasuke con una inclinación de cabeza.

Cuando le soltó las manos a Hinata, esta se apresuró a alisarse el vestido. Preguntó:

—¿No habías creído a tu propio hermano? —preguntó pareciendo sentirse muy consternada.

Sasuke y Itachi intercambiaron una mirada que Hinata no pudo interpretar.

—Por supuesto que no le has creído —musitó ella—. Probablemente también le pusiste negro ese ojo —añadió dejando que se le notara el disgusto que sentía—. Eso es lo que he de esperar de los hermanos Uchiha.

Sasuke mostró su exasperación dándose la vuelta y echando a andar hacia la puerta. Su estrepitoso suspiro lo siguió. Itachi permaneció donde estaba contemplando a Hinata con el ceño fruncido durante cosa de un minuto más y luego siguió a su hermano. Hinata repitió su agradecimiento.

—Ya sé que se te ordenó que atendieras mi herida Itachi —le dijo—, pero aun así te lo agradezco de todas maneras.

Hinata estaba segura de aquel hombre tan hosco y malhumorado despreciaría su cumplido y se preparó para soportar sus insultos. Fuera cual fuera la vileza que él le dijese ella pondría humildemente la otra mejilla.

Itachi no se molestó en decir nada. Hinata se sintió bastante decepcionada. ¿Cómo iba a poder demostrar a los Uchiha que era una doncella muy dulce y delicada si ellos no le daban ocasión de hacerlo?

—La cena se servirá dentro de una hora Hinata. Puedes reunirte con nosotros en la sala cuando Shisui venga a buscarte.

Sasuke salió por la puerta después de haber hecho su anuncio. Itachi sin embargo, se detuvo y luego se volvió lentamente para mirar de nuevo a Hinata. Parecía estar meditando alguna decisión.

—¿Quién es Polifemo? —preguntó finalmente. Hinata abrió mucho los ojos. Qué pregunta tan extraña.

—Vaya, pues era un gigante que mandaba a los cíclopes en el antiguo relato de Homero —respondió—. Polifemo era un gigante horriblemente deformado que tenía un solo y enorme ojo justo en el centro de su frente. Se comió a los soldados de Ulises para cenar —añadió con un delicado encogimiento de hombros. A Itachi no le gustó nada su respuesta.

—Por el amor de Dios —musitó.

—¡No deberías estar tomando el nombre de Dios en vano! —gritó Hinata—. ¿Y qué razón puedes tener para preguntarme quién era Polifemo?

El sonido de unos pasos que se alejaban rápidamente hizo que Hinata supusiera que Itachi no iba a responderle.

Pero aun así, ni la descortesía del hermano mediano logró disminuir el placer que estaba sintiendo Hinata. Saltó de la cama y soltó una carcajada. ¡Dios, por fin iba a poder salir de aquella habitación! No había creído ni por un solo instante que la puerta hubiese permanecido sin cerrar durante toda la semana. Sasuke le había dicho aquello solo para que se preocupara. Claro, pensó, porque a poco que se lo permitiera él me haría creer que soy una mentecata.

Hinata rebuscó dentro de su saquito. Deseó tener un bonito vestido que ponerse y entonces comprendió lo insensato de aquel deseo. Era su cautiva por el amor del cielo, no su invitada.

Necesitó la totalidad de cinco minutos para prepararse. Luego se dedicó a ir y venir por la habitación durante un buen rato y después fue hacia la puerta para averiguar cuán sólidamente cerrada estaba. La puerta se abrió tan bruscamente de par en par con el primer tirón que poco faltó para que hiciera caer a Hinata.

Era evidente que Sasuke había dejado abierta la puerta solo para tenderle una trampa. Hinata quería creer aquella historia... hasta que se acordó de que Sasuke había salido de la habitación antes que Itachi.

Unos sonidos subieron por el hueco de la escalera atrayendo a Hinata hacia el rellano. Se inclinó sobre la barandilla y se esforzó por oír la conversación pero la distancia resultó ser demasiado grande para que pudiera distinguir alguna palabra. Hinata finalmente se dio por vencida y se volvió para entrar en su habitación. Entonces vio la larga tabla de madera apoyada en el muro de piedra y siguiendo un impulso, la cogió con las manos y fue arrastrándola hasta el interior de su dormitorio. Escondió la tabla debajo de su cama sonriendo para sí misma ante lo osado de su acción.

—Puede que me entren ganas de dejarte encerrado fuera Sasuke —dijo después— en vez de permitir que seas tú quien me deje encerrada dentro.

Como si pudiera permitirse mucho de lo que fuese pensó. Dios, había pasado demasiado tiempo confinada dentro de aquella habitación y seguramente esa era la razón por la que ahora encontraba tal diversión en sus pensamientos.

Shisui tardó una eternidad en venir a buscarla. Hinata ya había llegado a la conclusión de que Sasuke le había mentido y que solo estaba siendo cruel con ella.

Cuando oyó el ruido de pasos, sonrió con alivio y se apresuró a colocarse junto a la ventana. Alisando su vestido y poniéndose bien los cabellos, se obligó a adoptar una expresión de calma.

Shisui no estaba frunciendo el ceño. Eso ya era una sorpresa. Aquella noche se le veía muy elegante, ataviado con el color del bosque en primavera. Aquel cálido verdor lo hacía parecer apuesto.

Cuando habló, había ternura en su voz.

—Lady Hinata, querría hablar un momento contigo antes de que bajemos —anunció en lugar de pronunciar un saludo.

Después le lanzó una mirada llena de preocupación, juntó las manos detrás de la espalda y procedió a seguir un camino, que lo llevó directamente delante de ella.

—Kurenai probablemente se unirá a la familia —siguió diciendo—. Sabe que estás aquí y...

—¿Se siente muy desgraciada?

—Sí, aunque se trata de algo más que un mero sentirse desgraciada. Ella no ha dicho nada, pero la expresión que hay en sus ojos me tiene un poco preocupado.

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto? —le preguntó Hinata.

—Te lo digo porque me parecía que te debía una explicación, para que así pudieras ir preparándote.

—¿Por qué estás preocupado? Es evidente que la opinión que tenías acerca de mí ha sufrido un gran cambio. ¿Es porque te ayudé durante la batalla contra mi hermano?

—Bueno, por supuesto que sí —balbuceó Shisui.

—Eso es una razón realmente lamentable —le dijo entonces Hinata.

—¿Sientes haberme salvado la vida? —preguntó Shisui.

—No me entiendes Shisui. Lo que siento es haberme visto obligada a quitarle la vida a otro hombre para poder ayudarte —le explicó ella—. Pero no lamento haber sido capaz de ayudarte.

—Te contradices lady Hinata —le dijo Shisui. Parecía muy confuso.

Era imposible que lo entendiera. Se parecía demasiado a su hermano. Sí, supuso Hinata, Shisui estaba acostumbrado a matar al igual que lo estaba Sasuke y nunca comprendería la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo ella por la manera en que se había comportado. ¡Dios, pero si probablemente incluso veía su ayuda como un acto heroico!

—Creo que preferiría que hubieras encontrado algo bueno en mí y que esa fuera la razón por la cual has cambiado de opinión —le dijo.

—No te entiendo —observó Shisui, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya lo sé. —Las palabras fueron dichas con tal tristeza que Shisui sintió el impulso de consolarla.

—Eres una mujer realmente insólita.

—Intento no serlo. Pero resulta difícil cuando piensas en mi pasado.

—Cuando te digo que pienso que eres insólita te estoy haciendo un elogio —replicó Shisui a su vez, sonriendo ante la preocupación que había percibido en la voz de ella y preguntándose si Hinata pensaría que insólita quería decir que tenía alguna clase de defecto.

Sacudió la cabeza y luego se volvió y encabezó la marcha escalera abajo, explicándole a Hinata mientras andaba que si se diera el caso de que llegara a resbalar, entonces tendría que agarrarse rápidamente a los hombros de él para no perder el equilibrio y precipitarse escalera abajo. Los escalones se hallaban un poco húmedos y había algunos sitios en los que resultaban bastante resbaladizos.

Shisui mantuvo un incesante monólogo mientras bajaban por la escalera pero Hinata se encontraba demasiado nerviosa para que pudiera escucharlo. Por dentro estaba hecha un auténtico manojo de nervios ante la posibilidad de que por fin fuera a conocer a Adela.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala, Shisui se apresuró a colocarse junto a Hinata y le ofreció el brazo. Hinata rechazó aquel gesto tan galante, temerosa de que el cambio de parecer de Shisui no fuese a sentar demasiado bien entre sus hermanos.

Con una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza, Hinata cruzó las manos delante de ella y volvió su atención hacia la sala. Dios, era de unas proporciones realmente gigantescas, con un hogar de piedra ocupando una considerable porción del muro ante el que se encontraba ella. A la derecha de la gran chimenea, si bien a una cierta distancia de ella, había una enorme mesa, lo bastante larga para acoger a por lo menos una veintena de comensales. La mesa estaba colocada encima de una plataforma de madera. Taburetes llenos de signos se alineaban a lo largo de los dos lados de la mesa, algunos de ellos todavía en pie pero bastantes más volcados.

Un olor extraño llegó hasta Hinata, y ella arrugó la nariz en respuesta. Entonces miró a su alrededor y enseguida divisó cuál era la causa de aquel olor. Los junquillos que cubrían el suelo de la sala estaban oscurecidos por el paso del tiempo. De hecho, estaban llenos de suciedad acumulada. Un gran fuego ardía en la chimenea calentando el hedor y por si eso no fuese suficiente para revolverle el estómago, una docena de perros añadían a aquella pestilencia el olor de la suciedad de sus cuerpos mientras dormían pegados los unos a los otros, formando un satisfecho montón en el centro de la sala.

Hinata se quedó completamente atónita ante todo aquel desorden, pero estaba decidida a guardarse sus pensamientos para ella misma. Si los Uchiha deseaban vivir igual que lo hacían los animales entonces que así fuese. A ella ciertamente le daba igual lo que hicieran.

Cuando Shisui la empujó suavemente con el codo, Hinata echó a andar hacia la plataforma. Itachi ya se encontraba sentado a la mesa, dando la espalda a la pared que se alzaba detrás de él. El hermano mediano observaba a Hinata y ponía cara de estar sumido en profundas reflexiones acerca de algo. Trataba de mirar a través de Hinata, de la misma manera en que Hinata trataba de fingir que nada de cuanto ocurría a su alrededor la estaba afectando en lo más mínimo.

Una vez que ella y Shisui hubieron pasado a ocupar sus lugares en la mesa, varios soldados de diverso rango y estatura fueron entrando en la sala. Los recién llegados ocuparon los taburetes restantes, salvo el que había en la cabecera de la mesa junto al sitio de Hinata. Ella supuso que el taburete vacío sería el que pertenecía a Sasuke, quien después de todo era el jefe del clan Uchiha.

Hinata se disponía a preguntar a Shisui en qué momento se reuniría con ellos Sasuke, cuando la voz de Itachi resonó en la sala.

—¡Tomoe!

El alarido se llevó consigo la pregunta de Hinata. El grito que acababa de lanzar Itachi fue rápidamente contestado por una estruendosa respuesta, procedente de la despensa que había a la derecha de la sala:

—¡Ya lo hemos oído!

Acto seguido apareció Tomoe, haciendo equilibrios con una pila de tablas vacías sujeta con un brazo y una gran bandeja llena de carne en el otro. Dos sirvientas mas siguieron los pasos de Tomoe cargadas con unas cuantas bandejas adicionales, todas ellas rebosantes de comida. Una tercera sirvienta, apareció detrás de ellas para poner fin a la procesión, con varias hogazas de un pan de dura corteza en las manos y unas cuantas más apretadas debajo de los brazos.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan repulsivo que Hinata se quedó sin habla. Tomoe fue depositando ruidosamente en el centro de la mesa la bandeja que había traído consigo e indicó con un gesto a las otras sirvientas que hicieran lo mismo que ella. Las tablas que se utilizaban para comer volaron por los aires como discos propulsados en un campo de batalla girando locamente alrededor de la cabeza de Hinata antes de que terminaran aterrizando sobre la mesa para ser seguidas por un rápido reparto de rechonchas jarras de cerveza. Los hombres, encabezados por Itachi, empezaron a comer sin perder un instante.

Obviamente aquello representaba alguna clase de señal para los perros dormidos ya que todos se apresuraron a levantarse de un salto y corrieron a ocupar posiciones a lo largo de ambos lados de la mesa. Hinata no entendió la razón de aquel comportamiento tan extraño hasta que el primer hueso pasó volando por encima de los hombros de uno de los soldados. El hueso así descartado fue recogido inmediatamente por uno de los perros más enormes, una especie de mastín que era casi dos veces del tamaño de los lebreles que lo flanqueaban. A continuación hubo una serie de feroces gruñidos hasta que otro desperdicio bruscamente desechado de la mesa fue arrojado por encima de otro hombro y luego este fue seguido por más y más desperdicios, hasta que todos los perros estuvieron absortos en un frenético alimentarse, al igual que los hombres que los rodeaban.

Hinata contempló a los hombres. No podía ocultar la repugnancia que sentía y ni siquiera intentó hacerlo. No obstante, sí que se le quitó el hambre.

A lo largo de toda la cena no se intercambió ni una sola palabra decente y por encima del chasquear de mandíbulas de los perros que resonaba como telón de fondo solo pudieron oírse los gruñidos obscenos de unos hombres profundamente concentrados en disfrutar de sus platos.

Al principio Hinata pensó que aquello era alguna clase de truco para hacerla vomitar pero como la cosa siguió y siguió hasta que todos los hombres se hubieron llenado el estómago y eructado su satisfacción se vio obligada a reconsiderar su manera de pensar.

—No estás comiendo nada Hinata. ¿No tienes hambre? —le preguntó Shisui con la boca llena de comida ya que por fin se había dado cuenta de que Hinata no había tocado ninguna de las carnes que fueron aterrizando entre ellos.

—La tenía pero se me ha quitado —susurró Hinata. Vio cómo Shisui bebía un largo trago de cerveza y luego se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su túnica. Hinata cerró los ojos.

—Dime una cosa Shisui —consiguió murmurar finalmente—. ¿Por qué razón los hombres no esperaron a Sasuke? Yo hubiese pensado que él lo habría exigido.

—Oh, Sasuke nunca come con nosotros —respondió Shisui. Arrancó un trozo de pan de una enorme hogaza y le ofreció una parte a Hinata. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Sasuke nunca come con vosotros? —preguntó después.

—No desde que nuestro padre murió y Mary se puso enferma —Precisó Shisui.

—¿Quién es Mary?

—Era —la corrigió Shisui—. Ahora está muerta. —Eructó antes de seguir hablando—. Mary era el ama de llaves. Ya hacía unos cuantos años que hubiese tenido que morir — prosiguió de una manera bastante falta de sensibilidad en opinión de Hinata—. Yo pensaba que nos sobreviviría a todos. Kurenai no quería ni oír hablar de sustituirla porque decía que eso heriría sus sentimientos. Hacia el final, los ojos le fallaron y la mitad de las veces no podía encontrar la mesa.

Shisui dio otro enorme mordisco a la carne y arrojó distraídamente el hueso por encima de su hombro. Hinata se vio obligada a esquivar el desperdicio. Una nueva oleada de ira se adueñó de ella.

—En todo caso —siguió diciendo Shisui— Sasuke es el señor de esta mansión. Siempre se mantiene lo más separado posible de la familia. Creo que también prefiere comer solo.

—No lo dudo —musitó Hinata. ¡Y pensar que ella había tenido tantas ganas de salir de su habitación! — ¿Los hombres de Sasuke siempre comen con semejante entusiasmo? —preguntó. Su pregunta pareció dejar bastante confuso a Shisui. Se encogió de hombros y dijo

—Cuando han estado de servicio durante un día entero diría que sí.

Cuando Hinata ya estaba empezando a pensar que no podría seguir viendo a aquellos hombres ni un solo instante más, la terrible prueba llegó a un brusco final. Los soldados fueron levantándose uno a uno, eructaron y se marcharon. Si el ritual no hubiera sido tan repugnante, Hinata quizá lo habría encontrado gracioso.

Los perros también se retiraron, dirigiéndose con lánguidos andares hacia el hogar para formar una nueva pirámide delante de él. Hinata decidió que aquellos animales estaban mejor disciplinados que sus dueños. Ninguno de ellos se despidió con un eructo.

—No has comido nada —dijo Shisui—. ¿Es que no te ha gustado la cena? —preguntó. Había hablado en voz muy baja y Hinata pensó que lo hacía para que Itachi no pudiera oír lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Eso era una cena? —preguntó Hinata sin poder evitar que la ira que sentía hiciera acto de presencia en su voz.

—¿Cómo lo llamarías tú? —intervino súbitamente Itachi con un fruncimiento de ceño del tamaño de la sala.

—Yo lo llamaría llenarse la tripa.

—No entiendo qué es lo que quieres decir con eso —replicó Itachi.

—Pues entonces para mí será un inmenso placer explicártelo —respondió Hinata—. He visto a animales que tenían mejores modales. —Asintió, dando así más énfasis a su comentario—. Los hombres comen su comida Itachi. Lo que acabo de presenciar no ha sido una cena. No, porque solo era un montón de animales vestidos de hombres que se llenaban la tripa. ¿Eso es lo bastante claro para ti?

El rostro de Itachi había ido enrojeciendo durante el discurso de Hinata. Parecía a punto de saltar a través de la mesa y estrangularla. Hinata estaba demasiado furiosa para que pudiera importarle. Dar rienda suelta a una pequeña parte de su ira le había resultado muy agradable.

—Me parece que has dejado muy clara cuál es tu postura al respecto. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Itachi?

Oh, Dios, el que acababa de hablar era Sasuke y su profunda voz había sonado justo detrás de la espalda de Hinata. No se atrevió a volverse temiendo perder su recién encontrado coraje.

Hinata lo sentía terriblemente cerca de ella. Se echó hacia atrás, retrocediendo de manera casi imperceptible y sintió cómo los muslos de Sasuke le rozaban sus omóplatos. Entonces fue cuando por fin cayó en la cuenta de que no hubiese debido tocarlo, porque recordaba demasiado bien el poder que encerraban aquellos muslos tan musculosos.

Decidió que lo haría caer de la plataforma. Poniéndose en pie, Hinata se volvió rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba y se encontró incrustada contra el barón de Uchiha. Sasuke no había cedido ni un solo centímetro y ahora fue Hinata la que se vio obligada a deslizarse cautelosamente alrededor de él. Se recogió las faldas y bajó de la plataforma, después de lo cual se volvió nuevamente hacia Sasuke con la firme intención de decirle lo que pensaba de aquella bárbara cena. Entonces cometió el error de levantar la vista hacia él, se encontró contemplando sus ojos negros y sintió cómo el valor huía de ella.

Aquel poder místico que Sasuke parecía poseer sobre la mente de Hinata era realmente muy infortunado. Ahora lo estaba utilizando se dijo ella, para robarle sus pensamientos. Que Dios la ayudara, porque ni siquiera podía recordar qué era lo que había querido decirle.

Sin que hubiera llegado a pronunciar ni una sola palabra de despedida, Hinata dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse lentamente. Pensó que aquello ya era más que suficiente como victoria después de todo, porque en realidad hubiese preferido correr.

Ya había recorrido la mitad de la distancia que la separaba de la entrada de la sala antes de que la orden de Sasuke la detuviera.

—No te he dado permiso para que te fueras Hinata. - Cada palabra fue articulada con una gran lentitud.

Hinata se volvió hacia Sasuke con la espalda rígida, le dirigió una sonrisa que no podía ser menos sincera y le lanzó su respuesta con el mismo tono exagerado que había empleado él.

—No te lo he pedido —le dijo.

Hinata tuvo tiempo de ver la cara de asombro que estaba poniendo Sasuke antes de que ella volviera a darle la espalda. Luego echó a andar, musitando para sí misma que después de todo ella no era nada más que un peón y que los peones ciertamente no tenían por qué obedecer la voluntad de sus captores. Sí, las injusticias que le estaban siendo infligidas eran realmente muy injustas. Ella era una dama dulce y delicada.

Hinata se encontraba tan ocupada hablándose en susurros a sí misma que no llegó a oír moverse a Sasuke. Cuando sintió cómo sus enormes manos se posaban sobre sus hombros, Hinata pensó de manera un tanto frenética que ahora él acababa de actuar igual que un lobo.

Sasuke aplicó una sutil presión para detenerla pero en realidad esta no era necesaria. Nada más tocarla, él pudo sentir cómo la rigidez iba abandonando rápidamente los hombros de Hinata.

Hinata se apoyó en él. Sasuke la sintió temblar y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no le estaba prestando la menor atención. No, Hinata había vuelto la mirada hacia la entrada de la sala. Estaba mirando a Kurenai.

**...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Hinata quedó horrorizada por la visión que permanecía inmóvil ante ella. Reconoció a Kurenai inmediatamente porque la mujer se parecía notablemente a su hermano Shisui. Tenía sus mismos cabellos negros y sus ojos eran extrañamente de un color rojo. Pero no era ni mucho menos tan alta como Shisui y estaba demasiado delgada, con un tono cetrino en la tez que indicó a Hinata que había estado enferma.

Kurenai llevaba un vestido que en algún momento podía haber sido de un color muy pálido. Ahora se hallaba tan cubierto de polvo y suciedad que su verdadero color no era reconocible. Sus cabellos largos y resecos parecían tan sucios como su vestido. Hinata pensó que podía haber algo más que suciedad viviendo en aquel pegajoso abandono.

Una vez que la conmoción inicial se hubo disipado, Hinata ya no se sintió repelida por la presencia de Kurenai. Podía ver la expresión acosada que había en los ojos de la pobre muchacha. Allí había dolor y una desesperación tal que hizo que Hinata sintiera deseos de echarse a llorar. ¡Santo Dios, su hermano había causado aquello! Entonces Hinata supo sin lugar a dudas que Toneri ardería en las llamas del infierno durante toda la eternidad.

Sasuke pasó el brazo por los hombros de Hinata y tiró de ella hasta dejarla inmóvil junto a él. Hinata no entendió el motivo que lo había impulsado a hacer aquello pero dejó de temblar dentro de su abrazo.

—¡La mataré, Sasuke! –dijo Kurenai, gritando la amenaza.

Itachi apareció de pronto. Hinata lo vio correr hacia su hermana y cogerla del brazo.

Kurenai se detuvo y luego siguió lentamente a su hermano hacia la mesa. Itachi estaba hablándole pero lo hacía en un tono demasiado bajo para que Hinata pudiera oír lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero lo que decía pareció calmar a su hermana. Los andares de Kurenai perdieron la rigidez anterior y llegó a asentir varias veces en respuesta a las palabras que le estaba dirigiendo su hermano.

Cuando Kurenai estuvo sentada junto a Itachi de pronto volvió a gritar su amenaza.

—¡Tengo derecho a matarla, Sasuke!

Había tal odio en aquellos ojos que Hinata habría dado un paso atrás si Sasuke no la hubiera estado sujetando tan firmemente.

No sabía cómo responder a la amenaza. Finalmente asintió, indicando a Kurenai que entendía lo que había prometido hacer y luego se le ocurrió que aquel asentimiento podía ser interpretado como que ella estaba de acuerdo con el que llevara a cabo su amenaza.

—Puedes intentarlo Kurenai –respondió.

Su respuesta pareció empujar a Kurenai hacia la rabia más completa. La hermana de Sasuke se levantó moviéndose con tal rapidez que el taburete cayó de la plataforma y se estrelló contra el suelo de piedra.

—Cuando me des la espalda, entonces yo...

—Basta.

La voz de Sasuke creó ecos en las paredes. La orden obtuvo una reacción inmediata en Kurenai que pareció marchitarse ante los ojos de Hinata.

A Itachi obviamente no le había gustado nada la manera en que Sasuke le había gritado a su hermana porque dirigió un feroz fruncimiento de ceño a su hermano mayor antes de recoger el taburete de Kurenai y ayudarla a sentarse.

Sasuke masculló un juramento. Dejó de sujetar los hombros de Hinata pero la mantuvo prisionera cogiéndola de la mano. Y luego salió de la sala, remolcándola detrás de él. Hinata tuvo que correr para no quedarse atrás.

Sasuke no aflojó ni el paso ni su presa hasta que hubieron llegado al pequeño rellano que había delante del dormitorio de la torre ocupado por Hinata.

—¿Cómo has podido permitir que llegara a ese estado? –quiso saber Hinata

—Tu hermano es el responsable de su estado –respondió Sasuke.

Hinata sabía que iba a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Irguió los hombros y dijo:—Estoy muy cansada Sasuke. Me gustaría irme a la cama.

Entró en la habitación andando muy despacio mientras rezaba para que él no la siguiera. Cuando oyó sus botas resonando sobre los escalones supo que Sasuke se había ido. Hinata se volvió y cerró la puerta y casi consiguió llegar a la cama antes de empezar a llorar.

Sasuke volvió inmediatamente a la sala. Tenía intención de exigir la cooperación de sus hermanos en el plan que se había trazado para Hinata.

Itachi y Shisui todavía estaban sentados a la mesa compartiendo una jarra de cerveza que había entre ellos. Kurenai gracias a Dios, ya se había ido de la sala.

Cuando Sasuke hubo tomado asiento, Shisui le pasó la jarra de cerveza en el mismo instante en que Itachi lo interpelaba.

—¿Es que ahora los Uchiha vamos a tener que proteger a la hermana de Toneri de uno de los nuestros?

—Hinata no le ha hecho nada a Kurenai –la defendió Shisui—. Ella no se parece en nada a su hermano Itachi y tú lo sabes muy bien. La hemos tratado de una manera vergonzosa y aun así Hinata nunca ha llegado a decir ni una sola palabra de protesta.

—No juegues a hacerte el campeón de Hinata conmigo –replicó Itachi—. Hinata es valiente, cierto –admitió con un leve encogimiento de hombros—. Ya has contado la historia de cómo te salvó el trasero durante la batalla Shisui. ¡Dios, de hecho has vuelto a contarla tantas veces que me la sé de memoria! –añadió pasando a mirar a Sasuke—. Pero ahora no estamos hablando del carácter de Hinata. Su presencia pone muy nerviosa a Kurenai.

—Sí –exclamó Sasuke—. Y eso me complace.

—¿Qué has dicho? –le demandó Itachi

—Itachi, antes de que pierdas los estribos respóndeme a esto. ¿Cuándo te habló Kurenai por última vez?

—En Londres, justo después de que la encontráramos –respondió Itachi. Su voz temblaba de irritación pero Sasuke no se sintió ofendido por ella.

—¿Shisui? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tu hermana te dirigió la palabra?

—Mi caso es el mismo que el de Itachi –respondió Shisui frunciendo el ceño—. Kurenai me contó lo que había ocurrido y eso fue todo. Tú sabes que no le ha dicho ni una sola palabra a nadie desde aquella noche.

—Hasta esta noche –les recordó Sasuke—. Kurenai le habló a Hinata.

—¿Y a ti te parece que eso es una buena señal? –preguntó Itachi con incredulidad—. Kurenai por fin habla eso es cierto, pero únicamente de asesinar hermano. Santo Dios, nuestra dulce hermana jura que matará a Hinata. Yo no lo veo como una recuperación.

— Kurenai está volviendo a nosotros –explicó Sasuke—. Ahora en ella sólo hay ira, una ira tan intensa y abrasadora que prácticamente consume su mente pero creo que, con la ayuda de Hinata, Kurenai empezará a curarse.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza.

—Cuando nuestra hermana Mikoto vino a visitarnos Kurenai ni siquiera se dignó mirarla –dijo—. ¿Por qué piensas que Hinata puede llegar a ayudar a Kurenai cuando su propia hermana no pudo hacerlo?

Sasuke descubrió que le resultaba muy difícil exponer sus sentimientos bajo la forma de una explicación. No estaba acostumbrado a discutir nada que fuera realmente importante con sus dos hermanos menores. No, su costumbre habitual era limitarse a dar órdenes, esperando que todas y cada una de ellas fueran llevadas a la práctica a su completa satisfacción. Sasuke gobernaba su casa de la misma manera que gobernaba a sus hombres y de una manera muy parecida a como lo había hecho su padre antes que él. La única excepción a aquella ley sagrada se daba cuando iba a adiestrar a sus hombres. Entonces Sasuke se convertía en un participante activo además de en su instructor, exigiendo de cada soldado únicamente aquellas proezas que él mismo ya había llevado a cabo.

Peor no cabía duda de que aquella no era una circunstancia habitual. Sus hermanos merecían saber lo que pensaba hacer Sasuke. Kurenai también era su hermana. Sí, y también tenían derecho a expresar sus opiniones.

—Yo digo que volvamos a hacer venir a Mikoto –intervino Itachi con las mandíbulas tozudamente apretadas.

—No es necesario –declaró Sasuke—. Hinata ayudará a Kurenai. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es indicarle el camino a seguir –añadió con la sombra de una sonrisa—. Hinata es la única que entenderá lo que está ocurriendo dentro de la mente de Kurenai. Tarde o temprano, nuestra hermana terminará acudiendo a ella.

—Sí Sasuke –replicó Itachi—. Kurenai acudirá a tu Hinata desde luego, pero con una daga en la mano y el asesinato en la mente. Nos veremos obligados a tomar todas las precauciones posibles.

—Yo no quiero que Hinata corra ningún peligro –observó Shisui—. Pienso que deberíamos haberla dejado allí y de esa manera Toneri no hubiese tardado mucho en encontrarla. Y no es la Hinata de Sasuke, Itachi. Todos somos igualmente responsables de ella.

—Hinata es mía Shisui –anunció Sasuke. Su voz era suave pero el desafío se hallaba presente en la rigidez de sus hombros y en la manera como miraba a su hermano.

Shisui asintió de mala gana. Itachi, que no se había sentido nada complacido por el tono posesivo de la voz de Sasuke, contempló el intercambio de miradas que tenía lugar entre los dos hermanos.

De pronto Itachi estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Shisui, lo cual era una auténtica rareza porque habitualmente Shisui y Itachi adoptaban puntos de vista opuestos en casi todos los asuntos importantes.

—Hinata quizá debería haberse quedado atrás –dijo, pensando que acto seguido sacaría a relucir la posibilidad de devolverla lo más pronto posible.

El puño de Sasuke golpeó la mesa con la fuerza suficiente para volcar la jarra de cerveza. Si Shisui no hubiera reaccionado tan rápidamente como lo hizo esta habría caído de la mesa para estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Hinata no va a ir a ninguna parte Itachi –dijo Sasuke—. No volveré a preguntártelo, hermano. ¿Cuento con tu respaldo en esta decisión?

Un largo momento de silencio fue prolongándose entre los dos hermanos.

—Con que así es como están las cosas –dijo Itachi finalmente.

Sasuke asintió. Shisui los miró con cara de perplejidad. Era evidente que algo se le había pasado por alto pero no lograba entender qué era.

—Sí, así es como están las cosas –convino Sasuke —. ¿Piensas desafiarme en esto? — Itachi suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No –dijo finalmente—. Puedes contar conmigo Sasuke, aunque me gustaría advertirte acerca de los problemas que traerá esta decisión.

—Eso no me hará cambiar de parecer Itachi.

Sasuke no parecía dispuesto a explicar la conversación. Shisui decidió esperar hasta que pudiera hablar con Itachi a solas y entonces averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Además, otro comentario que se había hecho antes lo impulsó a formular una rápida pregunta.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué querías decir cuando dijiste que Hinata solo necesita que se le indique el camino a seguir para ayudar a Kurenai?

Sasuke al fin se volvió hacia Shisui. Se sentía muy complacido por poder contar con el apoyo de Itachi y eso había hecho que su humor mejorara bastante.

—Hinata ha tenido experiencias que la ayudarán con nuestra hermana –dijo—. Propongo que hagamos que las dos estén juntas lo más frecuentemente posible. Itachi, tú tendrás que llevar a tu hermana a la cena cada noche. Tú Shisui traerás a Hinata. Tú no le das tanto miedo.

—¿Yo le doy miedo? –preguntó Itachi con incredulidad.

Sasuke pasó por alto la pregunta aunque le lanzó una mirada de irritación a Itachi para hacerle saber lo poco que le gustaba que lo interrumpieran.

—El que Kurenai o Hinata rechacen la invitación carece de importancia. Traedlas por la fuerza si tenéis que hacerlo, pero comerán juntas.

— Kurenai destruirá a nuestra delicada Hinata –se apresuró a decir Shisui—. Oh, la dulce Hinata nunca podrá hacer frente a ...

—La dulce Hinata tiene más temperamento que una galerna de invierno Shisui – dijo Sasuke en un tono bastante exasperado—. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es animarla a que dé rienda suelta a un poco de ese temperamento.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? –casi gritó Shisui claramente asombrado—. Hinata es una doncella muy dulce y delicada ¿Por qué ...? — el fruncimiento de ceño habitual en Itachi lo abandonó, y de hecho empezó a soltar una risita.

—También tiene un gancho de izquierda muy dulce y delicado Shisui –dijo—. Y todos estamos lo suficientemente enterados de cuán tierna y cariñosa doncella es. Hinata lo gritó lo bastante fuerte para que toda Inglaterra pudiera oírlo.

—En aquel entonces la fiebre regía su mente –replicó Shisui—. Ya te dije que habríamos tenido que cortarle el pelo para dejar salir los demonios Sasuke. Hinata no era ella misma, te lo aseguro. ¿Vaya, pero si ni siquiera sabe que le puso negro el ojo a Itachi!

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—No es necesario que defiendas a Hinata ante mí –dijo.

—Bueno ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer con ella? –preguntó Shisui sin poder contenerse.

—Aquí tendrá un puerto seguro, Shisui –dijo, después de lo cual se levantó y ya se disponía a salir de la sala cuando el comentario de Itachi llegó hasta él.

—No será seguro hasta que Kurenai recobre el juicio. Hinata va a verse sometida a una prueba terrible.

—Va a ser una prueba terrible para todos nosotros –dijo Sasuke—. Pero si Dios quiere, pronto habrá terminado todo.

Sasuke despidió a sus hermanos y fue al lago para hacer su sesión de natación

Sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a Hinata. No podía negar la verdad. Un irónico capricho del destino había hecho que Hinata no se viera manchada por la negra naturaleza de Toneri. Era una mujer a la que había que tener en cuenta. Hinata se oculta su verdadero carácter a sí misma, pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa. Pero a él se le habían proporcionado inapreciables atisbos de cuál era la auténtica lady Hinata. Aun así, había hecho falta una fiebre galopante para sacar a la luz su apasionado espíritu. Sí, Hinata era muy sensual y tenía una sed de vida que complacía considerablemente a Sasuke.

Quizá, pensó, Kurenai también ayudará a Hinata. Sin que ella lo supiera, su hermana podía ayudar a librar a Hinata de algunas de sus capas.

Las gélidas aguas finalmente incomodaron lo suficiente a Sasuke para que dejara a un lado todo pensamiento. Terminaría de nadar y luego iría a ver a Hinata. Aquel motivo tan singular lo ayudó a pasar por el ritual todavía más deprisa de lo que era habitual en él.

Hinata acababa de abrir los postigos de su ventana cuando vio a Sasuke yendo hacia el lago. Le daba la espalda y Hinata lo vio quitarse hasta la última prenda y zambullirse en el agua.

No sintió ninguna vergüenza al verlo sin su ropa. Sí, la desnudez de Sasuke no la incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Hinata se sentía demasiado atónita por lo que estaba haciendo aquel insensato para sonrojarse ante su desnudez. Además, el que la espalda de Sasuke estuviera vuelta hacia ella la salvaba de tener que sentirse realmente incómoda.

Hinata no podía creer que él fuera a zambullirse en el lago, pero eso fue precisamente lo que hizo y sin un solo instante de vacilación.

La luna llena proporcionaba suficiente luz para que pudiera seguir a Sasuke a través del lago y de regreso. Hinata no lo perdió de vista en ningún instante, pero un súbito sentido de la modestia la impulsó a cerrar los ojos cuando Sasuke trepó a la orilla. Hinata esperó durante lo que le pareció un periodo de tiempo adecuado y luego volvió a mirar.

Sasuke estaba de pie junto a la orilla del lago, con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo cubierta. Parecía un vengador divino hijo de Zeus porque se hallaba dotado con un cuerpo de lo más magnífico.

No se molestó en volver a ponerse la túnica, sino que se la echó descuidadamente encima de un hombro. ¿Acaso no sentía el frío? Hinata ya estaba temblando debido a la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Pero Sasuke se comportaba como si hiciese un cálido día de primavera. De hecho, volvía a su hogar andando sin ninguna prisa.

El corazón de Hinata aceleró progresivamente sus latidos conforme Sasuke iba acercándose. El barón de Uchiha se hallaba ciertamente muy bien proporcionado. Era largo de flancos, esbelto de cintura y extremadamente ancho en los hombros. La fuerza que había en la parte superior de sus brazos quedaba claramente delineada por la luz y Hinata pudo ver músculos que prácticamente ondulaban a través de su pecho. El poder irradiaba de él incluso desde aquella distancia, atrayendo a Hinata y llenándola de inquietud al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Sasuke se detuvo de pronto y alzando la mirada, sorprendió a Hinata observándolo. Ella levantó instintivamente la mano en un gesto de saludo pero luego flaqueó en su intento. Hinata no podía ver la expresión que había en el rostro de Sasuke pero supuso que estaría frunciendo el ceño. Bien sabía dios que esa era su expresión habitual.

Hinata dio media vuelta y regresó a su cama olvidando cerrar los postigos en su apresuramiento.

Todavía estaba muy enfadada. Cada vez que la imagen de Kurenai acudía a su mente le entraban ganas de gritar. Pero lo que hizo fue llorar durante casi una hora, hasta que tuvo las mejillas en carne viva y los ojos hinchados.

La razón inicial de su furia no fue otra que Kurenai. La pobre muchacha había pasado por una prueba realmente terrible.

Hinata entendía muy bien lo que se sentía al hallarse a merced de otra persona. Conocía la rabia que había dentro de Kurenai y compadecía a la joven.

Pero también estaba furiosa con los hermanos Uchiha. Ellos habían empeorado mucho más la situación al tratar con semejante falta de miramientos a Kurenai.

Hinata tomó la decisión de que aceptaría cargar con toda la responsabilidad referente a Kurenai. No pensaba que quisiera ayudar a la hermana de Sasuke porque Toneri le hubiera causado tanto dolor. A pesar de que Hinata era la hermana de Toneri, no iba a sentirse culpable a causa del parentesco. Ayudaría a Kurenai precisamente debido a lo vulnerable y perdida que se hallaba la hermana de Sasuke.

Sería lo más amable posible con la joven y también la trataría con cariño. Seguramente con el paso del tiempo Kurenai terminaría aceptando su consuelo.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, empezó a llorar de nuevo. Hinata se sentía terriblemente atrapada. Se hallaba muy cerca de la frontera y del hogar de su prima Hanabi, pero ahora tendría que esperar algún tiempo antes de que pudiera llevara a cabo su huida. Kurenai necesitaba amor y que la guiaran y los bárbaros de sus hermanos no sabían cómo darle ninguna de aquellas dos cosas. Sí, pensó Hinata, su presencia era necesaria allí, por lo menos hasta que la hermana de Sasuke hubiera podido recuperar una parte de las fuerzas que había perdido.

El aire se había vuelto helado dentro de la habitación. Hinata se acurrucó debajo de los cobertores, temblando hasta que se acordó de que los postigos estaban abiertos de par en par. Levantándose de la cama, se echó una piel de animal encima de los hombros y corrió hacia la ventana.

Había empezado a llover, algo que Hinata decidió que resultaba realmente muy apropiado para su estado de ánimo actual. Echó una rápida mirada al lago con la única intención de asegurarse de que Sasuke no seguía allí y entonces sus ojos fueron más allá del lago para contemplar la cima de la colina más baja que podía divisarse por encima de los baluartes.

Entonces fue cuando divisó al animal. Hinata quedó tan sorprendida por aquella súbita visión que se puso de puntillas y se asomó por el hueco de la ventana, no atreviéndose a apartar la mirada aunque solo fuese por un instante porque temía que aquella enorme bestia se desvaneciera ante sus mismos ojos en el caso de que lo hiciese.

El animal parecía estar mirándola. Fue en ese momento cuando Hinata supo que su mente había perdido el juicio, igual que le había ocurrido a la de Kurenai. Santo cielo, aquella bestia parecía un lobo. ¿Y por Dios que era realmente magnífico!

Sacudió la cabeza, pero aun así continuó mirando, fascinada por aquella visión. Cuando el lobo arqueó el cuello echándolo hacia atrás, Hinata pensó que quizá estuviera aullando. Más el sonido nunca llegó hasta ella, probablemente engullido por el viento y la lluvia que azotaba las piedras.

Hinata no supo cuánto tiempo llegó a permanecer junto a la ventana contemplando al animal. Pasado un rato cerró los ojos, deliberadamente y sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía, pero el lobo todavía se encontraba allí cuando volvió a abrirlos.

—No es más que un perro –murmuró hablando consigo misma—. Sí, es un perro, no un lobo. Un perro muy grande –añadió.

Si Hinata hubiera sido dada a tener una naturaleza supersticiosa, enseguida habría llegado a la conclusión de que el lobo era un presagio.

Hinata cerró los postigos y volvió a la cama.

Su mente estaba llena de imágenes de la bestia salvaje y pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sueño la reclamara. Su último pensamiento se negó tercamente a desvanecerse, insistiendo en que no había visto a un lobo después de todo.

En algún momento de la fría noche, Hinata se estremeció lo suficiente para llegar a despertar. Entonces sintió cómo Sasuke la rodeaba con el brazo y la atraía hacia su calor.

Sonrió ante aquel sueño tan fantástico y volvió a quedarse dormida.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Hinata se juró a sí misma que aunque llegase a vivir hasta la avanzada edad de treinta años, nunca olvidaría la semana que siguió a su decisión de acudir en ayuda de Kurenai.

Fue una semana como no había habido ninguna antes, salvo quizá la de la invasión del duque Deidara, pero naturalmente, en aquel entonces Hinata todavía no había nacido para presenciar dicho acontecimiento, así que las suposiciones no contaban. Aquella semana casi llegó a destruir su naturaleza dulce y cariñosa... y su cordura. Pero Hinata no estaba muy segura de cuál de las dos cosas codiciaba más y por consiguiente resolvió conservarlas ambas.

De hecho, la tensión hubiese bastado para hacerle rechinar los dientes a un santo. La única razón de todo ello, claro está, era la familia Uchiha.

A Hinata se le concedió completa libertad para que recorriera a su antojo todo el recinto del castillo, con un solo soldado andando detrás de ella igual que una larga sombra. Incluso había obtenido permiso por parte de Sasuke para poder utilizar como alimento de las bestias salvajes los restos de comida que hubiese que tirar. Y dado que el soldado también había podido escuchar cómo la petición de Hinata era aprobada, este llegó a argumentar a favor de ella ante los hombres que tenían a su cargo el puente levadizo. Hinata fue hasta lo alto de la colina que se elevaba fuera de los muros de la fortaleza, con los brazos cargados con un saco de arpillera que contenía carne, aves, y grano. No sabiendo qué era lo que comía su perro salvaje se llevó consigo una selección que estaba segura lo atraería.

Su sombra, un apuesto soldado llamado Naruto, musitaba en la lejanía. Él había sugerido que fueran hasta allí a caballo, pero Hinata se mostró en contra del plan y, al hacerlo, obligó al soldado a que tuviera que andar junto a ella. Hinata le dijo que el paseo les sentaría bien, cuando de hecho lo que esperaba era que de esa manera le sería posible ocultar su falta de habilidades hípicas.

Sasuke estaba esperando a Hinata cuando esta regresó de su labor. No parecía demasiado complacido.

—No se te dio permiso para salir fuera de los muros –declaró enfáticamente. Naruto acudió en su defensa.

—Vos le disteis permiso para dar de comer a los animales –le recordó a su señor.

—Sí, lo hiciste –convino Hinata, y lo hizo con una sonrisa tan dulce y una voz tan suave que estuvo segura de que a él debió de parecerle muy tranquila y dueña de sí misma.

Sasuke asintió.

La expresión que había en su rostro era realmente aterradora. Hinata pensó que Sasuke estaba deseando que le hubiese sido posible librarse de ella, pero ahora ya ni siquiera le gritaba. A decir verdad, rara vez levantaba la voz. No necesitaba hacerlo. La estatura de Sasuke se ganaba la atención de inmediato y su expresión, cuando se hallaba tan disgustado como lo estaba ahora, parecía ser tan efectiva como cualquier alarido.

Hinata ya no le tenía miedo. Desgraciadamente, necesitaba recordarse aquel hecho varias veces al día. Y todavía no disponía del valor suficiente para preguntarle qué era lo que había querido decir cuando afirmó que ahora ella le pertenecía. Seguía posponiendo aquella confrontación con la verdadera razón de ello siendo que temía cuál fuera a ser la respuesta de Sasuke.

Además, se decía a sí misma, ya habría tiempo de sobra para descubrir cuál iba a ser su propio destino después de que Kurenai llegara a encontrarse un poco mejor. Por el momento, Hinata atacaría cada batalla cuando esta se presentara.

—Sólo he ido hasta lo alto de la colina –respondió finalmente—. ¿Te preocupa que pueda seguir andando hasta llegar a Londres?

—¿Qué propósito tenía ese paseo? –preguntó Sasuke sin hacer caso del comentario que acababa de hacer Hinata porque le había parecido demasiado ridículo para que fuese necesario responder a él.

—Dar de comer a mi lobo.

La reacción de Sasuke fue de lo más satisfactoria, ya que por una vez no fue capaz de controlar su expresión. Ahora estaba mirándola con asombro. Hinata sonrió.

—Si quieres puedes reírte, pero vi lo que era o un perro muy grande o un lobo salvaje y me pareció que era mi deber darle de comer, solo hasta que el tiempo mejore un poco y pueda volver a cazar –le dijo—. Naturalmente eso significará que tendré todo un invierno por delante para ocuparme de su comida, pero en cuanto llegue la próxima primavera, con la primera brisa cálida, estoy segura de que mi lobo será capaz de arreglárselas por sí solo.

Sasuke le volvió la espalda y se alejó.

Hinata sintió deseos de echarse a reír. Sasuke no le había negado el derecho a dar sus paseos fuera de la fortaleza y eso ya era una victoria más que suficiente de la cual regocijarse.

A decir verdad, Hinata no creía que el perro salvaje todavía estuviera por los alrededores. Desde la primera vez que había divisado al animal ahora siempre miraba por la ventana cada noche, pero él nunca se encontraba allí. El perro se había ido y a veces, a altas horas de la noche cuando se encontraba acurrucada debajo de los cobertores, Hinata se preguntaba si realmente había visto al animal o si este solo había sido un producto de una imaginación demasiado activa.

Hinata nunca admitiría eso ante Sasuke, no obstante, y extraía un perverso placer de cada una de las ocasiones en que pasaba por el puente levadizo. La comida que dejó el día anterior siempre había desaparecido cuando llegaba allí, lo cual indicaba que había animales que se alimentaban durante la noche. A Hinata le alegraba saber que la comida no se desperdiciaba y todavía la alegraba más el hecho de que con ello pudiera sacar de quicio a Sasuke.

Sí, hacia aquello únicamente para irritarlo. Y a juzgar por la manera en que la estaba evitando Sasuke, Hinata pensaba que lo había conseguido.

Los días hubieran sido muy agradables si Hinata no hubiera tenido que preocuparse tanto por las horas de cenar. Aquello ponía una dura carga sobre sus hombros y sometía su dulce y delicada naturaleza a una terrible tensión.

Hinata siempre pasaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible fuera de la fortaleza, sin hacer caso del frío y la lluvia. Tomoe le había dado unas cuentas prendas viejas que habían pertenecido a Mikoto, la hermana mayor de Sasuke. Le quedaban demasiado grandes, pero Hinata les aplicó su aguja y su hilo y terminó obteniendo un resultado que era más que adecuado para sus necesidades. El hecho de que llevarlas significaba que no iba a la moda le daba absolutamente igual. Las prendas estaban descoloridas pero se hallaban limpias y su tacto sobre la piel era muy suave. Y lo que era todavía más importante, la mantenían caliente.

Cada tarde Hinata iba a los establos con un trozo de azúcar para dárselo al corcel de Sasuke, aquella preciosidad blanca a la que había puesto por nombre Sileno. Hinata y el caballo habían llegado a desarrollar una especie de lazo. El corcel siempre armaba un estrépito terrible en cada una de sus visitas, fingiendo que intentaba derribar a coces el aprisco de madera cada vez que veía acercarse a Hinata. Pero luego Sileno se calmaba tan pronto como ella le dirigía la palabra. Hinata entendía la necesidad que tenía el animal de poder lucirse un poco ante ella y siempre elogiaba entusiásticamente su bravura antes de que le hubiera dado su golosina.

A pesar de su tamaño, Sileno estaba empezando a mostrarse afectuoso con Hinata. Le empujaba la mano cuando ella lo acariciaba y cuando Hinata se quedaba quieta y ponía la mano encima de la barandilla, un truco al que recurría para obtener una reacción por parte del corcel, Sileno volvía a empujársela inmediatamente hacia su cabeza.

Al encargado de los establos no le gustaba que Hinata fuera a visitarlos y expresó su opinión en un tono lo bastante alto para que ella la oyera. El encargado también era de la opinión de que Hinata estaba echando a perder el caballo de Sasuke con sus mimos e incluso amenazó con contarle a su señor lo que estaba haciendo. Pero todo aquello no eran más que fanfarronadas. En realidad, el encargado de los establos estaba muy asombrado por la habilidad con la que Hinata sabía tratar al caballo. Él todavía se ponía un poco nervioso cada vez que ensillaba el corcel de Sasuke, pero aquella muchachita no parecía tenerle el menor miedo.

La tercera tarde, el encargado de los establos le dirigió la palabra a Hinata y a finales de aquella semana ya se habían hecho grandes amigos.

Hinata se enteró de que el encargado se llamaba Shikamaru y estaba casado con Temari. Su hijo Shikadai todavía se mantenía muy pegado a las faldas de su mamá, pero Shikamaru esperaba pacientemente el momento en que el muchacho por fin sería lo bastante mayor para que pudiera convertirse en aprendiz a sus órdenes. El niño seguiría la tradición, explicó Shikamaru dándose un cierto aire de importancia.

—Sileno dejaría que lo montarais sin silla –le anunció Shikamaru después de que hubiera obsequiado a Hinata con un recorrido de sus dominios.

Hinata sonrió. Shikamaru había aceptado el nombre que ella había escogido para la montura de Sasuke.

—Nunca he montado sin silla –dijo—. A decir verdad no he montado gran cosa.

—Cuando ya no esté lloviendo tanto, quizá podríais aprender cuál es la manera apropiada de montar –le sugirió Shikamaru con una amable sonrisa. Hinata asintió. —Claro que si no habéis aprendido, entonces lo que me pregunto es cómo vais de un sitio a otro –admitió Shikamaru.

—Andando –le dijo Hinata y rió al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía el encargado de los establos—. Lo que estoy confesando no es ningún pecado.

—Tengo una yegua muy mansa con la que podríais empezar a practicar –sugirió Shikamaru.

—No, no creo que sea una buena idea –respondió Hinata—. Me parece que eso no le gustaría demasiado a Sileno. Creo que podría herir sus sentimientos y no podemos permitir que eso ocurra ¿verdad?

—¿No podemos? –preguntó Shikamaru poniendo cara de confusión.

—Creo que ya sabría arreglármelas con Sileno.

—¡Mi señora, ese caballo al que queréis montar es el corcel del señor! –balbuceó Shikamaru que parecía haberse atragantado de pronto.

—Sé a quién pertenece –replicó Hinata—. No te preocupes por el tamaño del animal –añadió intentando hacer desaparecer la incredulidad del rostro de Shikamaru—. Ya he montado a Sileno antes.

—Pero, ¿tenéis el permiso del señor?

—Lo tendré.

Hinata volvió a sonreír y todos los argumentos lógicos que había estado barajando el encargado de los establos salieron volando súbitamente de su mente. Sí que lo obtendréis, se dijo a sí mismo basándose en la mirada que había en los hermosos ojos grises de Hinata y la manera en que le sonreía tan confiadamente y de pronto Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella.

Cuando Hinata salió del establo, el guardia echó a andar detrás de ella. Su presencia suponía un recordatorio constante, tanto para ella como para todos los demás, de que Hinata no era una huésped a la cual se hubiera invitado. Con todo, la actitud de Naruto hacia ella se había suavizado considerablemente. Ahora ya se mostraba mucho menos irritado por el deber que se le había asignado.

La manera en que Naruto era saludado por los otros soldados hizo que Hinata no tardara en llegar a la conclusión de que todos lo tenían en buen concepto. Naruto tenía una sonrisa muy atractiva, una mueca de muchacho que no se correspondía con su edad y su corpulencia. Hinata no podía entender por qué se le había ordenado que la vigilara, porque pensaba que alguien de menor estatura, como por ejemplo Taiki el escudero, habría resultado más apropiado para encargarse de aquel deber tan descansado.

Su curiosidad fue incrementándose, hasta que finalmente decidió interrogarlo.

—¿Has hecho algo que disgustara a tu señor? –le preguntó un día.

Naruto no pareció entender su pregunta.

—Puedo ver la envidia con la que miras a los otros soldados cuando regresan después de haber cumplido con sus deberes Naruto –le explicó Hinata—. Tú preferirías estar adiestrándote con ellos en vez de andar en círculos conmigo.

—Eso no es ningún problema –protestó Naruto.

—Aun así, no entiendo por qué se te ha asignado esta tarea. A menos que hayas disgustado a Sasuke de alguna manera claro está.

—Tengo una herida que todavía necesita un poco de tiempo para curarse del todo – explicó Naruto. Había hablado en un tono bastante vacilante y Hinata se fijó en el rubor que iba subiendo poco a poco por su cuello.

Hinata encontró muy raro que el joven Naruto mostrara tanto embarazo y con la única pretensión de aliviar su incomodidad le dijo:

—Yo también sufrí una herida y no precisamente de las que son poca cosa, eso sí que te lo puedo asegurar. –Sonaba a fanfarronada, pero el objetivo de Hinata era hacer que Naruto se diera cuenta de que no tenía nada de lo cual avergonzarse —. Casi acabó conmigo Naruto, pero Itachi cuidó de mí. Ahora tengo una horrible cicatriz a lo largo de mi muslo.

Naruto parecía seguir sintiéndose muy incómodo con el tema de conversación que ella había escogido.

—¿Es que los soldados no consideran noble que los hieran en la batalla? —preguntó Hinata.

—Por supuesto que sí –respondió Naruto entrelazando las mandos detrás de la espalda y apretando el paso.

De pronto a Hinata se le ocurrió pensar que lo que Naruto encontraba tan embarazoso tal vez fuera el sitio en el que había sufrido su herida. Sus brazos y sus piernas parecían hallarse perfectamente y eso solo dejaba su pecho y su...

—No volveremos a hablar de esto –logró balbucear Hinata mientras sentía cómo se le iba calentando la cara. Cuando Naruto aflojó el paso inmediatamente Hinata supo que estaba en lo cierto. La herida había sido infligida en un sitio muy poco apropiado.

Aunque nunca le preguntó acerca de ello a Naruto, Hinata encontraba un poco curioso que los soldados se adiestraran durante tantas horas cada día. Suponía que defender a su señor era una tarea difícil, sobre todo considerando el hecho de que su señor tenía muchos enemigos. Tampoco creía estar llegando a conclusiones demasiado apresuradas. Sasuke no era un hombre que cayera bien con facilidad, y ciertamente no era nada dado a mostrar tacto o ser diplomático. De hecho, en la corte de Deidara II probablemente había acumulado más enemigos que amigos.

Desgraciadamente, a Hinata se le había dado mucho tiempo para pensar en Sasuke. No estaba acostumbrada a tener tanto tiempo disponible en sus manos. Cuando no se encontraba fuera paseando con Naruto, Hinata volvía locas a Tomoe y Temari con sugerencias para hacer que el hogar de Sasuke fuese más agradable.

Temari no era tan reservada como Tomoe. Siempre estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado sus tareas para ir con Hinata. El pequeño Shikadai, el hijo de cuatro años de Temari, demostró ser tan hablador como su madre una vez que Hinata hubo conseguido sacarle el pulgar de la boca.

Cuando la luz del día empezaba a desvanecerse, sin embargo, Hinata sentía que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y su cabeza empezaba a palpitar dolorosamente. Aquello no era de extrañar, se decía a sí misma, teniendo en cuenta que las veladas que una pasaba con la familia Uchiha representaban auténticas pruebas de resistencia a las que el mismo Odiseo hubiese vuelto la espalda.

Pero a Hinata no se le permitía volverles la espalda. Ya lo había intentado prácticamente todo excepto ponerse de rodillas y suplicar que se la dejara cenar en su habitación, pero Sasuke no lo permitiría. No, Sasuke le había exigido a Hinata que asistiera a la cena familiar y además luego había tenido el descaro de mantenerse alejado de la repugnante prueba que le imponía con ello. El barón de Uchiha siempre comía solo y hacía una breve aparición únicamente después de que la mesa hubiera sido limpiada de aquellos restos que los hombres todavía no habían tirado al suelo.

Kurenai se encargaba de proporcionar la estimulante conversación. Mientras los hombres iban lanzando huesos por encima de sus hombros, la hermana de Sasuke le lanzaba una obscenidad tras otra a Hinata.

Hinata no creía que pudiera soportar el tormento durante mucho más tiempo. Sentía su sonrisa tan frágil y quebradiza como si fuera un pergamino reseco.

La séptima noche la compostura de Hinata finalmente se resquebrajó y lo hizo con tan violenta energía que quienes presenciaron el acontecimiento quedaron demasiado asombrados para que pudiesen llegar a intervenir.

Sasuke acababa de darle permiso para salir de la sala. Hinata se levantó, se excusó y empezó a ir hacia la entrada.

Le palpitaba la cabeza y lo único en lo que pensaba era en dar un rodeo lo más grande posible alrededor de Kurenai. Hinata no se sentía en condiciones de soportar otra ronda de gritos. La hermana pequeña de Sasuke estaba yendo hacia ella.

Hinata miró recelosamente por encima de Kurenai y vio al pequeño Shikadai atisbando desde la entrada a las cocinas. El pequeño le sonrió y Hinata se detuvo inmediatamente para hablar con él.

El niño respondió a la sonrisa de Hinata. Paso como una flecha por delante de Kurenai en el mismo instante en que la hermana extendía la mano en uno de aquellos gestos grandilocuentes que hacía siempre que se disponía a iniciar una nueva tanda de insultos contra Hinata. El dorso de la mano de Kurenai chocó con la mejilla de Shikadai. El pequeño cayó al suelo.

El niño empezó a gimotear, Shisui gritó y Hinata dejó escapar un alarido ensordecedor. El sonido lleno de rabia que estaba produciendo dejó atónitos a todos los que se encontraban en la sala, incluso a Kurenai, quien de hecho llegó a dar un paso atrás en lo que era la primera auténtica retirada que hubiese llevado a cabo jamás ante Hinata.

Shisui ya se estaba levantando cuando Sasuke lo cogió del brazo. El más joven de los hermanos se disponía a protestar al verse retenido, pero la expresión que había en los ojos de Sasuke lo detuvo.

Hinata corrió hacia el pequeño, lo tranquilizó con una palabra amable y un cariñoso beso en la coronilla y luego le dijo que fuera con su madre. Al oír los gemidos de su hijo, Temari había aparecido en el hueco de la puerta con Tomoe junto a ella.

Entonces Hinata se volvió para encararse con Kurenai. Quizá hubiese podido controlar su ira en el caso de que la hermana de Sasuke hubiera mostrado alguna señal de remordimiento. Sin embargo, no parecía lamentar en lo más mínimo su conducta. Y cuando musitó que aquel niño era una molestia, Hinata perdió el control.

Kurenai llamó mocoso a Shikadai una fracción de segundo antes de que Hinata se abalanzara sobre ella y la abofeteara allí donde pensaba que más se lo merecía Kurenai, cruzándole la boca con la mano. El ataque dejó tan perpleja a Kurenai que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas. Sin que se diera cuenta con ello acababa de proporcionarle una ventaja añadida a Hinata.

Hinata la agarró por el pelo antes de que Kurenai pudiera levantarse y retorció toda la masa de cabellos por detrás de la cabeza de la hermana, volviéndola así vulnerable e incapaz de contraatacar. Luego tiró del pelo, obligando a Kurenai a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Has pronunciado tu última palabra salida de la suciedad Kurenai –le dijo a continuación—. ¿Me comprendes?

Todo el mundo miró a las dos mujeres. Itachi fue el primero en salir de su estupor.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima, Hinata! –gritó.

—¡No te metas en esto Itachi! –le gritó Hinata sin apartar su atención de Kurenai ni por un solo instante—. Me consideras responsable de lo que le ocurrió a tu hermana y he decidido que ya va siendo hora de que ponga manos a la obra para arreglar todo este estropicio. Empezando ahora mismo.

Sasuke nunca dijo una sola palabra.

—¡No te considero responsable! –gritó Itachi—. Suéltala. Su mente está...

—Su mente necesita una buena limpieza, Itachi.

Hinata vio que tanto Temari como Tomoe estaban mirando desde el hueco de la puerta, y sujetó con firmeza a Kurenai cuando se volvió hacia ellas para hablarles.

—Me parece que necesitaremos dos bañeras para eliminar la suciedad que cubre a esta pobre criatura –les dijo—. Ocúpate de ello Tomoe. Temari, encuentra ropa limpia para tu señora.

—¿Vais a daros un baño mi señora? –preguntó Tomoe.

—La que se va a dar un baño es Kurenai –anunció Hinata después de lo cual se volvió hacia ella para fulminarla con la mirada y dijo—: Y cada vez que me digas una palabra impropia de una dama habrá jabón dentro de tu boca.

Luego, Hinata le soltó el pelo y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. La hermana de Sasuke trató de apartarse pero Hinata no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Su ira le había dado la fuerza de Hércules.

—Eres más alta que yo pero yo soy más fuerte y en estos momentos mucho más peligrosa de lo que nunca podrás llegar a imaginar Kurenai. Si he de ir dándote patadas durante todo el camino torre arriba, te aseguro que estoy más que a la altura de la labor.— Tiró del brazo de Kurenai arrastrándola hacia la entrada mientras seguía mascullando en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que los tres hermanos pudieran oírla—. Y si quieres que te diga la verdad ya estoy sonriendo solo de pensar en darte patadas.

Kurenai se echó a llorar pero Hinata se mostró implacable. La hermana pequeña no iba a obtener ninguna simpatía de ella. Itachi y Shisui ya se la habían otorgado en exceso. Sin que se dieran cuenta, los hermanos habían hecho mucho daño a su hermana con su piedad y su compasión. Y la de Hinata era lo suficientemente firme. Lo más curioso de todo era que ahora ya no le dolía la cabeza.

—Llora todo lo que quieras Kurenai. Eso no ayudará en nada a tu causa. Te atreviste a llamar mocoso al pequeño Shikadai cuando eso es un nombre que te pertenece única y exclusivamente a ti. Sí, tú eres la mocosa. Pero ahora todo eso va a cambiar. Eso sí que puedo prometértelo.

Hinata no dejó de hablar ni un solo instante mientras iban hacia la habitación. No tuvo que darle ni una sola patada a Kurenai.

Cuando las bañeras de madera estuvieron llenas hasta rebosar de agua humeante, Kurenai ya se había quedado sin energías para luchar. Tomoe y Temari se quedaron con Hinata para echar una mano en la labor de quitarle la ropa a Kurenai.

—Quemadlas –ordenó Hinata después de haber entregado aquellas ofensivas prendas a Tomoe.

Cuando Kurenai fue empujada al interior de la primera bañera, Hinata pensó que estaba tratando de imitar a la esposa de Lot. La hermana de Sasuke se quedó tan inmóvil como un trozo de piedra esculpida y clavó la mirada en la lejanía. Pero la expresión que había en sus ojos contaba otra historia. Sí, saltaba a la vista que por dentro Kurenai estaba hirviendo de rabia.

—¿Por qué había necesidad de dos bañeras? –preguntó Temari mientras se retorcía las manos con preocupación.

Kurenai por su parte, había cambiado de táctica y acababa de echar mano al pelo de lady Hinata. Parecía como si tuviera intención de arrancar el hermoso cabello de Hinata de su cuero cabelludo. Entonces aquella dama a la que Temari había llegado a tener por una mujer muy dulce y cariñosa, respondió hundiendo el rostro de Kurenai debajo del agua ¿Pensaría ahogar a la hermana del barón?

—No creo que lady Kurenai pueda respirar estando ahí abajo –dijo Temari.

—Cierto, y tampoco puede escupirme –respondió Hinata.

—Bueno, yo nunca... –Tomoe jadeó la protesta antes de dar media vuelta. Temari vio cómo su amiga salía corriendo de la habitación.

Temari sabía que Tomoe siempre procuraba comunicar las noticias antes de que nadie más pudiera tener ocasión de hacerlo. El barón de Uchiha probablemente querría saber enseguida qué estaba ocurriendo.

Temari deseó poder salir huyendo en pos de Tomoe. Ahora lady Hinata la asustaba, porque nunca la había visto exhibir un temperamento tan feroz. Aun así, Temari tuvo que admitir que había dado la cara por el pequeño Shikadai y se dijo que por esa razón se quedaría y echaría una mano mientras lady Hinata así se lo pidiera.

—Necesitamos dos bañeras porque Kurenai está tan sucia que va a necesitar dos baños.

Temari tuvo cierta dificultad para poder oír lo que le estaba diciendo lady Hinata, Kurenai había empezado a arañar y dar patadas. Dios,había agua por todas partes, muy especialmente encima de lady Hinata.

—Pásame el jabón si eres tan amable –ordenó Hinata.

La hora siguiente fue una prueba increíble y digna de ser contada hasta la próxima primavera. Tomoe no paraba de asomar la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta para mantenerse al tanto de los progresos. Luego corría escalera abajo para informar a Itachi y Shisui.

Cuando la conmoción hubo llegado a su fin, Tomoe se sintió un poco decepcionada. Lady Kurenai estaba tranquilamente sentada delante del fuego mientras lady Hinata le peinaba los cabellos. La hermana del barón ya no tenía ánimos para seguir luchando y las emociones se habían terminado.

Temari y Tomoe salieron de la torre después de que las bañeras hubieran sido vaciadas y sacadas de la habitación.

Ni Kurenai ni Hinata se habían dicho una sola palabra educada la una a la otra. Temari volvió a aparecer repentinamente en el hueco de la puerta y balbuceó:

—Todavía he de daros las gracias por haber ayudado a mi muchacho.— Hinata se disponía a responderle cuando la sirvienta siguió hablando —Ojo, eso no quiere decir que se la vaya a tener guardada a lady Kurenai. Ella no puede evitar ser como es. Pero vos lo dejasteis todo para consolar a Shikadai y os estoy muy agradecida.

—No pretendía pegarle.— La admisión provenía de Kurenai. Era la primera frase decente que había pronunciado. Temari y Hinata compartieron una sonrisa.

Tan pronto como la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de Temari, Hinata cogió una silla y se sentó enfrente de Kurenai.

Hinata dispuso de mucho tiempo para estudiar a la hermana de Sasuke. De hecho, Kurenai era muy bonita. Aquello era toda una sorpresa, pero una vez que se hubo eliminado la suciedad, las mechas negras eran claramente hermosas. No se parecía demasiado a Sasuke, pero no cabía duda de que compartía aquella terquedad suya. Hinata se obligó a ser paciente.

Transcurrió al menos una hora antes de que Kurenai terminara levantando la mirada hacia Hinata..

—¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó.

—Quiero que me cuentes lo que ocurrió. — El rostro de Kurenai enrojeció de inmediato.

—¿Quieres todos los detalles Hinata? ¿Eso te dará placer? –preguntó Kurenai empezando a retorcer la manga del camisón de dormir recién salido de la lavandería que se le había dado.

—No, no me dará ningún placer –respondió Hinata con voz llena de tristeza—. Pero tú tienes necesidad de contarlo. Hay mucho veneno dentro de ti Kurenai y necesitas librarte de él. Te prometo que después de que lo hayas hecho te sentirás mejor. Y entonces ya no tendrás que seguir representando ese drama infantil tuyo delante de tus hermanos.

Kurenai abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes que...? –empezó a decir y de pronto se dio cuenta de que se estaba delatando a sí misma. Hinata sonrió.

—Es evidente incluso para el más lerdo que tú no me odias –le dijo—. Nuestros caminos se han estado cruzando cada día y nunca me has gritado. No Kurenai, has sido demasiado deliberada en tu odio.

—Te odio.

—No me odias –anunció Hinata—. No tienes nada por lo que odiarme. Yo no he hecho nada que pudiera causarte daño alguno. Las dos somos inocentes y las dos estamos atrapadas en esta guerra entre nuestros hermanos. Sí, las dos somos inocentes.

—Yo ya no soy inocente –respondió Kurenai—. Y Sasuke ha ido a tu cama cada noche, así que dudo mucho de que tú sigas siendo inocente.

Hinata quedó asombrada por las palabras de Kurenai. ¿Por qué pensaba la hermana de Sasuke que este había pasado sus noches con ella? Estaba equivocada, naturalmente, pero Hinata se obligó a concentrarse en el problema de Kurenai. Ya podría proclamar su inocencia más tarde

—Si tuviera ocasión de hacerlo, mataría a tu hermano –anunció Kurenai —. ¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz? Quiero morir en paz.

—Esos pensamientos tan pecaminosos nunca deberían salir de tus labios –replicó Hinata —.¿cómo voy a poder ayudarte si tú ...?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ibas a querer ayudarme? Eres la hermana de Toneri.

—No le guardo ninguna lealtad a mi hermano. Él destruyó ese sentimiento ya hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo conociste a Toneri? –preguntó acto seguido y hablando en el tono más despreocupado de que fue capaz, como si realmente aquello no tuviera ninguna importancia.

—Lo conocí en Londres – respondió Kurenai —. Y eso es todo lo que voy a decirte.

—Vamos a hablar de esto sin importar lo doloroso que sea. Solo nos tenemos la una a la otra. Yo mantendré a salvo tus secretos.

—¿Secretos? No hay secretos Hinata. Todo el mundo sabe qué fue lo que me ocurrió.

—Oiré la verdad de tu boca –anunció Hinata—. Aunque tengamos que permanecer sentadas aquí mirándonos la una a la otra durante toda la noche, porque te aseguro que estoy más que dispuesta a ello.

Kurenai contempló en silencio a Hinata durante un largo rato, obviamente tratando de decidirse. Se sentía lista para estallar en mil fragmentos. Dios, estaba muy cansada del engaño y además se sentía muy sola.

—¿Y le contarás hasta la última palabra a Toneri cuando vuelvas con él? – preguntó, aunque ahora su voz se había convertido en un susurro enronquecido.

—Nunca volveré con él –dijo Hinata y su voz reflejaba la ira que sentía—. Tengo un plan para irme a vivir con mi prima. Todavía no sé cómo se llevará a cabo pero llegaré a Escocia aunque tenga que ir andando.

—Te creo cuando dices que no se lo contarás a Toneri. Pero ¿qué pasa con Sasuke? ¿Se lo contarás?

—No se lo contaré a nadie a menos que tú me des permiso para hacerlo –respondió Hinata.

—Conocí a tu hermano cuando yo estaba en la corte –murmuró Kurenai —. Toneri es un hombre muy apuesto –añadió—. Me dijo que me amaba y me juró que siempre estaría conmigo.

Luego se echó a llorar y transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que pudiera recuperar el control.

—Yo ya estaba prometida con el barón Asuma –empezó diciendo—. El compromiso fue acordado cuando yo solo tenía diez años y me sentí muy feliz hasta que conocí a Toneri. No he vuelto a ver a Asuma desde que era una niña. Juro por Dios que ni siquiera estoy segura de si lo reconocería ahora. Sasuke me dio permiso para que fuese a la corte acompañando a Itachi y Shisui. Se suponía que Asuma estaría a allí y dado que los votos matrimoniales iban a ser intercambiados al verano siguiente, mis hermanos pensaron que sería una buena idea que empezara a conocer un poco a mi futuro marido. Sasuke creía que por aquel entonces Toneri se encontraba en Normandía con el rey porque de otra manera nunca hubiese permitido que yo me acercara a la corte.

Kurenai respiró hondo y luego siguió hablando.

—Asuma no estaba allí. Tenía razones de sobra para no hallarse presente — añadió— porque las residencias de uno de sus vasallos habían sido atacadas y él tenía que responder de alguna manera a ese acto. Aun así, quedé muy decepcionada y me enfadé mucho.

Entonces se encogió de hombros. Hinata se inclinó hacia ella y le cogió las manos.

—Yo también me hubiese sentido muy decepcionada –dijo tratando de consolarla.

—Todo sucedió tan deprisa Hinata... –murmuró Kurenai —. Solo estuvimos dos semanas en Londres. Yo ya sabía lo poco que le gustaba Toneri a Sasuke, pero no sabía a qué se debía. Mantuvimos en secreto nuestros encuentros. Él siempre se mostraba muy cariñoso y considerado conmigo y a mí me encantaba poder disfrutar de toda aquella atención. Los encuentros también resultaron muy fáciles de organizar porque Sasuke no se hallaba presente.

—Toneri debió de arreglárselas para encontrar alguna manera –dijo Hinata—. Pienso que te utilizó para hacerle daño a tu hermano. Eres muy bonita Kurenai pero no creo que Toneri te quisiera. Él no es capaz de querer a nadie más que a sí mismo. Ahora lo sé.

—Toneri no llegó a tocarme.

La declaración cayó entre ellas como una piedra. Hinata se había quedado perpleja. Se obligó a mantener el rostro impasible y luego dijo:

—Continúa por favor.

—Acordamos que nos reuniríamos en una estancia que Toneri había encontrado vacía el día anterior. La estancia quedaba bastante alejada del resto de los invitados y se hallaba muy aislada. Yo sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo Hinata. Accedí a que tuviera lugar aquel encuentro. Estaba firmemente convencida de que amaba a tu hermano. Sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía. Dios mío, Toneri era tan guapo... Santo cielo, Sasuke me mataría si llegara a saber la verdad.

—No te atormentes Kurenai. Él no sabrá nada a menos que tú se lo digas.

—Toneri vino a mi encuentro tal como habíamos acordado –dijo Kurenai —. Pero no estaba solo. Su amigo lo acompañaba y fue él quien... me violó.

El tiempo que Hinata había pasado aprendiendo a ocultar sus sentimientos fue lo que la salvó en aquel instante, porque le permitió no mostrar ningún signo exterior ante la sorprendente admisión de Kurenai. La hermana de Sasuke contempló a Hinata, esperando en silencio para ver repugnancia en ella.

—¿Eso no te hace...?

—Termina –susurró Hinata.

Toda la sórdida historia fue saliendo finalmente a la luz, primero de forma entrecortada y vacilante y luego con una creciente rapidez; y cuando Kurenai por fin hubo terminado de hablar, Hinata le dio unos cuentos minutos para que pudiera ir calmándose.

—¿Quién era el hombre que iba con Toneri? –le preguntó finalmente—. Dame su nombre.

—Morcar.

—Conozco al muy bastardo – repuso Hinata, sin poder evitar que la rabia que sentía oscureciese su voz. Su arranque pareció dejar bastante asustada a Kurenai y Hinata trató de contener su enfado—. ¿Por qué no le hablaste a Sasuke de todo esto? No me refiero a la parte de que eras tú la que había decidido encontrarse con Toneri, claro está, sino al hecho de que Morcar estuviera involucrado.

—No podía hacerlo –respondió Kurenai —. Me sentía tan avergonzada... Y recibí tal paliza que realmente pensé que iba a morir. Toneri fue tan responsable como Morcar... Oh, no lo sé, pero en cuento les hube mencionado el nombre de Toneri a Shisui y Itachi, ellos ya no quisieron oír nada más.

Kurenai se echó a llorar peor, Hinata enseguida la detuvo.

—Muy bien— dijo hablando en el tono más tranquilo y despreocupado de que fue capaz—. Ahora vas a escucharme. Tu único pecado fue enamorarte del hombre equivocado. Me gustaría que pudieras hablarle de Morcar a Sasuke, pero esa decisión es tuya y no mía. Juro que guardaré tu secreto durante todo el tiempo en que tú quieras que lo haga.

—Confío en ti –respondió Kurenai —. Llevo toda la semana observándote. No puedes ser más distinta de tu hermano. Ni siquiera te pareces a él.

—Demos gracias a Dios por eso –musitó Hinata hablando en un tono tan lleno de vehemencia que Kurenai sonrió y luego dijo— Una pregunta más Kurenai. ¿Por qué te has estado comportando de una manera tan demencial? ¿Hacías todo esto en beneficio de tus hermanos? — Kurenai asintió. —¿Por qué? –preguntó Hinata, que no conseguía acabar de entenderlo.

—Cuando llegué a casa, comprendí que no iba a morir después de todo . Y entonces empezó a preocuparme el que pudiera llevar en mi seno al hijo de Morcar. En ese caso Sasuke me obligaría a contraer matrimonio y...

—Pero tú no puedes creer que Sasuke vaya a unirte en matrimonio a Toneri ¿verdad? –la interrumpió Hinata.

—No, no –dijo Kurenai —. Pero encontraría a alguien. Él sólo pensaría en ayudarme.

—¿Y llevas un hijo en tu seno? –preguntó Hinata, sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago ante la posibilidad.

—No lo sé. No me ha venido el período, peor tampoco me siento distinta y mis flujos nunca han sido demasiado regulares –dijo Kurenai ruborizándose después de que hubiera hecho aquella confesión. —Pensé que me quedaría en mi habitación hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde, supongo. Últimamente no he podido pensar con demasiada claridad. Lo único que sé es que me mataré antes de verme obligada a casarme con cualquiera.

—¿Qué hay del barón Asuma? –preguntó Hinata.

—Ahora el contrato ha quedado roto –dijo Kurenai —. Ya no soy virgen. — Hinata suspiró.

—¿El barón así lo anunció?

—No –replicó Kurenai —pero Sasuke dice que ahora Asuma ya no tendrá que hacer honor a su palabra.

Hinata asintió.

—¿Y lo que más te preocupa en estos momentos es que Sasuke te obligue a contraer matrimonio?

—Lo es

—Entonces lo primero que haremos será enfrentarnos a esa preocupación. Trazaremos un plan para librarte de ella.

—¿Lo haremos?

Hinata oyó la ansiedad que había en la voz de Kurenai y también vio el destello de esperanza que brilló en sus ojos. Aquello hizo que se sintiera todavía más decidida. Incapaz de permanecer sentada durante un momento más, Hinata se levantó de un salto y empezó a andar en un lento círculo alrededor de las sillas.

—No creo ni por un instante que tu hermano fuera lo bastante cruel como para exigir que te casaras con cualquiera –Alzó la mano cuando pareció que Kurenai iba a interrumpirla y luego siguió hablando—. No obstante, lo que yo crea carece de importancia. ¿Y si yo consiguiera arrancar a Sasuke la promesa de que podrás vivir aquí durante todo el tiempo que quieras, sin importar cuáles sean las circunstancias? ¿Aliviaría eso tus temores Kurenai?

—¿Tendrías que llegar a decirle que quizá llevo un hijo en mi seno?

Hinata no respondió inmediatamente. Siguió describiendo su círculo, preguntándose cómo en el nombre de Dios iba a conseguir que Sasuke le prometiera algo.

—Por supuesto que no –respondió pasados unos instantes. Se detuvo cuando estuvo directamente enfrente de Kurenai y le sonrió—. Antes obtendré su promesa. Luego él no tardará demasiado en descubrir el resto ¿verdad?

Kurenai sonrió.

—Tienes una mente muy retorcida Hinata. Ahora entiendo tu plan. Una vez que Sasuke haya accedido no se echará atrás y hará honor a su palabra. Pero se pondrá furioso conmigo por haberlo engañado –añadió mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía ante aquella nueva preocupación.

—Sasuke siempre está furioso conmigo –respondió Hinata con un encogimiento de hombros—. No le tengo miedo a tu hermano Kurenai. Su cólera es como un vendaval, pero estoy segura de que debajo de todo eso hay un núcleo de blandura –añadió rezando para sus adentros porque no estuviera equivocada—. Y ahora, prométeme que no seguirás preocupándote acerca de la posibilidad de que lleves un hijo en tu seno. Has pasado por una prueba muy dura y esa muy bien podría ser la razón por la que no te ha venido el período –le advirtió—. Sé todo lo que hay que saber acerca de estas cosas porque, verás, el caso es que Frieda, la mujer del leñador, se llevó un susto terrible cuando su chico se cayó dentro del pozo y luego tardaron muchísimo tiempo en poder sacarlo. El muchacho no se había hecho ningún daño y demos gracias a Dios por ello, pero cosa de unos dos meses después oí que Frieda le decía a otra sirvienta que no estaba teniendo el período. La otra sirvienta le explicó que esa era una condición bastante natural teniendo en cuenta todo el miedo que había pasado. No recuerdo cómo se llamaba aquella mujer tan sabia, porque de otro modo compartiría su nombre contigo pero al final resultó que tenía razón. Sí, porque al mes siguiente Frieda volvió a tener su flujo habitual.

Kurenai asintió.

—Y si das a luz un bebé –siguió diciendo Hinata—, entonces nosotras dos cuidaremos de él en cuanto el pequeño haya venido al mundo, ¿verdad? No odiarás al niño ¿verdad que no, Adela? –preguntó no pudiendo mantener totalmente alejada de su voz la preocupación que sentía mientras hablaba—. El bebé sería tan inocente como lo eres tú, Kurenai.

—Tendría un alma tan negra como su padre –dijo Kurenai —. Compartirían la misma sangre.

—Pues si realmente es así como funcionan las cosas entonces yo estoy tan condenada a ir al infierno como lo está Toneri, ¿verdad?

—No, tú no te pareces en nada a tu hermano –protestó Kurenai.

—Y tu hijo tampoco será como Morcar. Tú te asegurarás de ello –dijo Hinata.

—¿Cómo?

—Queriendo al bebé y ayudándolo a hacer las elecciones apropiadas cuando sea lo bastante mayor para entender.

Hinata suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Y de todas maneras puede que no estés encinta, así que vamos a dejar a un lado el asunto por ahora –siguió diciendo—. Ya veo lo cansada que estás. Antes de que puedas dormir en tu habitación hay que limpiarla, así que esta noche dispondrás de mi cama. Yo ya encontraré otra.

Kurenai siguió a su nueva amiga hasta la cama y la miró mientras Hinata echaba a un lado la ropa del lecho.

—¿Cuándo le pedirás esa promesa a Sasuke? –le preguntó entonces. Hinata esperó a que Kurenai se hubiera a costado antes de responder.

—Mañana hablaré con el. Si, ya veo que esto tiene muchísima importancia para ti. No se me olvidará.

—No quiero que ningún otro hombre vuelva a tocarme jamás –dijo Kurenai.

Había hablado en un tono tan áspero que Hinata empezó a temer que volviera a ponerse nerviosa preocupándose.

—Calla, calla –la tranquilizó mientras disponía los cobertores alrededor de Adela—. Y ahora descansa. Todo va a ir bien.

Kurenai sonrió al ver cómo la estaba mimando Hinata.

—¿Hinata? –murmuró—. Siento mucho el modo en que te he estado tratando. Si pensara que eso iba a ayudar en algo, le pediría a Itachi que hablara con Sasuke acerca de lo de llevarte a Escocia.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que Kurenai pensaba hablar con Itachi y no ir directamente a Sasuke. Aquel comentario reforzó su creencia de que Kurenai le tenía un miedo terrible a su hermano mayor. Kurenai suspiró y luego dijo:

—La verdad es que todavía no quiero que te vayas a ningún sitio. He estado tan sola que... ¿Es egoísmo por mi parte admitirlo?

—No, únicamente sinceridad –replicó Hinata—. Un rasgo de carácter que admiro muchísimo –añadió—. ¡Vaya, pero si yo nunca he dicho una sola mentira en todos los días de mi vida! –alardeó.

—¿Nunca?

Hinata oyó la risita de Kurenai y sonrió al escucharla.

—No que yo pueda recordar –dijo—. Y prometo quedarme aquí durante todo el tiempo que me necesites. No siento ningún deseo de viajar con tanto frío y tanta lluvia.

—Tú también has sido deshonrada Hinata. Todo el mundo piensa que...

—Estás diciendo tonterías –la interrumpió Hinata—. Ninguna de nosotras es responsable de lo que ha sucedido y las dos somos lo bastante honorables dentro de nuestros corazones. Eso es todo lo que me importa.

—Tienes unas ideas de lo más insólito – dijo Kurenai —. Yo hubiese pensado que deberías odiar a todos los que pertenecemos a la familia Uchiha.

—Bueno, no cabe duda de que tus hermanos son unos hombres a los que no resulta nada fácil querer –admitió Hinata—. Pero no los odio. ¿Sabes que me siento segura y a salvo aquí? Es realmente notable ¿verdad? Ser una cautiva y sentirse segura y a salvo al mismo tiempo... Vaya, esa sí que es una verdad sobre la que vale la pena reflexionar. — Hinata frunció el ceño mientras aquella asombrosa admisión iba llenando su mente. —Bueno –se dijo a sí misma— , tendré que pensar en esto un poquito más. Le palmeó el brazo a Kurenai y luego se dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.

—No harás ninguna tontería acerca de Morcar ¿verdad, Hinata?

—¿Por qué se te ha ocurrido preguntarme tal cosa? —quiso saber Hinata

—Por la expresión que apareció en tu cara cuando te dije su nombre –respondió Kurenai —. No harás nada ¿verdad? — Kurenai volvía a parecer asustada

—Tienes una imaginación demasiado activa –le dijo Hinata—. Eso nos da otra cosa en común –añadió evitando hábilmente el tema de Morcar.

Su treta dio resultado porque Kurenai ya volvía a sonreír.

—Me parece que esta noche no voy a tener pesadillas. Estoy demasiado agotada. Más vale que te acuestes pronto Hinata. Necesitarás estar lo más descansada posible para tu conversación con Sasuke.

—¿Piensas que Sasuke me dejará sin fuerzas? –preguntó Hinata.

—A ti no –respondió Kurenai —. Tú eres capaz de conseguir que Sasuke te prometa cualquier cosa.

Dios, la hermana tenía tanta confianza en ella que Hinata sintió cómo se le encorvaban los hombros.

—Veo la manera en que te mira Sasuke –siguió diciendo Kurenai —. Y además le salvaste la vida a Shisui. He oído cómo él le contaba la historia a Itachi. Recuérdale eso a Sasuke y no será capaz de negarte nada.

—Duérmete Kurenai.

Hinata ya se estaba disponiendo a cerrar la puerta cuando las palabras que dijo Kurenai a continuación hicieron que se detuviera.

—Sasuke nunca mira a lady Sakura de la manera en que te mira a ti.- Hinata no pudo resistirse.

—¿Quién es lady Sakura? –preguntó intentando no parecer demasiado interesada. Se volvió y miró a Kurenai y por la manera en que le estaba sonriendo la hermana, Hinata pensó que quizá no hubiera conseguido engañarla.

—La mujer con la que Sasuke está pensando en casarse.

Hinata no mostró ninguna reacción visible. Asintió, indicando que había oído a Kurenai.

—Pues en ese caso lo siento mucho por ella –dijo—. Lady Sakura va a tener las manos muy ocupadas viviendo con tu hermano. No te ofendas Kurenai, pero creo que tu hermano es demasiado arrogante.

—He dicho que Sasuke estaba pensando en casarse con ella, Hinata. Pero no lo hará.

Hinata no respondió. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y cruzó el descansillo antes de echarse a llorar.

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Hinata no quería que nadie la sorprendiera llorando. Cuando dejó a Kurenai realmente no tenía ningún destino claro en mente. Lo único que quería era encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde poner un poco de orden en sus emociones.

Su primera elección fue la sala, pero cuando se aproximaba a la entrada oyó que Shisui estaba hablando con alguien. Siguió andando, bajó por el siguiente tramo de escalones, cogió su capa de invierno de la clavija que había junto al recinto de los soldados y luego estuvo luchando con las pesadas puertas hasta que consiguió abrirlas justo lo suficiente para poder deslizarse entre ellas.

El aire era lo bastante frío para poder hacer temblar a un oso. Hinata se envolvió los hombros con la capa y apretó el paso. La luna daba suficiente luz para que pudiera ver por dónde iba y en cuanto hubo rodeado la choza del carnicero se apoyó en el muro de piedra de la fortaleza y empezó a llorar como una niña. Hizo bastante ruido y además de ser muy poco disciplinada también fue bastante infortunada porque después de haber hecho todo aquello siguió sintiéndose tan mal como antes. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y le escocían las mejillas y se hallaba consumida por el hipo.

La rabia se negaba a irse.

Una vez que Kurenai hubo empezado con su historia, constó hasta el último fragmento de ella. Hinata no había mostrado ninguna reacción visible ante todo aquel horror, pero sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de reventar de dolor. ¡Morcar! El muy bastardo eran tan culpable de lo ocurrido como Toneri y sin embargo nadie llegaría a saber jamás que él había tomado parte en aquello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera?

Hinata dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada. Sasuke le había dado un susto de muerte, saliendo de la nada para plantarse junto a ella.

Hinata trató de volverle la espalda pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. La cogió por el mentón y la obligó a levantar la vista hacia él.

Hubiese tenido que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que ella había estado llorando. Hinata pensó darle una breve y escueta excusa pero entonces se echó a llorar de nuevo en cuanto él la tocó.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia sus brazos y luego pareció conformarse con mantenerla estrechada entre ellos hasta que Hinata hubiera recuperado el control de sí misma. Era evidente que acababa de terminar de nadar en el lago ya que todo él estaba goteando desde la cabeza hasta la cintura. Hinata tampoco lo estaba ayudando demasiado a secarse porque lloraba, jadeaba e hipaba por encima de toda la suave alfombra de vello que cubría el pecho de Sasuke.

—Te vas a morir de frío andando por ahí medio desnudo –le dijo entre sollozos—. Y esta vez yo no te calentaré los pies.

Si Sasuke le respondió ella no pudo oírlo. Su rostro no se separaba del hombro de él. También le estaba acariciando el pecho. Sasuke pensó que Hinata ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o entendía el efecto que sus acciones estaban teniendo sobre él.

De pronto Hinata intentó apartarse de Sasuke. Su cabeza chocó con la barbilla de Sasuke y Hinata murmuró una disculpa y después cometió el error de alzar la mirada hacia él. Su boca se hallaba realmente demasiado próxima. Hinata no podía dejar de mirarla mientras recordaba con excesiva claridad cómo se había sentido cuando lo besó tan descaradamente aquella noche en la tienda.

Quería volver a besarlo. Sasuke tuvo que haber leído sus intenciones porque su boca fue bajando lentamente hacia la de Hinata.

Lo único que pretendía era darle un beso muy suave y delicado. Sí, su intención era consolarla pero entonces los brazos de Hinata se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello y su boca se abrió inmediatamente para recibir la de él. La lengua de Sasuke enseguida supo sacar ventaja de aquel hecho y se emparejó con la de Hinata.

¡Dios, qué maravillosa era! Podía hacerlo arder en solo unos instantes. Y tampoco iba a permitir que él fuera suave y delicado. Los sonidos que estaba produciendo, allá en lo más profundo de su garganta, lo hicieron dejar a un lado todo pensamiento de consolarla.

Sasuke la sintió estremecerse junto a él y solo entonces se acordó de dónde estaban. Se apartó de mala gana de Hinata, aunque esperaba que hubiera una protesta por parte de ella. Tendría que volver a besarla, decidió y luego siguió adelante e hizo precisamente lo que había decidido hacer antes de que aquella mujer suya tan delicada y sensual tuviera ocasión de poder hablar.

La presencia de Sasuke estaba haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Hinata ardiera de deseo. Pensó que no tendría la fuerza necesaria para detenerse, hasta que de pronto la mano de él rozó su seno. La sensación fue maravillosa y entonces Hinata se apresuró a apartarse de él cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora ella estaba queriendo mucho más que eso.

—Será mejor que vayas dentro antes de que te quedes convertido en un bloque de hielo –le dijo hablando en un tono bastante seco.

Sasuke suspiró. Hinata ya estaba otra vez con lo de siempre, tratando de darle órdenes. La cogió en sus brazos, ignorando sus protestas, y echó a andar hacia el castillo.

—¿ Kurenai ha hablado contigo acerca de lo que le sucedió? –preguntó Sasuke cuando fue capaz de volver a pensar con claridad.

—Sí que lo hizo –respondió Hinata—. Pero por muy insistente que llegues a ponerte, no repetiré ni una sola palabra de cuanto me dijo. Si lo deseas puedes torturarme, pero aun así yo...

—Hinata.- dijo él y el suspiro lleno de cansancio que escapó de sus labios hizo que Hinata guardara silencio durante unos instantes.

—Le prometí a Kurenai que no le diría nada a nadie y especialmente a ti –dijo después—. Tu hermana te tiene mucho miedo Sasuke. Lo cual es una situación realmente lamentable desde luego –anunció.

Hinata había pensado que su anuncio llenaría de furia a Sasuke y no pudo evitar quedarse bastante sorprendida cuando lo vio asentir.

—Así es como debería ser –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Soy su señor además de su hermano y lo primero debe tener preferencia sobre lo segundo.

—No es así como debería ser –argumentó Hinata—. Una familia debería estar unida. Todos deberían comer juntos y no pelearse nunca entre ellos. Deberían...

—¿Cómo demonios vas a saber tú lo que una familia debería o no debería hacer? Has vivido con tu tío –dijo Sasuke sacudiendo la cabeza con exasperación.

—Bueno, pues aun así sigo sabiendo cómo deberían actuar las familias –protestó Hinata.

—No cuestiones mis métodos Hinata –dijo Sasuke con un gruñido—. ¿Por qué estás llorando? –preguntó después cambiando rápidamente de tema.

—Por lo que le hizo mi hermano a Kurenai –susurró Hinata. Apoyó la cara en el hombro de Sasuke—. Mi hermano arderá en el infierno durante toda la eternidad.

—Si –respondió Sasuke.

—Toneri es un hombre al que resulta necesario matar. No te condeno por querer matarlo Sasuke.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y el hecho de no condenarme hace que te sientas mejor? –preguntó. Hinata creyó oír una sombra de diversión en su voz.

—He cambiado de parecer acerca de lo del matar. Estaba llorando debido a esa pérdida –murmuró—. Y por lo que he de hacer.

Sasuke esperó a que Hinata se explicara. Llegaron a las puertas. Sasuke abrió una de ellas sin que Hinata sintiera el menor movimiento por ello y la fuerza que había en él volvió a asombrarla. Antes el abrir una de aquellas puertas lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar por entre ellas sin pillarse el trasero había requerido toda su determinación así como ambas manos y sin embargo Sasuke no había mostrado el más mínimo esfuerzo.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? –preguntó Sasuke incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

—He de matar a un hombre.

La puerta fue cerrada con un golpe seco en el mismo instante en que Hinata murmuraba su confesión. Sasuke no estaba demasiado seguro de haberla oído correctamente. Decidió que tenía suficiente paciencia para esperar hasta que hubieran llegado a su dormitorio antes de hacerle más preguntas al respecto.

Llevó a Hinata escaleras arriba, ignorando sus protestas de que podía andar y cuando llegaron al nivel de la sala no se detuvo, sino que siguió subiendo hasta llegar al siguiente nivel. Hinata creía que estaba volviendo a llevarla a la habitación de la torre. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la estructura circular, Sasuke torció en dirección opuesta y siguió andando por un oscuro pasillo. Estaba demasiado oscuro para que se pudiera ver adónde llevaba.

Hinata sentía mucha curiosidad, porque hasta ese momento ni siquiera había llegado a fijarse en aquel estrecho vestíbulo. Llegaron al final del pasillo y Sasuke abrió una puerta y entró por ella llevando a Hinata. Obviamente aquella era la estancia en la que dormía, comprendió Hinata mientras pensaba que era muy amable por parte de Sasuke el cederle su dormitorio para la noche.

El dormitorio estaba caliente y era muy acogedor. Un gran fuego ardía dentro de la chimenea, dando calor y un suave resplandor a la por lo demás oscura habitación. Una sola ventana ocupaba el centro del muro de enfrente, cubierta por una piel de animal en lugar de postigos. Una gran cama ocupaba la mayor parte del muro de piedra adyacente a la chimenea con un arcón junto a ella.

La cama y el arcón componían el único mobiliario de la habitación. Pero estaba limpia, casi impoluta. Aquel hecho hizo sonreír a Hinata. No sabía por qué la complacía eso pero se alegraba de que a Sasuke le gustara el desorden tan poco como a ella.

¿Y entonces por qué permitía que la sala principal siempre estuviera tan abandonada? Ahora que había visto sus aposentos, aquello no tenía sentido para Hinata. Decidió preguntárselo tan pronto como lo pillara de buen humor. Entonces Hinata volvió a sonreír, porque acababa de caer en la cuenta de que era muy posible que ella se hubiese convertido en toda una anciana antes de que Sasuke lograra alcanzar un cambio tan notable en su manera de ser.

Sasuke no parecía tener absolutamente ninguna prisa por soltarla. Fue hasta la chimenea, apoyó los hombros en el reborde de la gruesa repisa y empezó a restregarse contra ella, obviamente aliviando un súbito picor. Hinata se agarró a él tan desesperadamente como si en ello le fuera la vida. ¡Dios, cómo deseó entonces que Sasuke llevara una camisa! Aquello no era decente, se dijo a sí misma, porque le gustaba demasiado tocar su piel. Sasuke era como un dios de bronce. Su piel estaba cálida al tacto y con las palmas de Hinata descansando sobre sus hombros, ella podía sentir cómo los músculos iban moviéndose debajo de sus dedos con cada ondulación.

Hinata deseó poder entender la manera en que reaccionaba a él. ¡Vaya, pero si su corazón ya estaba volviendo a latir desenfrenadamente! Se atrevió a lanzar una rápida mirada hacia arriba y al hacerlo descubrió que Sasuke estaba contemplándola con mucha atención. Se le veía muy apuesto y Hinata quiso que fuese feo.

—¿Vas a tenerme sujeta el resto de la noche? –preguntó consiguiendo que su voz sonara ridículamente disgustada.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros lo que casi hizo caer a Hinata. Volvió a aferrarse a él y cuando Sasuke le sonrió comprendió que era muy posible que se hubiera estado sacudiendo de aquella manera solo para hacer que ella se agarrara a él.

—Primero responde a mi pregunta y luego te soltaré –ordenó Sasuke.

—Responderé a tu pregunta –le dijo ella.

—¿Me has dicho que estabas pensando en matar a un hombre?

—Si, te lo dije –respondió Hinata mirándole la barbilla mientras le contestaba.

Luego esperó durante un interminable minuto a que Sasuke hiciera alguna clase de comentario acerca de su admisión. Pensó que probablemente le soltaría un sermón sobre su lamentable debilidad en lo tocante a la tarea de matar a nadie.

Aun así, no se hallaba preparada para la carcajada de Sasuke. Esta empezó siendo un sordo rumor dentro de su pecho pero fue adquiriendo volumen rápidamente hasta que poco faltó para que Sasuke se atragantara de pura alegría.

La había oído correctamente después de todo. Hinata le había dicho que iba a matar a un hombre. Al principio aquella declaración le pareció tan asombrosa que Sasuke creyó que solo estaba bromeando. Pero la expresión de solemne concentración que había en su rostro indicaba que realmente hablaba en serio.

Hinata se apartó de él.

—Por supuesto que no se trata de un Uchiha aunque para responderos con toda la verdad y en el caso de que yo tuviera un alma malvada, tú serías el primero en mi lista de aquellos a los que liquidaría, milord.

—Ah –dijo Sasuke todavía sonriendo—. Si no es uno de nosotros, mi dulce y delicada dama, ¿entonces a quién deseas liquidar? –preguntó, utilizando la ridícula expresión que había empleado Hinata para referirse al acto de matar.

—Si, Sasuke, así es. Soy una dulce y delicada doncella, y ya va siendo hora de que lo entiendas –respondió Hinata, cuya voz no sonaba particularmente dulce ahora.

Acto seguido fue hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde. Después dedicó un buen rato a alisar las faldas de su vestido y finalmente puso las manos encima del regazo. El hecho de que pudiera hablar con tanta facilidad de quitarle la vida a otra persona la tenía realmente asombrada. Pero después de todo, el hombre en el que estaba pensando ciertamente necesitaba que lo mataran, ¿no?

—No obtendrás su nombre de mí, Sasuke. Esto es asunto mío, no tuyo.

Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo, pero decidió esperar un poco antes de arrancarle la verdad.

—Y cuando mates a ese hombre Hinata ¿volverás a perder la comida que te habías metido en el estómago?

Hinata no le respondió. Sasuke pensó que quizá estuviera dándose cuenta de lo insensato que era su plan.

—¿Y también llorarás? –le preguntó él, repitiendo con su pregunta cuál había sido la reacción de Hinata después de que hubiese dado muerte al soldado que había atacado a Shisui.

—Me acordaré de no comer nada antes de que lo mate, Sasuke, de manera que no vomitaré. Y si lloro después de que lo haya matado, entonces me conformaré con encontrar algún lugar privado de tal manera que nadie me vea llorar. ¿Te basta con esa explicación?

Hinata respiró hondo, haciendo un desesperado esfuerzo por mantener una expresión lo más tranquila posible. ¡Dios, ya se sentía como una pecadora!

—La muerte no es algo que deba ser tomado a la ligera –dijo después—. Pero la justicia tampoco debería verse engañada.

Sasuke volvió a echarse a reír. Aquello enfureció a Hinata.

—Y ahora me gustaría dormir, así que haz el favor de irte –le dijo.

—¿Piensas decirme que me vaya de mis propios aposentos? –preguntó Sasuke. Ahora ya no estaba riendo y Hinata no tuvo valor para mirarlo.

—Pensaba hacerlo –admitió—. Si estoy siendo poco respetuosa, lo lamento. Pero ya sabes que no miento. Eres muy amable al cederme tu cama por una noche. Te lo agradezco de veras, Sasuke. Y mañana regresaré a la torre después de que la habitación de Kurenai haya sido limpiada.

Una vez que hubo terminado su explicación ya se había quedado sin aliento.

—Tu honestidad resulta muy refrescante –le dijo Sasuke.

—Sí, pero de vez en cuando me lleva a hacer cosas que no debería.

Hinata suspiró. Continuaba mirándose las manos, deseando que Sasuke se diera prisa y se fuera de una vez. Entonces oyó un golpe sordo. Aquel ruido atrajo su atención y cuando levantó la vista, lo hizo justo a tiempo de ver cómo Sasuke se quitaba su segunda bota y la dejaba caer al suelo.

—Permanecer ante mí sin llevar puesta la camisa es una indecencia –declaró Hinata—. ¿Y ahora te estás quitando el resto de tus prendas antes de marcharte? ¿También te dedicas a exhibirte de esta manera en presencia de lady Sakura?

Hinata pudo sentir cómo se sonrojaba. Estaba decidida a dar de lado a Sasuke. Si él quería pasearse por ahí medio desnudo, entonces ella se limitaría a cerrar los ojos. Y Sasuke tampoco obtendría ninguna palabra de despedida por parte de ella.

Tardó un poco en percatarse de cuáles eran las intenciones de Sasuke. Hinata siguió observándolo por el rabillo del ojo, y vio cómo Sasuke se arrodillaba delante del fuego y le añadía otro grueso leño. Hinata casi le agradeció aquella cortesía, hasta que se acordó de que estaba firmemente decidida a no hacerle caso. Dios, Sasuke siempre parecía ser capaz de hacerle perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se incorporó y fue hacia la puerta antes de que Hinata supiera lo que se disponía a hacer, deslizó la gruesa tabla de madera a través de los aros de metal.

El asombro desorbitó los ojos de Hinata. Había quedado encerrada dentro del dormitorio, pero el verdadero problema, tal como lo veía ella, era el hecho de que Sasuke se hallaba en el lado equivocado de la puerta .Y ni siquiera una dulce y delicada dama de noble cuna podía malinterpretar el significado de aquella acción.

Hinata dejó escapar un jadeo de indignación, saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. En su mente solo había una intención: iba a salir de aquella habitación y alejarse de Sasuke.

Él la contempló luchar con el pestillo por unos instantes. Cuando se hubo convencido de que Hinata nunca conseguiría averiguar cómo funcionaba el insólito cerrojo que había debajo de la barra, fue hacia la cama. Decidió dejarse puestos los pantalones en deferencia a los sentimientos de Hinata, quien parecía hallarse a punto de volver a perder el control.

—Ven a la cama, Hinata –le pidió Sasuke mientras se acostaba encima de los cobertores.

—No dormiré junto a ti.

—Ya hemos dormido juntos...

—Solo una vez dentro de aquella tienda Sasuke y eso fue debido a la necesidad. Cada uno compartió el calor del otro.

—No Hinata, porque yo he dormido junto a ti cada noche desde entonces – anunció Sasuke.

Hinata se volvió hacia él para mirarlo fijamente.

—¡No lo has hecho!

—Sí, lo he hecho

Sasuke le estaba sonriendo.

—¿Cómo puedes mentir con tanta facilidad? –quiso saber Hinata.

Luego no le dio tiempo para responder, sino que se volvió nuevamente hacia la puerta y reanudó su labor sobre el cerrojo.

La recompensa por sus esfuerzos consistió en una astilla de madera debajo de la delicada piel de su pulgar. Hinata soltó un chillido de ira.

—Y ahora tengo la mayor parte de esta maldita madera debajo de mi piel gracias a ti –musitó mientras bajaba la cabeza para examinar los daños.

Sasuke suspiró. Hinata oyó desde el otro extremo de la habitación el exagerado sonido que salió de sus labios, pero no oyó moverse a Sasuke y cuando éste le cogió súbitamente la mano, ella saltó hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza con el extremo de la barbilla de Sasuke.

—Te mueves igual que un lobo –anunció mientras permitía que Sasuke la llevara hacia la claridad del fuego—. No te estoy haciendo ningún cumplido Sasuke, así que ya puedes dejar de sonreír.

Él hizo como que no oía sus murmullos. Alzando la mano hacia la repisa de la chimenea, cogió de ella una daga muy afilada cuya punta era casi tan fina como la de una aguja. Hinata cerró los ojos hasta que sintió el primer pinchazo. Entonces tuvo que abrirlos, porque si no observaba a Sasuke, este probablemente le cortaría el pulgar. Hinata se inclinó hacia abajo hasta que, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ocultó su pulgar a los ojos de Sasuke.

Este tiró hacia arriba de la mano de Hinata para dejarla mejor iluminada y luego bajó la cabeza sobre ella para terminar su tarea. La frente de Hinata tocó la de Sasuke. Ella no se apartó, y él tampoco lo hizo.

Sasuke olía muy bien. Hinata volvía a oler a rosas.

La astilla fue extraída. Hinata no le dijo ni una sola palabra a Sasuke, pero seguía alzando la mirada hacia él con una expresión de inmensa confianza en el rostro. Sasuke frunció el ceño en una mueca de frustración. Cuando Hinata lo miraba de aquella manera, él solo podía pensar en tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla. ¡Demonios! admitió con disgusto ¡le bastaba con mirarlo para que el quisiera acostarse con ella!

Sasuke volvió a arrojar la daga encima de la repisa de la chimenea y luego regresó a la cama. No le había soltado la mano a Hinata y ahora la remolcaba detrás de él.

—Piensas en matar a un hombre cuando ni siquiera puedes sacarte una astilla – musitó.

—No voy a dormir contigo –declaró Hinata en un tono que no podía ser más enfático mientras se detenía junto a la cama, decidida a alzarse con la victoria—. Eres el hombre más arrogante y obstinado que haya existido jamás. Mi paciencia se está agotando Sasuke. No voy a seguir aguantándote durante mucho tiempo más.

Un instante después se percató rápidamente de que su error había consistido en acercarse demasiado a Sasuke cuando gritó su amenaza. Sasuke extendió los brazos hacia ella y levantándola en vilo la depositó encima de él. Hinata aterrizó sobre su regazo con un golpe sordo. Acto seguido Sasuke se la quitó de encima para dejarla junto a él con su mano todavía cerrada sobre la muñeca de Hinata.

Después cerró los ojos, en lo que era un obvio intento de olvidarse de la presencia de ella. Hinata se encaró con él.

—Me odias demasiado para que puedas llegar a dormir junto a mí –le dijo—.Mentiste ¿verdad, Sasuke? No hemos estado durmiendo juntos. Yo me acordaría.

—Tú eres capaz de dormir durante una batalla –observó Sasuke. Sus ojos seguían estando cerrados pero ahora sonreía —. Y no te odio Hinata.

—Desde luego que me odias –replicó Hinata—. No te atrevas a cambiar de parecer ahora.

Esperó un buen rato a que Sasuke le respondiera. Cuando él no dijo una palabra, Hinata volvió a la carga.

—La acción que nos unió no tuvo nada de noble –siguió diciendo—. Yo te salvé la vida. ¿Y cómo me lo pagaste tú? Pues arrastrándome hasta este sitio olvidado de Dios, y podría añadir que abusando constantemente de mi dulce naturaleza. Dado lo mucho que te convenía hacerlo, me imagino que ya has olvidado que también salvé la vida de Shisui.

¡Dios, cómo deseó que Sasuke abriera los ojos para que ella pudiera ver su reacción!

—Ahora me he ocupado de Kurenai. Pero me pregunto si tú no habrás planeado desde el primer momento que así fuera — Ese pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño y luego siguió hablando—: A estas alturas ya deberías admitir que yo soy la inocente en todo ese plan tuyo. Yo soy la que está siendo tratada injustamente. Vaya, cuando pienso en todo lo que he tenido que soportar...

El ronquido de Sasuke la hizo callar. De pronto Hinata se puso tan furiosa que deseó tener el valor de gritarle en toda la oreja.

—Soy yo la que debería odiarte –musitó para sí misma. Luego se puso bien el vestido y se tendió sobre la espalda—. Si no tuviera mis propios y satisfactorios planes, estaría muy enfadada por todo lo que has llegado a hacer para arruinar mi buen nombre Sasuke. Ahora ni siquiera puedo hacer un matrimonio adecuado. De eso ya no cabe ninguna duda, pero admitiré que el perdedor será Toneri y no yo. Mi hermano iba a venderme al mejor postor. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo que iba a hacer. Ahora solo me matará si consigue acercarse lo suficiente –murmuró—. Y todo a causa de ti –añadió con vehemencia.

Cuando hubo terminado con sus quejas, Hinata estaba agotada.

—¿Cómo voy a conseguir que me prometas algo? Si ya le he dado mi palabra a la pobre Kurenai –añadió con un bostezo lleno de cansancio.

Entonces Sasuke se movió. Hinata no estaba preparada para hacer frente a aquello y solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos antes de que Sasuke se inclinara sobre ella. El rostro de Sasuke se hallaba muy cerca del suyo, su aliento era como una cálida y dulce caricia sobre las mejillas de Hinata. Uno de los pesados muslos de Sasuke la dejó atrapada.

¡Santo Dios, y además ella estaba acostada boca arriba!

—Si te aprovechas de mí, encontraré alguna manera de contárselo a lady Sakura – logró balbucear.

Sasuke alzó los ojos hacia el cielo.

—Hinata, tu mente parece hallarse consumida por la obsesión de que yo voy a...

Ella le puso bruscamente la mano encima de la boca y la mantuvo allí.

—No te atrevas a decirlo –replicó—. ¿Y por qué otra razón ibas a estar extendido encima de mí igual que una manta si no quisieras..? — Hinata igualó el suspiro de Sasuke con uno de su propia cosecha. — Intentas volverme loca –lo acusó.

—Ya lo estás –anunció Sasuke.

—Sal de encima de mí. Pesas más que las puertas que llevan a tu casa.

Sasuke desplazó su peso hasta que su mole quedó sostenida por los codos. Su pelvis reposaba sobre la de Hinata. Sasuke podía sentir el calor que había dentro de ella.

—¿Qué promesa quieres de mi? —le dijo de pronto.

La pregunta pareció dejar bastante confusa a Hinata

— Kurenai–le recordó Sasuke.

—Oh –dijo Hinata, casi sin aliento—. Había pensado esperar hasta mañana para hablarte acerca de Kurenai, pero no había caído en la cuenta de que me obligarías a dormir contigo. Y esperaba pillarte de mejor humor...

—Hinata...

La última sílaba de su nombre fue articulada mediante un largo y cuidadosamente controlado gemido y la manera en que Sasuke estaba apretando las mandíbulas hizo que Hinata supiera que se le había agotado la paciencia.

—Deseo que me des tu palabra de que Kurenai podrá vivir aquí con vosotros durante todo el tiempo que ella quiera y que no la obligarás a contraer matrimonio bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ya está. ¿Ha quedado lo bastante claro para ti?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Mañana hablaré con Kurenai –declaró después.

—Tu hermana está demasiado asustada para hablarte libremente –le dijo Hinata—. Pero si puedo decirle que has dado tu palabra, entonces creo que notarás un cambio muy notable en ella. Kurenai está muy preocupada Sasuke y si podemos aliviar la carga que pesa sobre ella, entonces se sentirá mucho mejor.

A Sasuke le entraron ganas de sonreír. Hinata había adoptado el papel de madre con Kurenai, tal como él sospechaba que haría. Se sintió enormemente complacido de que su plan hubiera funcionado.

—Muy bien. Dile a Kurenai que he dado mi palabra. Tendré que hablar con Asuma – añadió, casi como una idea del último momento.

—Asuma tendrá que encontrar alguna otra con la que casarse. Y de todas maneras, Kurenai cree que ahora el contrato ya no es vinculante. Además Asuma querrá a una mujer que no haya sufrido mácula alguna y eso hace que me caiga inmensamente mal.

—Ni siquiera conoces a ese hombre –dijo Sasuke con exasperación—. ¿Cómo puedes juzgarlo tan fácilmente?

Hinata frunció el ceño. Sasuke tenía razón, aunque casi le dolía tener que concederle aquella admisión.

—¿Sabe Asuma lo que le sucedió a Kurenai? –preguntó.

—A estas alturas toda Inglaterra lo sabe. Toneri se habrá asegurado de ello.

—Mi hermano es un hombre muy malvado.

—¿Tu tío Ko opina lo mismo acerca de Toneri? –preguntó Sasuke

—¿Cómo sabes cuál es el nombre de mi tío? – preguntó Hinata.

—Tú me lo dijiste –respondió Sasuke sonriendo al ver cómo abría los ojos Hinata.

—¿Cuándo? Tengo una memoria excelente y no recuerdo haberlo mencionado.

—Cuando estabas enferma me lo contaste todo acerca de tu tío.

—Pues si te hablé no lo recuerdo. Fuiste muy grosero al escuchar lo que dije.

—No había manera de dejar de oír tu voz –le dijo Sasuke sonriendo ante el recuerdo—. Hablabas a gritos.

Exageraba solo para incrementar la reacción de Hinata. Cuando no estaba en guardia sus expresiones eran inocentemente refrescantes de ver.

—Cuéntame qué más dije –exigió Hinata en un tono cargado de sospecha.

—La lista es demasiado larga. Baste con decir que me lo contaste todo.

—¿Todo? –exclamó Hinata que ahora parecía horrorizada.

Dios aquello era terriblemente embarazoso. ¿Y si había llegado a decirle lo mucho que le gustaba besarlo?

Un suave destello brillaba en los ojos de Sasuke. Quizá solo se estaba burlando de ella. Peor, eso no estaba nada bien y Hinata decidió que haría desaparecer aquella sonrisa.

—Entonces te dije los nombres de todos los hombres que he llevado a mi cama ¿verdad? Bueno, supongo que el juego ha terminado –concluyó con un suspiro.

—Tu juego terminó en el momento en que nos encontramos –le dijo Sasuke suavemente.

Hinata sintió como si acabaran de acariciarla, y no supo cómo reaccionar.

—¿Y qué significa eso exactamente? –preguntó. Sasuke sonrió.

—Hablas demasiado –le dijo—. Ese es otro defecto que deberías aplicarte a corregir.

—¡Eso es ridículo! –replicó Hinata—. Apenas si te he dicho nada en toda la semana y tú me has desdeñado por completo. ¿Cómo puedes decir que hablo demasiado? –preguntó, atreviéndose a clavarle un dedo en el hombro.

—No digo nada. Me limito a exponer los hechos –respondió Sasuke observándola con mucha atención y viendo la llamarada que iluminó sus ojos perla.

Hacer que Hinata mordiera el cebo resultaba muy fácil. Sasuke sabía que hubiese debido parar pero lo cierto era que estaba disfrutando mucho con la manera en que ella reaccionaba. No podía encontrar ningún gran mal en ello y ahora Hinata estaba tan furiosa como una gata salvaje.

—¿Te disgusta que diga lo que pienso? - Sasuke asintió

Hinata pensó que ahora parecía un pilluelo. Un mechón de oscuros cabellos había caído hacia delante para reposar sobre su frente. También estaba sonriendo. Oh, aquello habría llevado a maldecir incluso a un santo!

—Entonces dejaré de hablarte. Juro que nunca volveré a hablarte. ¿Te complace eso?

Él volvió a asentir, aunque esta vez lo hizo mucho más despacio que antes. Hinata respiró hondo mientras se preparaba para decirle lo que pensaba acerca de su descortesía, pero Sasuke la redujo al silencio. Bajó la cabeza y rozó la boca de Hinata con la suya, dejándola lo bastante sorprendida para reducirla a una sumisión temporal.

Sin que hubiera apenas incitación por parte de él, Hinata abrió la boca a la insistente lengua de Sasuke y entonces él empezó a hacerle lentamente el amor con su lengua. ¡Dios, podía sentir el fuego que ardía dentro de ella! Sus manos se extendieron junto a los lados del rostro de Hinata y sus dedos se enredaron en su magnífica cabellera.

¡Cómo la deseaba! El beso pasó rápidamente de ser una delicada caricia a quedar convertido en una muestra de salvaje pasión. Sus lenguas se emparejaron una y otra vez hasta que Sasuke apenas podía pesar de tanto querer más. Sabía que hubiese debido detenerse, y ya se disponía a apartarse de ella cuando sintió que las manos de Hinata le tocaban la espalda. La caricia era muy suave y titubeante y al principio se mostró tan escurridiza como una mariposa, pero en cuanto Sasuke soltó un gruñido y volvió a internarse en la dulzura de la boca de Hinata, la caricia de ella pasó a adquirir una nueva presión. Sus bocas se habían vuelto ardientes y húmedas y se aferraban la una a la otra.

Sasuke sintió cómo un súbito estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo de Hinata y oyó el gemido entrecortado que escapó de los labios de Hinata cuando, de muy mala gana, fue apartándose de ella.

Los ojos de Hinata se hallaban velados por la pasión y sus labios, rojos e hinchados, lo llamaban pidiéndole que volviera a saborearla. Sasuke sabía que no hubiese debido dar inicio a aquello que no podía terminar. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba de anhelo y necesitó un supremo acto de voluntad para alejarse de ella.

Con otro gemido de frustración, Sasuke se dio la vuelta hasta ponerse de lado. Luego envolvió la cintura de Hinata con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

Hinata quería llorar. No podía entender por qué permitía una y otra vez que Sasuke la besara. Por encima de todo, no tenía que olvidar el hecho de que ella no parecía poder evitar besarlo. Estaba siendo tan lasciva como una mujerzuela cualquiera.

A Sasuke le bastaba con tocarla para que toda ella se hiciera pedazos. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, las palmas se le calentaban, y se veía invadida por un incesante anhelo de que hubiera algo más.

Oyó bostezar a Sasuke y se apresuró a llegar a la conclusión de que el beso no había significado gran cosa para él después de todo.

Aquel hombre la irritaba tanto como un sarpullido. Hinata decidió que mantendría una prudente distancia con respecto a él, en el mismo instante en que contradecía su decisión haciendo que su cuerpo se adaptara a la curva del de Sasuke. Cuando ya casi había logrado acomodarse a su entera satisfacción, Sasuke dejó escapar un áspero gemido. Sus manos fueron hacia las caderas de Hinata y la sujetaron firmemente.

¡Aquel hombre siempre estaba intentando llevarle la contraria en todo! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo incómodo que era dormir llevando puesto el mismo atuendo que utilizaba para ir a pasear? Hinata volvió a moverse, sintió estremecerse a Sasuke junto a ella y entonces pensó que podía estar preparándose para soltarle alguna reprimenda.

Hinata se encontraba demasiado cansada para preocuparse por el mal genio de Sasuke. Con un bostezo propio se quedó dormida.

Fue sin duda, el reto más difícil al que Sasuke se hubiera enfrentado jamás. Y si Hinata volvía a mover el trasero aunque solo fuese otra vez, Sasuke sabía que no conseguiría superar aquella prueba.

Nunca había deseado a una mujer de la manera en que estaba deseando ahora a Hinata. Sasuke cerró los ojos e hizo una profunda y temblorosa inspiración. Hinata se removió suavemente junto a él y Sasuke empezó a contar hasta diez, prometiéndose que cuando hubiera llegado a ese número mágico ya se sentiría un poco más dueño de sí mismo.

La inocente que permanecía acurrucada junto a él no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea del peligro que corría. Su trasero llevaba toda la semana distrayendo a Sasuke. Se imaginó la manera en que andaba Hinata y de pronto volvió a ver el delicado mecerse de sus caderas cuando daba un paseo alrededor de la fortaleza de los Uchiha.

¿Afectaba Hinata a otros de la misma manera en que lo afectaba a él? Sasuke frunció el ceño ante aquella pregunta y luego terminó admitiendo que sin duda lo hacía. Sí, porque él ya había visto las miradas que le lanzaban sus hombres cuando la atención de Hinata se hallaba dirigida hacia otro lugar. Incluso el fiel Naruto, el vasallo en quien más confiaba Sasuke y su mejor amigo, había modificado su actitud inicial hacia Hinata. A principios de semana Naruto siempre estaba muy callado y era dado a fruncir el ceño, pero cuando la semana llegó a su fin Sasuke ya se había dado cuenta de que normalmente el que hablaba era su vasallo.

Y ahora Naruto tampoco iba siguiendo a Hinata porque caminaba junto a ella. Que era justo allí donde quería estar Sasuke. No podía culpara a Naruto por la debilidad de que había dado muestra al sucumbir a los encantos de Hinata.

Shisui, sin embargo, ya era otra cuestión. El hermano pequeño parecía haberse prendado de Hinata y aquello podía llegar a suponer un problema.

Hinata empezó a removerse nuevamente. Sasuke sintió como si acabaran de marcarlo con un hierro al rojo y de pronto un doloroso anhelo reclamó toda su atención. Con un gruñido de frustración, apartó los cobertores y se levantó de la cama. Aunque Hinata se vio sacudida por aquel súbito movimiento, no despertó.

—Duerme igual que una niña inocente –murmuró Sasuke para sí mismo mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Regresaría a su lago y mientras sacudía la cabeza con abatimiento, Sasuke comprendió que hallaría auténtico placer en aquella segunda sesión de natación.

Sasuke no era un hombre paciente, pero quería que todas las cuestiones hubieran quedado resueltas antes de que reclamara a Hinata para sí. Se resignó al hecho de que probablemente ahora nadaría más a menudo en su lago. Lo que lo estaba empujando hacia fuera en aquel momento no era un reto, sino la necesidad de encontrar alguna clase de liberación para el fuego que ardía en sus entrañas.

Con un murmullo de disgusto, Sasuke cerró la puerta.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**...**

* * *

**...**

—Y a veces Kurenai, si nacía un bebé con algún defecto manifiesto, los padres espartanos se limitaban a tirar al niño recién nacido por la ventana más apropiada o desde lo alto de un risco cercano para librarse de él. Sí, ya veo que te muestras lógicamente escandalizada, pero mi tío Ko contaba las historias de aquellos temibles guerreros de tiempos ya lejanos y te aseguro que no exageraba su relato solo para complacerme. Debes comprender que él tenía la obligación de contar aquellas historias sin faltar a la verdad.

—¿Cómo eran las damas espartanas? ¿Llegó a contarte algo tu tío Ko acerca de ellas? —preguntó Kurenai en un tono lleno de interés.

La hermana pequeña de Sasuke estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, haciendo todo lo que podía para no estorbar mientras Hinata iba cambiando de sitio los muebles de su dormitorio. Kurenai ya había dejado de tratar de convencer a Hinata de que no era nada habitual que ella trabajara igual que si fuese una de las mozas del servicio. Su nueva compañera era un tanto tozuda y tratar de discutir con ella no servía de nada.

Ya habían transcurrido más de tres semanas desde que Hinata forzó su confrontación con Kurenai. Una vez que le hubo contado la verdad acerca de su terrible prueba, el dolor y la culpa realmente habían disminuido. Hinata había estado en lo cierto acerca de aquello. No había parecido sentirse nada escandalizada por la historia y lo más extraño de todo era que eso le había sido de tanta ayuda a Kurenai como el hecho de contar lo que le había ocurrido. Hinata simpatizaba con ella, pero no la compadecía.

Ahora Kurenai siempre seguía las indicaciones de Hinata, confiando en que ella sabía lo que era mejor para ella. Aceptaba el hecho de que el pasado no podía llegar a ser borrado e intentaba dejarlo atrás, tal como le sugería que hiciese Hinata. Aquello era más fácil de decir que de hacer, claro está, pero la amistad de Hinata, que tan pocas restricciones imponía y tanto estaba dispuesta a dar, ayudaba a Kurenai a apartar su mente de sus problemas. Hacía una semana que por fin había empezado a a tener su flujo mensual y esa era una preocupación menos con la que obsesionarse.

Hinata le había abierto todo un mundo nuevo a Kurenai. Contaba las historias más maravillosas. Kurenai estaba realmente asombrada ante la cantidad de información que se hallaba contenida en la memoria de Hinata y aguardaba con impaciencia la nueva historia de cada día.

Ahora estaba sonriendo mientras contemplaba a Hinata. Su amiga era todo un espectáculo. Un poco de tierra se había instalado en el puente de su nariz y sus cabellos, si bien se hallaban sujetos detrás de su cuello mediante un trozo de cinta azul, se estaban liberando poco a poco de su atadura.

Hinata dejó de barrer el polvo de un rincón y se apoyó en el mando de su escoba.

—Ya veo que he conseguido despertar tu interés —observó. Luego hizo una pausa para apartar un cabello de su cara, con lo que creó una nueva marca de polvo encima de su frente y acto seguido continuó con su historia—. Pues yo creo que las damas espartanas seguramente no debían de tener ningún sentido del decoro. Tenían que ser tan horribles como sus hombres Kurenai. ¿Cómo hubieran podido llevarse bien con ellos si no lo fuesen?

Kurenai respondió a la pregunta con una risita. El sonido llenó de ternura el corazón de Hinata. La transformación que había tenido lugar en la hermana de Sasuke no podía ser más placentera. Ahora había un nuevo brillo en sus ojos y sonreía muy a menudo.

—Ahora que ha llegado el nuevo sacerdote, hemos de tener mucho cuidado de no hablar de esta manera delante de él —susurró Kurenai.

—Todavía he de conocerlo —respondió Hinata—. Aunque tengo muchas ganas de ello porque ya iba siendo hora de que los varones de la familia Uchiha tuvieran a un hombre de Dios cuidando de sus almas.

—Antes solían tenerlo —dijo Kurenai—. Pero cuando murió el padre John y luego se incendió la iglesia, nadie hizo gran cosa al respecto. —Se encogió de hombros y luego dijo—: Cuéntame algo más sobre los espartanos Hinata.

—Bueno, las damas probablemente ya se habían puesto todas muy gordas a los doce años o así, aunque eso no es más que una suposición por mi parte y no un dictamen salido de los labios de mi querido tío. Lo que sí sé, no obstante, es que las espartanas llevaban a más de un hombre a sus camas.

Kurenai soltó una exclamación ahogada y Hinata asintió, profundamente satisfecha por la reacción de su amiga.

—¿Más de uno a la vez? —preguntó Kurenai susurrando la pregunta primero y enrojeciendo de vergüenza después.

Hinata se mordisqueó el labio mientras pensaba en si realmente posible tal cosa.

—No lo creo —anunció finalmente. Su espalda se hallaba vuelta hacia la puerta y Kurenai tenía toda la atención concentrada en su amiga. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se había detenido en el hueco de la puerta.

Él se disponía a anunciar su presencia cuando Hinata volvió a hablar.

—No creo que sea posible estar yaciendo sobre la espalda con más de un hombre a la vez —admitió.

Kurenai soltó una risita, Hinata se encogió de hombros y Sasuke, que ya había oído la mayor parte de la disertación de Hinata sobre los espartanos, alzó los ojos hacia el cielo.

Hinata había apoyado la escoba en la pared y ahora estaba arrodillada delante del arcón de Adela.

—Tendremos que vaciar esto si vamos a moverlo a través de la habitación —dijo.

— Primero tienes que terminar tu historia —insistió Kurenai—. Cuentas los relatos más insólitos Hinata.

Sasuke se disponía a volver a interrumpir pero enseguida descartó la idea. A decir verdad, su curiosidad también había sido atrapada.

—En Esparta no existía nada ni remotamente parecido al celibato —dijo Hinata— ¡Vaya, pero si el no casarse estaba considerado como un crimen! Bandas de mujeres que no se habían casado tomaban las calles. Buscaban hombres solteros y cuando los encontraban, se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

—¿Se abalanzaban sobre ellos? —preguntó Kurenai.

—¡Sí, se abalanzaban sobre el pobre hombre y lo golpeaban hasta dejarlo reducido a una masa de pulga ensangrentada! —chilló Hinata cuya cabeza había desaparecido por completo dentro del arcón—. Lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto —añadió.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó Kurenai.

—¿Sabías que los jóvenes eran encerrados en una habitación a oscuras con las mujeres a las que nunca habían visto a la luz del día y que se suponía que entonces ellos debían…? Bueno, supongo que ya entiendes a qué me refiero —concluyó.

Hinata tragó aire y estornudó debido al polvo que llenaba el interior del baúl.

—Algunas de las mujeres tenían bebés antes que llegaran a ver las caras de sus maridos —siguió diciendo. Entonces se incorporó, se dio con la cabeza en la tapa del arcón y se apresuró a quitarse la cinta—. Ya sé que esto va a sonar horrible, pero te diré una cosa —añadió después—. Cuando pienso en tu hermano Sasuke, no me cuesta nada imaginarme a su lady Sakura prefiriendo una habitación a oscuras.

Hinata hizo aquella declaración como una broma. Kurenai dejó escapar un jadeo de consternación. La hermana pequeña acababa de darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

Hinata interpretó equivocadamente la reacción de Kurenai y enseguida mostró su pesar.

—Hemos estado manteniendo una auténtica conversación de plebeyas —anunció— Después de todo, Sasuke es tu señor y también tu hermano y yo no soy quien para burlarme de él ante ti. Te pido disculpas.

—Las aceptaré.

Aquellas palabras eran las de Sasuke otorgándole su perdón. Hinata quedó tan sorprendida por el retumbar de su voz que se golpeó la cabeza nuevamente en el arcón cuando se volvió para alzar la mirada hacia él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —preguntó sonrojándose de pura mortificación. Luego se levantó y se volvió hacia él.

En vez de responderle, Sasuke se limitó a permanecer donde estaba y ponerla cada vez más nerviosa. Hinata alisó las arrugas de su vestido, se dio cuenta de que había una gran mancha justo encima de su cintura y cruzó inmediatamente las manos enfrente de ella. Un mechón de cabellos se balanceaba delante de su ojo izquierdo, pero si movía la mano para apartarlo, entonces sin duda Sasuke vería el estropicio que había hecho con su vestido ¿verdad?

Hinata tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que ella solo era su cautiva y él su guardián. ¿En qué podía cambiar las cosas el que ella tuviera un aspecto lamentable o no lo tuviera? Apartó el mechón de cabellos de su campo visual con un soplido y luchó por dirigir una mirada serena a Sasuke.

Fracasó miserablemente y Sasuke, sabiendo lo que había en la mente de Hinata, sonrió ante su fracaso. A Hinata cada vez le estaba resultando más difícil ocultar sus sentimientos. Aquel hecho lo complació casi tanto como lo descuidado de su apariencia.

Hinata pensó que él se estaba sonriendo del lamentable aspecto de su vestido. Sasuke reforzó su creencia sometiéndola a una concienzuda inspección. Su mirada fue lentamente desde lo alto de la cabeza de Hinata hasta el polvo que cubría sus zapatos. Su sonrisa fue ensanchándose poco a poco hasta que aquella mella tan atractiva volvió a aparecer en su mejilla.

—Sube a tu habitación Hinata y no te muevas de allí hasta que vaya a verte — le dijo después.

—¿Puedo terminar esta tarea primero? —preguntó Hinata tratando de que su voz sonara lo más humilde posible.

—No, no puedes.

—Sasuke, Kurenai quería cambiar la disposición del mobiliario de su habitación para que esta pareciera más…

¡Dios, había estado a punto de decirle que Kurenai quería que su habitación tuviera un aspecto tan acogedor como el de la estancia de la torre! Entonces Sasuke habría descubierto todo lo que ella había estado haciendo y probablemente se hubiese puesto muy furioso.

Hinata miró más allá de Sasuke para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo Kurenai. La pobre joven se estrujaba las manos y mantenía los ojos clavados en el suelo.

—Buenos días, mi señor —murmuró Kurenai inmediatamente. No alzó la mirada hacia Sasuke.

—Su nombre es Sasuke. Señor de estas tierras o no, es tu hermano.

Entonces Hinata se volvió hacia Sasuke y lo fulminó con la mirada diciéndole que más le valía no gritarle a su hermana.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja cuando Hinata frunció el entrecejo. Cuando ella le indicó con una vigorosa inclinación de la cabeza que fuese hacia Kurenai, Sasuke se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba intentando decirle Hinata.

—¿Y bien? ¿Es que no vas a saludar a tu hermana, Sasuke? —quiso saber Hinata. El suspiro de Sasuke rebotó en las paredes.

—¿Me están dando órdenes? —preguntó.

Parecía bastante irritado. Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—No consentiré que asustes a tu hermana —dijo sin poder contenerse.

A Sasuke le entraron ganas de reír. Así que era cierto, tal como había dicho Shisui elogiosamente y como había protestado Itachi: la tímida Hinata se había convertido en la protectora de Kurenai. Una gatita estaba intentado proteger a otra, decidió Sasuke, excepto por el hecho de que ahora Hinata se estaba comportando más bien como una tigresa. Un fuego ardía en sus ojos y ¡Oh!, cómo intentaba mantenerle oculta la ira que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada que dijo muy claramente a Hinata lo que pensaba de su dictado. Después se volvió hacia su hermana y dijo:

—Buenos días Kurenai. ¿Te sientes bien hoy?

Kurenai asintió y luego alzó la mirada hacia su hermano y sonrió. Sasuke asintió, sorprendiéndose de que un saludo tan simple pudiera cambiar las maneras de su hermana. Entonces se volvió para irse, decidido a alearse lo más posible de su frágil hermanita antes que permitir que Hinata llegara a saber lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

—¿Y Hinata no podría quedarse aquí y…?

— Kurenai, te ruego no discutas la orden de tu hermano —la interrumpió Hinata, temiendo que la paciencia de Sasuke estuviera aproximándose a ese punto de disipación en el que se pondría a gritar—. No sería honorable —añadió con una sonrisa de aliento. Luego se recogió las faldas y se apresuró a seguir a Sasuke, mientras decía por encima de su hombro—: Estoy segura de que Sasuke tiene muy buenas razones para haber dado esa orden.

Luego tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Sasuke.

—¿Por qué he de volver a la torre? —preguntó en cuanto estuvo segura de que Kurenai no podía oírla.

Ya habían llegado al descansillo cuando Sasuke se volvió hacia ella. En aquel momento él quería hacerle saltar los dientes de la boca con un buen susto, pero la mancha de polvo que había en el puente de la nariz de Hinata atrajo su atención. Sasuke utilizó su pulgar para quitarle el polvo.

— Tienes la cara cubierta de suciedad, Hinata —le dijo después—. Sí, ahora ya no eres perfecta. ¿Crees que debería arrojarte por una ventana que estuviera lo bastante alta?

Hinata tardó un momento en entender de qué le estaba hablando.

—Los espartanos no arrojaban por las ventanas a sus cautivos —respondió—. Eso solamente lo hacían con los bebés que tenían alguna malformación. Eran unos grandes guerreros con unos corazones muy mezquinos —añadió.

— Gobernaban con el control más absoluto —dijo Sasuke mientras su pulgar iba lentamente hacia el labio inferior de Hinata y luego no pudo evitar pasarlo muy suavemente por la boca de esta—. Sin ninguna clase de compasión.

Hinata parecía haberse vuelto totalmente incapaz de apartarse. Alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de Sasuke mientras intentaba seguir la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

—¿Sin ninguna clase de compasión?

—Sí, porque esa es la manera como debería gobernar un líder.

—No lo es —susurró Hinata. Sasuke asintió y dijo

—Los espartanos eran invencibles.

—¿Ves algún espartano ahora, Sasuke? —preguntó Hinata. Él se encogió de hombros, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo ridículo de su pregunta. — Puede que fueran invencibles, pero ahora están todos muertos.

¡Dios, le temblaba la voz! Hinata conocía muy bien la razón. Sasuke la estaba mirando con una inmensa fijeza e iba atrayéndola hacia él muy poco a poco. No la besó, lo cual fue una decepción. Hinata suspiró.

—Hinata, no seguiré negándome durante mucho tiempo a mí mismo aquello que deseo —murmuró Sasuke. Había bajado la cabeza y su boca se hallaba a escasos centímetros de la de ella.

—¿No lo harás? —preguntó Hinata con la voz nuevamente entrecortada y falta de aliento.

—No, no lo haré —musitó Sasuke.

Ahora parecía enfadado. Hinata sacudió la cabeza sin entender nada.

—Sasuke, yo permitiría que me besaras ahora mismo —le dijo—. No es necesario que te niegues aquello que deseas.

La respuesta de Sasuke a aquella sincera admisión por parte de ella consistió en cogerle la mano y llevarse a Hinata por la escalera de la torre.

—No estarás cautiva aquí durante mucho más tiempo —anunció Sasuke.

—¿Entonces admites que traerme aquí fue un error? —preguntó ella. Sasuke pudo oír el miedo que había en su voz.

—Yo nunca cometo errores, Hinata.

No se había molestado en volverse a mirarla y no volvió a hablar hasta que hubieron llegado a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata. Cuando Sasuke alargó la mano hacia el pomo, Hinata bloqueó la puerta apoyándose en ella.

—Puedo abrir mi propia puerta —dijo— y no cabe ninguna duda de que tú cometes errores. Yo fui el mayor de todos.

Realmente no había tenido ninguna intención de utilizar aquellas palabras. ¡Dios, pero si en realidad se había insultado a sí misma!

Sasuke sonrió. Era obvio que se había dado cuenta del error que acababa de cometer Hinata. Luego la hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Hinata entró corriendo e intentó cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Él no se lo permitió. Ahora la grasa ya está en el fuego pensó Hinata mientras iba armándose de valor para hacer frente a la reacción de Sasuke ante los cambios que ella había llevado a cabo.

Sasuke no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Hinata había convertido la austera celda en un invitador retiro. Los muros habían sido limpiados, y un gran tapiz de color beige ocupaba el centro del muro que estaba contemplando Sasuke. La colgadura contaba la historia de la última batalla librada durante la invasión de Deidara; los colores eran vívidos, las figuras de los soldados habían sido cosidas con puntadas rojas y azules. Era un diseño sencillo, pero también muy agradable a la vista.

La cama se encontraba cubierta por una colcha azul. En el otro extremo de la habitación había dos sillas, ambas cubiertas con cojines rojos. Las sillas habían sido colocadas de tal manera que formaban ángulo con la chimenea y había escabeles delante de cada una. Sasuke vio un tapiz inacabado apoyado en una de las sillas. Hebras negras colgaban de él rozando el suelo. Los contornos del tapiz ya se hallaban lo bastante cosidos para que Sasuke pudiera reconocer lo que iba a ser. Era el retrato del lobo imaginario de Hinata.

El músculo que había junto a la mandíbula de Sasuke se estremeció. Dos veces. Hinata no estuvo muy segura de qué significaba aquello. Esperó, con su genio acumulado leña para una réplica llameante cuando él empezara a gritarle.

Sasuke no dijo ni una sola palabra. Dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras él.

El olor a rosas lo siguió escalera abajo. Sasuke logró mantener controlada su ira hasta que hubo llegado a la entrada de la sala. Shisui lo vio y se apresuró a ir hacia él para hablarle. Su voz estaba llena de una impaciencia juvenil cuando preguntó

—¿Lady Hinata todavía no recibe visitantes esta mañana?

El alarido que soltó Sasuke pudo ser oído en lo alto de la torre. Shisui abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca había oído gritar de aquella manera a su hermano. Itachi entró en el vestíbulo justo a tiempo de ver partir a Sasuke.

—¿Qué lo ha puesto tan furioso? —preguntó Shisui.

—No qué Shisui, sino quién —observo Itachi.

—No lo entiendo.

Itachi sonrió y luego le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano.

—Sasuke tampoco —le dijo— pero apuesto a que no tardará en entenderlo.

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Hinata estaba trabajando en su tapiz. Pero su mente no se encontraba concentrada en la labor, porque no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez las observaciones de Sasuke. ¿A qué se habría estado refiriendo exactamente cuándo le dijo que no iba a seguir siendo su cautiva durante mucho más tiempo?

Hinata sabía que pronto tendría que hacerle frente. Había estado comportándose como una auténtica cobarde y era lo bastante honesta para admitir la verdad. Temía oír las respuestas de Sasuke.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de pronto y Adela entró corriendo en la habitación. La hermana pequeña de Sasuke estaba terriblemente alterada. Parecía hallarse al borde del llanto. Hinata se levantó de un salto.

—¿Qué te ha puesto en semejante estado? —quiso saber pasando sin más dilaciones a la conclusión de que el responsable era Sasuke.

Kurenai se echó a llorar. Hinata se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y después rodeó a Kurenai con el brazo y la llevó hacia uno de los asientos.

—Siéntate y cálmate. Vaya, seguro que no puede ser tan terrible como se diría por la manera en que te lo estás tomando —la consoló mientras rezaba para que estuviese en lo cierto—. Cuéntame qué es lo que ha causado semejantes lágrimas y yo haré que todo vuelva a estar como es debido.

Kurenai asintió, pero luego se echó a llorar nuevamente en cuanto alzó la mirada hacia ella. Hinata se sentó en el escabel que había delante de Kurenai y aguardó pacientemente.

—Tu hermano ha enviado hombres para que se te lleven, Hinata —le dijo finalmente Kurenai —. Sasuke dejó entrar el mensajero. Por eso se te ha ordenado volver a tu habitación. Sasuke no quería que el soldado te viera.

—¿Por qué? Todo el mundo sabe que estoy cautiva aquí. Toneri…

—No me has entendido —la interrumpió Kurenai —. Itachi le dijo a Shisui que pensaba que Sasuke no quería que el mensajero viera que se te estaba tratando bien. —Hizo una pausa para secarse los ojos con el extremo de la manga de su traje—. Tú piensas que se te ha tratado bien, ¿verdad, Hinata?

—Santo Dios, ¿y esa es la razón por la que estás llorando? —preguntó Hinata—. Por supuesto que se me ha tratado bien. Basta con que mires a tu alrededor Kurenai —añadió con una leve sonrisa—. ¿Acaso mi habitación no parece lo suficientemente cómoda?

—No eh debido escuchar lo que el mensajero le estaba diciendo a Sasuke, pero lo hice. Shisui y Itachi se encontraban allí y también oyeron hasta la última palabra. Sasuke no los hizo salir. Y nadie me vio Hinata, estoy segura de ello.

—¿El mensajero era del rey o de mi hermano? —preguntó Hinata. En su interior ahora ya se sentía terriblemente asustada, pero sabía que tendría que ocultarle su miedo a Kurenai. Sí, la hermana de Sasuke dependía de la fortaleza de Hinata y ella no podía fallarle ahora.

—No sé de quién provenía el mensaje. No oí el comienzo de lo que se estaba diciendo,

—Cuéntame lo que oíste —sugirió Hinata.

—Vas a ser llevada inmediatamente a la corte del rey. El mensajero dijo que aunque se te hubiera… manchado… —Entonces se le quebró la voz y Kurenai tuvo que hacer una pausa para recuperar la compostura. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior hasta que este quedó insensible. Resistió el impulso de coger por los hombros a Kurenai y sacarle el resto de la historia zarandeándola—. Vas a casarte tan pronto como llegues a Londres — concluyó Kurenai finalmente.

—Ya veo —murmuró Hinata—. Las dos sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir Kurenai. Sabíamos que Toneri haría algo. ¿Pudiste oír el nombre del hombre con el que me voy a casar?

Kurenai asintió.

—Morcar.

La hermana se cubrió las manos y pasó a llorar incontrolablemente. Hinata ya no tenía que ocultar su expresión. Pensó que iba a vomitar.

—¿Y qué hay de Sasuke, Kurenai? —logró preguntar—. ¿Qué le dio a ese mensajero? ¿Se mostró de acuerdo?

—No dijo una palabra. El soldado dijo su mensaje y luego volvió con los otros soldados que estaban esperando delante de los muros.

—¿Cuántos soldados ha enviado Toneri?

—No lo sé —murmuró Kurenai —. Itachi y Shisui empezaron a gritarse el uno al otro apenas se hubo ido el soldado. Sasuke no dijo nada. Se quedó de pie delante del fuego con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda.

—No toma partido —dijo Hinata.

—No te entiendo.

—Tu hermano tiene que asumir dos posiciones dentro de esta casa Kurenai. Es el señor de estas tierras y es hermano Ya me imagino de qué estaban discutiendo Itachi y Shisui. Itachi querría que se me entregara lo más pronto posible a Toneri, mientras que Shisui estaría a favor de que se librara una batalla para mantenerme aquí.

Kurenai ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que Hinata hubiera terminado con sus suposiciones.

—No, Itachi no quiere que se te entregue a los hombres de Toneri —dijo.

—¿Itachi defendió mi causa?

—Lo hizo —dijo Kurenai —. Y propuso que me enviaran con mi hermana, Mikoto, para hacerle una breve visita. Le preocupa que todo esto sea demasiado para mí. No quiero ir a ningún sitio. Mikoto es mucho mayor que yo y su esposo es un hombre muy raro…

Hinata se levantó y fue lentamente hacia la ventana. Abrió los postigos y contempló el paisaje. Era consciente de que necesitaba controlar la ira abrasadora que estaba empezando a crecer dentro de ella.

—¿Sabías, que un niño espartano era separado de su madre a una edad muy temprana y enviado a vivir con los soldados? A los muchachitos se les enseñaba a robar. Ser un buen ladrón estaba considerado como una señal de astucia.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando, Hinata? ¿Cómo puedes contarme historias ahora?

Hinata se volvió, dejando que Kurenai viera las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Nunca la había visto llorar antes.

—Encuentro un gran consuelo en las viejas historia. Me resultan muy familiares. En cuanto me haya tranquilizado, podré pensar con claridad. Entonces podré decidir qué es lo qué es lo que hay que hacer.

Impresionada por el dolor que vio en los ojos de su amiga, Kurenai se apresuró a sentir sumisamente.

Hinata se volvió nuevamente hacia la ventana y miró por ella. Contempló el risco inferior. ¿Y quién dará de comer a mi lobo cuando yo me haya ido de aquí? se preguntó. Lo más extraño de todo fue que en ese momento la imagen de Sasuke acudió a su mente. Por un instante lo confundió con el lobo y fue entonces cuando comprendió que Sasuke tenía tanta necesidad de que cuidaran de él como la bestia salvaje de Hinata, probablemente más aún.

Aquella repentina necesidad de enderezar la sombría existencia que estaba llevando Sasuke hasta que pudiera llegar a sentirse satisfecha de ella no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido para Hinata.

—Mi tío y yo nos sentábamos delante del fuego cada noche. Yo aprendí a tocar el salterio. Algunas noches mi tío me acompañaba con su vihuela cuando no se encontraba demasiado cansado. Eran unos momentos llenos de paz Kurenai.

—¿No había allí nadie joven, Hinata? Cada vez que cuentas una historia, hablas de personas ancianas y frágiles…

—El tío Ko vivía en la mansión de los Shimura. El barón Shinta ya era muy viejo. Y entonces los padres Yamato y Danzo también vinieron a vivir con nosotros. Todos se llevaban muy bien, pero yo era la única que jugaba al ajedrez con el barón Shinta. Él siempre estaba intentando hacer trampas. Mi tío decía que aquello no era ningún pecado, sino que como era tan viejo, el barón se había vuelto muy cascarrabias y le daba por hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Hinata se quedó callada y no volvió a hablar durante un buen rato. Kurenai contemplaba el fuego mientras Hinata contemplaba la noche.

Esta vez no estaba dando resultado. El intento de Hinata de obtener el control no iba a tener ningún éxito. Podía sentir cómo su compostura se resquebrajaba. La furia iba creciendo dentro de ella.

—Hemos de encontrar a alguien para que te proteja —murmuró Kurenai.

—Si me veo obligada a regresar con Toneri, todos mis planes quedarán arruinados. Iba a ir a Escocia. Hanabi me hubiese acogido en su casa.

—Hinata, Escocia es el lugar donde… — Kurenai se disponía a Explicar que su hermana Mikoto vivía en Escocia y estaba casada con un primo del rey de Escocia pero no se le llegó a dar la ocasión de explicarse.

—¿Y por qué, en nombre de Dios, me estoy preocupando acerca de que mis planes vayan a verse arruinados? Toneri me matará o me entregará a Morcar y entonces Morcar me matará. —Hinata dejó escapar una áspera carcajada, con lo que hizo que un súbito estremecimiento descendiera por las piernas de Kurenai —. Sigo sin poder creer que Toneri vaya a tomarse tantas molestias conmigo. Cuando persiguió a Sasuke después que su fortaleza hubiera sido destruida yo pensaba que únicamente quería matar a Sasuke. Pero ahora ha enviado hombres a por mí. —Hinata hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza—. No entiendo absolutamente nada de todo esto.

Antes de que Kurenai pudiera ofrecerle su consuelo, Hinata dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Tienes que permanecer aquí Hinata —le dijo Kurenai —. Sasuke no te ha dado permiso para…

—He de encontrar un protector. Todo se reduce a eso ¿verdad? —le gritó por encima del hombro—. Bueno, pues Sasuke es perfectamente capaz de encargarse de esa labor.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Tu hermano hará marchar a los hombres de Toneri. Y yo voy a darle instrucciones sobre eso ahora mismo.

Antes de que Kurenai pudiera prevenir a Hinata, su amiga ya había salido por la puerta y corría escalera abajo. Kurenai se apresuró a seguirla.

—Hinata, ¿realmente piensas dar instrucciones a mi hermano? —le preguntó con voz que temblaba de preocupación.

—¡Sí! —gritó Hinata.

Kurenai tuvo que sentarse en los escalones. El súbito cambio que acababa de tener lugar en Hinata la había dejado totalmente atónita. Su querida amiga había perdido el juicio. Kurenai vio cómo Hinata continuaba bajando por los escalones circulares, con sus cabellos ondeando detrás de ella. Solo cuando Hinata hubo desaparecido en el siguiente nivel, Kurenai cayó en la cuenta de que hubiese debido tratar de detenerla. Por muy aterradora que fuese la perspectiva, estaba totalmente decidida a hacer frente a Sasuke poniéndose de parte de su amiga. ¡Vaya, pero si quizá incluso podría llegar al extremo de levantarle la voz a su hermano!

Hinata llegó a la entrada de la sala y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Itachi y Shisui estaban sentados el uno enfrente del otro en la mesa donde se cenaba. Sasuke permanecía de pie dando la espalda a la entrada, directamente delante del fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

Itachi acababa de terminar sus comentarios a sus hermanos. Hinata solo oyó lo último que estaba diciendo.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que Sasuke la llevará a…

Hinata enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que todo el mundo pensaba que entregarla a los hombres de Toneri era una buena idea.

—¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte!

Su alarido obtuvo una reacción inmediata. Sasuke fue volviéndose muy despacio y la miró. Hinata le devolvió la mirada durante un instante que fue haciéndose muy largo y luego dirigió su atención hacia los hermanos de Sasuke. Shisui tuvo la audacia de sonreír, como si encontrara divertido su arranque de ira, mientras que Itachi, quien por naturaleza siempre llevaba la contraria en todo, fruncía el ceño.

Sasuke no mostró absolutamente ninguna reacción. Hinata se recogió las faldas y luego fue hacia la plataforma andando muy despacio para terminar deteniéndose ante él.

—Me capturaste, Sasuke. La decisión de hacer tal cosa fue tuya —anunció—. Ahora yo he de comunicarte una decisión. Voy a seguir prisionera.

¿Y por qué no iba a oírlas? se preguntó Hinata. Ella prácticamente le había rugido su decisión a la cara. Como Sasuke siguió mirándola en silencio, Hinata pensó que podía estar tratando de asustarla. Bueno, pues esta vez no iba a darle resultado.

—Tendrás que cargar conmigo Sasuke. - Maldición, le temblaba la voz.

Itachi se levantó con tal brusquedad que hizo caer su silla. El ruido atrajo la atención de Hinata y la impulsó a acercarse lentamente hacia la mesa con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

—Ya puedes ir borrando esa expresión de tu cara Itachi o le prometo a Dios que te la borraré de una bofetada —le dijo.

Shisui miraba a Hinata. Nunca le había visto tan furiosa. ¿Realmente pensaba que Sasuke la enviaría de vuelta con Toneri? La súbita comprensión hizo sonreír a Shisui. Pobre Hinata. Era evidente que no conocía muy bien a Sasuke y Shisui enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que Hinata tampoco era consciente de su propia importancia. Había logrado enfurecerse, desde luego. Hinata era una cosita muy dulce y delicada pero ¿acaso no la había visto él desafiar a Sasuke? Si no lo hubiera visto, Shisui nunca lo habría creído posible. Que Dios lo ayudara, porque de pronto empezó a reír.

Hinata lo oyó y se volvió hacia él para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Encuentras divertido todo esto Shisui?

Shisui cometió el error de asentir. Luego alzó la mirada hacia Hinata con el tiempo justo de ver cómo esta lanzaba una de las jarras de cerveza contra su cabeza. Shisui esquivó la jarra y cuando Hinata se apresuró a coger otra, entonces Itachi alargó la mano por encima de la cabeza de ella y se la quitó de entre los dedos. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles el uno al lado del otro junto a la plataforma. Hinata empujó enérgicamente a Itachi con su cadera. El hermano mediano perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó hacia atrás.

Aterrizó sobre su trasero, Itachi quizá habría podido detener la caída si el taburete no hubiera quedado atrapado entre sus pies. Hinata contempló sus patéticos esfuerzos antes de volverse nuevamente hacia Shisui.

—No vuelvas a reírte nunca de mí —exigió.

—Ven aquí Hinata —ordeno Sasuke. Estaba apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea, y parecía lo bastante aburrido para que pudiera quedarse dormido en cualquier momento.

Hinata obedeció sin rechistar y ya casi había cruzado la sala antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya no recibo órdenes de ti Sasuke —dijo—. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí. Para ti solo soy un peón. Mátame si así lo deseas. Lo preferiría antes que ser enviada de regreso con Toneri.

Las uñas de los dedos se le estaban hundiendo en las palmas y no conseguía hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar. Sasuke no apartó la mirada de ella ni por un solo instante.

—Itachi, Shisui, dejadnos. —La orden fue dada en un tono muy suave pero había un inconfundible filo acerado en su voz—. Y llevaos a vuestra hermana con vosotros.

Kurenai había estado escondiéndose detrás de la pared junto a la entrada. Cuando oyó la orden de Sasuke entro corriendo en la sala y dijo

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí Sasuke, por si se da el caso de que Hinata me necesite.

—Irás con tus hermanos —declaró Sasuke. Su tono se había enfriado súbitamente, poniendo fin de una manera muy efectiva a cualquier nueva protesta. Shisui cogió del brazo a Kurenai.

—Si quieres que me quede Hinata…

—No intentes desobedecer la orden de tu hermano —lo interrumpió Hinata. No había tenido intención de gritarle, pero lo hizo.

Kurenai se echó a llorar, cosa que renovó la ira de Hinata. Extendió la mano hacia ella y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, pero no consiguió sonreír.

—No me voy a casar con Morcar —dijo—. Lo cierto es que no me voy a casar con nadie.

—Sí que vas a hacerlo —dijo Sasuke y llegó a sonreírle mientras le hacía aquella promesa.

Hinata sintió como si acabará de abofetearla. Dio un paso atrás sacudiendo la cabeza en una vehemente negativa.

—No me casaré con Morcar.

—No, no te casarás con él.

La respuesta de Sasuke dejó lo bastante confusa a Hinata como para provocar una sumisión temporal en ella.

Sasuke ya no estaba mirando a Hinata. Ahora contemplaba cómo sus hermanos iban hacia la entrada con Kurenai. Los tres se estaban tomando su tiempo para salir de la sala, comportándose como si llevaran corazas clavadas a las suelas de sus botas. Era evidente que estaban decididos a escuchar la mayor parte posible de aquella conversación con Hinata. Sasuke descargó la culpa de esa muestra de insubordinación directamente sobre los hombros de Hinata. Sí, todo era culpa suya. Antes de que Hinata entrara en sus vidas, los hermanos de Sasuke siempre habían sido muy obedientes.

Pero desde el momento en que lady Hinata había puesto los pies en aquella casa todo se había vuelto del revés.

Sasuke se dijo que no le gustaban nada los cambios, en el mismo instante en que reconocía que aún había más cambios por llegar. Estaba seguro de que se encontraría con alguna resistencia, especialmente por parte de Shisui. El hermano pequeño era el mayor aliado de Hinata. Sasuke suspiró al pensarlo. Prefería con mucho una buena batalla a tener que tratar con su familia.

—Itachi, encuentra a nuestro nuevo sacerdote tráemelo —ordenó súbitamente. Itachi se volvió hacia él con una pregunta en su expresión. —Ahora —dijo Sasuke secamente.

Su orden fue dada en un tono lo bastante gélido para que Hinata sintiera cómo un escalofrío la atravesaba llegando hasta la médula de sus huesos. Se disponía a volverse para hablarle a Itachi, cuando la siguiente orden de Sasuke la detuvo.

—No te atrevas a decirle que me desobedezca, Hinata o juro por Dios que te cogeré de tus cabellos negro cuervo y te cerraré la boca con ellos.

Hinata soltó un jadeo de indignación. Sasuke se sintió muy satisfecho, pensando que su tosca amenaza la había hecho comprender lo vulnerable que era su situación. Su objetivo era la sumisión de Hinata. Sí, la quería dócil para lo que vendría a continuación.

Cuando Hinata echó a andar rápidamente hacia él con una mirada asesina en los ojos, Sasuke decidió que su amenaza no le había afectado demasiado. No se estaba comportando con ninguna docilidad.

—¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme? —le gritó—. Mis cabellos no son negro cuervo y tú lo sabes muy bien. Tener los cabellos de ese color trae mala suerte y los míos no lo son.

Sasuke no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. El que Hinata se empeñara en llevar la contraria estaba convirtiéndose en un acontecimiento de lo más habitual. Hinata detuvo su avance cuando se hallaba a medio metro escaso de distancia de él. Lo bastante cerca para agarrarla, pensó Sasuke.

Aquella mujer era muy valiente pero no sabía nada del mundo. Esa era la única excusa que Sasuke pudo encontrar para sus comentarios. Había más de un centenar de hombres de Toneri esperando delante de los muros, amenazando con atacar si Hinata no les había sido entregada a la mañana siguiente. Sasuke se dijo que Hinata hubiese debido estar dedicando toda su furia a aquella situación, pero en vez de eso lo que hacía era discutir acerca del color de su pelo. Los cabellos de Hinata eran más negro con destellos azules, tal como el plumaje de un cuevo que negro y Sasuke nunca conseguiría entender por qué ella era incapaz de verlo.

—Tus insultos no conocen límites —le dijo Hinata. Luego se echó a llorar. Ya no podía alzar la mirada hacia él y sin duda esa fue la razón por la que permitió que Sasuke la tomara entre sus brazos.

—No volverás con Toneri, Hinata —le dijo él ásperamente.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí hasta la primavera —dijo ella. Itachi apareció en la entrada con el nuevo sacerdote.

—El padre Laurance está aquí —anunció para atraer la atención de Sasuke.

Hinata se apartó de Sasuke y se volvió a mirar al sacerdote. ¡Vaya, pero si era muy joven! Aquello la sorprendió. También le parecía vagamente familiar, aunque Hinata no hubiese sabido decir dónde había podido conocerlo. Muy pocos sacerdotes jóvenes visitaban a su tío Ko.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, finalmente decidió que no podía haberlo visto antes.

Entonces Sasuke tiró súbitamente de ella atrayéndola hacia él. Se hallaban tan cerca del fuego que Hinata se olvidó del sacerdote y empezó a preocuparse pensando que se le iba a prender fuego el vestido. Cuando intentó apartarse, Sasuke aumentó todavía más la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella. Su brazo permanecía extendido por encima de los hombros de Hinata y la mantenía clavada junto a él. Pasados unos instantes la proximidad de Sasuke empezó a ejercer un curioso efecto tranquilizador sobre ella y Hinata pudo cruzar las manos delante de su vestido y recuperar su expresión de serenidad.

El sacerdote parecía estar bastante preocupado. No era un hombre demasiado atractivo ya que la viruela le había dejado la cara llena de señales que formaban auténticas cicatrices. Tampoco se le veía muy aseado.

Shisui entró corriendo en la sala. La expresión que había en su rostro sugería que estaba dispuesto a presentar batalla. Él y Itachi habían intercambiado repentinamente sus estados de ánimo porque ahora Itachi estaba sonriendo en tanto que Shisui fruncía el ceño.

—Voy a ser yo quien se case con lady Hinata, Sasuke. Estoy más que dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio —anunció Shisui. Tenía la cara muy enrojecida, y había utilizado deliberadamente la palabra "sacrificio" para que Sasuke no llegara a saber hasta dónde llegaban sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Hinata—. Me salvó la vida —añadió en cuanto vio que Sasuke no le respondía inmediatamente.

Sasuke sabía con toda exactitud qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Shisui. Su hermano pequeño era tan transparente como el agua. Shisui creía estar enamorado de Hinata.

—No discutas conmigo, Shisui —le dijo—. Mi decisión ya ha sido tomada y tú harás honor a ella. ¿Me has entendido, hermano?

La voz de Sasuke era suave pero amenazadora y después de que hubiera exhalado un ruidoso suspiro lleno de irritación, Shisui sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

—No te desafiaré.

—¿Matrimonio? —Hinata susurro la palabra como si fuera una blasfemia y luego gritó la siguiente—: ¿Sacrificio?

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**...**

* * *

**...**

—No me voy a casar con nadie.

Hinata había tenido intención de gritar su decisión, pero las palabras salieron de sus labios medio estranguladas. No pudo evitarlo, ya que al fin había comprendido qué era lo que pretendía hacer Sasuke. Shisui podía no desafiar aquella decisión pero Hinata ciertamente sí que iba a hacerlo.

Sasuke parecía estar muy determinado en aquel asunto. Ignoró los esfuerzos que hacía Hinata por apartarse de él e indicó con un gesto al sacerdote que diera comienzo la ceremonia.

El padre Laurance estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía acordarse de la mayor parte de las frases habituales y Hinata estaba tan furiosa que no le prestaba la menor atención. Se encontraba demasiado ocupada chillándole al hombre que intentaba matarla a base de estrujarla.

Cuando Hinata oyó prometer a Sasuke que la tomaba como esposa, sacudió la cabeza. Después el sacerdote le preguntó si aceptaba a Sasuke como esposo. La respuesta de Hinata fue inmediata.

—No, no lo acepto —dijo.

Sasuke no hizo caso de su respuesta y sujetó a Hinata apretándola con tal fuerza que esta pensó que trataba de hacer que todos los huesos salieran despedidos de su cuerpo.

Acto seguido Sasuke la cogió por el pelo y tiró suavemente de él hasta que Hinata se encontró alzando la mirada hacia su rostro.

—Ahora vuelve a responderle, Hinata —le sugirió Sasuke.

La expresión que había en sus ojos casi cambió la determinación de Hinata.

—Antes suéltame —exigió.

Creyendo que ella tenía intención de obedecerlo, Sasuke la soltó. Su brazo volvió a posarse sobre los hombros de Hinata.

—Volved a preguntárselo —le dijo al desliñado sacerdote.

El padre Laurance parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Volvió a tartamudear la pregunta.

Hinata no gritó una negativa o una aceptación. No dijo absolutamente nada. Que se quedaran allí de pie hasta mañana, porque a ella eso le daba absolutamente igual. Nadie iba a obligarla a tomar parte en aquella farsa.

Pero no había contado con la interferencia de Shisui. Hinata pensó que el hermano pequeño estaba poniendo cara de querer matar a Sasuke. Cuando la mano de Shisui fue hacia la empuñadura de su espada dio un amenazador paso hacia delante y un jadeo involuntario escapó de los labios de Hinata. ¡Santo Dios, Shisui iba a desafiar a Sasuke!

—Te acepto Sasuke —balbuceó. Siguió mirando a Shisui, vio la indecisión en sus ojos y añadió—: Me entrego por mi propia voluntad.

Las manos de Shisui volvieron a descender hacia sus costados. Los hombros de Hinata se aflojaron con un suspiro de alivio.

Kurenai fue hacia ellos, se detuvo entre Itachi y Shisui y sonrió a Hinata. Itachi también estaba sonriendo. Hinata sentía deseos de gritarles a ambos. Pero viendo tan fuera de sí a Shisui, no se atrevió a hacerlo.

El sacerdote despachó a toda prisa el resto de la ceremonia. Después de haber impartido una torpe bendición al revés, el padre Laurance se excusó y salió corriendo de la sala. Se había puesto verde. Obviamente le tenía pánico a Sasuke, un sentimiento que Hinata entendía muy bien.

Sasuke por fin la soltó, y entonces Hinata se encaró con él.

—Este matrimonio es una farsa —susurró hablando en voz muy baja para que Shisui no pudiera oírla—. El sacerdote ni siquiera nos ha dado una bendición apropiada.

Sasuke tuvo la audacia de sonreírle.

—Me dijiste que tú nunca cometes errores Sasuke —siguió diciendo Hinata—. Pero esta vez no cabe duda de que has cometido uno, porque acabas de arruinarme la vida. ¿Y para qué propósito? Tu venganza contra mi hermano no termina nunca, ¿verdad?

—Hinata, este matrimonio es lo bastante real. Sube a mi habitación y espérame allí esposa. No tardaré en reunirme contigo.

Sasuke puso un énfasis deliberado en la palabra "esposa". Hinata alzó la mirada hacia él para contemplarlo con asombro y vio que ahora sus ojos estaban iluminados por un cálido resplandor. ¿La habitación de Sasuke?

Un instante después Hinata dio un salto cuando Kurenai le tocó el hombro, tratando de decirle que todo iría bien. A Kurenai le resultaba muy fácil decirlo, claro está, ya que no era ella la que acababa de verse atada a un lobo.

Tenía que alejarse de todos los Uchiha. Había muchísimas cosas en las debía pensar. Subiéndose las faldas de su traje, Hinata echó a andar lentamente para salir de la sala.

Itachi la detuvo poniéndole la mano en el brazo cuando Hinata ya estaba llegando a la entrada.

—Querría darte la bienvenida al seno de nuestra familia —le dijo.

El hermano mediano realmente parecía sentir lo que acababa de decir y aquello enfureció a Hinata casi tanto como su horrible sonrisa. Lo prefería cuando fruncía el ceño.

—No te atrevas a sonreírme Itachi o te pegaré. Tú sigue sonriendo y verás cómo te pego.

Itachi pareció sentirse lo bastante sorprendido para que Hinata se sintiera satisfecha con su reacción.

—Me parece recordar tu amenaza de pegarme justo por la razón contraria Hinata.

Hinata no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que estaba diciendo. Tampoco le importaba demasiado porque ahora su mente se hallaba ocupada con cuestiones de mucha mayor importancia. Apartándose de Itachi, musitó para sus adentros que esperaba que se atragantara con su cena y luego salió de la sala.

Shisui trató de seguirla pero Itachi lo detuvo.

—Ahora Hinata es la esposa de tu hermano Shisui. Honra ese vínculo.

Itachi mantuvo la voz baja para que Sasuke no lo oyera. El hermano mayor les había dado la espalda y estaba volviendo a contemplar el fuego.

—Yo la hubiese hecho feliz Itachi, Hinata ha conocido tanto dolor en su vida… Merece sentirse satisfecha.

—¿Estás ciego, hermano? ¿Es que no has visto el modo en que Hinata mira a Sasuke y el modo en que la mira él? Hinata y Sasuke han llegado a ser muy importantes el uno para el otro.

—Te equivocas —respondió Shisui—. Hinata odia a Sasuke.

—Hinata no odia a nadie. Ella no es capaz de hacer tal cosa. —Itachi le sonrió a su hermano—. Lo que sucede es que no quieres admitir la verdad. ¿Por qué piensas que he estado tan enfadado con Hinata? Demonios, pude ver la atracción desde el principio. ¡Vaya, pero si Sasuke no se separó ni un solo instante de Hinata cuando estuvo tan enferma!

—Eso fue solo porque se sentía responsable de ella —arguyó Shisui.

El hermano pequeño trataba desesperadamente de aferrarse a su ira, pero el argumento de Itachi estaba empezando a sonar razonable.

—Sasuke se ha casado con Hinata porque quería hacerlo. Verás Shisui, el hecho de que nuestro hermano se haya casado por amor resulta realmente notable. En estos tiempos que corren, eso es toda una rareza. Sasuke no obtendrá ninguna tierra y con lo que acaba de hacer lo único que conseguirá es disgustar al rey.

—Sasuke no la ama —musitó Shisui.

—Sí que la ama —replicó Itachi contradiciendo a su hermano—. Solo que él todavía no lo sabe.

La mente de Sasuke no estaba prestando ninguna atención a sus hermanos y siguió sin hacerlo mientras repasaba sus planes para el día siguiente. El mensajero de Toneri había dado a entender que atacarían con las primeras luces del alba si Hinata no les era entregada. Sasuke sabía que aquello no era más que una baladronada, y casi se sintió decepcionado. Si, ardía en deseos de librar otra batalla con alguien que hubiese jurado servir a Toneri. No obstante, los miserables efectivos cuyos traseros ahora estaban helándose fuera de los muros de Sasuke no serían lo bastante idiotas para desafiar la petición de quien los mandaba. Sabían que se hallaban superados tanto en número como en capacidad. Toneri probablemente los había enviado para poder presentarse luego ante su rey y mostrarle que había tratado de recuperar a su hermana sin involucrar a su monarca en el asunto.

Satisfecho con sus conclusiones, Sasuke dejó a un lado el asunto y volvió a sus pensamientos hacia su nueva vida. ¿Cuánto tardaría Hinata en aceptarlo como marido? Sasuke se dijo que le daba absolutamente igual el tiempo que hiciera falta para ello, pero cuanto más pronto se habituara Hinata a su nueva vida, tanto mejor sería para la paz de su alma.

Le parecía que el honor le obligaba a mantenerla a salvo. Hinata le había otorgado su valor y su confianza. Sasuke no podía volverle la espalda, Sí, había sido un sentido del deber el que lo había impulsado a tomar aquella decisión tan apresurada. Enviarla de regreso a Londres hubiese sido como meter a una niña dentro de una jaula para que luchara con un león.

—Oh, diablos —musitó para sí mismo. Había sabido desde el principio, cuando la tocó por primera vez, que nunca la dejaría marchar—. Hinata está haciendo de mí un imbécil —dijo sin importarle que alguien pudiera oírlo.

Pero la presencia de Hinata también lo llenaba de placer. Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de lo rígida que era su existencia hasta que Hinata empezó a interferir en ella. Hinata podía obtener reacciones de él con solo una mirada inocente. Cuando no estaba pensando en estrangularla, Sasuke estaba obsesionado por besarla. El hecho de que Toneri fuera su hermano carecía de importancia. Hinata no tenía la negra alma de Toneri y había sido bendecida con un corazón puro y una capacidad para el amor que hacían tambalearse todas las cínicas creencias de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió mientras se preguntaba en qué estado encontraría a Hinata cuando subiese. ¿Estaría aterrada y volvería a dedicarle una de aquellas expresiones de serenidad en las que tanta práctica tenía? ¿Qué sería ahora su nueva esposa, una gatita o una tigresa?

Salió de la sala y fue en busca de Naruto. Después de haber escuchado las felicitaciones de su vasallo por su matrimonio, Sasuke le dio instrucciones adicionales para los turnos de guardia de la noche.

A continuación vino el ritual nocturno de su sesión de natación en el lago. Sasuke se tomó su tiempo, concediendo un rato más a Hinata en el que pudiese prepararse para su venida. Ya había transcurrido más de una hora desde que su esposa salió de la sala hecha una furia.

Sasuke decidió que ya había esperado lo suficiente y empezó a dar los pasos de dos en dos. Convencer a Hinata de que tenía intención de acostarse con ella no iba a ser nada fácil. Sasuke no emplearía la fuerza. Requeriría su tiempo pero Hinata terminaría entregándosele por voluntad propia.

El juramento de mantener su genio bajo control que acababa de hacerse se vio un tanto puesto a prueba cuando llegó a su habitación y la encontró vacía. Sasuke suspiró con exasperación y subió inmediatamente a la torre.

¿Realmente creía Hinata que podía esconderse de él? Sasuke encontró tan divertido aquel pensamiento que sonrió. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, sin embargo, cuando trató de abrir la puerta y descubrió que había sido bloqueada.

Hinata todavía se sentía un poco preocupada. Había regresado a su habitación en un estado casi histérico y luego se había visto obligada a esperar hasta que la bañera estuvo llena de agua. Temari ya había dado comienzo a sus labores nocturnas. Hinata intentó agradecérselo pero la sirvienta y los dos hombres que traían los cubos llenos de agua humeante tardaron muchísimo, hasta que llegó un momento en el que Hinata estaba muerta de miedo temiendo que Sasuke la encontrara antes de que ella pudiese impedirle el paso.

La tabla de madera estaba justo allí donde la había escondido, metida debajo de la cama. Una vez que hubo deslizado el grueso panel a través de los aros de metal, Hinata dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro de alivio.

Los músculos de sus hombros palpitaban violentamente. Hinata estaba muy tensa y se sentía fuera de sí y por mucho que lo intentara, no parecía ser capaz de razonar con claridad. ¿Se había casado Sasuke con ella solo para enfurecer a Toneri? ¿Y qué pasaba con lady Sakura?

Hinata pasó un buen rato metida en el agua. Se había lavado el pelo la noche anterior, así que ya no tenía que ocuparse de esa tarea. Se sujetó su cabello en lo alto de la cabeza utilizando un trozo de cinta para que se mantuvieran en su sitio. Pero aun así, la mayor parte de los mechones habían vuelto a caerle encima de los hombros antes de que hubiera concluido con su baño.

A decir verdad, el baño no la había calmado en lo más mínimo. La preocupación le consumía la mente. Hinata quería gritar de ira, pero al mismo tiempo quería llorar de humillación. La única razón por la que no hacía ninguna de las dos cosas era que no podía decidir por cuál debía empezar.

Oyó que Sasuke subía por la escalera en el mismo instante en que ella estaba saliendo de la bañera. Sus manos temblaron cuando fue a coger su bata pero Hinata se dijo que eso se debía únicamente al frío que hacía en su habitación.

Los pasos se detuvieron. Sasuke estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Hinata reaccionó con una nueva oleada de miedo, avergonzándose de estar actuando de una manera tan cobarde cuando corrió hacia el rincón más alejado de la habitación y se quedó allí, temblando como una niña. Anudó frenéticamente el cinturón de su bata al mismo tiempo que razonaba que Sasuke no podía ver a través de la madera, por el amor de Dios, y que no había ninguna necesidad de ponerse tan nerviosa.

—Hinata, apártate de la puerta.

La voz de Sasuke había sonado increíblemente dulce y suave. Eso la sorprendió. Hinata frunció el ceño mientras esperaba a que él empezara a amenazarla. ¿Y por qué no quería que estuviera junto a la puerta?

No tardó en tener su respuesta. El sonido fue tan súbito y explosivo que Hinata saltó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra el muro de piedra. Luego soltó un chillido cuando la tabla de madera se partió igual que si fuera una ramita y habría hecho la señal de la cruz si hubiese conseguido que sus manos dejaran de estar enredadas las una con la otra.

La puerta quedó hecha añicos y Sasuke terminó de hacer pedazos sin ninguna dificultad las insignificantes tiras que permanecieron en pie.

La primera intención de Sasuke había sido sacar a rastras a Hinata de su habitación, pero verla acurrucada en el rincón hizo que se le ablandara el corazón. También estaba la muy auténtica preocupación de que Hinata saltara por la ventana antes de que él pudiera llegar hasta ella. Parecía hallarse lo bastante asustada para intentarlo.

Él no la quería asustada. Sasuke suspiró deliberadamente, prolongando el sonido durante largos instantes y luego se apoyó despreocupadamente en el quicio de la puerta. Miró a Hinata y le sonrió mientras esperaba a que recuperara el control de sí misma.

Sasuke decidió que utilizaría la razón y las palabras dulces para hacerla venir hacia él.

—Podrías haber llamado Sasuke.

El cambio que tuvo lugar en su esposa ocurrió de una manera muy rápida. Ahora Hinata ya no estaba acurrucada en un rincón, sino de pie ante él y frunciendo el ceño con una mirada que le decía a Sasuke que no iba a tirarse por ninguna ventana. No obstante, podía estar pensando en tratar de empujarlo por alguna.

Sasuke intentó no echarse a reír, reconociendo que el orgullo de Hinata era importante para ambos. ¡Maldición, a él tampoco le gustaba nada verla encogiéndose ante su presencia!

—¿Y me hubieses abierto la puerta esposa? —preguntó hablando en un tono suave y persuasivo.

—No me llames esposa Sasuke. Me vi obligada a pronunciar esos votos y ahora mira lo que le has hecho a mi puerta. Gracias a tu falta de consideración tendré que dormir con una corriente de aire soplando alrededor de mi cabeza.

—¿Ah, entonces me hubieses abierto la puerta? —preguntó Sasuke sonriendo. Estaba disfrutando enormemente con la indignación de Hinata. Itachi tenía razón cuando decía que Hinata le gustaba mandar. ¡Su puerta, ciertamente!

Hinata era una visión realmente magnífica, de eso no cabía duda. Los cabellos le caían por debajo de los hombros hasta la pequeña cintura y el fuego que ardía dentro de la chimenea proyectaba un profundo resplandor azulado sobre su cabello. Sus manos habían vuelto a las caderas, su espalda se hallaba tan recta como una lanza y la abertura de su bata se prolongaba casi hasta su cintura, proporcionando a Sasuke una generosa visión del espacio que había entre sus opulentos senos.

Sasuke se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que transcurrir antes de que Hinata se diera cuenta de lo que vulnerable de su situación. Aquel albornoz que le quedaba tan grande iba aflojándose poco a poco. Sasuke ya se había percatado de que Hinata no llevaba nada debajo de la prenda que la cubría. Las rodillas de Hinata lo atisbaban desde debajo de ella.

Entonces la sonrisa fue desapareciendo lentamente del rostro de Sasuke. Sus ojos también se oscurecieron. Su concentración se estaba viendo sometida a una dura prueba y de pronto descubrió que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tocar a Hinata.

Hinata se preguntó qué le estaría ocurriendo a Sasuke. Su expresión se había vuelto tan negra como su túnica y cielos, cómo deseó que no pareciera tan apuesto.

—Por supuesto que yo no habría abierto la puerta Sasuke pero aun así hubieses debido llamar —dijo, balbuceando aquella declaración tan ridícula mientras se sentía como una estúpida. Si al menos él dejara de mirarla como si quisiera…

—¿Nunca has dicho una mentira? —preguntó Sasuke cuando vio que el miedo regresaba a los ojos de Hinata.

Su pregunta la pilló desprevenida, como había sido su intención que ocurriera. Sasuke se irguió lentamente y entro en la habitación.

—Yo siempre te he dicho la verdad, sin importar lo dolorosa que fuera —respondió Hinata—. Y eso es algo que a estas alturas ya tienes que saber —añadió, lanzándole una mirada de disgusto mientras echaba a andar hacia él para que Sasuke pudiera oír con toda claridad su próximo reproche.

Hinata estaba decidida a decirle lo que pensaba y sin duda lo habría hecho si no hubiese olvidado que su albornoz era demasiado largo y que la bañera de madera se encontraba directamente en su camino. Tropezó con el dobladillo de la prenda y el dedo gordo de su pie chocó con la base de la bañera, después de lo cual hubiese caído dentro del agua si Sasuke no la hubiera agarrado a tiempo.

Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de la cintura de Hinata cuando esta se inclinó para frotarse el dedo dolorido.

—Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, siempre acabo herida de una manera u otra.

Estaba murmurando para sí misma, pero Sasuke oyó cada palabra. Su protesta fue inmediata.

—Yo nunca te he hecho daño —insistió.

—Bueno, amenazaste con hacérmelo —dijo Hinata. Entonces se incorporó y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que el brazo de él se hallaba alrededor de su cintura— Suéltame —exigió.

—¿Te llevo a mi habitación como si fueras un saco de trigo o caminarás junto a mí tal como debería hacer una recién casada? —preguntó Sasuke mientras iba obligándola a volverse lentamente hasta dejarla de cara a él.

Hinata estaba mirándole el pecho. Sasuke le subió delicadamente el mentón.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? —preguntó Hinata sosteniéndole finalmente la mirada.

—Lo he intentado Hinata.

Ella pensó que la voz de Sasuke sonaba como una caricia, tan suave como la brisa de verano.

El pulgar de Sasuke ya le estaba acariciando la curva de la barbilla. ¿Cómo era posible que un contacto tan diminuto e insignificante tuviera un efecto tan devastador sobre ella?

—Intentas embrujarme — murmuró Hinata pero no se apartó cuando el pulgar de Sasuke pasó a acariciar su sensible labio inferior.

—Eres tú quien me embruja —admitió Sasuke. Su voz había enronquecido. El corazón de Hinata dejó de latir. Apenas si podía contener la respiración. Su lengua rozó la punta del pulgar de Sasuke. Fue todo lo que se permitió, aquel pequeño placer que hizo que una rápida sacudida descendiera raudamente por sus piernas. ¿Ella lo embrujaba? Pensarlo era tan agradable como los besos de Sasuke. Quería que él la besara. Solo un beso, se dijo y luego le exigiría que se fuera.

Sasuke parecía darse por satisfecho con permanecer de pie allí durante toda la noche. Hinata no tardó en impacientarse. Apartándole las manos, se puso de puntillas para depositar un único y casto beso en el hueco de su barbilla.

Como Sasuke no reaccionó, Hinata se envalentonó un poco y le puso las manos en los hombros. Él había bajado la mirada hacia ella y eso facilitó la tarea, pero aun así Hinata titubeó cuando lo sintió envararse junto a ella.

—Yo te daría un beso de buenas noches —le explicó sin reconocer apenas su propia voz—. Me gusta mucho besarte Sasuke, pero eso es todo lo que voy a permitir.

Sasuke no se movió. Hinata ni siquiera podía sentirlo respirar. No sabía si su admisión lo había enfurecido o complacido y siguió sin saberlo hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Sasuke. Entonces supo que a él le gustaba besar casi tanto como a ella.

Hinata suspiró satisfecha. Sasuke gruñó impaciente. Él no le dio su lengua hasta que ella así se lo pidió, utilizando la suya para empujarlo a responder. Entonces él asumió el control, hundiendo profundamente su lengua dentro de la boca de Hinata.

Hinata no quería parar. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello se apartó de Sasuke.

Las manos de Sasuke reposaban sobre las caderas de Hinata. Dejó que ella se echara atrás, esperando con gran curiosidad ver qué haría a continuación. Hinata era impredecible.

Hinata no se sentía capaz de levantar la vista hacia él. Un auténtico sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

De pronto Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos, sonriendo ante la manera en que ella sujetó el borde de su albornoz allí donde este se separaba en las rodillas. Estuvo a punto de mencionarle que su modestia había elegido un lugar bastante equivocado, dado que él la había cuidado cuando se hallaba tan enferma. Pero Hinata se había quedado rígida entre sus brazos y Sasuke decidió no sacar a relucir aquel tema.

Cuando habían bajado la mitad de los escalones, Hinata se dio cuenta de lo poco preparada que se encontraba para pasar la noche con Sasuke.

—Me he dejado mi camisón de dormir arriba —balbuceó—. Dormir llevando la ropa que uso durante el día es una cosa pero esto es tan enorme y…

—No necesitarás nada —la interrumpió Sasuke.

—Sí que lo necesitaré —murmuró Hinata.

Sasuke no respondió. Hinata supo que había perdido la discusión cuando la puerta del dormitorio de Sasuke se cerró con un golpe seco. Desgraciadamente, se encontraba dentro de la habitación de él.

Sasuke depositó a Hinata en la cama y regresó a la puerta. Deslizó la tabla de madera a través de los aros. Y luego se volvió, cruzó lentamente los brazos encima del pecho y le sonrió.

Aquella atractiva mella había vuelto a aparecer en el lado de su mejilla. Hinata la hubiese llamado un hoyuelo y sin embargo aquella era una descripción incorrecta para un hombre del tamaño y el poderío de Sasuke. Los guerreros no tenían hoyuelos.

Su mente estaba divagando. La culpa era de él naturalmente. ¡Vaya, pero si se limitaba a quedarse plantado allí, mirándola! Hinata se sentía como un ratoncito acorralado por un lobo hambriento.

—¿Estás tratando de asustarme? —preguntó Hinata pareciendo aterrorizada.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Percibió el miedo de ella y entonces comprendió que aquella sonrisa forzada suya no había ayudado a nada en su causa.

—No te quiero asustada. —Echó a andar hacia ella añadiendo—: Te prefiero sin miedo, aunque puedo entender que la primera vez asuste a una virgen.

Su intento de tranquilizarla no tuvo éxito. Sasuke llegó rápidamente a esa conclusión cuando Hinata saltó de la cama.

—¿La primera vez? No te acostarás conmigo Sasuke —gritó.

—Si que lo haré —respondió él.

—¡Que me vea obligada a dormir junto a ti es una cosa, pero eso es todo lo que va a pasar esta noche!

—Ahora estamos casados Hinata. El que uno se acueste con su esposa en la noche de bodas es un acontecimiento de lo más habitual.

—Y también es habitual que se obligue a una dama a casarse? —preguntó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros. Hinata parecía hallarse al borde del llanto. Sasuke decidió que volvería a ponerla furiosa porque prefería eso a las lágrimas.

—Era necesario —le dijo.

—¿Necesario? Lo que quieres decir con eso es que era lo más conveniente, ¿verdad? Dime una cosa Sasuke. ¿También será necesario que me fuerces esta noche? — preguntó y luego siguió hablando sin darle ocasión de que llegara a responderle—: Ni siquiera te molestaste en tomarte el tiempo de explicarme cuáles eran tus razones para este matrimonio. Eso es imperdonable por tu parte.

—¿Realmente esperabas que te explicara mis acciones? —rugió Sasuke. Luego lamentó casi inmediatamente su falta de control porque Hinata ya había vuelto a sentarse en el borde de la cama y estaba retorciéndose las manos.

Sasuke trató de calmarse y fue hasta la chimenea para detenerse delante de ella. Moviéndose con una deliberada lentitud, empezó a deshacer las ataduras que cerraban el cuello de su túnica. No apartó ni por un solo instante su mirada de Hinata queriendo que ella viera lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella intentó no mirarlo, pero Sasuke era una presencia abrumadora a la que no podía ignorar. Su piel se hallaba bronceada por el sol y ahora el resplandor del fuego la volvía dorada. El juego de los músculos quedó alarmante revelado en cuanto Sasuke se inclinó para quitarse las botas.

Lo cierto era que ella quería tocarlo. La admisión resultaba tan asombrosa que Hinata sacudió la cabeza. ¡Tocarlo nada menos! Lo que quería realmente era verlo fuera de aquella habitación. Pero eso, pensó con un suspiro que se extendió hasta los dedos de sus pies, no tenía nada que ver con la verdad que sentía.

—Tú piensas que soy una ramera —balbuceó Hinata súbitamente—. Sí, viviendo con un sacerdote expulsado… Esas fueron tus palabras Sasuke —le recordó—. Tú nunca querrías acostarte con una ramera.

Rezó para que no estuviese equivocada. Sasuke sonrió ante la manera en que ella creía haberlo convencido.

—Las rameras cuentan con ciertas ventajas sobre las vírgenes que carecen de experiencia Hinata —le dijo—. Tú, naturalmente, ya entiendes a qué me refiero.

No, sin duda ella no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo Sasuke. Pero ahora no podía decirle eso ¿verdad? La decepción que sentía Hinata había empezado a volverse incontrolable.

—No cuentan con ciertas ventajas —musitó Hinata.

—¿No pretenderías decir contamos?

Hinata se dio por vencida. No era una ramera y sabía que él también era consciente de ese hecho. Como ella no respondió, Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que Hinata se vería obligada a mentir si continuaba hablando.

—Una ramera conoce todas las maneras de complacer a un hombre Hinata —le dijo.

—Yo no soy una ramera y tú lo sabes.

Sasuke sonrió. ¡Oh, cómo lo complacía su honestidad! Sasuke era un hombre que se había acostumbrado a hacer frente a traiciones y sin embargo sabía con toda certeza que hubiese apostado su vida a que Hinata nunca le mentiría.

Se quitó el resto de la ropa y fue hasta el otro lado de la cama. La espalda de Hinata se hallaba vuelta hacia él. Sasuke vio cómo los hombros de Hinata se envaraban hasta el punto de ruptura cuando él apartó los cobertores y se metió en la cama. Dándose la vuelta, apagó la llama de la vela y luego dejó escapar un ruidoso bostezo. Si Hinata lo hubiera estado mirando, enseguida habría sabido que el bostezo era una flagrante mentira. La excitación de Sasuke era obvia, incluso para alguien tan ingenuo como su asustadiza esposa.

—Hinata…

Hinata no soportaba la manera en que él pronunciaba su nombre cuando esta irritado con ella. Sasuke siempre prolongaba las últimas sílabas hasta hacerlo sonar como si en realidad su nombre fuera Nata.

—Yo no me llamo Nata —musitó.

—Ven a la cama.

—No estoy cansada.

La observación no podía ser más estúpida, pero Hinata se encontraba demasiado asustada para ser inteligente. Hubiese debido escuchar más historias de Marta, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Oh, Dios, pensó que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Y perder su cena delante de Sasuke sería realmente humillante ¿verdad? El mero hecho de pensarlo hizo que se le revolviera el estómago, lo cual intensificó todavía más su preocupación.

—No sé qué hacer…

Aquel suspiro lleno de angustia le desgarró el corazón a Sasuke.

—Hinata ¿te acuerdas de la primera noche que pasamos juntos en mi tienda? —le preguntó.

Su voz era dulce y suave. Hinata pensó que quizá estaba tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Esa noche te prometí que nunca te forzaría. ¿Y he roto alguna vez la palabra que te he dado acerca de alguna cuestión? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —replicó Hinata—. Tú nunca me has dado tu palabra acerca de nada. —Se volvió para ver si iba a tratar de agarrarla. Aquello fue un error, porque Sasuke no se había molestado en taparse con el cobertor. Se hallaba tan desnudo como un lobo. — Tápate, Sasuke. No es decente que me permitas ver tus… piernas.

Hinata estaba volviendo a sonrojarse y Sasuke no supo durante cuánto tiempo podría mantener aquella fachada de tranquila despreocupación.

—Te deseo Hinata, pero quiero que tú también lo desees. Conseguiré que termines rogándolo aunque haga falta toda la noche para ello.

—Yo nunca suplico.

—Lo harás.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos, intentando descubrir si Sasuke estaba tratando de engañarla o no. Su expresión no le dijo nada acerca de lo que estaba pensando y Hinata se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras se preocupaba.

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó finalmente—. ¿Me prometes que realmente no me forzarás?

Sasuke dejó que ella viera su exasperación en el mismo instante en que asentía. Decidió que mañana le haría saber a Hinata que no debía interrogarlo de semejante manera. Por aquella noche no obstante, permitiría su transgresión.

—Confío en ti —murmuró ella—. Es extraño, pero creo que siempre ha confiado en ti.

—Lo sé.

Hinata llegó a sonreír ante la arrogante observación de Sasuke. Luego dejó escapara un suspiro de alivio. Volvía a sentirse a salvo.

—Como no has permitido que trajera mi camisón de dormir, tendré que utilizar una de tus camisas —dijo.

Hinata no esperó a obtener el permiso de Sasuke. Fue hasta su arcón, levantó la tapa y hurgó entre las prendas hasta que encontró una de sus camisas. No sabía si Sasuke la estaba mirando o no, por lo que mantuvo la espalda vuelta hacia él mientras se quitaba el albornoz y se ponía la camisa de su esposo.

La prenda apenas llegaba a cubrirle las rodillas. Hinata se apresuró a meterse debajo de las mantas y sin duda esa fue la razón por la que su cuerpo chocó accidentalmente con el de Sasuke.

Luego tardó un tiempo infinitamente largo en disponer las mantas a su entera satisfacción. Hinata no creía que fuera correcto tocar a Sasuke pero sí quería aproximarse lo suficiente a él para que pudiera sentir un poco de su calor. Finalmente quedó acomodada. Exhaló un suspiro. Había abrigado la esperanza de que a esas alturas Sasuke ya se hubiera hartado de sus movimientos. A decir verdad, quería cogerlo y tirar de él hasta dejarlo pegado a su cuerpo. Bien sabía Dios que ella estaba acostumbrada a que la agarraran y la llevaran de un lado a otro y si tenía que admitir la verdad, en realidad incluso le gustaba un poco que lo hicieran. Hinata siempre terminaba acurrucada junto a Sasuke, sintiéndose cómoda y a salvo. Y casi querida. Aquello era una fantasía, pero Hinata se permitía fingir de todas maneras. No había pecado alguno en fingir ¿verdad?

Sasuke no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la cabeza de Hinata. Solo conseguir que se metiera en la cama había requerido mucho más tiempo de lo que previó inicialmente. Su ritual nocturno de nadar en el lago de gélidas aguas era un esfuerzo insignificante comparado con la dura prueba por la que Sasuke estaba pasando ahora. El premio merecía el tormento, no obstante. Con ese pensamiento en la mente, Sasuke se volvió sobre el costado. Apoyando la cabeza en su codo, bajó la mirada hacia su esposa. Le sorprendió encontrarse con que ella también lo estaba mirando, porque realmente esperaba hallarla escondida debajo de las mantas.

—Buenas noches Sasuke —le murmuró ella dirigiéndole otra sonrisa. Sasuke quería más, mucho más.

—Dame un beso de buenas noches esposa.

Su tono era arrogante, pero Hinata no se sintió nada afectada por él.

—Ya te he dado un beso de buenas noches —le recordó con dulzura mientras le dirigía un fruncimiento de ceño—. ¿Tan insignificante fue que ya te has olvidado de ese beso?

¿Estaría jugando con él? Sasuke decidió que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, y probablemente debido a lo segura de sí misma que se sentía. También se sentía victoriosa. Ah, Hinata confiaba en él y si bien eso complacía a Sasuke, aquel sordo palpitar iba incrementándose dentro de él y perturbada su concentración. No podía apartar la mirada de la boca de Hinata y fue incapaz de detenerse cuando lenta, inevitablemente, empezó a hacer descender su boca hacia la de ella. Su brazo le rodeó la cintura, contándole cualquier retirada en el caso de que Hinata intentara apartarse de él. Sasuke se prometió a sí mismo que no forzaría el beso y que se limitaría a mantener a Hinata junto a él hasta que pudiera encontrar alguna manera de razonar con ella.

Su boca se posó sobre la de Hinata en un beso que estaba concebido para derretir cualquier clase de resistencia. Su lengua se sumergió dentro de la boca de Hinata, ávida y casi salvaje en su búsqueda del emparejamiento con ella. Sasuke quería darle placer y un instante después supo que lo había logrado cuando la lengua de Hinata tocó la suya y su mano le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

Sasuke capturó el suspiro de ella cuando volvió todavía más profundo su beso. Su mano acarició el cuello de Hinata mientras su pulgar describía un lánguido círculo sobre el pulso desenfrenado que estaba percibiendo.

Hinata quería aproximarse un poco más al calor de Sasuke; besarlo la hacía sentirse maravillosamente bien. Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y cuando este mostró su placer ante la agresión de Hinata emitiendo un suave gruñido, ella volvió a sonreír junto a la boca de él.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Hinata parecía hallarse totalmente satisfecha. Se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa sin que pudiera explicar la razón. Cuando sintió cómo los dedos de Hinata rozaban vacilantemente la curva de su nuca, Sasuke no pudo resistir la tentación de volver a besarla. El labio inferior de Hinata quedó fácilmente capturado entre sus dientes y Sasuke tiró de él, haciendo que Hinata se elevara hacia su cuerpo. Ella rió, deleitada. Sasuke gimió, atormentado.

El beso se volvió intenso y apasionado. Sasuke capturó el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y cuando ella empezó a responder, permitió que aquella respuesta alimentara el hambre que ardía dentro del él.

Hinata gimió y se le acercó un poco más, hasta que los derechos de sus pies estuvieron restregándose contra el duro vello de las piernas de Sasuke.

Entonces Sasuke puso fin a los inquietos movimientos de Hinata dejándole atrapadas las piernas entre sus gruesos muslos. Su boca no abandonó ni por un solo instante la de Hinata. Sasuke estaba dándose un auténtico banquete con ella, empleando su lengua para saquear el dulce interior que Hinata le ofrecía de tan buena gana.

No podía llegar a tener suficiente de ella. El beso se volvió salvaje, hambriento. Las manos de Sasuke habían pasado de ser tan indisciplinadas como su boca, amansando y excitando mientras sus caricias iban describiendo un cálido sendero desde los hombros hasta la base de la columna vertebral de Hinata. Estremecimientos de puro éxtasis hicieron temblar todavía más violentamente a Hinata. Parecía haberse vuelto incapaz de retener un pensamiento y aferrarse a él, y era como si ya no pudiese salvarse a sí misma. Su mente estaba siendo regida por todas aquellas sensaciones eróticas, tan nuevas para ella, que poco a poco iban inundando su cuerpo.

Hinata se removió entre la firme presa con la que la sujetaba Sasuke. Se sentía atraída por su calor, hasta que de pronto sintió el duro enardecerse de Sasuke sobre el lugar donde se unían las piernas de ella. Dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado y trató de apartarse, pero el cálido beso de Sasuke ya estaba alejando todo su miedo. El calor era increíble. La mente de Hinata se rebelaba contra aquella intimidad, pero su cuerpo sabía cómo responder a ella. Hinata capturó instintivamente a Sasuke y lo mantuvo allí, empleando sus muslos para acunarlo. Permitió que el calor fuera penetrando lentamente, pero cuando Sasuke empezó a mover sus caderas y su excitación comenzó a restregarse contra ella, Hinata intentó detenerlo. Sus manos sujetaron los muslos de Sasuke y lo empujó. Al principio pensó que lo estaba haciendo detenerse, pero cuanto más se movía él, más débil iba volviéndose la resistencia de ella. Su contacto inflamó las ascuas del deseo dentro de Hinata y no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara aferrándose a él, hundiéndole las uñas en la espalda para mantenerlo firmemente unido a ella.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Hinata empezaba a asustarse ante el anhelo que se había adueñado de ella, pero estaba decidido a hacerla responder con idéntica pasión. Sus manos rodearon sus nalgas, casi bruscamente. Sasuke la levantó en vilo y se la puso encima permitiendo que Hinata pudiera sentir la totalidad de él. Un tenue sonido de apareamiento escapó de las profundidades de su pecho, un sonido primitivo y erótico, tan mágico como la canción de las sirenas que llamaba a Hinata y la fascinaba. Hinata no pudo resistirse a él y besó a Sasuke con un salvaje y desenfrenado abandono.

La respuesta totalmente desinhibida de Hinata empujó a Sasuke hasta llevarlo más allá del límite de la cordura. Apartó bruscamente su boca de la de ella y empezó a estampar cálidos besos a lo largo de la columna de su cuello. Intentó recuperar el control, pero el esfuerzo le resultó muy duro. El contenerse se había vuelto doloroso y ahora lo único que quería era sumergirse dentro de Hinata, llenar completamente su cuerpo y su alma. No podía hacerlo, claro está, porque todavía era demasiado pronto para ella. Sasuke se dijo que no había que apresurarse y que debía darle un poco más de tiempo a Hinata, pero su boca y sus manos se negaron a escuchar los dictados de su mente. Por increíble que pareciese, no podía dejar de tocarla. Su aroma le impedía pensar y Sasuke nunca había experimentado una pasión tan abrumadora. Saber que aún había mucho más por venir hizo que se sintiera próximo al estallido.

Hinata sabía que hubiese debido poner freno a todas aquellas libertades que Sasuke se estaba tomando con ella. Ahora se aferraba a Sasuke, sujetándolo con los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Tragó aire con una profunda inspiración, tratando desesperadamente de controlarse. La tarea demostró ser imposible, porque Sasuke le estaba torturando el cuello con su boca y su lengua mientras le susurraba al oído unas palabras tan osadas, seductoras e irrepetibles que Hinata apenas si podía pensar.

La llamaba hermosa y le contaba con todo lujo de erótico detalle lo que quería hacerle. Le dijo que lo hacía enloquecer de deseo y cuando le apartó los cabellos de la cara y le besó la frente, Hinata enseguida supo por la manera en que estaban temblando las manos de Sasuke que no podía hablar más en serio.

Hinata también sabía que Sasuke hubiese podido aplastar fácilmente cualquier resistencia que ella le ofreciera y sin embargo su fuerza ahora ya no la asustaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer era decirle que parase. Sasuke no la forzaría. Él siempre mantenía su poder bajo control cuando se encontraba con ella y cada vez que la tocaba, utilizaba un método todavía más irresistible que la fuerza para ganársela. Sí, porque Sasuke la cortejaba con tiernas caricias y suaves promesas prohibidas.

Si al menos consiguiera encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para interponer un poco de distancia entre ellos, quizá podría volver a pensar. Con esa intención en mente, Hinata se volvió apartándose de él.

Sasuke la siguió y entonces Hinata se dio cuenta de que las mantas habían desparecido. Ahora era Sasuke quien la cubría, abarcándola de la manera más completa imaginable. Sus piernas desnudas se hallaban entrelazadas y solo una delgada camisa protegía su virginidad de Sasuke.

Entonces él también apartó aquella barrera, subiendo lentamente la tela por encima de los pechos de Hinata. Estaba determinado a hacerlo y le quitó la camisa antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra de negativa. A decir verdad, incluso podría haberlo ayudado a quitársela.

Todo pensamiento de cautela se esfumó de la mente de Hinata en cuanto el pecho de Sasuke tocó sus senos.

La ligera alfombra de vello se restregó contra sus pezones y Hinata gimió con auténtico placer. La respiración de Sasuke la excitaba casi tanto como su contacto. Era áspera, incontrolada, tan necesitada como la de ella.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Los ojos de Hinata se habían vuelto plata líquida y soñadores.

—¿Te gusta besarme Sasuke?

Él no se encontraba preparado para aquella pregunta y solo le respondió cuando hubo vuelto a encontrar su voz.

—Sí Hinata, me gusta besarte. —Luego sonrió—. Tanto como a ti te gusta besarme a mí.

—Sí que me gusta —susurró ella. Estremeciéndose con el calor del deseo, se pasó nerviosamente la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior. Sasuke la contempló. Luego gimió y tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante un instante antes de que pudiera volver a mirarla.

Hinata estaba empezando a ponerlo realmente frenético. Aquello de cortejar era una labor muy difícil. Sasuke quería hacer suya a Hinata. Ahora. Sabía que Hinata todavía no estaba lista para recibirlo. Tendría que continuar con aquella prueba de resistencia aunque terminara matándolo. Pensó que quizá pudiera hacerlo.

Respiró hondo y depositó un beso sobre el extremo de una de las cejas finamente arqueadas de Hinata. Luego besó el puente de su nariz, justo en el centro de sus atractivas pecas plateadas, aquellas que él sabía Hinata probablemente hubiese negado tener.

Hinata contuvo la respiración, esperando que él llegara a su boca. Cuando Sasuke se volvió y pasó al lado de su cuello, Hinata trató de hacerlo volver al sitio en el cual tenerlo.

—Quiero volver a besarte Sasuke —susurró.

Sabía que estaba siendo muy atrevida. Sí, estaba jugando con un fuego prohibido. Hinata se dijo que si actuaba de una manera tan temeraria era únicamente debido a lo poco preparada que se hallaba. Nadie le había explicado nunca cómo se hacían las cosas entre los hombres y las mujeres. Nadie la había prevenido nunca acerca del intenso placer y ahora el placer estaba libando una auténtica guerra con su capacidad de razonar.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que aquella batalla fingida que estaba librando consigo misma era meramente eso, un fingimiento. Estaba intentando obligar a Sasuke a que la librara de la necesidad de tomar la decisión. Entonces solo él sería responsable de su acto. De esa manera ella seguiría siendo una inocente, atrapada por el placer que Sasuke le había impuesto.

La verdad la avergonzó. Sasuke no la estaba forzando en absoluto.

—Soy una cobarde —susurró.

—No tengas miedo —la reconfortó Sasuke. Su voz estaba llena de ternura.

Hinata trató de explicarse, de hacerle entrega de todas las palabras y decirle lo mucho que lo deseaba. Solo por aquella noche, Hinata quería pertenecerle. No creía que Sasuke pudiera llegar a amarla jamás, pero por una gloriosa noche quería fingir que las promesas que le hacía eran ciertas. Si Sasuke pudiera darle aunque solo fuera una parte de sí mismo, entonces ella se obligaría a creer que bastaba con eso.

—Rodéame con los brazos Hinata —le ordenó Sasuke. Su voz fue imperiosa, pero sus manos se movieron delicadamente mientras se deslizaban sobre las curvas de los senos de Hinata.

Entonces las palmas de sus manos cubrieron la totalidad de sus senos. Hinata se arqueó instintivamente contra él, pensando que el placer que le estaba haciendo sentir Sasuke era insoportablemente dulce.

Sasuke ignoró su jadeo de sorpresa. Utilizó los pulgares para provocar a los pezones de Hinata hasta hacer que respondieran. Cuando ambos pezones hubieron endurecido y empezaron a resistirse a su suave presión, fue un poco más hacia abajo y tomó uno en su boca. Su lengua era una tortura aterciopelada. Sasuke utilizó la succión para hacer enloquecer a Hinata que se retorció y gimió al tiempo que le aferraba los hombros con las manos.

Cuando Sasuke hubo terminado de ocuparse de ellos, ambos senos estaban hinchados. Luego Sasuke volvió a cubrirlos con su pecho y capturó la boca de Hinata en un prolongado y abrasador beso que solo sirvió para despertar en ella un desesperado deseo de tener todavía más.

Sasuke no podía seguir esperando por más tiempo. Una parte de su mente sabía que ella todavía no le había dado su permiso. Levantó la cabeza y vio rielar las lágrimas en los ojos de Hinata.

—¿Quieres que pare? —murmuró preguntándose en el mismo instante en que formulaba la pregunta cómo en el nombre de Dios iba a ser capaz de semejante proeza—. Cuéntame por qué estás llorando Hinata —dijo después capturando con su pulgar la primera lágrima que escapó de las pestañas de ella.

Hinata no le respondió. Sasuke tomó imperiosamente sus cabellos. Sus dedos se enredaron en aquellas sedosas hebras.

—Y ahora dame tu honestidad esposa, en toda su medida. Puedo ver la pasión en tus ojos. Di las palabras, Hinata.

Su exigencia era tan irresistible como su necesidad. Sasuke podía sentir el calor que ardía dentro de Hinata. Su cuerpo se movía inquietamente contra el suyo.

—Hago mal al desearte, pero te deseo —susurró Hinata—. Te deseo tanto que me duele.

—Ahora eres mi esposa, Hinata —respondió Sasuke con voz áspera y entrecortada—. Lo que hacemos no está mal.

Se inclinó y volvió a besarla, con un beso ardiente y abrasador que no trataba de ocultar nada. Ella respondió con idéntica pasión. Cuando las uñas de sus dedos se clavaron en los omóplatos de Sasuke, él retrocedió abruptamente.

—Dime que me quieres dentro de ti. Ahora. Dilo Hinata.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos mientras iba separándole lentamente las piernas con el muslo. Antes de que Hinata hubiera comprendido su intención, la mano de Sasuke se deslizó dentro del montículo de suaves rizos que cubrían la parte más sensible y delicada del cuerpo de ella. Sus dedos acariciaron y tocaron hasta que el calor de Hinata se hubo vuelto húmedo y resbaladizo a causa del deseo. Durante todo ese tiempo, él fue observando la apasionada respuesta de ella.

El dedo de Sasuke la penetró lentamente. Hinata se arqueó instintivamente bajo su mano, dándole tanto placer con aquella acción carente de inhibiciones que Sasuke pensó iba a morir. Toda ella estaba ardiendo con una increíble intensidad. Y el calor le pertenecía a él.

—Cesa este tormento Sasuke. Ven a mí.

Él gimió el nombre de Hinata un instante antes de que su boca volviera a tomar posesión de la de ella. Moviéndose con toda la lentitud de que fue capaz, se colocó entre los sedosos muslos de Hinata, le levantó las caderas y empezó a penetrarla. Ella se retorció, impulsando a Sasuke hacia delante con la brusquedad de su movimiento.

Sasuke se detuvo cuando sintió el escudo que protegía la virginidad de Hinata.

—Pon tus piernas alrededor de mí —dijo gimiendo aquella instrucción. Su rostro descendió para reposar encima del cuello de Hinata. Cuando sintió que ella se movía para obedecerle, volvió a lanzarle hacia delante. Hinata soltó un grito de dolor y trató de echarse atrás—. No pasa nada cariño. El dolor ya ha terminado, te lo prometo. Y ahora guarda silencio —susurró.

Sasuke quería esperar hasta que el cuerpo de Hinata se hubiera adaptado a su invasión, pero el palpitar ya se había vuelto insoportable. Empezó a moverse, al principio lentamente y con una fuerza y una necesidad crecientes después. Su mano iba y venía entre ellos, despertando una febril excitación en Hinata cada vez que sus dedos se restregaban contra ella.

El dolor no tardó en quedar olvidado. Sasuke la llenaba completamente. Hinata empezó a moverse con su esposo, arqueando las caderas para recibirlo todavía más dentro de ella y sintió el cambio que se adueñó de él en aquel momento.

El poder se desplegó, rodeó y penetró. Hinata se dejó llevar por el éxtasis de las sensaciones, permitiendo que la suavidad de su cuerpo se convirtiera en la vaina para el poder de Sasuke. Ahora cada uno formaba una inmensa parte del otro y cada uno pertenecía al otro en cuerpo, mente y alma.

Hinata perdió el control. Se había vuelto súbitamente salvaje, habiendo pasado a ser tan libre como una tigresa y se dispuso a llegar hasta aquel misterio de la plenitud que parecía hallarse justo fuera de su alcance. Se entregó a los sentimientos, dándose a su esposo, a su amante. Y todo porque él se había entregado a ella.

Sasuke susurraba osadas palabras en su oído, pero Hinata no tardó en encontrarse demasiado fuera de sí para que pudiera entender lo que él estaba diciendo. No podía pensar y ya solo podía sentir cómo el poder tiraba de ella, acariciando y exigiendo.

El clímax fue tan abrumador que Hinata gritó. Lo que gritó fue el nombre de Sasuke. Se sentía aterrada, vulnerable, a salvo. Era amada.

Sasuke respondió con otro explosivo clímax y un áspero gruñido. Gritó el nombre de ella, abrazándola tan estrechamente que Hinata pensó podía llegar a absorberla. Y luego se desplomó sobre Hinata, suspirando su nombre con auténtica satisfacción.

Sus cuerpos estaban húmedos de transpiración, el olor almizclado del acto amoroso envolvía la neblina de su pasión. Hinata acarició el hombro de Sasuke con su lengua, lamiendo el sabor salado de él.

Sasuke no creía que le quedaran fuerzas suficientes para rodar hacia un lado saliendo de encima de ella. Decidió que se quedaría para siempre allí donde estaba.

Nunca había experimentado semejante satisfacción. Cuando por fin fue capaz de volver a pensar con claridad, se incorporó sobre los codos para mirarla. Los ojos de Hinata estaban cerrados. Sus mejillas se hallaban sonrosadas. Había vuelto a ser una tímida gatita, concluyó Sasuke con una sonrisa. ¡Dios, qué avergonzada e incómoda podría llegar a sentirse ahora después de la manera en que había respondido a él! Sasuke pensó que llevaría los arañazos de Hinata en los hombros al menos una semana.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —le preguntó.

—Si —dijo ella pareciendo que apenas si se atrevía a hablar.

—¿Mucho? —preguntó Sasuke, parecía sentirse un poco preocupado.

—Muy poco.

—¿Y te di placer Hinata? —preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata se atrevió a alzar la mirada hacia él. La arrogante sonrisa de Sasuke capturó la de ella.

—Sí —admitió.

—¿Muy poco?

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, ahora con una sonrisa. De pronto comprendió que Sasuke tenía casi tanta necesidad de oírle decir hasta que punto le había dado placer como la tenía ella de oírle hablar de su propia satisfacción.

—Mucho Sasuke.

Él asintió, sintiéndose profundamente satisfecho. Aunque sabía que la había dejado totalmente saciada, su satisfacción quedó intensificada por la honestidad con que le había respondido ella.

—Eres una mujer muy apasionada Hinata —le dijo—. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

La besó con una intensa y prolongada pasión y cuando volvió a mirarla le complació ver que la timidez de Hinata se había esfumado. Los ojos de su esposa se habían vuelto como la plata. Dios, hubiese podido volver a perderse en ella.

De pronto Sasuke se sintió terriblemente vulnerable. No hubiese podido dar ninguna razón para aquel sentimiento. Era demasiado ajeno a su naturaleza para que pudiera entenderlo. Si no tenía cuidado con ella Hinata podía convertirlo en Sansón. Sasuke pensó que era más seductora que Dalila. Sí, Hinata le robaría toda su fuerza en el caso de que él se lo permitiera.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, se acostó sobre la espalda con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza y dejando atrapados debajo de su codo algunos cabellos de Hinata. Luego la ignoró, clavando los ojos en el techo mientras ella se esforzaba por liberarse de aquella súbita restricción.

Sasuke estaba tratando de llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo con todas las verdades que exigían su atención. Llevaba demasiado tiempo negándose a afrontar los hechos. La única vez que había sido honesto consigo mismo era cuando tocaba a Hinata. Por muy valientemente que lo intentara, en ese momento podía controlar sus reacciones. Hinata había llegado a significar mucho para él. El poder que tenía sobre él realmente llegaba a preocuparlo y Sasuke no era la clase de hombre que se preocupaba con facilidad.

Hinata tiró del cobertor hasta taparse el mentón con él. Yació inmóvil sobre su espalda pero lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo para sorprender el feroz fruncimiento de ceño que había en el rostro de su esposo. Se asustó nada más verlo. ¿Le había fallado de alguna manera? Sabía que se había mostrado un poco tímida y también algo torpe.

—¿Hay algo que lamentes ahora Sasuke? —preguntó con voz titubeante.

No podía mirarlo. Hinata cerró los ojos, dejando que el miedo y la vergüenza fueran creciendo dentro de ella.

—Nada.

La negativa había sido pronunciada en un tono que no podía ser más áspero y que no tranquilizó en lo más mínimo a Hinata. Se sintió dolida y humillada. El resplandor de aquellos momentos en que estaban haciendo el amor se esfumó de pronto, siendo sustituido por una desesperada sensación de fracaso que la llenó de desolación. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Hinata se echó a llorar.

Sasuke no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, porque tan solo hacía un instante que acababa de aceptar toda la verdad.

La admisión lo dejó atónito. Aquella mujer impredecible, capaz de faltarle al respeto y que lloraba lo bastante ruidosamente para despertar a los muertos se le había metido en el corazón.

De pronto se sintió tan vulnerable como aquel guerrero llamado Aquiles del cual le había hablado Hinata. Sí, Aquiles no pudo sentirse demasiado complacido al descubrir que sus talones eran vulnerables. Probablemente se había puesto furioso, tan furioso como lo estaba Sasuke súbitamente.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a protegerse de Hinata. Decidió que necesitaba tiempo para poder pensar en aquella situación. Sí, tiempo, y también distancia, porque era sencillamente imposible pensar todas las ramificaciones cuando Hinata se encontraba cerca de él. ¡Demonios, aquello lo llenaba de furia!

Sasuke suspiró, sonora y prolongadamente. Sabía qué era lo que quería Hinata, lo que necesitaba de él en aquel instante. Con un gemido de frustración, apartó el cobertor y la tomó entre sus brazos. Le dijo que dejara de llorar, pero ella continuó sollozando en una flagrante desobediencia hasta que el cuello de Sasuke quedó empapado allí donde reposaba el rostro de ella.

Hinata estaba totalmente decidida a decirle que lo despreciaba y que nunca iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra y que era el hombre más insensible y arrogante con el que se hubiera encontrado jamás. Pero primero necesitaba dejar de llorar, ya que de lo contrario su voz habría sonado digna de compasión en vez de enfurecida.

—¿Y tú tienes algo que lamentar ahora Hinata? —le preguntó él cuando no pudo seguir soportando por más tiempo el sonido de sus sollozos.

Ella asintió, golpeándole el mentón con la cabeza al hacerlo.

—Sí —le dijo—. Es obvio que no te he dado placer. Sé que es así porque frunces el ceño y me hablas con brusquedad pero eso se debe únicamente a que no hice lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer Sasuke.

¡Dios, qué impredecible era! Hinata estaba llorando porque creía que no lo había dejado satisfecho, aquella revelación hizo sonreír a Sasuke.

Hinata se liberó bruscamente de su abrazo, volviendo a darle con la cabeza en el mentón al hacerlo.

—No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme nunca.

La ira se había adueñado de ella hizo que se olvidara por completo de su desnudez. El cuerpo de Sasuke reaccionó rápidamente ante aquella hermosa visión. Hinata se encaró con él manteniendo las piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo y sus senos, magníficos, opulentos y coronados por puntas rosadas, se volvieron demasiado irresistibles para que pudieran ser ignorados. Sasuke extendió la mano y rodeó el pezón de uno con su pulgar. El pezón se endureció antes de que Hinata pudiera apartarle el dedo de un manotazo.

Entonces ella intentó rechazarlo tirando del cobertor hasta taparse los senos con él, pero Sasuke ganó sin ninguna dificultad aquel espontáneo juego de tira y afloja cuando le arrancó el cobertor de entre los dedos y lo tiró al suelo. Hinata lo habría seguido si él no la hubiera cogido del brazo y hubiera vuelto a depositarla encima de su pecho con un brusco tirón.

Acto seguido Sasuke le atrapó las manos con la suya y sonrió. Un instante después, la sonrisa abandonó sus labios de una manera bastante brusca cuando la rodilla de Hinata encontró un blanco vulnerable entre las piernas de él.

Sasuke gimió y luego le inmovilizó las piernas tensando las suyas alrededor de los tobillos de Hinata, lo que tuvo como resultado poner punto final a su debatirse. Luego le soltó las manos y fue tirando suavemente de su cabeza haciéndola bajar hacia él. Podía sentir el corazón de Hinata palpitando contra su pecho y no había nada que deseara más que disipar su ira a besos, pero entonces se detuvo cuando ya la tenía a solo un hálito de distancia.

—Escúchame bien esposa —le dijo—. No fuiste torpe, solo inocente. Y me has dado más placer de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible.

Hinata lo miró en silencio durante un momento que fue haciéndose muy largo. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¿De verdad Sasuke? —preguntó después—. ¿Te he dado placer?

Él asintió, exasperado. Luego se juró que lo primero que haría por la mañana sería dejarle muy claro que no debía interrogarlo acerca de nada y un instante después se acordó de que ya había jurado hacer tal cosa.

—Tú también me diste placer —murmuró.

—Sé que lo hice Hinata. —Secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y suspiró al ver la expresión de disgusto que apareció en el rostro de ella—. No me frunzas el ceño — ordenó.

—¿Cómo sabes que me diste placer?

—Lo sé porque gritaste mi nombre y me suplicaste que…

—Yo nunca suplico Sasuke —lo interrumpió Hinata—. Exageras.

Él sonrió de la manera más arrogante que se pudiera llegar a imaginar. Hinata abrió la boca para decirle lo altanero que le parecía que era, pero entonces la boca de Sasuke se adueñó de la suya, deteniendo muy efectivamente su reproche.

El beso fue muy apasionado. Hinata pudo sentir cómo la excitación de Sasuke presionaba su cuerpo. Removió las caderas junto al cuerpo de él con una nerviosa inquietud que, por el hecho de ser también provocativa al mismo tiempo, excitó todavía más a Sasuke.

Sasuke la apartó suavemente.

—Y ahora duérmete. Una segunda vez sería demasiado dolorosa.

Ella puso fin a su protesta con otro beso. Hinata decidió que le gustaba estar encima de él y le confió ese hecho con un tímido murmullo. Él sonrió, pero aun así insistió en que durmiera.

—Te lo ordeno —le dijo.

—No quiero dormir —dijo Hinata al mismo tiempo que le mordisqueaba delicadamente el cuello, estremeciéndose con una nueva consciencia de sí misma—. Hueles tan bien… —le dijo. Su lengua jugueteó con el lóbulo de la oreja de Sasuke, distrayéndolo e impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

Sasuke decidió poner fin a su juego ahora, temiendo ser incapaz de detenerse antes de que volviera a tomarla. No querría herirla, pero sabía que Hinata era demasiado inocente para entenderlo.

Tendría que mostrarle hasta qué punto lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera resultaría incómodo y desagradable para ella. Con esa intención en su mente, la mano de Sasuke se movió entre ambos. Cuando le metió el dedo dentro, Hinata gimió. Sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de Sasuke.

—Ahora dime que me deseas —exigió Sasuke con la voz súbitamente enronquecida por el deseo que sentía.

El cuerpo de Hinata se arqueó lentamente hacia arriba. El dolor y el placer se mezclaron para convertirse en una súbita confusión.

—Te deseo Sasuke —murmuró, frotándole el pecho con sus senos.

De pronto Sasuke sintió que perdía todo dominio de sí mismo. Se sentía lo bastante fuerte para vencer al mundo entero. Cuando Hinata intentó darse la vuelta para quedar acostada sobre la espalda, él sacudió la cabeza.

—¿realmente me obligas a suplicarte, Sasuke? —preguntó ella, aunque a su esposo le sonó más bien como una petición. Pensó que la voz de Hinata temblaba porque ella estaba experimentando una necesidad tan intensa como la suya.

Y después Sasuke hizo desparecer con un beso la confusión que revelaba el rostro de Hinata mientras empezaba a penetrarla lentamente.

Hinata montó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Sasuke, gimiendo de satisfacción. Su último pensamiento coherente fue toda una revelación. No tenía que estar acostada sobre la espalda.

...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Sasuke siempre se había tenido por un hombre profundamente práctico. Sabía que era obstinado y que también le costaba mucho adaptarse a los cambios, pero no consideraba ninguna de esas dos peculiaridades representara un defecto en su carácter. Le gustaba que sus días siempre siguieran la misma rígida pauta creyendo que había seguridad y cosuelo en lo predecible. Como líder de un número de hombres tan vasto, era absolutamente imperativo mantener el orden y la disciplina. Sin un plan estructurado para cada día, reinaría el caos.

¡Ja, el caos! Aquella palabra hizo que Sasuke se acordara de su dulce y delicada mujercita. Aunque no llegaba a expresar su opinión en voz alta ante ella, Sasuke pensaba que Hinata otorgaba un nuevo significado a la palabra "confusión". Solo Dios sabía lo caótica e impredecible que había llegado a volverse la vida de Sasuke desde que tomó la decisión de casarse con aquella mujer. Admitía, pero por supuesto siempre únicamente ante sí mismo, que su matrimonio era la primera cosa poco práctica que hubiera hecho jamás.

Sasuke realmente había creído que podría proseguir con su rutina sin que hubiera interrupciones. También había pensado que sería capaz de ignorar a Hinata tan concienzudamente como había hecho antes de que intercambiaran aquellos votos que ahora los ataban a ambos. Y había estado completamente equivocado en ambas creencias.

Hinata era mucho más terca de lo que él había pensado. Esa era la única excusa que Sasuke podía encontrar para explicar el descaro con el que pasaba por alto todas las posturas de él.

Sasuke odiaba los cambios y una parte de su mente estaba totalmente convencida de que Hinata lo sabía. Su esposa le lanzaba miradas llenas de inocencia cuando él le pedía que cesara en sus constantes interferencias y luego seguía adelante tranquilamente con la suya para disponerse a cambiar alguna otra cosa.

Oh, su bella esposa seguía mostrándose muy tímida cuando lo tenía cerca. Al menos daba la apariencia de serlo. Se sonrojaba con una enorme facilidad. A Sasuke le bastaba con mirarla en silencio durante unos instantes para obtener una reacción inmediata por parte de ella. Sasuke no terminaba de entenderlo, a pesar de lo cual nunca la interrogaba acerca de su obvia incomodidad. Pero cuando él no estaba prestando atención, entonces Hinata hacía lo que le viniera en gana.

Los cambios que iban siendo instituidos poco a poco por Hinata ni siquiera eran sutiles. El más impresionante de todos y también el menos susceptible de llegar a provocar quejas, había sido el cambio radical experimentando por la gran sala. Sin pedirle permiso para ello a Sasuke, Hinata había ordenado quitar la precaria plataforma. La vieja mesa llena de melladuras y arañazos había sido llevada a la fortaleza de los soldados y una nueva mesa, más pequeña e impoluta, fue construida por un carpintero al que Hinata había encomendado dicha labor, una vez más sin que antes le pidiera permiso para ello a Sasuke.

Hinata volvía loca a la servidumbre con lo que esta llamaba sus ataques de limpieza. Los sirvientes probablemente pensaban que Hinata no estaba en sus cabales, aunque nadie declaraba abiertamente tal cosa ante su señor. Aun así, Sasuke también se daba cuenta de que todos se apresuraban a obedecer las órdenes de Hinata, como si complacer a su señora fuese la meta más preciada que hubiera en sus vidas.

Los suelos habían sido fregados, las paredes pintadas y adornadas. Haces de junquillos nuevos, todos los cuales olían sospechosamente igual que las rosas, recubrían el suelo. Un gigantesco estandarte, con el rojo real como color primario y el impresionante blasón de Sasuke pulcramente bordado en puntadas blancas, colgaba ahora encima del hogar y Hinata había colocado dos sillas de respaldo recto justo delante de la chimenea. En ciertos aspectos, ahora la estancia imitaba a la habitación de la torre. Hinata había reducido las dimensiones de la sala creando varias pequeñas áreas para sentarse. El por qué alguien fuera a querer sentarse en la sala era algo que se encontraba totalmente más allá de la comprensión de Sasuke. Aunque tuviese un aspecto invitador, la sala solo era un sitio en el que comer algo y quizá permanecer de pie durante unos minutos delante del rugiente fuego de la chimenea para encontrar un poco de calor. No se suponía que nadie tuviera que pasar mucho tiempo allí. Sin embargo su esposa era totalmente incapaz de comprender aquel hecho tan simple y había transformado la sala del castillo de Sasuke en una estancia que invitaba a la vagancia.

Sasuke también había reparado en que ahora los soldados siempre se aseguraban que sus botas estuvieran limpias antes de entrar en la sala. No sabía si eso lo complacía o no. ¡Vaya, pero si incluso sus hombres estaban inclinándose ante los silenciosos dictados de Hinata!

Los perros habían demostrado ser el mayor desafío al que tuvo que enfrentarse Hinata. Ella siempre estaba llevándolos a rastras al piso de abajo y los perros siempre estaban regresando a la sala. Pero Hinata también había conseguido resolver aquel problema. En cuanto le hubo quedado claro cuál era el animal que mandaba en la jauría, Hinata lo convenció de que bajara por la escalera mediante un trozo de cordero sostenido delante de su hocico para ganarse su obediencia. Luego le prohibió el acceso al pozo de la escalera hasta que la pauta de que le diera de comer en el piso de abajo hubo quedado firmemente establecida.

Ya nadie arrojaba los huesos por encima del hombro después de que hubiera comido. Shisui le explicó a Sasuke cómo Hinata se había levantado de su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y les había explicado, hablándoles con una gran dulzura, que a partir de ahora todos iban a comer como hombres civilizados o que de lo contrario no comerían en absoluto. Los hombres no se quejaron. Todos parecían hallarse tan deseosos de complacer a Hinata como lo estaba la servidumbre.

Sí, ahora Hinata tenía bastante más de tigresa que de gatita. Si pensaba que alguien de la servidumbre le estaba mostrando la más mínima falta de respeto a cualquiera de los Uchiha, reducía a esa persona a la más abyecta humillación mediante un sermón.

Pensar en ello hizo que Sasuke cayera en la cuenta de que también a él lo había sermoneado después de todo. Su esposa se mostraba un poco más dócil y callada ante él, pero eran muchas las ocasiones en las que seguía dejando muy claro lo que pensaba acerca de algo.

Hinata siempre estaba poniendo peros a las opiniones de su esposo. Sasuke se acordó de un incidente que había tenido lugar el día anterior, cuando Hinata estaba escuchando una conversación que Sasuke mantenía con Shisui acerca del rey Deidara y sus dos hermanos Hidan y Sasori. Tan pronto como Shisui hubo salido de la estancia, Hinata le dijo a Sasuke que se sentía bastante preocupada por los hermanos del rey. Hablando en un tono del que emanaba autoridad, le dijo que a ninguno de los dos hermanos se le habían llegado a conceder suficientes responsabilidades. En su opinión y dado que los dos hombres se veían tan poco apreciados, no cabía duda que tarde o temprano terminarían sintiéndose muy descontentos y le crearían serios problemas a su rey.

Hinata no sabía de qué estaba hablando naturalmente. ¿Cómo podía llegar a entender la política una mujer? Entonces Sasuke había dedicado pacientemente algún tiempo a hacerla ver que al hermano mayor, Hidan, se le había dado nada menos que Normandía, por el amor de Dios, la cual era un tesoro mucho más grande que Inglaterra y que Hidan ya había demostrado sobradamente su falta de responsabilidad dejando sometida aquella tierra a su hermano a cambio de las monedas suficientes para que él pudiese ir de cruzada.

Hinata hizo caso omiso de aquel argumento tan lógico que acababa de serle expuesto por Sasuke, insistiendo en que él miso actuaba igual que el rey Deidara porque mantenía a sus propios hermanos bajo su ala y no permitía que ninguno de ellos pudiera tomar decisiones. Acto seguido empezó a sermonearlo, explicándole lo mucho que le preocupaba la posibilidad que tanto Itachi como Shisui o tardaran en sentirse tan a disgusto como los dos hermanos del rey.

Sasuke finalmente la había tomado entre sus brazos y la había besado. Fue la única manera que se le ocurrió de apartar los pensamientos de Hinata de aquel tema. También era un método muy satisfactorio.

Sasuke se repetía a sí mismo un mínimo de diez veces al día que no podría perder el tiempo con los problemas cotidianos de su casa. Tenía una labor mucho más importante que llevar a cabo. Sí, porque su deber era convertir a hombres corrientes en temibles guerreros.

Por esa razón intentaba mantener una cierta distancia de sus hermanos, su hermana y muy especialmente de su tozuda e indisciplinada esposa.

Pero si bien podía mantenerse lo suficientemente alejado del funcionamiento de su casa, Sasuke parecía incapaz de llegar a separarse le problema que representaba Hinata. Estaba demasiado ocupado protegiéndola.

A decir verdad, todos los hombres de Sasuke iban turnándose uno detrás de otro en la labor de salvar la vida de Hinata. Ella nunca había dirigido una sola palabra de agradecimiento a ninguno de ellos, pero Sasuke sabía que eso no se debía que su esposa fuera una mujer descortés. No, la verdad era mucho peor: Hinata simplemente no se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto el hecho de que fuese tan impulsiva, siempre estaba exponiéndola a un peligro tras otro.

Una tarde, Hinata tenía tanta prisa por llegar a los establos que había pasado corriendo por delante de una hilera de soldado cuando estaban practicando con sus arcos y flechas. Una flecha le pasó rozando la nuca. El pobre soldado que había disparado la flecha cayó de rodillas inmediatamente. Gracias a su breve encuentro con la esposa de Sasuke, luego fue incapaz de acertar en su blanco con las flechas durante todo el resto del día. Hinata ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del peligro que corría. Se apresuró a seguir su camino, sin enterarse del caos que había creado.

Los incidentes que habían estado a punto de terminar en tragedia eran demasiado numerosos para que Sasuke pudiera contarlos. Estaba empezando a temer el informe que Naruto le rendía cada noche. Su fiel vasallo parecía sentirse cada vez más agobiado por sus deberes. Aunque Naruto nunca se quejaba, Sasuke estaba seguro de que hubiese preferido una buena batalla a vida o muerte en vez de tener que ir siempre detrás de la esposa de su señor.

Había requerido su tiempo, pero Sasuke por fin entendía cuál era la razón por la que Hinata había llegado a volverse tan libre y desinhibida. La razón también era muy simple. Y lo complacía inmensamente, claro está. Hinata había sido una niña tranquila y callada que siempre trataba de pasar lo más desapercibida posible. La madre de Hinata había mantenido prudentemente alejada a su hija de su padre y su hermano, pero los dos años que Hinata pasó viviendo sola con Toneri después de la muerte de su madre fueron años realmente muy crueles y llenos de dolor para ella. Hinata había aprendido rápidamente a no reír o llorar, así como también a no mostrar ira o presencia de ánimo, porque hacer tal cosa hubiese atraído la atención hacia ella.

Si bien los años que había pasado con su tío Ko fueron un auténtico regalo del cielo, Sasuke dudaba que Hinata se hubiera comportado como una jovencita normal incluso por aquel entonces. Vivir con un sacerdote le habría enseñado a ser todavía más precavida y dueña de sí misma. Sasuke no creía que Hinata se hubiese dedicado a hacer muchas travesuras cuando tenía que responder ante un frágil anciano, el cual probablemente dependía de ella mucho más de lo que Hinata dependía de él.

Hinata había aprendido de su tío el arte de controlarse a sí misma. Sasuke sabía que el sacerdote solo estaba intentado ayudarla a sobrevivir. El tío Ko le enseñó como ocultarle sus emociones a su hermano, dando por sentado que Hinata no tardaría en volver con él. Ni Hinata ni su tío esperaban que la visita fuese a prolongarse durante años. Por esa razón, Hinata había vivido sumida en un constante temor de que Toneri fuera a presentarse en cualquier momento ante la puerta de su tío para llevársela de regreso a su casa. Con el miedo había llegado la cautela.

Ahora que Hinata se sentía a salvo, todo parecía estarle permitido.

Sasuke comprendía a Hinata mejor de lo que ella se comprendía a sí misma. Su esposa parecía torpe, pero la pura y simple verdad era que tenía tanta prisa por alcanzar a esa vida que la había dejado atrás, por saborear cada experiencia, que no disponía de tiempo para la cautela. Ese deber recaía sobre su esposo. Hinata era como una joven yegua que está empezando a probar sus atas. Verla era un deleite y protegerla una pesadilla.

Lo que Sasuke no terminaba de entender eran sus propios sentimientos hacia su esposa. Él había ido a la fortaleza de Toneri para hacer cautiva a Hinata. Su plan se limitaba a la venganza, el ojo por ojo. Y esa había sido razón suficiente.

Hasta que ella le calentó los pies.

En ese momento todo había cambiado. Entonces Sasuke había sabido con una certeza que no podía negar que de ahora en adelante ambos estarían unidos. Él ya nunca podría dejarla marchar.

Y luego se había casado con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, el ejército de Toneri había salido de las tierras de Uchiha.

Cada día Sasuke encontraba una nueva razón para haber tomado su nada práctica decisión de contraer matrimonio con Hinata. Sí, quería utilizar la parte más lógica de su mente para proporcionarles una razón a los sentimientos que había dentro de su corazón.

El lunes se decía así mismo que se había casado con Hinata porque quería que ella dispusiera de un refugio donde estar a salvo, un lugar en el que pudiera vivir sin tener miedo de nada. Aquel acto de bondad exento de todo egoísmo con el que ella había intentado rescatarlo se merecía semejante recompensa.

El martes se decía a sí mismo que se había casado con Hinata porque quería acostarse con ella. Sí, el deseo era una razón lo suficientemente buena.

El miércoles cambiaba de parecer, decidiendo que había unido su vida a la de Hinata porque ella era débil y él era fuerte. Todo el adiestramiento recibido por Sasuke lo condicionaba a semejante repuesta. Hinata era igual que un vasallo y aunque no se había arrodillado encima del suelo para jurarle fidelidad, Sasuke seguía teniendo el deber de protegerla. Y de esa manera, la compasión era la auténtica razón después de todo.

Entonces llegaba el jueves y con él venía otra súbita revelación. Sasuke se había casado con Hinata no solo para protegerla, sino también para demostrarle lo valiosa que era en realidad. Los primeros años pasados junto a Toneri habían sido unos años verdaderamente muy crueles. A su dulce y delicada esposa se le había enseñado que no era merecedora de nada. Hinata no creía que su persona tuviera absolutamente ningún valor. Toneri había estado maltratándola a conciencia durante dos años y luego la envió con su tío Ko para que le hiciera una visita. Era obvio, incluso para Sasuke, que acto seguido Toneri se había olvidado de la existencia de Hinata. Era la única razón que él podía encontrar para explicar el hecho de que Hinata hubiera vivido durante casi diez años con el anciano sacerdote.

Cuando le dio su apellido a Hinata en realidad Sasuke le estaba demostrando lo que valía realmente, por desgracia, aquella razón no conseguía tenerse en pie hasta el final del día.

Sasuke cerraba tercamente los ojos a la verdad. Estaba realmente convencido de que sería capaz de hacerle el amor apasionadamente a Hinata cada noche para luego olvidar su presencia durante el día. Aquello le sonaba perfectamente razonable. Después de todo, él había conseguido separarse de su familia. Era el señor de aquellas tierras y era el hermano. Ninguno de esos dos deberes entraba en conflicto con el otro. Sí, no parecía demasiado difícil. Hinata había logrado ganarse su corazón, pero eso no significaba que ella fuera a afectar su manera de vivir.

La verdad estuvo persiguiéndolo durante toda la semana, tan irritante como los primeros murmullos del trueno. La tarde del viernes, solo dos semanas después del día en el que Sasuke había contraído matrimonio con Hinata, la tormenta estalló. Violentamente.

Sasuke acababa de regresar al torreón de la fortaleza cuando el grito de Itachi atrajo su atención. Se volvió con el tiempo justo de ver a Hinata yendo hacia los establos. Las puertas de la caballeriza se hallaban abiertas de par en par. Sileno se había soltado. El animal galopaba hacia Hinata con la cabeza baja y los cascos retumbando sobre el suelo. El enorme corcel no tararía en aplastarla.

El encargado de los establos corría detrás del caballo, sosteniendo unas bridas en sus manos. Naruto le pisaba los talones. Ambos le estaban gritando advertencias a Hinata, pero Sasuke decidió que el estrépito del galopar del corcel tenía que haber ahogado el sonido ya que su esposa ni siquiera llegó a mirar entorno a ella.

Estuvo seguro de que Hinata iba a morir.

—¡No!

El alarido surgió de las profundidades más recónditas el alma de Sasuke y sintió como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón del pecho. Solo podía pensar en llegar hasta Hinata y protegerla.

Todo el mundo estaba corriendo hacia Hinata, tratando de salvarla. Y ni siquiera había necesidad de ello. Hinata no se había dado cuenta del caos que la rodeaba. Mantenía su atención concentrada en Sileno. Llevaba su golosina en la mano, y se disponía a ir a visitarlo cuando el corcel salió de los establos y fue hacia ella. Hinata dio por sentado que el animal estaba impaciente por reunirse con ella a medio camino.

Sileno estuvo a punto de matarla. El polvo revoloteó alrededor del rostro de Hinata cuando el corcel se detuvo bruscamente a un par de centímetros de ella. Hinata agitó la mano delante de su cara para disipara la polvareda y Sileno reaccionó inmediatamente empujándole la cara con el hocico. Hinata supuso que el animal estaba buscando su trozo de azúcar.

Todos se habían quedado demasiado atónitos para que pudieran moverse. Contemplaron cómo el enorme corcel arañaba el suelo con los cascos y volvía a empujar suavemente a Hinata. Ella rió, encantada con aquella muestra de afecto y finalmente extendió la mano ante ella para que Sileno pudiera lamerle el azúcar de la palma.

Cuando el corcel hubo terminado con su golosina, Hinata le dio unas palmaditas. Entonces vio a Shikamaru y Naruto inmóviles a unos metros por detrás del animal. Naruto se estaba apoyado en Shikamaru para no caer al suelo.

Hinata les sonrió.

—¿Tu herida vuelve a molestarte, Naruto? Te veo un poquito pálido—dijo.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza de una manera francamente vigorosa. Hinata se volvió hacia Shikamaru y entonces reparó en le mirada vidriosa con la que la estaba observando.

—¿Mi corderito por fin ha conseguido echar abajo la puerta?—preguntó—. Llevaba no sé cuanto tiempo intentándolo.

Cuando vio que Shikamaru no le respondió, Hinata decidió que Sileno tenía que haberle dado un buen susto.

—Ven Sileno, creo que has puesto un poco nerviosos a Shikamaru—dijo. Fue alrededor del animal caminando lentamente y luego echó a andar hacia los establos. Sileno se volvió, ahora convertido en el vivo retrato de la docilidad mientras se disponía a regresar a su hogar. La voz de Hinata, canturreando una suave melodía, mantuvo a la bestia andando mansamente tras ella.

Sasuke quería ir detrás de Hinata. ¡Iba a matarla por haber tratado de matarlo de un susto! Pero sabía que para ello tendría que esperar un rato, al menos hasta que sus piernas le permitieran volver a andar.

Tuvo que apoyarse en el muro. Las fuerzas lo habían abandonado. Sasuke se sentía como un anciano que tiene el corazón débil y entonces reparó en que Itachi parecía hallarse en u estado muy similar al suyo. Su hermano estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Sasuke sabía que no se encontraba así por elección propia.

Naruto parecía ser el único que conservaba el dominio de sí mismo. Fue hacia Sasuke silbando suavemente. A Sasuke le entraron ganas de matarlo.

El vasallo puso la mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke en lo que probablemente se pretendía que fuese un gesto de simpatía. Sasuke no estuvo seguro de si Naruto estaba ofreciéndole sus condolencias por el hecho de estar casado con Hinata o si el vasallo se limitaba a expresar su comprensión ante la escena que acababa de presenciar. Fuera cual fuese el motivo, Sasuke no apreció demasiado la acción.

—Hay una cosa que hace tiempo que tenía intención de decirte Sasuke.

Naruto había hablado en voz baja pero sus palabras se ganaron la atención de Sasuke. Se volvió con una expresión que revelaba extrañeza.

—¿De qué se trata?— quiso saber.

—Tu esposa está decidida a montar a Sileno—le dijo Naruto.

—¡Cuando yo esté muerto y sea incapaz de presenciarlo!—rugió Sasuke.

Naruto tuvo el descaro de sonreír. Luego se volvió en un claro intento de proteger su rostro de Sasuke.

—Proteger a tu esposa es un auténtico desafío. Cuando se le ha metido en la cabeza algún plan de acción no hay manera de detenerla.

—¡Ha echado a perder a mi fiel caballo!.—exclamó Sasuke.

—Cierto –respondió Naruto, sin poder evitar que la diversión que estaba sintiendo tiñera su voz—. Lo ha echado a perder.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Dios, pensaba que la había perdido...—Su voz se había convertido en un susurro enronquecido. Cuando bajó la mirada hacia sus manos vio que todavía estaban temblando y enseguida volvió a enfurecerse—. Voy a matarla. Tú serás testigo de ello si así lo deseas.

Sasuke había vuelto a gritar. Naruto no se dejó intimidar por eso. El vasallo apoyó la espalda en el muro.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó sin que en su voz hubiera nada más que curiosidad.

—Eso te mejoraría el día—anunció Sasuke. Entonces Naruto se echó a reír.

—No pretendía preguntaros por qué queríais que presenciara la muerte de Hinata barón. Lo que tenía intención de preguntaros era por qué ibais a querer matarla.

La risa de Naruto no le sentó nada bien a su señor.

—¿Te gustaría estar obligado a cargar con el nuevo deber de ocuparte del agua?—lo amenazó—. ¿Encontrarías divertido tener que llevar un cubo tras otro a las cocinas? ¿Te parecería suficiente desafío esa labor Naruto?

La sugerencia era realmente insultante para alguien del rango de Naruto y Sasuke pensó que su vasallo se mostraría inmediatamente contrito ante su falta de respeto.

Naruto sin embargo, no pareció sentirse nada contrito.

—La misión que me encomendáis es muy peligrosa barón –dijo—. Bastaría con que el preguntarais a Taiki cuán peligroso es ese deber.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

—El otro día tu escudero casi se ahoga. Había subido hasta lo alto del tramo de escalones que lleva al depósito del agua de lluvia cuando de pronto una pelota le dio justo entre los hombros. Taiki perdió el equilibrio claro está y ...

Sasuke levantó la mano exigiendo silencio. No quería oír ni una sola palabra más de aquella historia. Cerró los ojos, rezando al cielo para que le diera paciencia. Aunque no conocía la totalidad de la historia, Sasuke tenía la sensación instintiva de que su delicada mujercita se encontraba detrás del infortunado percance sufrido por Taiki. Ayer por la tarde también la había visto enseñándoles un nuevo juego a los niños.

Itachi fue a reunirse con Sasuke y Naruto.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido Naruto?— preguntó el hermano de Sasuke, quien todavía se hallaba demasiado afectado por lo que había estado a punto de ser el encuentro de Hinata con la muerte como para que nada pudiera parecerle ni remotamente humorístico.

—Nuestro señor va a matar a su esposa—observó Naruto. Itachi puso cara de exasperación.

—Por el amor de Dios—murmuró—. Mira al hombre que nos manda. –Una sonrisa fue extendiéndose lentamente por su rostro antes de que añadiera—: Vaya pero si Sasuke no podría matar ni a un corderito.

¡Demonios, aquello era humillante! Itachi obviamente había oído cómo Hinata llamaba "su corderito" al corcel de Sasuke. Probablemente todos lo habían oído y si no lo habían hecho ciertamente Itachi se lo diría.

—Parecería Naruto, que nuestra cautiva se ha convertido en captora.

—No me encuentro de humor para tus acertijos Itachi—musitó Sasuke.

—Tampoco te encuentras de humor para admitir que quieres a Hinata. Échale una mirada a tu estado hermano y la verdad te dará justo entre los ojos.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza dio media vuelta y se alejó andando lentamente.

—Hinata es una mujer a la que resulta fácil querer barón—comentó Naruto cuando volvieron a estar solos.

—¿Fácil? Tanto como tragarse una maza.

No estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Sasuke era tan rígido como el tronco e un viejo árbol, mientras que Hinata era tan cambiante y caprichosa como el viento. Y él había estado irremisiblemente perdido...desde el momento en que ella le tocó los pies. Ahora Sasuke lo sabía...

Dios... la amaba.

—No consentiré que el caos se adueñe de mi vida—dijo Sasuke haciendo aquella proclamación como si fuese el más ferviente de los juramentos.

—Quizá con el tiempo, todo se irá calmando...

—Cuando Hinata sea demasiado vieja para que pueda levantarse de la cama—lo interrumpió Sasuke—. Entonces volveré a tener paz.

—La paz puede ser aburrida –comentó Naruto con una sonrisa—. Tu esposa le ha dado una nueva vida a tu hogar Sasuke.

Naruto pretendía apaciguarlo con aquel argumento pero la manera en que Sasuke estaba frunciendo el ceño enseguida hizo que llegara a la conclusión de que su plan no estaba dando ningún resultado. Quizá fuera simplemente que su señor por fin acababa de darse cuenta de lo mucho que Hinata significaba para él. Si la situación realmente era esa, Naruto decidió que su barón no había acogido de muy buena gana aquella revelación.

Optando por dejar a Sasuke a solas con sus propios pensamientos, Naruto se excusó con una reverencia y se fue.

Sasuke agradeció la soledad. Seguía viendo con los ojos de la imaginación cómo el corcel galopaba hacia su delicada mujercita y sabía que mientras viviera nunca olvidaría el horror que había sentido en aquel instante.

Hinata había capturado a su caballo de la misma manera en que lo había capturado a él. Sasuke por fin encontró su primera sonrisa cuando cobró conciencia de la proeza que acababa de llevar a cabo Hinata. Itachi tenía razón. Hinata había pasado a ser la captora porque ahora era la dueña de su corazón.

La verdad trajo consigo una nueva y sorprendente fortaleza y de pronto Sasuke se sintió como si acabara de terminar un ayuno de cuarenta días. Ya no tendría que continuar ignorando a Hinata por más tiempo. Sí, ahora podía darse un auténtico banquete con ella.

Además admitió, ya iba siendo hora de que tomara las riendas de la situación.

Se dispuso a ir en busca de su esposa pensando que primero la reñiría un poco y luego la besaría. Todavía estaba enfadado. La culpa era única y exclusivamente de ella por supuesto. Era Hinata la que hacía que su corazón empezara a palpitar desenfrenadamente. Lo había dejado aterrado. A Sasuke no le gustaba nada aquella sensación. Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a amar. Necesitaba tiempo para habituarse a lo primero y adaptarse a lo segundo.

Entonces otro grito lo detuvo. Fergus el soldado que tenía a su cargo la atalaya del sur, anunció que un visitante e estaba aproximando a la fortaleza. Por los colores exhibidos en el estandarte que ondeaba bajo la brisa el centinela había sabido que el barón Asuma y su séquito deseaban que se le permitiera entrar en a fortaleza.

Era todo lo que necesitaba Sasuke para que su día se volviera completa y absolutamente negro. Maldición, él le había enviado un mensajero a Asuma con la explicación completa y detallada del estado de Kurenai. Luego había dado por sentado que Asuma enviaría a un mensajero para que le dijese a Sasuke que accedía a anular el contrato. Obviamente, y dado que Asuma se había molestado en recorrer tal distancia, continuaba habiendo un problema que resolver antes de que el compromiso pudiera ser definitivamente olvidado.

¡Demonios, ahora tendría que ser diplomático! Y Kurenai probablemente recaería en su locura cuando se enterase de que su prometido había venido a visitarlos. Sasuke era consciente de que quizá estaba llegando a unas conclusiones demasiado apresuradas. Asuma era un viejo amigo podía haber muchas razones para la visita del barón.

Dios, Hinata realmente estaba afectándolo bastante más de lo que se había imaginado. Ahora incluso estaba empezando a adquirir sus defectos.

Hinata también tenía el don de afectar su concentración. Solo dos días antes, Sasuke estaba dando una orden muy importante a sus hombres cuando su esposa había cruzado su línea de visión. De pronto Sasuke se encontró contemplando el delicado contoneo de las caderas de Hinata mientras ella pasaba ante él y se olvidó por completo de la oren que estaba dando.

Aquel recuerdo hizo sonreír a Sasuke. Los soldados se habían quedado mirándolo con expresión expectante y allí estaba él sin tener ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que les había estado diciendo y probablemente pareciendo bastante estúpido, hasta que Naruto decidió intervenir y le recordó cuál era el tema del que habían estado hablando hasta aquel momento.

Fergus volvió a gritarle a Sasuke interrumpiendo su concentración. Sasuke dio inmediatamente la orden de que dejaran entrar al barón Asuma.

Hinata estaba saliendo de los establos cuando Sasuke la interceptó. Sin dirigirle ninguna clase de saludo mínimamente apropiado, Sasuke dio su orden con la máxima brusquedad posible.

— Kurenai está dentro Hinata—le dijo—. Ve y dile que el barón Asuma está aquí. Ella le dará la bienvenida durante la cena.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos ante las asombrosas nuevas de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué está aquí Sasuke? ¿Le dijiste tú que viniera?

—No lo hice— respondió Sasuke irritado al ver que Hinata no se recogía inmediatamente las faldas y echaba a correr para hacer lo que él le había pedio. Se encontraba lo bastante cerca de ella para que pudiese besarla y aquel súbito pensamiento bastó para consumirlo por completo—. Y ahora haz lo que he dicho esposa.

—Siempre hago lo que me dices—respondió Hinata con una sonrisa dando media vuelta y echando a andar en dirección al castillo—. Que tengas un buen día Sasuke— añadió por encima del hombro.

Sasuke supuso que se trataba de un comentario totalmente falto de respeto con el cual Hinata pretendía recordarle su falta de modales y se dijo que era una lástima que no dispusiera de tiempo para estrangularla un poquito hasta que la hubiera dejado inconsciente.

—Hinata.

Ella se detuvo tan pronto como él la llamó pero no se dio la vuelta hasta que Sasuke le ordenó que lo hiciera.

—Ven aquí.

Hinata obedeció ahora frunciendo el ceño porque la voz de su esposo había sonado muy tierna.

—¿Sí Sasuke?— preguntó.

Sasuke carraspeó aclarándose la garganta frunció el ceño y luego dijo:

—Buenas tardes.

No había tenido intención de decir ni tan siquiera eso ¿verdad?. La expresión airada de Sasuke se volvió todavía más profunda cuando Hinata sonrió. Entonces Sasuke la tomó súbitamente entre sus brazos y la besó.

Al principio Hinata se quedó demasiado perpleja para que pudiese responder. Sasuke nunca la había besado durante el día. ¡Vaya, pero si siempre la ignoraba!. Sin embargo, ahora no la estaba ignorando. No, porque la estaba besando con una gran energía y además en un sitio donde cualquiera que pasase por allí podría verlos.

El beso tampoco era delicado, pero sí apasionadamente excitante. Entonces Sasuke se apartó justo cuando Hinata estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a aquella nueva experiencia. Luego Sasuke le sonrió.

—No vuelvas a llamar corderito a mi caballo—le dijo— ¿Me has entendido?

Hinata alzó la mirada hacia Sasuke, parecía sentirse bastante confusa y empezaba a ruborizarse.

Antes de que sus labios pudieran articular una respuesta, Sasuke se alejó de ella. Hinata se recogió las faldas y echó a correr detrás de él. Le cogió la mano, deteniéndolo con su contacto y cuando él se volvió para mirarla, Hinata vio que todavía estaba sonriendo.

—¿Estás enfermo Sasuke?— le preguntó Hinata con el miedo resonando en su voz.

—No.

—¿Y entonces por qué estás sonriendo de esa manera?— quiso saber ella. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Hinata haz el favor de ir a decirle a Kurenai que Asuma acaba de llegar— dijo.

—¿El favor?— preguntó Hinata. Parecía haberse quedado atónita—. Me has dicho que haga el favor de...

—Haz lo que te he ordenado Hinata— dijo Sasuke.

Ella asintió, pero no se movió. Hinata se limitó a permanecer donde estaba mientras veía como Sasuke se alejaba de ella. Se sentía demasiado aturdida para volver a ir tras él. Sasuke siempre había sido enormemente predecible y ahora estaba tratando de cambiar ante sus mismos ojos. Hinata se retorció las manos mientras empezaba a preocuparse por eso. De haber sido un caluroso día de verano hubiese creído que el sol le había cocido los sesos a su esposo. Pero dado que era enero y hacía más frío que en el purgatorio, Hinata no consiguió encontrar ninguna excusa aceptable para aquel súbito cambio en la actitud de Sasuke.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Hinata suspiró, intentó borrar de su mente la insólita conducta de su esposo y se apresuró a ir en busca de Kurenai...

Tratar de expulsar de sus pensamientos a Sasuke era lago que resultaba más fácil decir que hacer. De hecho, habría resultado menos difícil cruzar un lecho de clavos andando descalza.

Adela ayudó a apartar los pensamientos de Hinata de su esposo. La hermana pequeña de Sasuke estaba en su dormitorio. Sentada en el borde de la cama, se estaba trenzando el cabello.

—Tenemos compañía Kurenai -. Anunció Hinata jovialmente.

Kurenai se puso muy contenta de ver a Hinata hasta que supo quién era la compañía.

—¡No me moveré de esta habitación hasta que se vaya!— gritó—. Sasuke me dio su palabra. ¿Cómo ha podido pedirle a Asuma que viniera?.

Hinata enseguida pudo ver lo asustada que estaba Kurenai. Las manos le cayeron encima del regazo y sus hombros se encorvaron.

—Sasuke no ha invitado a Asuma— le dijo—. No te pongas nerviosa Kurenai. Sabes que tu hermano no romperá su promesa. Pero en realidad tú ya sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿no?.

Kurenai asintió.

—Si me comporto tal como hice cuando viniste aquí— dijo después— entones Asuma quizás se sentirá tan asqueado que se irá inmediatamente.

—Todo eso no son más que tonterías— anunció Hinata, extinguiendo la chispa de animación que se había encendido en los ojos de Kurenai —. Con eso solo conseguirás que Asuma piense que eres digna de lástima. Podría pensar que no te habías recuperado de tu incidente— siguió diciendo—. Si procuras estar lo más bonita que puedas y le das la bienvenida respetuosamente, bueno, entonces creo que Asuma sabrá que tu decisión está tomada y que simplemente no quieres casarte con él. Además, es Sasuke quien tendrá que responder ante Asuma y no tú Kurenai.

—Pero Hinata, no puedo presentarme delante de Asuma, sencillamente no puedo— exclamó Kurenai —. Él sabe lo que me ocurrió. Me moriría de vergüenza.

—¡Oh, por el amor del cielo!— respondió Hinata tratando de parecer muy exasperada. En su fuero interno, se consumía de pena por Kurenai —. Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que ocurrió y eso Asuma ya lo sabe.

Kurenai no pareció sentirse muy aliviada por el argumento de Hinata, por lo que ésta decidió cambiar un poco de tema.

—Dime qué es lo que recuerdas acera del barón Asuma. ¿Qué aspecto tiene?.

—Tiene el pelo negro y los ojos color avellana, creo— respondió Kurenai encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Entonces piensas que podría ser apuesto?— preguntó Hinata.

—No lo sé.

—¿Es amable?

—Los barones no son amables— replicó Kurenai.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó Hinata, yendo hacia ella y empezando a trenzarle nuevamente los cabellos.

—No tienen ninguna necesidad de serlo— respondió Kurenai —. ¿Y qué puede importar que Asuma resulte agradable a la vista o no Hinata?— preguntó a su vez, intentando volverse para alzar la mirada hacia su amiga.

—Estate quieta o de lo contrario la trenza te quedará torcida— interino Hinata—. Solo sentía curiosidad acerca del barón, nada más.

—No puedo ir abajo— dijo Kurenai.

Se echó a llorar. Hinata no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que debía hacer.

—No tienes por qué hacer nada que tú no quieras hacer— le dijo finalmente—. No obstante, Sasuke te dio su palabra y me parece que lo menos que puedes hacer para demostrarle lo mucho que se lo agrades es estar junto a tu hermano y tratar a Asuma como un invitado de honor

Hinata tuvo que seguir argumentando durante un buen rato pero finalmente consiguió hacer cambiar de parecer a Kurenai.

—¿Vendrás abajo conmigo? ¿Estarás a mi lado en todo momento?— preguntó Kurenai.

—Pues claro que lo haré— prometió Hinata—. Recuerda que juntas podemos hacer frente a cualquier reto.

Kurenai asintió y Hinata trató de animarla un poco.

—Me temo que la trenza se te ha quedado colgando encima de la oreja— dijo—. Tendrás que volver a hacértela y luego deberás cambiarte de vestido. Yo he de ocuparme en organizar la cena y cambiarme de ropa.

Hinata le dio una palmadita en el hombro a la hermana de Sasuke y entonces vio que le temblaban las manos. Sabía que eso era debido a lo fuera de sí que se sentía Kurenai y a la nueva y terrible prueba por la que debería pasar ahora.

Continuó sonriendo hasta que ya hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de ella, no siendo hasta entonces cuando dejó que su preocupación saliera a la luz. Hinata empezó a rezar por lo que creía iba a requerir un milagro. Rezó pidiendo valor.

...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Después de haber dado las instrucciones apropiadas a Tomoe sobre cómo había que organizar la cena, Hinata subió a la habitación de la torre.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que Sasuke echó abajo la puerta y una semana desde que esta había sido reconstruida. La nueva puerta carecía de los aros y Hinata siempre se sonreía ante aquel cambio cada vez que reparaba en él. Sasuke debía haber dado la orden como una precaución para que así Hinata no pudiera volver a cerrar la puerta dejándolo fuera de la habitación.

Hinata examinó todos sus vestidos y finalmente escogió uno en color rojo real. El nuevo vestido, que era largo hasta los tobillos, le quedaba muy bien y creaba un bonito contraste con la media túnica blanca hasta las rodillas que le añadió. Aquellos eran los colores de los Uchiha y suponían elección deliberada por parte de Hinata. Después de todo, era la esposa de Sasuke y ahora iba a ser la anfitriona del barón Asuma. Quería que Sasuke se sintiera orgulloso de ella aquella noche.

Hinata estuvo cepillándose los cabellos durante un buen rato y luego los dispuso cuidadosamente encima de la curva de sus senos. Como todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo, se sentó en la cama y trenzó tres largas cintas café oscuro en un hermoso cinturón. Se lo puso alrededor de la cintura, pero lo dejó lo bastante suelto para que colgara junto al ángulo de sus caderas, tal como dictaba la moda actual según Kurenai, quien sabía mucho más que Hinata sobre el tema de la moda. Luego le dio el último toque a su atuendo colocando la pequeña daga que utilizaba para ir pinchando la carne dentro del lazo extra de aquella cinta que tanto le había costado formar.

En cuanto hubo terminado deseó tener un espejo para que pudiera ver qué aspecto tenía y luego decidió que era una muestra de vanidad por su parte querer una extravagancia tan innecesaria.

Hinata ya había empezado a bajar por la escalera que conducía a la habitación de Kurenai, cuando de pronto se vio detenida por una súbita preocupación. ¿La trataría el barón Asuma como a la esposa de Sasuke o como a la hermana de Toneri? Bien sabía Dios que el barón tenía razones más que suficientes para odiar a Toneri. El hermano de Hinata había destruido el futuro de Asuma con Kurenai. ¿Descargaría el barón Asuma sobre ella la ira que sentía?.

Hinata fue imaginándose una horrible escena tras otra. Cuando se imaginó al barón Asuma echándole las manos al cuello para estrangularla, se obligó a calmarse. Estaba un poco asustada, cierto, pero a pesar de ello ese miedo también ayudaba a proporcionarle un poco de compostura. Hinata se obligó a adoptar una expresión serena.

Kurenai ya había terminado de arreglarse cuando Hinata finalmente llamó a su puerta. La hermana pequeña llevaba una media túnica de color rosa encima de un vestido de un tono rosa más suave, y se había trenzado los cabellos para luego recogerlos encima de su cabeza formando una corona. Hinata pensó que se la veía muy guapa.

— Kurenai, paloma, estás espléndida— le dijo. Kurenai sonrió.

—Me llamas cosas muy raras, como si yo fuese más joven que tú, cuando sabes perfectamente que soy casi dos años mayor.

—Esa no es manera de agradecer un cumplido— le explicó Hinata, ignorando el recordatorio de su diferencia de edad que acababa de hacerle Kurenai. Después de todo, ella podía tener más años que ella, pero Hinata se sentía mucho más conocedora del mundo. Distaba mucho de ser tan frágil como su amiga y además era una mujer casada.

**—**Gracias por decirme que estoy espléndida— dijo Kurenai —. Tú siempre estás muy hermosa Hinata. Esta noche llevas los colores de Sasuke. Mi hermano no podrá apartar los ojos de ti ni un solo instante.

—Sasuke probablemente ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que me encuentro en la sala— replicó Hinata a su vez.

—Oh, ya lo creo que se dará cuenta— predijo Kurenai con una sonrisa—. ¿Todavía no has dulcificado un poco esa actitud tuya hacia tu esposo?

Kurenai trató de sentarse en la cama, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo en el mundo para mantener aquella discusión. Hinata se apresuró a cogerla de la mano y empezó a tirar de ella hacia la puerta.

—Nunca sé qué es lo que he de sentir por tu hermano— admitió en cuanto Kurenai estuvo andando junto a ella—. Tan pronto como nuestro matrimonio termine, será una fuente de grandes satisfacciones para ambos, como estoy segura de que a Sasuke le gustaría poder librarse de mí. No soy estúpida Kurenai. Entiendo por qué tu hermano se casó conmigo.

—¿Para hacerle pagar a tu hermano lo que él le había hecho?— preguntó Kurenai frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ves? Tú también has reparado en ese detalle— exclamó Hinata.

Hinata acababa de pasar por alto el hecho de que Kurenai hubiese formulado una pregunta en vez de limitarse a expresar una certeza. Kurenai pensó que quizá debería explicarse de una manera más clara, porque realmente no creía que Sasuke fuese capaz de recurrir a una medida tan extrema solo para vengarse, pero entonces Hinata empezó a hablar de nuevo, perturbando su concentración.

—Pensar que Sasuke se acostumbraría a tenerme por esposa sería una vana esperanza y sé que de todas maneras sólo será temporal. El rey sin duda exigirá que la iglesia anule nuestro matrimonio.

Kurenai asintió. Ella también había pensado en aquella posibilidad.

—Le oí decir a Shisui que nuestro rey vuelve a estar en Normandía, sofocando otra rebelión más.

—Yo he oído decir lo mismo— comentó Hinata.

—¿Qué querías decir cundo dijiste que esperabas que Sasuke llegaría a acostumbrarse, Hinata?— preguntó Kurenai.

—Tu hermano hizo un gran sacrificio cuando se casó conmigo. Renunció lady Sakura. Mi único deseo es que no sea desgraciado...

—¿Te ves a ti misma como un sacrificio?— preguntó Kurenai —. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo importante que has llegado a ser para todos nosotros?.

Hinata no contestó a su pregunta.

—¿Amas a mi hermano?— le preguntó Kurenai al ver que guardaba silencio.

—No soy tan insensata— respondió Hinata—. Todas las personas a las que he querido me han sido arrebatadas tarde o temprano. Y además, no voy a otorgarle mi amor a un lobo. Lo único que quiero es vivir en paz durante todo el tiempo que estemos unidos.

Kurenai sonrió.

—Sasuke no es un lobo Hinata. Es un hombre. Y me parece que no estás diciendo la verdad.

—Yo siempre digo la verdad— replicó Hinata, asombrándose de que Kurenai pudiera sugerir tal cosa.

—Bueno, pues en ese caso te estás mintiendo a ti misma y no lo sabes— respondió Kurenai —. Podrías estar intentando proteger a tu corazón de la posibilidad de perder a Sasuke, pero creo que estás empezando amarlo de todas maneras porque de lo contrario mi pregunta no te hubiese puesto tan nerviosa.

—No estoy nerviosa— replicó Hinata en un tono bastante seco y enseguida lamentó aquel estallido de irritación—. Oh Kurenai, la vida no es tan simple como debería. ¡Vaya, pero si casi siento pena por Sasuke! Tuvo que cambiar su futuro solo para satisfacer su deseo de venganza y ahora que tiene que cargar conmigo como esposa, me parece que lamenta esa acción tan temeraria. Lo que ocurre es que es demasiado terco para admitirlo.

—Sasuke no ha hecho nada que puedas llamar temerario en toda su vida— argumentó Kurenai.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo— respondió Hinata encogiéndose de hombros.

—Temari vio a Sasuke besándote fuera— susurró Kurenai.

—Y vino inmediatamente a contártelo, ¿verdad?.

—Por supuesto— replico riendo—. Temari y Tomoe siempre están compitiendo entre sí. Cada una quiere ser la primera en contar el último cotilleo.

—Fue realmente rarísimo Kurenai porque Sasuke me besó delante de todo el mundo.— Hinata hizo una pausa par suspirar—. No sé, pero estoy empezando a pensar que quizá haya pillado un resfriado.

Llegaron al último escalón delante de la entrada a la gran sala. Kurenai se detuvo.

—Dios Hinata, tengo tanto miedo...

—Yo también— admitió Hinata.

—¿Tú? ¡Vaya, pues no pareces asustada!— exclamó Kurenai tan sorprendida por la confesión de su amiga que de pronto empezó a sentir un poco menos de miedo—. ¿Por qué tienes miedo?.

—Porque el barón Asuma sin duda me odia. Soy la hermana de Toneri. La cena probablemente será una prueba terrible por la cual tendré que pasar.

—Sasuke no permitirá que Asuma te ofenda Hinata. Ahora eres la esposa de mi hermano.

Hinata asintió pero no se había quedado nada convencida. Cuando Kurenai le cogió la mano y se la apretó suavemente le sonrió a su amiga.

Luego volvieron a detenerse en cuanto llegaron a la entrada. La presión que Kurenai estaba ejerciendo sobre la mano de Hinata se volvió dolorosa.

La razón no podía ser más obvia. Sasuke y Asuma estaban de pie delante de la chimenea y ambos miraban con fijeza a Hinata y Kurenai. Curiosamente, Hinata pensó que ahora los dos estaban poniendo cara de sentirse un poco atónitos. Y ninguno parecía estar enfadado.

Hinata le sonrió al barón Asuma y luego volvió inmediatamente la mirada hacia su esposo. Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima. No estaba sonriendo. La manera en que la estaba mirando hizo que Hinata se sonrojara y enseguida reconoció aquella expresión. El rostro de Sasuke siempre lucía esa misma expresión después de que la hubiera besado.

La situación no taró en volverse un poco incómoda con los cuatro inmóviles sin dejar de mirarse los unos a los otros. Hinata fue la primera en acordarse de sus modales. Ejecutó una pequeña reverencia, animó a Kurenai con un suave codazo a que hiciera lo mismo que ella y luego entró en la sala andando muy despacio. Kurenai la siguió.

Su expresión era serena. Parecía hallarse muy tranquila.

Hinata entró en la sala con los andares altivos y solemnes de una gran dama y Sasuke supo inmediatamente que algo iba mal. Fue al encuentro de su esposa en el centro de la sala y se detuvo tan cerca de ella que su túnica le rozó el brazo.

—¿De qué tienes miedo?— preguntó inclinándose sobre Hinata hasta que su cara quedó a un hálito de distancia de la suya. Hablaba en voz tan baja que Hinata tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder oír lo que decía.

Le sorprendió que él supiera que estaba asustada.

—¿El barón Asuma sabe que soy la hermana de Toneri, Sasuke?— le preguntó el miedo se reflejaba claramente en su voz.

Entonces Sasuke lo comprendió todo. Asintió, dando así la respuesta a la pregunta de Hinata y luego le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Cuando la tuvo pegada a su costado le presentó al barón.

Asuma no pareció sentirse nada ofendido por su presencia. Le sonrió, con lo que era una sonrisa realmente afable y llena de calor y acto seguido se inclinó ante ella después de que la presentación hubiera terminado.

Era un hombre de aspecto agradable pero Hinata no lo hubiese llamado apuesto, al menos cuando se encontraba tan cerca de Sasuke. ¡Vaya, su esposo era mucho más guapo! A decir verdad, la presencia del barón de Uchiha probablemente eclipsaba a la de cualquier otro hombre que pudiera llegar a haber en Inglaterra.

—Hace una noche realmente magnífica ¿verdad, Sasuke? Asuma, Dios mío, has envejecido hasta convertirte en un feo anciano desde la última vez en que te vi— declaró Itachi con una ruidosa jovialidad.

Sasuke descubrió que ya podía volver a pensar con claridad. Todavía quería coger en brazos a su esposa y salir de la sala pero encontró la disciplina suficiente para pasar antes por la cena.

—Es hora de cenar— anunció cogiendo del brazo a Hinata y conduciéndola hacia la mesa.

Hinata no podía entender su prisa. Había creído que mantendrían una pequeña conversación antes de cenar pero la expresión que había en los ojos de su esposo hizo que decidiera no protestar.

Sasuke tomó asiento a la cabecera de la mesa, con Hinata a su izquierda. Luego Sasuke mostró su sorpresa cuando Taiki apareció a su otro lado y empezó a servirlo. Si bien era costumbre que los escuderos aprendieran todo cuanto había que saber acerca de los deberes a desempeñar para servir a su señor, Sasuke había instruido al muchacho únicamente en las artes de la defensa.

Aquello era otro cambio instituido por Hinata, naturalmente, y sin haber obtenido su permiso. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza ante aquella nueva infracción suya, dirigió un breve asentimiento a Taiki y luego fulminó con la mirada a su esposa.

Ella tuvo la audacia de sonreírle.

—¿Sabías que esta es la primera cena que compartimos juntos, Sasuke?— le susurró Hinata, tratando de conseguir que él dejara de pesar en el escudero.

Sasuke no pareció sentirse muy inclinado a responder a su comentario. De hecho, apenas si habló durante la cena. Shisui tardó bastante en llegar, cosa que hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño. Aun así, Hinata agradeció que Sasuke se abstuviera de soltarle ninguna reprimenda a su hermano delante de su invitado.

El padre Lawrence no vino a cenar. Hinata fue la única que no se sorprendió de su ausencia. Tampoco creía que hubiera caído enfermo, por mucho que esa fuese la historia que les había contado Itachi. Hinata pensó que la verdadera razón de su ausencia era que el sacerdote le tenía terror a Sasuke. Hinata no podía culparlo por ello. El padre Laurance era terriblemente joven para desempeñar el deber de aconsejar a Sasuke sobre las cuestiones de Dios y la iglesia.

Itachi y Shisui no pararon de hablar ni un solo instante durante toda la cena, turnándose en la labor de interrogar a Asuma acera de su último año ya que ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que cualquiera de ellos había visto al otro.

Hinata escuchó su conversación, sintiéndose fascinada por la facilidad con que se atacaban el uno al otro. Cada uno estaba insultando la apariencia del otro, así como también sus capacidades, pero Hinata tardó mucho tiempo en comprender que aquello solo era su manera de mostrar afecto. La observación le pareció de lo más interesante.

El barón Asuma obviamente era un buen amigo de los hermanos Uchiha. Tenía una risa muy bonita. Cuando Itachi lo llamó alfeñique y repitió una historia de cómo Asuma había extraviado su espada durante una batalla de gran importancia, Asuma rió a carajadas y luego contó una historia de su propia cosecha para demostrar que Itachi era un completo inútil.

Kurenai estaba sentada enfrente de Hinata. No apartaba los ojos del tablero de la mesa pero Hinata reparó en que había unos cuantos momentos en los que sonreía ante las ridículas observaciones que volaban a través de la mesa.

Asuma no le dirigió la palabra directamente hasta que la cena ya casi había terminado. Itachi se hallaba sentado entre los dos y Hinata estaba segura de que Asuma terminaría teniendo un calambre permanente en el cuello de tanto estirarlo alrededor de Itachi para poder mirar a Kurenai.

Itachi finalmente se apiadó del aspirante a pretendiente de Kurenai. Se levantó y fue tranquilamente alrededor de la mesa, fingiendo que iba a coger una jarra de cerveza. El ardid no engañó a nadie, particularmente a Kurenai. Había otra jarra justo delante de la tabla de trinchar de Itachi.

—¿Y qué tal te encuentras Kurenai?— se interesó cortésmente Asuma—. Sentí mucho no poder venir a verte cuando estuviste en...

El rostro de Asuma enrojeció, aunque no tanto como el de la pobre Kurenai. El barón había mencionado el incidente sin darse cuenta. Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre el grupo. Sasuke suspiró y luego dijo:

— Kurenai sintió mucho no haber podido verte en Londres, Asuma. Kurenai, el barón te ha preguntado qué tal te encontrabas— le recordó a su hermana.

La voz de Sasuke había estado llena de ternura y comprensión mientras hablaba a su hermana. ¡Dios, el barón de Uchiha se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre al que no costaba nada querer!. Hinata pensó que todo aquello parecía demasiado fácil. ¿Estaría ella enamorada de su esposo, siendo simplemente demasiado testaruda para admitirlo?.

Hinata empezó a preocuparse. También suspiró, produciendo un sonido muy ruidoso e impropio de una dama; lo lamentó inmediatamente. Sasuke se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió. La preocupación que Hinata sentía se desvaneció de inmediato cuando Sasuke la obsequió con un lento y malicioso guiño.

—Estoy muy bien, Asuma— dijo Kurenai.

—Tienes buen aspecto.

—Me encuentro bien, gracias.

Hinata contempló cómo su esposo alzaba los ojos hacia el techo y supo que todo aquel hablar del encontrarse bien y el sentirse bien le parecía de lo más ridículo.

—Nunca había disfrutado de una cena más exquisita Hinata— dijo Asuma a modo de elogio, desviando la atención de ella de su esposo.

—Gracias Asuma.

—He comido demasiado de todo— le dijo el barón y luego se volvió hacia Kurenai —. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el patio conmigo después de la cena Kurenai?— Miró a Sasuke y se apresuró a añadir—: Una vez tu hermano haya dado su consentimiento claro está.

Antes de que Kurenai hubiera podido denegar la petición, Sasuke ya la había concedido. Adela se apresuró a volver la mirada hacia Hinata en busca de ayuda.

Hinata no sabía qué podía hacer, pero estaba decidida a encontrar una manera de hacer que Sasuke cambiara de parecer. Le empujó la pierna con el pie. Cuando Sasuke ni siquiera la miró, Hinata volvió a empujarle la pierna con mucha más energía que antes.

La paciencia se le agotó al ver que Sasuke continuaba sin mirarla. Entonces Hinata recurrió a darle una patada, pero lo único que sacó de su esfuerzo fue perder el zapato debajo de la mesa.

Pero mientras seguía fingiendo ignorarla, de pronto Sasuke metió la mano debajo de la mesa y le agarró el pie subiéndoselo hasta que se lo hubo puesto encima del regazo.

Hinata se sintió muy mortificada por lo indigno de aquella posición y luego dio gracias a Dios de que nadie pareciera darse cuenta de cómo se aferraba a la mesa con las manos mientras Sasuke empezaba a acariciarle el arco del pie. Intentó liberarlo, pero perdió el equilibrio y poco faltó para que se cayera del taburete.

Shisui estaba sentado junto a ella. Cuando Hinata chocó con él, Shisui le lanzó una mirada de perplejidad y luego la cogió por el brazo y la ayudó a ponerse recta.

Hinata sabía que se estaba ruborizando. Kurenai la miraba fijamente, en lo que Hinata supuso era un intento de recordarle el temido paseo por la exterior. Decidió que ya iba siendo hora de que asumiera el control de la situación. Sasuke podía mantenerle sujeto el pie de tal manera que ella no podía darle otra patada, pero no podía sujetarle la mente ¿verdad?.

—Qué idea tan maravillosa, salir a dar un paseo después de cenar— dijo.

Miró a su esposo mientras hacía el comentario. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Hinata sonrió, sintiendo la proximidad de la victoria.

—A Sasuke y a mí nos encantaría acompañaros. ¿Verdad que nos encantaría esposo?— preguntó.

Hinata pensó que con Sasuke siempre había que tener mucho cuidado de dónde ponía los pies, incluso cuando los dedos de uno de tus pies se encontraban encima de su regazo. Su esposo no se atrevería a rechazar su sugerencia delante de su invitado. Hinata se volvió hacia Kurenai y compartió una sonrisa con ella. Kurenai pareció aliviada.

—No, no nos encantaría— le anunció Sasuke al grupo sin levantar la voz.

Su negativa impuso sendos fruncimientos de ceño a los rostros de Hinata y Kurenai.

—¿Y por qué no nos encantaría?— preguntó Hinata en un tono desafiante, tratando de sonreírle a Sasuke mientras hablaba porque sabía que Asuma estaba observando toda aquella conversación.

Sasuke le sonrió a su vez. Sus ojos no obstante, contaban una historia muy distinta. Hinata supuso que probablemente estaba desando poder tirarla por una ventana. Ya había reparado en que a Sasuke no le gustaba nada que sus decisiones fueran cuestionadas. Sí, esto tiene que haber sido muy irritante para Sasuke, pensó con una sombra de simpatía y sabiendo que seguiría cuestionando sus órdenes siempre que le viniera en gana hacerlo. Hinata simplemente no podía evitarlo.

—Porque me gustaría hablar en privado contigo después de la cena Hinata— dijo Sasuke entonces.

—¿Hablarme de qué?— quiso saber Hinata lanzándole una mirada llena de disgusto.

—De los hombres y sus caballos— le dijo Sasuke.

Itachi soltó un bufido y Shisui se echó a reír. Hinata dirigió una expresión airada a los dos antes de volverse nuevamente hacia Sasuke. Aquella insensatez le parecía tan poco creíble como se lo estaba pareciendo a los hermanos de Sasuke. ¡Los hombres y sus caballos ciertamente! El verdadero mensaje era lo bastante claro. Su esposo iba a estrangularla por haberlo desafiado. Hinata pensó en responderle con alguna réplica sarcástica, no se le ocurrió ninguna y terminó decidiendo que sería mejor que no lo pusiera todavía más furioso de lo que ya estaba. Sasuke podía decir algo que la colocaría en una situación muy embarazosa.

Hinata decidió ignorarlo y prácticamente le volvió la espalda. Fue un gesto muy grosero y también un error porque había olvidado que tenía un pie descansando encima del regazo de Sasuke. Shisui tuvo que volver a cogerla para evitar que cayera al suelo.

Sasuke sabía que ella estaba intentando echarlo de allí. La sonrisa se extendió rápidamente a sus ojos. Cuando se volvió hacia Asuma para dirigirle una inclinación de cabeza, enseguida reparó en que su amigo también se había dado cuenta de cuál era el juego al que estaba jugando Hinata. El barón intentaba contener la risa.

—Con el permiso de Sasuke tengo un regalo que entregarte, Kurenai.

—¿Sí?— exclamó Kurenai muy sorprendida por la consideración de Asuma—. Oh, yo nunca podría aceptar nada de ti Asuma. Aunque has sido muy amable al tomarte la molestia de traerme algo.

—¿Qué es lo que le has traído?— preguntó Shisui.

La pregunta no tenía nada de cortés, pero el barón Asuma no pareció sentirse ofendido. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y bien?— quiso saber Shisui.

—Un instrumento musical— le explicó Asuma—. Un salterio.

—Mikoto tenía uno de esos— dijo Shisui volviéndose hacia Hinata—. Pero nuestra hermana mayor nunca pareció ser capaz de hacerse obedecer por esa cosa. Gracias a Dios que se la llevó consigo cuando se casó— añadió con una sonrisa—. Mikoto podía llegar a hacer que todos rechináramos los dientes con una sola canción suya.

Shisui se volvió nuevamente hacia Asuma y dijo:

—El gesto era bueno Asuma, pero aquí no hará más que ir acumulando polvo. Kurenai no sabe cómo se manejan las cuerdas y que Dios nos ayude a todos si Mikoto vuelve para enseñarla a manejarlo.

—Hinata sabe cómo funciona— balbuceó Kurenai.

Se acordaba que Hinata le había dicho que cada noche tocaba aquel instrumento para su tío y se sintió un poco avergonzada por la manera en que su hermano había intentado denigrar el don—. Y me enseñará cómo hay que tocarlo ¿verdad que sí Hinata?.

—Por supuesto— respondió Hinata—. Ha sido muy amable por vuestra parte traer semejante regalo barón.

—Sí— se apresuró a decir Kurenai —. Gracias.

—¿Entonces?— preguntó Asuma mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke asintió y Asuma sonrió. Kurenai llegó a sonreír y Hinata suspiró.

—Iré a traéroslo ahora mismo— anunció Asuma. Se levantó y echó andar hacia la entrada de la sala y luego, hablando por encima de su hombro, dijo—: Quizá podríamos persuadir a Hinata de que nos obsequiara con una o dos canciones antes de que demos nuestro paseo Kurenai. Siempre que esa conversación acerca de los hombres y los caballos que quiere mantener Sasuke pueda esperar un rato claro está.

Asuma oyó la carcajada de Sasuke antes de que saliera de la sala. Shisui también se levantó.

—¿Adónde vas?— preguntó Itachi.

—A traerle otro asiento a Hinata. Parece que a este le ocurre algo— añadió—. Siempre está intentando caerse de él.

Hinata se volvió lentamente hacia Sasuke y lo fulminó con la mirada. Si decía una sola palabra lo arrojaría por una ventana.

Kurenai pensaba que el que Hinata tocara el salterio era una idea realmente maravillosa. Estaba totalmente a favor de cualquier plan que retrasara un poco su paseo con Asuma. Le rogó a Hinata que tocara para todos ellos.

—Oh Kurenai no creo que esta noche vaya a ser un buen momento...

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de estar a solas con tu esposo?— preguntó Sasuke en un suave susurro.

Hinata se volvió una vez más hacia él, frunció el ceño y fue recompensada con una de aquellas sonrisas suyas que hacían que su corazón dejara de latir. El hoyuelo también había vuelto a aparecer en su mejilla. Y luego Sasuke volvió a guiñarle el ojo, allí delante de todo el mundo.

Sasuke estaba partiendo en dos un trozo de pan y Hinata contempló muy estúpidamente cómo lo hacía, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que ahora él no le estaba sujetando el pie. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban las dos manos de su esposo estando allí donde todos podían verlas?.

Hinata bajó inmediatamente el pie de su regazo.

—¿Y si canto como una rana y te avergüenzo Sasuke?— preguntó.

—Tú nunca podrías avergonzarme— le respondió Sasuke. Su contestación había sido tan tierna y delicada que Hinata no supo cómo responder a aquellas palabras. ¿Se estaba burlando Sasuke de ella o le decía la verdad? — Eres mi esposa Hinata. Nada de cuanto puedas llegar a hacer me avergonzaría.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Hinata inclinándose hacia su esposo para que no los pudieran oír.

—Porque yo te he escogido a ti— respondió Sasuke inclinándose él también hacia su hermosa esposa—. Es un hecho muy fácil de comprender, incluso para una...

—Como se te ocurra llamarme mentecata entonces me veré obligada a coger el regalo de Kurenai y dejarte inconsciente con él.

Hinata quedó bastante más asombrada por su propia amenaza de lo que parecía estarlo Sasuke ya que éste se limitó a cogerle la mano y tirar de ella para tenerla más cerca.

—Deja de tocarme— murmuró Hinata.

Miró a los otros Uchiha. Shisui estaba contando una historia muy divertida y tanto Kurenai como Itachi lo estaban escuchando.

—No.

Hinata volvió nuevamente la mirada hacia Sasuke cuando lo oyó rechazar su petición.

—No me gusta Sasuke.

—Sí que te gusta Hinata. Cuando estás en mis brazos te gusta todo lo que te hago. Gimes y me ruegas que...

La mano de Hinata le tapó rápidamente la boca a su esposo mientras la cara se le ponía tan roja como el fuego que estaba ardiendo dentro de la chimenea. Sasuke rió con un retumbar ahogado que llenó de calor toda la sala. Tanto Itachi como Shisui exigieron saber cuál era la causa de aquella súbita conmoción y entonces Sasuke puso cara de que quizá pudiese llegar a decírselo. Hinata empezó a rezar y contuvo la respiración.

Volvió a respirar cuando Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros y cambió de tema.

Entonces el azar quiso que Hinata se diera cuenta que Kurenai se estaba poniendo bien las mangas del vestido. También se alisó el pelo.

Y entonces la luz por fin se hizo en su mente. ¡Dios, pero qué boba podía llegar a ser! Kurenai quería estar guapa para Asuma. Al menos se estaba arreglando constantemente con la suficiente energía para que diese esa impresión.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, Hinata se dio cuenta que Asuma todavía se sentía muy atraído por Kurenai. La manera en que la había mirado así lo dejaba claro.

Saber que Asuma quizá todavía quisiera a Kurenai hizo que Hinata empezara a mirar al barón con mejores ojos y le inspiró un gran afecto hacia él.

Y entonces enseguida empezó a preocuparse. Kurenai solo pensaba en seguir viviendo con su familia. Sasuke había dado su palabra. Aquello era toda una complicación.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace fruncir el ceño de esa manera Hinata?— preguntó Shisui.

—Estaba pensando en lo complicada que se va volviendo la vida a medida que envejecemos— respondió Hinata.

—No podemos seguir siendo niños eternamente— intervino Itachi acompañando sus palabras con un predecible encogimiento de hombros que hizo sonreír a Hinata. Pensó que en el fondo Itachi era igual que su tío.

—Apostaría a que tú hiciste huir a tu infancia frunciéndole el ceño— bromeó.

Su observación pareció dejar muy sorprendido a Itachi. Empezó a fruncir el ceño y luego se contuvo. Hinata se echó a reír.

—No recuerdo gran cosa de mi infancia— dijo Itachi—. Lo que sí recuerdo con demasiada claridad es a Shisui cuando era un muchacho. Nuestro hermano siempre estaba haciendo una travesura detrás de otra.

—¿Tú hacías travesuras cuando eras pequeña?— le preguntó Shisui a Hinata pensando que así podría desviar la atención de sus embarazosas escapadas.

Hinata no necesitaba que la pusieran al corriente de su inclinación a ser revoltoso. Eso podría empeorar el concepto que tenía del hermano pequeño por lo que sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh no Shisui, yo nunca hacía travesuras— se apresuró a responder—. Era una niña muy callada y tranquila. De hecho nunca hice nada que estuviera mal.

Sasuke rió tan estrepitosamente como sus hermanos. Hinata se sintió muy ofendida hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había hecho pasar por una santa.

—Bueno, tenía mis defectos— balbuceó.

—¿Tú? Nunca— intervino Itachi sonriendo.

Hinata se sonrojó. No estaba muy segura de cómo debía tomarse el comentario de Itachi. Todavía no confiaba del todo en aquel Uchiha, aunque ya había logrado acostumbrarse a sus sonrisas. Se volvió para mirar a Sasuke.

—No te burles de Hinata— amonestó Sasuke a su hermano.

—Cuéntanos uno de tus defectos Hinata— pidió Kurenai sonriéndole alentadoramente.

—Bueno, ya sé que lo encontraréis difícil de creer pero de niña yo era bastante torpe. De hecho, era lo que se dice realmente patosa.

Nadie tuvo la menor dificultad para creérselo. Sasuke dirigió una rápida sacudida de cabeza a Shisui, quien parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír con estrepitosas carcajadas ante la confesión de Hinata. Itachi empezó a atragantarse con la copa de la que había estado intentando beber en el momento en que Hinata admitió tímidamente aquel pequeño defecto suyo. Kurenai soltaba suaves risitas mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a su hermano.

Entones el barón Asuma regresó con el salterio y lo puso encima de la mesa delante de Kurenai en el mismo instante en que Itachi por fin logró controlar su ataque de tos. El instrumento de forma triangular, estaba hecho de una madera muy clara. El número de cuerda ascendía a doce y Hinata vio con envidia cómo Kurenai pasaba el pulgar por aquellos finos cables metálicos.

—El padre Laurance tendrá que bendecir este instrumento— dijo Kurenai.

—Sí, mañana durante la misa— intervino Shisui—. Le he dicho al sacerdote que diga misa en la sala cada mañana hasta que la capilla esté reparada Sasuke.

Sasuke asintió. Luego se levantó, dando con ello la orden implícita de que la cena había terminado.

Hinata esperó hasta que todos se dirigieron hacia las sillas delante del hogar.

Tan pronto como vio que le daban la espalda se arrodilló con presteza y buscó su zapato perdido debajo de la mesa. Sasuke la levantó por la cintura, tiró de ella hasta dejarla apoyada en su pecho y luego hizo bailar su zapato delante de la cara de ella. Hinata se volvió y trató de agarrar su zapato.

—¿Por qué frunces el ceño?— preguntó Sasuke. Subiéndola al borde de la mesa, le cogió el pie y volvió a ponerle el zapato.

—Eso podría haberlo hecho yo— susurró Hinata—. Y estoy frunciendo el ceño porque ahora que estás conmigo no haces más que bromear Sasuke. Eso no me gusta nada.

—¿Por qué?

Sasuke volvió a depositarla en el suelo. Pero siguió manteniéndola sujeta por la cintura, un hecho que incomodaba a Hinata bastante más de lo que ella deseaba admitir.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó a su vez deseando poder acordarse de lo que había querido decir. Sasuke tenía la culpa, claro está, porque la estaba mirando como si pensara que le gustaría mucho besarla ¿y cómo iba a poder pensar ella en nada que no fuera devolverle el beso?.

—¿Por qué no te gusta que bromee?— preguntó Sasuke inclinándose lentamente sobre el rostro vuelto hacia arriba de Hinata.

—Porque cuando lo haces entonces no eres predecible— respondió ella—. Eres como una hoja de hierba durante el invierno Sasuke. Frío y tieso, sí, rígido.— Intentó dar un paso atrás pero Sasuke incrementó la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella y fue tirando lentamente de su cuerpo hasta que Hinata se encontró tocando su pecho—. Y ahora te estás comportando igual que la hierba durante el verano, doblándose hacia aquí y hacia allá...

Se la veía tan sonrojada y fuera de sí que Sasuke no se atrevió a reír.

—Nunca se me había comparado con una hoja de hierba— le dijo—. Ahora respóndeme con la verdad y no con otra parábola, si me haces el favor.

—¿Si te hago el favor?— Su sugerencia parecía haber dejado atónita a Hinata—. Sasuke, no me gusta que te burles de mí porque eso me hace pensar que estás siendo cariñoso y amable conmigo. Quiero tenerte predeciblemente furioso— musitó—. Y mirándote de esta manera me voy a romper el cuello.

Nada de lo que le estaba diciendo Hinata tenía absolutamente ningún sentido y Sasuke se dijo que eso no hubiese debido sorprenderlo. Las esposas eran más difíciles de entender de lo que él había sospechado.

—¿No quieres que sea cariñoso y amable contigo?— preguntó hablando en un tono lleno de incredulidad.

—No lo quiero— dijo ella y el volumen de su voz se incrementó considerablemente.

—¿Y por qué demonios no lo quieres?

Sasuke no formuló su pregunta con un susurro. Se había olvidado por completo de su familia y su invitado. Ahora solo podía pensar en tomar entre sus brazos a aquella mujer que siempre le estaba llevando la contraria en todo y hacerle el amor.

Hinata no quería responderle porque para hacerlo hubiese tenido que ser honesta.

—Nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche hasta que me respondas— prometió Sasuke.

—Te reirás.

—Hinata, si no me reí ante tu opinión de que yo era como una hoja de hierba, dudo mucho que vaya a reírme de tu próximo comentario.

—Oh, está bien— dijo Hinata—. Cuando eres amable conmigo, quiero amarte. Bueno, ahí lo tienes. ¿Estás satisfecho?.

Sasuke estaba muy satisfecho. Y si Hinata hubiera estado mirándolo, habría sabido hasta qué punto lo complacían sus palabras.

¡Santo Dios, había llegado a gritarle! Le entraron ganas de llorar. Hinata tragó aire con una profunda inspiración, clavó los ojos en el pecho de Sasuke y murmuró:

—Y entonces terminaría con el corazón roto, ¿verdad?

—Yo protegería tu corazón— respondió Sasuke.

Su voz había sonado muy arrogante y Hinata le lanzó una mirada llena de exasperación. Sasuke no pudo contenerse. La boca de Hinata se encontraba demasiado cerca para que pudiera privarse del deseo de disfrutar de ella. Toda su disciplina se evaporó. Inclinándose sobre la boca de Hinata, Sasuke tomó posesión de ella en un beso abrasador.

—¡Por el amor de Dios Sasuke, todos estamos esperando a que Hinata toque el salterio!— gritó Itachi.

Sasuke exhaló un suspiro dentro de la boca de Hinata antes de apartarse y luego su pulgar le acarició lentamente el labio superior.

—Me había olvidado de que no estábamos solos— le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yo también— murmuró Hinata a modo de respuesta mientras se sonrojaba y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la escoltó hacia una silla vacía.

—Aquí es donde se supone que has de sentarte tú— le dijo Hinata—. Es la que tiene el respaldo más alto— le explicó luego.

Como resultó evidente que Hinata no iba a empezar hasta que Sasuke se hubiera sentado allí donde ella pensaba que debía hacerlo, este obedeció su orden con una sonrisa.

Itachi empujó otra silla hacia Hinata.

—Aquí estarás más cómoda— le dijo cuando ella extendió la mano hacia un taburete.

Hinata le dio las gracias y se sentó. Asuma le ofreció el salterio. Hinata estaba terriblemente nerviosa y le temblaban las manos cuando puso el instrumento encima de su regazo. Odiaba ser el centro de atención. Pasar desapercibida siempre la hacía sentirse más cómoda.

Asuma se puso detrás de la silla de Kurenai apoyando el brazo en el respaldo de esta. Tanto Shisui como Itachi permanecieron de pie apoyándose en esquinas opuestas de la repisa de la chimenea. Y cada uno de ellos estaba mirando a Hinata.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo...— dijo Hinata y bajó la mirada hacia el instrumento—. Y solo cantaba para mi tío y sus amigos. Nunca he aprendido a tocar como es debido.

—Estoy segura de que tu tío y sus amigos pensaban que eras maravillosa— intervino Kurenai que se había dado cuenta de cómo le estaban temblando las manos a Hinata y trataba de darle ánimos.

—Oh, pensaban que yo era maravillosa— admitió Hinata sonriéndole a Kurenai —. Pero claro, todos ellos estaban bastante sordos.

Sasuke enseguida se inclinó hacia delante de tal manera que todos pudieran verlo claramente. La expresión que había en su rostro sugería que nadie debía reírse.

El barón Asuma tosió. Shisui se volvió para clavar los ojos en el fuego. Hinata pensó que se había cansado de esperar a que ella empezara de una vez.

—Podría cantar una parte del cántico latino que utilizábamos durante la Pascua— sugirió.

—¿Conoces alguna canción que hable de hojas de hierba?— quiso saber Sasuke. Hinata puso cara de sorpresa. Sasuke sonrió. —En invierno una hoja puede partirse por la mitad cuando la pisas— le explicó dulcemente a Sasuke—. Y en verano una hoja puede quedar aplastada si mantienes tu bota encima de ella durante el tiempo suficiente— añadió.

—¿Se pude saber de qué estás hablando?— preguntó Shisui visiblemente perplejo.

—Qué canción tan triste— comentó Sasuke.

—Predictibilidad— respondió Hinata al mismo tiempo.

—Preferiría que cantaras acerca de Polifemo— intervino Itachi.

—¿Quién o qué es Polifemo?— preguntó el barón Asuma.

—Un gigante que tenía un solo ojo— respondió Itachi.

—Era el que mandaba sobre los cíclopes— dijo Hinata—. ¿Conoces las historias que hablaban de Odiseo?— le preguntó a Itachi.

—Algunas partes— respondió Itachi. No añadió que todo lo que había llegado a saber acerca de ellas provenía de Hinata cuando estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

—¿Asuma? Hinata cuenta las historias más maravillosas que te puedas llegar a imaginar— dijo Kurenai. En su entusiasmo, llegó a levantar el brazo y le tocó la mano.

—Nunca había oído hablar del tal Odiseo— anunció Asuma—. ¿A qué crees que puede deberse eso?.

Hinata sonrió. El que no hubiera sido informado había irritado considerablemente a Asuma y ahora parecía estar buscando alguien a quien culpar de ello.

—No hay vergüenza alguna en esa admisión— replicó Hinata—. ¿Has oído hablar por ventura de Gerberto de Aurillac?

—¿El monje?— preguntó Asuma.

Hinata asintió. Miró a Kurenai para dar comienzo a la explicación que esta necesitaba escuchar, segura de que era imposible que la hermana pequeña de Sasuke pudiese haber oído hablar de aquel hombre.

—Gerberto vivió hace mucho tiempo Kurenai — empezó diciendo—. Hace casi cien años, creo. Dejó su monasterio y fue a estudiar a España. Cuando regresó a Francia, pasó a dirigir la escuela catedralicia de Reims y fue durante esa época cuando transmitió a sus estudiantes algunas de las historias antiguas que él había traducido. Fue otro hombre llamado Homero quien contó las historias acerca del poderoso guerrero Odiseo y después fue Gerberto quien tradujo esas historias del griego al latín.

—¿Crees que Homero y Gerberto eran amigos?— le preguntó Kurenai.

—No— respondió Hinata—. Homero vivió hace muchísimo tiempo, en un lugar llamado Grecia. Murió centenares de años antes de que naciera Gerberto. Las historias de Homero fueron conservadas en los monasterios. Algunas de ellas harían fruncir el ceño a nuestra iglesia, pero yo no pretendo faltarle al respeto cuando repito esas historias. A decir verdad, realmente son demasiado descabelladas para que se pueda llegar a creer que ocurrieron realmente.

Todos parecían muy interesados. Hinata se volvió hacia Sasuke, vio que este realizaba un gesto de asentimiento y empezó a tocar el salterio.

Al principio cometió varios errores que no invitaban a escucharle, pero enseguida la balada de cómo Odiseo se había encontrado con el cíclope pasó a centrar toda su atención. Sin apartar la mirada del salterio, Hinata se imaginó que estaba sentada junto a su tío Ko y que le cantaba. Sumida en ese pensamiento sus manos dejaron de temblar. Su voz fue adquiriendo fuerza y pureza a medida que la historia sobre el guerrero iba cobrando vida.

El poema enseguida se ganó a la audiencia. Sasuke pensó que la voz de Hinata era embrujadora, un auténtico reflejo de aquella mujer tan dulce y delicada a la que ahora llamaba esposa.

Hinata fue tejiendo un mágico hechizo alrededor de todos ellos. Sasuke, un hombre que no era nada dado a pasar mucho rato en el mismo sitio, se había recostado en su silla y sonreía con satisfacción.

Dio comienzo a la historia contando el momento en el que Odiseo y sus hombres fueron hechos cautivos por Polifemo, dado que Itachi le había solicitado específicamente aquel relato. Polifemo decidió que se comería a todos los soldados. El gigante de un solo ojo los mantuvo prisioneros dentro de su cueva, para lo cual bloqueó la entrada con un enorme peñasco. Como Polifemo también metía a sus ovejas dentro de la cueva cada anochecer, luego necesitaba apartar de su sitio el peñasco cada mañana para que así su rebaño pudiera salir a pastar en los campos. Odiseo cegó al gigante y luego enseñó a sus hombres cómo tenían que arrastrarse por debajo de las ovejas, pero fue agitando los brazos en el aire, elevándolos cada vez más arriba en un desesperado intento de atrapar a los soldados. El astuto plan de Odiseo los salvó a todos.

Cuando Hinata hubo terminado su recital su audiencia suplicó poder escuchar otra historia.

—Decirle a Polifemo que su nombre era Nadie fue una idea muy brillante por parte de Odiseo— declaró Shisui.

—Cierto— convino Asuma—. Y cuando los otros cíclopes oyeron aullar a Polifemo porque Odiseo lo había cegado, fueron a la entrada de la cueva y lo llamaron a gritos, preguntándole si necesitaba ayuda y pidiéndole que les dijera el nombre de su atormentador.

La risa de Itachi se unió a la de los demás.

Hinata sonrió, complacida ante la entusiástica reacción que había provocado su historia. Se volvió a mirar a Sasuke. Su esposo estaba contemplando el fuego. Sonreía y tenía una expresión de satisfacción en la cara.

Sasuke tenía un perfil realmente magnífico. Mientras lo miraba, Hinata sintió que una extraña y deliciosa emoción iba adueñándose de todo su ser. Y entonces Hinata cayó en la cuenta de a quién le recordaba Sasuke. Le recordaba a Odiseo. Sí, Sasuke era idéntico al poderoso guerrero con el que había soñado Hinata cuando era pequeña. Odiseo se había convertido en su confesor imaginario, su amigo, aquel confidente al que Hinata le había susurrado todos sus miedos cuando estaba asustada y sola. Le gustaba imaginarse que algún día Odiseo aparecería mágicamente y se la llevaría consigo. Lucharía por ella, la protegería de Toneri. Y la amaría.

Cuando Hinata se convirtió en una mujer, dejó atrás los sueños de la infancia. Y hasta aquel momento se había olvidado por completo de su sueño secreto. Pero en aquel precioso instante y mientras contemplaba a su esposo, Hinata comprendió que su sueño por fin se había hecho realidad. Sasuke era su Odiseo. Era su enamorado, su protector, su salvador de su hermano Toneri.

Santo Dios, Hinata estaba enamorada de aquel hombre.

**...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**...**

* * *

**...**

—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre, Hinata? ¿Estás enferma?

Kurenai se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia su amiga, pensando que Hinata parecía hallarse al borde del desmayo. De pronto su rostro había perdido todo el color y si Kurenai no hubiera llegado a tiempo de poder cogerlo, el hermoso salterio había caído al suelo.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza. Empezó a levantarse y luego decidió que sus piernas quizá no serían capaces de sostenerla. En realidad, todavía estaba temblando a causa de la súbita revelación que acababa de experimentar. Ahora sabía que estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

—Estoy bien — respondió—. Un poco cansada nada más.

—¿Te encuentras lo bastante bien para poder cantar otra canción?

Kurenai enseguida se sintió culpable por habérselo pedido, pero luego se apresuró a excusar su conducta diciéndose que después de todo estaba desesperada y que ya se le ocurriría alguna manera de recompensar a Hinata por su bondad si ahora ella acudía en su ayuda. Sí, mañana por la mañana le subiría una bandeja con el desayuno.

Hinata sabía que Kurenai estaba tratando de ganar tiempo. Hubiese querido ayudar a su amiga, pero no se le ocurría ningún plan que pudiera librarla de tener que dar aquel paseo con Asuma.

Cuando Asuma vino hacia ellas para detenerse junto a Kurenai, Hinata dijo:

—El instrumento que le has regalado a Kurenai es realmente magnífico. Has sabido escoger bien Asuma.

El barón sonrió.

—Sasuke también ha sabido escoger.

Su extraña observación dejó un tanto perpleja a Hinata. Entonces Itachi y Shisui expresaron su placer ante el recital que acababa de dar y Hinata no tardó en sonrojarse de incomodidad. Lo cierto era que no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar semejantes elogios. Pensó que los Uchiha eran una familia de lo más extraña. Repartían los cumplidos con una inmensa facilidad y después de haber meditado un poco en ello, Hinata llegó a la conclusión de que eso se debía a que no pensaban que la abundancia de cumplidos rebajara su valor.

Nunca la habían llamado hermosa hasta que conoció a los Uchiha. Sin embargo cada uno de ello le había hecho aquel cumplido en más de una ocasión y a Hinata empezaba a parecerle que realmente la creían hermosa.

—Como sigáis elogiándome de esa manera vais a conseguir que termine volviéndome un poco vanidosa— admitió con una tímida sonrisa.

Reparó no obstante, en que Sasuke no había hecho ningún comentario y se preguntó si lo habría complacido.

Su esposo continuaba sin comportarse como era habitual en él. Antes se había portado de una manera extrañísima cuando la tomó entre sus brazos allí fuera y la besó delante de todo el mundo y luego había estado bromeando con ella durante la cena. Si no hubiese conocido mejor a Sasuke, Hinata habría tenido que pensar que aquel hombre tenía sentido del humor. Lo cual era totalmente ridículo por supuesto.

Hinata vio cómo Asuma tomaba de la mano a Kurenai y la escoltaba fuera de la sala. La hermana pequeña de Sasuke no paró de mirar ni un solo instante a Hinata por encima del hombro mientras se iba, observándola con una expresión claramente suplicante.

—No estés fuera demasiado rato Kurenai — le dijo Hinata—. Cogerás frío.

Era todo lo que podía hacer. Kurenai se aferró a la sugerencia con un asentimiento lleno de gratitud antes de que Asuma se la llevara donde Hinata ya no podía verla.

Shisui y Itachi también salieron de la sala. Sasuke y Hinata se encontraron súbitamente solos.

Hinata se alisó el vestido para dar alguna ocupación a sus manos. Deseó poder subir a la habitación de la torre para pasar unos minutos a solas. Dios, había tantas cosas en las que pensar, tantas decisiones que tomar...

Podía sentir cómo Sasuke la estaba mirando.

—¿Te apetece hablarme de los hombres y los caballos ahora Sasuke— le preguntó— antes de que vayas a hacer tu sesión de natación en el lago?

—¿Qué?— exclamó él, poniendo cara de perplejidad.

—Dijiste que ibas a hablarme de los hombres y los caballos— le explicó ella— ¿No te acuerdas?.

—Ah, eso...— replicó Sasuke, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa—. Acércate un poco más esposa y daré comienzo a mi instrucción.

Hinata frunció el ceño ante aquella petición pensando que ahora ya se encontraba lo bastante cerca de él.

—Te estás comportando de una manera muy extraña Sasuke— observó mientras iba hacia él para detenerse junto a su silla— Y también se te ve muy relajado. No pareces tú mismo— añadió.

Hinata se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su esposo. De pronto extendió la mano y le tocó la frente con el dorso.

—No tienes fiebre— anunció.

Sasuke pensó que parecía un poco decepcionada. Su ceño fruncido era lo bastante marcado para darle esa idea.

Hinata se puso bien el vestido se sentó lo más dignamente que pudo y cruzó las manos encima de un regazo. Extendiendo las manos hacia su esposa, Sasuke la sentó encima de sus muslos.

—¿Estás preocupada por algo?— le preguntó después mientras su pulgar iba apartándole suavemente el labio superior de los dientes.

Por supuesto que estaba preocupada. Sasuke se estaba comportando como un completo desconocido y eso ya era motivo de preocupación más que suficiente para cualquier esposa. Hinata suspiró. Luego se apartó un mechón de cabellos de los ojos golpeándole sin querer el mentón a Sasuke con el codo mientras lo hacía. Se disculpó sintiéndose muy avergonzada por aquella repentina torpeza.

—No cantas como una rana— dijo después.

Hinata sonrió, pensando que era el cumplido más maravilloso que hubiera recibido jamás.

—Gracias Sasuke— dijo—. Y ahora me instruirías sobre los misterios de los hombres y los caballos— sugirió.

Sasuke asintió. Su mano fue subiendo lentamente por la espalda de Hinata hasta que llegó a su hombro. El movimiento hizo que un delicado cosquilleo recorriera la piel de Hinata. Luego Sasuke tiró suavemente de ella hasta que Hinata se encontró apoyada en su pecho.

—Lo cierto es que nosotros los hombres llegamos a formar un vínculo muy especial con nuestros corceles Hinata— comenzó diciendo.

Su voz era tan deliciosamente reconfortante como el calor que emanaba de las llamas. Hinata se pegó un poco más a él bostezó y cerró los ojos.

—Sí, dependemos de nuestras monturas para que obedezcan cada una de nuestras órdenes— siguió diciendo Sasuke—. Un caballero no puede combatir diligentemente si tiene que dedicar una parte de su tiempo a controlar a su caballo. En el caso d que la batalla sea encarnizada y el animal se resista a ser gobernado, eso podría significarle la vida.

Sasuke prosiguió con su explicación durante unos cuantos minutos más.

—Tú esposa, has embrujado a mi corcel haciendo que se aleje de mí. Debería estar furioso contigo. Ahora que lo pienso estoy furioso— musitó Sasuke. La sonrisa se agrió en su rostro mientras reflexionaba sobre la pérdida de su fiel montura—. Sí has echado a perder a Sileno. Ahora puedes protestar si tal es tu deseo pero ya he tomado la decisión de darte a Sileno. Y por eso primero escucharé tus disculpas por haber echado a perder a mi caballo y acto seguido tu agradecimiento por el regalo que te hago.

Pero Sasuke no recibió ninguna de las dos cosas. Hinata no se disculpó ni le dio las gracias. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante su terquedad y luego le echó suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verle la cara.

Hinata se había quedado profundamente dormida. Probablemente no había oído ni una sola palabra de cuanto le había dicho su esposo. Sasuke hubiese debido enfadarse muchísimo con ella. Aquello sin duda era una falta de respeto como mínimo. Sasuke la besó en vez de despertarla. Hinata se acurrucó junto a él y después sus manos fueron subiendo poco a poco alrededor del cuello de Sasuke.

Itachi entró en la sala en el preciso instante en que Sasuke depositaba un segundo beso sobre la coronilla de Hinata.

—¿Estás dormida?— preguntó Itachi.

—Mi reprimenda la asustó hasta tal punto que se desmayó— respondió Sasuke secamente.

Itachi se echó a reír y luego se acordó que Hinata estaba dormida y suavizó su voz.

—No temas despertarla Itachi. Duerme como una gatita bien alimentada.

—Tu esposa ha tenido un día muy largo durante el que no ha parado de trabajar. Lo que se ha servido en la cena estaba excepcional y todo porque Hinata siempre exige la perfección de sus sirvientes. Yo me comí cuatro tartas— admitió Itachi—. ¿Y sabías que las prepararon siguiendo la receta que la propia Hinata le dio a Tomoe?.

—¿Sus sirvientes dices?

—Sí, ahora son leales a Hinata.

—¿Y tú Itachi? ¿Eres leal a Hinata?

—Ahora Hinata es mi hermana Sasuke. Daría mi vida para protegerla— añadió Itachi.

—No dudo de ti Itachi— replicó Sasuke en cuanto hubo captado el tono defensivo que acababa de aparecer en la voz de Itachi.

—¿Y entonces por qué me lo preguntas?— dijo Itachi. Cogió una silla y se sentó encarándose con su hermano—. ¿Ha traído Asuma alguna noticia concerniente a Hinata?

Sasuke empezó a asentir pero tan pronto como movió la cabeza, Hinata ocupó el espacio disponible debajo de su mentón. Sasuke sonrió.

—Asuma ha traído noticia, sí. Nuestro rey todavía está en Normandía, pero Toneri está reuniendo a sus tropas. Asuma estará con nosotros naturalmente.

—Dentro de tres semanas estoy obligado a volver junto al barón de Hyuga— observó Itachi—. Aunque él cuenta con mi juramento de lealtad soy vasallo de nuestro rey en primer lugar, tuyo en segundo y de Hyuga en tercero. Por esa razón, Hyuga me permitiría quedarme aquí mientras precise de mis servicios.

—Hyuga también se uniría a Asuma y a mí en contra de Toneri en el caso de que llegara a ser necesario. Juntos podemos reunir a más de mil hombres.

—Olvidas tu alianza con los escoceses— le recordó Itachi—. El esposo de Mikoto podría reunir a ochocientos hombres, tal vez más.

—No la he olvidado, pero no deseo involucrar a la familia de Mikoto en esta disputa— respondió Sasuke.

—¿Y si el rey se une al bando de Toneri?

—No lo hará.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?— preguntó Itachi.

—Son muchos los que tienen una imagen totalmente equivocada de nuestro rey Itachi. Yo he combatido junto a él en muchas ocasiones. Se piensa que tiene un temperamento incontrolable. Sin embargo, durante una batalla uno de sus propios hombres hizo que nuestro rey cayera al suelo de manera accidental. Los soldados rodearon a Deidara cada uno de ellos jurado matar a aquel vasallo tan descuidado. El rey se rió del percance, le dio una palmada en el hombro al soldado que lo había hecho caer y luego le dijo que volviera a montar en su caballo y se ocupara de defenderse.

Itachi estuvo rumiando aquella historia durante unos instantes antes de que volviera a hablar.

—Se dice que Toneri ejerce una peculiar influencia sobre la mente del rey.

—Dudo mucho que nuestro rey permita que nadie gobierne su mente.

—Rezo para que estés en lo cierto hermano.

—Hay otra cuestión de la que deseo hablar contigo Itachi. Las tierras de Amaterasu, para ser exactos.

—¿Qué ocurre con ellas?— preguntó Itachi, frunciendo el ceño.

Las tierras de Amaterasu eran una propiedad, baldía pero considerada muy apropiada para los cultivos, que pertenecían a Sasuke. Consistían en el extremo sur de las propiedades de los Uchiha.

—Me gustaría que te ocuparas de gobernar ese dominio Itachi— le dijo a su hermano—. Edifica una fortaleza allí. Yo te cedería las tierras si eso fuera posible. Pero el rey no lo permitirá a menos que se pueda encontrar alguna manera de ganarse su favor.

Sasuke hizo una pausa mientras meditaba en las complejidades del problema. Los comentarios de su hermano habían dejado completamente atónito a Itachi.

—El plan que propones es realmente inaudito— balbuceó.

Por primera vez en su vida Itachi se encontró con que no sabía qué decir. Realmente era altamente improbable que aquello realmente llegara a ocurrir, pero entonces una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en su corazón. Poseer su propia tierra, gobernarla como su propio dueño y señor... La perspectiva resultaba tan abrumadora que Itachi apenas si podía soportar pensar en ella.

—¿Y por qué ibas a querer que yo tomara posesión de las tierras de Amaterasu?— preguntó.

—Por Hinata.

—No comprendo.

—Mi esposa oyó cómo Shisui y yo hablábamos de los hermanos del rey. Cuando Shisui se fue de la sala, Hinata me hizo ver lo insatisfechos que se sienten Hidan y Sasori. Ella cree que eso es debido a que a ninguno de los dos se le otorgó suficiente responsabilidad.

—Santo Dios, a Hidan se le dio Normandía— intervino Itachi.

—Cierto— dijo Sasuke sonriendo—. Pero el hermano pequeño del rey únicamente recibió de su padre oro y una pequeña e insignificante posesión, y ya he podido ver lo frustrado que se siente por ello. Ha nacido para mandar y su cuna le ha negado el derecho a gobernar.

—Si existe algún paralelismo estoy impaciente por oírlo— dijo Itachi.

—Hinata fue la que me hizo empezar a reflexionar en ello— dijo Sasuke—. Tú eres vasallo tanto mío como de Hyuga y esos deberes deben permanecer intactos, pero si nos fuera posible llegar a conseguir el permiso del rey, entonces podrías quedarte con Amaterasu y hacer que terminara produciendo beneficios. Tú siempre has sabido cómo llegar a convertir una moneda en diez Itachi.

El hermano sonrió complacido por el cumplido.

— Si nuestra petición no llega a dar ningún fruto, aun así edificarás tu hogar allí y actuarás como mi supervisor— le dijo Sasuke—. El rey agradecerá poder contar con ese diezmo adicional y le dará igual cuál sea el hermano que vaya a encargarse de efectuar la contribución.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tu plan— anunció Itachi que ahora estaba sonriendo.

—Shisui no tardará en volver con el barón de Akimichi para terminar sus cuarenta días de servicio— interino Sasuke.

—Shisui sabe cómo hacerse seguir por lo demás y pronto mandará a los hombres de la misma manera en que Naruto ha llegado a mandar a los tuyos— dijo Itachi.

—Antes nuestro hermano tendrá que aprender a controlar su temperamento— comentó Sasuke.

Itachi asintió para indicar que era la misma opinión que él.

—Todavía tienes que contarme qué nuevas nos ha traído Asuma acerca de Hinata— dijo después.

—Asuma está convencido de que el hermano del rey, Sasori, podría estar tramando algo. Dice que se le ha pedido que hable con Sasori.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

—Los Daidoji tendrán a Sasori como invitado. No sé cuándo tendrá lugar el encuentro.

—¿Crees que Sasori solicitará la lealtad de Asuma contra nuestro rey?— preguntó Itachi—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿También has sido invitado a este encuentro?

—No. Asuma sabe que yo estaré junto a mi rey— respondió Sasuke.

—¿Entonces sugieres que Sasori se volverá contra Deidara?

—Si realmente estuviera convenido de eso, me presentaría ante nuestro señor y daría mi vida por él. El honor me obliga a protegerlo.

Itachi asintió, sintiéndose satisfecho con aquella respuesta.

—Asuma dijo que el número de aquellos que se sienten descontentos está creciendo rápidamente— dijo después—. Existe más de un conspiración para matar a nuestro rey. Eso no tiene nada de extraño claro está. Lo cierto es que su padre tenía tantos enemigos como él.

Como vio que Sasuke no decía nada, Itachi siguió hablando.

—Asuma cree que ha sido invitado a tomar parte en esa reunión debido a nuestra amistad. Piensa que Sasori quiere saber si lo honraré como rey en el caso de que Deidara muera.

—¿Esperaremos a ver cuáles son los resultados de esa reunión?

—Sí, esperaremos— dijo Itachi frunciendo el ceño, y luego añadió—: Hay mucho en lo que pensar hermano.

—Dime una cosa Itachi ¿Shisui todavía cree estar enamorado de Hinata?— preguntó Sasuke cambiando de tema.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que tardó bastante en habituarse a tu matrimonio— admitió—. Pero creo que ahora ya ha conseguido superar lo peor de enamoramiento. Quiere a Hinata, pero ella siempre lo está llamando hermano y eso enfría considerablemente el ardor que siente por ella. Aunque me sorprende que hayas podido llegar a darte cuenta de lo mal que lo estuvo pasando Shisui.

—Shisui siempre luce sus pensamientos en la cara— observó Sasuke—. ¿Viste cómo llevó la mano a la espada durante la ceremonia de matrimonio cuando pensó que yo estaba obligando a Hinata a que se casara conmigo?

—La estabas obligando a que se casara contigo— replicó Itachi con una sonrisa—. Y sí, presencié el acto. Hinata también vio cómo reaccionaba Shisui. Creo que esa es la única razón por la que de pronto accedió a tomarte por esposo.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Una observación muy cierta, Itachi. Hinata siempre intentará proteger a cualquiera que le parezca más débil y en ese momento ella temió que yo fuera a hacérselo pagar muy caro a Shisui.

Empezó a acariciar suavemente la espalda de su esposa. Itachi contempló la manera en que su hermano acariciaba a Hinata y pensó para sus adentros que Sasuke probablemente ni siquiera era conciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Entonces Hinata quiere que nos vayamos?— preguntó.

—No Itachi. Me imagino que se preocupará mucho y me culpará a mí— respondió Sasuke—. Mi esposa no entiende que tu lealtad también incluye al barón de Hyuga.

Itachi asintió mientras su hermano seguía hablando.

—Creo que a Hinata le preocupa que yo vaya a manteneros a ti y Shisui bajo mi control durante el resto de vuestras vidas y no permita que ninguno de vosotros actúe guiado por ningún pensamiento propio.

—Tu esposa tiene unas ideas realmente muy raras— observó Itachi—. Y con todo ella ha cambiado tu vida, ¿Verdad, Sasuke? Y también ha cambiado las nuestras. Esta es la primera vez que tú y yo hemos llegado a mantener una conversación tan larga sobre cualquier tema. Sí, me parece que Hinata ha hecho de nosotros una familia más fuerte.

Sasuke no respondió a aquel comentario. Itachi se levantó y echó a andar hacia la entrada.

—Es una lástima sabes— dijo por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué es una lástima?

—Que no la capturase yo primero.

Sasuke sonrió.

—No, Itachi, fue una bendición. Si quieres que te sea sincero entonces yo te la hubiese quitado.

Hinata despertó en el mismo instante en que Sasuke hacía aquel comentario. Se apresuró a incorporarse y le sonrió tímidamente a su esposo.

—¿Qué es lo que le habrías quitado a tu hermano Sasuke?— preguntó con voz enronquecida por el sueño. Después se alisó los cabellos y Sasuke se apresuró a esquivar sus codos antes de contestarle.

—Nada por lo que debas preocuparte Hinata.

—Siempre deberías compartir aquello que tienes con tus hermanos— dijo Hinata aprovechando aquella ocasión de instruir a Sasuke.

Itachi obviamente oyó su observación y su carcajada fue siguiéndolo mientras se alejaba.

Entonces Kurenai entró corriendo en la sala. Tan pronto como vio a Hinata la hermana pequeña de Sasuke se echó a llorar.

—Asuma sigue insistiendo en que el contrato es válido Hinata — le dijo—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ese hombre todavía quiere casarse conmigo.

Hinata saltó del regazo de Sasuke en el mismo instante en que Kurenai se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Sasuke se levantó y suspiró con exasperación al ver cuán próxima a la histeria se hallaba su hermana.

—Esa pregunta deberías hacérmela a mí Kurenai — dijo secamente. Cerró la mano sobre el brazo de Hinata ignorando el hecho de que Kurenai se aferraba a ella igual que un vestido empapado y empezó a tirar de su esposa en dirección a la entrada.

—No podemos dejar a tu hermana en semejante estado— protestó Hinata. Dios, se sentía como una cuerda que estuviera siendo utilizada en un juego de estira y afloja—. Sasuke me estás arrancando el brazo.

Entonces el barón Asuma entró corriendo en la sala echando a perder la estratagema de Sasuke que consistía en llevarse a Hinata al piso de arriba y tratar el problema de Kurenai por la mañana. Sasuke no se encontraba de humor para mantener una larga discusión y decidió resolver el asunto inmediatamente.

Antes de que Asuma pudiera decir una palabra, Sasuke le preguntó:

—¿Todavía quieres casarte con Kurenai?

—Sí— respondió Asuma. Su voz era tan desafiante como su porte—. Kurenai será mi esposa.

—Le he dado mi palabra a Kurenai de que podrá permanecer aquí durante todo el tiempo que desee Asuma.

El rostro de Asuma mostró su ira y a Sasuke le entraron ganas de gruñir.

—Me equivoqué al hacerle tal promesa— dijo admitiendo el error ante Itachi, Hinata, Kurenai y Asuma.

Era una confesión asombrosa proviniendo de un hombre que nunca admitía ningún error. Sasuke sonrió al ver la manera en que su confesión los dejaba atónitos a todos. Se volvió hacia Hinata y susurró:

—Tu obsesión en lo referente a decir la verdad me ha afectado esposa. Y ahora cierra la boca amor mío. Todo irá bien.

Hinata asintió lentamente y dirigió una sonrisa a su esposo, haciéndole saber de esa manera que confiaba en él. Sasuke se sintió tan complacido que cuando se volvió nuevamente hacia Asuma, todavía estaba sonriendo. Asuma conocía lo bastante bien a Sasuke para esperar a que le hubiese dado una explicación completa antes de desafiarlo abiertamente. Sasuke siempre había sido un hombre de palabra.

—Deja de chillar como una gallina Kurenai — ordenó Sasuke— y cuéntale al barón Asuma cual fue la promesa exacta que te hice.

Su tono de voz no invitaba a la discusión. Kurenai se incorporó apartándose de Hinata y dijo:

—Dijiste que podía vivir aquí hasta que muriera si tal era mi deseo.

Entonces Asuma dio un paso hacia Kurenai, pero la mirada de Sasuke lo detuvo.

—¿Y bien, Asuma? ¿Qué promesa te hice a ti? - Asuma respondió a Sasuke con un grito.

—¡Con la bendición del rey accediste a que Kurenai se convirtiera en mi esposa! - Itachi no pudo seguir guardando silencio por más tiempo.

—¿Cómo en el nombre de Dios, vas a hacer honor a ambos juramentos?— le preguntó a Sasuke.

—Asuma— dijo Sasuke como si no hubiera oído a Itachi— mi palabra a Kurenai depende de su deseo de quedarse aquí. Creo que hacerla cambiar de parecer es cosa tuya.

—¿Sugieres que...?

—Mi casa te acogerá como invitado durante todo el tiempo que haga falta— dijo Sasuke.

Asuma puso cara de perplejidad y luego una sonrisa que no podía ser más arrogante transformó tu rostro. Se volvió hacia Kurenai y le sonrió.

— Kurenai dado que no te irás yo me quedaré aquí contigo.

—¿Qué tú qué?

Kurenai volvía a gritar, sin embargo Hinata no pudo ver miedo alguno en sus ojos sino únicamente incredulidad e ira.

—Como ha dicho tu hermano Kurenai, me quedaré aquí durante todo el tiempo que necesite para hacerte comprender que tengo intención de casare contigo— dijo Asuma— ¿Me has oído?

Por supuesto que le había oído. Hinata pensó que incluso el centinela del sur tenía que haber oído a Asuma, dado que había gritado su anuncio en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que este fuese escuchado.

Hinata dio un paso hacia Kurenai con la intención de protegerla de la ira de Asuma, pero entonces Sasuke volvió a cogerla súbitamente de la mano. Y cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar, la presión que Sasuke estaba ejerciendo sobre su mano se intensificó. Hinata decidió que reservaría su protesta para más tarde.

Kurenai estaba demasiado furiosa para que pudiera hablar. Recogiéndose las faldas, corrió hacia Asuma.

—Tú serás viejo, canoso y estarás lleno de arrugas antes de que yo cambie de parecer Asuma— le dijo.

Asuma la miró y sonrió.

—Subestimas mis habilidades Kurenai — replicó.

—Eres el hombre más terco que haya existido jamás— balbuceó Kurenai — ¡Plebeyo, más que plebeyo!— añadió después, volviéndole la espalda y saliendo de la sala.

Todo iba salir bien. Hinata lo sabía porque así se lo estaba diciendo su corazón. Kurenai estaba furiosa pero no aterrorizada.

—¿Qué es un plebeyo?— le preguntó Asuma a Itachi.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y miró a Hinata.

—¿Es otra de esas palabras tuyas?— preguntó.

—Sí— admitió Hinata.

—¿Es tan desagradable y odioso como Polifemo?— preguntó Itachi. Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno Asuma, al menos Kurenai no te encuentra tan despreciable como yo se lo parecí a Hinata cuando nos encontramos por primera vez— dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

Hinata no sabía de qué estaba hablando Itachi. Sasuke les dio las buenas noches a todos y se llevó a Hinata de la sala antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Itachi qué había querido decir con aquella extraña observación.

Ni marido ni mujer se dijeron una sola palabra el uno al otro hasta que llegaron al dormitorio de Sasuke. Cuando él abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar, Hinata se vio bruscamente apartada de su intención de preguntarle acerca de Kurenai o Itachi. El dormitorio atrajo su atención primero. Sasuke había trasladado sus posesiones desde la torre de sus aposentos. Ahora las dos sillas flanqueaban su chimenea y el cobertor cubría su enorme cama y el tapiz hecho por Hinata colgaba encima de la chimenea.

Temari se disponía a salir de la habitación y anunció al barón que el baño de Hinata ya estaba preparado para ella, tal como él había pedido que se hiciera.

Tan pronto como la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de la sirvienta, Hinata dijo:

—No puedo bañarme delante de ti Sasuke. Por favor, vete a nadar a tu lago mientras yo...

—Ya te he visto sin ropa en muchas ocasiones Hinata— dijo Sasuke. Le desató el cinturón trenzado, lo arrojó sobre una de las sillas y luego procedió a quitarle la media túnica y el vestido.

—Pero siempre en la cama Sasuke, con los cobertores y ...

Hinata se calló al no ocurrírsele nada más que decir. Sasuke soltó una risita.

—Métete en tu baño ante de que se enfríe el agua cariño— le dijo.

—Tú nadas en un lago de aguas heladas— le recordó Hinata. Su esposo estaba pasándole lentamente la camisola por encima de los hombros—. ¿Por qué haces eso?— preguntó ella poniéndose lo bastante sonrojada para que pudiera sentir el calor de sus mejillas—. ¿Te gusta nadar cuando el agua está tan fría?

Hinata había pensado que de esa manera conseguiría apartar la atención de Sasuke de la tarea de desnudarla. Pero su esposo parecía capaz de contestar a su pregunta y continuar desnudándola al mismo tiempo.

—No disfruto particularmente con ello— le respondió Sasuke.

Se deshizo rápidamente de la prenda interior, impaciente por librarse de todo aquello que le ocultaba la belleza de Hinata. Acto seguido se arrodilló delante de ella y fue quitándole las medias y los zapatos y luego dejó un cálido sendero de caricias hasta su cintura.

Las manos de Sasuke estaban haciendo que Hinata suspirarse de placer.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces?— tartamudeó.

—Para endurecer mi mente y mi cuerpo.

Dejó de tocarla. Hinata se sintió muy decepcionada.

—Hay maneras más fáciles de endurecer tu cuerpo— susurró.

Le pareció que su voz había sonado bastante ronca. Hinata intentó taparse los pechos llevándose los cabellos hacia delante y estiró más las puntas de sus mechones ocultando así convenientemente sus pechos a la mirada de Sasuke.

Sasuke, que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella se escondiera de él, se levantó y le apartó las manos con una suave delicadeza. Las palmas de sus manos circundaron la opulencia de los pechos de Hinata mientras sus pulgares describían lánguidos círculos alrededor de sus rosados pezones. Los dedos de los pies de Hinata se hundieron entre los junquillos que cubrían el suelo. Se inclinó instintivamente hacia delante, buscando el contacto de las manos e Sasuke sobre su piel.

—Si te beso Hinata, no te dejaré tomar el baño— le dijo éste—. Puedo ver la pasión en tus ojos. ¿Puedes sentir lo mucho que te deseo?

Sasuke le había hablado en un susurro que la acariciaba tan tiernamente como sus manos.

Hinata asintió lentamente.

—Siempre te deseo Sasuke— dijo y luego se obligó a dar media vuelta e ir hacia la bañera.

Sasuke intentó no mirar a su esposa. Había jurado que aquella noche lo haría muy poco a poco. Iba a hacerle el amor a Hinata sin apresurarse, sin importar lo apremiante que fuera el impulso de acostarla sobre la cama y amarla apasionadamente.

También iba a tranquilizarla con palabras suaves. Su plan consistía en obligarla a que le dijera lo mucho que lo amaba. Sasuke estaba un poco nervioso. Necesitaba oír aquellas palabras ahora que había admitido ante sí mismo lo mucho que la amaba.

Sasuke estaba decidido a conseguir que ella lo amara. Y era lo bastante arrogante para creer que una vez que él hubiese hecho la corte de aquella manera, Hinata ya no sería capaz de negarle nada.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Se disponía a hacer uso de la obsesión de Hinata en provecho propio sin llegar a decirle la verdad. Se quitó la túnica y luego se arrodilló delante del hogar para añadir otro leño al fuego.

Hinata se lavó rápidamente, temiendo que Sasuke se volviese y la viera llevar a cabo tan íntima tarea.

Y entonces percibió todo el humor que había en su apurada situación y se echó a reír.

Sasuke fue hasta la bañera y se detuvo junto a ella. Con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, exigió saber qué era lo que Hinata encontraba tan divertido.

Ahora Sasuke ya no llevaba su camisa. El corazón de Hinata empezó a latir desenfrenadamente. De pronto también se encontró sin respiración. ¡Oh, con qué facilidad podía llegar a excitarla su esposo!

—Duermo junto a ti cada noche sin llevar nada de ropa encima y realmente ahora no debería sentirme avergonzada. Por eso me estaba riendo— añadió con un encogimiento de hombros que casi la ahogó.

Luego se levantó y se volvió hacia su esposo demostrándose tanto a sí misma como él que ya o encontraba nada de embarazoso en aquella situación.

Las gotitas de agua relucían sobre la piel. Las puntas de sus mechones se habían unido en una serie de húmedas y flojas ondulaciones y había una expresión traviesa en su rostro. Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella para besarla una vez en lo alto de la coronilla y luego volvió a besarla, ahora en el puntee de la nariz. Hinata tenía un aspecto tan magnífico y estaba haciendo tan noble esfuerzo para no mostrarse tímida ante él que Sasuke no había podido contenerse.

Cuando la vio estremecerse, Sasuke cogió el paño que Temari había dejado encima de una de las sillas. Envolvió a Hinata con él, la sacó de la bañera y la llevó hasta el hogar.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil delante de él con la espalda vuelta hacia el fuego. Luego cerró los ojos cuando el pecho de Sasuke se restregó contra sus senos. El calor de las llamas le calentaba los hombros y la mirada llena de ternura de Sasuke daba calor a su corazón.

Se sintió adorada. La sensación era tan maravillosa que Hinata no protestó cuando Sasuke empezó a secarla. Al principio utilizó el paño para secarle la piel con suaves palmadas pero cuando hubo terminando con su espalda tiró súbitamente de los extremos del paño hacia él hasta atraerla hacia su pecho. Y entones su boca tomó posesión de la de Hinata en un beso abrasador. Su lengua penetró en el tesoro que ella le estaba ofreciendo. Sasuke dejó caer el paño, le puso las manos en las nalgas y tiró suavemente de ella, elevándola hacia su dureza y el increíble calor que emanaba de él.

Hinata gimió de placer dentro de la boca de Sasuke mientras le acariciaba la lengua con la suya. Sus manos le acariciaron la espalda, pero cuando las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la cinturilla de sus calzones, Sasuke se apartó abruptamente de ella.

—Llévame a la cama Sasuke— suplicó Hinata.

Trató de capturar su boca con otro beso pero Sasuke la eludió deliberadamente.

—A su debido tiempo Hinata— le prometió con un susurro ronco. Besó la punta de su barbilla, y luego fue bajando lentamente hacia sus pechos—. Eres tan hermosa.- le dijo.

Quería saborearla toda. Sasuke acarició un pecho con la mano mientras rendía adoración al otro con la boca, chupándolo hasta que el pezón quedó convertido en una dura prominencia.

El contacto de su lengua era como terciopelo caliente. Hinata apenas si podía soportarlo. Cuando Sasuke se arrodilló y cubrió su vientre con besos húmedos y calientes, Hinata respiró hondo y luego olvidó exhalar el aire. Las manos de Sasuke le acariciaron los muslos y se movieron por entre ellos, llevándola al borde de la pérdida de control. Sasuke fue abriendo un sendero de besos a lo largo de la cicatriz de Hinata mientras sus manos proseguían con su dulce tormento, tocando, acariciando, adorando, hasta el calor que emanaba de ella.

La cogió por las caderas y cuando su boca empezó a besar el suave montículo de rizos que había entre los muslos de Hinata, esta sintió cómo se le doblaban las rodillas.

Sasuke no la dejaba moverse. Su boca y su lengua saborearon la humedad que él había creado dentro de ella. Su esposa era tan dulce como la miel y tan embriagadora como el vino joven.

Hinata pensó que iba a morir de placer. Las uñas de sus dedos se clavaron en los omóplatos de Sasuke. Dejó escapar un suave gemido. Aquel primitivo sonido erótico casi volvió loco a Sasuke.

Fue inclinando lentamente a Hinata hasta dejarla en el suelo. La boca de Sasuke reclamó la de ella en el mismo instante en que los dedos de él se abrían paso a través de su apretada y húmeda vaina. Hinata se arqueó bajo la mano e Sasuke y gritó su nombre cuando el esplendor hizo erupción dentro de ella. Ola tras ola de un increíble placer se extendió por todo su cuerpo y Sasuke la mantuvo apretada contra él durante toda esa experiencia, susurrándole palabras de amor mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Hinata se sentía como oro líquido en sus brazos y pensó decirle cuánto placer le estaba haciendo sentir, pero no parecía ser capaz de poder dejar de besarlo el tiempo suficiente para llegar a decirle nada.

Sasuke se apartó y se quitó rápidamente el resto de su ropa. Lego se acostó sobre la espalda y tiró de Hinata poniéndosela encima. Sabía que se hallaba a punto de perder el control. Le separó las piernas tratando de ser lo menos brusco posible y cuando Hinata estuvo montada a horcajadas encima de él, su mano empezó a acariciarla haciéndola enloquecer de nuevo. Hinata gimió su nombre mientras le suplicaba con las manos y la boca que pusiera fin a aquel tormento.

Sasuke le levantó las caderas y entró en ella con una poderosa acometida. Hinata se hallaba más que preparada para recibirlo.

Estaba tan increíblemente caliente, tan mojada, tan apretada...

Sasuke se dejó capturar por ella. Hinata arqueó la espalda hasta que lo rodeó a todo él y luego empezó a moverse, con lentos movimientos instintivos que enseguida hicieron enloquecer a Sasuke.

Se sentía tan débil como un escudero y tan poderoso como un señor de la guerra. Sasuke la agarró por las caderas, pidiéndole que se moviera con más energía.

Encontró la liberación antes que Hinata, pero el sonido y la sensación que emanaban de él le proporcionaron su propia y extática rendición.

Hinata se dejó caer sobre su pecho. Sasuke gimió, pero Hinata estaba demasiado exhausta, demasiado satisfecha para que se le ocurriera pedirle disculpas.

Luego trascurrieron largos minutos antes de que ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de hablar. Los dedos de Hinata acariciaban el pecho de Sasuke. Le encantaba el tacto aterciopelado junto con la cálida lisura de su piel, su maravilloso aroma.

Hinata pensó que nunca lo había visto más arrogante. Sasuke la miraba con una expresión de inmensa satisfacción en la cara. Un mechón de cabellos había caído para quedar encima de su frente.

Hinata se disponía a levantar la mano para devolverlo a su sitio cuando Sasuke habló.

—Te amo Hinata.

La mano de Hinata quedó suspendida en el aire entre ellos.

Luego abrió mucho los ojos y fue entonces cuando Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle.

No era así como había planeado que ocurriera. Se suponía que era Hinata la que debía decirle que lo amaba. Sasuke sonrió ante su gran error mientras esperaba pacientemente a que ella se recuperase de la admisión que él acababa de hacerle y le dijera lo mucho que lo amaba.

Hinata no podía creer que él hubiera llegado a decirle aquellas palabras. En ese momento la expresión de Sasuke se volvió muy solemne, indicándole con ello que no podía haber hablado más en serio.

Entonces Hinata se echó a llorar. Sasuke no supo cómo interpretar aquella reacción.

—¿Estás llorando porque te he dicho que te amaba?— le preguntó. Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—No— susurró.

—¿Y entonces por qué te pones así? Acabo de darte placer, ¿no?.

Realmente parecía estar un poco preocupado. Hinata se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas, dándole sin querer un codazo en el mentón mientras lo hacía.

—Me has dado mucho placer— le dijo—. Estoy tan asustada, Sasuke... No deberías amarme.

Sasuke suspiró. Decidió que tendría que esperar unos cuantos minutos más antes de obtener una explicación decente de ella, porque ahora Hinata se estaba estremeciendo demasiado violentamente para que le fuese posible hablar con coherencia.

Supo tener paciencia, pero una vez que la hubo llevado a la cama y estuvieron debajo de los cobertores, Hinata se acurrucó junto a él y no dijo una sola palabra.

—¿Por qué estás asustada?— le preguntó Sasuke—. ¿Tan terrible es que yo te ame?. — Su voz estaba llena de ternura y eso hizo que Hinata volviera a echarse a llorar.

—No puede haber esperanza para nosotros, Sasuke. El rey...

—El rey nos dio su bendición, Hinata. Nuestro rey tendrá que aprobar este matrimonio.

Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que Hinata se sintió reconfortada por aquella inmensa confianza.

—Dime por qué piensas que el rey se pondrá de tu parte Sasuke. Házmelo entender. No quiero estar asustada.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar.

—El rey Deidara y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos muchachos. Deidara tiene muchos defectos, pero ha demostrado ser un líder muy capaz. A ti no te cae bien debido a las historias que le has oído contar a tu tío, y tu tío solo refleja actitudes de su iglesia. El rey ha perdido el apoyo del clero porque se llevó muchos tesoros de sus monasterios. Además de eso, nunca se ha dado mucha prisa en reemplazar a ninguna iglesia oficial. El clero desprecia a nuestro rey porque éste no se inclina ante sus dictados.

—Pero ¿por qué piensas que...?

—No me interrumpas cuando te estoy instruyendo— dijo Sasuke y luego suavizó su comentario con un delicado apretón—. Si bien no pretendo alardear de ello, lo cierto es que he ayudado a nuestro rey a unir a los escoceses y mantener una coexistencia pacífica. El rey sabe lo que valgo. Cuento con un ejército bien adiestrado al que pueda recurrir en un momento de necesidad Hinata. El rey confía en mi lealtad. Yo nunca lo traicionaría y eso el rey también lo sabe.

—Pero Sasuke, Toneri es su amigo especial— intervino Hinata —. Marta así me lo dijo y también he oído rumores de labios de los amigos de mi tío.

—¿Quién es esa Marta?

—Una de las sirvientas que le fueron asignadas a mi tío— respondió Hinata.

—Ah, entonces sin duda tiene que ser tan infalible como el Papa— replicó Sasuke—. ¿Es así como piensas?

—Por supuesto que no— musitó Hinata. Trató de volverse para mirar a Sasuke, pero este no la dejó moverse. Hinata volvió a acomodarse encima del hombro de su esposo y dijo—: Mi hermano incluso alardea del poder que tiene sobre Deidara.

—Dime esposa, qué es lo que quieres decir exactamente con eso de que Toneri es su amigo especial— ordenó Sasuke.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza vehemente.

—No puedo decir esas palabras. Sería un pecado.

Sasuke suspiró con exasperación. Sabía de sobras cuáles eran las preferencias del rey y ya hacía tiempo que había adivinado que Toneri era algo más que un escribiente en la corte de Deidara. Le sorprendía sin embargo, que su inocente esposa dispusiera de tal conocimiento.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí acerca de esto Sasuke, cuando te digo que se trata de un pacto pecaminoso entre mi hermano y nuestro rey.

—Eso no importará— replicó Sasuke—. No volveremos a hablar de este asunto, dado que parece hacerte sentir tan incómoda. Sé a qué te refieres con lo de especial Hinata. Pero el rey no traicionará a sus barones. El honor está de mi parte en esta contienda.

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo honor que te ató a un poste en la fortaleza de Toneri?— preguntó Hinata—. Tú eres tan honorable, que confiaste en que Toneri haría honor a la tregua temporal ¿verdad?.

—El plan no podía estar mejor tramado— respondió Sasuke y su voz rechinó sobre la oreja de Hinata—. Nunca confié en tu hermano.

—Toneri podría haberte matado antes de que tus hombres consiguieran entrar en la fortaleza Sasuke— replicó Hinata a su vez—. En lo que respecta a esa cuestión, podrías haber ido helándote poco a poco hasta morir de frío. Yo te salvé, por supuesto. El honor tuvo muy poco que ver con ello.

Sasuke no intentó discutir con ella. Hinata estaba equivocada, claro está, pero a Sasuke no le pareció que tuviera ninguna necesidad de hacerle ver su error.

—Toneri me utilizará para hacerte daño.

Aquel comentario no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido.

—Hinata, no hay ningún solo barón en toda Inglaterra que no se haya enterado de lo que le ocurrió a Kurenai. Si el rey le da la espalda a la verdad, habrá cometido su primer gran error de mi parte. Todos nos encontramos atados a nuestro señor por vínculos de honor, cierto, pero él también debe actuar con honor hacia cada uno de nosotros. De lo contrario nuestro juramento de lealtad no significa nada. Ten fe en mí, Hinata. Toneri no puede ganar esta guerra. Confía en mí esposa, en lo que respecta a saber qué es lo que hay que hacer.

Hinata estuvo reflexionando durante varios minutos en lo que le había dicho Sasuke y luego murmuró:

—Siempre he confiado en ti, desde aquella noche en que dormimos juntos dentro de tu tienda. Me prometiste que no me tomarías mientras yo estaba dormida y te creí.

El recuerdo hizo sonreír a Sasuke.

—¿Y ahora por fin te has dado cuenta de lo absurdo que era que el que pensaras que yo podía aprovecharme de ti sin que tú llegaras a saberlo?.

Hinata asintió.

—Tengo el sueño muy profundo Sasuke— bromeó.

—Hinata, no voy a permitir que pases por alto el tema del que habíamos empezado a hablar. Acabo de jurarte que te amo. ¿No tienes nada que decirme a cambio?— preguntó, Sasuke.

—Gracias esposo.

—¿Gracias?

Sasuke le gritó la palabra. Se le había agotado la paciencia. Se suponía que Hinata debía decirle lo mucho que le amaba y el por qué demonios ella no sabía hacerlo lo llenaba de furia.

De pronto Hinata se encontró yaciendo sobre la espalda con su esposo alzándose sobre ella. El músculo que había junto a la mandíbula de Sasuke se flexionó, una clara indicación de la ira que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Parecía hallarse preparado para entrar en combate.

Aquello no la intimidó en lo más mínimo. Hinata le acarició suavemente los hombros y luego dejó que las palmas de sus manos fueran descendiendo lentamente por los brazos de Sasuke. Su cuerpo estaba rígido. Hinata podía sentir la fortaleza del acero bajo sus dedos y no apartó la mirada de su esposo ni un solo instante mientras continuaba acariciándolo. Y aunque podía sentir el poder que había dentro de él, también podía ver la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Era un expresión que Hinata nunca había visto antes en él, pero aun así pudo reconocerla. Sasuke parecía estar realmente muy preocupado.

En cuanto Hinata lo obsequió con una sonrisa llena de ternura, Sasuke dejó de fruncir el ceño inmediatamente. Vio el destello que iluminaba los ojos de su esposa y respondió a él. Su cuerpo se relajó junto al de ella.

—¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí?— quiso saber.

—No me estoy burlando de ti— le dijo Hinata—. Acabas de hacerme el don más maravilloso que se pueda imaginar Sasuke. Estoy abrumada.

Él esperó en silencio para oír más.

—Eres el único hombre que ha llegado a decirme que me amaba— susurró Hinata. Una tenue arruga frunció su frente y añadió—: ¿Cómo podría no amarte a mi vez?

Parecía como si acabara de reparar en ese hecho por primera vez. El suspiro de exasperación que salió de los labios de Sasuke fue tan potente que poco faltó para que le separase los cabellos a Hinata.

—Entonces supongo que ha sido una suerte para mí que Shisui no te lo dijese primero— murmuró después.

—Lo hizo— anunció Hinata, sonriendo ante el respingo que causó su admisión—. Pero no he contado ese juramento de amor como el primero, porque no era del todo cierto. Tu hermano solo había sufrido un pequeño enamoramiento.

Hinata se estiró hacia arriba y besó a Sasuke. Luego le puso las manos en la cintura y se la apretó suavemente.

—Oh Sasuke, hace tantísimo tiempo que te amo... ¡Qué tonta he sido al no darme cuenta antes! Aunque debo confesar que esta noche, cuando estábamos sentados junto al fuego con tu familia y tu invitado, me di cuenta de ello en ese preciso instante. Has hecho que mi persona por fin valiera algo Sasuke. Ahora sé que te importo.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú siempre has valido muchísimo Hinata— le dijo—. Siempre. — Los ojos de Hinata volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—El amor que sientes por mí es un auténtico milagro. Me capturaste para usarme en tu plan de vengarte de mi hermano. ¿No fue eso lo que hiciste?

—Cierto— admitió Sasuke.

—Y esa fue la razón por la que te casaste conmigo— afirmó Hinata frunciendo súbitamente el ceño mientras miraba a su esposo—. Dime ¿me amabas entonces?.

—Yo pensaba que era deseo— respondió Sasuke—. Quería acostarme contigo— añadió con una sonrisa.

—Venganza y deseo— replicó Hinata a su vez—. Pobres razones en el mejor de los casos Sasuke.

—Te has olvidado de la compasión— le informó Sasuke.

—¿Compasión? Supongo que lo que realmente quieres decir es que te di pena ¿verdad?— preguntó Hinata empezando a sentirse un poco irritada—. Santo Dios ¿me amas porque te inspiro compasión?

—Amor mío, acabas e hacer una lista de todas las razones que fui dándome a mí mismo — Hinata se sintió muy ofendida por su risa.

—Si tu amor se basa en el deseo, la compasión y la venganza entonces...

—Hinata— la interrumpió Sasuke tratando de clamarla— ¿Qué te dije antes de que nos fuéramos de la fortaleza de tu hermano? ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Me dijiste que aquello había sido un ojo por ojo— replicó Hinata.

—Y tú me preguntaste si pertenecías a Toneri. ¿Te acuerdas de cuál fue mi respuesta?

—Sí, aunque no la entendí— dijo Hinata—. Dijiste que te pertenecía a ti.

—Me limité a responder la verdad— le dijo Sasuke y la besó solo para librarla de aquella súbita expresión de sospecha.

—Sigo sin entenderlo— le dijo Hinata cuando Sasuke le hubo permitido volver a hablar.

—Yo tampoco lo entendí— dijo Sasuke—. Entonces pensé que te mantendría junto a mí, pero no se me ocurrió pensar en el matrimonio hasta más tarde. A decir verdad Hinata, fue tu acto de bondad el que selló nuestro destino.

—¿De veras?

Los ojos de Hinata volvieron a llenarse de lágrima. La expresión que había en el rostro de Sasuke era tan cariñosa, tan tierna...

—Fue inevitable desde el momento en que me calentaste los pies, aunque tuvo que pasar algún tiempo antes de que yo admitiera la verdad.

—Me llamaste boba— le dijo Hinata sonriendo ante aquel recuerdo.

Aquel suave destello había vuelto a iluminar sus ojos. Ya no estaba furiosa con él. Sasuke había fingido sentirse muy ofendido por su observación solo para obtener una reacción por parte de ella.

—Yo nunca te llamé eso. Fue otra persona quien lo hizo y ahora mismo lo retaré a batirse en duelo conmigo.

Hinata se echó a reír.

—Fuiste tú barón. Pero ya te he perdonado. Además, yo te he llamado muchas cosas feas.

—¿Lo has hecho? Nunca oí ni una sola de ellas— dijo Sasuke—. ¿Cuándo me llamaste todas esas cosas?

—Cuando me estabas dando la espalda naturalmente.

Se la veía tan inocente que la sonrisa de Sasuke se acentuó.

—Uno de estos días tu obsesión por decir la verdad terminará metiéndote en un buen lío— le dijo y luego volvió a besarla antes de seguir hablando—. Pero yo estaré a tu lado para protegerte.

—De la misma manera en que yo siempre te protegeré a ti— le dijo Hinata—. Es mi obligación como esposa. — Luego volvió a reír al ver la cara de incredulidad que estaba poniendo él. —Oh, no me asustas— alardeó—. Ahora que tengo tu amor ya nunca volveré a tenerte miedo.

—Lo sé— dijo él después. El tono de abatimiento con el que había hablado hizo reír a Hinata. —Y ahora quiero oír cómo vuelves a decirme que me amas— exigió Sasuke.

—Qué orden tan arrogante me das— susurró Hinata—. Te amo con todo mi corazón Sasuke— Lo besó en el mentón—. Daría mi vida por ti esposo— Le acarició el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua—. Y siempre te amaré.

Sasuke gruñó de placer y procedió a hacerle el amor despacio y con una inmensa dulzura.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Sí amor mío?

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que me amabas?

—Duérmete Hinata. Ya casi ha amanecido.

Ella no quería dormir. Hinata no quería que aquella noche gloriosa terminara nunca y empezó a menear deliberadamente la espalda sobre el estómago de Sasuke. Los dedos de sus pies se curvaron sobre las piernas de él.

—Por favor, dime exactamente cuándo fue.

Sasuke suspiró. Sabía que Hinata no se estaría quieta hasta que le respondiera.

—Hoy.

—¡Ja!— anunció Hinata.

—¿Ja, qué?— preguntó Sasuke.

—Por fin algo de lo que dices tiene un poco de sentido— le explicó Hinata.

—Pues tú no haces más que decir insensateces— replicó Sasuke a su vez.

—Eres tú quien ha estado comportándose de una manera impredecible durante todo el día. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, me tenías un poco preocupada… ¿Hoy cuándo?

—¿Cuándo qué?

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta exactamente e que me amabas?— preguntó Hinata ¿que jamás estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente?

—Cuando pensé que mi caballo iba a matarte.

—¿Sileno? ¿Pensaste que Sileno iba a hacerme daño?

Él oyó el asombro en su voz. Sonrió por encima de la coronilla de Hinata. Su esposa seguía sin tener ni idea del terror que le había hecho sentir.

—¿Sasuke?

A Sasuke le gustaba mucho la manera en que Hinata susurraba su nombre cuando quería algo de él. Era un sonido tierno, suplicante y terriblemente sensual.

—Has echado a perder mi corcel— le dijo—. Eso era lo que te estaba contando en la sala cuando te quedaste dormida encima de mi regazo.

—No lo he echado a perder— protestó Hinata—. Lo único que he hecho ha sido mostrarle cariño y ternura. El afecto no puede hacer ningún daño, ¿verdad?

—El afecto puede llegar a causar mi muerte si no me dejas descansar— respondió Sasuke con un bostezo—. Te has convertido en una moza realmente insaciable— añadió, fingiendo suspirar—. Me has dejado sin fuerzas.

—Gracias.

—Puedes disponer de Sileno para tu propio uso.

—¿Sileno? ¿Mío?— preguntó ella, súbitamente tan nerviosa e impaciente como una niña.

—Ahora el animal te es leal a ti. Has degradado a mi gran animal del rango de corcel al de cordero. Mi vida ya nunca volverá a ser la misma.

—¿Y en qué he cambiado exactamente tu vida, Sasuke?

Sasuke fingió no haber oído la pregunta de Hinata y la hizo volverse hasta dejarla de cara a él. Entonces la miró largamente y con fijeza.

—Y ahora escúchame bien esposa mía— le dijo—. No montarás a Sileno hasta que no hayas recibido la instrucción adecuada. ¿Me has entendido?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no he recibido la instrucción adecuada?— preguntó Hinata. No la había recibido, por supuesto, pero aun así creía haber sabido ocultarle aquel defecto. Pero su esposo era más astuto de lo que se había imaginado.

—Tú limítate a prométemelo— le dijo Sasuke.

—Lo prometo.— Hinata ya había empezado a mordisquearse el labio inferior, cuando de pronto le vino a la cabeza un pensamiento que enseguida empezó a llenarla e preocupación—. No cambiarás de parecer por la mañana, ¿verdad?.

—Claro que no. Ahora Sileno es tuyo.

—No estaba hablando de Sileno.

—¿Y entones de qué hablabas?

Parecía un poco preocupada. Sasuke frunció el ceño hasta que Hinata le susurró su miedo.

—No cambiarás de parecer acerca de que me amas, ¿verdad?.

—Nunca.

La besó para darle una prueba de su juramento y después cerró los ojos y se acostó sobre la espalda, totalmente decidido a dormirse. Estaba agotado.

—Esta noche no te has acordado de nadar en tu lago. Eso fue muy impredecible por tu parte.

Cuando él no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, Hinata insistió.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

—Porque hace demasiado frío, maldita sea.

Era una respuesta muy razonable, pero resultaba bastante extraña proviniendo de Sasuke. Hinata sonrió para sus adentros. ¡Oh, cómo lo amaba!.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Te gustó hacerme el amor junto al fuego? Ya sabes, cuando me besaste...¿allí?.

Su voz sonó tímida, pero también llena de curiosidad.

—Sí, Hinata. Tu sabor es tan dulce como la miel.

El recuerdo del sabor de Hinata ya estaba volviendo a excitarlo profundamente y Sasuke se asombró ante el deseo que podía llegar a sentir por su esposa.

Hinata se puso de lado y miró a Sasuke. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sonreía y tenía aspecto de sentirse muy satisfecho.

La mano de Hinata fue abriendo un lento sendero de caricias desde el mentón hasta el estómago de Sasuke.

—¿Y a mí me gustará tu sabor?— le preguntó en un susurro enronquecido.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responderle, Hinata se inclinó sobre él y le besó el ombligo, sonriendo cuando vio cómo se le contraían los músculos del estómago. Después la mano de Hinata fue descendiendo lentamente, moviéndose en una suave caricia que iba trazando un camino para que luego este fuera seguido por su boca y su lengua.

Sasuke dejó de respirar cuando la mano de Hinata tomó posesión de él.

—Estás tan duro Sasuke, tan caliente...— le dijo ella—. Dame tu fuego.

Sasuke se olvidó de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el dormir y dejó que su esposa fuera tejiendo su mágico hechizo sobre él. Pensó que sin duda era el hombre más rico del mundo, y todo porque su esposa lo amaba.

Y luego ya no pudo pensar.

**...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Los rigurosos días del invierno llegaron con unas temperaturas terriblemente bajas debido a un vendaval que hizo presa en los campos con sus gélidas mandíbulas cubiertas de escarcha. El invierno parecía prometer que mantendría atrapado al mundo en su glacial esplendor durante toda la eternidad cuando aquella delicada doncella, la primavera, se presentó de pronto trayendo consigo su propia promesa. Llevaba en don del renacimiento, envuelto en el cálido resplandor del sol. Sintiéndose seducido por aquella promesa, el viento enseguida perdió su filo estremecedor y se convirtió mágicamente en unas suaves brisas.

Los árboles fueron los primeros en mostrar el cumplimiento de la promesa. Las ramas dejaron de ser quebradizas y pasaron a volverse maleables, para luego agitarse con un grácil movimiento en cuanto las incitaba la brisa. Frágiles brotes y verdes hojas engrosaban cada una de ellas. Semillas olvidadas, que habían sido hundidas en las profundidades de la tierra por la advertencia de los primeros fríos del otoño, florecieron de pronto en un estallido de color y fragancia o bastante embriagadoras para atraer a las vanidosas abejas de la miel que zumbaban de un lado a otro.

Fue un tiempo realmente mágico para Hinata. ¡Y había tanta alegría en el hecho de amar a Sasuke! A ella le parecía un milagro que Sasuke la amara. Las primeras semanas después de su declaración, Hinata se había sentido un poco inquieta y le preocupaba pensar que Sasuke pudiera llegar a hartarse de ella. Hizo cuanto pudo para complacerlo, pero aun así la inevitable discusión acabó teniendo lugar de todas maneras. Un simple malentendido que habría podido resolverse muy fácilmente terminó fuera de toda proporción por el mal humor de Sasuke y el cansancio de Hinata.

A decir verdad, después Hinata ni siquiera podría recordar qué fue lo que había dado origen a la discusión. Lo único que recordaba el hecho de que Sasuke le había gritado. Entonces ella se había retirado inmediatamente detrás de la máscara de compostura que la mantenía a salvo, pero su esposo no tardó demasiado en hacer que aquella tranquilidad tan duramente perfeccionada desapareciese por completo de ella. Hinata se echó a llorar, le dijo a Sasuke que obviamente ya no la amaba y luego corrió a la torre.

Sasuke fue tras ella. Todavía gritaba, pero ahora el tema había pasado a ser el molesto hábito que tenía Hinata de saltar a conclusiones incorrectas. Cuando Hinata comprendió que lo que realmente había puesto tan furioso a Sasuke era el hecho de que ella pensara que él había podido dejar de amarla, enseguida dejaron de importarle los gritos que soltaba o aquel feroz fruncimiento de ceño suyo. Después de todo, Sasuke le estaba chillando que la amaba.

Hinata había aprendido una lección muy importante aquella noche y ahora por fin sabía que no había nada de malo en responder a los gritos gritando. Todas las reglas habían ido cambiando bruscamente para ella desde que conoció a los Uchiha. La libertad de que se les permitía gozar ahora había abierto las puertas a todas sus emociones. Hinata ya no tenía por qué contenerse en todo momento. Cuando le apetecía reír, reía. Y cuando tenía ganas de chillar, chillaba, aunque intentaba mantener unas maneras lo más dignas posibles en una dama.

Hinata también se había dado cuenta de que ella misma estaba empezando a adquirir algunas de las características propias de su esposo.

Había una cierta seguridad en el hecho de ser predecible y Hinata estaba empezando a odiar el cambio tanto como lo odiaba Sasuke. Cuando Shisui y Itachi partieron para ofrecer sus cuarenta días a su señor, Hinata hizo que todos aquellos que se encontraban lo bastante cerca de ella para poder oírla gritar supieran de su disgusto.

Sasuke le hizo ver la inconsistencia de su razonamiento e incluso llegó a recordarle que antes se había mostrado a favor de que se les otorgara más responsabilidades a sus hermanos. Hinata sin embargo, no quería avenirse a razones. Se había convertido en una gallina clueca y quería que todos los Uchiha permanecieran allí donde ella pudiera tenerlos visibles.

Sasuke entendía a su esposa mucho mejor de lo que ella lo entendía a él. Los hermanos de Sasuke y Kurenai se habían convertido en miembros de la familia de Hinata. Ella había estado sola durante tantos años que el placer de tener a su alrededor a tantas personas que la querían y siempre estaban pendientes de ella resultaba demasiado reconfortante para que pudiera ser aceptado sin ninguna protesta.

También era una pacificadora. Hinata interfería constantemente en cuanto le parecía que se estaba abusando de alguien. Era la protectora de cada uno y aun así se asombraba cuando alguien trataba de protegerla a ella.

A decir verdad, Hinata seguía sin entender cuál era su auténtica valía. Sasuke sabía que a ella le parecía un milagro que él la amara. Sasuke no era un hombre muy dado a proclamar sus sentimientos, pero enseguida reparó en que Hinata necesitaba oír con frecuencia su juramento de amor. El pasado de su esposa hacía que siempre hubiera presente en ella una sensación subyacente de miedo e inseguridad y Sasuke ya había aceptado el hecho de que Hinata necesitaría algún tiempo para ir adquiriendo confianza en sus propias capacidades.

Los días que pasaba con su nueva esposa hubieran sido realmente idílicos si Kurenai no hubiera estado tan resuelta a volverlos locos a todos. Sasuke se esforzaba por mantener una actitud general de simpatía hacia su hermana, pero la manera en que se estaba comportando Kurenai bastaba para hacerle sentir el deseo secreto de estrangularla.

Cometió el error de contarle a Hinata los sentimientos que inspiraba en el la conducta de Kurenai. Su esposa sugirió a Sasuke que aprendiera a tener un poco más de compasión y por qué en el nombre de Dios podía querer ella que él hiciera tal cosa era un enigma que demostró estar más allá de la comprensión de Sasuke.

Hinata lo había acusado de ser incapaz de sentir aprecio por nadie, pero en realidad ocurría precisamente lo contrario. Sasuke sentía muchísimo aprecio por el barón Asuma. Su amigo tenía la paciencia de Job y la resistencia del acero forjado.

Kurenai estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para disuadir a su pretendiente. Se burlaba, gritaba, lloraba. Nada de todo ello parecía tener la menor importancia. Asuma no se dejaba apartar de su singular meta de conquistarla. Sasuke pensaba que Asuma era o tan terco como un asno o tan estúpido como un toro. De hecho incluso cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera un poco de ambas cosas.

Sasuke no podía evitar admirar a Asuma. Semejante determinación era digna de encomio. Especialmente cuando uno consideraba que el tesoro detrás del que andaba Asuma se había convertido en una arpía que no paraba de gritar.

Sasuke realmente hubiese preferido ignorar toda aquella situación. Hinata, sin embargo, no le permitiría disfrutar de semejante privilegio. Lo arrastraba constantemente a tomar parte de las disputas familiares, explicándole que tenía el deber de arreglar las cosas.

Le explicó, muy tranquila y sin inmutarse, que podía ser señor y hermano a la vez, pero que todas esas tonterías de mantener una actitud fría y distante hacia su familia no eran más que un hábito del pasado del cual debía librarse.

Hinata también le dijo que podía conservar respeto de sus hermanos al mismo tiempo que se ganaba su amistad. Sasuke no intentó discutir con ella. Bien sabía Dios que desde que se casaron él no había conseguido salir vencedor de una sola discusión.

En aquel caso, no obstante, Hinata había estado en lo cierto. Sasuke no se molestó en decírselo, claro está, sabiendo que entonces le señalaría inmediatamente algún otro "hábito" del que debiera prescindir.

Empezó a cenar con su familia cada noche porque sabía que eso complacería a Hinata y entonces descubrió que encontraba un cierto placer en la experiencia. Durante las cenas siempre se hablaba de distintos temas y luego disfrutaba con los animados debates que se derivaban de ello. Sus dos hermanos eran hombres sagaces e inteligentes y no tuvo que transcurrir mucho tiempo para que Sasuke empezara a valorar las sugerencias que le iban haciendo ambos.

Sasuke fue haciendo desaparecer poco a poco todas las barreras que había levantado para separarse a sí mismo de su familia y al hacerlo descubrió que las recompensas eran mucho más grandes que el esfuerzo.

Su padre había estado equivocado. Ahora Sasuke lo sabía. Su padre podía haber regido todo rígidamente con el fin de proteger su posición como señor de las tierras. Quizá pensaba que mostrarles afecto a sus hijos le haría perder el respeto de éstos. Sasuke no estaba demasiado seguro de cuál había sido el razonamiento de su padre. Solo sabía que él ya no tenía por qué seguir las viejas costumbres.

Tenía que agradecerle su cambio de actitud a su esposa. Hinata le había enseñado que el miedo y el respeto no tenían por qué ir de la mano. Aquello resultaba bastante irónico desde luego. Hinata le había mostrado cómo podía llegar a ser un hermano para Shisui, Itachi y Kurenai. Sí, ella lo había arrastrado al interior del círculo familiar.

Sasuke siguió manteniendo el mismo programa de actividades con sus hombres, pero pasó a reservar una hora cada tarde para instruir a su esposa en la manera apropiada de montar. Hinata aprendía deprisa y Sasuke no tardó en permitirle montar a Sileno hasta la pequeña colina que se alzaba fuera de los muros. Iba detrás de ella, naturalmente, como precaución. Y gruñía, también, ante la terca costumbre de su esposa de llevarle comida a su lobo imaginario.

Hinata pidió que le explicara por qué un lado de la colina estaba desnudo en tanto que el otro era un bosque de árboles y espesura.

Sasuke le explicó que todos los árboles habían sido cortados en el lado de la colina que daba a la fortaleza. El vigía no podía ver más allá de la cima, por lo que no era necesario cortar los árboles que crecían en el otro lado. Quienquiera que quisiese entrar en el hogar de Sasuke antes tendría que coronar la primera loma y entonces el vigía podría ver si era amigo o enemigo. Y si se trataba de un enemigo, los arqueros dispondrían de blancos fáciles sin la arboleda para proporcionar cobijo y lugares donde esconderse.

Su explicación dejó muy asombrada a Hinata porque ahora le parecía que todo cuanto hacía Sasuke siempre tenía algo que ver con la protección. Entonces el sacudió la cabeza e hizo ver a su esposa que la protección era su responsabilidad como señor de Uchiha.

Hinata sonrió ante el sermón de Sasuke. Él también se había acostumbrado a sus sonrisas.

Sasuke sabía que Hinata estaba preocupada por el futuro de ambos. Seguía sin gustarle que se le recordara a su hermano y ahora todos intentaban no sacar a relucir su nombre en la conversación. Como Sasuke no parecía ser capaz de convencer a Hinata de que todo iría bien, ambos evitaban hablar del tema.

La primavera fue una época de revelación para Sasuke. Tuvo que dejar a Hinata durante casi un mes debido a asuntos muy acuciantes y cuando regresó, su esposa lloró de felicidad. Pasaron toda la noche despiertos, amándose apasionadamente el uno al otro y habrían pasado todo el día siguiente en la cama si las cuestiones domésticas no se hubieran entrometido.

Hinata odiaba que Sasuke tuviera que dejarla. Él lo odiaba tanto como ella y aunque nunca se lo diría a Hinata, sus pensamientos se veían consumidos por el anhelo de volver junto a ella.

La primavera dejó tras de sí su capa de flores y rayos de sol. Los cálidos días del verano por fin llegaron a las tierras de Uchiha.

Ahora viajar resultaba más fácil. Sasuke sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que se le llamara a comparecer ante su rey y mantuvo sus preocupaciones ocultas a Hinata mientras iba reuniendo discretamente a sus soldados.

El barón Asuma regresó a Uchiha durante los últimos días de junio para llevar a cabo otro intento de ganarse a Kurenai. Sasuke recibió a su amigo en el patio. Cada uno tenía nuevas importantes que comunicar al otro. Sasuke acababa de recibir un mensajero y había aceptado una misiva que llevaba el sello del rey. El barón de Uchiha podía leer, un hecho del que su esposa no se hallaba al corriente y la carta que acababa de leer hizo que se mostrara un poco brusco. Se encontraba demasiado preocupado para que pudiese darle la bienvenida a Asuma como era debido.

Asuma parecía hallarse en un estado de ánimo bastante similar al suyo. Después de haber saludado a Sasuke con una breve reverencia, entregó las riendas de su corcel al joven Taiki y se volvió nuevamente hacia Sasuke.

—Acabo de volver de ver a los Daidoji –anunció hablando en voz baja. Sasuke llamó a Naruto con una seña.

—Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar y me gustaría que Naruto tomara parte de la conversación –le explicó a Asuma.

Asuma asintió.

—Le estaba diciendo a Sasuke que acabo de regresar de la mansión de los Daidoji – repitió—. El hermano del rey, Sasori, también se encontraba allí. Me hizo muchas preguntas acerca de ti Sasuke.

Los tres hombres echaron a andar lentamente hacia la sala.

—Creo que Sasori estaba intentando determinar cuál sería tu postura en el caso de que él llegara a convertirse en nuestro rey –confesó Asuma.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué preguntas te hizo? – quiso saber.

—La conversación transcurrió con suma cautela. Era como si todos hubieran tenido acceso a alguna información de la cual yo carecía. Me temo que no estoy siendo muy claro ¿verdad? –preguntó.

—¿Hay necesidad de defender a Deidara? ¿Piensas que Sasori podría llegar a desafiarlo?

—No –respondió Asuma y su tono no pudo ser más enfático—. Pero sí que lo encontré bastante extraño. Tú no habías sido invitado y sin embargo todas las preguntas que me hicieron eran acerca de ti.

—¿Eran preguntas acerca de mi lealtad?

—Tu lealtad nunca ha estado en tela de juicio –respondió Asuma—. Pero mandas un ejército de los mejores combatientes que hay en Inglaterra Sasuke. No te costaría mucho desafiar a nuestro rey si se te pasara por la cabeza hacerlo.

—¿Sasori piensa que yo podría volverme contra mi monarca? –preguntó Sasuke claramente asombrado por la posibilidad.

—No Sasuke. Todo el mundo sabe que eres un hombre de honor. Con todo, no le vi demasiado sentido a la reunión. Había una atmósfera extrañamente tensa –Asuma se encogió de hombros y luego dijo—: Sasori te admira, aunque pude darme cuenta de que estaba preocupado por algo. Solo Dios sabe que sería.

Los tres hombres subieron por el tramo de escalones que llevaba a la sala principal. Hinata estaba de pie junto a la mesa en la que comían, poniendo bien un ramillete de flores silvestres dentro de una gruesa jarra.

Tres niñitos se hallaban en el suelo junto a ella, comiendo tartas.

Hinata alzó la mirada cuando oyó llegar a los hombres y sonrió al ver que Asuma volvía a visitarlos. Luego saludó a los tres con una reverencia.

—La cena estará lista dentro de una hora –les dijo—. Me alegro mucho de volver a verte Asuma. ¿Verdad que sí Naruto? Kurenai se mostrará muy complacida.

Los tres hombres rieron a carcajadas.

—Os estoy diciendo la verdad –insistió Hinata y se volvió hacia los niños—. Id a terminar vuestras golosinas fuera. Shikadai haz el favor de ir a buscar a lady Kurenai. Dile que tiene un invitado. ¿Podrás acordarte de que te he encargado una labor importante? –le preguntó.

Los niños se apresuraron a levantarse y salieron corriendo de la habitación. De pronto Shikadai se volvió hacia Hinata y le rodeó las piernas con los brazos. Sasuke vio cómo su esposa se agarraba a la mesa con una mano y le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a Shikadai con la otra.

Su dulzura lo llenó de emoción. Todos los niños querían mucho a Hinata y la seguían adondequiera que fuese. Cada uno de ellos anhelaba recibir sus sonrisas y sus palabras de elogio y ninguno de los pequeños se veía decepcionado jamás. Hinata conocía a cada uno de ellos por su nombre, un logro realmente considerable teniendo en cuenta que había más de cincuenta niños viviendo dentro de la fortaleza con sus padres.

Cuando Shikadai finalmente hubo soltado a la esposa de Sasuke y echó a correr hacia la entrada, el vestido de Hinata había quedado con las manchas dejadas por la cara del niño.

Hinata bajó la mirada hacia el vestido y suspiró. Luego llamó al niño.

—Shikadai te has vuelto a olvidar de inclinarte ante tu señor –le dijo.

El pequeño se detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta y efectuó una torpe reverencia. Sasuke asintió. El niño sonrió y se fue corriendo de nuevo.

—¿De quién son esos niños? –pregunto Asuma.

— Son hijos de la servidumbre –respondió Sasuke—. Siguen a mi esposa.

Un grito de congoja interrumpió su conversación. Sasuke y Asuma suspiraron al unísono. Era evidente que Shikadai acababa de informar a Kurenai de la llegada de Asuma.

—No frunzas el ceño de esa manera Asuma –dijo Hinata—. Kurenai ha estado rondado por la casa como un alma en pena desde la última vez que te fuiste. Creo que te echaba de menos. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo Naruto?

La expresión que apareció en el rostro de su vasallo indicó a Sasuke que no estaba nada de acuerdo con Hinata y rió cuando Naruto dijo:

—Si eso es lo que pensáis, entonces admitiré que hay una remota posibilidad de que así fuera.

Asuma sonrió.

—Ya veo que estás siendo muy diplomático ¿verdad Naruto?

—Es lo que mi señora espera de mí y no quiero que se lleve una decepción –anunció Naruto.

—Rezo para que estés en lo cierto Hinata –dijo Asuma. Se sentó a la mesa junto a Sasuke y Naruto. Hinata le ofreció una copa de vino y Asuma bebió un largo trago— ¿Shisui e Itachi están aquí? –preguntó después.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Cogió la copa de vino que le estaba ofreciendo Hinata, pero no le soltó la mano. Hinata se apoyó en su costado y le sonrió.

—Sasuke. El padre Laurance por fin va a decir misa para nosotros –anunció Hinata y luego se volvió hacia Asuma para explicar su observación—. El sacerdote se quemó las manos justo después de que nos hubiera casado a Sasuke y a mí. El pobre hombre ha tardado muchísimo en curarse. Fue un accidente terrible, aunque el padre Laurance no ha explicado como ocurrió exactamente.

—Si el padre Lawrence hubiera permitido que Itachi se ocupara de sus quemaduras, entonces no habría tardado tanto tiempo en curarse –observó Naruto—. Ahora Itachi no se encuentra aquí, naturalmente –añadió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—He estado pensando en tener unas palabras con el padre Lawrence —musitó Sasuke.

—¿No te agrada ese hombre? –preguntó Asuma.

—No.

El comentario de su esposo dejó bastante sorprendida a Hinata.

—Nunca lo has tenido cerca Sasuke. ¿Cómo puede agradarte o desagradarte? Apenas si lo conoces.

—Ese sacerdote no cumple con sus deberes Hinata. Se esconde en su capilla. Es demasiado tímido para mi gusto.

—No sabía que fueras un hombre tan religioso –intervino Asuma.

—No lo es –comentó Naruto.

—Sasuke solo quiere que el padre Lawrence haga aquello para lo que fue enviado aquí –dijo Hinata, extendiendo la mano y volviendo a llenar con más vino la copa de Naruto.

—Ese hombre me insulta –anunció Sasuke—. Esta mañana llegó un mensaje que traía una misiva de su monasterio. He solicitado su sustitución. Hinata escribió la petición para mí –concluyó con tono altanero.

Hinata le empujó el brazo con el codo, faltando poco para que volcara su copa de vino al hacerlo. Sasuke sabía que ella no quería que le contara a nadie que su esposa podía leer o escribir. Le sonrió divertido a Hinata, la cual se avergonzara de un talento tan notable.

—¿Qué decía la misiva? –preguntó Hinata.

—No lo sé –respondió Sasuke—. Tenía otros asuntos más acuciantes que atender esposa. Eso puede esperar hasta después de la cena.

Entonces otro alarido interrumpió la conversación. Resultaba evidente que Kurenai estaba consiguiendo ponerse realmente fuera de sí.

—Hinata, por el amor de Dios, ve y haz que Kurenai cese en sus gritos. Estoy empezando a temer tus visitas, Asuma –le dijo Sasuke a su amigo.

Hinata se apresuró a suavizar el rechazo.

—Mi esposo no pretendía ser descortés –le dijo a Asuma —. Tiene muchos asuntos importantes en los que pensar.

Sasuke suspiró, prolongando el sonido durante el tiempo suficiente para que su esposa se volviera a mirarlo.

—No hace falta que excuses mi conducta. Ahora ve a ocuparte de Kurenai.

Hinata asintió.

—También invitaré a nuestra mesa al padre Lawrence para que cene con nosotros –le dijo a Sasuke—. No vendrá, pero lo invitaré de todas maneras. Si nos concede su presencia, te ruego que seas amable con el pobre hombre hasta que la cena haya terminado. Luego puedes gritarle todo lo que quieras.

Las palabras escogidas correspondían a una petición, pero habían sido articuladas en el tono de una orden. Sasuke miró a Hinata y frunció el ceño. Ella le sonrió. En cuanto Hinata hubo salido de la sala, Asuma murmuró en voz muy baja:

—Nuestro rey ha vuelto a Inglaterra.

—Estoy listo –respondió Sasuke.

—Iré contigo cuando llegue la petición –dijo Asuma. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que no puedes creer que nuestro rey vaya a ignorar tu matrimonio, Sasuke –le dijo Asuma—. Tendrás que dar alguna justificación a tus acciones. Y yo tengo tanto derecho a desafiar a Toneri como tú, quizá más incluso. Estoy decidido a matar a ese bastardo.

—A media Inglaterra le gustaría matarlo –intervino Naruto.

—La petición ya ha llegado –comentó Sasuke, hablando en un tono tan apacible y lleno de calma que Asuma y Naruto tardaron un momento en reaccionar.

—¿Cuándo? –quiso saber Asuma.

—Justo antes de que llegaras tú –respondió Sasuke.

—¿Cuándo partimos? –preguntó Naruto.

—El rey me ordena que parta inmediatamente hacia Londres –dijo Sasuke —. Pasado mañana será lo bastante pronto. Esta vez tú no vendrás conmigo, Naruto.

El vasallo no mostró ninguna reacción visible a la decisión de su señor. No obstante, se había quedado un poco perplejo porque lo normal era que cabalgara junto a su señor.

—¿Te llevarás contigo a Hinata? –le preguntó Asuma.

—No, Hinata estará más segura aquí.

—¿De la ira del rey o de Toneri?

—De la de Toneri. El rey la protegería.

—Tu fe es mayor que la mía –admitió Asuma. Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia Naruto.

—Dejo mi mayor tesoro en tus manos Naruto. Todo esto podría ser una trampa.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo? –preguntó Asuma

—Que Toneri tiene acceso al sello del rey. Las instrucciones que hay en la misiva no fueron dadas por la voz del rey. Eso es lo que estoy sugiriendo.

—¿A cuántos hombres te llevarás y cuántos dejarás aquí para que cuiden a Hinata? – preguntó Naruto. Ya estaba pensando en la protección de la fortaleza—. Esto podría ser un plan para alejarte de aquí permitiendo así que Toneri pudiera atacar. Estoy pensando que él sabe que no te llevarás contigo a Hinata.

Sasuke asintió.

—Sí, ya he pensado en esa posibilidad.

—Ahora solo tengo cien hombres conmigo –intervino Asuma—. Los dejaré aquí con Naruto, si ese es tu deseo Sasuke.

Asuma y Naruto empezaron a hablar de la cuestión de los efectivos mientras Sasuke se levantó, se dirigió hacia el fuego y se detuvo delante de él. Entonces dio la casualidad de que se volvió con el tiempo justo de ver doblar la esquina a Hinata. Probablemente iba a hablarle al padre Lawrence, pensó. El niñito Shikadai, se había agarrado a sus faldas y corría junto a ella para no quedarse atrás.

Sasuke dejó de pensar en su esposa cuando Naruto y Asuma se reunieron nuevamente con él y luego transcurrieron sus buenos diez minutos dedicados a un acalorado debate sobre la defensa de la fortaleza de Uchiha. Naruto y Asuma trajeron un par de sillas y Sasuke también se sentó en el asiento que Hinata había declarado le pertenecía a él.

De pronto, Shikadai entró corriendo en la sala. El niño se detuvo con un súbito patinazo cuando vio a Sasuke. Shikadai lucía una expresión de intenso terror en los ojos.

Sasuke pensó que parecía como si acabara de ver al diablo. No apartó ni un solo instante su mirada del niño. Shikadai fue tímidamente hacia el asiento de Sasuke y terminó deteniéndose junto a él.

Naruto abrió la boca para formularle una pregunta a Sasuke, pero entonces su barón levantó una mano pidiéndole que guardara silencio.

Sasuke se volvió en su asiento hasta quedar de cara al niño, luego se inclinó hacia delante y le hizo señas a Shikadai de que se acercara. El niño empezó a gimotear, pero finalmente se deslizó entre las piernas de Sasuke y empezó a chuparse el pulgar mientras alzaba la mirada hacia su señor.

A Sasuke se le estaba agotando la paciencia. De pronto Shikadai se sacó el pulgar de la boca y murmuró:

—Él le está pegando.

Sasuke saltó de su asiento, haciéndolo volcar y ya había cruzado la mitad de la sala antes de que Asuma y Naruto supieran qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Asuma a Naruto cuando el vasallo echó a correr detrás de su señor. Asuma fue el último en contraer el miedo.

—¡Hinata! — Naruto había gritado su nombre. Asuma se levantó de un salto y echó a correr detrás de Naruto. Su espada ya estaba desenvainada antes de que llegara a los escalones.

Sasuke fue el primero en llegar a la capilla. La puerta había sido asegurada para impedirle el paso, pero solo necesitó un espacio para hacerla pedazos. La rabia le había dado nuevas fuerzas.

El ruido que hizo alertó al padre Lawrence. Cuando Sasuke entró en el vestíbulo, el sacerdote ya estaba usando a Hinata como su escudo. La sostenía delante de él y dirigía la punta de una daga hacia un lado de su cuello.

Sasuke no miró a Hinata. No se atrevía a hacerlo, porque su rabia haría explosión en el mismo instante en que lo hiciera. Mantuvo su atención totalmente concentrada en el demente que lo estaba desafiando.

—¡Acércate un poco más y le cortaré el cuello! –gritó el sacerdote, retrocediendo lentamente mientras medio arrastraba a su rehén y medio tiraba de ella.

Cada paso que el sacerdote daba en su retirada era compensado por Sasuke con un paso hacia delante.

El sacerdote fue retrocediendo lentamente hacia una mesita cuadrada que estaba llena de velas encendidas.

Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia atrás, obviamente calculando la distancia que había que recorrer alrededor del obstáculo hasta poder llegar a la lateral, aquel fue el error de cálculo que había estado esperando Sasuke.

Entonces atacó. Sasuke apartó el cuchillo del rostro de Hinata, obligando al lado romo de la hoja a que atravesara el cuello del sacerdote en un veloz y mortífero movimiento. El sacerdote se vio súbitamente impulsado hacia atrás en el mismo instante en que Sasuke liberaba a Hinata de su presa con un brusco tirón.

El padre Laurance ya estaba muerto antes de que su cuerpo chocara con el suelo.

La mesa chocó con la pared del fondo con un impacto que hizo caer las velas. Las llamas empezaron a lamer inmediatamente la madera reseca.

Sasuke no prestó ninguna atención al fuego. Levantó delicadamente del suelo a Hinata tomándola en sus brazos y su esposa se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Has tardado una eternidad en llegar –susurró junto a su cuello. Su voz sonó entrecortada y estaba llorando suavemente.

Sasuke hizo una profunda inspiración de aire, tratando de calmarse. Estaba intentando librarse de su ira para así poder ser suave y cariñoso con Hinata.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —logró preguntar finalmente aunque su voz sonó tan áspera como la furia que sentía.

—He visto momentos mejores —murmuró Hinata.

Lo irónico de su respuesta calmó a Sasuke. Entonces Hinata alzó la mirada hacia él. Cuando Sasuke vio los daños que había sufrido el rostro de su esposa, volvió a enfurecerse. El ojo izquierdo de Hinata ya se hallaba hinchado. Una de las comisuras de su boca estaba ensangrentada y había numerosos arañazos en su cuello.

Sasuke quiso poder volver a matar al sacerdote y Hinata pudo sentir el estremecimiento que recorrió todo el cuerpo de su esposo. Los ojos de Sasuke reflejaban la ira que sentía. Hinata alzó la mano hacia él y le acarició la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos.

—Ya ha terminado Sasuke.

Asuma y Naruto entraron corriendo en la iglesia. Asuma vio el fuego y salió inmediatamente corriendo mientras gritaba una orden pidiendo ayuda a los hombres que ya habían empezado a reunirse.

Naruto se quedó junto a su señor. Cuando Sasuke dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia el hueco de la puerta, Naruto apartó de su camino uno de los tablones, el único vestigio de esta que Sasuke no había destruido.

Hinata podía ver lo preocupado que estaba Naruto. El vasallo fruncía el ceño tan sombríamente como lo estaba haciendo Sasuke. Trató de tranquilizarlo, de hacerle saber que todavía se encontraba entera.

—¿Te has fijado en lo mucho que le gusta a mi esposo andar a través de las puertas Naruto? —le preguntó.

Naruto pareció quedar estupefacto por un instante y luego una lenta sonrisa fue iluminando su rostro.

Sasuke se inclinó protegiendo la cabeza de Hinata mientras pasaba por el hueco de la puerta. Ella apoyó la mejilla en su hombro. No fue hasta que hubieron llegado a las puertas del castillo cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de que aún estaba llorando. Un residuo del miedo que acababa de pasar, pensó con un estremecimiento.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Sasuke, a Hinata habían empezado a castañetearle los dientes. Sasuke la envolvió en mantas y la sostuvo encima de su regazo mientras atendía su rostro amoratado. Estaba sudando debido al calor del fuego que había encendido para Hinata en la chimenea.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Viste la mirada de locura que había en sus ojos? —preguntó ella y el recuerdo la hizo estremecer—. Iba a... ¿Sasuke? ¿Todavía me amarías si él me hubiera violado?

—No hables, amor mío —la calmó Sasuke—. Siempre te amaré. Qué pregunta más tonta se te ha ocurrido hacerme.

Hinata se sintió reconfortada por la brusquedad de su respuesta y descansó en silencio sobre el pecho de Sasuke durante varios minutos. Había muchas cosas que tenía que decirle y necesitaba hacer acopio de fuerzas para cumplir con aquel deber.

Sasuke ya estaba pensando que quizá se hubiera quedado dormida cuando de pronto Hinata balbuceó:

—Fue enviado aquí para matarme.

Hinata se volvió entre sus brazos hasta quedar vuelta de cara a él. La expresión que había en los ojos de Sasuke volvió a dejarla helada.

—¿Fue enviado?

Su esposo había hablado en voz muy baja y Hinata pensó que podía estar tratando de mantener oculta la ira que sentía. No estaba dando resultado, pero ella no podía decirle eso.

—Fui a la iglesia para decirle al padre Laurance que estaba invitado a cenar —le explicó—. Lo pillé desprevenido porque no llevaba sus hábitos. Iba vestido igual que un campesino, pero naturalmente tú también tienes que haberte dado cuenta de eso. El caso es que sus manos tampoco estaban cubiertas de vendajes.

—El resto —pidió Sasuke cuando Hinata lo miró de aquella manera tan expectante.

—No había ninguna cicatriz —dijo ella—. Se suponía que el sacerdote se había quemado las manos, acuérdate. El padre Laurance no podía decir misa debido a todo el daño que se había hecho en las manos cuando se las quemó. Solo que no tenía ninguna cicatriz.

Sasuke asintió para que su esposa siguiera hablando.

—No dije nada acerca de sus manos –prosiguió Hinata—. Fingí que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, pero pensé acordarme de ello para decírtelo luego. Bueno, le dije que acabábamos de recibir una carta de su monasterio y que querías hablar con él después de la cena. Ese fue mi gran error, aunque en ese momento no supe por qué —añadió—. Entonces el sacerdote se puso furioso. Me dijo que era Toneri quien lo había enviado aquí. Su misión consistía en matarme si el rey llegaba a concederte su favor en vez de concedérselo a Toneri. Sasuke ¿cómo es posible que un hombre de Dios tenga el alma de un demonio? Supongo que el padre Laurance sabía que su juego había terminado. Me dijo que iba a huir de aquí pero no antes de haberme matado.

Hinata volvió a apoyarse en el pecho de Sasuke.

— ¿Estabas asustado Sasuke ? —le preguntó después, hablando en un suave susurro.

—Yo nunca me asusto —respondió él secamente. La traición del sacerdote lo había encolerizado hasta tal punto que apenas si podía concentrarse.

La brusca afirmación de su esposo hizo sonreír a Hinata.

—Lo que quería preguntarte era si estabas preocupado, no asustado —se corrigió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke. Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a dejar a un lado su ira. Ahora Hinata necesitaba que la tranquilizara—. ¿Preocupado? Por todos los diablos Hinata, estaba furioso.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta de que estabas furioso —respondió Hinata—. Cuando estabas acechando a mi captor me recordaste a mi lobo.

Sasuke dejó que se incorporara para así poder besarla. Fue muy delicado y suave porque los labios de Hinata se hallaban demasiado hinchados para que pudiesen permitir una auténtica pasión.

Hinata se levantó de su regazo. Cogiéndolo de la mano, tiró suavemente de ella hasta que Sasuke se puso en pie y la siguió a través de la habitación. Entonces Hinata se sentó en la cama y dio unos golpecitos con la palma de la mano sobre el espacio libre que había junto a ella.

Sasuke se quitó la túnica. El calor que hacía en la habitación lo había dejado empapado en sudor. Se sentó junto a su esposa, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Bien sabía Dios que Sasuke creía tener más necesidad de decir aquellas palabras que la que tenía ella de escucharlas.

—¿Pasaste mucho miedo Hinata? —le preguntó.

—Un poco —replicó Hinata.

Se hubiese encogido de hombros, pero el peso del brazo de Sasuke no habría permitido el gesto. Hinata mantenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y estaba trazando círculos alrededor del muslo de Sasuke en lo que él supuso era un intento de distraerlo.

—¿Solo un poco? —le preguntó.

—Bueno, yo sabía que vendrías —dijo Hinata— así que no estaba terriblemente asustada. Aun así, empecé a sentirme un poco irritada cuando no apareciste inmediatamente en la puerta. Aquel hombre me estaba rompiendo el vestido...

—Hubiese podido matarte —dijo Sasuke. Su voz temblaba de ira.

—No, tú no hubieses permitido que él me matara —le dijo Hinata.

¡Dios, cuánta fe tenía en él! Sasuke se sintió humillado por aquella confianza.

Los lentos círculos que Hinata estaba describiendo con las puntas de sus dedos iban avanzando hacia el lugar en el que se unían las piernas de su esposo. Sasuke le cogió la mano y se la puso encima del muslo. Su esposa probablemente todavía se hallaba tan afectada por lo ocurrido que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o de la manera en que lo que hacía estaba empezando a afectarlo a él.

—Dios, qué calor ha empezado a hacer aquí dentro —susurró Hinata—. ¿Por qué ibas a querer encender un fuego con este tiempo Sasuke?

—Estabas temblando —le recordó Sasuke.

—Ahora ya me encuentro mejor.

—Entonces bajaré e iré a coger esa carta del monasterio. Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué es lo que tienen que decirnos sus superiores –anunció Sasuke.

—No quiero que bajes todavía —dijo Hinata. Sasuke se mostró inmediatamente solícito.

—Tienes que descansar un par de horas —le dijo.

—No quiero descansar —respondió Hinata—. ¿Me ayudarás a quitarme estas ropas? —le pidió a su esposo hablando en un tono de voz tan inocente que Sasuke enseguida sospechó algo.

Hinata se quedó de pie entre las piernas de su esposo y no movió un dedo para ayudarlo cuando él fue empezando a quitarle la ropa.

—¿Qué te hizo venir a la iglesia en el momento en que lo hiciste? —se le ocurrió preguntar de pronto a Hinata mientras se dejaba desnudar.

—El chico de Temari vio cómo el muy bastardo te pegaba. Vino a decírmelo — respondió Sasuke.

—Yo no sabía que Shikadai me había seguido al interior de la iglesia. Tuvo que salir corriendo antes de que el sacerdote cerrara la puert y estoy segura de que él sí pasó mucho miedo. Solo tiene cinco veranos. Y debes recompensarlo por haber ido a buscarte.

—Maldición, yo tengo la culpa de todo esto —declaró Sasuke—. Debería haberme ocupado de los asuntos de mi casa con tanta atención como la que dedico al adiestramiento de mis hombres.

Hinata le puso las manos encima de los hombros.

—Soy yo quien tiene la obligación de ocuparse de tu casa. Aunque, ahora que pienso en ello, nada de esto habría ocurrido si...

El suspiro de Sasuke hizo que Hinata no llegara a terminar la frase.

—Ya lo sé —intervino él—. Nada de todo esto habría ocurrido si yo hubiera estado allí para protegerte.

Su voz se había llenado de angustia y Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—No iba a decir eso –replicó—. No debes llegar a conclusiones demasiado apresuradas Sasuke. Es un defecto de lo más deplorable, créeme. Además, tienes asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparte.

—Tú estás antes que todos y todo lo demás —declaró Sasuke en un tono francamente enfático.

—Bueno, solo iba a decirte que esto no habría ocurrido si yo hubiese sabido cómo protegerme a mí misma.

—¿Qué es lo que estás sugiriendo? –preguntó Sasuke.

Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasan por la cabeza a Hinata y de pronto sonrió, porque acababa de caer en la cuenta de que rara vez sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—El padre Laurance no era mucho más grande que yo —dijo ella— Taiki tiene mi estatura.

—¿Cómo ha llegado a entrar mi escudero en esta conversación? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Taiki está aprendiendo las artes de la defensa —anunció Hinata—. En consecuencia, tú también debes instruirme en lo que respecta al defenderme a mí misma. Ya ves que es lo más sensato, ¿verdad?

Sasuke no lo veía, pero decidió no discutir con ella.

—Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde —anunció. Hinata asintió.

—Entonces ahora debes atender mis necesidades Sasuke. Te lo ordeno.

Sasuke reaccionó al tono súbitamente malicioso que había en la voz de Hinata.

—¿Y cuál es esa orden que te atreves a dar a tu esposo? —preguntó.

Hinata se lo explicó soltando lentamente la cinta que mantenía en su sitio la camisola que llevaba. La prenda resbaló de sus hombros. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, intentando negarle lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—Estás demasiado llena de cardenales para pensar en...

— Ya se te ocurrirá alguna manera —lo interrumpió Hinata—. Sé que ahora no estoy muy hermosa. De hecho supongo que estoy hecha un horror ¿verdad?

—Estás llena de cardenales, se te ve tan fea como uno de tus cíclopes y apenas puedo soportar el mirarte.

Las palabras de Sasuke la hicieron reír. Hinata sabía que su esposo solo estaba bromeando, porque intentaba ponerla encima de él y quitarle la camisola al mismo tiempo.

—Pues en ese caso tendrás que cerrar los ojos cuando me hagas el amor —le sugirió.

—Lo soportaré —prometió él.

—Todavía puedo sentir sus manos tocándome —murmuró Hinata y su voz había pasado a contener un nuevo temblor—. Necesito que me toques. Me harás olvidar. Volveré a sentirme limpia Sasuke. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sasuke le respondió besándola. Hinata no tardó en olvidar todo aquello que no fuera devolverle sus besos y unos instantes bastaron para que lo único que importaba en el mundo fuese ellos dos.

Y de esa manera Hinata fue purificada tanto en su cuerpo como en su corazón.

**...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Por muy irónico que pudiera parecer, el ataque sufrido por Hinata ayudó a reconciliar a Kurenai y Asuma.

Hinata había insistido en cenar con la familia y su invitado. Cuando ella y Sasuke entraron en la sala, Kurenai ya se hallaba sentada a la mesa. Asuma iba y venía delante de la chimenea, pareciendo estar profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke suspiró, haciéndole saber con ello a Hinata que no se encontraba de humor para tener que soportar otra de las escenas de Kurenai. Hinata abrió la boca disponiéndose a decirle que hiciera el favor de tener un poco de paciencia y luego decidió que sería mejor no hacerlo. Ella tampoco estaba de humor para las disensiones.

Cuando Kurenai vio a Hinata, dejó escapar un sonoro jadeo de sorpresa y se olvidó por completo de Asuma.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Sileno finalmente te tiró al suelo?— preguntó. Hinata se volvió hacia Sasuke para dirigirle un fruncimiento de ceño.

—Antes de que saliéramos de nuestra habitación, recuerdo con toda claridad que me dijiste que tenía un aspecto de lo más normal— le susurró.

—Mentí— respondió Sasuke sonriendo de lado divertido.

—Hubiese debido mirarme en el espejo de Kurenai — replicó Hinata a su vez—. Tu hermana está poniendo cara de que va a vomitar en cualquier momento. ¿Piensas que eso le echaría perder el apetito a todos los presentes?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni una invasión me echaría a perder el apetito— dijo después—. He hecho uso de todas mis fuerzas tratando de satisfacer tú ...

Hinata le rogó que guardara silencio con un suave codazo, porque se encontraban lo bastante cerca de Kurenai para que lo pudiera oír.

—Necesito que me ames— murmuró—. Ahora ya he olvidado por completo el repugnante contacto del sacerdote. Esa fue la única razón por la que me mostré un poco... atrevida.

—¿Atrevida?— Sasuke soltó una risita—. Hinata, amor mío, me convertiste en un...

Hinata le asestó otro codazo, esta vez con más energía que antes y luego se volvió hacia Asuma y Kurenai.

Fue Asuma de hecho, quien se encargó de proporcionar una explicación a Kurenai acerca de las heridas sufridas por Hinata.

—Oh, Hinata, tienes un aspecto realmente terrible— confesó Kurenai en un tono lleno de simpatía.

—Mentir es un pecado— le dijo Hinata a Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sasuke pidió que no se mencionara el nombre del padre Laurance durante la cena y todos hicieron honor a su petición. Kurenai también volvió a ignorar a Asuma.

El barón ofreció un cumplido a la hermana de Sasuke cuando todo el mundo se levantó de la mesa. Kurenai respondió a él con un comentario bastante descortés.

Aquello hizo que se le agotara la paciencia a Sasuke.

—Quiero hablar con vosotros dos— dijo pasando a emplear un tono súbitamente cortante.

Todo el mundo lo siguió hacia la chimenea. Sasuke se sentó en su asiento pero cuando Asuma se dispuso a ocupar una silla, Sasuke dijo:

—No Asuma. Quédate de pie junto a Kurenai. –Luego se volvió hacia su hermana y le dijo—: ¿Confías en que soy capaz de saber qué es lo que más te conviene?

Kurenai asintió lentamente. Hinata pensó que estaba poniendo unos ojos tan grandes como platos.

—Entonces deja que Asuma te bese— dijo Sasuke— Ahora.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Kurenai, parecía estupefacta. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante su reacción.

—Cuando mi esposa fue atacada por Laurance, luego quiso que borrara el recuerdo de su memoria— le dijo—. Tú nunca has sido tocada o besada por un hombre que te amara Kurenai. Sugiero que ahora permitas que Asuma te bese y luego decidas si lo que has sentido era repulsión o una súbita iluminación.

Hinata pensó que era un plan realmente maravilloso. Kurenai estaba empezando a enrojecer de incomodidad.

—¿Delante de todos?— preguntó con una voz que sonó como un graznido. Asuma sonrió y le cogió la mano.

—Yo te besaría delante del mundo entero si me lo permitieras— le dijo.

Sasuke pensó que Asuma estaba yendo demasiado lejos al decirle a Kurenai que podía permitir que la besara o no, pero se guardó sus pensamientos.

Además, su orden finalmente estaba siendo llevada a la práctica. Antes de que Kurenai pudiera retroceder, Asuma se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un casto beso encima de sus labios.

La hermana de Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia Asuma para contemplarlo con ojos llenos de confusión. Y entonces él volvió a besarla. Sus manos nunca llegaron a tocarla, pero aun así su boca mantuvo cautiva la de Kurenai.

Delante de la pareja Hinata se sentía un poco ridícula. Fue hacia Sasuke, se sentó en el bazo de su asiento y trató de mirar el techo en vez de aquellas dos personas que se estaban besando tan concienzudamente.

Cuando Asuma dio un paso atrás, Hinata miró a Kurenai. La hermana de Sasuke parecía sonrojada, avergonzada y sinceramente asombrada.

—No besa como Mor...

El color desapareció inmediatamente de su rostro ante el terrible error que había estado a punto de cometer y volvió la mirada hacia Hinata en busca de ayuda.

—Asuma tendrá que saberlo Kurenai — le dijo ella.

Sasuke y Asuma compartieron un fruncimiento de ceño. Ninguno de los dos sabía de qué estaba hablando Hinata.

—No puedo decírselo— murmuró Kurenai.— ¿Serías capaz de cumplir con ese terrible deber en mi lugar? Por favor Hinata. Te lo suplico.

—Siempre que dejes que también se lo cuente a Sasuke— dijo Hinata. Kurenai miró a su hermano. Luego se volvió nuevamente hacia Asuma y dijo:

—Cuando sepas toda la verdad de lo que me ocurrió ya nunca querrás volver a besarme. Lo siento Asuma. Hubiese debido...

Kurenai se echó a llorar. Asuma se dispuso a tomarla entre sus brazos, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Me parece que te amo Asuma. Y lo siento tanto...

Con aquellas palabras de despedida, Kurenai salió corriendo de la sala.

Hinata pensó que no le gustaba nada la promesa que había hecho. Sabía que estaba a punto de causar mucho dolor tanto a su esposo como a Asuma. Los dos hombres querían a Kurenai.

—Asuma, te ruego que te sientes y me escuches— le pidió. Su voz sonaba tensa y preocupada—. Sasuke promete que no te enfadarás conmigo por haberte ocultado esto. Kurenai me hizo prometer para compartir su secreto conmigo.

—No me enfadaré— anunció Sasuke.

Hinata asintió. No hubiese podido soportar mirar a Asuma mientras contaba toda la verdad acerca de Kurenai, por lo que permaneció mirando el suelo durante todo el rato mientras hablaba. Hizo hincapié en el hecho de que Kurenai se había sentido terriblemente decepcionada al ver que Asuma no se reunía con ella en la corte y que por esa razón había sido una presa fácil para los engaños de Toneri.

—Creo que en realidad estaba tratando de castigarte— le dijo a Asuma—. Aunque dudo que ella sea consciente de eso.

Hinata se arriesgó a lanzarle una rápida mirada a Asuma, entrevió su asentamiento de cabeza, y después miró a Sasuke. Luego contó el resto, sin callarse nada y cuando habló de la traición de Morcar, lo hizo esperando oír gritar de ira a uno de los dos hombres o ambos.

Ninguno de los dos barones dijo una sola palabra.

Cuando el relato llegó a su fin, Asuma se levantó y salió de la sala muy despacio.

—¿Qué hará?— le preguntó Hinata a Sasuke. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y se limpió las lágrimas de la cara, torciendo el gesto cuando los nudillos de su mano se encontraron con sus cardenales.

—No lo sé— respondió Sasuke hablando en voz baja y también, llena de furia. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y entonces un pensamiento le pasó de pronto por la cabeza.

—Morcar es el hombre al cual querías matar ¿Verdad? — Hinata frunció el ceño. —Me dijiste que ibas a matar a un hombre— insistió Sasuke—. ¿Te acuerdas? Te referías a Morcar ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió.

—Tenía que hacerle pagar su traición, pero el honor me obligaba a guardar el secreto de Kurenai— susurró—. No sé qué hacer, Sasuke. Ocuparse de los pecadores es algo que le corresponde a Dios. Eso lo sé muy bien. Yo no debería querer matar a Morcar. Pero quiero hacerlo, válgame Dios, quiero hacerlo...

Sasuke la atrajo hacia su regazo y la abrazó tiernamente. Entendía el delicado tormento que estaba sufriendo su esposa.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Hinata se dedicó a pensar en Asuma. ¿Qué haría él ahora, marcharse o continuar cortejando a Kurenai?

Sasuke empleó aquel tiempo para recuperar el control de sus emociones. No culpaba a Kurenai por aquel enamoramiento pasajero que la había hecho sucumbir a la fascinación de Toneri. Su hermana era tan inocente que no se la podía considerar culpable de lo ocurrido, pero Toneri se había cebado deliberadamente en aquella inocencia.

—Yo me ocuparé de Morcar— le dijo finalmente a Hinata.

—¡No lo harás!

Fue Asuma quién gritó la negativa. Tanto Hinata como Sasuke lo vieron venir corriendo para detenerse ante ellos. Su ira no podía ser más evidente, porque todo él estaba temblando.

—Yo lo mataré y también te mataré a ti Sasuke si te atreves a negarme ese derecho.

Hinata dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada y alzó la mirada hacia Sasuke. Su expresión no le dijo si se sentía insultado o furioso.

Sasuke contempló en silencio a Asuma durante un momento que les pareció muy largo. Luego asintió lentamente.

—Sí Asuma, es tu derecho. Yo estaré detrás de ti cuando lo desafíes.

Un súbito desánimo se adueñó de Asuma. Se sentó en la silla que había delante de Sasuke.

—¿Hinata? ¿Me harías el favor de decirle a Kurenai que me gustaría hablar con ella?

Hinata asintió. Se apresuró a hacer lo que se le había pedido pero ya había conseguido enloquecer de preocupación antes de que llegara al dormitorio de Kurenai. Ella había llegado a la conclusión de que Asuma iba a dejarla.

—Y es lo mejor que puede pasar— le dijo a Hinata entre sollozos—. Besar es una cosa, pero eso es todo lo que podré llegar a permitir jamás. Nunca podría dejar que él viniera a mi cama.

—No sabes si podrías o no— replicó Hinata—. No será fácil, pero Asuma es un hombre paciente.

—Da igual— dijo—. Va a dejarme.

Kurenai se equivocaba, porque Asuma estaba esperándola al final del tramo de escalones, la cogió del brazo sin decir palabra y se la llevó consigo escalera abajo.

Sasuke fue hacia Hinata y la tomó en sus brazos.

—Tienes cara de estar agotada esposa. Es hora de irse a la cama.

—Será mejor que espere hasta que haya regresado Kurenai. Puede que ella me necesite— protestó Hinata cuando Sasuke empezó a subir por la escalera.

—Yo tengo necesidad de ti ahora Hinata. Asuma se ocupará de Kurenai.

Ella asintió.

—Hinata, mañana he de dejarte. Solo será por poco tiempo— añadió antes de que ella pudiera interrumpirlo.

—¿Adónde vas?— le preguntó Hinata—. ¿Tienes asuntos importantes que atender?— inquirió a continuación, haciendo todo lo posible porque su voz sonara interesada y no llena de decepción.

No podía esperar que su esposo pasara cada momento con ella. Después de todo, Sasuke era un hombre importante.

—Tengo pendiente una cuestión que requiere que se le preste atención— respondió Sasuke, manteniendo deliberadamente reducida a un mínimo su explicación. Hinata ya había pasado por suficientes tormentos hoy. Sasuke no quería añadir otra preocupación y sabía que si le hablaba aquella misma noche de la petición del rey, entonces su esposa no podría disfrutar de ningún descanso.

Temari estaba bajando por la escalera cuando Sasuke dobló la esquina. La sirvienta dijo que se ocuparía inmediatamente del baño de la baronesa pero Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y le dijo a Temari que él se encargaría de desempeñar aquella labor. Temari hizo una reverencia.

—Temari, hoy tu hijo ha hecho algo muy valiente— dijo Sasuke entonces.

La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ya lo sabía todo acerca del acto de bravura de su hijo. El pequeño había hecho que sus padres se sintieran muy orgullosos de él. ¡Vaya, pero si había salvado la vida de la baronesa!.

—Tendré que pensar en una recompensa apropiada para semejante valor— dijo Sasuke.

Temari pareció sentirse demasiado abrumada para que pudiese hablar. Hizo otra reverencia y luego logró tartamudear su gratitud.

—Os lo agradezco, mi señor. Mi Shikadai le ha cogido mucho cariño a la baronesa. A veces estorba un poco, todo el rato corriendo de un lado a otro detrás de ella, pero a la baronesa no parece importarle y siempre tiene una palabra cariñosa para mi muchacho.

—Es un chico muy inteligente— dijo Sasuke a modo de elogio.

Su alabanza, que desde luego era un acontecimiento nada habitual, añadida al hecho de que le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra, hizo que Temari sintiese que le daba vueltas la cabeza. Volvió a darle las gracias a su señor, se recogió las faldas y subió a toda prisa escaleras arriba. Tomoe estaría impaciente por escuchar aquella historia y Temari desde luego estaba decidida a ser la primera en contársela.

Hinata pasó la mano por la mejilla de su esposo.

—Eres un hombre muy bueno Sasuke— le susurró—. Esa es otra de las muchas razones por las que te amo tanto.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con lo que obligó a Hinata a agarrarse a estos para no perder el equilibrio.

—Me limito a cumplir con mi deber— comentó.

Hinata sonrió y pensó que su esposo se sentía tan incapaz de aceptar tranquilamente los elogios como había parecido ocurrirle a Temari.

—Mi baño me ha sido denegado— dijo decidida a burlarse un poco de él—. Quizá nadaré en tu lago. ¿Qué dices a eso?— añadió.

—Digo que es un buen plan esposa. Yo nadaré contigo.

—Solo te estaba tomando el pelo— se apresuró a decir Hinata, estremeciéndose—. No quiero nadar en tu lago. Cuando era pequeña, me zambullí dentro del estanque. No era muy profundo y yo sabía nadar, ¿comprendes? Pero los dedos de mis pies se hundieron en el barro y mi traje ya pesaba diez piedras, eso como mínimo, antes de que conseguir salir de allí. De hecho, en cuanto por fin hube logrado salir de aquel estanque necesitaba darme otro baño. El barro se me había quedado pegado incluso en el pelo.

Sasuke rió.

—En primer lugar, mi lago tiene el fondo rocoso en la mayoría de lugares— dijo—. Y se supone que no debes nadar con la ropa puesta, Hinata. Me sorprende que no te ahogaras.

Su esposa no parecía muy convencida de los méritos del lago de Sasuke.

—El agua está muy clara. Casi puedes ver el fondo— le dijo él.

Llegaron a su dormitorio. Hinata ya se había desnudado y estaba esperando a Sasuke en la cama antes de que su esposo se hubiera quitado la túnica.

—¿No quieres nadar conmigo?— le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—No— dijo Hinata—. Fuera hay soldados. Santo Dios, Asuma y Kurenai también están fuera. Exhibirme delante de ellos sin ropa no sería decente. No sé en qué puedes haber estado pensando para sugerir semejante...

—Hinata, nadie va al lago cuando es de noche. Además, no hay suficiente luna para que...

Hinata lo interrumpió con un súbito jadeo de sorpresa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke?

Resultaba evidente incluso para ella. Su esposo se había quedado de pie junto a la cama y estaba sosteniendo la capa de Hinata.

—Envuélvete en esto. Te llevaré al lago— sugirió.

Hinata se mordió el labio, sintiéndose presa de la indecisión. Realmente quería nadar. La noche era pegajosamente cálida, pero la idea de que pudiera verla alguien también era una preocupación a tomar en cuenta.

Sasuke esperó pacientemente a que Hinata eligiera. Pensó que en aquel preciso momento se la veía terriblemente atractiva. Lo único que la cubría era una delgada manta y las puntas de sus senos quedaban magníficamente reveladas.

—Dijiste que tenía cara de estar agotada— murmuró Hinata tratando de ganar tiempo—. Quizá...

—Mentí.

—Mentirme es pecado— comentó Hinata. Tiró de la manta, sosteniéndola delante de ella como un escudo contra Sasuke—. Mi jabón está dentro de tu arcón— le dijo.

Hinata pensó enviarlo a que le trajese algo para así poder envolverse en la capa sin que su intimidad se viera afectada por la presencia de Sasuke. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a mostrarse desnuda ante él.

Sasuke sonrió y fue al arcón para traerle el jabón. Hinata trató de coger la capa antes de que él volviera con ella pero no fue lo bastante rápida.

Su esposo ya volvía a estar junto a la cama. La capa de Hinata fue depositada encima de su brazo. Acto seguido Sasuke extendió las manos hacia ella, con el paquete de jabón en una y un pequeño espejo circular en la otra.

Le tendió el espejo a Hinata.

—Ese ojo negro tuyo no tiene nada que envidiar al que le hiciste a Itachi— observó. Hinata cogió el espejo y se miró la cara. Hinata chilló. Sasuke se echó a reír.

—¡Parezco un cíclope!— gritó ella. Dejó caer el espejo y empezó a tirar de sus cabellos, echándoselos hacia delante para que cubrieran el lado lesionado de su cara—. ¿Cómo puedes soportar besarme?— preguntó—. Tengo un círculo negro alrededor del ojo y...

Su voz sonaba como si estuviera gimoteando. La sonrisa de Sasuke se desvaneció cuando se inclinó hacia delante y la obligó a subir el mentón con la palma de la mano para hacer que lo mirase. Su expresión se había vuelto seria.

—Porque te amo Hinata. Eres todo lo que he querido en mi vida y mucho, mucho más. ¿Piensas que un morado o dos podrían cambiar lo que siente mi corazón? ¿Realmente crees que mi amor podría ser tan superficial?

Hinata sacudió la cabeza. Luego fue apartando lentamente la sábana y después se quedó de pie junto a su esposo. Ahora ya no se mostraba tímida ante él. Sasuke la amaba y aquello era lo único que importaba.

—Me gustaría ir a tu lago Sasuke. Pero será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que empiece a suplicarte que me hagas el amor.

Sasuke le rodeó el mentón con las manos y la besó.

—Oh voy a hacerte el amor Hinata.

Hinata se sintió muy emocionada por aquella promesa y el rojizo resplandor que había en sus ojos. Se oyó suspirar y sintió cómo un nudo de calor aparecía súbitamente dentro de su estómago y empezaba a extenderse por todo su ser.

Sasuke la envolvió en la capa, la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó de la habitación.

No encontraron a nadie mientras iban hacia el lago. Sasuke también tenía razón en lo de que aquella noche no había suficiente luna.

La llevó hasta el otro extremo del lago. Hinata probó el agua con los dedos de un pie y declaró que estaba demasiado fría.

Sasuke le dijo que ya se acostumbraría. Hinata permaneció inmóvil junto a él, sujetándose firmemente la capa alrededor del cuerpo con una mano mientras lo veía desnudarse como si tal cosa.

Sasuke se lanzó al agua con una impecable zambullida. Hinata se sentó en la orilla y luego se metió cautelosamente en el lago. Se había llevado consigo su capa si Sasuke se lo hubiera permitido. Su esposo salió a la superficie junto a ella, le quitó la capa de las manos y la tiró encima de la hierba.

Se tardaba unos cuantos minutos en poder acostumbrarse al agua, pero la sensación de estar nadando sin nada de ropa encima resultaba muy erótica. Hinata, que se sentía francamente licenciosa, así se lo dijo a Sasuke y admitió con timidez que la sensación resultaba bastante agradable.

Procedió a darse su baño lo más deprisa posible, lavándose el pelo y aclarándoselo mediante una rápida inmersión en el agua. Cuando hubo salido a la superficie por tercera vez, Sasuke estaba delante de ella.

Él solo iba a hablarle, pero Hinata estaba sonriéndole desde abajo con una expresión irresistiblemente fascinante en los ojos. El agua lamía sus pechos. Los pezones se habían endurecido y lo estaban llamando. Las manos de Sasuke los descubrieron.

Hinata se apoyó en él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para recibir su beso. Era una tentación a la que él no quiso resistirse. Sasuke tomó ávidamente la boca de su esposa. Su lengua se introdujo en la boca de Hinata. Húmeda. Salvaje. Tan predeciblemente indisciplinada.

Sasuke solo hubiese permitido aquel único beso y después habría llevado a Hinata de regreso a sus aposentos para hacerle el amor, pero en aquel momento el estómago de Hinata se restregó contra el suyo y sus manos se movieron osadamente dentro del agua para capturar la excitación que se había adueñado de Sasuke.

Rodeándola con los brazos, Sasuke la atrajo hacia él. El beso se hizo más profundo y fue volviéndose capaz de consumirlo todo.

Hinata se mostró tan directa como su esposo. Sus manos fueron a los hombros de Sasuke y los acariciaron con salvaje abandono. Sasuke la levantó un poco más arriba, elevándola hasta que los senos de Hinata quedaron junto a su pecho. Las piernas de ella se movían nerviosamente alrededor de él y el delicioso gemido de anhelo que escapaba de los labios de Hinata lo hizo enloquecer.

Sasuke fue susurrándole instrucciones con voz enronquecida por la necesidad. Cuando Hinata le rodeó los muslos con las piernas, él entró en ella lenta, cautelosa, profundamente.

Hinata se apretó contra él, exigiendo con las uñas de sus dedos.

—Sasuke...— le rogó.

Él besó la sien.

—Estoy intentando ser lo más suave posible contigo Hinata— susurró con voz enronquecida.

—Más tarde Sasuke— gimoteó Hinata—. Sé suave y delicado más tarde.

Sasuke se dejó arrastrar por su necesidad. Se mostró impetuoso y enérgico, dando tanto placer a Hinata como ella le daba a él. Cuando la sintió arquearse contra él en el momento culminante, Sasuke cubrió su boca con la suya para capturar los gemidos de Hinata. Su semilla la llenó y Sasuke se aferró a ella mientras el temblor del éxtasis hacía explosión.

Hinata se apoyó en él, con su cuerpo súbitamente desmadejado por la satisfacción. Su aliento le calentaba el cuello y Sasuke sonrió con un arrogante placer.

—Estás hecha una auténtica salvaje Hinata— dijo.

Ella rió, deleitada por aquel cumplido, hasta que se acordó de dónde se hallaban.

—¡Santo Dios, Sasuke! ¿Crees que alguien no habrá visto?

Parecía horrorizada y escondió la cara en el hueco del cuello de él. Sasuke rió suavemente.

—Nadie nos ha visto amor mío— susurró.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto. No hay suficiente luz.

—Demos gracias a Dios por eso— respondió Hinata.

Hinata se sintió inmensamente aliviada, hasta que Sasuke volvió a hablar.

—Pero hiciste suficiente ruido para despertar a los muertos. Eres toda una gemidora, amor mío. Cuanto más te dejas dominar por la pasión, más fuerte gimes.

—Oh Dios.

Hinata trató de hundirse en el agua, pero Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo hiciera. Rió, un sonido profundamente sensual y luego siguió burlándose cariñosamente de ella.

—No me estoy quejando cariño. Mientras tu fuego sea para mí, te dejaré gemir todo lo que quieras.

Y en el preciso instante en que Hinata se disponía a decirle lo pecaminosamente arrogante que había sonado aquello, Sasuke se dejó caer deliberadamente hacia atrás. Su esposa tuvo tiempo de contener la respiración.

Luego Sasuke volvió a besarla ahora debajo del agua. Ella le daba un pellizco cada vez que necesitaba volver a tragar aire.

Hinata no sabía cómo jugar dentro del agua. Cuando Sasuke la salpicó con la mano, ella se ofendió inmediatamente. Sasuke tuvo que decirle que lo salpicara a su vez. A ella le pareció que aquello de intentar ahogarse el uno al otro era un juego muy tonto, pero antes de que terminara su comentario ya estaba riendo y trataba de meterle la cabeza en el agua a Sasuke empujándolo con el pie.

Fue ella la que terminó perdiendo pie. Cuando Sasuke la sacó del agua, Hinata tosía, se atragantaba e intentaba reñirlo al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron casi una hora en el lago. Sasuke le enseñó como nadar apropiadamente, si bien dio comienzo a su instrucción insultándola.

—Cuando nadas parece como si estuvieras a punto de ahogarte.

Hinata no se sintió demasiado ofendida, e incluso llegó a besarlo para hacerle saber que no había herido sus sentimientos. Cuando Sasuke finalmente la llevó de vuelta a su dormitorio, Hinata estaba exhausta.

Sasuke sin embargo, tenía ganas de hablar. Se acostó en la cama, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza y contempló cómo su esposa se cepillaba el pelo. Ambos se hallaban desnudos y ninguno mostraba absolutamente ninguna timidez al respecto.

—Hinata, he sido invitado a ir a hablar con mi rey— comentó Sasuke. Mantuvo su voz cuidadosamente controlada, tratando de darle la impresión de que la petición era un fastidio para él—. Ahí es a donde iré mañana.

—¿Invitado?— preguntó Hinata y el cepillo quedó súbitamente olvidado cuando se volvió hacia Sasuke para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, entonces digamos que se me ha ordenado que vaya a hablar con mi rey— admitió Sasuke—. Te lo hubiese dicho antes, pero no quería preocuparte.

—Yo también estoy metida en esto, ¿verdad? Sasuke, no voy a ser ignorada o dejada de lado. Tengo derecho a saber qué está sucediendo.

—Ni te he ignorado ni te he dejado de lado— respondió Sasuke—. Sólo estaba intentando protegerte.

—¿Será peligroso?— preguntó y luego no le dio tiempo de responder a Sasuke—. Por supuesto que será peligroso. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—No nos vamos. Tú te quedarás aquí. Será más seguro para ti.

Hinata parecía estar dispuesta a discutir con él. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y dijo

—Si he de preocuparme por ti, mi concentración se verá gravemente comprometida. Ya he tomado mi decisión Hinata. Te quedarás aquí.

—¿Y tú volverás a mí?

Su pregunta dejó bastante sorprendido a Sasuke.

—Pues claro.

—¿Cuándo?

—No sé cuánto tiempo requerirá esto Hinata.

—¿Semanas, meses, años?

Sasuke vio el miedo en los ojos de ella y se acordó de aquella época en la que Hinata había sido ignorada por su familia. Atrayéndola suavemente hacia él, se la puso encima y luego la besó.

—Siempre volveré a ti Hinata. Eres mi esposa por el amor de Dios.

—Tu esposa...— susurró Hinata—. Cada vez que me entre miedo o empiece a preocuparme por el futuro me acordaré que estoy atada a ti.— Sasuke sonrió. Hinata ya no parecía asustada—. Si consigues hacerte matar, encontraré tu tumba y escupiré sobre ella— lo amenazó.

—En ese caso tendré muchísimo cuidado.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

Hinata tomó tiernamente el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos.

—Te llevas contigo mi corazón, amado captor mío.

—No Hinata. Soy yo quien es tu cautivo en cuerpo y alma.

Y después hizo honor a su juramento volviendo a hacerle el amor.

Sasuke ya estaba vestido antes de que las primeras luces el alba llegaran al cielo. Dijo que hicieran venir a Naruto y luego lo esperó en la sala.

Cuando su vasallo entró en la habitación, Sasuke estaba rompiendo el sello de aquella misiva del monasterio a la que no se le había prestado ninguna atención hasta ahora.

Naruto se sentó en la mesa delante de él y esperó a que su señor hubiera terminado de leerla. Tomoe entró con una bandeja llena de pan y queso.

El vasallo ya había comido una buena parte de su refrigerio antes de que Sasuke terminara de leer la carta. Las nuevas que traía obviamente no habían sido del agrado de su señor. Sasuke arrojó el pergamino encima de la mesa y luego descargó un puñetazo sobre el tablero.

—¿Las nuevas no son de tu agrado?— preguntó Naruto.

—Es tal como sospechaba. No hay ningún padre Laurance.

—Pero el hombre al que mataste...

—Fue enviado por Toneri— dijo Sasuke—. Eso ya lo sabía, pero aun así seguí creyendo que era un sacerdote.

—Bueno, al menos entonces no mataste a un hombre del Señor— dijo Naruto, acompañando aquella observación con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y tampoco pudo informar a Toneri, Sasuke. Laurance no ha salido de esta fortaleza desde que llegó a ella. Si lo hubiese hecho, yo lo habría sabido.

—Si hubiese estado prestando atención a esas cosas, no habría tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta que se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña. Mi falta de atención casi le costó la vida a mi esposa.

—Ella no te culpa— comentó Naruto—. Y además la cosa hubiese podido ser todavía mucho peor de lo que fue Sasuke. Laurance podría haber estado oyendo todas nuestras confesiones— añadió, estremeciéndose ante aquel pensamiento tan obsceno.

—Tampoco contraje matrimonio— dijo Sasuke volviendo a golpear la mesa con el puño.

El pergamino saltó por los aires y terminó quedando junto a la jarra llena de flores silvestres.

—Santo Dios, no había pensado en eso— dijo Naruto.

—Hinata tampoco— respondió Sasuke—. Pero lo hará y cuando lo haga le dará un ataque de nervios. Si hubiera tiempo para ello, encontraría un sacerdote y contraería matrimonio con Hinata antes de irme...

—Se tararían semanas...— Sasuke asintió.

—¿Le has dicho a Hinata adónde vas?— preguntó Naruto.

—Sí, pero no voy a hablarle de nuestro impostor. Cuando regrese, traeré conmigo a un sacerdote. Le diré que no estamos casados un minuto antes de que vuelva a contraer matrimonio con ella. Demonios, menudo jaleo...

Naruto sonrió. Su señor tenía razón. A Hinata le daría un ataque de nervios.

Sasuke se obligó a dejar a un lado el tema de la impostura de Laurance y empezó a repasar sus planes con su vasallo, tratando de cubrir todas las eventualidades.

—Has sido adiestrado por el mejor. Confío plenamente en tu capacidad— le dijo a Naruto en cuanto hubo terminado de darle sus instrucciones.

Era un intento de darse ánimos, al mismo tiempo que un elogio disfrazado de observación dirigido a sí mismo, dado que era Sasuke quien había adiestrado a Naruto. El vasallo sonrió.

—Dejas aquí soldados suficientes para conquistar Inglaterra— observó.

—¿Todavía no has visto a Asuma? —Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

—Los hombres se están reuniendo delante de los establos— observó—. Podría estar allí esperando.

Sasuke se levantó y fue a los establos con su vasallo. Una vez allí, el barón se dirigió a sus hombres y los previno de que era muy posible que fueran a cabalgar hacia una trampa. Luego se volvió hacia los que no vendrían con ellos y les habló.

—Toneri muy bien podría estar esperando a que me vaya para atacar la fortaleza...

Cuando hubo terminado de dirigirse a sus hombres, Sasuke regresó a la sala. Hinata estaba bajando por los escalones y le sonrió. Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

—Recuerda tu promesa de que tendrás cuidado— susurró Hinata cuando él la soltó.

—Lo prometo— respondió Sasuke pasándole el brazo por los hombros y saliendo fuera. De camino hacia los establos tuvieron que pasar por delante de la iglesia y Sasuke se detuvo a contemplar los daños causados por el fuego—. Tendré que reconstruir el vestíbulo— dijo.

La mención de la iglesia hizo que Hinata se acordara de la carta.

—¿Tienes tiempo para enseñarme la carta que enviaron desde el monasterio del padre Laurance, Sasuke? Confieso que me muero de curiosidad.

—Ya la he leído.

—¡Sabes leer! Lo sospechaba, pero nunca has alardeado de tu habilidad. Vaya, justo cuando estoy pensando que te conozco bien, entonces vas y dices o haces algo que me sorprende.

—¿Y eso quiere decir que no soy tan previsible como imaginabas?— preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Hinata asintió.

—En ciertas cuestiones siempre eres predecible. Oh, ojalá no te fueras... Quería que me enseñaras a defenderme. Si pudiera protegerme a mí misma tan bien como Taiki, probablemente me dejarías ir contigo.

—No lo haría— respondió Sasuke—. Pero te prometo que daré comienzo a tu instrucción tan pronto como regrese.

El comentario tenía como objetivo apaciguar a Hinata y Sasuke decidió que realmente sí que había unos cuantos trucos de defensa que toda mujer debería saber. La petición de su esposa quizá no fuese tan ridícula después de todo. Hinata no era muy fuerte pero su determinación lo impresionaba.

Sasuke reparó en que el barón Asuma todavía no había llegado. Eso le permitía disponer de unos cuantos minutos más para pasarlos junto a su esposa, por lo que se volvió hacia ella y dijo:

—Te daré tu primera lección ahora mismo. Tú utilizas la mano derecha, así que tienes que llevar la daga en el lado izquierdo de tu cuerpo— añadió, cogiéndole la daga y colgándola de un lazo del cinturón de Hinata encima de la curva de su cadera izquierda.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque de esa manera resulta mucho más fácil llegar a empuñar el arma. A veces, esposa, cada segundo cuenta.

—Tú llevas tu espada en el lado derecho del cuerpo, Sasuke. Sé que siempre prefieres empuñar tu espada con la mano izquierda. ¡Los escalones! ¿Tienes algo que ver esta lección con el que los escalones fueran construidos en el lado izquierdo de la pared en vez de en el derecho?

Sasuke asintió.

—Mi padre también acostumbraba a usar la mano izquierda antes que la derecha. Cuando un enemigo te invade, llega a ti viniendo desde abajo y no desde arriba. Mi padre contaba con una ventaja añadida. Podía utilizar la mano derecha para mantener el equilibrio apoyándose en la pared y luchar con la mano izquierda.

—Tu padre era muy astuto— anunció Hinata—. La mayoría de los hombres utilizan la mano derecha ¿verdad? ¡Qué idea tan maravillosa tuvo cuando decidió que iría contra la tradición y mandaría construir su casa de la manera especificada por él!

—A decir verdad, mi padre tomó prestada la idea de uno de sus tíos— dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke creía haber conseguido apartar la atención de Hinata de la carta. Pero se equivocaba, porque Hinata enseguida volvió a abordar ese tema.

—¿Qué decía la carta Sasuke?

—Nada importante— replicó Sasuke—. Laurance dejó el monasterio cuando fue asignado a la fortaleza de Toneri.

Le costaba mucho mentirle a su esposa, pero su intención era buena. Sasuke estaba tratando de evitar que Hinata se preocupara mientras él estaba fuera.

—Probablemente era un buen hombre hasta que mi hermano pudo disponer de él— comentó Hinata—. Me ocuparé de que su cuerpo sea enviado al monasterio inmediatamente, Sasuke. Querrán darle un entierro adecuado.

—¡No!— dijo él dándose cuenta que había gritado—. Lo que quería decir era que ya se han hecho todos los arreglos necesarios.

Hinata quedó un poco perpleja por la brusquedad de Sasuke. El barón Asuma fue hacia ellos para saludarlos atrayendo su atención.

—Kurenai y yo nos casaremos en cuanto hayamos terminado nuestra labor— anunció Asuma—. Por fin ha accedido.

Hinata sonrió y Sasuke dio una palmada en el hombro a Asuma.

—¿Dónde está ella?— preguntó después.

—En su habitación llorando. Ya me he despedido de ella— añadió Asuma con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte con ella, Asuma. Mi hermana pasa la mayor parte de sus días llorando.

—¡Sasuke!— protestó Hinata. Asuma se echó a reír.

—Espero que habrá gastado todas sus lágrimas antes de que nos hayamos casado.

De pronto Sasuke se volvió hacia Hinata, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó antes de que ella hubiera sabio lo que iba a hacer.

—Estaré en casa antes de que te hayas dado cuenta de que me he ido— le dijo.

Hinata trató de sonreír. No iba a llorar. Eso no hubiese sido nada decoroso, no con los soldados ya desfilando junto a ellos.

Se quedó en el centro del patio y vio marchar a su esposo. Naruto fue hacia Hinata y se detuvo junto a ella.

—Regresará con nosotros— dijo Hinata—. Me dio su palabra Naruto.

—Es un hombre de honor Hinata. No romperá su promesa.

—Tendré que mantenerme ocupada— le dijo Hinata al vasallo—. Sasuke ha prometido que me enseñará métodos de defensa.

—¿Métodos de defensa?— repitió Naruto mostrando su confusión.

—Sí. Le gustaría que yo supiera protegerme a mí misma— explicó Hinata, haciéndolo sonar deliberadamente como si todo hubiera sido idea de su esposo. Hinata sabía que resultaría más fácil obtener la cooperación de Naruto si éste creía que Sasuke lo deseaba. No pensaba que eso fuera recurrir al engaño—. Quizá podrías darme una lección o dos. ¿Qué te parece Naruto? ¿Podrías dedicarme un poco de tiempo cada día para enseñarme las artes de la defensa?

¿Las artes de la defensa?

El vasallo miró fijamente a Hinata y se dio cuenta de que no podía haber hablado más en serio. Hinata tuvo la impresión de que Naruto no estaba nada entusiasmado con su petición.

—Me parece que iré a hablar con Ned— le dijo—. Podría hacerme un buen arco y también flechas, claro está. Si dedico todos mis pensamientos a la labor, creo que podría llegar a darle al blanco en muy poco tiempo.

A Naruto le entraron ganas de persignarse. No podía hacerlo naturalmente, porque su señora estaba alzando la mirada hacia él para contemplarlo con una expresión esperanzada en los ojos.

—Hablaré con Ned— prometió Naruto quien tenía demasiado buen corazón para negarle lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Hinata se lo agradeció profusamente. El vasallo se inclinó ante ella y se fue.

Ahora Naruto tenía un nuevo problema en el que pensar. Su primera obligación consistía en cuidar de la esposa de Sasuke y de pronto se le había impuesto otro deber. En el futuro iba a tener que proteger a sus hombres de Hinata.

A pesar de todo, su sentido del humor logró salvarlo de la desesperación. Cuando llegó a la cabaña del herrero, Naruto ya se estaba riendo. ¡Que el cielo los ayudara a todos! En cuanto la semana hubiera llegado a su fin probablemente todos lucirían unas cuantas flechas en el trasero.

**...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Sasuke fue el primero en percibir el olor del peligro. Dio la señal de hacer un alto y los soldados fueron deteniéndose detrás de él.

No se pronunció ni una sola palabra y un extraño silencio descendió sobre los bosques en cuanto los caballos se hubieron calmado.

El barón Asuma se puso a la derecha de Sasuke. Luego esperó, al igual que hicieron los hombres de Sasuke, confiando en el buen juicio de este. La reputación de Sasuke era legendaria. Asuma ya había luchado junto a él y aunque tenían casi la misma edad, Asuma se tenía por estudiante y consideraba a Sasuke como su preceptor.

Cuando Sasuke levantó la mano, varios soldados se desplegaron para examinar el área.

—Está silencioso, demasiado silencioso —le dijo Sasuke a Asuma. Asuma asintió.

—Este no es lugar que yo hubiese escogido para tender una trampa Sasuke —admitió.

—Exactamente.

—¿Cómo sabes que es una trampa? No he visto nada —dijo Asuma.

—Lo noto —respondió Sasuke—. Están aquí, debajo de nosotros, esperando.

Un tenue silbido procedente del bosque resonó a la izquierda. Sasuke se volvió inmediatamente en su silla e hizo una seña a sus soldados para que se dividieran en pelotones.

El soldado que había producido aquel sonido regresó al galope para reunirse con ellos.

—¿Cuántos? —le preguntó Sasuke.

—No podría decirlo, pero divisé varios escudos.

—Entonces añade esa cantidad un centenar de veces —dijo Asuma.

—Junto a la curva del paso —anunció el soldado—. Se han escondido allí mi señor. — Sasuke asintió. Se dispuso a desenvainar la espada pero Asuma detuvo su mano.

—Recuerda Sasuke, que si Morcar es uno de ellos…

—Morcar es tuyo —reconoció Sasuke hablando con voz áspera y controlada.

—De la misma manera en que Toneri es tuyo —dijo Asuma. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Él no estará aquí —dijo después—. El muy bastardo se esconde detrás de sus hombres o en la corte de Deidara. Ahora ya tengo mi respuesta, Asuma. Era una falsa carta enviada por Toneri y no por el rey. Esta es la última partida de engaños que juego con Toneri.

Sasuke esperó hasta que un tercio de su contingente se hubo desplegado sobre la ladera occidental formando un semicírculo. El segundo tercio siguió la misma orden, aunque los hombres que lo formaban se desplegaron en un semicírculo sobre el puente del este. El último tercio de las tropas de Sasuke se mantuvo a la espera detrás de los barones. Había sido elegido para lanzar el ataque directo.

Asuma estaba más que complacido con el plan de Sasuke.

—Los hemos dejado atrapados dentro de su propia trampa —dijo orgullosamente.

—Y ahora cerramos nuestro círculo, Asuma. Da la orden.

Aquello era un honor que Sasuke confería a su amigo. Asuma se irguió sobre su silla de montar, blandió su espada y lanzó el grito de guerra.

Los ecos de aquel sonido retumbaron por todo el valle. Los soldados que habían rodeado al enemigo iniciaron su avance hacia abajo.

La red se cerró. La batalla pertenecía a los más capaces y el poderío se hizo con la jornada y se impuso a todo.

Aquellos hombres taimados que se habían estado escondiendo igual que mujeres detrás de árboles y rocas, esperando la ocasión de caer sobre las víctimas que no sabían lo que les aguardaba, no tardaron en hallarse atrapados.

Los hombres de Sasuke enseguida demostraron su superioridad. Se hicieron con el control de la situación desde el primer instante, lucharon valientemente y no tardaron en alzarse con la victoria.

No hicieron prisioneros.

No fue hasta que la batalla ya casi había terminado cuando Asuma vio a Morcar. Sus miradas se encontraron con un desafío a través del valle. Morcar sonrió burlonamente y luego dio media vuelta para montar en su corcel. Creía disponer de tiempo más que suficiente para poder huir.

Entonces algo se rompió dentro de la mente de Asuma. Empezó a luchar como un poseso, pensando únicamente en poder llegar hasta Morcar antes de que este desapareciera. Sasuke protegió la espalda de Asuma en más de una ocasión, gritándole a su amigo que recuperara el control de sí mismo.

Sasuke estaba furioso. Era un hombre que exigía disciplina tanto de sí mismo como de sus soldados. Pero ahora su igual en rango, el barón Asuma, estaba infringiendo todas las reglas del adiestramiento. Su amigo se hallaba fuera de sí.

Asuma ya no podía prestar oídos a ninguna advertencia. El velo de la furia oscurecía sus ojos. La rabia, tan salvaje e incontenible, había pasado a regir tanto su mente como su cuerpo.

Morcar permaneció inmóvil sobre su montura mientras contemplaba cómo Asuma trataba de llegar hasta él. Perdió unos segundos preciosos, pero se sentía a salvo. El barón Asuma iba a pie.

Su sonrisita despectiva se convirtió en una estruendosa carcajada cuando Asuma tropezó y cayó de rodillas. Morcar aprovechó aquella oportunidad e hizo que su corcel se lanzara a la carga ladera abajo. Inclinándose hacia el lado de su silla, amenazó a Asuma con su espada de hoja curva.

Asuma fingió debilidad. Mantuvo la cabeza baja y una rodilla hincada en el suelo, esperando a que su enemigo se hubiera acercado lo suficiente.

Morcar lanzó un potente mandoble con su espada en el mismo instante en que Asuma saltaba hacia un lado. Asuma usó el plano de su propia hoja para derribar a Morcar de su montura.

Morcar cayó sobre el costado, rodó hasta quedar boca arriba y pensó en recuperar su arma y levantarse de un salto.

No se llegó a dar la oportunidad de que lo hiciera.

El pie de Asuma le inmovilizó la mano. Cuando Morcar levantó la mirada, vio al barón inmóvil sobre él con la punta de su espada dirigida hacia su cuello.

—¿Habrá mujeres en el infierno para que las violes Morcar? —le preguntó Asuma.

Los ojos de Morcar se abrieron de golpe. Y en aquellos últimos segundos antes de que muriera, supo que Asuma había oído la verdad de los labios de Kurenai.

Sasuke no había presenciado el combate. Cuando la batalla hubo terminado, fue de un lado a otro entre sus propios hombres para saber a quiénes se les había dado muerte. También se ocupó de sus heridos.

Unas horas después, cuando el sol ya se estaba borrando del cielo, fue en busca de Asuma. Encontró a su amigo sentado en un peñasco. Sasuke le habló, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de Asuma.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué diablos te ocurre? —quiso saber—. ¿Dónde está tu espada Asuma? —preguntó como si hasta aquel momento no se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en ello.

Asuma finalmente alzó la mirada hacia Sasuke. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados. Aunque Sasuke nunca haría comentario alguno al respecto, pudo ver que su amigo había estado llorando.

—En el sitio donde debe estar —dijo Asuma con voz carente de toda emoción y tan implacablemente seca como la expresión que había en su cara.

Sasuke no entendió de qué estaba hablando Asuma hasta que encontró el cuerpo de Morcar. La espada de Asuma estaba clavada en la ingle de Morcar.

Acamparon en el risco que se elevaba sobre el campo de batalla. Asuma y Sasuke comieron una cena frugal y luego no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra hasta que la oscuridad los envolvió.

Asuma empleó ese tiempo en liberarse de su ira. Sasuke empleó ese tiempo en alimentar la suya. Cuando Asuma empezó a hablar, dio rienda suelta a su angustia.

—Lo que he estado viviendo con Kurenai durante todo este tiempo no era más que un fingimiento —dijo—. Yo creía que había llegado a aceptar todo lo que le ocurrió a ella. Cuando juré matar a Morcar, aquello fue una decisión lógica. Hasta que lo vi Sasuke. Entonces algo se rompió dentro de mí. El muy bastardo se reía…

—¿Por qué me das esas excusas? —preguntó Sasuke sin levantar la voz. Asuma sacudió la cabeza y sonrió tenuemente.

—Porque tengo el pálpito de que quieres atravesarme el corazón con tu espada —dijo.

—Tu manera de combatir no pudo ser más insensata, Asuma —replico Sasuke—. Si yo no hubiera estado allí, nunca habrías conseguido llegar a lo alto de esa colina. Ahora estarías muerto. Tu sed de venganza estuvo a punto de acabar contigo.

Sasuke guardó silencio durante unos instantes para que Asuma tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo que acababa de decirle. La ira que suscitó en él, la conducta indisciplinada de su amigo había sido totalmente desproporcionada y ahora Sasuke ya era consciente de ello. Había estado furioso con Asuma porque vio aquel defecto en el carácter de su amigo y ahora admitía que él llevaba la misma marca.

—Me he comportado de una manera muy necia, cierto. No te daré más excusas —dijo Asuma.

Sasuke sabía que aquella admisión había resultado muy difícil de hacer para su amigo.

—No te estoy pidiendo excusas —le dijo—. Aprende de esto, Asuma. Yo no soy mejor que tú y también me he dejado llevar por mi sed de venganza. Hinata fue herida durante la batalla porque yo la tomé cautiva. Podrían haberla matado. Ahora ambos sabemos lo que significa comportarse como un necio.

—Sí, ahora lo sabemos —replicó Asuma a su vez—. Aunque eso es algo que nunca reconoceré ante nadie que no seas tú, Sasuke. Acabas de decirme que en una ocasión estuviste a punto de perder a Hinata. Entonces la magia de Hinata te hubiese sido negada y nunca habrías llegado a saber qué pérdida tan terrible habías sufrido.

—¿La magia de Hinata? —preguntó Sasuke, sonriéndose ante lo florido de aquel comentario porque el hablar de semejante manera no era algo que resultase nada habitual en Asuma.

—No puedo explicarlo —dijo Asuma. Se sonrojó, sintiéndose obviamente avergonzado por lo que había dicho—. Ella es tan pura, tan limpia…Y aunque ahora lamentas haberla tomado cautiva, me alegro de que lo hicieras. Hinata era la única persona que podía devolverme a Kurenai.

—Nunca he lamentado haber tomado cautiva a Hinata —replicó Sasuke—. Lo único que siento es que llegara a verse involucrada en mi batalla con Toneri.

—Ah, mi dulce Kurenai…—dijo Asuma—. Hoy hubiesen podido matarme y entonces ese éxtasis que solo yo puedo llegar a darle le habría sido negado para siempre.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Todavía no tengo demasiado claro si ella habría llorado tu pérdida o celebrado tu muerte, Asuma.

Asuma se echó a reír.

—Te contaré una cosa y si la repites te cortaré el cuello. Tuve que hacerle una promesa a Kurenai antes de que accediera a casarse conmigo.

Sasuke no pudo contener su curiosidad. Asuma volvía a poner cara de sentirse un poco incómodo.

—Tuve que jurar que no me acostaría con ella —dijo pasados unos instantes. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—El castigo se ha convertido en tu alimento Asuma. Y dime ¿planeas hacer honor a tu juramento? —preguntó, intentando no echarse a reír.

—Haré honor a él —anunció Asuma dejando muy sorprendido a Sasuke.

—¿Planeas vivir como un monje en tu propia casa? —preguntó Sasuke visiblemente perplejo.

—No, pero he aprendido de ti Sasuke.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Tú dijiste a Kurenai que podía seguir viviendo con vosotros durante el resto de sus días ¿recuerdas? Y luego sugeriste que me fuera a vivir a la fortaleza de los Uchiha y ahora yo lo estoy copiando.

—Ya veo —dijo Sasuke con un asentimiento de cabeza. Asuma se hecho a reír.

—No, no lo ves —dijo—. Yo le he prometido a Kurenai que no me acostaría con ella, sin embargo, puede acostarse conmigo en cuanto lo desee.

Sasuke sonrío, comprendiendo por fin.

—Requerirá su tiempo —admitió Asuma—. Kurenai me ama, pero todavía no ha llegado a confiar en mí. Acepto las condiciones, porque sé que ella no será capaz de resistirse eternamente a mis encantos.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

—Será mejor que descansemos un poco. ¿Partiremos hacia Londres mañana? — preguntó Asuma.

—No, cabalgaremos hacia la propiedad del barón de Hyuga. Su fortaleza es el centro de mi plan.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan?

—Reunir a mis aliados Asuma. El juego ha terminado. Enviaré mensajeros a los demás desde la mansión de Hyuga . Si todo va bien, nos reuniremos en Londres dentro de dos semanas, tres como máximo.

—¿Y también recurrirás a los hombres de los demás barones? —preguntó Asuma.

Pensaba en el enorme ejército que Sasuke podía llegar a reunir con tanta facilidad. Aunque los barones era muy dados a luchar entre ellos y siempre estaban tratando de hacerse con una posición de poder un poco más significativa de la que ya ocupaban, todos se mostraban iguales en el respeto y la admiración que sentían por el barón de Uchiha. Cada uno enviaba a sus mejores caballeros para que fueran adiestrados bajo la tutela de Sasuke. Ninguno era rechazado jamás.

Los barones se inclinaban ante el juicio de Sasuke. Él nunca había pedido que lo apoyaran con anterioridad, pero aun así ningún integrante de aquel grupo tan dado a las pendencias le volvería la espalda a Sasuke.

—No quiero tener a mi lado a sus ejércitos, si no únicamente a aquellos que son mis iguales. No voy a retar a nuestro señor y lo único que haré será hablar claro ante él. Hay una diferencia Asuma.

—Yo también estaré a tu lado, aunque estoy seguro que eso ya lo sabes —anunció Asuma.

—Toneri ha jugado su última partida de engaños —le dijo Sasuke—. No creo que el rey sepa nada acerca de su traición, pero aun así planeo ponerlo el corriente de ella. Deidara no puede seguir cerrando los ojos ante este problema. Se hará justicia.

—¿Vas a contárselo todo a nuestro señor delante de los otros barones?

—Lo haré. Todos ellos saben lo de Kurenai —dijo—. Ya puestos, creo que también podrían oír la verdad.

—¿Por qué? —El rostro de Asuma mostró la angustia que sentía—. ¿Y Kurenai tendrá que comparecer ante…?

—No, ella se quedará en mi casa. No hay ninguna necesidad de obligarla a pasar por semejante prueba.

Asuma enseguida pareció aliviado.

—¿Entonces por qué vas a…?

—Presentaré las verdades a nuestro rey, delante de sus barones.

—¿Y nuestro monarca actuará con honor en lo que respecta a esta cuestión? —preguntó Asuma.

—No tardaremos en descubrirlo. Son muchos los que creen que nuestro rey es incapaz de hacer tal cosa, pero yo no soy uno de ellos. —La voz de Sasuke estaba llena de énfasis—. Deidara siempre ha actuado con honor hacia mí Asuma. No juzgaré tan fácilmente a nuestro rey.

Asuma asintió.

—Hinata tendrá que venir con nosotros ¿verdad? —preguntó después.

—Es necesario —respondió Sasuke.

La expresión que había en el rostro de Sasuke dejó muy claro a Asuma que su amigo tenía tan pocas ganas de que Hinata fuera a la corte como las tenía él de que Kurenai se viese obligada a ir allí.

—Hinata tendrá que volver a contar lo que ha ocurrido —le dijo Sasuke—. De otra manera será la palabra de Toneri contra la mía.

—¿Y eso significa que el cómo vaya a terminar todo dependerá de Hinata? — preguntó Asuma con una expresión tan airada como la de Sasuke.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Sasuke—. Pero ella siempre ha sido un peón en todo esto. Tanto Toneri como yo la hemos utilizado. Eso es algo que no me resulta nada fácil reconocer Asuma.

—Cuando te llevaste contigo a Hinata, la salvaste de los malos tratos que le infligía Toneri —señaló Asuma—.Kurenai me ha contado algunas cosas sobre el pasado de Hinata.

Sasuke asintió. Estaba harto de conflictos. Ahora que había descubierto la inmensa alegría de amar a Hinata, quería pasar cada minuto con ella. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba siguiendo el ejemplo de Odiseo, el héroe imaginario de Hinata. Su esposa le había contado todas las historias del guerrero que se vio obligado a soportar un desafío tras otro, durante diez largos años, antes de que pudiera volver a casa para estar con su amada.

Todavía tendrían que transcurrir dos semanas más antes de que Sasuke pudiera volver a tener a Hinata en sus brazos. Volvió a suspirar, pensando que estaba empezando a comportarse de una manera realmente patética.

—Bien, por lo menos antes de que lleguemos a Londres habrá tiempo de…

—¿Tiempo de qué? —preguntó Asuma.

Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de que hubiese llegado a expresar aquel pensamiento en voz alta hasta que Asuma lo interrogó al respecto.

—De contraer matrimonio con Hinata.

Asuma abrió mucho los ojos. Sasuke dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia el bosque, dejando solo a Asuma para que se preguntara a qué se refería su amigo.

El hogar de Sasuke sufrió unos cuantos cambios muy sutiles mientras él estaba fuera. Eran precauciones necesarias y cada una de ellas tenía su razón de ser en la baronesa.

Ahora el patio siempre se hallaba desierto a primera hora de la mañana. Aunque el intenso calor hubiese debido hacer salir a la servidumbre del alcázar superior para llevar a cabo sus labores cotidianas de lavar las sábanas y trenzar junquillos frescos al aire libre, todo el mundo prefería trabajar dentro. Siempre esperaban hasta última hora de la tarde antes de salir al exterior y disfrutar de unos cuantos minutos del tonificante aire fresco.

Más específicamente, esperaban a que Hinata hubiera terminado de hacer prácticas de tiro con los blancos.

Hinata estaba decidida a saber manejar con la debida precisión su nuevo arco y sus flechas y para alcanzar dicho objetivo amenazaba con hacerle perder el juicio a Naruto. Él le enseñaba a disparar, pero aun así no conseguía entender por qué su señora era absolutamente incapaz de mejorar. Su determinación era admirable. Su puntería, sin embargo, ya era otra historia. Hinata siempre lanzaba la flecha a un mínimo de un metro por encima del blanco. Naruto no paraba de comentarle aquel hecho, pero aun así Hinata parecía incapaz de mejorar su puntería.

Ned la proveía de nuevas flechas. Hinata había gastado más de cincuenta antes de que pudiera corregir su puntería lo suficiente para mantenerlas por debajo de allí donde terminaba el muro.

A partir de ese momento pudo recuperar las flechas para volver a utilizarlas, unas flechas que en lo sucesivo habían ido atravesando los árboles, las cabañas y las sábanas colgadas a secar.

Naruto era paciente con su señora. Entendía cuál era la meta que pretendía alcanzar. Hinata quería aprender a protegerse a sí misma, cierto, pero también quería hacer que su esposo se sintiera orgulloso de ella. El vasallo no estaba haciendo conjeturas respecto al segundo motivo de Hinata, ya que ella misma se lo decía varias veces al día.

Naruto comprendía la perseverancia de su señora. A su baronesa la preocupaba que él acabara sintiéndose tan disgustado por los pésimos resultados que obtenía que dejara de instruirla. El vasallo nunca sería capaz de negarle nada a Hinata, claro está.

Un mensajero del rey de Inglaterra llegó a la fortaleza de Uchiha a última hora de la tarde. Naruto lo recibió en la sala, pues solo esperaba que le transmitiera un mensaje verbal. El sirviente del rey entregó a Naruto un rollo de pergamino. El vasallo hizo venir a Temari y le dijo que diera comida y algo de beber al soldado.

Hinata entró en la habitación en el mismo instante en que el soldado seguía a Temari a interior de la despensa y enseguida se fijó en el pergamino.

—¿Qué noticias hay Naruto? ¿Nos ha enviado Sasuke algún mensaje? —preguntó.

—El mensaje proviene del rey —dijo Naruto y fue hacia el pequeño arcón que había junto a la pared de enfrente de la despensa. Encima del arcón había una cajita de madera tallada. Hinata siempre había pensado que no era más que una pequeña obra de artesanía decorativa, hasta que vio cómo Naruto levantaba la tapa y guardaba el rollo del mensaje dentro de la cajita.

Se encontraba lo bastante cerca para poder ver que dentro había otros trozos de pergamino. La cajita obviamente era el lugar en el que Sasuke guardaba sus papeles más importantes.

—¿No vas a leerlo ahora? —le preguntó a Naruto cuando este se volvió nuevamente hacia ella.

—Tendrá que esperar hasta que regrese el barón de Uchiha —anunció Naruto.

La expresión que había en el rostro de Naruto indicó a Hinata que no le gustaba nada la idea de tener que esperar.

—Podría hacer venir a uno de los monjes de…—empezó a decir Naruto.

—Yo te lo leeré —lo interrumpió Hinata.

Su observación pareció dejar muy asombrado a Naruto. Hinata sintió un súbito calor en las mejillas y supo que se estaba sonrojando.

—Es cierto —le dijo al vasallo—. Puedo leer Naruto, aunque te agradecería que no se lo dijeras a nadie. No deseo que se me haga objeto de ridículo —añadió.

Naruto asintió.

—Sasuke ya lleva tres semanas lejos de aquí —le recordó Hinata—. Y tú me dijiste que podía pasar otro mes fuera. ¿Te atreverás a esperar tanto tiempo para traer a un sacerdote que te lea el mensaje?

—No, claro que no —replicó Naruto. Abrió la cajita y le entregó el manuscrito a Hinata. Luego se apoyó en el canto de la mesa, cruzó los brazos delante de él y escuchó el mensaje de su monarca.

La carta estaba escrita en latín, la lengua preferida para las comunicaciones oficiales.

Hinata no tardó nada en traducir el mensaje. Su voz no vaciló ni en un solo momento, pero cuando hubo terminado de leer la masiva le temblaban las manos.

El rey no mandaba saludo alguno al barón de Uchiha y Hinata pensó que su ira era tan evidente como su falta de maneras. Deidara exigía, desde la primera hasta la última palabra de la carta, que Hinata compareciese ante él.

Aquella orden no la preocupó tanto como el anuncio de que el rey enviaba a sus propias tropas para que la trajeran ante su presencia.

—Así que nuestro rey envía soldados para que se te lleve —dijo Naruto cuando ella hubo terminado de leer y le tembló un poco la voz al hablar.

Hinata pensó que Naruto estaba atrapado entre dos dilemas. Su lealtad pertenecía a Sasuke. Sí, le había jurado fidelidad. Pero aun así tanto Naruto como Sasuke eran vasallos del rey de Inglaterra. La orden de Deidara debería tener preferencia sobre todas las demás.

—¿Había alguna cosa más Hinata? —preguntó Naruto.

Ella asintió lentamente y luego, armándose de valor, logró sonreírle.

—Abrigaba la esperanza de que no se te ocurriría llegar a preguntármelo —susurró—. Parece ser Naruto, que para nuestro rey hay dos hermanas y dos barones. Deidara quiere que la enemistad termine de una vez y sugiere que quizá… Sí, el rey utiliza precisamente esa palabra y luego sugiere que quizá cada hermana debería ser devuelta a su legítimo hermano.

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas.

—La otra alternativa es que Sasuke contraiga matrimonio conmigo —murmuró.

—El rey obviamente no sabe que ya estáis casados —intervino Naruto. Su expresión de disgusto se acentuó, pues sabía que Hinata no era consciente del hecho de que en realidad todavía no estaba casada con Sasuke.

—Y si Sasuke contrae matrimonio conmigo, entonces Kurenai se convertirá en la prometida de Toneri.

—Que Dios nos ayude —musitó Naruto con disgusto.

—Kurenai no debe llegar a saber esto —se apresuró a decir Hinata—. Me limitaré a decirle que el rey requiere mi presencia.

Naruto asintió.

—¿Puedes escribir además de leer Hinata? —preguntó de pronto. Cuando Hinata asintió, el vasallo dijo —Entonces quizá, si el rey todavía no ha enviado a sus tropas, podríamos ganar un poco de tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué? —preguntó Hinata.

—Tiempo para que tu esposo vuelva a ti —le dijo Naruto.

El vasallo se apresuró a ir al arcón, cogió la caja oblonga de madera y se la llevó a Hinata.

—Dentro hay pergamino y tinta —le dijo.

Hinata se sentó y se preparó rápidamente para la labor que la aguardaba. Naruto le dio la espalda y empezó a pasearse nerviosamente de un lado a otro mientras intentaba decidir qué le diría a su rey.

Entonces Hinata reparó en la masiva enrollada que había encima de la mesa, junto a la jarra llena de flores. El sello rasgado pertenecía al monasterio de Roanne. Movida por la curiosidad, dedicó unos momentos a leer la carta enviada por los superiores del padre Laurance.

Naruto se volvió hacia Hinata en el preciso instante en que ella estaba terminando de leer la carta. Reconoció el sello y entonces supo que el fingimiento había terminado.

—Sasuke no quería que te preocuparas por eso —le dijo a Hinata y le puso la mano en el hombro para tratar de ofrecerle un poco de consuelo.

Hinata no hizo ningún comentario. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo y Naruto quedó atónito ante el súbito cambio que había tenido lugar en su señora. Se la veía muy serena y fue entonces cuando Naruto supo lo aterrorizada que se hallaba en realidad. Sí, aquella era precisamente la misma expresión que había habido en su rostro durante las primeras semanas en que estuvo cautiva de Sasuke.

Naruto no sabía de qué manera podía ayudarla. Si intentaba explicarle que Sasuke tenía intención de contraer matrimonio con ella tan pronto como regresara, cabía la posibilidad de que con eso solo consiguiera empeorar la situación. Ambos sabían que el barón había mentido a Hinata.

—Hinata, tu esposo te ama —le dijo Naruto, lamentando no ser capaz de evitar que su voz sonara un poco áspera cuando habló.

—No es mi esposo ¿verdad Naruto?

Naruto admitió la derrota. Decidió que debería dejar que fuese Sasuke quien se encargara de dar la explicación apropiada y volvió a concentrar su atención en el dictado.

Finalmente, todo se redujo a un mensaje sencillo en el que tan solo se notificaba que el barón de Uchiha todavía no había regresado a su fortaleza y por lo tanto no sabía nada acerca de la orden del rey.

Naruto hizo que Hinata le leyera el mensaje dos veces. Cuando hubo quedado satisfecho, Hinata secó el pergamino abanicándolo suavemente y luego untó el dorso con un poco de aceite hasta que este se hubo vuelto lo bastante flexible para que pudiera ser enrollado.

Naruto entregó el mensaje al soldado del rey y le ordenó que se apresurara a regresar con su monarca.

Hinata fue a su habitación para recoger sus vestidos. Era una precaución necesaria, porque sabía que los soldados del rey podían llegar en cualquier momento.

Luego fue y le explicó a Kurenai lo que había ocurrido, empleando la mayor parte de la tarde en aquella visita a su amiga. No le contó a Kurenai lo que decía exactamente el mensaje del rey y se calló deliberadamente cualquier posible mención de que Kurenai tuviera que ir con Toneri.

Hinata nunca permitiría que eso llegara a ocurrir. Tampoco pondría a Sasuke en la situación de tener que escoger.

En vez de cenar, aquella noche subió a la habitación de la torre. Pasó más de una hora inmóvil delante de la ventana, dejando que las emociones que estaba sintiendo fueran tomando el control de su mente.

Laurance realmente hubiese debido ser descubierto antes. Hinata se culpó a sí misma de que no hubiera sido así por haber estado demasiado ocupada para que pudiera darse cuenta de todas las pequeñas rarezas. Luego culpó a Sasuke. Si él no le hubiera hecho pasar tanto miedo durante aquella ceremonia nupcial, Hinata se habría dado cuenta del engaño de Laurance.

Nunca se le ocurrió tomar en consideración la posibilidad de que Sasuke lo hubiera sabido durante todo el tiempo. No, Hinata estaba segura de que él creía que Laurance realmente los había casado. Todavía estaba furiosa. Sasuke le había mentido descaradamente acerca del contenido de la carta del monasterio de Roanne. Sasuke sabía lo mucho que Hinata valoraba la verdad. Ella nunca le mentía.

—Espera a que pueda ponerte las manos encima —musitó— Kurenai no es la única que sabe cómo gritar.

Aquel súbito ataque de ira no ayudó demasiado a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Poco después ya estaba llorando de nuevo.

A medianoche había conseguido quedar agotada. Se apoyó en la ventana. La luna daba mucha luz. Hinata se preguntó si su resplandor estaría derramándose ahora sobre Sasuke. ¿Cómo dormiría él aquella noche, a la intemperie o en una de las cámaras del rey?

Hinata dirigió su atención hacia la cima de la colina que se alzaba fuera del muro. Un movimiento había atraído su mirada, miró en esa dirección justo a tiempo de ver cómo su lobo subía por la ladera. Realmente era un lobo ¿verdad? Quizá incluso fuese el mismo que había visto hacía meses. El animal parecía lo bastante grande.

Deseó que Sasuke estuviera allí, de pie junto a ella, para que así pudiera demostrarle que su lobo realmente existía. Contempló cómo el animal tomaba entre sus fauces el trozo de hueso con carne que Hinata había dejado allí para él, daba media vuelta y desaparecía bajando por el otro lado de la colina.

Estaba tan exhausta que decidió que estaba volviendo a dejarse llevar por la imaginación. Probablemente solo era un perro salvaje después de todo y ni siquiera el que ella había visto antes. Sasuke era su lobo. Él la amaba. Hinata nunca había dudado de él en lo referente a su cuestión. Sí, Sasuke le había mentido acerca de la carta, pero aun así Hinata sabía de una manera instintiva que él nunca le mentiría acerca del amor que sentía por ella.

La admisión resultaba reconfortante. Sasuke tenía demasiado sentido del honor para que pudiera llegar a engañarla de semejante manera.

Intentó dormir, pero el miedo hacía imposible conciliar el sueño. Hinata no había tenido que hacer ningún esfuerzo para permitir que Sasuke se ocupara del futuro y se había sentido segura porque llevaba su apellido. Sí, estaba unida a él. Hasta el día de hoy.

Ahora volvía a estar aterrorizada. El rey exigía su asistencia en la corte. Hinata iba a volver con Toneri. Empezó a rezar. Suplicó a Dios que cuidara de Sasuke para que no le ocurriese nada malo. Le pidió a Dios que velara por el futuro de Kurenai y también por el de Asuma e incluso rezó por Itachi y Shisui.

Y luego murmuró una oración para sí misma. Rogó a Dios que le diera valor. Valor para hacer frente al diablo.

**...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Sasuke supo que algo iba mal apenas entró cabalgando en el alcázar inferior. Naruto no estaba allí para recibirlo y Hinata tampoco.

Un súbito temor le oprimió el corazón. Espoleando a su corcel, galopó por el puente y entró en el patio.

Kurenai salió del castillo como una exhalación cuando Sasuke y Asuma estaban desmontando. Se detuvo a unos metros de los dos hombres y luego, pareciendo tomar finalmente una decisión, corrió hacia Asuma y se lanzó a sus brazos. En cuanto lo tuvo abrazado, se echó a llorar.

Obtener alguna información de Kurenai requirió paciencia y varios largos minutos.

El segundo al mando de Sasuke, un hombre corpulento pero de voz suave llamado Kankuro, vino corriendo para hacerles su relato. Mientras Asuma trataba de calmar a Kurenai, Kankuro explicó que los soldados del rey habían venido a por Hinata.

—¿Llevaba esa misiva el sello del rey? —preguntó Sasuke. Su pregunta hizo que Kankuro frunciera el ceño.

—No lo sé barón. No vi la convocatoria. Y vuestra esposa insistió en llevarse la carta consigo. — Después Kankuro bajó la voz hasta dejarla convertida en un susurro cuando añadió— No quería que nadie le leyera el contenido de la llamada a vuestra hermana.

Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía interpretar la acción de su esposa. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que la orden tenía que haber incluido alguna clase de amenaza dirigida hacia Kurenai y Hinata estaba intentando proteger a su hermana de la preocupación.

El rey nunca hubiese amenazado. No, Deidara jamás trataría de semejante manera a los barones que le eran leales. Sasuke tenía suficiente fe en su monarca para creer que Deidara esperaría a haber oído todas las explicaciones.

La mano de Toneri había tenido algo que ver con aquella traición. Sasuke hubiese apostado su vida en ello.

Gritó inmediatamente la orden de prepararse para volver a partir. Sasuke estaba tan furioso que apenas si podía pensar con lógica. El único pensamiento tranquilizador era el hecho de que Naruto se había ido con Hinata. Su leal vasallo se había llevado consigo a un pequeño contingente de los mejores guerreros de Sasuke. Kankuro le explicó que Naruto no se había atrevido a llevarse demasiados soldados, ya que no quería que el rey pensara que no se confiaba en él.

—¿Entonces Naruto cree que la llamada provenía directamente de nuestro rey? — preguntó Sasuke.

—No me hizo partícipe de lo que pensaba —respondió Kankuro.

Sasuke pidió que le trajeran una montura fresca. Cuando el encargado de los establos le llevó a Sileno, Sasuke quiso saber por qué Hinata no había escogido a su corcel para que la llevara a la corte.

Shikamaru que no estaba acostumbrado a hablarle directamente a su señor balbuceó su respuesta.

—Temía que su hermano pudiera maltratar al caballo si descubría que Sileno os pertenecía mi señor. Esas fueron sus palabras.

Sasuke asintió, aceptando la explicación. ¡Cuán propio de su delicada esposa el que se preocupara por el caballo!

—Exigió que se le diera uno de los caballos del rey —añadió James.

Kurenai llegó al extremo de rogar que se le permitiera ir con ellos. Sasuke ya había montado, pero la histeria de su hermana hizo que se viera obligado a esperar unos minutos preciosos mientras Asuma se separaba de su prometida.

Después de que hubiese rechazado cortésmente la súplica de Kurenai de que se le permitiera acompañarlos en su viaje, Asuma tuvo que jurar sobre la tumba de su madre que volvería a ella sin haber sufrido un solo arañazo, un juramento que Sasuke sabía era falso dado que la madre de Asuma aún vivía. Aun así no hizo ningún comentario acerca de aquella contradicción, porque vio la manera en que la promesa de Asuma había tranquilizado a su hermana.

—¿Podréis alcanzar a la señora? —se atrevió a preguntarle Shikamaru a su señor.

Sasuke se volvió para contemplar al encargado de los establos desde lo alto de su montura. Entonces vio la expresión de temor que había en los ojos de aquel hombre y se sintió conmovido por su preocupación.

—Llego una semana demasiado tarde, si es que no más —dijo Sasuke—. Pero traeré de regreso a tu señora.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció hasta que ya se encontraban a medio camino de Londres, Asuma pensó que si los caballos no hubieran necesitado descansar, Sasuke habría seguido adelante sin hacer ningún alto.

El barón de Uchiha se separó de sus hombres. Asuma dejó que estuviera solo durante unos cuantos minutos y luego fue a hablar con él.

—Me gustaría darte un consejo amigo mío — Sasuke se volvió a mirarlo. —Acuérdate de cuál fue mi reacción cuando vi Morcar —siguió diciendo Asuma—. No permitas que tu rabia te controle, aunque he jurado intentar protegerte la espalda mientras estemos en la corte.

Sasuke asintió.

—Volveré a ser dueño de mí mismo tan pronto como vea a Hinata. Ahora llevará lo menos una semana en la corte. Solo Dios sabe lo que le ha hecho Toneri. Asuma, te juro por Dios que si la ha tocado entonces yo...

—Toneri tiene demasiadas cosas en juego para hacerle daño a Hinata, Sasuke. Necesita el respaldo de su hermana, no su ira. No, habrá demasiadas personas mirándolo. Toneri fingirá ser el hermano lleno de afecto.

—Rezo para que estés en lo cierto —respondió Sasuke—. Yo... estoy muy preocupado por ella.

Asuma le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—¡Qué diablos hombre! —exclamó—. Lo que ocurre es que temes perderla, de la misma manera en que yo temía llegar a perder a Kurenai.

—Estamos hechos un par de arrogantes —anunció Sasuke—. No te preocupes por mi ira. Cuando vea a mi esposa, volveré a mostrarme disciplinado.

—Sí bueno, hay otra cuestión de la que es preciso hablar —confesó Asuma— Kurenai me habló de la carta que recibiste del monasterio.

—¿Cómo pudo llegar a saber de la carta? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Tu Hinata se lo contó. Al parecer encontró la carta y la leyó.

Los hombros de Sasuke se hundieron súbitamente. Sus preocupaciones acababan de verse multiplicadas, porque no estaba nada seguro de qué haría su esposa.

—¿Te contó ella cómo reaccionó Hinata? ¿Se enfadó mucho? Dios, espero que se enfadara.

Asuma sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué razones puedes tener para querer que se enfadara?

—Le mentí a Hinata, Asuma y ahora espero que la mentira la llenase de furia. No quiero que Hinata piense que... la utilicé de mala fe. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros, dándose cuenta de lo difícil que le resultaba expresar sus sentimientos con palabras—. Cuando conocí a Hinata, ella intentó convencerme de que Toneri no iría en su busca. Me dijo que no era merecedora de la atención de su hermano. Hinata no estaba intentando engañarme Asuma. Juro por Dios que ella realmente creía en lo que estaba diciendo. Era Toneri el que la hacía sentir de aquella manera, claro está. Hinata permaneció bajo su poder durante casi dos años.

—¿Dos años?

—Sí —dijo Sasuke—. Desde el momento en que murió su madre hasta que la enviaron con su tío, Toneri fue el único guardián de Hinata. Tú sabes también como yo de qué crueldades es capaz Toneri, Asuma. He visto cómo Hinata se va haciendo un poco más fuerte cada día que pasa, pero sigue siendo... vulnerable.

Asuma asintió.

—Sé que desearías haber sido el único que le dijera que Laurance no era un verdadero hombre de Dios, pero piensa en lo poco preparada que habría estado Hinata para ello si hubiera sido Toneri quien se lo explicara.

Sasuke era un hombre atormentado. Su inocente esposa volvía a encontrarse en manos del diablo. Pensarlo le heló el alma. Asuma no sabía qué palabras podía ofrecer para aliviar el sufrimiento de Sasuke.

—La luna nos proporciona suficiente luz para que podamos seguir cabalgando durante toda la noche —sugirió.

—Entonces sacaremos provecho de la luz.

Los barones no volvieron a hablar hasta que hubieron llegado a su destino.

Hinata intentaba dormir. Se hallaba encerrada dentro de la cámara contigua a la habitación de su hermana Tomoyo. Las paredes eran tan delgadas como el pergamino y Hinata trataba de no escuchar la discusión que Toneri estaba manteniendo con Tomoyo.

Ya había oído suficiente. Hinata sentía tal repugnancia hacia su hermana y su hermano que se había puesto enferma. Su estómago se negaba a retener ningún alimento y la cabeza le palpitaba con un sordo dolor.

Toneri no había podido ser más predecible. Le dio la bienvenida a Hinata ante los soldados del rey, besándola en la mejilla y llegando incluso a abrazarla. Sí, había interpretado el papel del hermano lleno de afecto, especialmente delante de Naruto. Tan pronto como estuvieron solos en sus cámaras, sin embargo, Toneri se había encarado con Hinata. Le lanzó una furiosa acusación detrás de otra, poniendo fin a su letanía con un terrible puñetazo asestado sobre la mejilla de Hinata que la dejó tirada en el suelo. Era la misma mejilla que le había besado cuando la recibió.

Su hermano enseguida lamentó aquel arranque de mal genio, porque se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Hinata iba a amoratarse. Como sabía que algunos de sus enemigos llegarían a la conclusión de que el responsable había sido él, mantuvo encerrada a Hinata en su habitación y dio a todo el mundo la excusa de que su hermana había pasado por una prueba tan terrible a manos del barón de Uchiha que necesitaría unos cuantos días para poder recuperar sus fuerzas.

Pero si bien Toneri se había comportado de acuerdo con lo que se podía esperar de él, Tomoyo había demostrado ser una terrible decepción para Hinata. Cuando dispuso de tiempo para pensar en ello, Hinata comprendió que había llegado a crearse una imagen totalmente falsa de su hermana mayor. Hinata quería creer que a Tomoyo le importaba un poco lo que pudiera llegar a ser de ella. Pero cada vez que envió mensajes a sus hermanas, ni Tomoyo ni Mei se habían molestado nunca en responderle. Hinata siempre había encontrado excusas para su conducta. Ahora por fin era consciente de la verdad: ambas eran tan egoístas como Toneri.

Mei ni siquiera había ido a Londres. Tomoyo explicó su ausencia diciéndole a Hinata que Mei acababa de contraer matrimonio con el barón de Kaname y no deseaba separarse de él. Hinata ni siquiera había sabido que Mei estuviese prometida de nuevo con alguien.

Hinata renunció a su intento de descansar. La voz de Tomoyo rechinaba en sus oídos como la estridente llamada de un gallo. La hermana tenía tendencia a protestar por todo y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento mientras se quejaba ante Toneri de la humillación que le había causado Hinata.

Un fragmento de la conversación llevó a Hinata hacia la puerta que comunicaba con la otra estancia. Tomoyo estaba hablando de su madre. Su voz estaba llena de aborrecimiento mientras cubría tranquilamente de infamia a la madre de Hinata.

Toneri había odiado a Hikari, pero jamás pensó que sus dos hermanas sintieran lo mismo que él.

—Deseaste a esa perra desde el día en que entró por la puerta —dijo Tomoyo.

Hinata abrió la puerta una rendija. Vio a Tomoyo sentada encima de un cojín en el hueco de la ventana. Toneri estaba de pie junto a ella, dándole la espalda a Hinata. Tomoyo alzaba la mirada hacia su hermano. Ambos tenían una copa en la mano.

—Hikari era muy hermosa —dijo Toneri hablando con seca aspereza—. Cuando nuestro padre volvió con ella yo me quedé asombrado. Hikari era una mujer tan atractiva... Nuestro padre forzó el matrimonio, Tomoyo. Se daba por sentado que el barón de Huyga se casaría con ella.

Tomoyo soltó un bufido. Hinata vio cómo tomaba un largo sorbo de su copa. El vino de un color rojo oscuro se derramó por la pechera de su vestido, pero Tomoyo no pareció darse cuenta del estropicio y volvió a llenarse la copa con la jarra que sostenía en la otra mano.

La hermana era tan agraciada como Toneri, con el mismo cabello de un rubio casi blanco y los ojos color azul hielo. Su expresión, cuando estaba furiosa, era igual de horrenda que la de su hermano.

—Por aquel entonces Huyga no podía medirse con nuestro padre —dijo Tomoyo—. Pero nuestro padre fue hábilmente engañado ¿verdad? Al final Hikari consiguió burlarse de él. Me pregunto Toneri, si Huyga sabe que Hikari llevaba un hijo suyo en su seno cuando contrajo matrimonio con nuestro padre.

—No —respondió Toneri—. A Hikari nunca se le permitió llegar a ver a Huyga. Cuando nació Hinata, nuestro padre ni siquiera la miró. Hikari fue severamente castigada por su locura.

—Y tú esperabas que entonces ella acudiría a ti en busca de consuelo ¿verdad Toneri? —preguntó Tomoyo, echándose a reír cuando su hermano se volvió hacia ella para fulminarla con la mirada—. Estabas enamorado de ella —se burló Tomoyo—. Pero Hikari te encontraba repugnante ¿verdad? Si no hubiera tenido a esa mocosa suya para cuidar de ella, creo que realmente podría haber llegado a quitarse la vida. Hikari no se cayó por aquellos escalones después de todo, querido hermano. Podría haber sido empujada.

—Siempre estuviste celosa de Hikari, Tomoyo —replicó Toneri secamente—. De la misma manera en que ahora estás celosa de su hija, legítima o no.

—¡No estoy celosa de nadie! —gritó Tomoyo—. Dios, qué ganas tengo de que todo esto haya terminado de una vez. Juro que entonces le contaré lo de Huyga a Hinata. Puede que incluso llegue a contarle que tú mataste a su madre.

—¡No dirás nada! —gritó Toneri, haciendo caer la copa de entre los dedos de Tomoyo con un súbito manotazo—. Eres una estúpida, hermana. Yo no maté a Hikari. Ella resbaló y se cayó por aquellos escalones.

—Y cuando cayó estaba intentando escapar de ti —se burló Tomoyo.

—Bien, entonces que así sea —chilló Toneri—. Y nadie debe llegar a saber jamás que Hinata no es uno de nosotros. La vergüenza te afectaría tanto a ti como a mí.

—¿Y la pequeña perra hará lo que tú quieres que haga? ¿Piensas que Hinata se comportará ante nuestro rey de la manera en que tú has decidido que se comporte? ¿O se volverá contra ti Toneri?

—Hinata hará todo lo que yo le diga —alardeó Toneri—. Me obedece porque me tiene miedo. Ah, qué cobarde es... Sigue teniendo exactamente el mismo carácter que cuando era una niña. Además, nuestra pequeña Hinata sabe que si no hace lo que yo quiero, mataré a Ko.

—Es una lástima que Morcar haya muerto —dijo Tomoyo—. Habría pagado generosamente a cambio de Hinata. Ahora nadie la querrá.

—Te equivocas Tomoyo. Yo quiero que Hinata sea mía y no permitiré que nadie se case con ella.

Hinata cerró la puerta sobre la obscena risotada de Tomoyo y luego consiguió llegar al orinal de la cámara justo a tiempo de echar la bilis que se había acumulado dentro de su estómago.

Había oído el nombre del barón de Huyga de labios de Sasuke y sabía que ambos eran aliados. Se preguntó si el barón de Huyga se encontraría en la corte. Quería ver qué aspecto tenía. ¿Habría llegado a casarse? Toneri tenía razón. Nadie debía saberlo nunca... y sin embargo, Hinata también sabía que le contaría la verdad a Sasuke.

¡Vaya, pero si probablemente él se sentiría tan complacido como lo estaba ella!

Pasado un rato, consiguió recuperar el control de sus emociones. Necesitaría ser capaz de pensar con claridad. Sí, tenía que tratar de proteger al padre Ko y a Sasuke. Toneri creía que Hinata traicionaría de buena gana a uno para salvar al otro. También estaba el problema de Kurenai, por supuesto, pero lo que realmente preocupaba ahora a Hinata no era la hermana de Sasuke. No, Asuma no tardaría en casarse con Kurenai y cuando eso hubiera sucedido, el rey difícilmente podría amenazar con entregarle Kurenai a Toneri.

Finalmente cerró los ojos para dormir. Y entonces recurrió al mismo fingimiento con el que solía jugar cuando era pequeña. Siempre que temía que Toneri fuera a llevarla de vuelta a su casa, Hinata se imaginaba que Odiseo estaba junto a ella, vigilándola y custodiándola. Pero ahora el fingimiento había cambiado, porque quien montaba guardia ya no era Odiseo sino Sasuke.

Sí, había encontrado a alguien más poderoso que Odiseo. Ahora Hinata tenía a su lobo para que la protegiera.

La tarde siguiente Hinata acompañó a Toneri a su encuentro con el rey. Ya estaban llegando a los aposentos privados de Deidara cuando Toneri se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

—Cuento con tu honestidad Hinata. Lo único que has de hacer es contarle al rey lo que le ocurrió a tu hogar y a ti. Yo me encargaré del resto.

—Y la verdad condenará a Sasuke ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que crees? —preguntó Hinata.

La sonrisa de Toneri se ensombreció de repente. El tono que acababa de emplear su hermana con él no le había gustado nada.

—¿Te atreves a recuperar la valentía perdida precisamente ahora Hinata? Acuérdate de tu querido tío. En este mismo instante, tengo hombres preparados para partir al galope. Bastará con que yo dé la orden para que le corten el cuello a Ko.

—¿Cómo sé que no lo has matado ya? —argumentó Hinata—. Sí —añadió cuando Toneri la cogió amenazadoramente del brazo—. Eres incapaz de controlar tu mal carácter Toneri. Nunca has podido hacerlo. ¿Cómo sé que no has matado ya a mi tío?

Toneri enseguida demostró que el comentario de Hinata acerca de su mal carácter era muy cierto. Su mano salió disparada, golpeándole la cara. El anillo enjoyado que llevaba le abrió el borde del labio y un hilillo de sangre empezó a bajar inmediatamente por la barbilla de Hinata.

—¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer! —gritó Toneri. Volvió a arquear la mano para infligir otro golpe y entonces se encontró súbitamente incrustado contra la pared junto a Hinata.

Naruto había surgido de entre las sombras. Estaba indicando a Hinata que iba a estrangular a hermano. Hinata había provocado deliberadamente a su hermano para hacerle perder los estribos. A decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba agradecida por la interferencia de Naruto.

—Suelta a mi hermano Naruto —ordenó. Había hablado con voz bastante áspera pero suavizó la orden poniendo la mano en el hombro del vasallo—. Por favor Naruto.

El vasallo reprimió su ira, soltó a Toneri y contempló sin inmutarse cómo el barón caía al suelo presa de un súbito ataque de tos.

Hinata sacó provecho del estado de debilidad en que había quedado sumido su hermano para ponerse de puntillas y susurrar en el oído de Naruto:

—Es el momento de que ponga en acción mi plan. Haga lo que haga o diga lo que diga, no intentes detenerme. Estoy protegiendo a Sasuke.

Naruto asintió para que Hinata supiera que la había entendido. Anhelaba preguntarle si su plan consistía en impulsar a Toneri a que la matara. ¿Y por qué estaba pensando en proteger a Sasuke? Al vasallo le pareció evidente que su señora no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo por su propia seguridad.

Un instante después tuvo que recurrir a toda su determinación para no mostrar reacción alguna cuando Hinata ayudó a ponerse en pie a su hermano. Naruto no quería que Hinata tocara a aquel bastardo.

—No creo que le hayas hecho daño al tío Ko, Toneri —dijo Hinata cuando su hermano intentó llevársela lejos de Naruto—. Resolveremos este problema aquí y ahora.

Toneri quedó muy asombrado por la osadía de Hinata. Ahora su hermana ya no se comportaba de manera tímida o asustada.

—¿Qué piensas decirle al rey cuando vea las señales que hay en mi cara Toneri?

—¡No vas a ver al rey! —chilló Toneri—. He cambiado de parecer. Te llevaré de regreso a tus aposentos Hinata. Y luego hablaré de tu comportamiento con nuestro monarca.

Hinata se soltó de la presa con que la estaba sujetando su hermano.

—El rey querrá verme y escuchar mi explicación —dijo—. Hoy, mañana o la semana que viene Toneri —añadió—. Lo único que has hecho es prolongar la espera. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que le diré a nuestro rey?

—La verdad —se burló Toneri—. Sí, tu honestidad atrapará al barón de Uchiha. — Su anuncio le hizo tanta gracia que llegó a celebrarlo con una carcajada—. No puedes evitar ser como eres, Hinata.

—Si hablara ante el rey, le diría la verdad. Pero no voy a decir una sola palabra. Me limitaré a quedarme quieta allí y cuando el rey me haga sus preguntas entonces te miraré fijamente. Juro por Dios que no diré una sola palabra.

La amenaza de Hinata enfureció hasta tal punto a Toneri que poco faltó para que volviera a golpearla.

Cuando levantó la mano, Naruto dio un amenazador paso adelante. El apremiante impulso de tomar represalias que había estado sintiendo Toneri fue dejado de lado inmediatamente.

—Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde —dijo y luego miró significativamente a Naruto antes de seguir hablando— Te prometo que te haré cambiar de parecer en cuanto estemos solos.

Hinata ocultó el miedo que sentía.

—Vamos a hablar de esto ahora Toneri o de lo contrario enviaré a Naruto ante nuestro rey para que le cuente cómo me estás maltratando.

—¿Piensas que a Deidara le importaría mucho eso? —gritó Toneri.

—Soy tan súbdita suya como tú — replicó Hinata a su vez—. También ordenaré a Naruto que le diga al rey lo mucho que me preocupa el que vayas a matar al tío Ko. Dudo que a Deidara vaya a gustarle demasiado la manera en que reaccionará la iglesia al hecho de que un barón asesine a uno de los suyos.

—El rey nunca te creerá. Y sabes muy bien que tu querido sacerdote está vivo. Pero si insistes en esta rebelión, lo haré matar. Sigue provocándome perra y te juro que...

—Me enviarás a vivir con el tío Ko. Eso es lo que harás.

Toneri abrió mucho los ojos y su cara se convirtió en un manchón rojizo. No podía dar crédito al cambio tan radical que había tenido lugar en la manera de ser de su hermana. Hinata le estaba haciendo frente y además delante de testigos. La preocupación empezó a infiltrarse en la mente de Toneri. La cooperación de Hinata era imprescindible si iba a convencer a su rey de que dictaminara en contra de Sasuke. Sí, él había contado con que Hinata relataría cómo Sasuke había destruido su fortaleza y la había tomado cautiva. De pronto Hinata se había vuelto impredecible.

—Esperas que responda únicamente con ciertas verdades ¿no? ¿Y si doy comienzo a mi relato contando cómo intentaste matar al barón de Uchiha?

—¡Solo responderás a las preguntas que se te formulen! —aulló Toneri.

—Entonces accede a mi petición. Permite que vaya con mi tío. Me quedaré con él y dejaré que tú te ocupes de este problema con el barón de Uchiha.

Las palabras que Hinata había escogido de una manera tan deliberada cuando habló hicieron que le entraran ganas de llorar. Un problema, ciertamente. Toneri pretendía ver destruido a Sasuke

—Te juro que puedo causarle mucho más daño a tu petición si se me hace comparecer ante el rey. La verdad podría condenar a Sasuke, pero mi silencio te condenará a ti.

—Cuando esto haya terminado...

—Me matarás supongo —anunció Hinata con un encogimiento de hombros lleno de forzada indiferencia. Su voz carecía de toda emoción cuando dijo— Me da igual Toneri. Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Toneri no necesitó pensar en la amenaza de Hinata, porque llegó inmediatamente a la conclusión de que era preciso sacarla de la corte. No había tiempo para obligarla a someterse mediante los golpes y la fuerza. Solo hacía dos días que había sabido que acababa de fracasar en su intento de matar a Sasuke. Morcar estaba muerto y ahora sin duda Sasuke llegaría a Londres en cualquier momento.

Toneri pensó que quizá debiera dejar que su hermana se saliera con la suya y decidió que su partida serviría muy bien a su propósito.

—Te irás antes de que haya transcurrido una hora —anunció —. Pero mis hombres te escoltarán Hinata. Los hombres de Uchiha — añadió ahora mirando a Naruto — no tienen ninguna razón para seguirte. El barón ya no tiene nada que decir en lo que hacer referencia a tus asuntos. Él ha recuperado a su hermana y ahora tú me perteneces.

Hinata se mostró de acuerdo antes de que Naruto pudiera protestar. El vasallo intercambió una rápida mirada con su señora y luego inclinó la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

No tenía la menor intención de honrar aquel acuerdo, claro está. Naruto seguiría a Hinata a donde quiera que Toneri la enviara. Pero sería muy discreto y permitiría que Toneri creyera que sus deberes para con Hinata habían llegado a su fin.

—Entonces regresaré a la fortaleza de Uchiha —anunció antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

—Ahora he de ir a hablar unos momentos con el rey —musitó Toneri—. Deidara nos está esperando. Cedo ante tu capricho Hinata pero tú y yo sabemos que llegará el momento en que debas contarle a Deidara todo lo que ocurrió.

—Le daré mi honestidad —replicó Hinata. Cuando Toneri la miró con suspicacia se apresuró a añadir— Y eso respaldará tu causa, naturalmente.

Sus palabras parecieron apaciguar ligeramente a Toneri.

—Sí bueno, quizá el que visites a tu tío sea lo mejor después de todo. Volver a verlo te recordará lo débil de tu posición.

La muy perra necesita que le recuerden lo importante que es su tío para ella, decidió Toneri. Hinata obviamente había olvidado cuán viejo y frágil era Ko y lo imposible que le resultaría protegerse a sí mismo. Sí, Hinata necesitaba volver a ver al sacerdote. Entonces Toneri volvería a tener a su tímida y temerosa hermana allí donde él quería que estuviera.

—Siempre existe la posibilidad de que tenga que ocuparme de Sasuke antes de que se te pida que regreses a la corte Hinata —le dijo—. Ahora vuelve a tus aposentos y recoge tus míseras posesiones. Enviaré a unos soldados para que te escolten hasta el patio.

Hinata fingió humildad. Inclinó la cabeza y murmuró su agradecimiento.

—He pasado por una prueba realmente terrible —le dijo a su hermano—. Espero que el rey no se oponga a tu petición de que se me permita marcharme...

—¿Mi petición? —Toneri se rió, un sonido obsceno y rechinante—. El rey ni siquiera sabrá que te vas Hinata. No necesito pedirle nada a Deidara en lo tocante a asuntos de tan escasa importancia.

Toneri dio media vuelta y se fue después de haber alardeado tan odiosamente. Hinata lo siguió con la mirada hasta que hubo desaparecido detrás de la curva del pasillo. Entonces se volvió y echó a andar hacia sus aposentos. Naruto esperaba entre las sombras y se apresuró a interceptarla.

—Corréis demasiados riesgos mi señora —musitó el vasallo—. Vuestro esposo no se mostrará nada complacido.

—Ambos sabemos que Sasuke no es mi esposo —dijo Hinata—. Es importante que no interfieras Naruto. Toneri debe creer que realmente ha recuperado a su hermana.

—Hinata, ya sé que solo piensas en proteger a Kurenai, pero el deber de Asuma...

—No Naruto —lo interrumpió Hinata—. Solo estoy pensando en ganar tiempo. Y he de ir con mi tío. Es como un padre para mí. Toneri lo matará si no lo protejo...

—Debes protegerte a ti misma —arguyó Naruto—. Y en vez de eso, lo que haces es tratar de proteger al mundo. ¿No quieres avenirte a razones? Si sales del recinto del castillo serás vulnerable.

—Soy mucho más vulnerable aquí —susurró Hinata. Le dio una palmadita en la mano a Naruto y luego dijo— Seguiré siendo vulnerable hasta que Sasuke haya resuelto este problema. Tú le dirás a Sasuke adónde he ido Naruto, y entonces la decisión será solo suya.

—¿Qué decisión? —quiso saber Naruto.

—La de venir o no en mi busca.

—¿Realmente dudas de que...?

Hinata dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.

—No, no dudo de ello —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza para dar más énfasis a sus palabras—. Sasuke vendrá en mi busca y cuando lo haga dejará soldados para que protejan a mi tío. Solo rezo para que venga lo más deprisa posible.

Naruto no pudo encontrar ningún defecto al plan de Hinata.

—No te voy a perder de vista en ningún momento —juró. — Solo tienes que gritar y yo estaré allí.

—Debes quedarte aquí y decirle a Sasuke...

—Dejaré a otro para que se encargue de cumplir con ese deber —dijo Naruto—. Di mi palabra a mi señor de que protegería a su esposa —añadió, haciendo hincapié en la palabra «esposa».

Aunque no lo admitió, Hinata se sintió aliviada al saber que contaría con la protección de Naruto. Cuando hubo terminado de recoger su ropa, se aprestó a ir al patio que había junto a los establos del rey tres de los soldados de Toneri la habían escoltado, la dejaron sola en el patio mientras iban a preparar sus monturas.

Hinata agradeció que no hubiera vuelto a encontrarse con Tomoyo. Y Toneri todavía estaba hablando con su rey..., llenándole la cabeza de mentiras acerca de Sasuke, como bien sabía Hinata.

Una multitud de curiosos se había reunido para presenciar la partida. Las señales que había en el rostro Hinata eran claramente visibles y no pudo evitar los comentarios especulativos que se estaban haciendo a espaldas de ella.

Una pelirosa muy alta se separó del grupo y viró hacia Hinata con paso rápido y decidido. Era hermosa, de un porte elegante, majestuoso y bastante más alta que Hinata, así como también más delgada en cuanto a la figura. No sonrió a Hinata, sino que dirigió una mirada llena de hostilidad.

Hinata le sostuvo la mirada y preguntó:

—¿Hay algo que deseéis decirme?

—Estoy corriendo un gran riesgo al hablaros tan de abiertamente —comenzó diciendo la mujer—. He de pensar en mi reputación, comprendedlo

—¿Y hablar conmigo la manchará? —preguntó Hinata. Su pregunta pareció sorprender a la mujer

—Por supuesto que sí —admitió.— Sin duda debéis saber que ya no sois deseable como...

Hinata cortó bruscamente aquel velado insulto.

—Decid lo que queráis decir y marchaos.

—Soy lady Sakura. —Hinata no pudo ocultar su sorpresa—. ¿Entonces habéis oído hablar de mí? Quizá el barón de Uchiha os ha hablado de...

—Si, he oído hablar de vos —murmuró Hinata. Le temblaba la voz. No podía evitar sentirse un poco inferior ante la mujer. Lady Sakura iba espléndidamente ataviada, mientras que Hinata llevaba un sencillo vestido de viaje de un azul ya bastante descolorido.

La antigua prometida de Sasuke parecía ser todo lo que Hinata creía que no era ella, era impresionante la compostura y la dignidad que irradiaban de su persona. Hinata dudaba que aquella mujer pudiera haber sido torpe jamás, ni siquiera cuando era pequeña.

—Mi padre todavía tiene que llegar a un acuerdo formal con el barón de Uchiha acerca de la fecha de nuestra boda. Yo solo quería decirte que cuentas con mi compasión, pobre niña. Pero no culpo de nada a mi futuro esposo. Lo único que hizo fue responder a lo que se le había hecho. Y aunque es un hombre bastante atrayente, me pregunto si el barón de Uchiha te ha maltratado.

Hinata oyó la preocupación que había en la voz de lady Sakura y se puso furiosa.

—Si tenéis que hacerme esa pregunta, es que no conocéis nada bien al barón de Uchiha.

Le volvió la espalda a la mujer y montó en el caballo que uno de los soldados acababa de conducir hasta ella. Cuando se hubo acomodado sobre la grupa, bajó la mirada hacia lady Sakura y dijo:

—Él no me maltrató. Ahora vuestra pregunta ya ha quedado respondida y es mi turno de preguntaros algo.

Lady Sakura asintió con una seca inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Amáis al barón de Uchiha?

Después de un largo momento de silencio, resultó evidente que lady Sakura no iba a responder a la pregunta que acababa de hacerle Hinata. Hinata enarcó una ceja, como había visto hacer a Sasuke incontables veces, ante la expresión de desdén que había en su rostro de Sakura, dando a entender a Hinata que la pregunta no le había gustado nada.

—No soy una pobre niña, lady Sakura —anunció Hinata, permitiendo que la ira que estaba sintiendo resonara en su voz—. Sasuke no se casará con vos. No firmará los contratos. Tendría que renunciar al mayor de sus tesoros para poder contraer matrimonio con vos.

—¿Y cuál es ese tesoro? —preguntó lady Sakura sin alzar la voz.

—Oh, yo soy el mayor de los tesoros de Sasuke. Sería un estúpido si renunciara a mí — añadió Hinata—. Y hasta vos tenéis que saber que Sasuke puede ser cualquier cosa excepto un estúpido.

Hinata hizo avanzar a su montura. Lady Sakura tuvo que apartarse de su camino para evitar ser pisoteada por los cascos del animal y una nube de polvo se elevó hacia el rostro de aquella mujer tan tonta.

Ahora no parecía tan superior. Sí, lady Sakura estaba claramente furiosa. Su ira complació considerablemente a Hinata. Se sentía como si acabara de ganar una batalla muy importante. Para la manera de pensar de Hinata aquello era una victoria: infantil y nacida de la descortesía, cierto, pero victoria al fin y al cabo.

**...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Hinata se lo contó todo.

El relato de cuanto le había ocurrido requirió casi la totalidad de dos días. Aquel sacerdote al que ella tanto quería quiso escuchar cada palabra, cada sentimiento, cada giro de los acontecimientos.

El padre Ko había llorado lágrimas de alegría cuando Hinata entró en su diminuta casita. Admitió que la había echado terriblemente de menos y durante la mayor parte de aquel primer día no pareció ser capaz de controlar sus emociones. Hinata, naturalmente, también derramó una buena cantidad de lágrimas. Su tío declaró que semejante falta de disciplina no era excesivamente reprochable porque se hallaban solos después de todo y nadie podía presenciar su exhibición emocional. Los compañeros del padre Ko habían ido a visitar a otro viejo amigo que había enfermado súbitamente.

No fue hasta que ella hubo terminado de preparar su cena y se hallaban sentados el uno al lado del otro en sus asientos favoritos cuando Hinata finalmente pudo dar comienzo a su narrativa. Mientras el sacerdote cenaba, Hinata le contó su historia. Había pensada que se limitaría a darle un breve resumen, pero el tío Ko no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con un relato lleno de huecos.

El sacerdote parecía paladear cada detalle y no permitía que Hinata siguiera hablando hasta que él se había aprendido de memoria cada palabra. Su experiencia como traductor y guardián de las antiguas historias fue la razón que Hinata creía era responsable de aquella peculiaridad que tan familiar le resultaba.

Cuando vio por primera vez a su tío, Hinata enseguida empezó a preocuparse por su salud. El padre Ko parecía estar perdiendo las fuerzas. Sí, Hinata pensó que ahora sus hombros estaban un poco más encorvados que antes. Su espalda también parecía un poco más doblada y no se movía por la casita con tanta rapidez. Pero su mirada era igual de directa y sus comentarios igual de afilados. La mente del padre Ko seguía tan despierta como siempre. Cuando le confesó que sus compañeros no regresarían para vivir sus últimos años con él, Hinata supuso que la soledad y no la avanzada edad de cincuenta veranos, explicaba los cambios que había notado en él.

Hinata confiaba en que Sasuke vendría en su busca, pero cuando hubieron pasado tres días y siguió sin haber ninguna señal de Sasuke, su confianza empezó a evaporarse.

Hinata admitió sus temores ante su tío.

—Quizá cambió de parecer en cuanto pudo volver a estar con lady Sakura —dijo.

—Todo eso que estás diciendo no es más que un montón de tonterías —anunció el padre Ko—. Yo tengo tanta fe como tú, en que el barón de Uchiha no sabía que Laurance no era un sacerdote. Pensaba que se había casado contigo y para que un hombre llegue a dar semejante paso, tiene que haber un auténtico compromiso en su corazón. Ya me has contado cuál fue su declaración de amor. ¿Es que no tienes fe en su palabra?

—Oh, por supuesto que la tengo —replicó Hinata a su vez—. Sasuke me ama, padre. En el fondo de mi corazón yo sé que me ama, pero una parte de mi mente sigue intentando llenarme de preocupación. Desperté durante la noche y el primer pensamiento que me vino a la cabeza no pudo ser más aterrador. Me pregunté a mí misma qué haría si él no viene en mi busca. ¿Y si ha cambiado de parecer?

—Entonces sería un estúpido —respondió el padre Ko. Un súbito destello apareció en los ojos del sacerdote—. Y ahora vuelve a contarle a este viejo, niña mía, cuáles fueron las palabras que le dirigiste a lady Sakura, la de los hermosos cabellos rosas y el porte de reina.

Hinata sonrió ante la manera en que su tío se había burlado cariñosamente de ella empleando su propia descripción de lady Sakura.

—Le dije que yo era el mayor tesoro de Sasuke. No fue una observación demasiado humilde ¿verdad?

—Dijiste la verdad Hinata. Eso es algo que tu corazón sabe muy bien, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en que una diminuta porción de tu mente todavía necesita que se la acabe de convencer.

—Sasuke no es ningún estúpido —dijo Hinata entonces, hablando con una convicción que dio nueva firmeza a su voz—. No me olvidará.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el cojín que cubría el respaldo de su asiento. ¡Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo! Ahora, mientras estaba sentada junto a su tío, parecía como si en realidad nada hubiera cambiado.

Los antiguos miedos estaban tratando de adueñarse de ella. Si no se mantenía en guardia contra ellos, no tardaría en llorar y en compadecerse de sí misma. Hinata decidió que necesitaba descansar. Si, el que estuviera tan agotada era la única razón por la que se sumía en tantas preocupaciones.

—Valgo algo —balbuceó—. ¿Por qué he tardado tanto tiempo en saberlo?

—El tiempo que haga falta carece de importancia —dijo su tío—. Lo que importa es que por fin te has dado cuenta de ello.

El rumor del trueno atrajo la atención de su tío.

—Suena como si fuéramos a tener una buena tormenta en cuestión de minutos — observó mientras se levantaba y echaba a andar hacia la ventana.

—Ese trueno ha sonado lo bastante cercano para hacer pedazos el techo —observó Hinata hablando con un susurro adormilado.

El padre Ko se disponía a mostrarse de acuerdo con el comentario de su sobrina cuando llegó a la ventana y miró fuera. Lo que contemplaron sus ojos lo sobresaltó hasta tal punto que tuvo que apoyar las manos en el repecho de la ventana, ya que de otra manera hubiese perdido el equilibrio y sin duda habría caído de rodillas.

Ahora el trueno guardaba silencio. Pero el padre Ko pudo ver el relámpago, que sin embargo no se encontraba en el cielo. No, se hallaba en el suelo... extendiéndose hasta allí donde podían llegar sus ojos.

El sol se impuso a la apariencia, desviando las astillas de los haces plateados cuando estos rebotaron del peto de una coraza a otro.

Era una legión, unida detrás de un solo guerrero y formada por hombres acorazados, todos ellos en silencio, todos ellos esperando.

El padre Ko entornó los ojos ante aquella magnífica visión. Dirigió una rápida inclinación de cabeza al hombre que mandaba a los soldados y luego se volvió para dirigirse nuevamente a su asiento.

Una gran sonrisa había transformado el rostro del anciano sacerdote. Cuando volvió a estar sentado junto a Hinata, obligó a su sonrisa a que se hiciera a un lado, se atrevió a fingir un tono de disgusto en su voz y dijo:

—Me parece que ahí fuera hay alguien que ha venido a verte, Hinata. Será mejor que vayas a ver quién es niña. Yo me encuentro demasiado cansado para volver a levantarme.

Hinata frunció el ceño ante la petición del padre Ko. No había oído que nadie llamara a la puerta. Para que su tío no se disgustara con ella, se levantó dispuesta a hacer lo que acababa de pedirle. Hablando por encima del hombro, observó que suponía que podía ser Marta haciéndoles una visita para traerles huevos frescos y chismes ya viejos.

Fue tal la hilaridad que el comentario de Hinata produjo en el sacerdote que este llegó al extremo de darse una palmada en la rodilla.

Ella pensó que era una reacción bastante extraña tratándose de un hombre que acababa de aducir cansancio. Y luego abrió la puerta.

Hinata necesitó unos instantes para comprender qué era lo que estaba viendo. Se había quedado tan asombrada que no podía moverse. Se limitó a permanecer inmóvil, allí, en el centro del umbral, con las manos apretadas junto a los costados mientras alzaba la mirada hacia Sasuke.

Él no la había olvidado después de todo. La comprensión fue abriéndose paso a través de la mente de Hinata una vez que se hubo disipado el aturdimiento inicial.

Y tampoco estaba solo. No, porque había más de cien soldados alineados detrás de su señor. Todos se hallaban encima de su montura, todos llevaban su impresionante armadura de batalla y cada uno de ellos la estaba mirando.

Una señal silenciosa recorrió a la legión y entonces como un solo hombre, todos los soldados alzaron su espada en señal de saludo. Era la exhibición de lealtad más magnífica que Hinata hubiera presenciado jamás.

Estaba abrumada. Hinata nunca se había sentido tan cuidada, tan amada, y tan, tan valiosa.

Y entonces comprendió cuál era la razón por la que Sasuke había convocado a tantos de sus soldados para hacer aquel viaje. Con ello le estaba mostrando lo importante que Hinata era para él. Sí, estaba demostrando su valía.

Sasuke no se movió. Durante un buen rato no dijo ni una sola palabra. Le bastaba con permanecer inmóvil sobre la grupa de Sileno y contemplar a su bella esposa. Sasuke pudo sentir cómo la preocupación y la incertidumbre iban esfumándose del corazón de Hinata. A decir verdad, pensó que era el hombre más feliz y satisfecho del mundo.

Cuando vio que las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Hinata, finalmente le dirigió las palabras que le parecía que ella necesitaba oír.

—He venido a por ti Hinata.

¿Era una coincidencia lo que había hecho que Sasuke estuviese repitiendo las mismas palabras que le dirigió la primera vez que le habló? Hinata no lo creía así. La mirada que había en los ojos de Sasuke la indujo a creer que él no las había olvidado.

Hinata se incorporó apartándose de la puerta, se echó los cabellos encima del hombro y luego, muy lenta y deliberadamente apoyó las manos en las caderas.

—Ya iba siendo hora barón de Uchiha —dijo—. Llevo toda una eternidad esperándote.

Hinata pensó que sus arrogantes observaciones complacían a Sasuke, pero no pudo estar segura de ello porque Sasuke se movió demasiado deprisa para que ella pudiera llegar a verle la cara. En un momento dado estaba inmóvil encima de Sileno y al siguiente ya la estaba atrayendo hacia sus brazos.

Cuando se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, Hinata le echó los brazos al cuello. Después se aferró a él mientras la boca de Sasuke se posaba febrilmente sobre la suya con una posesividad casi frenética. La lengua de Sasuke se introdujo en la boca de Hinata para reconquistar aquello que le pertenecía.

Hinata tuvo la sensación de estar siendo arrastrada por una súbita oleada de excitación que recorría todo su ser y respondió a la demanda de Sasuke dándole todo aquello que ella sabía dar. Sí, Hinata se mostró igual de salvaje que él en su afán por devorarlo. Estaba igual de ávida por sentir su contacto, igual de frenética.

El ruido finalmente logró abrirse paso por la mente de Sasuke, pero la razón tardó bastante en regresar. Apartó su boca de la de Hinata solo para volver inmediatamente por segunda vez a sus labios ya un poco amoratados.

Hinata también percibió el sonido. Cuando Sasuke finalmente levantó la cabeza apartándola de la suya, comprendió que los soldados los estaban aclamando. ¡Santo Dios, se había olvidado por completo de que se encontraban allí!

Supo que se estaba ruborizando y se dijo que le daba igual. Sasuke no parecía haberse enterado de nada, pero detrás de la barba que le había crecido en una semana y cubierto de polvo y mugre como estaba, costaba mucho ver cualquier reacción en él.

Luego volvió a besarla, esta vez con un beso rápida y lleno de pasión que informó a Hinata de que su audiencia no lo incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Los brazos de Hinata le rodearon la cintura. Apoyó cara en el pecho de Sasuke y lo estrechó contra ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Él suspiró, complacido por su entusiasmo.

Hinata se acordó de sus obligaciones cuando oyó sonar una discreta tos detrás de ella. Debería presentar a Sasuke a su tío. El problema, claro está, era que no podía conseguir que las palabras se abrieran paso a través de su garganta. Y cuando Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró: «Te amo Hinata», Hinata se sintió demasiado preocupada por la posibilidad de que fuera a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento para que le resultase posible hablar.

Sasuke indicó con un gesto a sus hombres que ya podían desmontar y se volvió para mirar por encima de la cabeza de Hinata al anciano que esperaba a corta distancia detrás de ella. Luego atrajo a Hinata hacia sí, no queriendo permitir que se apartara de él aunque solo fuese durante unos instantes y dijo:

—Soy el barón de Uchiha.

—Ciertamente espero que lo seáis —respondió el padre Ko. El sacerdote se sonrió de su propia chanza y luego empezó a inclinarse ante él, pero la mano del barón se apresuró a poner fin a aquella muestra de respeto.

—Soy yo quien debería arrodillarme ante vos —le dijo al sacerdote—. Me siento muy honrado de poder conoceros por fin, padre.

Las palabras del barón llenaron de humildad al sacerdote.

—Ella es el mayor de vuestros tesoros ¿verdad, barón? —preguntó volviendo la mirada hacia Hinata.

—Sí, lo es —admitió Sasuke—. Siempre estaré en deuda con vos —añadió—. La habéis protegido para mí durante todos estos años.

—Todavía no es vuestra —anunció el padre Ko, sintiéndose muy complacido por la sorpresa que causaba su observación—. Sí, todavía he de dárosla. Estoy hablando de un matrimonio barón, de un auténtico matrimonio y cuanto más pronto se lleve a cabo tanto mejor para la paz de espíritu de este viejo.

—Entonces nos casaréis por la mañana —dictó Sasuke.

El padre Ko había presenciado el apasionado beso que acababa de tener lugar entre el barón y su sobrina y no estaba nada seguro de que la mañana siguiente fuese a ser lo bastante pronto.

—Entonces esta noche no dormiréis junto a Hinata —le advirtió—. Yo seguiré custodiándola como es debido barón de Uchiha.

Sasuke y el padre Ko intercambiaron una larga e intensa mirada. Luego Sasuke sonrió. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, había descubierto que no podía intimidar a alguien. No, el sacerdote no iba a retroceder ante él.

Asintió.

—Esta noche —dijo después.

Hinata había presenciado aquella breve conversación. Sabía muy bien de qué estaban hablando los dos hombres y pensó que debía de haberse puesto tan roja como el ocaso. Después de todo, saber que ella había dormido con el barón tenía que resultar bastante embarazoso para su tío Ko.

—A mí también me gustaría casarme con Sasuke esta noche pero yo no... —Hinata hizo una pausa en su explicación cuando vio que Naruto venía hacia allí y se detenía junto a ella—. Padre Ko, este es el vasallo del que te he hablado —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Tú eres el que se interpuso entre mi sobrina y Toneri cuando su hermano volvió a tratar de golpearla? —preguntó el sacerdote dando un paso adelante para estrechar la mano de Naruto.

—Sí, fui yo —admitió Naruto.

—¿Otra vez? —gritó Sasuke—. ¿No se encontraba bajo la protección del rey?

—¡No fue nada! —protestó Hinata.

—Toneri la hubiese matado —intervino el sacerdote.

—Sí, quería hacerle mucho daño —dijo Naruto. Hinata pudo sentir la tensión en los dedos con que Sasuke le sujetaba la cintura.

—No fue nada —volvió a protestar—. Un mero bofetón...

—Todavía lleva el morado —anunció el padre Ko con una vigorosa inclinación de cabeza.

Hinata dirigió un hosco fruncimiento de ceño su tío. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que sus comentarios estaban poniendo fuera de sí a Sasuke?

Cuando Sasuke le levantó la cara para así poder ver las señales, Hinata volvió a sacudirla cabeza.

—Toneri nunca volverá a tocarme Sasuke — le dijo —. Eso es lo único que importa. Tu leal vasallo me protegió —añadió antes de volverse para mirar nuevamente a su tío—. Tío, ¿por qué incitas la ira de Sasuke?

—Hay señales en sus hombros y en su espalda, barón —dijo el padre Ko, fingiendo que no había oído la pregunta de Hinata.

—¡Tío!

—No me dijiste ni una palabra de ello —le dijo Naruto a Hinata—. Yo hubiese...

—Basta. Te conozco muy bien, tío. ¿A qué juego estás jugando ahora? —quiso saber Hinata.

—Te disponías a decirle al barón de Uchiha que te gustaría casarte con él esta noche niña, pero no llegaste a terminar tu comentario, ¿verdad? Lo cierto, barón —dijo el sacerdote, volviéndose hacia Sasuke— es que mi sobrina intentará retrasar este matrimonio. ¿No es eso lo que harás Hinata? Verás, niña —añadió dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa— yo sé lo que te pasa por cabeza mejor de lo que crees saberlo tú.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice el padre Ko? —preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño—. Tus sentimientos no habrán cambiado, ¿verdad? —Antes de que Hinata pudiera responderle añadió—: Porque daría absolutamente igual que hubieran cambiado. Me perteneces Hinata. Eso es un hecho al cual no puedes volver la espalda.

Hinata se asombró mucho de que Sasuke estuviera sintiendo semejante inseguridad y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos de él eran tan vulnerables como los suyos. Al parecer Sasuke necesitaba oír las palabras que expresaban el amor de Hinata tan a menudo como ella necesitaba oír las que expresaban el suyo.

—Te amo Sasuke —dijo hablando en un tono de voz lo bastante alto para que tanto Naruto como el padre Ko pudieran oírla.

—Soy consciente de ello —replicó Sasuke a su vez volviendo a sonar arrogante. Pero la presión con la que la había estado sujetando disminuyó y su cuerpo se relajó junto a ella.

—Hay mucho de lo que ocuparse —comentó Naruto — Necesito hablar contigo en privado, barón. — El vasallo dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

—Y seguramente debéis necesitar comer algo —añadió el sacerdote, volviéndose para entrar en su casita — Daré comienzo a los preparativos inmediatamente.

—Primero un baño —dijo Sasuke, dándole un buen apretón a Hinata antes de soltarla. Luego ya estaba siguiendo al tío de Hinata cuando las palabras que salieron de los labios de ella lo dejaron paralizado. Naruto y el padre Ko también se detuvieron.

—Todavía no podemos casarnos Sasuke.

La expresión que apareció en los rostros de los tres hombres indicó a Hinata que a ninguno de ellos le había gustado nada el anuncio que acababa de hacer.

Hinata juntó las manos. Luego empezó a habla muy deprisa porque quería hacer que Sasuke viera la razón antes de que empezara a gritarle.

—Si pudiéramos esperar a que Asuma se casara con Kurenai, entonces Toneri ya no podrá emplear el argumento de que...

—Lo sabía —musitó Naruto—. Todavía estás intentando proteger al mundo. Ese no es más que uno de los anuncios que necesito explicarte, barón.

—Ella siempre está dispuesta a proteger a quienes cree que lo necesitan —dijo el sacerdote.

—No lo entiendes —dijo Hinata apresurándose a ir hacia Sasuke—. Si nos casamos ahora, estarás yendo contra la voluntad de tu rey. Deidara dará Kurenai a Toneri. Eso es lo que sugería la misiva Sasuke.

Hinata hubiese proseguido con su argumento de no ser por la expresión que vio aparecer entonces en los ojos de Sasuke. No pudo dejar de retorcerse las manos, pero al menos sí que fue capaz de cerrar la boca.

Sasuke la contempló en silencio durante un momento que fue haciéndose muy largo. Ella no sabía si ahora estaba complacido con ella o furioso.

—Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte Hinata. ¿Tienes fe en mí?

Hinata no necesitó pensarlo. Su respuesta fue rápida y vehemente.—La tengo —dijo inmediatamente.

Su respuesta lo complació. Sasuke la abrazó, depositó un casto beso sobre su frente y luego se volvió por segunda vez. —Nos casaremos esta noche.

Entonces se detuvo, pero no se volvió. Hinata ya sabía qué era lo que estaba esperando Sasuke. Sí, buscaba obtener el acuerdo de ella.

—Sí Sasuke, nos casaremos esta noche.

Era la respuesta correcta, claro está. Hinata lo supo sin lugar a dudas cuando su tío empezó a reír suavemente, Naruto empezó a silbar y Sasuke se volvió para dirigirle un firme asentimiento de cabeza.

Él no estaba sonriendo. Pero eso no molestó a Hinata en cuanto comprendió que Sasuke nunca había dudado de ella. Su respuesta no era sino una reafirmación y nada más que eso.

La hora siguiente fue un confuso torbellino de actividad. Mientras Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados la mesita dentro de la pequeña casa y cenaban, el padre Ko fue a explicar la situación a su anfitrión, el conde de Shimura.

El conde todavía se aferraba a la vida y aunque ya no tenía fuerzas para poder asistir a la ceremonia, Sasuke iría a hacerle una visita formal tan pronto como boda hubiese llegado a su fin.

Sasuke y su vasallo fueron al lago que había detrás de la mansión del conde para bañarse y poder hablar entre ellos en privado. Hinata utilizó ese tiempo para cambiarse de vestido. Se cepilló los cabellos hasta que le quedaron satisfactoriamente lacios y luego decidió olvidarse de la moda y no recogérselos. Sabía que Sasuke los prefería de aquella manera.

Volvía a llevar los colores de Sasuke, claro está. Sus zapatos y su vestido eran de un crema pálido y quedaban parcialmente cubiertos por la media túnica de color rojo real cosida a mano. Hinata había pasado casi un mes trabajando en el yugo que circundaba el cuello del vestido dándole diminutas puntadas, todas ellas del color de la crema para crear el efecto que deseaba conseguir con aquel motivo. En el centro de su obra estaba la silueta de su lobo mágico.

Pensó que Sasuke probablemente ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Los guerreros de su estatura no dedicaban el tiempo a fijarse en semejantes cosas.

—Bueno, en realidad casi es mejor que sea así —admitió en voz alta—. Pensaría que yo estaba volviendo a imaginarme cosas y entonces seguramente se burlaría de mí.

—¿Quién se burlaría de ti? —preguntó Sasuke deteniéndose en el umbral. Hinata se volvió con una sonrisa en la cara y miró a su guerrero.

—Mi lobo —respondió inmediatamente—. Algo va mal Sasuke. Se te ve... preocupado, nervioso.

—Te pones más hermosa con cada hora que pasa —susurró Sasuke y su voz era tan suave como una caricia.

—Y tú más guapo —dijo Hinata. Le sonrió y luego se atrevió a burlarse un poco de él—. Pero me estaba preguntando por qué mi futuro esposo va a ir a su boda vestido de negro. Es un color tan sombrío... —anunció—. Y uno que se utiliza para el luto. ¿No será que ya habéis decidido llevar luto por vuestro destino mi señor?

Los comentarios de Hinata dejaron bastante sorprendido a Sasuke y luego se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—Lo que llevo puesto está limpio Hinata —le dijo—. Eso es todo lo que debería importarte. Además, es la única ropa que he traído conmigo de Londres. —Dio un paso hacia ella, su intención era claramente visible en su oscura mirada—. Voy a dejarte lo bastante aturdida a besos como para que no te des cuenta de cuál es mi atuendo.

Hinata se apresuró a correr hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

—No puedes besarme hasta que estemos casados—dijo intentando no echarse a reír— ¿Y por qué no te afeitas?

Sasuke continuó con el acecho de su objetivo.

—Después.

¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? Hinata hizo una pausa para fruncir el ceño.

—¿Después?

—Sí Hinata, después —respondió Sasuke y la mirada llena de abrasadora pasión que le dirigió dejó casi tan confundida a Hinata como su extraña observación

Titubeó deliberadamente el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera ser capturada. Sasuke la atrajo hacia sus brazos y se disponía a tomar posesión de la boca de Hinata cuando la puerta se abrió. Una ruidosa tos se ganó su atención.

—Estamos esperando para empezar —anunció el padre Ko— No obstante hay un pequeño problema.

—¿En qué consiste? —preguntó Hinata una vez que hubo conseguido salir de entre los brazos de Sasuke y reparar su apariencia.

—Me gustaría ir hacia el altar andando junto a ti, pero no puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo —dijo su tío—. ¿Y quiénes van a ser los testigos en este acto? —añadió frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No podéis ir hasta el altar andando junto a Hinata y luego proceder con la misa? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Y luego, cuando en mi calidad de sacerdote pregunte quien da a esta mujer en santo matrimonio, debería ir corriendo a ponerme junto a Hinata para responder a mi propia pregunta? — Sasuke sonrió, imaginándose la escena —Va a quedar realmente raro pero creo que podría hacerlo —anunció el padre Ko.

—Todos mis soldados serán testigos —dijo Sasuke—. Naruto se colocará detrás de Hinata. ¿Eso será lo bastante apropiado para vos padre?

—Que así sea —decretó el padre Ko—. Y ahora barón, id y esperad junto al altar improvisado que he preparado fuera. Se casarán bajo la luna y las estrellas. A mi manera de ver, ese es el auténtico palacio de Dios.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Bien, entonces vayamos allí y terminemos de una vez con todo esto.

Sus palabras no fueron demasiado del agrado de Hinata y se apresuró a seguir a Sasuke, reclamando su mano para que le prestara atención.

—¿Terminar de una vez con qué? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando él bajó la mirada hacia ella, Hinata decidió que Sasuke se había estado burlando. Y entonces él habló y la expresión airada de Hinata desapareció por completo.

—Hemos estado unidos el uno al otro desde el momento en que nos encontramos Hinata —le dijo Sasuke—. Dios lo sabía, yo lo sabía, y si piensas en la verdad aunque solo sea por un instante, tú también lo admitirás. Nos entregamos el uno al otro mediante un solemne juramento y aunque Laurance no era un sacerdote y no podía darnos su verdadera bendición, seguimos estando casados.

—Lo estuvimos desde el momento en que yo te calenté los pies —murmuró Hinata repitiendo la explicación que él le había dado en el pasado.

—Sí, desde ese momento.

Hinata parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. ¡Qué mujer tan emotiva había resultado ser su delicada esposa! Aunque la reacción de ella complacía a Sasuke, sabía que Hinata no desearía parecer tan falta de disciplina delante de sus hombres y enseguida trató de ayudarla a que recuperase el control de sí misma.

—Deberías estar agradecida sabes —le dijo.

—¿De qué debería estar agradecida Sasuke? —preguntó Hinata secándose las comisuras de los ojos.

—De que cuando nos conocimos no fuera verano.

Al principio Hinata no entendió qué quería decir él con eso. Y luego se echó a reír con una alegre carcajada que llenó de deleite el corazón de Sasuke.

—Así que fue la estación en que nos conocimos la que me entregó a tu persona. ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

—Si hubiera sido verano, entonces no habrías tenido que calentarme los pies —le dijo él acompañando sus palabras con un rápido guiño.

Hinata pensó que ahora estaba poniendo su expresión más arrogante.

—Tú habrías encontrado alguna otra razón —dijo.

Sasuke hubiese respondido a ese comentario si el padre Ko no hubiera empezado a empujarlo hacia la puerta mientras le decía

—Los hombres os están esperando barón.

En cuanto Sasuke se hubo ido, el padre Ko se volvió hacia Hinata y pasó varios minutos aconsejándola acerca de sus deberes como esposa. Una vez que hubo terminado con esa tarea, el anciano le habló desde el fondo de su corazón, diciéndole lo orgulloso que se sentía de tenerla en su familia.

Y después le ofreció el brazo a la mujer que había bautizado, visto crecer y educarse y a la que había querido igual que a una hija.

Fue una ceremonia muy hermosa y cuando hubo terminado, Sasuke presentó su esposa a sus vasallos. Los hombres se arrodillaron ante Hinata y le ofrecieron su juramento de lealtad.

Sasuke estaba exhausto e impaciente. Dejó a su esposa para ir a hacerle una visita oficial al conde de Shimura y volvió a la casita del padre Ko cuando todavía no habían transcurrido veinte minutos desde su marcha.

El sacerdote ya se había ido a dormir. Su jergón se hallaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. La cama de Hinata se encontraba en la pared de enfrente, con solo una cortina para proteger su intimidad.

Sasuke encontró a su esposa sentada en el borde de la estrecha cama. Llevaba el vestido con el cual se había casado.

Después de haberse quitado la ropa, Sasuke se tendió encima del cobertor y atrajo a Hinata hacia su pecho. La besó apasionadamente y luego le sugirió que se preparara para ir a la cama.

Hinata se tomó su tiempo con la tarea. Hacía continuas pausas para atisbar alrededor de la cortina y ver si su tío estaba dormido. Finalmente se inclinó sobre Sasuke para decirle que realmente pensaba que deberían encontrar un lugar privado fuera para dormir juntos. Después de todo, era su noche de bodas y había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se tocaron el uno al otro.

Sin duda él vería cuál era la razón que la impulsaba a decir aquello ¿verdad?, porque en cuanto ella hubiera empezado a besarlo, sabía que iba a mostrarse terriblemente apasionada. A decir verdad, sabía que iba a hacer mucho ruido. ¡Vaya, pero si de hecho ya estaba lista para empezar a gritar!

Sasuke ni siquiera trató de hacerla callar y entonces Hinata vio que realmente no había habido ninguna necesidad de que se molestara en dar toda aquella explicación. Su esposo estaba profundamente dormido.

La frustrada novia se acurrucó junto a su esposo, apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos crujir e intentó conciliar el sueño.

Los ruidos que hacía el padre Ko yendo y viniendo por la habitación despertaron a Sasuke. Enseguida se puso alerta, sintiendo que algo no andaba bien y sin entender inmediatamente qué era.

Empezó a levantarse, ahora con la mente ya clara, solo para ver que había estado a punto de pisar a Hinata. Sasuke sonrió ante la absurdidad de aquello. Su esposa estaba durmiendo en el suelo, con una gruesa manta por única cobertura.

¡Dios, se había quedado dormido durante su noche de bodas!

Sasuke se sentó en el lado de la cama y estuvo contemplando a su preciosa esposa hasta que oyó cómo la puerta se abría y luego se cerraba detrás del sacerdote. Miró por la ventana que había al otro lado de la cama a tiempo de ver al padre Ko andando hacia las puertas del castillo. El sacerdote se había puesto sus vestimentas eclesiásticas y llevaba consigo un pequeño cáliz de plata.

Sasuke se volvió nuevamente hacia Hinata. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Luego la puso encima de la cama. Hinata se acostó inmediatamente sobre la espalda, apartando el cobertor de una patada.

No llevaba su camisón de dormir. La luz del amanecer entrando por la ventana, pintó su piel con un tono dorado. El sol naciente transformó la magnífica cabellera de Hinata dándole el color del manto nocturno con destellos como las estrellas.

El deseo de Sasuke se intensificó hasta que se encontró poseído por una necesidad tan intensa que resultaba dolorosa. Volvió a sentarse en el lado de la cama y empezó a hacerle el amor a su esposa.

Hinata despertó con un suspiro. Se sentía maravillosamente letárgica. Las manos de Sasuke le estaban acariciando los pechos y sus pezones se tensaban en un esfuerzo por obtener más. Hinata gimió y removió nerviosamente las caderas en una adormilada invitación dirigida a su esposo.

Luego abrió los ojos y miró a Sasuke. La mirada llena de pasión que le devolvió él la hizo estremecer de deseo. Extendió las manos hacia él, tratando de acercarlo un poco más a su cuerpo, pero Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, negándole lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—Te daré lo que quieres —le susurró—. Y mucho, mucho más —prometió.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera responderle, Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y le tomó un pecho en la boca. Luego empezó a chuparle el pezón mientras sus manos acariciaban la lisa suavidad del estómago de su esposa. Los gemidos de Hinata se volvieron más intensos y desenfrenados. Los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta complacieron enormemente a Sasuke, aunque ni de lejos tanto como el sabor de Hinata.

Su mano se movió entre las piernas de ella. Sasuke encontró el tesoro que estaba buscando y un instante después casi enloqueció ante lo apasionado de la respuesta de Hinata. Lo quería todo.

Sasuke rodó bruscamente hacia un lado hasta quedar tendido sobre el costado. Hinata se volvió hacia su esposo. El lado de su cara quedó apoyado en el cálido muslo de Sasuke.

La boca de Sasuke la estaba haciendo enloquecer. Hinata parecía no ser capaz de tragar aire y su estómago permanecía tensamente hundido hacia dentro mientras su esposo iba disponiendo besos húmedos alrededor de su ombligo. Los dedos de Sasuke prosiguieron con su dulce tortura. Hinata gimió cuando él le separó los muslos empujándoselos suavemente con un codo. Sabía qué era lo que quería hacer Sasuke y se abrió a sí misma para él, suplicándole que la besara allí.

Sasuke fue bajando poco a poco por su cuerpo hasta que se encontró paladeando el sabor de Hinata. Su lengua provocaba, atormentaba. Y su barba la estaba volviendo loca. Los pelos resultaban excitantemente abrasivos al entrar en contacto con la sensible piel de la parte interior de los muslos de su esposa.

Hinata quería saborear a Sasuke. A todo él.

No hubo ninguna advertencia de qué era lo que tenía intención de hacer Hinata, ningún tierno beso que fuera subiendo hasta llegar al objetivo que ella pretendía alcanzar. El contacto de sus manos y de su boca era tan placenteramente erótico como lo había sido antes el de las de Sasuke. De eso no cabía ninguna duda, porque él le contó su placer moviéndose enérgicamente junto a ella. Y un instante después se apartó súbitamente de Hinata. Volviéndose, se colocó entre los muslos de ella y la penetró. Su semilla brotó de inmediato, con el clímax pareciendo no terminar nunca. La fuerza de su entrega dio su liberación final a Hinata y le permitió llegar a conocer ese mismo esplendor.

Hinata se hallaba demasiado débil para moverse y ni siquiera pudo hacer acopio de las fuerzas suficientes para dejar de agarrarse a los hombros de su esposo.

Sasuke no podía sentirse más feliz. Pensó en besar a su esposa y decirle lo satisfecho que se sentía, pero pareció incapaz de llegar a hacer tal esfuerzo. Si, se sentía demasiado feliz para que pudiera moverse. Permanecieron así, inmóviles como un solo ser, durante largos y placenteros minutos.

Hinata volvió a ser consciente de lo que les rodeaba antes que Sasuke. De pronto se acordó de dónde estaban. Cuando se tensó junto a Sasuke, él adivinó cuáles eran los pensamientos que le estaban pasando por la cabeza.

—El padre Ko ha ido a decir misa —le murmuró. Hinata se relajó junto a él.

—Claro que tú hiciste suficiente ruido para que todo mi ejército te oyera —añadió Sasuke.

—Tú hiciste tanto ruido como yo —susurró Hinata a su vez.

—Ahora me afeitaré —le dijo Sasuke. Hinata empezó a reír.

—Comprendo a qué te referías cuando dijiste que te afeitarías después Sasuke. Sabías que tu barba me volvería loca.

Sasuke se apoyó en los codos y bajó la mirada hacia los ojos de Hinata.

—¿Sabes cuánto placer llegas a hacerme sentir esposa?

—Lo sé —susurró ella—. Te amo Sasuke, ahora y siempre.

—¿Seguiste amándome cuando descubriste que Laurance no era un auténtico sacerdote y que yo te había mentido?

—Sí, aunque quería estrangularte por no habérmelo dicho. ¡Dios, qué furiosa llegué a ponerme!

—Bien —observó Sasuke, sonriendo por encima del sobresalto que aquel comentario había causado en él—. Me preocupaba que pudieras haber llegado a pensar que también te había mentido acerca de otras cosas —admitió.

—Nunca he dudado de tu amor Sasuke —dijo Hinata.

—Pero dudabas de tu valía —le recordó él.

—Ya no —susurró Hinata. Lo atrajo hacia ella para volver a besarlo y luego reclamó que le hiciera el amor de nuevo.

La segunda vez la unión fue mucho más pausada pero igual de satisfactoria.

Cuando el padre Ko regresó a su hogar se encontró ya vestidos a Hinata y Sasuke. El barón estaba sentado a la mesa y su mirada no se apartaba ni un solo instante del cuerpo de su esposa mientras esta se hallaba enfrascada en la labor de preparar el desayuno de ambos.

—Necesito un sacerdote, padre —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Os gustaría encargaros de cuidar de mi alma? Si quisierais, podría solicitar vuestra presencia inmediatamente.

Hinata se sintió tan complacida por la sugerencia de Sasuke que palmoteó alegremente.

El padre Ko sonrió y luego rechazó la petición sacudiendo la cabeza.

—El conde me ha dado un techo durante todos estos años Sasuke. No puedo abandonarlo ahora. Depende de mi consejo. No, no puedo dejarlo.

Hinata sabía que su tío estaba haciendo lo más honorable y asintió.

—Yo sugeriría que vengas con nosotros después de que el conde descanse en paz pero si he de serte sincera pienso que nos sobrevivirá a todos.

—¡Hinata! No digas semejantes maldades del conde —la riñó el padre Ko. Hinata se esforzó por parecer arrepentida delante de su tío.

—No pretendía ser cruel tío. Y me avergüenzo por ello, porque comprendo el deber que tienes para con el conde.

Sasuke asintió.

—Entonces vendremos a visitaros y cuando hayáis terminado de cumplir con vuestras obligaciones aquí vendréis a vivir con nosotros.

Sasuke se había mostrado mucho más diplomático que ella. Hinata vio cómo su tío sonreía y expresaba su acuerdo con una rápida inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos aquí? —le preguntó entonces a su esposo.

—Debemos irnos hoy —anunció Sasuke.

—Podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta que terminara el verano —sugirió ella.

—Nos iremos hoy.

Hinata suspiró, reparando en que Sasuke estaba intentando obligarla a bajar la mirada.

—Bien, pues en ese caso que hoy sea el día de nuestra partida —dijo.

Entonces el padre Ko salió de la casita, fingiendo que tenía que ir a coger pan de manos de la cocinera. Tan pronto como la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de él, Hinata fue hacia su esposo.

—Debes permitirme tener una opinión esposo —le dijo—. No siempre me inclinaré ante tus dictados. — Sasuke sonrió.

—Eso es algo que sé de sobras, Hinata. Eres mi esposa y gobernarás junto a mí. Pero tu argumento para que nos quedemos aquí es de lo más...

—Irrazonable —lo interrumpió Hinata con un suspiro. Se sentó encima del regazo de Sasuke y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Estoy posponiendo lo inevitable. Bueno Sasuke, ya puestos quizá sería mejor que supieras toda la verdad acerca de tu esposa. En ciertas ocasiones puedo llegar a ser un poco cobarde.

Sasuke pensó que la confesión que acababa de hacerle su esposa tenía mucha gracia. Se echó a reír, sin importarle que Hinata no estuviera pareciendo sentirse demasiado complacida con su conducta. Cuando hubo recobrado el control de sí mismo, le dijo:

—Tienes más coraje que todos mis hombres juntos. ¿Quién se atrevió a hacer frente a la muerte para liberar al enemigo de su hermano?

—Bueno yo, pero...

—¿Quién se mantuvo firme detrás de la espalda de Shisui y le salvó la vida?

—Yo Sasuke, pero estaba asustadísima y además...

—¿Quién se hizo cargo de la labor de cuidar de mi hermana? ¿Quién conquistó a Sileno para hacer de él su oveja? ¿Quién...?

—Ya sabes que fui yo —volvió a interrumpirlo Hinata. Puso las manos en las mejillas de Sasuke y luego dijo— Pero todavía tienes que entenderlo. Cada vez que llevé a cabo alguna de esas tareas que tú crees son tan honorables, por dentro yo estaba muerta de miedo. Solo el plantarte cara ya bastaba para hacer que me sintiera aterrorizada.

Sasuke le apartó las manos y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un largo beso.

—El miedo no significa que seas cobarde, amor mío —le dijo—. No, para mi manera de ver las cosas, eso sólo significa que eres mortal. Sólo un estúpido prescinde de la cautela.

Cuando hubo concluido su discurso, Sasuke tuvo que volver a besarla.

—Tendrás que explicarme qué es lo que he de hacer cuando regresemos a la corte, Sasuke —dijo Hinata a continuación—. No quiero disgustarte o decir lo que no debo en respuesta a las preguntas del rey. Deidara me interrogará ¿verdad, Sasuke?

Su esposo percibió el miedo que había en su voz y sacudió la cabeza ante él.

—Hinata, nada de lo que hagas podrá disgustarme jamás. Y lo único que debes hacer es responder a las preguntas del rey con la verdad. Eso es cuanto llegaré a pedirte.

—Eso mismo fue lo que me dijo Toneri —musitó Hinata—. Piensa que mis verdades te atraparán.

—Esta es mi batalla, Hinata. Tú di la verdad y déjame el resto a mí. — Hinata suspiró. Sabía que él tenía razón. Sasuke intentó animarla un poco.

—He de afeitarme antes de que partamos hacia la corte —anunció. Hinata empezó a ponerse roja.

—Preferiría que nunca volvieras a afeitarte. He llegado a... apreciar vuestra barba mi señor.

Sasuke también supo apreciar en todo lo que valía la honestidad de su esposa. Su apasionado beso así se lo dijo a ella.

Sasuke y Hinata llegaron a Londres dos días después. Shisui, Itachi y Asuma fueron a recibirlos a las puertas. Todos lucían expresiones muy sombrías.

Después de haber dado un abrazo de bienvenida a Hinata, Itachi le dijo a Sasuke que los otros barones ya se habían instalado en sus alojamientos.

Acto seguido fue Shisui el que abrazó a Hinata. Se tomó su tiempo con la bienvenida y cuando se volvió para dirigirse a Sasuke, su brazo todavía estaba rodeando la cintura de Hinata.

—¿Vas a ver al rey esta noche? —le preguntó su hermano pequeño.

Sasuke decidió que Shisui todavía no había llegado a superar del todo su amor por Hinata y atrajo a su esposa hacia él antes de responderle.

—Iré ahora.

—Toneri piensa que Hinata está con su tío. Probablemente estará enterándose de su regreso en este mismo instante Sasuke. He de recordarte que Toneri sabe que no estáis casados —intervino Asuma.

—Ahora estamos casados Asuma —dijo Sasuke—. El padre Ko ofició la ceremonia, con mis vasallos actuando como testigos del acto.

Asuma no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella noticia.

—El rey se va a poner furioso —predijo Itachi torciendo el gesto—. Haberse casado antes de que esta cuestión haya quedado resuelta será tomado como un insulto personal.

Sasuke se disponía a responder a los comentarios de Itachi cuando su atención se vio súbitamente desviada por la llegada de los soldados del rey. Mandados por el hermano de Deidara, Sasori, los soldados marcharon como un solo hombre para terminar deteniéndose directamente delante de Sasuke.

Sasori indicó a los soldados que esperaran dirigiéndoles una seña y luego le dijo a Sasuke

—Mi hermano envía a su guardia para que escolte a lady Hinata hasta sus aposentos.

—Ahora iba a presentarme ante Deidara para relatarle mi versión de los hechos, Sasori —dijo Sasuke—. No me gusta tener que dejar a Hinata en ningún sitio donde vaya a estar sin mí. La última vez que se hallaba bajo la protección de nuestro rey fue maltratada —añadió sombríamente.

Sasori no mostró ninguna reacción ante la aspereza con la que había hablado Sasuke.

—Es dudoso que el rey llegara a saber que ella estuvo aquí Sasuke. Toneri...

—No consentiré que Hinata vuelva a correr peligro Sasori —arguyó Sasuke.

— ¿Entonces deseas que esta dama se vea atrapada en pleno centro de la contienda que te enfrenta a su hermano? —preguntó Sasori—. Ven un momento conmigo —dijo después, hablando antes de que Sasuke pudiera responderle—. Hay algo que deseo decirte.

En deferencia a su posición, Sasuke obedeció la orden de inmediato. Andando junto a Sasori, fue con él hasta una parte más resguardada del patio.

Una vez allí, fue Sasori quien habló durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Hinata no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba diciendo, pero la expresión que vio aparecer en el rostro de su esposo le indicó que Sasuke no se sentía demasiado complacido con la conversación.

Tan pronto como Sasuke y Sasori hubieron regresado con el grupo que los esperaba, Sasuke se volvió hacia su esposa.

—Ve con Sasori, Hinata —le dijo—. Él se ocupará de acomodarte.

—¿En tus aposentos Sasuke? —preguntó Hinata, intentando no parecer preocupada.

Sasori respondió a su pregunta.

—Dispondréis de vuestras propias habitaciones querida mía, bajo mi protección. Hasta que este asunto haya quedado resuelto, ni Toneri ni Sasuke podrán acercarse a vos. No cabe duda de que mi hermano tiene mucho temperamento, así que será mejor que no echemos leña al fuego por el momento. Eso es algo que puede esperar hasta esta noche.

Hinata miró a Sasuke. Cuando hubo recibido su asentimiento, se inclinó ante Sasori. Entonces Sasuke se la llevó a un lado, se inclinó sobre ella y le murmuró algo al oído.

Todos mostraron gran curiosidad acerca de aquella conversación. Cuando Hinata se volvió nuevamente hacia Sasori, no podía estar más radiante.

—Me he limitado a recordarle el final que tuvo cierta historia —dijo Sasuke con un encogimiento de hombros.

Era cuanto iba a decir acerca de aquella cuestión. Itachi le sugirió que fuera a ocuparse de su apariencia e incluso que durmiese unas cuantas horas.

Aunque pensaba que era ridículo que Itachi le hubiera sugerido que se fuese a dormir, Sasuke siguió su consejo en cuanto a cambiarse de túnica.

—Creo que seguiré a Hinata —comentó Itachi entonces—. Quizá encontraré a Naruto montando guardia delante de su puerta y me quedaré con él hasta esta noche.

Sasuke asintió.

—No permitas que Sasori piense que dudas de la eficacia de su guardia —le advirtió. Con esas palabras de despedida, se fue.

Entonces Shisui se volvió hacia el barón Asuma.

—Hemos logrado evitar una batalla. Sasuke hubiese entrado como una tromba en los aposentos del rey y habría exigido justicia inmediata.

—Una condición temporal —respondió Asuma—. La batalla todavía está por llegar. Los otros barones visitarán a Sasuke esta tarde y lo mantendrán lo suficientemente ocupado. Sasori intercedió y merece que se le reconozca lo que ha hecho. Algún día Sasuke le dará las gracias.

—¿Qué razón podría tener Sasori para estar tan interesado en este asunto? —preguntó Shisui.

—Quiere la lealtad de Sasuke —respondió Asuma—. Anda Shisui, ofréceme algo fresco para beber y brindaremos por mi inminente matrimonio con tu hermana — afirmó satisfecho.

Shisui puso cara de sentirse muy complacido.

—¿Entonces ha accedido?

—Lo ha hecho. Me casaré con Kurenai antes de que ella cambie de parecer.

Shisui acogió el anuncio de Asuma con una carcajada y Asuma sonrió. Se sentía muy complacido de haber logrado apartar la atención de Shisui de los motivos de Sasori. A Asuma no le parecía que el hermano de Sasuke necesitara estar al corriente de la reunión secreta a la cual había asistido él, así como tampoco de las extrañas preguntas acerca de la lealtad de Sasuke que había formulado Sasori. Las razones que tenía para ello eran muy fáciles de entender. Shisui podía hacer preguntas a los barones equivocados, con lo que sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, hubiese estado causando unos problemas que ahora no era necesario resolver. Si, los hermanos Uchiha ya tenían problemas más que suficientes.

—Después de que hayamos brindado por tu matrimonio, creo que iré en busca de Itachi y me quedaré con él.

—El pasillo va a estar muy concurrido delante de las habitaciones de Hinata, Shisui —comentó Asuma—. Me pregunto qué hará Toneri cuando se entere de que su hermana ha regresado a la corte.

El barón al que acababa de mencionar había ido a cazar en el bosque del rey. Toneri no regresó al recinto del castillo hasta ya bastante avanzada la tarde y fue informado inmediatamente del regreso de Hinata.

Toneri se puso furioso, naturalmente. Fue a reclamar a su hermana.

Naruto se había quedado solo delante de la puerta de Hinata. Tanto Itachi como Shisui habían ido a cambiarse para la cena y la confrontación.

Cuando el vasallo vio aproximarse a Toneri, se apoyó en la pared y lanzó una mirada llena de disgusto al hermano de Hinata.

Toneri ignoró al vasallo. Llamando a la puerta con el puño, pidió a gritos que le dejaran entrar.

Sasori abrió la puerta. Saludó cortésmente a Toneri y luego anunció que nadie tenía permitido hablar con Hinata.

Antes de que Toneri pudiera protestar, la puerta fue bruscamente cerrada delante de su cara.

Hinata presenció la escena con ojos llenos de perplejidad. No sabía qué pensar de la conducta de Sasori. El hermano del rey no se había separado de ella durante más de unos minutos cuando Hinata entró en el dormitorio para cambiarse de vestido y ponerse el que llevaría durante su encuentro con el rey.

—La cara de tu hermano está tan roja como la del mío —anunció Sasori después de que hubiera cerrado la puerta impidiéndole la entrada a Toneri. Fue hacia Hinata, le cogió la mano y la llevó hasta la ventana a una considerable distancia de la puerta—. Las paredes tienen oídos —murmuró y Hinata reparó en que su voz era muy amable y suave.

Fue allí y en ese mismo instante cuando decidió descartar los rumores que corrían acerca de Sasori. No era un hombre muy apuesto, y resultaba pequeño en estatura y corpulencia cuando se le comparaba con Sasuke. Se decía que Sasori estaba ávido de poder, así como que también era un manipulador. Se sabía que tenía un gran apetito carnal, además, habiendo engendrado más de quince bastardos. Como estaba siendo tan considerado con ella, Hinata decidió que no iba a juzgarlo.

—Vuelvo a agradeceros que hayáis ayudado a mi esposo en este día —le dijo cuando vio que Sasori seguía mirándola con aquella expresión tan expectante.

—Hay algo que lleva toda la tarde picándome la curiosidad —confesó Sasori—. Si no se trata de un asunto privado, me gustaría que me contaras qué fue lo que te dijo Sasuke antes de dejarte. Parecía muy complacido.

—Me dijo que recordara que Odiseo está en casa.

Al ver que no proseguía con su explicación, Sasori le ordenó que le contara la totalidad de la historia. La exigencia sonaba bastante arrogante, pero aun así Hinata no se sintió molesta.

—Le conté a mi esposo una historia acerca de un guerrero llamado Odiseo. Pasó mucho tiempo lejos de su esposa y cuando al fin regresó, se encontró con que su hogar estaba infestado de hombres malvados que intentaban hacerle daño a su esposa y robarle su tesoro a él. Odiseo envió a su esposa el mensaje de que había vuelto al hogar. También limpió su casa de aquellos terribles infieles. Sasuke me está recordando que él se ocupará de Toneri.

—Entonces tu esposo y tú tenéis el mismo carácter —anunció Sasori—. Sí, lo cierto es que ha llegado el momento de limpiar esta casa.

Hinata no entendió qué quería decir.

—Temo que Sasuke vaya a hacer algo que enfurezca a nuestro rey —murmuró—. Ya me habéis dicho que Deidara tiene mucho temperamento.

—Hay otra cuestión de la que quiero hablar contigo —dijo Sasori y su voz se endureció súbitamente. Hinata intentó no parecer sobresaltada.

—¿Sois el amigo de mi esposo al igual que su aliado? —preguntó. Sasori asintió. —Entonces haré todo lo que pueda para ayudaros —dijo Hinata.

—Eres tan leal como Sasuke —observó Sasori, pareciendo sentirse muy complacido por el comentario de Hinata—. Si intercedo en vuestro favor ante el rey ¿harás cualquier cosa que llegue a decidirse? ¿Incluso si eso significa tu exilio?

Hinata no supo cómo responder a aquella pregunta.

—Podrías estar salvando la vida de tu esposo —le dijo Sasori.

—Haré lo que sea necesario.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí tanto como confías en tu esposo —le advirtió Sasori. Hinata asintió.

—Mi esposo cree que sois el más listo de los tres... —empezó a decir y luego dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada cuando reparó en lo que acababa de decir. Sasori se echó a reír.

—Así que Sasuke sabe lo que valgo ¿eh? — Hinata se ruborizó.

—Sí —dijo—. Haré cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a mi esposo. Si el hacerlo significa mi propia muerte, entonces que así sea.

—¿Me estás diciendo que piensas sacrificarte a ti misma? —preguntó Sasori. Su voz había vuelto a ser suave y bondadosa. También estaba sonriendo, lo cual llenó de confusión a Hinata—. No puedo imaginarme a Sasuke mostrándose de acuerdo con tu plan.

—Este asunto es terriblemente complicado— murmuró Hinata.

—Me has dicho que confías en mí. Ayudaré a vuestra causa, querida mía.

Hinata asintió. Se dispuso a hacer una reverencia luego decidió arrodillarse.

—Os doy las gracias por vuestra ayuda.

—Levántate Hinata. No soy tu rey.

—Ojalá lo fuerais —confesó Hinata. Mantuvo la cabeza baja, pero permitió que él la ayudara a ponerse en pie.

Sasori no respondió a aquella observación tan propia de una traidora. Fue hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla e volvió nuevamente hacia Hinata.

—Los deseos llegan a hacerse realidad Hinata. — Hinata frunció el ceño ante aquel comentario tan entraño que acababa de hacer Sasori. —No muestres lealtad a ningún bando cuando entremos en la sala, Hinata. Deja que todo el mundo se dedique a hacer sus especulaciones hasta que se te llame para hablar. Yo permaneceré junto a ti.

Después de haber dicho aquellas últimas palabras, Sasori salió de la habitación.

Transcurrieron dos horas antes de que el hermano del rey volviera para llevarla consigo. Hinata echó a andar junto a él, manteniendo recta la espalda y con las manos inmóviles a los lados. Rezó para estar ofreciendo una apariencia de serenidad y pensó que moriría si no veía pronto a Sasuke. Necesitaba saber que él se encontraba cerca.

Cuando ella y Sasori entraron en la gran sala, Hinata vio que llegaban con bastante retraso. La mayoría de los invitados ya habían terminado de cenar y los sirvientes estaban vaciando las mesas.

Pudo sentir cómo todos la miraban. Hinata hizo frente a sus miradas llenas de curiosidad con una expresión tranquila. El fingimiento le resultó terriblemente difícil de mantener y todo porque cuando recorrió lentamente la sala con la mirada no pudo encontrar a Sasuke entre la multitud.

Su esposo estaba esperando delante de la pared del fondo con Shisui y Itachi inmóviles junto a él. Sasuke contempló cómo su esposa entraba en la sala. Llena de compostura, se la veía muy, muy hermosa. Llevaba el vestido que lució cuando se casaron. El recuerdo de aquel bendito acontecimiento salvó a Sasuke de echar a correr tras ella.

—Tiene el porte de una reina —susurró Shisui.

—Ahora no hay nada de torpe en ella —se lamentó Itachi.

—Está aterrada.

Sasuke hizo aquel anuncio mientras daba un paso hacia delante. Shisui y Itachi reaccionaron inmediatamente interponiéndose en su camino.

—Hinata vendrá a ti Sasuke. Dale tiempo a Sasori.

Toneri estaba hablando con Hinata. Sasori se había vuelto para hablar con un viejo conocido.

—Si das un solo paso hacia el barón de Uchiha te hundiré la hoja de mi espada en la espalda —la amenazó Toneri—. Y también daré la orden de matar a tu querido sacerdote.

—Dime una cosa —murmuró Hinata sorprendiendo a su hermano con la ira que había en su voz—. ¿También matarás a Sasuke y a sus hermanos y a todos sus aliados?

Toneri no pudo contenerse y la cogió con fuerza del brazo.

—No me pongas a prueba Hinata. Tengo más poder que cualquier otro hombre en Inglaterra.

—¿Más poder que nuestro rey? —dijo Sasori. Toneri se sobresaltó visiblemente. Luego se volvió para encararse con Sasori retorciéndole el brazo a Hinata durante el proceso.

—Soy el humilde consejero de vuestro hermano, nada más y nada menos.

Sasori mostró lo poco que le había gustado la observación que acababa de hacer Toneri. Luego cogió la mano a Hinata, apartando la de Toneri sin ningún miramiento. Acto seguido contempló en silencio las señales rojas que había en el brazo de Hinata. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada hacia Toneri, sus ojos reflejaban el disgusto que sentía.

—Voy a presentar a vuestra hermana a algunos de nuestros leales amigos —dijo hablando con voz desafiante y llena de dureza.

Toneri se apresuró a hacerse a un lado. Después le lanzó otra mirada amenazadora a Hinata y luego dirigió una inclinación de cabeza a Sasori.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —quiso saber Sasori.

—Promete matar a mi tío Ko si doy un solo paso hacia Sasuke.

—No es más que una baladronada Hinata. Ahora Toneri no puede hacer nada, al menos delante de sus iguales. Y mañana será demasiado tarde. Tendrás que confiar en que sé muy bien de qué estoy hablando.

Tomoyo, quien obviamente había presenciado cómo Toneri era echado de allí por Sasori, vino hacia ellos para saludar a Hinata.

—Iba a enseñarle a Hinata los impresionantes jardines de mi hermano —le dijo Sasori.

—Oh, a mí también me encantaría ver los jardines —anunció Tomoyo.

Saltaba a la vista que su plan consistía en mantenerse junto a Hinata, pero Sasori enseguida frustró sus propósitos.

—¿En otra ocasión quizá? —dijo.

Tomoyo no fue capaz de esconder el odio de su mirada. Dio media vuelta sin decir una palabra más y se alejó.

Hinata echó a andar con Sasori hacia las puertas que daban a la terraza.

—¿Quién es ese hombre que está hablando con Itachi? —preguntó entonces—. El que tiene los ojos de un color tan extraño. Parece como si se encontrara muy preocupado por algo.

Sasori localizó rápidamente al hombre del que estaba hablando Hinata.

—Es el barón de Huyga.

—¿Está casado? ¿Tiene familia? —preguntó Hinata, intentando no parecer demasiado curiosa.

—Nunca llegó a tomar esposa —dijo Sasori—. ¿Por qué te interesas tanto por Huyga?

—Conocía a mi madre —respondió Hinata. Siguió observando al barón de Huyga, esperando a que él volviera la mirada en su dirección. Cuando finalmente la miró, Hinata le sonrió.

Aunque sabía que eso no era posible, deseó poder pasar unos cuantos minutos a solas con el barón. Según Tomoyo, Huyga era el padre de Hinata y la razón por la que el esposo de Hikari la había odiado tanto.

Hinata era una bastarda. La verdad no la avergonzaba. Nadie llegaría a saber jamás la verdad, excepto Sasuke naturalmente, y... Santo Dios, no se había acordado de decírselo.

—¿Sasuke llama amigo suyo al barón de Huyga? —le preguntó a Sasori.

—Sí, lo hace —le respondió Sasori—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? — Hinata no sabía cómo responderle, por lo que intentó cambiar de tema.

—Ojalá pudiera hablar con Sasuke aunque solo fuera por un instante. Acabo de acordarme de algo que necesito compartir con él.

—La suerte está de tu lado, Hinata. ¿No acabas de ver cómo Toneri se marchaba con sus amigos? Sin duda va a hacer un último intento de convencer a nuestro rey de que falle en su favor antes de que empiece la reunión. Espera en la terraza y te enviaré a Sasuke.

Hinata no tuvo que esperar durante mucho tiempo para ver llegar a su esposo.

—Pronto terminará todo Hinata —le dijo Sasuke a modo de saludo. Luego la tomó en sus brazos y la besó tiernamente—. Pronto amor, te lo prometo. Ten fe en mí, mi dulce...

—Ten fe en mí Sasuke —susurró Hinata—. La tienes ¿verdad esposo mío?

—La tengo —respondió Sasuke—. Ven aquí porque quiero tenerte a mi lado cuando hablemos con el rey. Deidara debería llegar en cualquier momento.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—Toneri cree que yo seré la causa de que te veas atrapado —le dijo—. Sasori quiere que mi hermano siga confiando en su victoria hasta el último momento y esa es la razón por la que no puedo estar junto a ti. No frunzas el ceño de esa manera Sasuke. Pronto todo habrá terminado. Y he de darte la noticia más maravillosa que te puedas llegar a imaginar. De hecho ya hace varios días que conozco la verdad pero han estado ocurriendo tantas cosas que me olvidé por completo de decírtelo cuando pude verte por primera vez y...

—Hinata.

Entonces ella reparó en que había empezado a balbucear atropelladamente.

—Soy ilegítima. ¿Qué opinas de esa noticia esposo?

Sasuke puso cara de sorpresa.

—Soy una bastarda Sasuke. ¿Es que eso no te complace? Te juro por Dios que yo me siento muy complacida porque ello significa que no tengo ninguna clase de relación familiar con Toneri.

—¿Quién te ha llamado bastarda? —quiso saber Sasuke sin que llegara a levantar la voz pero hablando en un tono lleno de rabia.

—Nadie. Oí cómo Toneri hablaba con Tomoyo. Siempre me he preguntado por qué Toneri y su padre se habían vuelto contra mi madre. Ahora conozco la verdad. Mi madre ya llevaba una criatura en su seno cuando contrajo matrimonio con el padre de Toneri. Me llevaba a mí. —Sasuke miró fijamente a Hinata sin decir nada y ella pensó que quizá estuviera preocupado—. ¿Te importará que yo sea una bastarda?

—Deja de decir esa palabra —le ordenó Sasuke. Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba sonriendo y el corazón de Hinata se llenó de amor—. Esposa eres la única mujer en este mundo que es capaz de alegrarse ante semejante noticia —añadió tratando de contener la risa sin que pudiera llegar a lograrlo.

—Toneri no se lo dirá a nadie —murmuró Hinata—. Me ha liberado y él ni siquiera lo sabe. ¿Te importará?

—¿Cómo puedes hacerme semejante pregunta?

—Porque te amo —dijo Hinata fingiendo suspirar—. Y me da igual que estés disgustado o que no lo estés. Tienes que amarme siempre esposo. Me diste tu palabra.

—Si Hinata —respondió Sasuke—. Te amo y siempre te amaré.

Entonces las trompetas sonaron detrás de ellos en el preciso instante en que Sasuke se inclinaba sobre su esposa para volver a besarla.

—¿Sabes por ventura quién es tu padre? —preguntó él cuando vio que el miedo volvía a hacer acto de presencia en los ojos de Hinata.

—Huyga —anunció Hinata asintiendo vigorosamente cuando Sasuke le sonrió—. Eso te complace —dijo después—. Sí, puedo ver que te sientes muy complacido.

—Me siento muy complacido —murmuró Sasuke—. Huyga es un buen hombre y tiene sentido… — dijo y después añadió pensativo — Tiene el mismo extraño color de ojos que tú — Sasuke sonrió y Hinata hizo un leve mohín cuando su esposo dijo eso y antes de que protestara, Sasori les interrumpió.

—Ha llegado el momento —anunció—. Y ahora ven conmigo Hinata. El rey espera.

Sasuke pudo sentirla temblar y la apretó suavemente antes de soltarla. Cuando la vio alejarse, su mente se esforzó desesperadamente por encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que aliviara la preocupación que estaba sintiendo su esposa.

Hinata acababa de llegar a la puerta cuando Sasuke la llamó.

—Huyga tiene los ojos blancos esposa. Tan blancos como la luna—. Ella no se volvió.

—Este color es más gris que blanco Sasuke —le dijo—. Sin duda hasta tú tienes que ser capaz de verlo.

Y entonces el sonido de la risa de Hinata llegó hasta él y Sasuke supo que todo iría bien.

...


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**...**

* * *

**...**

El silencio descendió sobre todos los que se hallaban presentes en la sala en cuanto Deidara II fue hacia su sillón situado encima de una plataforma. Cuando el rey tomó asiento todo el mundo bajó la cabeza.

La risa ya se había esfumado de los ojos de Hinata. Se hallaba sola en el centro de la sala. Sasori la había dejado sola sin haber enviado a nadie para que cuidara de ella y en aquel momento estaba hablando con su hermano.

Lo que fuese que Sasori le estaba diciendo al rey no parecía estar siendo demasiado bien acogido. Sasori le había dicho a Hinata que Toneri presentaría su visión del debate en primer lugar, Sasuke en segundo lugar y ella en último.

Hinata abrió los ojos y encontró a Sasuke al fondo de la sala. Él no apartó la mirada de ella mientras iba avanzando lentamente hacia donde estaba ella. Ninguno de los dijo ni una sola palabra, pero cada uno contempló al otro durante mucho rato. Hinata sintió como si Sasuke estuviera dándole un poco de su fortaleza. Se puso de puntillas y besó a su esposo, aun sabiendo que se hallaba expuesta a la mirada de quienquiera que pudiese estar observándolos.

¡Oh, Dios, cómo lo amaba! Sasuke no podía parecer más tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo y hasta le guiñó el ojo a Hinata cuando el soldado gritó su nombre.

—No te muevas de aquí hasta que te llamen –le dijo. Luego le pasó suavemente la mano por la mejilla antes de dar media vuelta e ir hacia su rey.

Hinata no quería obedecerlo. Se dispuso a correr tras él y no había llegado a ir muy lejos cuando se vio tan súbita como completamente rodeada desde todos lados por Itachi, Shisui, Asuma y varios barones a los que ni siquiera conocía. Sus cuerpos formaron un círculo completo alrededor de ella.

La multitud se apresuró a abrirles paso cuando Sasuke y Toneri echaron a andar hacia su monarca. Los dos hombres se detuvieron quedando separados por unos diez metros de distancia antes de volverse el uno hacia el otro.

Entonces el rey habló dirigiéndose a la multitud. Contó lo mucho que le disgustaba ver enfrentarse a aquellos dos barones, la ira y la pena que le hacían sentir el que hubieran muerto muchos soldados y cuánta frustración le causaba el hecho de tener que escuchar tantas versiones distintas acerca de lo que realmente había tenido lugar. El rey concluyó su diatriba exigiendo la verdad. Luego dirigió una inclinación de cabeza a cada barón e indicó con un gesto de la mano a Toneri que podía empezar.

Toneri enseguida declaró que era completamente inocente de todas aquellas maldades de las cuales se le estaba acusando. Luego acusó a su vez a Sasuke de traición, declarando que el barón de Uchiha había destruido su fortaleza y matado hasta doscientos buenos y leales hombres suyos, después de lo cual había tomado cautiva a su hermana y estado a punto de causar su destrucción .

Después Toneri pasó a hacerse cargo de su propia defensa, declarando que Sasuke lo culpaba por algo que otro hombre le había hecho a su hermana, Kurenai. Tejió una red de mentiras alrededor del rey, todas las cuales apestaron súbitamente a sinceridad cuando Toneri aseguró que para colmo de todo, él ni siquiera había sabido que el barón de Uchiha fuese a retarlo. ¿Cómo podía haber sabido tal cosa? Toneri se encontraba en la corte cuando Sasuke y sus soldados atacaron su fortaleza y además contaba con varios testigos que estaban dispuestos a testificar acerca de tal hecho.

Toneri puso fin a su persuasiva argumentación insistiendo en que Sasuke no disponía de ninguna prueba de que se hubiera obrado mal, mientras que él sí tenía muchas pruebas concernientes a las sucias acciones de Sasuke.

Fue tan escurridizo como una anguila y le mintió a su rey igual que lo hubiera hecho una ramera. Luego pasó a recurrir a la astucia. Toneri explicó que comprendía lo difícil que le resultaba al rey saber a cuál de los dos debía creer y por consiguiente quería llamar a tres hombres para que dieran testimonio a favor de él.

Cuando el rey accedió a ello con una inclinación de cabeza, cada uno de los hombres a los que fue llamando Toneri se arrodilló ante su monarca y le contó sus mentiras. Hinata no reconoció ninguna de las caras, pero conocía muy bien sus nombres. Todos compartían el mismo. Sí, cada uno de ellos era Judas.

Cada uno de ellos terminó su historia obviamente ensayada de antemano y se dispuso a colocarse detrás de Toneri. Hinata había agarrado la parte de atrás de la túnica de Itachi y estaba retorciendo el extremo de la prenda. Itachi se volvió, tiró de su túnica para dejarla libre y luego le cogió la mano a Hinata. Shisui le cogió la otra mano.

Tanto Itachi como Shisui le estaban ofreciendo su consuelo. Ninguno de los dos hermanos había esperado que el rey permitiera que se llamase a testigos. Ambos estaban furiosos y también preocupados. Y ambos trataron de ocultarle lo que estaban sintiendo a Hinata.

Toneri volvió a ir hacia el rey. Hizo una reverencia, añadió unas cuantas más de sus obscenas verdades y concluyó su versión suplicando melodramáticamente que se le hiciera verdadera justicia.

Luego le tocó el turno de hablar al barón de Uchiha. El rey obviamente se encontraba en muy buenos términos con su vasallo porque lo llamó Sasuke cuando le ordenó que diera su versión de lo sucedido.

Sasuke era un hombre de pocas palabras y expuso rápidamente los hechos. No llamó a ningún testigo, limitándose a explicar que Toneri había abusado de Kurenai e intentado matarlo y que él había replicado a aquellos actos tal como se merecían. Enseguida resultó evidente para todos los que se hallaban presentes en la sala que Sasuke no estaba suplicando justicia: estaba exigiéndola.

—¿Has traído testigos para que corroboren tu relato? –preguntó el rey.

—Os he dicho la verdad –respondió Sasuke hablando con una dureza cuidadosamente controlada—. No necesito testigos para que corroboren mi honestidad.

—Cada uno de vosotros ha acusado al otro de mala conducta. Sigue habiendo cuestiones que no tengo demasiado claras.

—Lo tienen atrapado entre los dos –le murmuró Shisui a Itachi.

Itachi asintió. Cada hombre contradecía al otro. Itachi creía que el rey quería dictaminar a favor de Sasuke pero Toneri había conseguido inclinar la balanza en su favor al traer testigos que mentirían en su beneficio. Sasuke era un vasallo leal y también era un guerrero por lo que podía llegar a convertirse en una amenaza si le parecería que su rey lo había traicionado.

Hacer que otros testificaran en su favor suponía un insulto para Sasuke. Él había dicho la verdad, era decisión del rey creerle o no.

Itachi exhaló un suspiro entrecortado. Ahora Sasuke no jugaría el juego. Su hermano se aferraba tercamente a la convicción de que había actuado honorablemente en el pasado y de que ahora el rey le creería.

Pero Toneri también había incluido una observación muy válida dentro de su laberinto de mentiras. Sasuke había contraído matrimonio con Hinata sin obtener antes el permiso necesario para ello. Aquello era una falta insignificante pero la acusación de haber destruido la fortaleza de otro barón y haber matado a más de doscientos soldados era mucho más seria.

Sasuke había declarado que Toneri intentó tenderle una trampa en dos ocasiones, pero aquellas acusaciones no podían ser demostradas. Shisui podía testificar en lo que hacía referencia a una batalla, cierto, pero no podía probar sin lugar a dudas que Toneri hubiera estado detrás del ataque.

Asuma también podía testificar en contra de Toneri en lo referente al momento en que se había tendido la segunda trampa, pero eso era algo de lo cual se podía culpar a Morcar. Toneri tampoco había estado allí.

Itachi dejó de pensar en todos aquellos detalles cuando se pronunció el nombre de Hinata y se volvió a mirarla.

Hinata irguió los hombros, compuso su expresión y fue hacia el rey andando lentamente. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la plataforma y luego se arrodilló, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada mientras lo hacía.

—Tu hermano me ha convencido de que has pasado por experiencias demasiado dolorosas para que puedas hacerme tu relato ahora –anunció el rey—. Por consiguiente te libero de ese deber.

—Soy una de vuestras leales súbditas –anunció Hinata. Enseguida se dio cuenta que había conseguido que el rey le otorgara toda su atención porque los ojos de Deidara parecieron abrirse un poco más—. Aunque no cuento con un ejército de vasallos para prestaros ayuda, haría cuanto estuviese a mi alcance para serviros. Me gustaría responder a vuestras preguntas.

El rey asintió de inmediato.

—No pareces hallarte perturbada como ha indicado tu hermano –anunció. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y dijo hablando en voz más baja—: ¿Preferirías que dejase vacía la sala antes de que me cuentes todo lo que te ha sucedido?

Hinata quedó bastante sorprendida por la dulzura del tono que el rey había empleado con ella.

—No lo prefiero –murmuró.

—Entonces cuéntame lo que puedas acerca de este rompecabezas.

Hinata obedeció. Cruzó las manos delante de ella hizo una profunda inspiración de aire para tranquilizarse y luego dio comienzo a su relato.

—Si ese es vuestro deseo, empezaré con la noche del ataque a la fortaleza de mi hermano –dijo.

—Sí, creo que bastaría con que empezaras por ahí –dijo el rey—. Ya sé que esto va a resultar difícil para una dama tan dulce y delicada, pero desearía que se arrojara más luz sobre este problema.

Hinata deseó que el rey no fuera tan amable con ella porque eso hacía que su tarea se volviera todavía más difícil.

—Mi esposo dice que sois un hombre honorable –susurró.

Deidara se había inclinado hacia delante desde lo alto de su asiento y fue el único que oyó lo que dijo Hinata.

—Soy muchas cosas para muchas personas –alardeó. Mantuvo un tono de voz tan bajo como el que había empleado Hinata, deseando compartir sus comentarios únicamente con ella—. Creo que trato de una manera honorable a todos, incluso a las delicadas y hermosas damas que no disponen de ningún ejército con el cual ayudar a mi causa.

Hinata obsequio al rey con una sonrisa.

—Y ahora da comienzo a tu historia –ordenó el rey hablando en un tono lo bastante alto para que todos los presentes pudieran oírlo.

—Yo estaba subiendo por la escalera para ir a mis aposentos cuando uno de los soldados de mi hermano le anunció a Toneri que el barón de Uchiha deseaba hablar con él –empezó Hinata.

—¿Toneri estaba allí? Preguntó el rey.

—Estaba allí –dijo Hinata—. Oí como decía al soldado que permitiera que Sasuke entrara cabalgando por las puertas bajo la señal de tregua. Era una trampa naturalmente, porque luego Sasuke fue capturado tan pronto como hubo entrado en la fortaleza. Entonces mi hermano le dijo a su vasallo que iba a matar a Sasuke. Se tenía por un hombre muy astuto porque se le había ocurrido un plan para matar al barón haciendo que muriese de frío.

Toneri dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado. Dio un paso hacía Hinata pero se detuvo cuando vio que Sasuke se llevaba la mano a la espada.

—Mi hermana no sabe de qué está hablando –tartamudeó Toneri—. Hinata se encuentra demasiado alterada para que pueda saber qué es lo que está diciendo ¡Liberadla de esta terrible prueba!

El rey agitó la mano pidiendo silencio. Toneri hizo una profunda inspiración y empezó a sentirse un poco más tranquilo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el resto de la historia de Hinata hablaría a favor de él.

—¡No habrá más interrupciones! –gritó el rey. Se volvió nuevamente hacía Hinata y le dirigió una seca inclinación de cabeza—. Continúa si tienes la bondad con tu explicación de este astuto plan para hacer que el barón muriese helado de frío. No lo entiendo.

—Toneri no quería emplear un arma contra el barón –dijo Hinata—. Una vez que hubiera muerto a causa del terrible frío que hacía, los hombres llevarían su cuerpo a un lugar remoto y lo dejarían allí hasta que alguien lo encontrara o las bestias salvajes hubieran llegado hasta él. Lo despojaron de sus ropas y lo ataron a un poste en el patio.

Hinata hizo una pausa para efectuar otra profunda inspiración.

—Toneri partió hacia Londres –siguió diciendo—. Dejo a algunos de sus hombres para que vigilaran a Sasuke pero no pudieron soportar el frío y al final terminaron entrando en la fortaleza. Tan pronto como se fueron desaté a Sasuke.

—¿Y entonces los soldados del barón de Uchiha atacaron la fortaleza?

—Entraron en ella escalando los muros. Tenían el deber de proteger a su señor –dijo Hinata.

—Ya veo.

Hinata no supo qué había querido decir el rey con aquello. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Toneri, vio que estaba sonriendo burlonamente y luego volvió la mirada hacia Sasuke. Su esposo le dio ánimos con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Y entonces fuiste capturada?

—A decir verdad, lo que ocurrió es que fui liberada de los malos tratos de mi hermano. A él le gustaba hacerme daño y pongo a Dios por testigo de que llegué a estar muy cansada de sus abusos.

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió la multitud.

—El barón de Uchiha me llevó consigo. Yo le tenía mucho miedo a Toneri y vuelvo a confesaros que por primera vez en mi vida me sentí realmente segura y a salvo. Sasuke es un hombre honorable. Me trató bien. Nunca temí que fuera a hacerme daño. Nunca.

El rey contempló en silencio a Toneri durante un momento que pareció muy largo y luego volvió nuevamente la mirada hacia Hinata.

—¿Quién quemo su casa hasta los cimientos? ¿O es que no llegó a ser quemada? — Su voz había crecido en volumen.

—¡Sasuke destruyó mi fortaleza! –gritó Toneri.

—¡Silencio! –Rugió el rey—. Tu hermana está haciendo su relato de lo ocurrido y ella es la única a la que deseo oír. Responde a esa pregunta –añadió, dirigiéndose ahora a Hinata.

—Toneri destruyó su propio hogar cuando deshonró la señal de tregua –anunció Hinata.

El rey al que ahora se veía bastante cansado, suspiró.

—¿Entonces puedo dar por sentado que tu virtud no te fue arrebatada?

Hinata casi gritó su respuesta.

—Él no me tocó.

Otro suave murmullo escapó de la multitud. Todos se encontraban fascinados por la extraña historia que estaban escuchando.

Hasta ese momento Hinata no había dicho nada que fuese mentira.

—Sasuke no me tocó, pero he prometido contar toda la verdad y por lo tanto os confesaré que traté de sacar provecho de su bondad natural. Lo cierto es que terminé seduciéndolo.

Un jadeo de asombro sustituyó al murmullo en aquel momento y Hinata creyó oír gemir a Sasuke. El rey parecía estar a punto de gritar. De pronto Sasuke apareció junto a Hinata y su mano le cubrió la boca. Hinata supuso que Sasuke quería que dejase de hablar.

Cuando ella le dio un codazo, Sasuke apartó la mano de su boca para dejársela encima del hombro.

—¿Te das cuenta cómo te estás denigrando a ti misma mi buena mujer? –gritó el rey.

—Amo a Sasuke –respondió Hinata—. Y no fui capaz de seducirlo hasta que estuvimos casados.

El rey se volvió hacia Toneri con el ceño fruncido.

—Ahora niego tu acusación de que tu hermana fue mancillada. Me basta con mirarla para ver que está diciendo la verdad. –Luego se volvió nuevamente hacia Hinata para proseguir con su interrogatorio y pasó a hacerle otra pregunta—: ¿Y qué me dices de la acusación presentada por tu esposo de que Toneri mancilló a su hermana?

—Es cierto –dijo Hinata—. Kurenai me contó lo que le había ocurrido. Morcar la atacó, pero Toneri también se encontraba allí. El plan fue suyo y por lo tanto él es igual de responsable.

—Ya veo.

El rey parecía estar cada vez más furioso. Siguió interrogando a Hinata durante un buen rato. Ella procuró que todas sus respuestas fueran lo más evasivas posible pero siempre dijo la verdad.

—Mi esposo actuó con valentía y mi hermano con el engaño –dijo. Cuando por fin hubo terminado de hablar, se apoyó en el costado de Sasuke.

—¿Tienes algo más que decirme? –le preguntó el rey a Toneri.

Toneri se había quedado sin habla y la furia había hecho enrojecer su rostro.

—Mi hermana os está mintiendo descaradamente –logró balbucear finalmente.

—¿No es esta la misma hermana a la que tanto me has elogiado porque siempre decía la verdad? –chilló el rey.

Toneri no le respondió. El rey se volvió nuevamente hacia Hinata.

—Eres leal a tu esposo, lo cual es un rasgo admirable –le dijo—. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo ahora, responderme con las verdades o proteger a Sasuke?

Antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar a aquella pregunta, el rey se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—¿Tienes algo más que añadir a esto? –le preguntó.

—Solo que se trató de una seducción igual –comentó Sasuke pasando a hablar en un tono muy suave—. Y que fue profundamente satisfactoria.

Un rugido de aprobación creó ecos que resonaron por toda la sala. El rey sonrió. Luego se puso en pie y pronunció su decisión.

—Toneri, has traicionado la confianza que yo había depositado en ti –dijo—. A partir de este momento quedas despojado de todas tus obligaciones y deberes y expulsado para siempre de mi corte.

Acto seguido se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—Mi hermano Sasori ha sugerido un período de tiempo para que se vaya enfriando tu ira –le dijo—. Estoy muy disgustado por todo el caos causado y todas las vidas que se han perdido, pero acepto que estabas respondiendo de la manera más apropiada posible por el honor de tu hermana. Un mes con los escoceses tal vez sería tiempo suficiente.

Hinata enseguida sintió cómo Sasuke se ponía rígido junto a ella. Le cogió la mano y se la apretó rogándole que guardara silencio mientras Deidara seguía hablando.

—Sí cuando regreses todavía deseas desafiar a Toneri y los hombres que están con él en esta cuestión entonces permitiré que se celebre un combate a muerte. La elección de enfrentarse a él te pertenecerá.

Sasuke no aceptó o rechazó inmediatamente la orden. No le gustaba nada tener que esperar un tiempo antes de retar a Toneri.

Entonces sintió temblar a Hinata y el miedo de su esposa se encargó de tomar la decisión por él.

—Me iré inmediatamente. — El rey asintió.

—He relevado a Toneri de todas sus obligaciones Sasuke. Le he dado un mes para esconderse de ti –admitió.

—Lo encontraré.

El rey sonrió.

—De eso no me cabe duda.

Sasuke se inclinó ante su monarca. Acto seguido Deidara salió de la sala con Toneri corriendo detrás de él.

—Querría tener unas palabras contigo esposa –susurró Sasuke.

Hinata trató de sonreírle a su esposo. El rostro de Sasuke era una máscara impenetrable y ella no sabía si estaba furioso o meramente irritado.

—Estoy muy cansada Sasuke. Y le dijiste al rey que nos iríamos inmediatamente.

—¿Los dos?

—No irás a dejarme aquí ¿verdad? Preguntó ella claramente estupefacta.

—Yo nunca haría tal cosa.

—No te burles de mí –musitó ella. — Acabo de pasar por una prueba muy dura. — El barón de Huyga interrumpió la discusión.

—Tu esposa te iguala en valor Sasuke –afirmó—. Supo hacer frente a nuestro rey y le contó su historia. ¡Vaya pero ni siquiera llegó a temblarle la voz!

—¿Y qué le dijo? –preguntó Sasuke sin levantar la voz. El barón Huyga sonrió.

—Esa es la cuestión ¿verdad? Yo escuché toda su explicación y todavía no tengo nada claro quién quemó el qué, quien atacó y quien se retiró… y sigo sin tener ni la más remota idea de qué fue lo que sucedió.

—Acabáis de describir mi vida con Hinata – anunció Sasuke ahora con un nuevo cansancio en su voz.

Bajó la mirada hacia Hinata y vio cómo estaba contemplando al barón.

—Me he olvidado de presentaros –dijo en voz alta reparando en su descuido—Barón, esta es mi esposa Hinata. Tengo entendido que conocisteis a su madre.

El barón asintió.

—Tu esposa se parece mucho a Hikari –dijo—. Es un placer conoceros baronesa.

Huyga tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa y Hinata sintió que la embargaba súbitamente la emoción. Se obligó a sonreír y dijo

—Me gustaría hablaros de mi madre barón. Quizá podríais venir a hacernos una visita cuando hayamos regresado de nuestro exilio temporal.

—Me sentiría muy honrado –dijo Huyga.

No dispusieron de un solo instante más para seguir hablando con el barón porque entonces vinieron los otros aliados para expresar su contento por cómo había terminado todo. Hinata permaneció inmóvil junto a Sasuke cogiéndolo de la mano y deseando que su esposo le dijera qué era lo que pensaba acerca de aquel encuentro.

Sasuke hizo como si Hinata no estuviera allí. Luego se volvió hacia Asuma cuando este se reunió con ellos y declaró que partirían dentro de una hora.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Tengo tiempo para ir a recoger mis cosas de mi habitación? –preguntó Hinata.

— Ya vas vestida esposa. — Hinata suspiró.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estás enfadado? –preguntó.

Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia su esposa. Los ojos de Hinata se hallaban velados por una suave neblina y se estaba mordisqueando el labio inferior. Sasuke la miró y luego sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

—¿Seducirme? Dios mío Hinata, le has dicho al rey que me sedujiste. Cuando decides contar una falsedad, no te muestras nada tímida al respecto— dijo sonriéndole mientras la reñía suavemente

—No fue una falsedad –dijo Hinata—. Quería que me besaras y nunca me gustaba que dejaras de hacerlo. Eso es un poco de seducción ¿verdad Sasuke? Y aquella primera noche te besé. Tú te limitaste a responderme de la misma manera esposo. Sí, dije la verdad. Yo te seduje.

—Si hubieras dicho toda la verdad ahora yo podría estar retando a Toneri –observó Sasuke.

—Oh ya sé cómo funcionan esas cosas –dijo Hinata—. Cada uno dice una cosa y el otro dice que está mintiendo. Entonces el rey os hubiese metido dentro de un lago con vuestras manos y vuestros pies atados a piedras. Y si te hubieras hundido hasta el fondo del lago entonces Deidara habría sabido que decías la verdad. Tú estarías muerto, naturalmente, pero tu honor quedaría intacto. Bueno, pues esta noche no me apetece ir a la cama con el honor por única compañía. Te quiero vivo y entero. ¿Qué dices a eso, esposo?

Aunque lo intentó, Hinata no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Sasuke estaba mirándola con la expresión más asombrada que se pudiera llegar a imaginar en el rostro.

—Hinata… —dijo prolongando su nombre en un exagerado suspiro—. Los guerreros no son sometidos a ese tipo de juicios. Es la iglesia la que utiliza ese método, no el rey.

—Oh.— Sasuke sintió un súbito deseo de echarse a reír. Tomó a Hinata en sus brazos y sonrió cuando la oyó musitar— Acabo de pasar por una prueba muy dura.

—Tienes un corazón de oro –dijo—. Ven esposa. Estoy sintiendo el irresistible impulso de permitir que me seduzcas.

Hinata enseguida se mostró completamente de acuerdo con su plan.

Acamparon casi cuatro horas después. Hinata estaba cansada. Tomoyo la había interceptado cuando se disponía a irse con Sasuke, y las vilezas llenas de furia que le había gritado todavía resonaban dentro de la mente de Hinata.

Sasuke la dejó junto a un arroyo que había encontrado mientras se ocupaba de proteger el campamento pero aun así tuvo visible a Hinata en todo momento. Mientras Toneri viviera, Sasuke no iba a separarse de Hinata.

Hinata se lavó lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y luego volvió al campamento. Sasuke acababa de terminar de levantar una tienda para los dos. No se encontraban muy lejos del contingente de hombres que estaban viajando con ellos.

—¿Crees que el padre Ko estará lo bastante a salvo? ¿O piensas que deberías incrementar el número de hombres que lo protegen? –le preguntó a Sasuke.

—No le ocurrirá nada –dijo Sasuke—. Dejé con él a los hombres más capacitados de que dispongo. No te preocupes amor mío.

Hinata asintió.

—¿Te acuerdas de la primera noche que dormimos juntos? –preguntó.

—La recuerdo muy bien.

—Yo pensaba que el fuego estaba demasiado cerca y temía que nuestra tienda fuera a incendiarse –dijo ella.

—Te preocupabas por todo –le dijo Sasuke. Desató el cinturón trenzado que reposaba encima de las caderas de Hinata—. Aquella noche dormiste con la ropa puesta.

—Protegí mi virtud. Entonces yo no sabía que realmente quería seducirte –dijo Hinata y rió al ver la expresión de disgusto que apareció en el rostro de su esposo.

—Fui yo el que protegió tu virtud –replicó Sasuke.

Hinata se acomodó encima de las pieles de animal. El frescor del anochecer resultaba muy agradable. La brisa refrescaba el ambiente y la luna que relucía en el cielo les proporcionaba una suave claridad.

—Quítate la ropa Hinata –le dijo Sasuke. Él ya se había despojado de su túnica y sus botas.

Hinata quería hacer precisamente eso, pero se sentía un poco preocupada por la proximidad de los hombres que habían venido con ellos. Tiró suavemente de la mano de Sasuke. Cuando su esposo se inclinó sobre ella, Hinata le susurró:

—Esta noche no podemos hacer el amor. Tus soldados nos verían. — Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Nadie puede vernos esposa –le dijo—. Te deseo. Ahora.

Luego pasó a mostrarle lo que había querido decir con aquellas palabras, para lo cual la besó apasionadamente. Hinata suspiró dentro de la boca de Sasuke mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello. Luego abrió la boca y restregó su lengua contra la de él, arqueándose instintivamente contra el cuerpo de su esposo.

—Haces demasiado ruido –murmuró cuando Sasuke puso punto final al beso y empezó a mordisquearle delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Luego se estremeció en una súbita reacción a todo el placer que él le estaba dando y Sasuke rió suavemente.

—Eres tú la que grita pidiendo que tu deseo sea satisfecho amor mío— le dijo—. Yo soy demasiado disciplinado para hacer ningún ruido.

—¿Es cierto eso? –preguntó Hinata y su mano fue describiendo una lenta caricia hacia la palpitante excitación de su esposo.

Sasuke olvidó de qué estaban hablando. Volvió a capturar la boca de Hinata mientras tiraba bruscamente del dobladillo de su vestido. Quería sentir el calor de su esposa, cuando sus dedos investigaron los pliegues satinados que protegían el núcleo de su feminidad, supo que Hinata lo deseaba. Estaba humedecida por el calor y se arqueó contra él cuando Sasuke introdujo sus dedos en ella.

Sus ropas fueron rápidamente arrojadas a un lado en un salvaje abandono. Sasuke no quería calmar su ardor. Necesitaba hacer suya a Hinata ahora mismo y lo desinhibido de la respuesta de ella le dejó muy claro que su esposa no quería ternura. Sí, Hinata lo necesitaba a él para así poder olvidarse de todo su comedimiento.

Sasuke acalló los gemidos de Hinata cubriéndole la boca con la suya. Luego se colocó entre sus muslos y la penetró. Hinata lo llevó hasta el límite de la satisfacción con sus eróticos gimoteos de placer, incitándolo con sus súplicas de que derramara su semilla dentro de ella y sus uñas que se hundían en los hombros de Sasuke. Cuando él ya no pudo seguir conteniéndose por más tiempo, metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y acarició a Hinata hasta llevarla al clímax.

Sentir el estallido de la liberación del placer hizo que a Sasuke le entraran ganas de gritar. No podía hacerlo naturalmente y volvió a reclamar la boca de Hinata atrapando de esa manera el grito que iba a salir de ella.

—Te amo Hinata –le susurró más tarde, cuando ella estaba hecha un ovillo junto a su costado.

—Yo también te amo Sasuke –dijo ella y luego se dio por satisfecha con seguir reposando junto a su esposo durante varios minutos más. Pasado ese tiempo le preguntó—: ¿Te hice pasar mucha vergüenza en la corte cuando dije que te había seducido?

—Yo nunca paso vergüenza –anunció Sasuke, hablando en un tono lleno de arrogancia—. Sentir vergüenza es algo que les ocurre a las mujeres.

Hinata sonrió.

—¿Y qué es lo que sienten los guerreros?

—Cansancio—dijo Sasuke. — Después de haberle hecho el amor a sus esposas, los guerreros siempre terminan sintiéndose exhaustos.

—¿Me estás sugiriendo que me duerma?

—Lo estoy haciendo, sí.

—Entonces eso es lo que haré claro está. Obedeceré tu sugerencia después de haberte hecho solo una pregunta más. –Hinata oyó suspirar a Sasuke, pero no le hizo ningún caso. — ¿Quiénes eran aquellos hombres que mintieron por mi hermano? ¿Eran barones?

—No eran barones, sino únicamente hombres que se han unido a tu hermano contra mí — dijo Sasuke.

—¿Y entonces no tienen seguidores? ¿Carecen de sus propios ejércitos? — Sasuke titubeó durante unos instantes antes de responderle.

—No tienen ejércitos Hinata –dijo finalmente—. Sin embargo hay muchos hombres carentes de escrúpulos que se unirían a ellos si se les diera suficiente incentivo. Ahora Toneri no tiene a su disposición el oro suficiente para que pueda llegar a causar una gran amenaza.

Hinata se dio por satisfecha con la respuesta de Sasuke y dejó de preocuparse pensando en Toneri.

—¿Sasuke? Cuando vayamos a Escocia podrás conocer a mi prima Hanabi. Yo iba a vivir con ella. Ese era el plan que había forjado antes de que te conociera.

—Y tú podrás conocer a mi hermana Mikoto –dijo Sasuke con voz soñolienta.

—¿Tu hermana está casada con un escocés? –preguntó Hinata con voz llena de incredulidad.

—Lo está.

—¿Y su esposo…?

—No, no es pelirrojo –la interrumpió Sasuke adormilado.

—No iba a preguntarte eso –protestó Hinata. — Solo me estaba preguntando si Mikoto y su esposo podrían conocer a Hanabi.

La respiración profunda y regular de Sasuke le indicó que se había quedado dormido. Cuando su esposo empezó a roncar, Hinata estuvo segura de que se había quedado dormido y se acurrucó junto a él.

Aquella noche tuvo los sueños más maravillosos que se pudiesen imaginar. Eran los sueños de la inocencia.

**...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**...**

* * *

**...**

El mes siguiente fue un período de reposo y tranquilidad para Sasuke y una época de intensa felicidad para Hinata.

Hinata quedó encantada con los escoceses. Le parecieron los guerreros más asombrosos que había en el mundo, salvo por su esposo claro está. Los escoceses le recordaron a los antiguos Espartanos debido a la dureza de su existencia y a su apasionada lealtad.

Trataron a Sasuke igual que si fuera uno de los suyos. Mikoto también se mostró encantada de poder acoger a Hinata en su hogar. La hermana de Sasuke era muy hermosa y estaba muy enamorada de su esposo.

Hinata no pudo ver a su prima Hanabi, aunque Mikoto prometió que le enviaría un mensaje de saludo de parte de Hinata. Hanabi vivía en las tierras altas a una considerable distancia del hogar de Mikoto, demasiado lejos de hecho, para ir a hacerle una visita.

Pasaron treinta días enteros con los parientes de Sasuke y este se acordó de su promesa de enseñar a su delicada esposa cómo podía defenderse a sí misma. Sasuke fue paciente con Hinata hasta que la vio extender la mano hacia su arco y sus flechas. Entonces se apresuró a dejarla sola, temiendo perder los estribos si tenía que verla cometer el mismo error una y otra vez. Hinata siempre fallaba el blanco. Naruto ya había advertido a su señor de aquel defecto suyo. La flecha disparada por Hinata siempre pasaba a cosa de un metro, quizá un poquito menos por encima del blanco al que había apuntado.

Sasuke y Hinata regresaron a la fortaleza de Uchiha a finales de agosto. Fue entonces cuando se enteraron que el rey Deidara II había muerto.

Los relatos no eran muy claros, pero todos los que presenciaron la tragedia juraban que realmente se había tratado de un accidente. Deidara junto con su hermano y sus amigos, había ido a cazar al bosque. Un soldado disparó su flecha apuntando a un ciervo, se decía, pero el cuello del rey se había interpuesto en la trayectoria del proyectil. Deidara ya estaba muerto antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo.

La versión más aceptada y menos creída procedía de un testigo ocular que aseguraba haber visto la totalidad de lo sucedido, desde el principio hasta el final. Aquel testigo declaraba que el leal súbdito del rey realmente había apuntado con su flecha al ciervo, pero que cuando esta se hallaba volando hacia el animal, la roja mano del diablo había surgido repentinamente del suelo. La flecha quedó atrapada en el puño del diablo y fue redirigida hacia el rey.

La iglesia bendijo aquella versión como la que realmente se correspondía con lo ocurrido y enseguida pasó a ser escrita. Satanás había puesto fin a la corta vida del rey y ciertamente ninguno de los que habían presenciado su muerte eran responsables de ella.

Sasori reclamó inmediatamente el tesoro real y subió al trono.

Hinata agradecía que ella y Sasuke se hubieran ido de la corte antes de la tragedia. Su esposo se mostró muy enfadado por no haber estado allí porque pensaba que quizá hubiera podido salvar la vida de su monarca.

Ninguno de los dos creía la historia acerca de la mano del diablo y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitir que Sasori muy bien había podido tener algo que ver con el accidente de su hermano.

Aunque no se hallaba tan familiarizada con los asuntos de estado como Sasuke, Hinata se acordaba que Sasori había sugerido al rey Deidara que Sasuke pasara un mes con los escoceses. Hinata creía que Sasori quería tener lo más alejado posible de Londres a Sasuke y también creía que Sasori podía haberle perdonado la vida a Sasuke al hacer que lo enviaran lejos. Aun así, nunca expresó aquellos pensamientos ante su esposo.

Asuma y Kurenai se casaron el primer domingo de octubre. El padre Ko acababa de llegar con su equipaje para asumir la tarea de salvar las almas de los Uchiha. El conde de Shimura había muerto cinco días después de la ceremonia nupcial de Hinata.

Sasuke había enviado soldados por toda Inglaterra para que la recorrieran en busca de Toneri. Dado que ahora Sasori era rey, Toneri se había convertido en un proscrito exiliado. Sasori había dejado muy claro lo poco que le gustaba Toneri.

Hinata creía que Toneri se había ido de Inglaterra. Sasuke no intentó discutir con ella, pero estaba convencido de que Toneri permanecía escondido, esperando a que le llegara su oportunidad de vengarse.

Entonces llegó un mensaje exigiendo a Sasuke que fuera a arrodillarse ante su nuevo rey y le jurase fidelidad. Sasuke no podía rechazar aquella orden, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco inquieto por tener que dejar sola a Hinata.

Estaba sentado en la sala, con la petición de Sasori todavía entre sus dedos, cuando Hinata por fin bajó a desayunar. Sasuke ya había hecho su comida del mediodía.

Su esposa parecía descansada pero Sasuke sabía que dentro de unas horas necesitaría dormir un rato. Últimamente se cansaba con mucha facilidad. Hinata trataba de ocultarle aquel hecho a su esposo, pero él sabía que cada mañana tenía mareos y náuseas.

La enfermedad de Hinata no lo preocupaba lo más mínimo. No, Sasuke estaba esperando a que ella se diera cuenta de que llevaba a un hijo suyo en su seno.

Hinata sonrió en cuanto vio sentado a Sasuke en un sillón junto al fuego. Había empezado a hacer mucho frío y las llamas la invitaban a que fuese hacia ellas. Sasuke la sentó en su regazo.

—He de hablar contigo Sasuke –le dijo Hinata—. Ya casi es mediodía y acabo de levantarme de la cama. Me parece que estoy enferma, aunque no deseo preocuparte. Ayer le pedí una poción a Temari.

—¿Y ella te la dio? –preguntó Sasuke. Trató de no sonreír porque la expresión de su esposa rayaba en la tristeza.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza. Luego se apartó los cabellos del hombro dándole un golpe en el codo a Sasuke en su apresuramiento.

— No, no me la dio –dijo—. Lo único que hizo fue sonreírme y luego se marchó. Ahora quiero preguntarte qué es lo que he de pensar de eso.

Sasuke suspiró. Iba a tener que decírselo.

—¿Te pondrías muy triste si nuestro hijo tuviera el color de cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo y ojos tan blancos como la luna?

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y su mano fue instintivamente al estómago. La voz le tembló un poco cuando por fin respondió a la pregunta de su esposo.

—La pequeña tendrá el cabello negro de su padre y ojos grises igual que su madre. Y seré la madre más maravillosa del mundo Sasuke.

Sasuke rió y después besó Hinata.

—Veo que se te ha contagiado mi arrogancia esposa. Me darás un hijo y no se hable más.

Hinata asintió fingiendo estar de acuerdo con él mientras se imaginaba a la hermosa niñita que sostendría en sus brazos. Se sentía tan abrumada por la alegría que pensó que se echaría a llorar.

—No puedes seguir dando de comer a tus animales salvajes –le dijo Sasuke—. No quiero que salgas fuera de los muros.

—Es mi lobo –se burló Hinata. Todavía no había admitido ante su esposo que en realidad pensaba que se trataba de un perro salvaje—. Hoy será la última vez que iré a dejarle comida –prometió—. ¿Te conformarás con eso?

—¿Por qué hoy? –preguntó Sasuke.

—Porque ha transcurrido exactamente un año desde que llegué aquí. Si lo deseas, puedes venir conmigo cuando vaya allí con Naruto. –Fingió suspirar— Echaré de menos a mi lobo.

Sasuke vio la chispa maliciosa que brilló en los ojos de Hinata.

—Dejaré de darle de comer únicamente porque tú me lo ordenas esposo.

—No creeré eso ni por un solo instante –replicó Sasuke a su vez—. Me obedeces porque te viene en gana hacerlo.

Sasuke finalmente prometió acompañar a Hinata. Ella lo esperó, pero cuando hubo terminado con su práctica de tiro al blanco, el sol ya estaba empezando a desaparecer y Sasuke seguía sin haber terminado de atender sus otras ocupaciones.

Hinata recogió sus flechas, las metió dentro del recipiente de tela que Ned había hecho para ella y luego se lo colgó a la espalda.

Hinata se encargó de llevarle la comida dentro del saco de arpillera que ella siempre utilizaba para esa tarea. Llevaba su arco e iba presumiendo ante Naruto de que quizá pudiera cazar al menos un conejo para su cena. Él lo consideraba totalmente imposible.

Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la colina, Hinata cogió el saco de la comida de manos de Naruto. Extendió la arpillera encima del suelo ahora arrodillada y dispuso la comida en una pila. Un gran hueso, bien envuelto en carne, coronó su pirámide. Como sabía que no volvería a alimentar a los animales salvajes, Hinata había pensado que por lo menos podía dejarles un último regalo que les llenara el estómago.

Naruto fue el primero en oír el ruido detrás de ellos. Se volvió y escrutó los árboles detrás de Hinata en el preciso instante en que una flecha hendía el aire con un silbido y se alojaba en su hombro. El vasallo fue derribado. Intentó mantener el equilibrio y entonces vio que su enemigo volvía a alzar el arco por segunda vez.

El vigía gritó la advertencia tan pronto como Naruto cayó. Los soldados se alinearon a lo largo de camino que discurría por el muro con sus flechas ya colocadas en sus arcos y esperaron a que el enemigo revelara su presencia.

Sasuke acababa de montar en su caballo pensando que complacería a su esposa reuniéndose con ella y llevándola de vuelta encima de la grupa de su montura, cuando oyó el grito y espoleó a su caballo en un rápido galope. Su alarido de rabia pudo oírse por toda la fortaleza. Los hombres corrieron hacia sus caballos para seguir a su señor.

Hinata sabía que no disponía de tiempo para echar a correr. Un semicírculo de casi veinte hombres salió lentamente de sus escondites detrás de los árboles. Hinata también sabía que el vigía y los arqueros no podrían ver a aquellos hombres hasta que estos hubieran llegado a lo alto de la colina.

No se le dio elección. Hinata extendió la mano hacia una de sus flechas, ajustó el borde dentado en su arco y apuntó cuidadosamente.

Reconoció al hombre que se encontraba más cerca de ella. Era uno de los tres que habían testimoniado acerca de las mentiras de Toneri y entonces supo que Toneri no andaba lejos.

Saberlo hizo que se sintiera más furiosa que asustada. Lanzó la flecha y ya estaba extendiendo la mano hacia otra antes de que aquel enemigo cayera al suelo.

Sasuke no subió hasta lo alto de la colina. Cabalgó alrededor de la base de esta e indicó con una seña a los demás que fueran al lado opuesto. Quería cortarle el paso al enemigo interponiéndose entre ellos y su esposa.

Unos minutos después, los soldados de Sasuke ya estaban librando batalla con el enemigo. Hinata dejó caer su arco y se volvió pensando en ayudar a Naruto. El vasallo había rodado ladera abajo pero ya estaba de pie y subía poco a poco por la colina para volver a reunirse con ella.

—¡Agáchate Hinata! –grito Naruto de pronto.

Ella oyó su orden y se disponía a hacer lo que le mandaba cuando de pronto fue agarrada por detrás. Dándose la vuelta, Hinata gritó al encontrarse cara a cara con Toneri. La agarraba con todas sus fuerzas y dejó caer su pie encima del de Toneri, haciéndole cambiar el peso del cuerpo al otro pie. Recordando las lecciones sobre defensa que le había dado Sasuke, le incrustó la rodilla en la ingle. Toneri cayó al suelo arrastrando a Hinata consigo.

Toneri se levantó de un salto cuando vio que Hinata no se movía. Mirando hacia la base de la colina vio que sus hombres huían en desbandada. Lo habían abandonado y ahora estaban intentando escapar de la ira de Sasuke.

Toneri supo que esta vez no conseguiría huir de él.

—¡Podrás verme mientras la mato! –gritó.

Sasuke había desmontado y echó a correr colina arriba. Toneri sabía que ya solo le quedaban unos cuantos segundos y recorrió frenéticamente el suelo con la mirada en busca de un cuchillo. Lo hundiría en el corazón de Hinata antes de que Sasuke pudiera detenerlo.

Toneri prorrumpió en una obscena carcajada cuando divisó su daga encima de un montón de desperdicios. Se arrodilló junto a ellos y extendió la mano hacia su arma.

Cometió el error de tocar la comida.

La mano de Toneri se posó sobre la empuñadura de su daga. Había empezado a volverse cuando fue detenido por un sordo gruñido. El sonido se intensificó hasta que fue lo bastante intenso para hacer temblar el suelo.

Sasuke también oyó aquel sonido. Entonces vio cómo Toneri alzaba las manos delante de su cara y un instante después un rayo de color negro saltó sobre su garganta.

Toneri se desplomó hacia atrás… murió ahogado por su propia sangre.

Sasuke indicó con un gesto a sus hombres que no se movieran de donde estaban. Mantuvo la mirada fija en aquel enorme lobo mientras extendía lentamente la mano hacia su arco y su flecha. El lobo permanecía inmóvil sobre Toneri. Los dientes del animal eran claramente visibles y un gruñido balo y amenazador perneaba el silencio.

Rezando para que Hinata no despertara, Sasuke empezó a avanzar lentamente queriendo llegar a un sitio desde el que pudiera disparar contra la bestia.

De pronto el lobo fue hacia Hinata y se inclinó encima de ella. Sasuke dejó de respirar.

Sasuke pensó que el olor de Hinata tenía que haberle resultado familiar al animal, porque el lobo puso fin rápidamente a su curiosidad y volvió a la comida. Sasuke contempló cómo el lobo cogía el hueso entre sus fauces, se volvía nuevamente y desaparecía bajando por el otro lado de la colina.

Tirando al suelo su arco y su flecha, Sasuke echó a correr hacia su esposa. Hinata acababa de despertar cuando él se arrodilló junto a ella y la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos para incorporarla.

Hinata se frotó la mandíbula con la mano comprobando el daño sufrido. Podía moverla, aunque el sordo dolor con que la sentía palpitar era lo bastante intenso para hacerle pensar que debería estar rota. Entonces recordó en que Toneri estaba allí.

—¿Se han ido? –le preguntó a Sasuke encontrándose tan estrechamente apretada contra el pecho de él que apenas pudo murmurar su pregunta.

—Toneri ha muerto.

Hinata cerró los ojos y dijo una plegaria por el alma su hermano. No creía que fuera a servirle de mucho a Toneri pero aun así la dijo de todas maneras.

—¿Naruto se encuentra bien? Debemos ocuparnos de su herida Sasuke –dijo después tratando de liberarse de su esposo—. Lleva una flecha en su hombro.

Sasuke dejó de temblar. El que Hinata no parase de hablar era algo totalmente deliberado por su parte porque sabía que su esposo necesitaba disponer de unos cuantos minutos para que pudiera recuperarse. Cuando los brazos de Sasuke dejaron de apretarla con tanta fuerza Hinata le sonrió.

—¿Ahora ya se ha acabado todo? –le preguntó.

—Se acabó –dijo Sasuke—. Tu lobo te ha salvado la vida.

—Sabía que lo harías amor mío. Tú siempre me protegerás –respondió Hinata.

—No me has entendido Hinata –dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño—. Tu lobo mató a Toneri.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza pensando en cuán propio de su esposo era dejarse llevar por la imaginación en el momento que a ella le había parecido más aterrador. Sabía que Sasuke se estaba riendo de ella con el único fin de aliviar sus preocupaciones.

—¿Tienes fuerzas suficientes para levantarte? –Le preguntó Sasuke—. ¿Te sientes…?

—Estoy bien... estamos bien – se corrigió Hinata, acariciándose el estómago para dar un mayor énfasis a sus palabras—. Todavía no puedo sentirla Sasuke pero sé que no le ha ocurrido nada.

Cuando Sasuke la ayudo a incorporarse, Hinata intentó mirar a Toneri. Sasuke se apresuró a ponerse delante de ella impidiéndole ver nada.

—No necesitas mirarlo Hinata. Solo serviría para llenarte de congoja –le dijo.

La garganta de Toneri había sido hecha pedazos por las fauces del lobo y Sasuke decidió que aquella no era la clase de espectáculo que Hinata fuera a olvidar rápidamente en el caso de que llegara a verlo.

Naruto vino y se detuvo ante ellos. Parecía más incrédulo que dolorido.

—Naruto, tu hombro…

—No es una herida demasiado profunda –dijo Naruto—. Baronesa, le atravesaste el corazón a uno de ellos –balbuceó.

Sasuke no le creyó.

—¿Fue la flecha de Hinata?

— Lo fue. — dijo Naruto

Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia Hinata y la miraron. Parecían totalmente asombrados y Hinata se sintió un poco irritada por su falta de fe en su capacidad. Durante un fugaz segundo pensó que quizá se conformaría con guardar silencio. La verdad sin embargo, acabó imponiéndose.

—Estaba apuntando a su pie.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se sintieron inmensamente complacidos por la admisión de Hinata. Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos y empezó a bajar por la colina.

—El lobo te salvó la vida –volvió a decirle pensando que debía explicarle toda la verdad.

— Yo lo sé querido.

Sasuke se dio por vencido. Tendría que explicárselo todo más tarde, cuando la mente de Hinata no estuviera tan tozudamente decidida a creer que él había sido su salvador.

—Nunca volverás a darle de comer a esa bestia. Hinata. Yo me encargaré de que se lleve a cabo esa labor. Ahora el lobo merece vivir una vida lo más cómoda posible. Se la ha ganado.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de reírte de mí Sasuke? –anunció Hinata, claramente exasperada—. Acabo de pasar por una prueba muy dura.

Sasuke sonrío. Su esposa siempre quería salirse con la suya en todo y siempre estaba dando órdenes… y era un deleite para él. Le frotó suavemente la coronilla con el mentón mientras la oía quejarse de su nuevo cardenal.

El barón de Uchiha estaba impaciente por llevar a Hinata a casa, tanto, pensó, como tenía que haberlo estado Odiseo de volver a casa para poder estar con su esposa.

El futuro les pertenecía. A Hinata le gustaba llamarlo su lobo, pero él no era más que un hombre que aun así era más poderoso que el mágico Odiseo.

Porque aunque Sasuke no fuese más que un mero mortal, que además también tenía defectos, había logrado llevar a cabo una gran proeza. Sí, había capturado a un ángel. Y ella le pertenecía.

**...**

**FIN**

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Y llegamos al final!**

**Les agradezco que hayan leído esta historia, adaptada al SasuHina.**

**Y les comento que ya he realizado los cambios en la historia. Cuando la leí de nuevo y vi que había errores me di de topes, pero creo que ya esta todo bien.**

**Por el moento les dejo y les deseo una maravillosa vida! Saludos!**


End file.
